Young and In Love
by camilovesgreys
Summary: Callie, with a daughter, is in the middle of her residency at Seattle Grace. Arizona, a new school teacher, moves into the apartment across from Callie. They meet quickly and fall in love, but what happens when life catches up with them. Can the young couple handle it, or will life get in the way? I don't own the characters. All credit goes to ABC/Shondaland.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Callie's POV

Today is one of the few days that I don't have to be in the hospital until late, but by late I mean nine in the morning. With that being said, I have already been up since my usual six in the morning with my beautiful daughter Sofia. Sofia is the cutest, happiest, and most perfect baby in the world. I may be biased because she's mine, but it's still the truth. Sofia's father is Mark Sloan; he currently works at Seattle Grace Hospital where I am completing my residency. When I first got to Seattle I went to a bar to try and calm my nerves before my first day of my residency. Mark, being the charming man that he is, got me a drink and we talk. We talked for hours, sure there was some flirting, but we just really connected as friends. Even so, that night we went home together and now Sofia is here. It definitely wasn't planned, or the ideal situation, but we made it work. Being that Mark was an attending, he talked to the Chief in letting me still continue with my residency, and since Sofia is Mark's kid, she is able to go to daycare there when we are at work. I always wanted kids, but not this way, and not this young, but I love Sofia and she has been great for Mark and me. Mark and I know where we stand. We are best friends and co-parents. Besides that one night, and a few others, we haven't been romantically involved and we won't in the future. He's great, good-looking, and pretty great in bed, but we just know where we stand. Plus, he's too much of a man-whore to settle down with, and I recently found out more about myself. I like women. I connect with them emotionally and physically. It's something I'm still working through, but I've come to terms with my sexuality, and I'm bisexual. I haven't dated or been with nearly as many women as I have men, but I know what I like.

I'm currently siting on the couch with Sofia in my arms, and in comes Mark.

"Morning Torres, how is my little princess doing?"

Mark comes over and sits on the couch next to me and takes Sofia from my arms.

"Hey Mark, she's good. We've just been having some mommy-daughter time on the couch. She ate earlier, and we played with some toys."

"I'm jealous, I wish I could've been here for that." Mark says.

"You know you are welcome over any time. I still don't understand why you moved. Having you across the hall was perfect. You got to see Sofia all the time, and I got to hang out with my best friend. Plus the hospital is a few blocks away."

"Yeah, I know, but I just needed some more space. Now I have a room for Sofia, and more space to entertain the ladies. I even have a guest room." Says Mark.

"Yeah well at as long as you aren't entertaining those ladies when Sofia is there. I don't want them touching here."

"Of course not, Torres. I take all the daddy-daughter time I can get."

"Good. Well Sofia's bag is packed for daycare, so you should be all set."

Today Mark is taking Sofia to the daycare, and then will spend two nights with him at his place. We have a pretty relax schedule for Sofia, but we try and keep it consistent for her. She gets plenty of individual mommy and daddy time, even sometimes we do things together as a family.

"Alright, kiddo lets get me to work and you to daycare. I'll see you at the hospital in a few, Torres. Text me if you want to do lunch."

Mark gets up holding Sofia and they head to the door. I give Mark the baby bag and give Sofia a kiss goodbye on the cheek.

"Sure thing. I love you Sofia." I wave goodbye to Mark and Sofia and go about the rest of the morning. About twenty minutes later I hear a lot of shuffling outside of my door. I go to the door and look out the peephole and see lots of boxes. I start to think maybe the new tenant is moving across the hall to Mark's old place. I decide to go out and introduce myself, especially if they are going to be living across the hall from my daughter and me. I open the door and see lots of boxes piled up. I decide to move around them and knock on the door to introduce myself.

"Come in!" I hear from behind the door. I slowly open the door and am met with the prettiest, sexiest, and most-heart warming smile of a beautiful blonde. I take a few minutes to compose myself, and then extend my hand.

"Hi, I Callie. I love across the hall and saw that someone was moving in. I thought I would just introduce myself" I say slightly nervous. She smiles at me, and her dimples come to life as she shakes my hand.

"Hi Callie, I'm Arizona. Yeah, I'm just moving in this morning. Hope I wasn't too loud."

"No, no you where fine." I say. I am completely struck over this woman. She has a certain charm about her.

Arizona's POV

She is gorgeous. That's all I can think about. I have to get to know her. Something about her is so captivating. She has a great smile, and her lips are pure luscious. I mean I'm already thinking about her lips in a more then friendly way and I just met her two minutes ago. I don't even know if she's gay, but I surely hope so. If she's my neighbor, then I'm going to love living here. I decide to flirt a little to see where it goes.

"Okay, just making sure. I just moved to this area, and I know after a long day of moving I would love to get a drink. Do you know of a place?" I ask shyly.

"Um, there is a bar around the corner. Lot's of people from the hospital down the street go there after work. Joe's. It's called Joe's. I work at the hospital, so I go there pretty often with some co-workers. It's a great place to meet people. I'm going after my shift, maybe I could meet you over there."

"That sounds perfect. I would love to have a drink with you."

"Great. Um, I could put my number if your phone if you would like, and then you could text me later and we can meet up." Callie says.

I grab my phone off the counter and hand it to her.

"Here"

She starts tapping away on my phone, and I can't help but smile as I think about seeing her later.

"So yeah, just text me later. I have to get to work. It was great meeting you, I hope your moving isn't too stressful." Callie says handing back my phone.

"Thanks. I'm already looking forward to that drink." I saw with a big smile.

"Me too. Have a good day."

Callie leaves and I just stare at the door like a dummy. I can't believe I just met the most gorgeous girl ever. Her raven, long hair, her lips, and that smile. She was everything. I don't know if tonight is technically a date, but I know I'm going to treat it like one. Before I know it, I'm texting Callie:

 **Hey, it's Arizona. Just thought I'd text you so you could have my number too.**

 _Thanks. Can't wait to see you later. If you need a break from moving, feel free to text me throughout the day._

 **Thanks. I think I'll take you up on that offer.**

All I can think about is distracting her in different ways…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Arizona's POV

Callie and I have been sending cute little text messages to each other throughout the day, and now I'm one my way over the meet her at the bar. I walk into the bar and search the crowd. Seems like a pretty young crowd, but I'm only focused on one person. I look at the bar, and see Callie sitting there with her back towards me. It looks like she is already sipping on a cocktail, and it looking at something on her phone. I walk up to her, and she greets me with a hug.

"Arizona! Nice to see that you found the place, can I get you a drink?"

"Yeah, wasn't too far. White wine, please" I reply.

"Joe, get her a white wine please. Oh, and Joe this is Arizona, Arizona, Joe. He owns the place." Callie smiles.

"Nice to meet you. " I grin at the man.

He smiles back at me and goes about getting my drink. I sit next to Callie on a stool.

"So how is the moving coming along?"

"Not too bad, I didn't have too much stuff. I have a few more boxes that I need to get to.

Joe places my drink in front of me and I take a sip.

"So, what is it that you do at the hospital?"

"I just started my residency a few months ago. Training to be a surgeon. I'm leaning towards orthopedics, but I haven't settled on a specialty yet. The hospital has become like a second family to me. When I moved here I didn't know many people, but now I have a good group of people surrounding me."

"That's nice to here. I hope I have the same experience with my co-workers. I start my new job next week."

"I'm sure they are great people, where are you working"

"I'm a middle school teacher. I just finished getting my Master's degree and I got a job offer to teach here in Seattle. It all happened to quickly." I see her smile at my, and that grin that I'm beginning to love appears.

"That's wonderful that you're a teacher. I think they are underrated, but are crucial to our society. I love kids too."

I notice that Callie's drink is empty, so I offer to get another one.

"Would you like another drink?" I ask her.

"Yeah, that would be great. Joe knows what I like. I'll go get us a booth." Callie says and leaves to go find us a table.

Callie's POV

I found a booth in the back to give Arizona and me some more space to us. I smile thinking about the fact that she's a teacher. Maybe she will be good with Sofia. I'm nervous to tell her about Sofia because I don't want to scare her away. If we were just neighbors I would love for her to meet Sofia, but I can't help but think we might be more then that. If we do become romantically involved I want her to be comfortable around Sofia, and Sofia comfortable around her. Plus, that would mean Mark would have to be okay with everything. Right now I just want to focus on getting to know Arizona more, and I see her find her way to me with both of our drinks in hand.

"I like it back here, it's quieter." Arizona says.

"Yeah, I thought it would allow us to talk more without all the activity coming from the front of the bar."

"I like that idea" Arizona smiles.

We talk for a few hours, while we order some more drinks and eat some appetizers. It seems like we really connect with each other, and I find myself getting more comfortable around her. We have been flirting all night long, and playfully touching each other on our arms and legs.

"I hate to end the evening because I have had a great time with you, Arizona, but I do have to be at the hospital tomorrow morning, and I think it would be best if I tried to sleep a little of this alcohol off."

"Of course, I'm pretty beat from moving all day. Let's walk back to the building"

After a short walk back to our building we reach our floor, and I walk Arizona towards her door.

"Thanks for tonight, Callie. I'm glad that I got to get out."

"Yeah me too." I say as I move closer to Arizona. We are standing face-to-face next to her door, and I can't help but smell her sexy perfume, and I see her lick her lips. We stand looking at each other for a few seconds, and before I know it Arizona's lips are on mine. It was a quick kiss, but it felt so good, and so right. We both pull back and look at each other. We share a knowing look and both go back in for another kiss. This time I'm more prepared so I take a little bit of control and move my hands to her hips and pull her closer. Arizona puts a hand on the back of my neck and pulls me even closer. I swipe at her bottom lip and she openly takes my tongue into her mouth, and I grin at hearing her moan. I turn us so her back is firmly against her door and we continue kissing until we both need some air.

"Thanks again for tonight, Callie"

"Calliope" I spit out.

"Huh?"

"My real name is Calliope. I go by Callie for short."

"Well Calliope, you better get some sleep."

"Yeah, I'll see you soon" I say as I turn and go to my apartment. I got about locking up and getting ready for bed. I check my phone one more time before going to sleep. I see I have a message from Mark with a picture of him and Sofia eating dinner. I also see I have a message from Arizona, and I can't help but smile when I see her name on my phone screen. I open the message from her:

 **I hope I get to kiss you again soon.**

 _Me too. It was the highlight of my week._ I reply

 **I'm glad I could help. Your tongue in my mouth was the highlight of my week, and that's coming from the girl who just got a new job, and apartment.**

I blush at her statement, but can't to help smile knowing that I had an effect on her.

 _Well I'm glad I could help. Have a good night. Sweet dreams._

 **You too. I know who I'm dreaming about tonight :)**

I put my phone back down on the nightstand, and drift off to sleep. I have a feeling that I know who I will be dreaming about tonight too.


	3. Chapter 3

All credit goes to ABC/Shondaland. I don't own anything.

Callie's POV

I'm sitting here in an on call room at the hospital. I've already been up for a few hours, but I thought I would sneak away and try and get a little peace and quiet. Even though I'm at work, a certain blonde distracts my mind. Arizona. Ever since her kiss, and our late night texts she's all I've been able to think about. She's perky, but has a sexy, almost mysterious side to her that I just have to know more about. I think we have a mutual connection. I have lots of thoughts going through my mind. She's my neighbor, I have a kid, I have a best friend and baby daddy, she just moved here, she's a teacher. Everything is just so new. I don't what do to, but I know I want to see and kiss Arizona more. I try and close my eyes and lay down for a bit and relax my mind, but of course Mark comes through the door.

"Torres, I knew you would be in here"

"Of course, Mark. This is my favorite on call room," I snap back.

"Must be the memories of us in here, huh?"

"Mark, can I help you? I reply.

"Hmmm, what's with the attitude, Torres? I know you're not a morning person, but something seems off?"

Mark sits down on the bed next to me, and I sit up to face him.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you something, but don't overreact."

"Um, okay…Torres spit it out, you're kind of freaking me out"

"I met someone…kind of"

Mark has a confused look on his face, but I continue.

"Yesterday after you left with Sofia someone moved into your old apartment across from me. I thought I'd stop by and introduce myself. Long story short, we met, she was hot, no she was beautiful. After my shift we met at Joe's and had some drinks. We walked back together and we kissed. I mean we really kissed."

I wait for Mark to take in everything and finally he responds.

"Well that's great, Torres! Are you going to see her again? I mean like a date or something? I was getting worried that Sofia was going to see her mom single and lonely for the rest of her life."

"Shut up, Mark" I say as I punch him in the arm.

"I'm just kidding, but really that's good. I mean if it gets serious I think I should meet her, but until then have fun and see where it goes."

"Yeah, and I need to figure out the whole Sofia situation. I love Sof, and I don't want to seem like I'm hiding her, but I just need to understand Arizona more and see if she's okay with me having a kid. I mean she is a teacher, but that doesn't mean to she wants to date someone with a kid, especially a six month old."

"Okay, okay, calm down. How about you go on a date first, then worry about Sofia and everything else later." Mark says calmly.

"You're right. Maybe I'll text her now and see what's she's up to."

"That's a good start. While you do that, I'm gonna go get some coffee and see if they are ant new drug reps in the hospital that I should introduce myself to." Mark winks as he gets up from the bed.

"Oh gosh, Mark. Just be nice, please. I want our daughter to know that her dad at least has some manners."

"I'm always nice, Torres." Marks sneers think exits the room. I pull out my phone and text Arizona to see what she's up to:

 _How was your first night in your new place?_

I wait a few seconds before I close my eyes. My phone buzzes after a few minutes and I quickly open my new text:

 **It was good. I fell asleep thinking about your lips on mine, and I woke up with the biggest smile on my face. Thank you for that.**

 _Well I'm glad I could help. What are you doing today?_

 **Just finishing up some unpacking then going grocery shopping. I would to see you again today, maybe you can come over for dinner after work?**

I can't help but smile at her message.

 _I would love that. I get off kind of late, around 8, but I'll stop by right after._

 **Perfect. That will give me some time to get everything ready.**

 _Great, well I'm going to try and get a little rest before all hell breaks lose in the hospital. Been a slow morning so far._

 **Well you go back to saving lives and I'll see you tonight.**

I start to reply, but as soon as I do my pager goes off. I sigh, and get curse myself for jinxing the slow morning.

Arizona's POV

Today has been a busy day. After waking up and texting with Callie, I mean Calliope, for a little bit I finished unpacking, went to the store to get some food, and had the cable people come over and fix up my television. It's about twenty minutes before Calliope should be arriving, and I'm putting the finishing touches on our dinner. I decided to keep it simple with some chicken, paste, and a nice salad. I'm not a master in the kitchen, but I do know how to cook. I go to my room and put on some perfume and check myself in the mirror. I'm wearing some skinny jeans and a nice polo top, nothing too fancy. I go back to the kitchen and plate the food, as soon as I'm done I hear a knock on the door and I go answer it.

"Calliope, it's so nice to see you again."

"You too, thanks for cooking dinner. I've had a long day"

I give Calliope a hug and welcome her into my apartment, then shut the door.

"Well hopefully you can relax now. What can I get you to drink? I picked up some beer and wine this afternoon."

"I'll just have whatever you have, thank you." She responds with her big grin. "I really like what you've done with the place."

"Oh, did you know the old tenant?"

"Um, yeah. He's a friend actually. He works at the hospital with me." She responds quietly.

"That's nice. You can have a sit at the breakfast bar. The food is ready."

"Thank you." She says as I place a glass of wine in front of her. We eat in comfortable silence and we talk a little about her day. After we finish we sit on the couch together and continue to talk.

"So are you excited to start work in a few days?" She asks.

"Actually yes I am. I love teaching, and I love kids. I can't wait to meet my co-workers. I love meeting new people, although I have enjoyed our time together so far."

"Me too. I know it's only your second day here, and our second day of knowing each other, but I feel like we've already gotten kind of close."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. You really are great company, Calliope"

"Thanks, you too. You know, I usually don't let people call me Calliope, but for some reason I told you my real name, and when you say it, it just sounds perfect."

I smile knowing that she shared something personal with me, it seems like we are drawn to each other.

"Well it's a beautiful name, Calliope."

We continue to sit on the couch next to each other and I turn on the television. We make small talk and make comments about the show we are watching, but both of us now really paying attention to it. We share flirty looks and smiles with each other, both of us just getting comfortable with one another. After a few more glasses of wine and a few television shows later I realize that I's close to eleven at night.

"So do you have an early morning tomorrow at the hospital?" I ask.

"Actually I have the night shift so I don't go in until late."

"Oh okay, well at least you can get some sleep tonight."

"Yeah, I try and get all the rest I can get. My friend is coming over tomorrow morning to drop my ki—I mean to drop something off so I think I'll be up early anyway."

"I have to up early too, have some errands to run around the city and I'm still trying to find my way around."

"If I wasn't busy tomorrow, I would have helped show you around a little bit, but I just that just means are having to hang out again."

I smile knowing that she wants to hang out again, and I can't help myself when I put my hand on her thigh and we move closer to one another.

"You know I did mean what I said yesterday" I say moving closer to her face.

"Oh yeah, what was that?"

"I can't wait to kiss you again." I say looking straight in her eyes.

"Well me neither." She responds and I take that as an invitation. Our lips meet and we moan at the contact. Before I know it her tongue is in my mouth once again, and I can't control myself. Soon my tongue is in her mouth and we both battle for dominance. We take a breath and look at each other and smile. I tap my leg and she quickly responds by straddling me. Having her at this new position gives me more confidence and I move my hand up and down her sides and rest them on her wonderful ass. She puts her hands around my neck and starts rolling her hands into my core and I feel myself getting warmer. I take a bold move and move my hands under the front of her shirt up to her breast that fit perfectly in my hands. I hear her moan at the contact and begin massaging her breast. We break contact for a moment while she takes my shirt off and I take hers off. We are back on each again. She starts kissing my neck, and I squeeze her boobs even harder.

"That feels so good, Arizona" she pants, and I feel myself getting wet.

She continues to roll her hips into me, and it feels so good. I decide to be bold and start to wrap my hands around her back and unhook her bra, but I feel her tense up.

"Are you okay?"

She takes her mouth off me and looks at me, still in my lap.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. I'm good actually, but I think we should just slow down."

"Oh" I say with a hint of disappointment.

"Trust me, I love where this was going, but I just think…"

"No, you're right. I was just getting excited. Everything just felt so good, and so right." I say with a smile.

"I know what you mean. I felt it too, but you have to get up early. So maybe we should just call it a night. I had a great time, the food was amazing." Calliope says as she gets up off my and starts to get herself dressed again and collect her belongings.

"Yeah, I'm glad we could do this" I say putting my shirt back on and walking towards the door.

"I'm sure I'll see you again soon. Thanks for everything."

"Of course, of course. It was my pleasure. Maybe I'll text you tomorrow afternoon and see what you're up too. If you're not tired of hanging out with me yet."

Calliope doesn't respond verbally, but moves to give me a passionate kiss on the lips and opens the door.

"I don't think I could ever get tired of doing that," She says before closing the door and heading to her place.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

All credit to ABC/Shondaland…I don't own anything.

Callie's POV

Last night I had a great time with Arizona, but I have to say I'm excited for Sofia to come back. I know she was only with Mark for two nights, but I miss her all the time she isn't around. I just put on a pot of coffee when Mark comes though the front door. I don't mind that he does that because he is the only person who knows that I leave my door unlocked when I'm expecting him, and I live in a pretty secure building.

"We're back, Torres!"

I sequel with excitement and run up to Mark and grab Sofia from him and hold her against my hip.

"Hi my baby girl. I missed you so much, yes I did. We have the whole day together because mami doesn't have to go into work until way past your bed time. We can do whatever you want."

"Torres, she pretty much just eats and sleep."

"Shut it, Mark. I missed my little girl. How was she?"

"She was excellent as usual, I'm telling you she's a real daddy's girl." Regardless of everything I'm happy that Mark and Sofia get along great. He's a great day, and we are making the most out of the situation. It's a little complicated sometimes, but we respect each other and we both have Sofia's best interest at heart.

"Well I plan on spending all day with her. Are you headed to the hospital?"

"Yeah, but don't think I forgot about yesterday"

"What are you talking about?" I play subtly

"Your new neighbor…across the hall. Maybe I should go over and introduce myself."

"Mark no! Stop. I'll tell you, just don't go over there. Plus it's kind of early in the morning for to go all alpha male."

"Well spill, I don't have a lot of time" He says and he goes to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"We had dinner and talked and then we…you know"

"Actually Torres I don't please elaborate" He says with a big grin on his face.

"We kissed on the couch for a while, and maybe someone's top came off, but that's all I'm telling you."

"So who stopped it? And why? It seems like you guys are getting along great. At least by my standards"

"I stopped it cause it's only been two days, plus I don't want to go any further until I tell her about Sofia."

"It seems like you really like her, so you need to tell her soon. You don't want this to go too far."

"Wow, look at your getting all Mr. Relationship on me."

"I just know how you are, Torres. You wear your heart on the sleeve. Plus, Sofia is a great kid and if she can't see that then she isn't worth your time."

"Yeah, you're right. She has some stuff to do today, so I'm sure if I will see her, but I think I'm gonna say something."

"Good. Thanks for the coffee. Got to go save lives now"

"You meet give a boob lift?" I snicker at him.

"Hey, that lift is saving someone's life!"

"Uh huh, sure it is." I say while I walk him towards the door. I let him give Sofia a kiss and then put her down on the floor with some toys.

"Unless I have any emergencies at the hospital, my shift may be over when you start yours so if you want I can come over her and watch Sof for you so you don't have to take her into night daycare."

"Yeah that would be great, just come over when you're done" I say as I open the door for him to leave. As soon as I open it I see Arizona is leaving her apartment too at the same place. She gives me a smile and looks at Mark.

"Good morning, Arizona." I say to her. I can tell she looks a little confused at everything, but plays. I see Mark out of the corner of my eye chuckling to himself.

"Good morning Calliope." She says and looks at Mark again.

"Hi, I'm Mark, a friend of Callie's."

"Yeah, he was just dropping something off, like I told you about last night.

"Yeah, yeah of course right. Well I have to go, but it was nice to see you again. Nice meeting you Mark." Arizona says, then heads down the hall to the elevator.

I look at Mark begging him not to say anything until she gets on the elevator, and thankfully he plays along. As soon as she is out of the hall, she can't help himself.

"Arizona? What a name. She's already calling you, Calliope? I give you this, Torres. She is smoking hot. I mean are you sure she's gay, cause if she's not…"

I quickly hit Mark on the arm, "Mark! I swear you really need to work on your filter. Was that awkward, I mean that wasn't too bad was it? She doesn't think I'm sleeping with you right? I mean it's early in the morning, but I left her place kind of late. What if she thinks I called you for a booty call or something after I left? Oh god, this is so weird."

Mark grabs me on the shoulders and shakes me, "Relax, calm down. I'm sure she isn't thinking anything. It was an honest coincidence. Plus, maybe it might make her jealous and want to talk to you about it. Look, you're just overreacting. I have to go. I'll see you later." Marks says then leaves.

I walk back into my apartment and sit on the couch while I watch Sofia play around on the floor. I'm thinking maybe I should text Arizona, but I think back to Mark said and just leave it alone. I try and push that morning encounter to the back of my mind and focus on my time with Sofia. We spend all day lounging around and playing. Before I know it I'm starting get ready for my night shift, and check on Sofia sleeping in her room. Mark comes in looking tired for work.

"Hey, Torres. I'm beat I think I'm just gonna crash. How long has Sof been down?"

"A couple hours, you can take my room. I'll be back in the morning"

I look into Sofia's room one more time before I leave and head out. I'm waiting for the elevator, and when it opens I see Arizona getting off.

"Calliope. Twice in one day I see you."

"Yeah, crazy coincidence. I'm headed out for my night shift, I'll be back early in the morning"

"Oh well maybe I'll see you again in the morning." She says with a wink and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I step on the elevator and wave bye to her.

After a ten-hour shift I'm finally back home in my apartment making some coffee for Mark and myself. Sofia has already been up and is down again for her mid morning nap. There is a knock on the door and I go answer it without even checking to see who it is.

"Oh crap, it's Arizona" I say to myself.

"Well open it, Torres" Mark says coming out of the bathroom.

I open the door and see Arizona standing there with a box of donuts.

"Good morning, Calliope. I know you had a long shift so I thought I drop by and bring you some donuts. I love donuts; I eat them all the time when I'm happy and sad. My favorite is powered, but I love all donuts equally and now I'm rambling"

I think it's the cutest thing watching her ramble on and on about donuts. "Come in, I have some coffee if you would like."

She steps in and is immediately taken back by Mark standing there smiling at her.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I can come back"

"No, no it's totally fine. Mark, remember Arizona from earlier?"

"Yes, of course. Arizona it's nice to see you again.

There is a bit of an awkward silence, but Mark quickly excuses himself.

"Well, I have to go hit the gym. I'll see you later, Torres. Again, nice to meet you Arizona"

"Yeah you too!" Arizona says before Mark leaves.

"So donuts you said? I love donuts" I say and pour us some cups of coffee.

Arizona opens the donut box and each pick one out. She gets some crumbs on her face and I move my finger to wipe them off her mouth. Before I move my finger away she takes it in her mouth and lightly sucks on it before letting it go.

"Mmmmm, sweet." She says with a smile.

"I'm glad I got to see you this morning" I say.

"Me too. Can I give you a proper kiss good morning?"

"I would love that" I say as I move to stand between her legs where she is sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar. The kiss quickly becomes heated and she grabs my hips and moves them closer to her. I love where this is going, but in the back of my mind all I can think about is Sofia. I reluctantly move away.

"Is everything okay? Are you dating Mark?" She ask with a pout on her face.

"Mark, no it's not that, I'm completely single."

"Then what is it because I kind of want to keep kissing you" Arizona says grabbing at my hips again.

I look at her trying to figure out a way to say it, but the baby monitor goes off and a small squeal comes out of it.

"I have a daughter."

"Oh" is all she says and moves her hands away from my hips. I can't exactly read her face, but I know that she is trying to digest the information.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Arizona's POV

Daughter. She has a kid. That's cool, right? I mean everyone has a story? I'm sitting in Callie's living room where she went to go check on her daughter her just woke up from a nap. It would be rude to bring donuts, kiss, and then leave when she tells me she has a daughter, right? I mean I'm a teacher I enjoy kids. I like to see them learn and grow and people better human beings. Personally I never really thought about having kids. I like when other people have them, but it just wasn't in the cards for me. Or so I thought. People always say when you meet the right person marriage, kids, and everything changes, but I'm not sure if that was going to happen to me. Calliope. I really like her. We seem to really get along well. Am I really willing to let whatever we have go because she has a daughter? Wait, how did the daughter get here? She must have had sex with a guy, so is she gay, or bi, or what? I have so many questions I need to process, but I can't really do that here in her place. I hear the door open and I'm assuming Callie is coming out.

She's so cute! The first reaction I say to myself when I see Callie holding a little girl. I've seen kids, and she is definitely one of the cutest I've seen. She looks just like Calliope. I can tell Callie is trying to gauge my reaction, and I'm still trying to figure out everything myself, but I need to put on a good face for right now.

"She's adorable, Callie"

"Thank you. Sofia can you say hi to Arizona?" She says waving Sofia's hand at me. "She just woke up from a little nap."

"Yeah, well I'm sure you want some time with her. I can come back later."

"Arizona, you can stay…"

"No, really it's okay. I'll be back over later. I promise" I try to reassure her. This isn't a total deal breaker, but I just need some time to process and get my thoughts in order. I can't help but see a little bit of Mark in Sofia's face, but I think that's a conversation for another time. I head to the door and look back at Sofia and Callie. I can tell Callie is a little sad, but I just don't know what to exactly say right now and I don't want to say the wrong thing. I open the door and walk across the hall to my place.

I've taken a nice bath and got all relaxed. I let my mind go back to my encounter earlier with Callie and Sofia. I'm not a parent; I don't even think I'm the parent type. I know Callie isn't expecting me to be a parent to Sofia, but I can't help but think that I will have some time of parental role with Callie if we get into a relationship. Relationship. What are we even? We haven't even gone on a proper date yet, and Arizona loves to wine and dine a girl. It's only right; every girl deserves to feel special. I want to continue whatever this is with Callie; I at least owe her that. If she didn't have a kid I wouldn't even think twice about this situation, but this is a major deal. I'll never be her top priority, Sofia will and that's only right because that is her daughter. Am I okay with being second? What is the baby's father situation? That in itself can be a whole lot of drama. I just want to spend time with Callie, at least at first. All my questions are going to be answered by Calliope herself so I need to talk to her. I go get my phone and send her a quick text.

 **Hey, so can I come over and talk?**

 _I would really like that; you can come over when you're ready._

 **Cool, great. I'll be over soon.**

 _Just walk in, the door in unlocked._

I get myself mentally prepared for the conversation I'm about to have. I want to keep it as civil as possible. We are neighbors and I will see her often. I gather myself, and grab my keys and head into Callie's place.

I open the door slowly and knock on it, "Hello?"

"Hey Arizona, come in. We are just sitting on the couch."

I walk over to Callie and I see that she has Sofia in bouncy carrier sitting on the floor. I can't help but smile when I see her little face. I must admit she is a really delightful little girl.

"So" She says nervously.

"So" I say back.

"I have a daughter."

"Yeah, you do." I say back while sitting down on the couch next to Callie.

"Your thoughts?"

"Um…I mean she really cute."

"Thanks, Arizona, but what does that mean for us? I know we aren't really anything yet, but I thought we were maybe going somewhere."

"Yeah, we were"

"We were?"

"I mean we are! I mean I would like too" I say nervously.

"Me too. I would really like that." Callie smiles back at me. I can't help my smile back. Her smile is contagious and it warms my heart.

"Look, all of this is new to me. A new city, a new job, a new place, probably new friends, and a potential new relationship. I just think I need to slow down a little bit."

I can tell Callie has disappointment in her eyes with my answer.

"But I'm not saying I want to end this" I say motioning between Callie and myself. "I really like you, so I want to continue whatever this is with a date the day after tomorrow. It would be my first day of work and I would love to celebrate with you over dinner." I say with a smile and I see Callie's face light up.

"I would love that."

"With that being said, if at all possible could it just be me and you for a little bit? I would like to get to know Sofia more too, but I think I really need to get to know her stunning mom first. We can work around whatever schedule you have with her, and if not we can include her in our activities, but I just want to get to know Calliope more." I say moving closer to her and taking her hands in mine.

"I think I can work with that. She's my daughter and I love her more then life itself, but I understand where you are coming from." She says. "I know you have a lot going on, and quite frankly I do too, but I'm willing to try."

"Great. I'm really glad you said that because I really, really like you, Calliope."

"Me too, Arizona. Um, do you have any questions you want to ask me about Sofia?"

"Ummm, not really at the moment. Well actually I have one. I hope it isn't too personal."

"Go ahead" she nods towards me.

"What is the deal with her father?" I ask shakily.

"Oh, um her dad is Mark." She says looking down at our hands instead of at my face.

"Mark? Like Mark from earlier?" I say a little surprised. I assumed, but it's different getting a definite answer.

"Yeah, it's a long story, but it involved lots of talking and alcohol."

"I see. So, what's the deal with you guys?" I can't help but feel a little protective of Callie already.

"We are strictly friends and co-parents."

"Okay, well he seems like a pretty good dad. Although his personality seems a little…"

"Man-whorish? Smug? Alpha male? Yeah, that's him, but he really is a great person and even better dad. I think Sofia has had a good impact on him." Callie says smiling.

"Well that's good. So did you guys date or…."

"No. Nothing like that, he's technically one of my superiors at work…it's complicated. He's really been there for me though. When I started having feelings for women, he listened to me and tried to help me in any way. I went through a weird relationship with a woman, it was more of a learning experience for myself but nonetheless Mark was there for me the whole time. I hate labeling, but if you had to label it I would say that I'm bisexual. He understood and has always been there for and Sofia. We are a little makeshift family."

"I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you. Would you like to hold Sofia?" She asks.

"Um..."

"I promise it will be okay." I shrug my shoulders and nod. She gets up from the couch and our hands lose contact. I immediately feel sad at the loss; such a small intimate act from her already has an effect on me. Callie picks up Sofia and hands her to me in my lap. She looks up at me and I smile and make a little noise at her. Her little legs and hands kick around. Her eyes go wide at me and she makes a little smile that absolutely melts my heart. I know right then that I'm taken with this little girl.

"You know, it's very hard to get a smile out of her these days. Mark even has trouble, but with you she smiled right away." Callie says with a grin on her face.

"Hey, well what can I say? I'm good with the kids." I joke with her. She laughs and I know that I'm already addicted to her laugh. It's so sexy and smooth.

I continue to play with Sofia a little bit more and talk to Callie. We all get along and have great conversation. I decide that it's time for me to leave, so I hand a hungry Sofia back to Callie and head towards the date.

"So, I will text you details about the date tomorrow. I've got to brush up on my research and make sure I find us a nice place in the city," I say to Callie who is standing next to me at the door.

"Great, I can't wait. If you need a suggestion I ca—"

"Nope. I got this. I want to take you on a proper date on the town, so I will do everything." I say with a little bit of pride in myself.

I lean in for a kiss and when I meet Callie's lips I know I'm stuck. I won't ever get tired of kissing her lips. I deepen the kiss a little bit, but a wiggly Sofia on Callie's hip makes us break apart.

"Bye, Sofia. It was very nice to meet you." I say and walk out of Callie's place. I don't know where we going, but I know I want to continue it. Five minutes after leaving Callie's place my mind takes me back to a bubbly Sofia and she already has me wrapped around her finger.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Callie's POV

It's date night! I'm excited to go out with Arizona tonight. Mark was very happy for me and agreed to watch Sofia tonight. I haven't been on a real date in forever. I have an hour before Arizona is going to pick me up. I just got out the shower I need to find the perfect outfit. I was thinking about a nice skirt with a blouse, but I really want to show out tonight. I mean it's the first date; I have to make my best impression. I decide on to wear a dress, but now I need to pick one. Arizona didn't tell me exactly where were going, but she told me to dress up. I have a knee-length black dress that really pushes up my breasts, but I also have a red dress that's a little short, but really shows off my legs. Boobs or legs? I decide since we got hot and heavy earlier and she's already seen me in my bra I'll treat her to my long, smooth legs. I put on the red dress and some killer heels, if I may say so myself, and go about getting my hair ready. Before I know it I hear a knock at the door and I know that Arizona is waiting for me. I check myself in the mirror one last time and go to answer the door.

"Wow, Calliope you look absolutely stunning" Arizona says while looking me up and down. I know at that moment that I picked the right dress. She walks into my apartment and hands me something. "Here" She says while giving me a bouquet of flowers and a small teddy bear.

"I've never been given a small teddy bear before, is this an Arizona special?" I ask questioningly.

"It's for Sofia. If I plan on winning over her mom I know I need to make Sofia feel just as special, if not more" She says with a wink. I can't help but smile at the small, kind gesture that Arizona just did. I really wasn't expecting that.

"Thanks, that really is very thoughtful." I say honestly.

"No problem. Now, you ready to get this date started? I think I'm more nervous about this date then I was about my first day of work today." She says with a small laugh.

"Oh right, I'm so sorry how was your first day?'

"How about I tell you over dinner?" Arizona leads me by the small of my back out my place and we head to the elevator after I lock up.

After a nice, short car ride filled with small conversation and laughter we reach our destination of an Italian restaurant.

"I hope you like this place, I heard it was great" She says.

"Arizona, yes I love this place! I went when it first opened and haven't been able to get back in since!" I gasp out.

"Well good. I did have to do a little sweet talking on the phone to get us a reservation." She says while helping me out my side of the car. She takes me hand and walks us up to the restaurant. After we are seated and start looking over the menu I take a few glances at Arizona and notice that she is wearing a blue dress that definitely puts her glorious breasts on display. I have to contain myself from starring.

"I was thinking about getting a bottle of wine for the table, how does that sound?"

I quickly look back at Arizona so she doesn't catch me starring, "Um, yeah that sounds fine. I'll have whatever you have."

Arizona looks back over the wine menu and orders a bottle while I continue to look at the menu for a dinner entrée. After the waiter comes back with our wine and takes our orders and menus away we start begin talking about our day.

"So how was your first day? Were the students nice? What about your new co-workers?" I ask excitingly.

"It was actually really great. I teach seventh grade history and everyone was nice, but then again it was the first day. The other teacher seemed nice and helpful. I think I may be the youngest, but I did notice another young teacher who just graduated from graduate school as well, her was Teddy. She's a new physical education teacher, we sat together at orientation." Arizona states.

"Well that's good. It's also good to have at least one person in your corner."

"Very true. So how was your day? I know residency can be busy and stressful?"

"That is true, I actually had to switch shifts with someone to come tonight—"

"I'm sorry, Callie I didn't mean to inconvenience you." She cuts off.

"No, really it was okay. I wanted to come out tonight. It's been a long time since I've been on a date." I say back and put my hands on the table.

"Well I'm glad I got to get you out." She replies and moves her hands on the table and starts playing with my fingers.

"How is Sofia?"

"She's great, Mark has her tonight. I try not to leave her in the hospital daycare too much, but really only Mark and I watch her. She's just so precious to me that I still have trouble leaving her with other people.

"That's understandable. So what does Mark do?"

"He's a Plastic Attending. I basically say he just gives people boob jobs and takes fat out of people asses, but he insists there is more to it and secretly I know there is, but I just like making fun of him. Plastics brings in a lot of money to the hospital and he's great at his job."

"My roommate in college got a boob job and spent almost a semesters worth of tuition on it, but I must say her boobs did look really good afterward." She says with a chuckle. A few minutes later our dinner comes and we eat in comfortable silence.

"How was it?" She inquires.

"Really good, even better then the first time but I think my company this time also had a part in that." I say with a sly grin.

"Well I'm happy to hear that."

We talk some more and have a little bit more wine, and when the bill comes Arizona automatically reaches for it and pays for it.

"Thank you, Arizona. I had a good time." I say walking back to her car.

"Well there is one more place I want to take you."

We get in the car and I let her lead the way without asking any questions. We get to a well lit park by the water. She tells me to stay in the car and she gets out goes to the trunk. She comes around my side of the car and opens the door for me. I see she has a small cooler in the other hand.

"What's that?" I ask.

"You'll see soon. Come on, let's go."

We walk to a small bench and sit down. She opens the cooler and I see that she brought five different pints of ice cream.

"Take your pick, Calliope." She says while handing me a spoon.

"Wow, um, I think I have some chocolate chip cookie dough." I say and she gets it out the cooler and hands it to me. I think that is a cute, creative little addition to our date night. I notice she picks chocolate and we both start eating our ice cream straight from the containers. After a few minutes of eating and small talk we put down our ice cream.

"That was really good," She says.

"Yeah, I haven't had cookie dough ice cream in forever."

"We got to get you to start doing more things, Calliope. Life is too short to go too long without some good chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream." Arizona says half joking.

"You're right. I always put all my focus on Sofia and my job."

"You can't forget about yourself, but if you do I'll be there to help you out." She says and leans in to give me a kiss. The kiss is a little cold from all the ice cream we just ate, but that quickly fades away when she pulls my head in closer to her by putting her hand on the back of my neck. I move my hands up to her face and lick her bottom lip for permission; she readily opens her mouth to accept my tongue. We continue to kiss and then she slips her tongue into my mouth and I let out a small moan. Before we know it we both need some oxygen and a light chill of the night breaks us apart.

"You taste really good, Calliope."

"You too." I say with a smile.

We pack up the ice cream and head back to her car. "What are you going to do with the rest of that?"

"Well I was thinking about putting it back in my freezer and hopefully you can come over again and we can eat some more. Especially if it always ends with us kissing like that." She answers while closing my car door. I smile to myself already mentally thinking about our next ice cream date. We head back to our building and up to our floor.

"If you want to come in for some late coffee, I can put a pot on?" I ask not wanting this nice to end.

"I would really like that."

We walk into my apartment and I go about putting some coffee on while Arizona makes herself comfortable at the breakfast bar.

"So what time do you have to be into work tomorrow?" I ask her.

"Since it's my first year and I'm not a homeroom teacher, but first class isn't until 9:15, so I have some time in the morning."

"That's really good. It allows you to take your time in the morning."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to really enjoy that." She answers and I go about getting out some cream, sugar, and mugs for our coffee. I pour us each a cup and join Arizona on a stool next to her at the breakfast bar. We each take a sip and turn to face each other.

"That's really good. Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem of course. I've learned to love coffee working in a hospital. Although I was more of an iced coffee girl since I'm from Miami. It was always too hot for me to drink a hot beverage, but that quickly changed once I moved here," I laugh.

"Miami, that sounds nice! Is the rest of your family down there?"

"Yeah, my sister, mom and dad."

"How often do you get down there to visit?" She asks and I immediately get nervous talking about my family.

"Not that often, ever since I started dating women and had a baby out of wedlock we don't really communicate much. I was raised strictly Catholic and my family doesn't necessarily approve of how I live my life. My dad and I were really close and we talk once maybe every few months just to check in, but the conversation is usually short. My sister and I email every few weeks, but it's not the same." I say with sadness in my voice.

"Oh, Calliope I'm so sorry to hear that. Once I told me brother he was accepting right away, and when I told my parents they said they already knew and was just waiting for me to say something." She replies. I wish my experience was like that, but I'm glad she at least had a good experience with her family.

"That's nice to hear. I hope to rekindle my relationship with my family. At least my dad and sister I think my mom is lost cause unfortunately."

"I'm sure they will come around. I mean have they seen how cute Sofia is? She's a heartbreaker."

I laugh at her attempt to get back to the easiness we had the whole night.

"Well, Calliope I think its time to go, but thank you for going on a date with me." She says getting up and heading towards the door.

"It was certainly my pleasure and I can't wait to do it again, hopefully soon."

"I think that can be arranged." She says and gives me a kiss goodnight. I can't help but want to feel more of her so I push her up against the back of my door and put my hands on her hips. Our mouths are attached and our dominating each other. She moves her hands from my hand down by back and grabs by ass. She starts to massage it while pulling me closer to her. I move my hands from her hips and start to move her dress up a little so I can place my leg right at her core. I hear her moan when my leg makes contact at her core and she moves her face to the side and I attack her neck. I think she's going to have a hickey in the morning, but we don't seem to care. She starts grinding down on my leg and wetness begins to collect between my legs.

"Callie" She breathes out.

"Hmm" I respond still attacking her neck.

"Calliope" She says again while moving her hands up to my hips.

"Mhmm?"

"I think we should…shit that feels so good."

"I know" I say moving from her neck back to her mouth.

She moves her head away reluctantly and pushes me back a little bit.

"Callie, I really, really love where this is going, but I want our first time to not be rushed. I want to be able to take my time with you."

"Of course, you're right." I say moving myself back and letting her off the door and getting ourselves semi presentable again. "I think I just got carried away"

"I think we both did." She says while running a hand through her hair. "I have to say though, I think I'll need a cold shower before I can go to sleep."

"Yeah, you and me both" I say with a laugh. She leans in a gives me a peck on the lips then says goodbye and heads out. I stand there looking at my closed door smiling and replaying the night we just had. I walk back to my room and start to get ready for bed. I hear my phone go off and I see I have a text from Arizona.

 **I hope you know my panties are completely ruined now.**

I smile and quickly reply.

 _Mine too, but it was totally worth it._

 **You bet your ass it was.**

 _I'm taking my ass to the shower. Good night, Arizona._

 **I'm definitely up for the option of you sending me a picture of that cute little ass.**

I contemplate the idea before I reply.

 _I rather you see it in person some other night._

 **So when is our next date again?**

 _I'll send you the details soon…_


	7. Chapter 7

All credit goes to ABC/Shondaland…I don't own anything.

Some sexy content going forward…

Chapter Seven

Callie's POV

It's been just over two weeks since my first official date with Arizona and we have been talking nonstop. We talk on the phone almost every night and we text throughout the day. With that being said, I still haven't seen her as much as I would have liked. We did have another ice cream date, but that was a week ago. Between her new job and me with Sofia and residency there hasn't been much contact, but that is all going to change later today. I came into the hospital late last night because of an emergency, while I wasn't happy being interrupted from my sleep I at least get to get off work someone early and plan on meeting Arizona later. She is going to come by after work and we are going to hang out with Sofia. This will be her first official hang out with Sofia and I'm excited and nervous. Sofia has taken to Arizona, but we haven't spent a whole bunch of time together. I just really want them to get along. Sofia may be only six going on seven months old, but still you can tell when a baby likes someone or not. I'm standing at a nurses station finishing up a few charts when I see my best friend walking towards me with a cup of coffee.

"Torres! Got you a cup of coffee. I feel like we need to catch up. I only see you at the hospital and pick ups with Sof. How is everything?

"Thanks, Mark. Yeah, I know it's been pretty busy."

"Hmmmm, is it safe to assume that a certain blonde has been keeping you busy?" Mark asks with a grin.

"Yes and no. We talk and text, but we haven't hung out much lately, both just so busy. We are hanging out with today though with Sofia."

"Really, using our kid as bait, huh?"

"Shut it, Mark" I quickly respond.

"Just kidding, so when am I going to official meet this Arizona? I mean she's already meeting my kid I think I should know her."

"You're right. Maybe tomorrow when you come pick Sof up for your weekend we can stop by her place and get a quick introduction out the way"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, why so hasty?"

"I don't want you to go all alpha male on her, plus I'm not even sure what we really are"

"Well it seems like your girlfriends to me" Mark says confidently.

"Really? I mean I think I would want that, well I know I would want that but we haven't even discussed that yet." I say back.

"Well have you guys slept together yet?" Mark asks.

"Mark!"

"What, I'm serious?"

"Well for your information we have not. Honestly haven't really gotten past second base." I say shyly.

"Torres, I know you better then that. If you guys are going this slow it must be something serious."

"Well every time we get close we always end things because we want to do it correctly."

"I guess that's understandable. I can only imagine what it will be like when it finally happens." Mark says smugly.

"And I'm putting a stop to this conversation right now." I say closing up a chart and handing it to a nurse.

"Look, Torres if you ever need help again, I'm more then happy…"

"Yeah, I'm sure you are, but I don't think I'll be needing your services any longer. Anyway, I'm gonna go pick up Sof from daycare and get her ready. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, give her a kiss for me…Arizona that is."

"Mark!"

"Just kidding. You make it too easy, Callie." And with that I turn away from him and head to the elevator to go get my daughter.

Arizona's POV

It's just after five in the afternoon and I'm walking into my apartment to change into some more comfortable clothes. Today I'm hanging out with Sofia and Callie. She texted me a little while ago saying that she is home from the hospital and told me to come over whenever. I really excited to see Callie again; it's been too long in my opinion. I'm also excited to see Sofia. I've seen her a handful of times, but it's kind of just been in passing and nothing serious. I decide to switch into some jeans and a nice top with some Converse sneakers because Callie said that we could take a walk in the park. I think it will be nice to go out with Callie again, plus I can't wait to see her in mommy mode. Something about that makes her even more attractive. I grab my purse, keys, and phone and head over to Callie's.

"Hey, I'm here!" I call out entering Callie's place. I look around, but don't see Callie and Sofia. I always wonder why her door is unlocked, but quickly shrug it off. I begin to look around but quickly see Callie holding Sofia coming out of her room.

"Oh hey, sorry I was just changing Sofia to get her ready for our park date." She says while giving me a hug with Sofia on her hip.

"No problem. Hi, miss Sofia it's nice to see you again." I say to the bubby baby.

"Sof can you say hi back to Arizona? Do you want to hold her?"

"Sure" I say and take Sofia in my arms and slightly bounce her. She is so cute wearing a little pair of baby jeans and an orange shirt. Her smile is contagious and lights up the room. Callie goes about the room gathering everything and we quickly head out to the park. We are in the middle of a nice stool, with Sofia in the stroller, and talking about out respective days at work. Without even realizing it, are our holding hands while Callie pushes the stroller with one hand. We decide to take a little break and sit down on a bench. Callie goes into the baby bag and start feeding Sofia a little snack.

"So Callie I was wondering…"

"Yeah?" She says looking at me face on.

"Well these past few weeks have been great and I really like hanging out with you and getting to know Sofia."

"Me too. Your text messages help get me through the day."

I know what you mean, but sometimes I have to make sure I don't open them around the students because you can be a little naughty I've come to realize" Arizona says cheekily.

"What can I say? I like to keep it spicy." I laugh.

"And I really enjoy that. I guess what I want to know if we are exclusive, because I don't want to see anyone else." I say nervously playing with my hands.

"Well I don't want you to be seeing anyone else and I certainly don't want to be seeing anyone else."

"So we are exclusively seeing each other?" I ask for confirmation.

Callie takes hold of my hands and leans in to give me a passionate kiss then breaks it, "Yes, Arizona we are exclusively seeing each other." Callie says with confidence looking into my eyes.

I can't help but have the biggest grin on my face, but quickly my mind goes a mile a minute and I have another question, "Wait, so is exclusively dating the same as girlfriends or are they different. I mean I'm down with either one, its just some people interpret things differently and I want us to be on the same page. We can do whatever your comfortable with. In my mind I thought that meant girlfriends, but then I didn't explicitly say 'girlfriends' so I'm not really sure. I mean –"

"Arizona, you're rambling."

"Right, sorry."

"To me they seem to kind of overlap, but if you don't want to label us girlfriends right now that is okay, we can still be exclusive if you want." She says back to me.

"Well what if I want us to be girlfriends?"

"Then I want us to be girlfriends."

"Really?" I ask excited

"Yes, Arizona really. I would love to be your girlfriend." She says back and I crash our lips together for a kiss, but quickly remember we are out in a public park with a little girl staring up at us.

"I think Sofia likes that idea of us being together." Callie says, and I look at Sofia and see she has a huge grin on her face and is clapping her hands together in her stroller. We decide to start to head back to Callie's place for dinner. Once back in her apartment we decide to order Chinese food for dinner and make it a casual night in. Once the food arrives we eat together, all the while Callie sets up Sofia with some baby food and helps her eat.

"Callie, you've barely touched your food. I can take over feeding Sofia if you want?"

"Oh no that's okay, you go head a finish. I'll eat later."

I put down my fork and place my hand on Callie's wrist to get her attention, "Seriously Callie I can do it. I want you to eat." I say. I don't even give her an answer and take the baby spoon from her hand and start feeding the hungry little girl.

"Thank you, Arizona." She says and leans over to give me a quick peck on the mouth before she starts digging into her food. After I finish with Sofia and Callie deems herself done with dinner she takes Sofia to give her a night time bath.

"You can watch TV or something, I should be out in about ten minutes then we can do whatever." She says picking up Sofia from her high chair.

"I can come with you if you would like?"

"No it's okay, bath time can be messy and it gives me some bonding time with my baby girl. Pick out a movie if you want." She says before disappearing into Sofia's bathroom. She comes out ten minutes later and I can tell bath time got a little carried away because she changed her shirt.

"I'm about to put her down, but she wanted to come and give mommy's girlfriend a goodnight kiss." She says handing Sofia over to me.

"Well that was very nice of her. Thank you, Sofia." I say giving Sofia a kiss on the head and walking her back into her room with Callie next to me. After we get Sofia down we head back to the living area and watch some television. I'm leaning on the armrest of the couch with Callie leaning in next to me.

"Thanks for hanging with us today, Arizona. I know having a baby around can slow things down a little bit, but I think Sof had fun." Callie says looking at me.

"I had a great time, plus I like Sofia. She seems like a low maintenance kid."

"Well you haven't seen her break down. When the water works start you may think differently." She says laughing.

"I think I could handle it. So what do you want to do tomorrow? Maybe a nice Saturday breakfast out on the town?"

"Oh that sounds nice, I haven't done that in a while. I just have to check in with Mark because it's his weekend with Sofia. I'm not sure what time he's coming by to pick her up."

"Okay, well just let me know."

We flip through the channels and land on the movie "Bring it On". During the movie we give each other small kisses and glances. After she gets up to make us some popcorn she comes back and sits next to me on the couch. I put my arm around her and pull her closer to me with the popcorn bowl in my lap. By the time the movie is over, the popcorn is finished and we making out. Callie starts to lean back on the opposite side of the couch pulling me down with her. I lay directly on her, but then she widens her legs so I can fall through them and get more comfortable. Her hands are in my hair and one of my hands is under her shirt playing with breasts. She pushes me up to take her shirt off and I follow her lead. We go back to our earlier position, but this time she starts put hands on my ass and grabs it. Our tongues continue battling for dominance and my core starts to heat up when I hear her moaning so close to me ear.

"Arizona" She breathes outs.

"Yeah…"

"Let's go to my room" She says while kissing my neck.

"Are you sure?" I question.

"Yes!" She says happily.

We both get up and head to her room, leaving our shirts in the living area. We each her room while we are still kissing. I back her up until the backs of her legs reach the bed and she sits down on the edge with me still standing up. She starts to unbutton my jeans and slides them down my legs leaving me in my panties and bra. She moves her face just over my aroused center and inhales. "Arizona, you smell amazing," She says with lust in her eyes and I immediately become even wetter. I bend down to kiss her and slowly push her back up the bed. I take off her pants and continue to crawl up her. She pulls be down by my neck and pushes her tongue into her mouth. I move to her neck and lay down fully on her. My hand travels to her breast and I quickly sit up bringing Callie with me.

"This bra needs to go" I say to her. She quickly takes it off and I do the same. We both stare at each others chests.

"God, Callie you are so beautiful" I say and lean her back against the bed. I quickly move down her and start licking her left breast while my hand massages the other. I take her breast in my mouth and lick circles around her nipple. I feel Callie squirm with my touch, but keep going. I move to the other breast and do the same thing.

"Yes, Arizona that feels so good." She husks out. I smile and continue my work. After a few more minutes I continue moving my way down her body until I reach her center with her black lace panties still covering it. I look up and see Callie look at me and give me an approving nod. I hook my fingers under the panties and slowly move them off her legs. I come face to face with her center again and plant open mouth kisses on it. I feel Callie move and I know she needs and wants more. I use both of my thumbs and spread her pussy lips open all the while I'm licking my lips at the glorious sight. "Arizona, please" Callie says and take a long swipe at her center. The sound that comes out of her mouth almost makes me come on the spot. I lick her again, up and down with slow motions, I know she wants more but I'm enjoying myself so much. She tastes fucking amazing. I grab her legs with my hands and pull her closer. She drapes her legs over my shoulders and I devour her pussy. I speed up my motions and soon latch on to her clit.

"Yes, right there Arizona. Don't stop, don't you ever fucking stop" She says and I just keep going.

I look up at her and see her head thrown back and her mouth open. I see her heavy breasts rising and falling and I smile to myself.

"Yes baby. You feel amazing. More, I need more." She says. I continue to suck her clit before giving her another long, sensual swipe and crawl back up her body. I hover over her with, "Calliope, open your eyes. I need to see you." I say. As soon as she does I crash our mouth together wit her still on my tongue. She inhales my tongue with her mouth and sucks on it.

"I taste fucking awesome on you." She says when we break. We kiss again and I move my hand down her body until I'm met with her folds.

"I need to feel you in me, Arizona." She says in my ear. With that I enter her with two fingers and I feel her arch her back.

"Oh shit! Yes. Harder, Faster. Deeper." She says and I put all my weight behind my fingers and thrust into Callie. The sounds she is making have my dripping from my panties. I move my thumb over her clit and stroke her some more.

"Baby, I'm about to come—I'm coming Arizona. Yessss!" She cried outs and I hope we don't wake Sofia. I continue inside of Callie, but start to slow down a little. I feel her nails dig into my back, but I don't care. I would take all this pain to see her in that much pleasure. I slowly pull out of Callie and hear her whimper at the loss.

"That…was…the…best…orgasm…I've…ever…had" Callie gasps out while still trying to fill her lungs with oxygen.

"Well I'm glad I could help with that." I saw leaning down and kissing her again. I roll off Callie and allow her to come back from her high. She rolls over to face me and gives me another kiss.

"Thank you." She says with a smile.

"It was truly, my pleasure." I grin back.

"Well I have another way to thank you." She says and rolls on top of me. I know it won't take long for me to come because watching Callie in that state was all I really needed. She kisses my neck before moving down to my chest and takes each hardened pick nipple into her mouth and moans while staring up at me. She continues giving attention to each breast before moving down to my center.

"I think these are already ruined" She says smugly before ripping my panties off, "How is it possible that you smell even better?" She says coming face to face with my wet center. "I see you started with out me" And before I know it she is licking up my pussy with all of her tongue.

"Shit Cal," is all I can get out. She latches onto my clit and moves her tongue around it before switching up to suck it.

"Yes, keep going. Oh my god, yessss Callie." She moves her hands up to my breasts and starts massaging them, and I think I'm in heaven. She lets go of my clit and sticks her tongue into my folds. "Fuck!" is what I get out and my hands move to her head to keep her in place. She continues to lick, suck, nip, and kiss my pussy until I combust. "Callie, babe I'm about to come…keep going…shit…don't stop…fuck I'm coming—shit I'm coming Cal!" And a burst goes straight to my core. Callie just chuckles and the vibrations almost make me come again. She slowly laps up all of my juices and nips at the insides of my thighs. She ever so slowly makes her way up to me and I immediately bring her in for a passionate kiss. I can still taste myself on tongue, and moan at the taste.

"Fuck, Arizona you taste so good." She says after we break for air.

"You are amazing. I think we should do that every night." I laugh out.

"I think we could maybe manage something." She plays along before rolling off me.

"It's times like this that I'm glad Sofia takes after her mother with her sleeping habits. I don't ever think I've been that loud before" Callie says before moving draping her arm over my stomach.

"I'm glad I could help."

"Me too" She says before lightly tracing her fingers of my breasts. The slow ministrations of Callie help me drift off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything….all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Eight

Callie's POV

The sun was creeping into my bedroom and I automatically start to wake up. I look to the clock and see that it's almost seven in the morning. I'm not usually a morning person, but with Sofia I've become accustomed to waking up early…even on the weekends. I look next to me and the events of last night quickly come back to my memory. I can't help but smile thinking that my girlfriend – I think I'm gonna like saying that – is sleeping next to me soundly. I look over to the baby monitor and listen for any sounds of Sofia, but I hear nothing. I know that in about fifteen minutes that will probably change, but I close my eyes and try to get a little bit more rest before she wakes up. Before I can really return to my unconscious state I hear the front door open and I'm immediately on high alert, but then I hear Mark's voice…shit.

"Torres!" I hear him call out and I feel Arizona move next to me. I quickly try to wrap my brain around what is happening, but I hear his footsteps coming closer to my room.

"Callie, where is our little princess? She's usually up by now. I know you're not in there still sleep." He says while flinging my bedroom door open.

"MARK! I yell throwing a pillow at him towards the door.

"Oh, well what do we have here? Does that Arizona chick know you are sleeping around, I mean I know you told me that you're not official, but still. I didn't think you had it in you." He says looking at the other body in my bed.

"GET. OUT. NOW!" I growl at him and he closes the door. I look over to Arizona and see that she's awake and trying to comprehend everything that just happened in that last thirty seconds.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry about that. I didn't think he would be here this early for Sofia. He usually calls or text first." I say to a still sleepy Arizona. Before she can respond I lean over and give her a quick kiss on the lips and go to my bathroom and put on a robe before heading out into the living room. I see Mark holding a bouncy Sofia in his arms when I open my bedroom door.

"Mark! What was that!?" I ask harshly.

"Well excuse me, I didn't think you would have company over this early in the morning."

"Exactly Mark, you didn't think. You usually call first or text so I can get her bag ready for you when you come over. What happened to that little arrangement, hmmmm?"

"Well I just got off a late shift and was across the way at the hospital. Plus I thought maybe we could have a Saturday breakfast with Sofia."

"Well I actually have plans with my girlfriend for your information."

"Wait, what?" He asks excited.

"Yeah, me and Arizona were going out to eat, and no you can't come with us. Enjoy your weekend with Sofia."

"I see you and Arizona made it official yesterday, huh? Wait…is that who is in your bed?"

"Duh, Mark. Look she's probably a little frazzled right now and it's basically seven in the morning. I need you to go." I say pushing him towards the door and giving Sofia a kiss on the cheek.

"Good work, Torres. I see I taught you well!" He says smugly.

"Bye, Mark!" I say closing the door. I take a deep breath and head back into my room. I see Arizona is sitting up against the headboard with a shirt on. "No, no, no keep your shirt off. You are so beautiful, Arizona." I say crawling back into bed.

"Well I was kind of unsure of what to do, and if he came back in here I wanted to have a shirt on." She says shyly.

"Well don't worry, we were both fully covered when he came in, and if he did see something I would wash his eyes out with soap!" I say trying to ease the tension.

"So does he just always bust into your place?"

"Yeah, pretty much…but I usually know when he's coming over so it's not so spontaneous."

"Hmm, well I heard you guys talking out there. He and Sofia could've come to breakfast if you wanted. I think I should meet him again in official girlfriend capacity." She says with a small grin. "Well what does 'girlfriend capacity' mean?" I question. "It just means that we are together for real. I'm really in this, Callie and I want Mark to see that and respect that. I also want him to know that I'll be around Sofia more I'm assuming, and I want him to be okay with that. I know you guys are her parents, but that doesn't mean I don't exist to the little girl." She says with confidence. "Well I think I can arrange a meeting with all of us. Maybe tomorrow we can have dinner here?" I ask suggestively. That sounds like a great idea, Calliope" She replies.

"By the way, that little speech was very hot." I say moving closer to her and laying down next to her.

"Really?" She asks wit ha raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, really" I reply and we kiss passionately. The rest of the morning is spent in bed fooling around, a long, hot shower, and a few cups of coffee before we head out for an early lunch. We hang out for the rest of the day together. In the afternoon we both get a little work done. Arizona with grading some papers, and me looking over some files from work and getting ready for next week. Come nighttime we decide to go out to Joe's and get some drinks before heading back to her apartment and spending the rest of the night together. The following day Mark came over with Sofia for dinner and every played nice…so far. There may be a little tension between Mark and Arizona, but mostly everything was cool. I think Mark was having a little bit of fun teasing Arizona at her expense, but I made sure to cut that quickly. Arizona said she was okay, and that's all that really matters. Over the course of the next week we say each other a few times, and Arizona even came to the hospital one night to have dinner with me. On the way out we ran into Mark and they actually had a good conversation so I think it's safe to say that they are getting along just fine.

It's been two weeks since our hospital dinner date and everything is good. Sofia is happy, I'm happy, and so is Arizona. Arizona has a faculty meeting at school and I'm on the over there now to meet her when she's done and go out to eat. I get to the school building and head to the classroom Arizona gave me the number to by text earlier. When I get to her room I look in the window and see she's chatting very closely with someone. I automatically go on alert, but tell myself to calm down a little bit and just see what's up. I knock on the door and go inside.

"Callie, you made it!" Arizona says while walking up to me and giving me a hug. I make eye contact with the woman behind her, still not sure what to make of her yet.

"Yeah, I told you I'd be here. How was the meeting?

"It was good, the usual stuff. There is someone I want you to meet." She says looking at the other person in the room.

"Callie this is Teddy, Teddy this is Callie, my girlfriend." That name rings a bell and I immediately remember she told me it was a co-worker of hers. I also recall that she told me that Teddy's boyfriend was a professional baseball player and I quickly curse myself for being jealous.

" Ohhh! Teddy it's nice to finally meet you. She's told me a lot about you." I say taking her hand.

"Likewise, Callie. Look Arizona I gotta go watch Henry play. Maybe you and Callie can come with me to a game one day?" She says walking towards the door.

"Yeah, that would be fun!" Arizona says before Teddy heads out.

"I'm starving. Once I finish packing up we can head out." Arizona says returning to her desk and putting some papers away.

"So she knows about us?"

"Uh yeah, Callie. You are my girlfriend. She's a good person and it's kept between us. I usually keep my personal life private from work, but I consider her a friend so it's okay."

"Oh okay, well that's good. So you ready to head out?"

"Yup! Let's eat!"

Twenty minutes later we are seated a table with our drinks and food ordered. We make small talk, but I can tell she has something on her mind, and I call her out on it.

"Arizona, what's up? You've been acting a little funny for the past five minutes."

"Nothing…" She says dismissively.

"Seriously, you can tell me."

"Well it's more of a question"

"Okay, I'm all ears"

"Well a few weeks from now is Thanksgiving and my parents called and said they were coming in town to celebrate and see my new place. My mom wants to make dinner at the apartment and I wanted to know what your plans were?"

"Oh, um I haven't really thought about it. I usually work at the hospital during the holiday. It's Sofia's first Thanksgiving, but she can't really eat all the solid food that comes along with the holiday. Truthfully, I haven't really thought about it." I reply honestly.

"Well do you think maybe after your shift you come stop by and maybe have dessert?"

"I don't see why not?" I say with a smile.

"Great. I know my parents would love to meet you!"

"Should I be nervous I mean I'm usually good with parents, but that doesn't make meeting them any easier."

"You'll be fine. My mom literally likes everyone, and my dad takes a little warming up to, but that's just because I'm his little girl and anyone I bring home to meet him is never going to be good enough for me…in his words" She says.

"Oh well, maybe I'll just have to change his mind about that." I say with a sly grin. Our food is promptly brought out to us and we eat, talk, and drink before heading back to our building. Once we get back we head go to Arizona's place for some late night ice cream, and some television. We start making out on the couch a little bit, but before anything too much can happen I'm paged back to the hospital for an emergency.

"Boo, you suck" Arizona whines.

"I'm sorry, babe but I got to go save lives."

"I know, I know, but it still sucks." She says walking me towards the door. I give her a kiss on the lips before I'm off to the hospital. Once I get into the residents longue and am changing into some scrubs I hear my phone go off and I see I have a message from Arizona.

 **I was really planning on having my way with you tonight. It's been a little while.**

 _I know, I'm sorry. I promise to make it up to you soon!_

 **You better! In the mean time I'll just have to take care of things on my own…**

 _You wouldn't? Not without me!_

 **Oh I would, and I am…**

I gulp at the last message and I start to picture Arizona pleasuring herself.

 **You could send me a picture…**

 _I bet you would like that, but it's better in person. I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Bye Calliope…have fun saving lives._

Before I can reply I hear someone yell my name and I lock up my phone. I need to see some blood to distract my mind from Arizona and the mental image I have of her in my head right now.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

 **A/N: Just want to say thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites. I see everything, I just don't comment that much. I'm open to suggestions as I often come across some writer's block. I have a few things in mind, but it doesn't hurt to have outside voices. Thank you to the people who gave me nice words about that "guest" reviewer who didn't agree with my story. I honestly don't have time to deal with people who don't like what I have to say. I'm just writing because I like to write. On a special note, congrats to anatomyofgreys1 for completing "The River". It's honestly one of the best stories I've read and I can't wait to read what they come up with next. I'm not even sure if they follow this story or not, but they deserve recognition for their work. Okay…on to the next chapter.**

Chapter Nine

Callie's

The smell of coffee is slowly helping me wake up. In about twenty minutes I'm going to make my way over the hospital for my twelve-hour shift. Normally I wouldn't mind twelve-hour shift, but today is Thanksgiving and it's one of Sofia's first major holidays. Mark is coming by in a few to pick her up and they are going to spend the day together to have a semi-normal holiday. He's taking Sof with him to Derek and Meredith's place, but I just think he want's to see Lexi Grey. I'm not sure if they are dating, but I don't really have time to think about his love life because I have a lot going on with me right now. After my shift I'm going over to Arizona's to meet her parents. I'm a little nervous, but all I can do is be myself and hope that's enough, that being said I will put my best foot forward. The sound of the toaster going off alerts me back to my morning activities.

The door opens and I see the smiling face of my girlfriend come up to me at the refrigerator where I'm getting some butter for my toast. "Good morning, Calliope! Happy Thanksgiving!" she says giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well aren't you happy this morning." Taken back by her extra perkiness. I've come to realize that Arizona has a certain perk to her, and I've come to actually love it. I never thought I would, but she makes it easy for me to get along with.

"I am because it's Thanksgiving, my parents are coming over later, and I got to see my beautiful girlfriend this morning before she goes off to work being wonderful. Where's Sof?"

"She's in her crib babbling away. I fed her a little while ago so by the time Mark get's here to pick her up she will be ready for a mid morning nap." I say finishing my toast and coffee and placing my cup and plate in the sink. By the time I turn around from the sink Arizona has be pushed up against it, her body flush against mine with her hands on my hips

"I hate that I won't get to see her this morning, but at least that gives me the chance to give you a proper good morning kiss," she says leaning in to give me a slow, sensual, passionate kiss.

"Mmmm, well good morning again to you." I say once we break for air and are leaning our foreheads together. It's been a while since we've slept over at each other's place. When Sofia is with me at night we both kind of agreed that there would ne no sleepovers, especially after that Mark incident.

"I wish you didn't have to work today, you'll miss me in an apron cooking in the kitchen." She says looking at me face-to-face.

"Whattt, Ms. Arizona Robbins is going to be wearing an apron and cooking? Damn, I'm gonna hate to miss that sight." I say faking shocked.

"Ha-ha, very funny Calliope. I can cook, just not as good as you, hence my parents coming over soon to help get me started and watch the parade."

"That should be nice. I'm going to miss you too, though. As soon as I'm done I'll be over for dessert." I say giving her a kiss on her pink lips. She moves her lips from mine and starts moving to my neck, "Arizonaaaa…" I plead. "Yes, Calliope?" She says against my neck. "As good as this feels, I don't need a hickey going into work." I say sadly. "Well, how about I give you something better." She says and next I feel her play with the button and zipper of my jeans. She cups my sex with her hand, "What about a quick, Thanksgiving morning orgasm, Calliope? Would that be okay?" She asks mischievously.

Our lips reattach and I feel her move her hand and fingers against my wet folds and I know that I'm getting turned on more by each second. She slips her tongue into my mouth and I greedily accept it and moan into her. Her thumb starts rubbing around my clit and I feel myself getting extremely wet, Arizona knows it too and slips two fingers into me. "Shit, yes Arizona. That feels so good" I say next to her ear and she starts pushing her fingers into me faster. I widen my stand a little bit and feel Arizona go even deeper into my and I move my head to her shoulder and give her a slight bit to help me from crying out.

"Now Calliope, I'm not sure my parents don't want marks on me," She husks into my ear and I just let out another moan. She continues rubbing my clit even faster and I know I'm almost to the edge, "k-keep going, Arizona. I'm almost there…I'm-I'm about to…yes, Ari. I'm c-coming Arizona. Shit. Fuck. Yes" I say to her before I shudder and lean over on to shoulder, and she braces me with her body with one hand on my back and the other still in my pants. She starts to slow her fingers and let me come down. She brings her hand out my pants and takes her two fingers that were just inside me into her mouth and leans to my ear, "Mmmm, sweet." She says after pulling out her fingers with a *pop* sound.

I kiss her and smile into the taste of myself still on her lips. Before anything else can happen my front door opens.

"Good Morn—Oh well excuse me ladies!" Mark says smugly.

"Shit, Mark I'm really going to need you to start knocking?" I say moving away from Arizona a little and giving him a hard glare.

"Now Torres why would I start doing that when I have a chance of seeing you and Blondie in action?"

"You know what? Just please go get your daughter so I can make my way to the hospital." I say frustrated. He just smiles at me then looks to Arizona before making his way to Sofia's room. With that I turn back to Arizona and give her a quick kiss.

"Sorry about that." I say apologetically.

"No worries, I have to get going anyway. My dad keeps a tight schedule and I need to start cooking. My mom is making a huge meal and it's only three of us. I'm pretty sure I'll have leftovers for days." She says making her way to the door.

"Okay, well I'll text you once I get off."

"Okay, see you later." She says before retreating back to her place. Mark comes out with Sofia in his arms.

"So you're really meeting her parents tonight?"

"Yeah, after my shift I'm going to have dessert with them." I say letting out a deep sigh.

"Are you nervous?

"Honestly, a little, but I'll be okay."

"You sure you don't want me and Sof to stop by the hospital for your dinner break? I'm sure they will they will have something that resembles a Thanksgiving meal." He asks.

"No, it's really cool, Mark. Thanks for asking though. I just want Sof to have a normal Thanksgiving." I say rubbing her little back and getting a toothless smile in return.

"Okay, well have fun tonight. I'm sure they will love you."

"Thanks. Take care of her."

"I always do." She says before leaving. I'm about to head out the door, but then I remember what happened between me and Arizona earlier and I head into my room to change my underwear…

Arizona's POV

"I think we did some pretty good damage this year, huh Zona?" My mom says while drying the dishes I hand to her from the sink.

"Yeah, we ate a lot." I say back. We just finished dinner and my mom and I our in the kitchen cleaning up and putting away leftovers. My dad is sitting on the couch with a beer while watching football.

"When can we eat pie?" I hear my dad yell from the couch.

"Soon. Callie just texted me saying she's done with work and coming over, Dad." I say back to him and I hear him let out a sigh. "Well, Zona, I can't wait to meet her. From what you've told me she seems wonderful, and any girl that likes you is good for me." I smile at her statement and before I can reply I hear a knock at the door and quickly go to answer it.

"Calliope, I'm so glad to see you."

"Yeah, well after this morning's activities I thought it's the least I could do." She says joking with a slight smirk.

"What happened this morning?" I hear by mom come up behind me and ask.

"Nothing, mom." I say quickly and look at Callie who is laughing to herself.

"Well let the girl come in Zona, move out of the door way." My mom says while hitting me with a dishrag. "Hi dear, I'm Barbara Robbins. I'm so pleased to meet. Every time Arizona mentions you her face lights up.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." Callie says after I close the door behind her. She goes to shake my mothers hand, but I quickly see my mom bring Callie in for a big hug. "Oh you can call me Barbara or Barb, really anything except ma'am and Mrs. Robbins. That's my mother in law."

"Of course, Barbara. I just go by Callie." Callie says with a grin.

"We saved you some leftovers and can cut the pies now that you're here," I say while ushering Callie to the breakfast bar and put a plate in front of her with turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, and some sides.

"Wow, this all looks delicious!" She says while licking her lips.

"I'm glad. We worked hard on it." My mom says with a nod to me. "We also have sweet potato, pumpkin, and apple pies with ice cream of course." My mom says again.

"Well I do love my ice cream" Callie says with a wink to me, and I blush at the memories of our ice cream dates. I hear footsteps coming from the living area and I see my dad approaching the kitchen.

"Barb could you pass me another beer please?" He says and my mom goes into the refrigerator. "Dad, I would like you to meet, Callie, she's my girlfriend." I see Callie look up to the intimidating man and get out of her stool and stand up to my father. "It's a pleasure, sir." She says while holding out a hand. I look at my dad and hope he plays nice with my girlfriend. It's quiet for an awkward five seconds. Next thing I see is a small smile out of the corner of his mouth and he takes Callie's hand and gives her a firm nod and handshake. He takes the beer that my mom has for him and returns to the television.

"Sooo…" Callie says nervously.

"Don't worry, huh. That was a good reception. If he didn't like you he probably would've integrated you right here on the spot." My mom says compassionately.

"Seriously, babe that was good. He's a man of a few words, but when he talks you'll know. Trust me." I say moving around to Callie and placing a calming hand on her.

"Really, Callie don't mind him. So what do you and Arizona have planned for tomorrow? I would love for you to come to lunch with us tomorrow so we could get to know you more. At this rate Daniel is going to be knocked out and we still need to get back to the hotel." My mom says looking over at her husband on the couch getting heavy eyes.

"That sounds really nice, I would have to check with Mark and see what he and Sofia are up to, but if I have nothing else going on I would love to join you all." As soon as Callie said "Sofia" my eyes and body go on alert. I didn't tell my parents about Callie having a daughter because I knew they would have some reservations with me dating someone with a child, especially since I never really wanted any. I look at my mom and see her give me a "Barbara Robbins" glare that let's me know that I messed up. She hates being left out of the loop.

"Sofia is Callie's daughter, mom." I quickly inject.

'Oh, um well you'll have to excuse me dear; I didn't know you had a daughter. I guess Arizona never got around to telling us that." I look to Callie and see that she's disappointed that I didn't tell my parents about Sofia.

"Oh, well she's my pride and joy. Everything I do is for her. She and Arizona get along great." I can tell Callie is putting up a front, but I know she is upset with me. I can tell by the hurt in her eyes.

"Well she is more then welcome to join us. How old is she if you don't mind me asking?"

"She's just around seven and a half months." Callie says proudly. "Oh, she's a young one! Well I hope you two are free to join us tomorrow. Daniel and I must be going. Arizona, I will expect a phone call in the morning" My mom says sternly to me and she goes to get my now sleeping dad off the couch. They say their goodbyes and leave. After I lock the door after them I walk up to Callie who is now picking at a piece of pie.

"Calliope, I'm sor—"

"Arizona, why didn't you tell them!"

"I was going to, bu—"

"I'm not ashamed of her. I love Sofia with everything I have. I'm not going to hide her!" She says with her voice getting stronger.

"Look, I was just looking for the right time." I try to say calmly.

"The right time would've been you told them about me. We are packaged deal, Arizona. If you don't want Sofia part of it, then you can't have me. We won't work otherwise." She says motioning between us. I can see I'm losing ground and I quickly put my hands on her shoulders to try and get her attention.

"Calliope I know. I love Sofia. I love hanging out with both of you. I'm sorry okay; I should've told them I just knew they would have some reservations about me dating someone with a child. I never wanted kids. I never saw myself with them, so it's just a surprise to my mom. I surprised them with taking a job quickly and moving here, then getting a girlfriend within the first couple of months. Adding a kid to the mix would be a lot FOR THEM," I stress, "But FOR ME, I'm totally okay with it. I'm going to talk to my mom tomorrow. I'm sure everything will be okay. I mean she is still begging me to have kids, even after I told her I didn't see it for me." I say to Callie, hoping see hears the sincerity in my voice.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asks looking away from my gaze.

"Sure"

"If you never saw yourself with kids, then why me?"

I move her head with my hand to get her to look at me straight in the eyes, "Because when I saw you, I knew I had to get to know you and everything else seemed to just go away. When you told me about Sofia I was shocked, but then I thought about it and realized it's not worth giving up whatever we have."

"Okay." She says. I can't tell if she's still upset, but I think I made a little progress.

"So, do you want to come to lunch with us tomorrow?" I ask hopefully.

"Uh, I don't know. I got to check with Mark and, I just…I'm going to go. I had a long day. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She says getting up and walking towards the door.

"Callie, I—"

"No, it's okay, I'll just see you later." She says sadly. I hope I didn't ruin things too much between us, but I know I should just give her space.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Ten

Callie's POV

My internal clock wakes me up. Even though Sofia spent the night with Mark, I still can't shake her sleep schedule from mine. I wish I could because mornings like this I just want to sleep in and not have to face reality. Yesterday I had one of the most interesting Thanksgiving's I think I've ever had. Besides working I met my girlfriends parents as well as got into a little riff with Arizona. I just wish should would've told her parents about Sofia, I feel like that is something you tell your parents. If you are going to tell them that you have a girlfriend, you might as well tell them everything, right? Maybe I've overreacting, but I just didn't like being put in that situation. She texted earlier in the morning, but I haven't responded. I can't shake how I'm feeling, but I know I won't feel better until I talk to her so I reach over to my nightstand and grab my phone

 **Hey, I'm up now. You can come over to talk if you want. The door should be open; I'm in my bedroom.**

 _Okay, I'll be over soon._

I get up and go the bathroom and bush my teeth and put on a robe, still slightly tired I sit on my bed against the headboard waiting for Arizona. My front door opens and I hear footsteps coming towards my door.

"Can I come in?" She asks while knocking.

"Yeah," I say softly and she comes into my room in yoga pants and a white t-shirt. I can tell she doesn't know what to act around me so she just sits on the foot of the bed.

"Hi" I say looking at her.

"Hi"

"You should really start locking your door at night. I mean I know we live in a relatively nice area, but still." She says deflecting.

"Arizona..."

"What? Okay, sorry, never mind." I don't know what exactly to say, but I just start with something to get us talking about yesterday.

"You're parents were really nice. Thanks again for having me over." I say shyly.

"Of course, Calliope. I wanted you there. My mom can be a little much sometimes, but she means well. My dad is just a quiet man, but my mom was right. That slight smile he gave you yesterday did mean a lot."

"I have a feeling that's going to change once your mom tells him about Sofia. He doesn't seem like the kind of man that wants his daughter dating someone with a kid." I say back sharply.

"Callie, stop okay? I'm sorry, but that's not fair to him or me. Look I spoke with my mom this morning and told her about Sofia. Of course she had some questions, but overall she is okay with it. She loves kids; she always says she wished she had more then my brother and me. She would love if you and Sofia came to lunch with us today, and I would love it too. I miss, Sof. I haven't seen her in a few days. They leave tomorrow, but they just want a chance to meet you some more."

"What did you tell her, I mean…what kinds of questions did she ask you?" I ask nervously.

"The basic things, how did she get here? Who is her father? How are you handling everything? All I told her was that Sofia's father is Mark and you guys all get along and he's very involved in her life. I told her that I've met Mark and we get along. I didn't want to get into too much detail because I think you should have the opportunity to say what you want." Arizona says honestly, and I can tell she honestly means well.

"Okay"

"Okay, what…"

"Okay I hear you, and thank you. I'm sorry about yesterday. I may have overreacted yesterday, I just didn't know what I was walking into and I felt like I dropped a bomb on your mom and I can tell she didn't really like that."

"Yeah, I understand. I'm sorry too, I really should've told them. I don't want you to feel like you have to hide Sof around me or my friends or anything. I'll shout it out it to the moon that I have a wonderful girlfriend and she has a daughter, a very adorable one at that." She says with a wink and a little laugh.

"I mean that's not really necessary, but thanks for the grand gesture." I say pulling her closer to me on the bed. We are both facing each other cross-legged. I lean in and cup her face to give her a kiss.

"I missed that, and I missed you." She says in my eyes. "I know, me too. I just needed space to think, but we're all good now." I say with a big smile after releasing our lips from each other.

"Great! So does that mean you'll come to lunch with us? Arizona asks with her usual perkiness coming back.

"Of course me and Sof will go to lunch with the Robbins family." I saw with a mega-watt grin.

She claps her hands together and starts bouncing up and down like a little girl, "Yay! I can't wait, Calliope!" She says and leans in to give me another kiss, but this one is deeper and more serious. I pull her down on top of me to get more comfortable, and start moving my hands under her shirt. Before we can get my pager goes off and I know it must be an emergency because I was scheduled off today because I worked on a holiday.

"Crap, babe I gotta go. I shouldn't be that long. I will text you and see where you are once I'm done." I say sitting up again in the bed.

"No, don't goooo" She says with a pouty face.

"Hey, look on the bright side, I got called in early should I should be down around lunch. If not I will see if I can leave and have someone cover for me. Trust me, I will be with you at lunch." I say while looking around the room for some pants and shirt to put on.

"Fine, okay. Well what about Sof?"

"Um, if it's an emergency I'm sure Mark got called in and she will be in daycare. I will text you with updates, but I have to go"

"Well I still don't like it"

"I know, but I'm sav—"

"I know, I know, you're saving lives. Still doesn't mean I like it, but I respect it." She says after playfully rolling her eyes at me.

"Thank you." I say before giving her a quick kiss and heading out and living her on my bed.

A little over four hours later I'm leaning against a nurse's station in the hospital finally able to catch a break. I've been texting Arizona all morning with quick, little updates. I told her that I should be back at my place in a few minutes with Sofia for a fast change and then we are all headed over to the restaurant to meet Arizona's parents.

"Sending dirty texts at work to you girl, Torres?" Mark says coming up behind me.

"Ahh, you wish, Mark but no. We are just finalizing some details about meeting up with her parents for a late lunch." I say putting my phone away and writing a few last minute notes in a chart.

"I see, so how was last night?"

"It was okay, her parents are nice. We had a little hiccup, but we're all good now. I'm actually on my way to pick up Sofia and heading out."

"Well I hope everything works out. Me and Sof had a good time last night at Derek's."

"I'm glad, I'm sure it had everything to do with spending a first major holiday with our daughter and not the company of one Lexi Grey." I say suggestively and raising an eyebrow at him.

"Look, everyone had a good time." He says with a smug grin.

"If only Sof could talk. I'm sure should would have some stories to tell me" I say walking towards the elevator.

"Well it's a good thing she can't yet" Mark says loudly after me.

I'm getting off the elevator and see Arizona coming out of her place.

"Perfect timing!" She says referring to the text I just sent her saying that I would at my place soon and she come over. She comes up to me and takes Sofia's diaper bag from me and picks up Sofia, "Well hello my little angel, I've missed you." She says to a smiling Sofia. We head into my place and I go about getting ready for lunch and heading out.

"I have to change real quick, change Sof, then get her bag ready and we can head out. Fifteen minutes tops!" I say heading into my room.

"Well I could change Sof and pack her bag if you want…" She offers, and I can tell that she really wants to do this. Maybe to make up from earlier or not, but it's nice to have her help.

"Uh, sure. You can pick out her outfit. Just put a change of clothes, some diapers, baby wipes, a small toy, and anything else you can think of in the bag."

"Great! Come on, Sof let's go get you fresh and clean." She says walking into Sofia's room with my kid on her hip. I take a mental note of the image I see before me. I like seeing Arizona more in a parent role helping out. Mark and I are more then capable of caring and providing for Sofia, but it's nice to have her help out some especially when Mark isn't around.

Ten minutes later I come out of my room changed into some jeans and a nice button up shirt. I see Sof sitting in her baby carrier and Arizona checking the baby bag to make sure we have everything.

"Ready?" I ask walking up behind her at the counter. I give her a kiss on the neck and grab her hips.

"Uh, yeah, just checking the bag once again. I checked it three times, but I want to make sure we have everything. I mean if not we could buy something when we are out, but that would kind of defeats the purpose of packing a bag. I packed two changes of clothes because what if she spits up twice. Maybe I should pack a third? Let me just go grab—"

I turn her around and make her face me, "Arizona, relax. I'm sure you have everything. We won't even be out that long. Now if you keep rambling we will be even more late." I say giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Now let's go." Giving her a small tap on her ass.

"Okay, you're right. Sorry."

"It's okay, nervous Arizona is kind of cute," I say throwing her a wink and picking up the baby carrier.

We arrive at the restaurant and see Arizona's parents already seated.

"Mom! Dad! We're here," Arizona says greeting her parents. They get up and each give us hug. "I'm so glad you made it. Oh my gosh, that little girl must be Sofia. She's beautiful, Callie" Barbara says after we sit down and I put Sofia in my lap.

"Thank you. I'm sitting next to Arizona with her mom and dad sitting on the other side. I'm directly across from Barbara and Arizona is in front her of dad.

"Have you guys been here long? Did you order yet?" Arizona asks.

"Just a few minutes. I just got us all come water." Barbara replies. Arizona leans over to me to whisper something in my ear, "Should I get her a high chair?" I smile at her thoughtfulness, "No it's okay. I'll hold her in my lap. That way I can feed her a little."

"Okay, well if you get tired just pass her over to me." She says before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

After our waters come we order our meals and get into some light conversation. Sofia is cooperating and being her delightful self. It's really just us girls talking with Mr. Robbins putting in a few words here and there.

"Callie, I really respect your work ethic and you being able to do everything as well as take care a little girl, but being a parent I know that your main priority is your children. My question to you is, can you balance a relationship with my daughter as well as taking care of yourself and Sofia?" Mr. Robbins asks and we are all kind of taken back by how direct he is.

"Daniel."

"Dad." Barbara and Arizona say. I put my hand on Arizona's thigh underneath the table to reassure her.

"Um, to answer your question sir, yes. Your daughter is very special to me and she is a priority to me. Like you said, Sofia will always come first, but that doesn't mean I don't care or look out for your daughter. I hope to have her around for a long time." I say glancing at Arizona with a smile.

"Dad, I understand the position I'm in. Sofia will always be first and I fully understand that and I'm here for both of them. I'm not just in a relationship with Callie, but also Sofia and I more then completely okay with that. Callie has been nothing but nice and respectful of me. We have a good understanding of everything." Arizona says firmly to her father. "They both mean so much to me, and like Calliope said I hope to have both of them around for a long time.

Hearing Arizona say that to her dad, and I'm sure her mom was listening, means a lot to me. I understood what Arizona was saying, but it's nice to hear her say it out loud for everyone to hear. My answer along with Arizona's seems to be enough for her dad right now and he just gives us a tight nod and back to his quiet behavior.

"Callie dear would it be okay if I sent Sofia some clothes?" Barbara asks getting back to the easiness of the conversation.

"Mom, Sofia has tons of clothes." Says Arizona.

"I know dear, but still. You know I love shopping. Sofia is just so cute, she deserves everything." Barbara says to Sofia who is now sitting in Arizona's lap.

"Barbara, Arizona is right Sofia has tons, and tons of outfits, but we will always accept more. Thank you."

"See Arizona, that's all I was asking." Barbara says letting out a light sigh.

I finish eating and go to take Sof from Arizona so she can finish her food, but she says that she's fine and continues to have her in her lap. Twenty minutes later we finish lunch. I insisted on paying the bill. It was the least I could do. It took some serious convincing from her parents, but I stood firm in my decision.

"We had a great time girls, thank you once again Callie" Barbara says walking us to our car.

"Sure it was my pleasure. It was good to meet you, Arizona is always talking about you guys."

"Thanks for coming in town for Thanksgiving." Arizona says to her parents. She gives her mom a hug goodbye and Barbara takes that opportunity to tickle Sofia's stomach and getting a giggle from her.

"Dad, thanks for coming too."

"Sure thing, sweetheart." He says after embracing with his daughter.

Arizona goes about putting Sofia in the car, and I give Barbara a hug and Mr. Robbins a handshake goodbye. Arizona said I could call her father Daniel, but I think I'm going to stick with Mr. Robbins for now.

"Get home safely, and take care of that gorgeous little girl for us. We want to see her again." Barbara says.

"Okay, mom. Call me when your flight lands tomorrow." Arizona says getting into the passenger seat of my car. After driving for about five minutes, Arizona looks over to me, "You know? I think I should get a car seat for my car. Just in case we can't get to your car, or I have to get Sof from somewhere."

Her statement takes me back, "Seriously, you don't have to do that. I'm sure we could work something out once a situation comes up. If anything I could just put my car seat in your car."

"No, I really want to Calliope. It'll be less hassle. Let's go shopping tomorrow."

"Okay, if you really want to."

"I do." She says lovingly to me with a smile. I know right then that I've fallen for Arizona Robbins. The way she treats me and Sofia warms my heart. Sure it hasn't been all easy, but no relationship is. What makes a relationship is how you get over the hard stuff. How you come out on the other end of everything. My past relationships have never felt like this. She has my heart and truthfully that makes me a little scared because she has the power to break it.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Eleven

Arizona's POV

Thanksgiving came and went and now I'm officially on winter break. One of the many great things about being a teacher is that you get long winter and spring breaks. I have three weeks off and I can't wait to take full advantage of them. Usually for Christmas I would go home to Maryland to spend time with my parents, but this year I'm waiting to see what my girlfriend wants to do. I would invite her and Sofia home with me, I know my parents would love that, but I doubt she will want to do that. It's Sofia's first Christmas and I'm sure Mark wants to spend it together, and as much as Mark and me get along I don't want him coming home with me. That would just be weird, and I know my parents wouldn't understand. Callie runs a lot of decision about Sofia through Mark, which I totally understand but sometimes I feel that it slows us down. Either way I need to talk to Calliope about our holiday plans. I really want to spend it with her, so we will need to work something out; at least we have a week or so before Christmas.

"Arizonaaa"

"Oh, sorry Teddy. I was just thinking about something while you were at the bar getting our drinks." I say to my friend and accepting the glass of wine she got me. We decided to come to Joe's and celebrate the beginning of winter break.

"Okay, well let's make a toast to the first half of the school year being over!" She says raising her glass and bringing it to mine for a toast.

"That really went fast. I can't believe Christmas is already around the corner." I say taking a sip of wine.

"I know, I'm almost done with my shopping. I just got something for Henry, my parents a few friends, and yes that includes you, and I always get myself a gift."

"Ohhh really? What did you get yourself?" I ask intrigued.

"A new flat screen television, fifty inches" She says with a proud grin.

"That's nice! I'm done with all my shopping except for Callie. I'm still debating on what to get her."

"Well what do you have in mind?" Asks Teddy.

"I was thinking about getting her a heart necklace and have it inscribed with 'I love you – AR". I say smiling to myself.

"Wow, Ms. Arizona Robbins is in love." Teddy says while putting her hands over her heart and batting her eyes at me playfully.

"Yeah, yeah. I haven't told her yet, but I think the necklace will say it all. Plus I tend to ramble a lot when I'm trying to say something important. I really do love her, Teddy. I love Sofia too. Sometimes when the three of us our out together, it feels like a little family. I find myself always wanting to spend time with them. Just last week Callie and Sof were heading out to the grocery store and I just volunteered to go with them. Like who voluntarily goes to the grocery store? Ya know, just little stuff like that." I say with a huge smile. My mind goes back to the grocery store with my twos girls and I feel myself instantly warm at the thought. I never thought I would fall this hard for anyone, especially this quick but I have and there is no use in denying it. I just hope Calliope feels the same way.

"Yeah, you're totally in love. I think the necklace is a great idea."

"Thanks, Teddy. I think I'm going to order it soon and have it engraved to make sure it gets here in time." I say taking another sip of my drink and taking a mental note to purchase the necklace sooner rather then later.

"So are you thinking about marriage?" Teddy asks nervously.

"Honestly, I've thought about her being my wife, but I know we're not there yet. It was an odd feeling though. I was happy to picture her as my wife, but the thought of me being married is a little weird. I just always thought I'd be in a long relationship, not really needing a title to define us, but I know that Calliope is a marriage girl and most definitely marriage material."

"You sound so grown up, I'm slightly jealous." Teddy says with a laugh.

"Ha. I know, it's strange to me, but good strange. Don't be jealous though, you have Henry. How are you guys?"

"We're good. He's done with baseball so now he's around a lot more and we are spending more quality time together. I don't think we are headed down the aisle anytime soon, but we are in a good place with right." Teddy says with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'm happy for you. It's great that we can be in strong, healthy relationships, but also have time to hang out, catch up, and have a drink." I say happily.

"Yeah, we need to make this a more regular thing." Teddy says taking a sip of her beer. We talk and drink for about forty-five more minutes before we call it time. On my way back to my place I get a text from Callie saying that she just got off her shift and is at home with Sofia.

"Hey you" Callie says opening the door for me. I can tell immediately that she's tired from a long day of work, and she's holding Sofia who is crying. I give her a quick kiss and make my way into the apartment.

"Hey back. What's wrong with Sofia" I say walking up next to Callie and taking the crying little girl from her.

"I think she's teething. She won't go down for bed. I just gave her some medicine I got the from the hospital about five minutes ago so hopefully that will calm her down." Callie says with letting out a huge breath. She goes to her refrigerator and takes out a bottle of water and sits on the stool taking a long sip. I can see in her eyes that she's defeated, so I take it upon myself to try and get the little girl down.

"Hey, how about you go take a bath and relax, and I'll hang with Sof until she goes down."

"You sure, I'm sure she will be tired in a few I can just wait." Callie says after taking another sip of water.

"Seriously, go take a bath. Me and Sof need some quality time anyway." I say directly to Callie and then turning my attention to the baby girl and rocking her back and forth hoping to calm her down some.

"Okay, thanks babe." Callie says getting up and giving me a kiss before heading into her bedroom.

"Okay, little miss thing. Let's change you into some pajamas. That always gets me ready for bed." I say to Sofia. Twenty minutes later Sof is down and I'm sitting on the couch waiting for Callie to come out of her room. Her door opens and she looks calm and relaxed. She comes to sit next to me on the couch and I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Mmmm, thank you for getting her down. I really needed a bath." She says playing with my shirt.

"You're welcome. So what's your holiday schedule like?" I ask before bringing up the topic of traveling plans and what not.

"Right now I have about six days off, with two of them having me on call for any major emergencies." She says getting the remote off the coffee table in front of us, and turning on the television.

"Oh okay, so are you staying here in Seattle, or…". I think she can sense my hesitation so she sits up and faces me.

"Arizona is there something you want to say?"

"I was just thinking about what we were going to do for Christmas. It's our first Christmas together and I want to spend it with you. I usually go home to my parents, but I wanted to see what you had planned." I say looking away from her.

"Well I spoke to Mark today and we just thought about having dinner together here at my place and open gifts. I don't go home because of my family situation, and Mark and Sofia are my family now." She says and I instantly feel left out and small.

"Oh..."

"I was going to invite you, Arizona. We just discussed it today, and like you said yourself it's out first Christmas together and I didn't want to assume we'd spend it together. I would love for us to be together, but I just didn't want to assume anything." She says lifting my head to look straight into her eyes.

"Well maybe I'll go home a few days after Christmas and come back in time for New Year's. That way I'll still get to see my family over the holiday break, and I'll have Christmas with my two favorite girls." I say happily and satisfied.

"And Mark…"

"Right, and Mark." I say slightly annoyed, but I don't think she picked up on it.

"Mark and I did talk about something else important today at work." She says excited.

"Oh really, and what was that." I respond.

"Um, well, you see, I was thinking and…" Callie starts out. I know it must be important because she's gazing around the room instead of making direct eye contact with me.

"Calliope…"

"Okay, sorry. Well today I, well we added you to Sofia's list." She says confidently.

"Uh, what list?" I ask confused.

"Her daycare list. Basically anyone who tries to pick up Sofia from daycare needs to be on a contact list, Mark and I are of course down but we also put you down." She says half excited.

"Really…" I say processing this new information.

"Yeah, I mean I probably should've talked to you about it first, but I asked him if it would be okay and he said yeah. Basically if we can't get to her or if you want to pick her up and take her so she's not in daycare all the time you can. You don't have to, but the option is there." She says looking for a reaction out of me.

"Thank you, Calliope. That means a lot that you trust me that much with Sofia, you and Mark. If I ever need to get Sofia from there I'm sure I'll at least be in contact with one of you first, but still." Just when I was getting a little annoyed with her and Mark, they do something like this and it just makes me delighted. I don't take this lightly. The fact that they trust me with their daughter is something very sincere. I love Sofia and would do anything for her.

"I just thought it was time. I trust you, Arizona." Callie says putting her hand on my cheek. "We both do, and this doesn't mean we want you to start picking up Sof every time you get off work and we're still at the hospital, but you can if you would like. I would just check with one of us to make sure it's my time with Sofia and not Mark's. I don't want to take away from any of his daddy-daughter time" Callie says letting out a small laugh.

"Of course, I totally understand." I say leaning in and kissing her. She traces my bottom lip with her tongue and slowly pushes me to lay flat on the couch. She gets on top of my with our bodies flush with one another. I take her tongue into my mouth and I feel her reach under my shirt and start massaging by breasts. I grab her ass and pull her closer to me. She starts kissing my neck and puts one of her thighs right up against my core. I moan at the contact and feel a slight wetness between my legs.

"Normally I would be upset if you gave me a hickey because I would have to put on cover up for work, but since I'm on break now…" I say to Callie who is stilling working on my boobs and my neck.

"Mhhmm…well good thing you don't work for three more weeks." She says lustfully, releasing her lips from my neck and looking down into my blue eyes.

"Hey, that doesn't mean stop!" I say playfully and then giving her a light smack on the ass. She gives me a passionate kiss before repositioning at my neck. We go at this for about five more minutes before we hear a cell phone ring.

"Noooo…" I plead.

"Hang on, let me just go check. I'll be right back." She says giving me a peck on the lips then retreating to her room to reach her phone. I lay on the couch for about five minutes waiting for Calliope to come back, but then I hear her start speaking in Spanish. She rarely speaks in Spanish and only does so when she doesn't want me to understand something. Fifteen minutes go by and now I'm sitting up on the couch playing with my fingers. Ten more minutes go by and she's still in her room on the phone. I'm slightly worried now, so I turn up the television and try to distract myself.

"Sorry about that." She says coming back into the living area seeming slightly flustered.

"Are you okay?" I ask sincerely.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. What are we watching?" She says trying to change the topic.

"Callie, come on…"I say not letting her up that easy.

"It's really nothing." She says still staring at the television.

"You were gone for almost half an hour talking in Spanish. What's up? You Can tell me." I say almost pleading to her.

"Seriously, Arizona please drop it. Look if it was something important I would tell you, you know that, but it wasn't so let's just go back to watching television. I'll make some popcorn." She says getting up from the couch. I stop trying to get anything else out of her and just go about my business. I just have to trust that she will tell me when the time is right. Maybe it really is nothing, but I have a gut feeling it's not. She comes back from the kitchen with some popcorn and wine and we continue watching some weird movie. I can't help but notice that she's checking her phone more often and texting someone every couple of minutes. I would be lying if I said I don't care, but I decide to not say anything…yet.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

#sexytimes - M

Chapter Twelve

Callie's POV

Today is my last day of work before my holiday break begins and I'm exhausted. I got called into the hospital around four in the morning and it's currently seven at night. It has pretty much been all hands on deck since this morning, and it doesn't seem like it's going to slow down anytime soon. I have at least three more hours here before I can go home and relax. I've called Arizona and she's going to come to the hospital and pick up Sofia because Mark and I are still working. It's days like this that Mark and I are thankful for Arizona and her teaching schedule. She's been a big help ever since her winter break started. I can't wait to give her the Christmas present I got her. I think it will say a lot about our relationship and where we're going. Currently though, my mind is thinking past Christmas. The other day I got a phone call from my sister, Aria. We speak a few times a year, mostly around the holidays and she is coming to Seattle. She's coming on business, but always makes a point to have lunch or dinner with me. This will be her first time meeting Sofia, I've sent her pictures over time to show her, but that's been all the contact she's had with her. My relationship with my sister has always been a little strained, but when I told her I like woman she just said 'okay' and that's it. I wasn't expecting her to jump for joy, but I thought she would at least be more accepting. Either way, she's my sister so I will also have a spot in my heart for her.

The door to the on-call room I'm currently laying in swings open and my mind stops racing when I see my mini-me on the hip of my stunning blue-eyed girlfriend.

"Calliope, we came to say goodbye to you." Arizona says passing me my daughter so I can give her a hug before they leave.

"Ahhh my big baby girl. I've missed you all day. I want you to be good for Arizona, okay mija?" I say to Sofia, placing her in my lap. Arizona joins me on the edge of the bed and sits down.

"How have you been?" Arizona asks rubbing her hand on my back.

"Exhausted. This is the first break I've gotten all day. What are your plans with Miss Sofia tonight?"

"Well I thought I would feed her, give her a nice bath, put on some warm pajamas, and relax until bed time. I'm actually excited to put that portable crib I got her for a while ago to use. It's just been staring at me in my room." She says while tickling Sofia's little stomach.

"I'm jealous, sounds like a fun night. Anyway, I'll let you guys get to it." I say passing Sofia back over to Arizona.

"Is Mark around? Does he want to say bye to Sof?" She asks getting up from the bed.

"He's currently in surgery. I'll tell him she said bye though. I'm going to try and get a few more minutes of rest before my pager goes off. Thanks for doing this again, Arizona."

"No problem." She says leaning down to give me a kiss. She pulls back, but I pull her in by the back of her neck to deepen the kiss just a little bit more.

"I need that to get me through the rest of the night." I say smiling to her.

"Well I'm glad to help out!" She says with a wink then leaves with Sofia for the night.

Five more hours go by before I'm headed back to my apartment. Mark walked with me because it was late out, and we made plans to go Christmas tree shopping tomorrow with Sofia. I get up to my floor and knock on Arizona's door to pick up Sof.

"You're here!" Arizona says opening her door for me and letting me into her place.

"Yeah, I thought I'd be back earlier, but surgery ran long." I say sitting on the couch and putting my feet up. Arizona comes over to me and straddles my thighs.

"We missed you tonight." She says giving a small pout.

"I missed you guys too," I reply giving her a kiss. "How was she?"

"She was good. We had an extra long bath because she just didn't want to get out, but other then that it was a quiet evening. She's been sleep for a few hours now."

"That's good. I don't feel like moving her and waking her up. It's almost impossible to get her back to sleep in the middle of the night." I say moving my hands up and down Arizona's back.

"Why don't you just sleep here tonight? Sof's already down and you seem like you can barely move."

"You're right, I can barely move and my feet are killing me. Let's go to bed." I say patting her ass and we both get up and head to the bedroom.

I'm woken up the sun glaring through Arizona's bedroom window. To say I was tired would be an understatement. My whole body feels rejuvenated with last night's sleep. I notice that Arizona is gone and when I look at the bedside clock it see it's just after nine in the morning. She must've gotten up with Sofia and let me sleep in. I lie in bed for five more minutes then decide to go see what my girls are up to.

"Look Sof, mommy is up!" Arizona says to my daughter who is seated in a high chair and playing with her food. Arizona is standing in the kitchen sipping on some coffee. I go give my daughter a kiss good morning then walk over to give Arizona one too.

"Thanks for letting me sleep. I was completely drained." I say taking her cup of coffee and taking a sip.

"I know, I just thought I be a loving girlfriend and let you sleep in. Plus, Sof was up and hungry so I hung out with her this morning." She says taking her cup of coffee back and giving me a kiss.

"So what are your plans for today?" I ask walking around to sit on a stool at the bar.

"I have a few errands to run, last minute Christmas stuff. I also have to start packing. I booked my flight for the 27th, and I come back on the 29th." When she says the 27th my mind goes to Aria. She is coming in town the same day, I think about telling Arizona but decide against it.

"Ohhh, did you get me a gift?" I ask changing the topic.

"Now Calliope I can't tell you that, but I think it's safe to assume so. I got Sofia some stuff. I swear it's so much easier to shop for kids then adults."

"Like she needs anymore stuff." I say under my breath.

"Hey, don't be jealous because Sofia is spoiled." She says back playfully.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Me and Sofia have some plans today as well so we need to go get ready." I say getting Sofia out of her chair and gathering my things.

"Okay, well text me later." She says walking us to the door.

"Will do." I say with a grin and give her a kiss goodbye.

Later that day Sof and me went out with Mark to get a tree for my place. It was nice to catch up with him outside of work. Even though we aren't together we always try to put on a unified front for Sofia. I honestly think having her made our friendship stronger. He is still working on things in his relationship with Lexie Grey but is going to spend Christmas evening with her. I told Mark our Christmas dinner would be early so he could have time with Sofia and Lexie on Christmas. Once we got the tree back to my place, Arizona came over and helped to decorate it. Christmas Eve came and Mark and Arizona came by with gifts for the tree. Christmas morning it was just me and Sofia watching the parade on television, listening to holiday music, and me preparing for an later lunch/early dinner. Later in the afternoon the four of us helped Sofia open her gifts, and she got started playing with some of them. We ate and enjoyed each other's company before Mark left and went to see Lexie, leaving just Arizona and I with Sofia for the evening.

"You made a delicious dinner babe, thank you." Arizona says while helping be dry the plates and putting them away.

"Thanks. I really do enjoy cooking for people. I wanted to wait until this evening when Mark left to give you your gift. It's kind of personal, so I wanted it to just be us when I gave it to you." I say after putting my last dish away and making my way over to the tree to dig out Arizona's gift.

"Aw, you make me feel so special. I wanted to wait too." She says going over to her bag and getting something out.

"Okay, so who goes first?" I ask.

"Ummmm, you go." She says nervously sitting on the couch next to me.

"Okay. Well this is really from Sof and me. When you open it I'll explain it more." I say giving her a small white box with a red bow on the top. She opens it slowly and I instantly look to gauge the reaction on her face. When she full takes the top off the box I see her face light up.

"So as you can probably tell it's a key. It's a key to my apartment. I want you to feel like you can come over whenever you want and not have to ask or knock. Now I know half the time I don't even look the door, but still. Arizona, you are so special to me and I trust you more then ever. I know it's not a fancy gift by any means, but I think it means more then anything I could buy you. These last couple of months together has been pretty damn near perfect with you. You are so great with Sofia and understanding of my situation with Mark. You make me feel like a queen with how you treat and respect me. I know this is a long speech, but I just want you to know how much I want you around." I say getting teary-eyed.

She puts the box down in her lap and takes me hands in her, "Calliope, this means so much to me. I can't say thank you enough. I love being around you and Sofia and I'm glad that I can use this key to come around as often as I want. You seriously make me so happy and I can't imagine life with you or Sofia." She says looking over to Sofia who is obliviously playing with her toys on the floor.

I connect my lips with hers and give her a passionate kiss. Our tongues battle for dominance as we both are desperate to get closer to one another, but before we get caught up Arizona pulls away. "Wait, Calliope I want you your gift." She says picking up a small, black, velvet box of the coffee table.

"Before you open it just know that I mean exactly what it says. I know I tend to ramble a lot during important conversations, so I just thought my gift would explain everything." She gives the box to me and I look to her for confirmation to open it. She gives me a nod and when I open the box I see a heart-shaped silver pendant that says 'I love you – AR' and I instantly start crying happy tears.

"Oh my gosh, Arizona it's beautiful." I say while trying to compose myself.

"Calliope, I love you." She says and I look into her eyes and see how honest and vulnerable she is right now.

"I know it's been a few months, but we've moved so fast and everything is great between us. I think about you all the time when I'm not around and when I'm around you I never want to leave you. I'm so proud and honored to call you my girlfriend. I love you with all my heart and I'm here for you, and Sofia." She says to me with a tear falling down her cheek.

"Arizona, I love you too. I've loved you for weeks, but didn't know how to say it. I love you so much that it scares me. I've never felt so strongly about someone, but I know with you I don't have to worry. You have my heart and I know it's in great hands." I say looking directly in her eyes. I get off the couch quickly to go pick up Sof and get something else from the tree.

"First, will you put my necklace on me?" I ask Arizona, coming back to sit next to her. She takes the box and puts the necklace around my neck.

"I love you, and I'm never taking this off." I say touching the necklace now lying on my chest.

"I love you too." She replies with a giant grin. I give Sofia a small box, "Sofia has something she wants to give you."

"Oh really? Well thank you miss, Sofia. I hope you know I love you too, so much." She says taking the box from her and giving her a kiss on the forehead. She opens the box and covers her mouth her with hand.

"Sof picked them out." I say waiting for her to say something.

"They are gorgeous. I-I have never seen anything like them." She says looking at the big, diamond earrings I got her. I didn't just want to give her a key so I decided to tap into my trust fund account and buy her the biggest diamond earrings in the store.

"So I'm taking it that you like them?" I ask hesitantly.

"Of course I do! I love them. Thank you, so much Calliope." She says pulling me in for a hug while making sure not to crush Sofia.

"Merry Christmas, Calliope and Miss Sofia." She says after ending our embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Arizona. We love you." I say back to her.

"I love you guys too. You both are my girls and I'm so happy I got to spend Christmas with you guys." I give her a quick kiss then inform her that I'm going to get Sofia ready for bed and I will be back soon. Fifteen minutes later when I come back to the living area I don't see Arizona. I check my bedroom and when I open the door I see Arizona under the covers of my bed.

"I'd love you for to join me, Calliope" Arizona says with a sexy tone.

"I would love too." I say making my way over to the other side of the bed and shedding my clothes till I'm only in my underwear and bra. I slide in next to her in the bed and we roll to face each other.

"I love you, Arizona Robbins."

"I love you, Calliope Torres."

"You know I have to say, this is one of my best Christmases." She says cheekily to me.

"I would have to agree with that." I say smugly.

"You know what would make it even better?"

"Hmmm?"

"If you took off the rest of your clothes because currently I'm the only naked person in this bed." She says. I peak under the covers and see that she is completely nude.

"Um, you're telling me that I've been in bed with my naked girlfriend for five minutes, and I had no clue?!"

"Yes."

"Damnit Arizona, if you told me sooner I would've been naked quicker." I say while pulling my underwear down and unhooking by bra and throwing them on the floor.

"Much better, Calliope." She says with lust in her eyes. I move closer to kiss her and we both get lost in the kiss. I slowly move myself on top of her so our bodies are flush together. We moan together when our breasts make contact with each other. I slowly start grinding my center down on her while moving my lips to her neck.

"Calliope…'

"Yes, my love." I say breaking from her neck and looking down at her. She lights tugs on the necklace she just gave me and looks directly in my brown eyes, "Make love to me" She says in almost a whisper and I kiss her instantly. Our tongues tangle with one another and I bring me hand to her breast and start kneading it.

"Yesss, keep doing that, Cal," She says huskily between breaths. I move down her body and take one of her breasts in my mouth and keep massaging the other. I swirl my tongue around her nipple and lightly tug on it making her move under me in pleasure. I switch breasts and repeat my actions. I trail my tongue down her firm, toned, body leaving open mouth kisses all over her skin.

"Baby, I'm so wet." She says when I get closer to her core. Her words keep me going and I put my face between her legs and I can see some of the juices that have started coming out from her. I smile and lick them up with my tongue. I look up to her and see her eyes are closed and her chest is heaving. This time I take a long swipe of her folds and flick her clit.

"Oh yes, Callie…keep doing that." She moans while putting her hands on my head to keep me in the place. I stiffen my tongue and plunge it deep into her folds and move it all around inside her. She taste so good that I honestly just can't get enough. I move my tongue to her clit and suck it in my mouth. She is lifting her hips from the bed, but I use one arm to keep her flat.

"Baby, I'm going to need you to keep still so I can keep going." I say against her pussy lips. The vibration of my voice against her makes her moan and I know I'm instantly wet at the sounds coming out of her mouth. I go back to work on her clit while moving pushing too fingers inside.

"Fuckkkk, yess love. Go deeper, I need you deeper." Arizona pants out and I push deeper inside of her. I release her clit from my mouth and quickly move up her body to take her lips with mine while keeping my fingers inside her. She grabs by face with both ands and crash out mouths together in a sloppy, hungry kiss.

"Arizona, you take so fucking good. I can't get enough." I breathe out.

"Faster baby, go faster." She says. I take my thumb and rub it against her clit.

"Right thereee, yesss. I'm about go come baby."

"Don't come yet, babe. I'm not done with you. I want to be inside you longer. You feel so good around my fingers." Our bodies keep moving and we are both working up a light sweat, but it doesn't slow us down.

"Babe. I need you in me. I'm so fucking wet, I spilling all over you." I say and before I can register what is happening she reaches down between our bodies and pushes three fingers inside me.

"Aw fuck Arizona, yes baby. I'm so fucking close. We are going to come together. Shit you feel so good." We get our thrusts in sync and keeping pumping into one another. I use my thumb against her clit again and I know she's about to bust.

"Cal-Callie I need to come baby. I'm about to-"

"Look at me." I say to her firmly and our eyes meet up.

"Come for me now." I say in a soft tone and I watch her come undone underneath me. The faces she make with her fingers still working in me make me come too and we both just look at each other. We slowly catch our breaths and pull out of each other. She takes the three fingers that we just in me next to my face and I do the same with my two fingers. I take Arizona's fingers in my mouth and she does the same with mine and we suck on them until they are completely clean. We kiss each other and taste one another in our mouths. We slow the kiss down to slower, longer strokes of the tongues before I roll off her and spoon her from behind. We lay in silence for a few minutes before she pulls my hand over her waist and pushes her ass back into my center more.

"I love you, Calliope Torres."

"I love you, Arizona Robbins." I say next to her ear and give her a kiss on the shoulder and we both fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Thirteen

Arizona's POV

Christmas with the Torres girls was the best. I finally gave Calliope her necklace and was able to tell her how I felt about her. I was more than thrilled to find out she feels the same way. I was pleasantly surprised when she gave me a key to her place. It seems like I'm over there a lot anyway, but there is a difference between having a key and feeling like you can just walk into her place. It almost feels like home. I would love to have a home with Calliope and Sofia sooner rather then later, but for right now I am more than satisfied with a key. The diamond earrings she and Sofia gave to me were a huge shocker. I'm not one for much fancy jewelry, but every girl likes a nice pair of diamonds. I put them in the next day and haven't taken them out yet. They seemed like they cost a fortune, but anything from Calliope I'll accept and cherish. I'm a little upset that I have to leave so soon, but I am excited to see my parents. It's my first Christmas without them and it feels a little weird to not spend the holiday with them, but nonetheless I'm on my way to see them now.

"Do you have everything, babe?" Calliope asks as we are getting out of the car and walking towards the airport with Sofia in her stroller.

"Yeah, I'm only gone for three days, so I packed light."

"Okay, how much time do we have before you have to board?"

"Just over an hour so we can wait and talk before I have to walk through security." I say rolling my suitcase.

We walk into the airport together and I go check my luggage and get my ticket while Calliope and Sofia go sit in a small café outside of security.

"Do you guys want anything to eat or drink?" I inquire sitting next to Calliope and grabbing Sofia from her stroller.

"Nah, I think we're okay. We are actually going to lunch once we leave you." The brunette says giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Sounds fun, where are you guys going?"

"Umm, the T Hotel. They have a nice afternoon lunch menu and I haven't taken Sofia there before. I thought it would be a different change of pace." I'm surprised at the lunch location, but don't dwell on it too much.

"Well I hope you guys have a nice time. What else are you guys going to do while I'm gone?" I ask interested.

"Uh, not much. Mark is picking up Sofia tomorrow morning then it will just be me for a few days. I'll probably just catch up on some errands and lounge around. I don't think I've had this many consecutive says off since my maternity leave." She responds with a laugh.

"I'm happy that you'll get some time to yourself, even though I'm going to miss you like crazy." I say with a small pout.

"I know, I'm going to miss you too, but at least you'll be with your parents." She says trying to cheer up the mood.

"True, I am excited to see them even though I just saw them at Thanksgiving. My mom already said she's sending me back with tons of clothes for Sofia." I say rolling my eyes playfully and bouncing Sofia up and down.

"Tell her we say thank you and we can't wait to see her again. Maybe when you go on your spring break I'll see if I can get some time off from the hospital. We could visit your parents or go somewhere warm…"

"Hmm, that would be nice." My mind already taking me to images of Calliope in a bikini.

"Something to think about, anyway we will let you get going. Traveling around the holidays can be a bitch."

"Calliope! Young ears around." I say gasping and covering Sofia's little ears.

"Oh right, sorry. All I meant was that it's stressful this time of year."

"Your mommy is so silly." I say to a giggling Sofia. Calliope starts to stand up and I give Sofia one last hug before putting her back into her stroller. "I'll call or text when I land, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Have a good time with your parents, don't worry about us. It's only a few days." She says dismissively.

"I know, I know, but that doesn't make it any easier. Have fun at lunch." I say giving her a hug.

"We will. I love you."

"Love you too." I reply giving her a kiss on her plump lips then watching them walk away. When I can't see them anymore I make my way towards security off to Maryland.

Callie's POV

I just left Arizona and I'm on my way to the T Hotel for lunch. I didn't lie to Arizona, but I didn't tell her the whole truth. Yes Sof and me are headed to lunch, but we are meeting up with my sister Aria who just got in town this morning. My sister works for my dads company, which just so happens to be T Hotels. My dad is the owner, President and CEO of Torres Hotels, better known as T Hotels. Aria works high up the corporate latter, and will probably take over the President and CEO positions when my dad retires or passes away. Growing up I really relished in the whole trust fund, rich kid thing. I went to the best schools, all the hottest parties, had tons of friends, and basically got and did anything I wanted. My sister and I always made sure our studies came first. My dad always said he only became as successful as he did by educating himself and working hard, and my sister and I wanted to be just like him so we did the same thing. What separated us was when I decided to go to medical school and not business school, therefore not following in my father's footsteps. Most people think that becoming a doctor is honorable, but it just wasn't what my family did. I realized that I didn't need materials things and all that money to be happy, so I just stopped living a certain lifestyle. I'm blessed and fortunate to grow up the way I did, but when you step out of that life and see how other people live, you realize you don't all of that stuff to be happy. Some how word got out that I had a girlfriend in medical school and my family got upset. I told them it wasn't serious and they shouldn't worry, but that didn't sit well with my family so that added some more stress to us. Then having a baby out of wedlock kind of tipped them over the edge. I only contact my father through e-mail once every blue moon to let him know I'm alive and well. He didn't take away my trust fund, but I bet if he knew that I was in love with a woman now things might be different. I'm not hiding my family from Arizona, but I only want them to meet on my terms and when I think it's serious enough. I only go into my trust fund for serious stuff and emergencies. Before purchasing Arizona's earrings, I don't think I used any of that money for about three of four years. In all honesty, it is probably serious enough now, but I just don't want to subject Arizona to that yet.

Walking into the restaurant area of the hotel I see my sister seated and looking at her phone. I take a deep breath before I push the stroller over to her. I haven't seen her in person for a few years, our main contact is through e-mails and phone calls. She looks the same, and dressed to the nines from head to toe. She never really grew out of the rich kid thing, more just turned into a rich woman.

"Aria" I say nervously walking up to her table.

"Calliope" She says looking up from her phone and giving me a small smile. We embrace in a hug and sit down at the table.

"I'm assuming that this is Sofia." She says looking in the stroller and seeing a passed out Sofia.

"Yeah, we had an early and eventful morning so she's a little tired. Hopefully she'll wake up during our lunch."

"She's gorgeous, Calliope. Seriously. The pictures you sent me don't do her justice." I can tell she's being completely honest.

"Thank you." I say with pride.

"I always wanted a little niece, and she's just precious."

"Yeah, well you should see her when she's cranky." I say taking a sip of water and easing the mood with a small joke.

"So how have you been?" She asks.

"Good. Work is good, I'm learning a lot and on my way to becoming a surgeon. Sofia will be eight months soon, and I'm really happy."

"That's good. You know I never had an issue with you going to medical school, that was more mom and dad. Being a doctor takes some serious guts. I mean they save lives everyday."

"Yeah, well I wish mom and dad would see it that way." I say under my breath.

"I secretly think they are really proud of you. Dad always said to do what you believe in, I don't think he meant for you to go against the family business, but you are doing what you believe in the end." Aria says contently.

"Well that would be nice to hear every now and then."

"You know when I told dad I was coming out here and visiting you he thought something happened to you."

"What, why?" I ask slightly concerned.

"He got an alert that your trust fund has been accessed. He said since you hardly use it, the bank automatically sends him an alert when someone takes money from it. I think it's just a security feature, really."

"Oh, yeah well I guess I did just make a large purchase. It was only five thousand dollars though. I've made bigger ones before." I say reassuringly.

"I guess he just thought maybe you were having money troubles or something. Him giving us money is basically just his way of controlling us. It's confirmation to him that we still need him." Aria says trying to defend my dad.

"I don't need him, I just always use that money for big purchases. If he's getting alerts when I tap into it though, maybe I just won't use it anymore. I don't want him freaking out or thinking that I'm entirely dependent on him. I guess it's just nice having a stack of money to lean back on."

"I figured as much, I hear doctors make a lot. I hardly touch mine." She says truthfully.

"Doctors do make a lot, but I'm not a surgeon just yet." We talk some more to catch up with each other, but we don't get into any deep stuff yet. We order our food and begin eating. Sofia wakes up and is formally introduced to her aunt.

"Can I ask you something?" Aria asks while holding Sofia in her lap.

"Sure." I say taking a bite of my salad.

"Um, who is AR?" She asks looking at my necklace. My hand moves to capture my necklace and I look down at it and smile.

"Oh, um…"

"I mean clearly they love you from the note on it, and it looks like a nice pendant." She says with a little smile on her face.

"It stands for Arizona Robbins." I say hesitantly.

"Hmm, odd name for a guy, I mean it's an odd name is general." She says with a confused face.

"Well Arizona is actually a girl, I mean a woman, my girlfriend." I respond and we kind of sit in silence for a minute.

"B-but you have a child…"

"Yeah…"

"So I'm assuming you had sex with a guy."

"Aria!"

"Well help me understand, please. I'm trying to piece together this strange puzzle." She says annoyed.

"I had Sofia with Mark, a friend. Then I met Arizona a few months ago and we've been together ever since." I say confidently.

"Wow, okay. Interesting." Aria says taken back by everything.

"The girlfriend in medical school wasn't a phase, huh?"

"Uh, no not really."

"I think mom and dad thought it was. Mom said you would never be foolish enough to actually date a woman, but she's so dramatic. Once they heard you were having a child out of wedlock they were upset of course, but I think we were happy that you were at least with a man."

"Quite frankly I don't care what they think because I don't even speak to mom anymore since I left for medical school, and dad can't even pick up the phone to talk."

"Calliope, that's a little harsh don't you think."

"No, not really Aria. I've done nothing wrong with my life. I just followed what I wanted to do. I'm successful and happy. I'm not doing drugs or wasting my life away. I just went in a different direction."

"Wait…so are you gay?"

"Aria, I told you this a few years ago, this shouldn't be anything new." I say irritated.

"I mean yeah, but then you had a kid, so I don't know." Aria responds with a shoulder shrug.

"I like men and women, so I'm bisexual."

"Arizona is okay with that?"

"I mean it's not like when we go out I'm looking at all the guys and girls in the room, but she knows. I think she kind of figured with the whole Mark, baby situation."

"If you're happy then I guess I'm happy for you. Honestly, it's a little strange to me, but maybe that's just because it's all-new to me. I've never actually met anyone close to me that's gay. I know it goes against our religion and how we were raised, but so does having pre-marital sex and that ship has sailed a long time ago for me."

"Aria, seriously." I say laughing a little.

"Hey, what can I say? I travel, I meet guys, stuff happens." She says with a smile and passing Sofia to me, "I am happy for you, Calliope. It seems that you've made a good little life for yourself here. I mean it's not what I would have done, but it seems to fit you. Although you must come visit me in Miami, this Seattle weather is just plain gross."

"Yeah, but I like it."

"So am I going to get to meet this Arizona girl?"

"She actually went home to visit her parents for a few days. She left this morning."

"If I didn't know any better I would've thought you didn't want us to meet." She says and I start looking away from her gaze.

"Callie…you didn't!"

"What!? Look is was a complete coincidence that you came the same day she left, honestly."

"Does she know that I'm in town?"

"No…" I say taking another bite of my salad.

"Calliope! If my boyfriend did that to me I would be pissed! You basically lied by omission."

"Look, I didn't know how you would react to her, and I didn't want to bring her around my family yet."

"We aren't horrible people, Calliope." She says lowering her voice.

"I haven't seen you in forever. We barely talk, it's one thing to introduce to you my child, who I know mom and dad wouldn't approve of because of how she came about, but then to drop the girlfriend thing on you is something I didn't want her to have to witness when only meeting you for the first time."

"I think I deserve a little more credit, Calliope. You're right the grandchild thing and girlfriend thing probably would've made them flip, but I'm not like that."

"Well how was I supposed to know?"

"I would hope that you would trust me." She says genuinely.

"I know, I'm sorry. Its just that mom doesn't even acknowledge that I have a child and dad only asks if she's healthy and he even makes that seem like it's a huge burden. I'm not even sure how to tell them about Arizona. I love her and have no problem admitting that or showing that, but I don't want them to be rude to her. She doesn't deserve that."

"That's fair."

"She's special to me, she's great with Sofia so I kinda want to keep her around." I say letting out a nervous laugh.

"I understand, hell I've only brought home on guy to meet them and I'm sure that's why I've never seen him again. I promised myself I wouldn't introduce them to anyone else unless I was engaged."

"That's pretty much my plan."

"Have you and Arizona talked about that, ya know, marriage? It's legal in every state now."

"We haven't, I mean when I picture my wedding I see her in it, but we've never openly discussed it. I would love to be married to her though when the time is right." I'm pretty sure I have a huge, goofy grin of my face because thinking about marrying Arizona makes so incredibly happy.

"Wow, that's really great, Calliope!" She says joyfully.

"I really am happy with her."

"Well I just wish I could've met her."

"You will, maybe we'll come to Miami or something."

"Just let me know to make sure I'm in town. You can stay at my place. It's way too big for just me. I swear I haven't even used any of the guest rooms yet."

"Why do you have such a big house if you're hardly home?

"Because I wanted it." She says like it's the most obvious answer in the world. I playfully roll my eyes at her and she just shrugs.

"Look, I have another meeting with some executives then I'm going for some business cocktails in the evening. Let's talk tomorrow and maybe we can have dinner or something?"

"Of course, sounds good. Just let me know what you schedule is like. I'm free pretty much all day." I say putting Sofia back in her stroller and getting ready to leave.

"Yeah, I'll call. I'm glad we got to have lunch today."

"Me too, I think Sofia was happy to meet her aunt to."

"Well it was about time." Aria says giving me a hug. Her phone rings and she waves goodbye before sitting back down at the table and answering her call. Walking through the hotel lobby satisfied with my conversation with my sister. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders, but then I remember that I didn't tell Arizona about any of this and hope that she isn't too upset when she finds out…


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Fourteen

Arizona's POV

It's the end of my first night at home. I'm so happy to be back with my mom and dad. They always make the holidays a fun experience. My mom and I went shopping after she picked me up from the airport, and went out to lunch to catch up with each other. She couldn't stop asking me about Sofia and Callie and said that my faces lights up at the mention of their names. I told her about the gifts we gave each other, and even she was slightly jealous of the diamond earrings I got from my girls. We exchanged gifts and I helped my mom make a big Christmas dinner even though I wasn't there for actual Christmas. After dinner my dad and I watched some sports, for his amusement more then mine, but it was nice to bond with him and it's something we've done for years. After my parents went up for bed, I did a little of grading for my students midterms then decided to go up to my room and get settled for the evening. Being that I'm three hours ahead of Calliope I stay up a little late to catch her at a decent time.

I'm reading some articles on my iPad when I get an incoming FaceTime call from the girl that I've been thinking about all day, "Calliope" I say with a big smile and sit up against the headboard, and put the iPad on a pillow to keep it propped up.

"Hey babe, sorry I know it's late there." She says and I can tell that she's in her bed in pajamas.

"No, it's okay I wanted to talk to you tonight, and I was on my iPad anyway."

"So how is Maryland and the family?" She asks.

"Good, I like being home, but not as much as being with you and Sof." I say with a little sadness.

"Well we miss you too. What did you do today?"

"Shopping, eating, watch sports. The usual Robbins Christmas stuff."

"Did she like the gift me and Sof got her?" She asks. Callie packed a couple of sweaters she and Sofia picked out shopping one day. She didn't want what color my mom liked best so she brought her five different options.

"Yes, she loved them! She said she has a different sweater for a every day of the week." I say laughing. "She was also a little jealous of my diamonds that you got me." I say with a blush.

"Well they look so sexy on you," She says with a sly grin, "but maybe I'll get your mom a pair of classy earrings for Mother's Day or something."

"I think she would like that. How was lunch with Sofia?" As soon as I bring up lunch she starts to look nervous and not looking directly at me anymore.

"Calliope, how was lunch, babe?" I ask again.

"Um, it was good. Well really good actually, but I have a few things to tell you…"

"Okay, you can tell me anything." I say trying to get her to feel more comfortable.

"So first I picked T Hotel because it's my hotel." She says quietly…

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I mean it's not actually _my_ hotel, but it's my families."

"Calliope, babe I'm really trying to keep up but I need you to tell me more." I say sitting up a little more and paying closer attention.

"T Hotels are owned by my family. The 'T' stands for Torres." Callie says shyly.

"Huh, okay…" I respond still processing.

"I mean I didn't really want to tell you over FaceTime, this is more of an in person thing, but it was just on my mind, soo…"

"No I get it…I mean I'm glad you told me. Aren't T Hotels like crazy expensive, five-star hotels? They have resorts and hotels all over the world."

"Yeah…I don't work for the family business so I'm not sure about everything, but I know there are over three hundred of them across the world, so…"

"Whoa, that's a lot of hotels."

"Yeah…"

"So don't take this the wrong way, but are you like crazy rich?"

"Arizona…" She says laughing a little.

"What? I just want to know to if you're like my sugar momma or something?" I say with a smile.

"Arizona!" She says good-humoredly.

"I mean you are little older then me so…I'm just kidding, babe. I love you no matter what. Rich or poor."

"That's good to know, but to answer your question I usually just live off my doctor's salary, but I do have a trust fund for my liking. I only use it for special occasions though."

"It's your money, you don't have to explain it to me."

"No, but I want you to know." Calliope says sincerely.

"Well, I know now. Thank you."

"I miss that bright smile of yours. I wish I could kiss you right now."

"I wish I could kiss you too…but I don't think it would be on your lips." I say smugly.

"Ohhh, really…where would you be kissing me, Arizona?" She says raising an eyebrow.

"I could tell you, but I rather show you in person, Calliope…"

"But that's no fun..." She says with a fake pout.

"Oh, it will be more then fun…it'll be orgasmic." I say biting my lip.

"Arizonaaaa, you can't just say stuff like that. Now I'm missing you even more."

"In due time, babe."

"Yeah, yeah…you know I do have something else to tell you, but I want to tell you in person.

"Okay, I'll be back in two more days, but you can just tell me now." I say reassuringly.

"No, this is something I have to say in person." She says adamantly.

"Calliope, are you okay?" I ask worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just—"

"Is Sof okay?"

"Yeah, we're both good. I just want to tell you in person. It's not as bad as you think…I mean I hope it's not."

"Babe, now you're freaking me out. Can you please just tell me?" I say pleadingly.

"I didn't mean to freak you out, I'm sorry."

"I'll be okay if you just tell me, Calliope. We don't keep secrets, that's not us. I love you, you can tell me anything."

"I know, and I will. It's just something to do in person. Trust me, as soon as you get back I'll tell you everything. I promise." She says looking directly at me.

"Calliope…"

"Arizona, I promise."

"Fine." I say crossing my arms across my chest and frowning.

"Don't be like that, babe."

"Look, I'm tired, I'm just going to go to bed now."

"Arizona, please don't go to bed mad at me."

"I'm not mad."

"If you say so. I love you."

"Me too." I say under my breath.

"I didn't hear you?"

"I said I love you too, Calliope." I say speaking up.

"Good. Tell your parents I said 'hi'"

"I will. Tell Sofia I love you."

"I will. See you soon."

"Bye." I say disconnecting the call. I can't focus on sleep right now when I have a million possibilities of what she has to tell me running through my mind. I trust her, and she told me not to worry, but I can't help it. I put my iPad away and sink further into my bed hoping that the bed will distract me enough to fall asleep.

Callie's POV

I wake up promptly at seven because Mark is coming over to pick up Sofia. I'm glad I told Arizona about my family business and money stuff last night, but I feel bad I didn't tell her about my lunch date with Aria. I really want to have that conversation in person and I hope she will understand when I see her in tomorrow. I make my way into Sofia's room and get her up and ready for the day. Ten minutes later Mark is knocking on my door.

"Torres!"

"Hi Mark" I reply letting him in my apartment.

"I know you're not a morning person, but I thought I'd get a better greeting."

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my plate." I say walking over to Sofia who is in her high chair eating breakfast and wipe her face.

"Want to talk about it? I know you and blondie talk about everything, but I'm still here."

"She's visiting her parents right now, and she's kind of the topic of the conversation."

"Are you guys okay?" He asks genuinely concerned.

"I think so. I told her about my family and the whole T Hotel thing, she took that pretty well."

"That's good, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Callie, what's up?"

"Yesterday I say Aria, my sister."

"What?!"

"Yeah, she's in town for business and we met up. I texted her this morning and she's coming over for dinner later."

"Wow, that's wild. I've never met her, but from what you've told me you guys have a shaky relationship."

"Yeah, we do, well we did. I think we're on better terms. Sofia and I had lunch with her yesterday and we talked about a lot of stuff. Way more heavy stuff then our usual e-mails. I even told her about Arizona and she was happy for me." I say remembering our conversation from yesterday.

"That's great. I'm happy for you! I'm glad Sof got to meet her Aunt." He says picking up Sofia.

"Me too. It's just that I didn't tell Arizona about her coming in town and meeting up with her. I don't want her to think I asked Aria to come in town the same day left. It was honestly a complete coincidence."

"It seems like you have nothing to worry about, I think she will understand."

"I hope so. I haven't really told her much about my family besides the basics. Although I think I'm ready for her to meet Aria. She even invited us down to Miami to spend some time with her."

"That should be fun. I think everything will be fine, Torres. You guys love each other, and honestly if this is the only problem you guys have I think you all will be fine."

"Ha. Thanks, I hope so. How's Lexie?" I ask changing the subject.

"She's good. We're good. She's great with, Sof."

"That's really good. I see her at the hospital and she's always rambling off facts."

"Yeah, she tends to do that. She has a photographic memory."

"Ahh, I see. That makes me more sense. I think she's good for you. She kind of grounds you."

"I do really like her, but we're taking things you slow. You know how I can be."

"Yeah I know, that's why I really want this to work for you." I say truthfully.

"Thanks, Cal. I'm trying. Me and munchkin got a nice day planned." Mark says gathering Sofia's diaper bag and walking towards the door.

"Okay, have fun and be safe, please."

"We will. See you soon, and don't stress over the blondie situation."

"Her name is Arizona, Mark."

"Yeah, that's what I said." He says with a grin before leaving.

I go back to my room and check my phone for any messages from Arizona. She hasn't sent me anything, but I just guess she's busy. I go back to sleep for a few more hours then get up, shower, clean up the apartment, then go shopping for dinner for Aria. I'm happy that we are on somewhat better terms. I wish I could communicate with my parents better, but I don't think that's in the cards right now. Once I get back to my place I relax with a glass of wine and some television. I soon fall off asleep and I wake up at the sound of my phone ringing.

"Hello"

"Hey, Callie, it's Aria."

"What's up?"

"I'm about to get ready to come over, could you text me your address so I can give it to my driver?"

"Sure, sure of course."

"Alright, I'll see you soon." Aria says before hanging up. I look at the clock and see it's a little after seven. I get up and start getting dinner ready. Twenty minutes later Aria is at my door.

"Hey sis!" She greets me.

"Glad you made it over. Thanks for coming." I say welcoming her into my place.

"Of course, I mean it's a home cooked meal. I haven't had one of those in forever. It seems like every night I'm at a different restaurant." She says accepting a glass of wine I give her.

"I'm sure once you settle down, meet a guy for more then twenty-four hours, and actually have a legit relationship you'll have more home cooked meals."

"Yeah, that's a nice fantasy. Dad has me working like crazy I couldn't manage a relationship even if I really tried. Maybe in two or three years, but not right now. We're opening another T Hotel resort in the Caribbean and dad is piling on the work to get every right." She says sitting on a stool and watching me cook.

"That's exciting. By the way I told Arizona about everything last night."

"Really, how did she take it?" She asks intrigued.

"Well, only about the family business, I still haven't told her about you. I told her I want to tell her in person. I can gauge her reaction better."

"I guess that makes sense, but either way you tell her she still may be upset."

"Maybe not though, Mark thinks she will understand."

"Who the hell is Mark?"

"He's Sofia's father. He came by to get her this morning and we talked a little about it." I say.

"Okay, well he's a guy so of course he doesn't think it's serious." She responds letting out a huff.

"Aria, Mark is really great." I respond defending my friend.

"I'm sure he is, Calliope, but like I said he's a guy. Guys and girls just see things differently."

"I guess. She's coming back tomorrow, so I'll know then." I say turning off the stove and plating our food.

"This looks great, Calliope," She says before taking a bite, "and it takes just like moms." Aria says excitingly.

"Yeah, well as much as I hate her right now, I can't deny her kitchen skills. We did always eat good at home, even with all the maids, cooks, and help around."

"Yeah, I think she thought cooking for us every night we give us some sense of normalcy."

"I think it did. I haven't forgotten any of her recipes." I say before taking another bite.

"So tell me more about this Mark. He's the father of your child so you must have some type of relationship with him?"

"We met before I started working, kinda pulled an 'Aria' and slept together after only one right," I say nudging her shoulder teasingly, "He just so happened to be an attending at the hospital I work out. We hung out some more and become friends. Six weeks later I found out I was pregnant. I was nervous to tell him, but I did and he was happy. We both knew it wasn't the ideal situation, but we make the most of it. He's a excellent father." I finish off.

"So why aren't you guys together?"

"He sleeps around a lot. Not the relationship type, plus we're better off as friends. If we were together we probably would've broken up by now and been bitter with each other. That wouldn't be fair to Sofia. Just because you get pregnant doesn't mean you have to marry the father."

"You're right." We continue to eat and talk about different stuff. I tell her that Arizona is a teacher, and she tells me about the last guy she slept with and how she makes up different personalities when she's at bars meeting new people. We move to the couch and continue talking and watch a little television. It's just after ten o'clock and she decides that we should go out and have fun.

"Come on, Calliope. We haven't been out in ages! Plus I need a good wing woman." She says with a wink.

"I don't know, Aria…"

"Look, you have a girlfriend and a child, that doesn't mean you can't get dressed up nice and go out with your sister and a few drinks."

"You don't even have anything to wear."

"Good thing we wear the same size." She says patting me on my leg then getting up and walking into my room. I follow her and we look in my closet together.

"Look, how about you wear this short black dress, and I'll wear that red skirt with my blouse I have on now." She says looking between my closet and herself.

"Fine." I say reluctantly. We get all dressed up with our hair and make up done. She even convinces me to wear some high, sleek Gucci heels I only wore once three years ago that she found in the back of my closet in a box. We have her driver take us to a club and we get in without any problem. Sometimes I forget how powerful my last name is, and we get VIP service the whole night. We dance and drink. She some guys try to hit on us but we blow them off, both wanting to just have a good night being sisters and hanging out. We get back to the car and I suggest we go back to my place so I can fix her some breakfast in the morning. We stumble back to my apartment and giggle like little schoolgirls.

"Cal, can you please open the door. I'm dying to get inside." Aria says while I'm struggling to open the door.

"Just one second, I haven't done this drunk before. We can just crash in my room - my bed is big enough. Unless you want the couch, but I doubt that " I say laughing.

"Yeah, your bed is fine. Hurry up I need to pee."

Once I unlock the door we stumble in and am greeted with my blonde girlfriend sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Arionza?!" I slur out completely shocked. She looks between me and Aria and stands up.

"Shit. Um, Calliope my driver is still downstairs. Just call me tomorrow. I leave at three." Aria says before turning and leaving my apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Fifteen

Arizona's POV

"Arizona?!" Callie says again, "I thought- I thought you were coming back tomorrow."

"Uhh, yeah I was, but I wanted to surprise you tonight. I caught a red-eye. You said you had something to tell me. Was—was that what you wanted to tell me, about her?" I say looking at the door behind Callie where some girl just left, still in shock about what I just witnessed.

"Arizona, no, I mean yeah I wanted to tell you about that, but you have the wrong idea." Callie says trying to sober up. She reaches out to walk towards me, but I take a step back.

"Don't." I say.

"Let me j-just explain."

"Callie, you're drunk. Clearly you went out. I'm just going to go over to my place." I say while grabbing my duffle bag and head towards her front door.

"You're right, I am a little drunk, but it's seriously not what you think. That girl is my sister, Aria. She came in town and we had dinner tonight. She wanted to go out to a club, so we did." Callie says taking off her heels and walking up to me at her door.

"Seriously, Callie? I don't have time for this. Sleep it off. I was going to suggest we have breakfast tomorrow, but it seems that you have other plans so just let me know when you have time for your girlfriend." I spit out before I exit her apartment.

I get back to my room tired from a long flight. I wanted to come back tonight because really seemed like she needed to tell me something important. I expected her to be in her apartment, but when I opened her door all I saw were plates and what seemed like dinner for two. I wasn't freaking out too much because maybe Callie had a friend over or Mark and Sofia stayed to eat. So I decided to wait, clearly she would be coming back soon, it was getting late. At one point I started to get worried, but before I could decide to do something she unlocked her door and came home. I definitely wasn't expecting to see her in a skin-tight dress and heels. I don't even think I've seen her dressed up like that before. Then she was with an equally attractive girl wearing a revealing outfit as well. When I saw them together my stomached dropped. Surely I didn't think Calliope would cheat on me, but maybe that's what she wanted to talk to me about. Thousands of possibilities are running through my mind and a tear falls to my cheek. I thought we were good, I mean we just said we love each other less then a week ago. I finally succumb to my thoughts and fall asleep.

I'm woken up by a constant knocking on my door. I look to the clock on my nightstand and see it's just after nine in the morning. I quickly put on a robe and answer my door.

"Callie, w-what do you want?" I say mad that I was woken up and still upset at my girlfriend. She walks into my apartment with donuts and coffee and set them down on the counter.

"Really?! You wake me up and think that coffee and donuts are going to do the trick? I want a fucking explanation of what I saw last night, but I can't even look at you so please just leave."

"Okay, I'll leave just let me say something, please." She says pleading.

"Callie, not ri—" She cuts be off before I can continue.

"After I left you at the airport me and Sofia went to the T Hotel for lunch with my sister. She came in town the same day you left and we planned to meet up. I haven't seen her in years, only talked to her through e-mail and phone calls that I told you about earlier. I know I was a little wasted last night, but what I said was true. She came over for dinner and then we went out. She came back to me place because she was drunk and I was going to have breakfast with her this morning before she left. That is what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to tell you the full story in person." Callie finishes before rubbing her forehead and taking a seat.

"So when I leave you sister comes in town?"

"Yeah, but it was a total coincidence, babe."

"Don't 'babe' me, Callie. That's bullshit."

"No, I swear when I talked to her earlier she said the 27th, and that just so happened to be the same day as your flight." She says getting up and walking towards me.

"So you talked to her, and still didn't tell me?" I say angrily.

"She called me last week and told me."

"So why didn't you tell me, Callie?! It seems like you wanted me gone when she came in town?"

"I hadn't seen her in years, I wasn't ready for you two to meet yet. I didn't know how she would react to me and my situation. She had never even met Sofia. I just didn't want—"

"You didn't want me around, no I get it Callie. You don't want me around your friends or family. I mean I've only met Mark and that's because he's Sofia's dad. I met Cristina when I had to find you at the hospital, but I haven't met any of your other friends. I know you're not close to your family, but this seems really shady." I say raising my voice and moving to sit down on the couch.

"It's not like that Arizona, I love you. You can meet whoever you want, but my family can be cruel to people who aren't like them. When I didn't go to business school they basically didn't talk to me after that. Then the whole girlfriend situation in medical school followed by me having a kid out of wedlock, it's just a lot, and that's only me."

"Callie I can defend myself."

"I know you can, trust me I know you don't need me to defend and protect you, but I can't help it. I'm not going to knowingly put you in an uncomfortable situation. I would never do that, Arizona. I love you so, so much. I just wanted to get a grasp on things before I introduced you to anyone." Callie says defeated and sitting on the coffee table in front of me.

"Callie, I—"

"I know last night looked bad, but it was just two sisters hanging out. You know that's not me. I don't do clubbing. I hang with you and Sofia as much as I can. She just wanted me to get out and loosen up. Nothing happened besides us drinking a little too much."

"I believe you." I whisper out.

"What?"

"I said I believe you, Callie. I just—I don't know, everything just happened kind of fast and it looked like something more. I mean you're sisters, she's really pretty."

"Thanks." She says looking down.

"You know that's not what I meant. She's pretty, but you're beautiful and I love you." I say grabbing her hands and getting her full attention back.

"Arizona, I'm sorry. When you got back today I was going to tell you about everything. We actually had a really good lunch and it seems like we are getting on better terms. I was so happy with our lunch and dinner I couldn't wait to tell you." Callie says with a smile.

"I'm happy for you, I know your family is a stressful topic for you. If you told me about her coming in town I would've stayed and supported you."

"I know and I love that about you, but I think I just needed to do this on my own. I promise next time you can come."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She says before grabbing my face and pulling her in for a tongue-filled kiss. After we break for air she leans back a little, "I missed you so much, babe. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know, I really do. I guess sometimes I need to hear it." I say shyly.

"Well anytime you need to hear it, just let me know and I will tell you over and over again."

I pull her to sit next to me on the couch and I lean my head on her shoulder. We sit in silence for a few minutes just happy to be next to each other again.

"You know Aria would really like to meet you?"

"I want to meet her too."

"She invited us to breakfast, I told her I had to talk to you first to make sure everything was okay." Callie says quietly.

"We're good. We just needed to talk, but I would love to have breakfast with her this morning."

"Great, I'll let her know. We should probably get dressed and head over to the hotel."

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower and change, then I'll meet you over at your place."

"Sounds good, you can just let yourself in."

"I know…someone gave me a key for Christmas….hmmm, I wonder who that was?" I say playfully.

"Probably some crazy lady" Callie says laughing, then kisses me on my forehead and gets up and heads back to her place. Thirty minutes later I'm sitting in her apartment waiting for her to finished getting dressed. She comes out of her room in jeans, a sweatshirt, and has her hair in a bun.

"Well don't you look like a ray of sunshine?"

"Ha-ha. I'm still hung over a little bit, and I just want to be comfortable."

"You look gorgeous to me, love. I'm ready when you are." I say getting up and putting my hands around her waist and leaning up for a quick peck on the lips.

"Mmmm, I missed you." She says putting her hands around my waist and kissing my neck.

"Hmmm, how much did you miss me?" I ask dropping my voice slightly.

"This much!" Callie says before suddenly lifting me up. I put my legs around her waist and she walks us over to the breakfast bar and sits me down and stands between my legs. She continues to lick and nip at my neck and I move to give her more space. Her hands come up to my back under my shirt and she starts roaming her hands all over me. I lift her face and bring her lips to mine. Our tongue duel for dominance rapidly, but then we slow down and enjoy our tongues learning each other's mouths all over again. We break for air and she moves her hands from my thighs to the top of my jeans and starts unbuttoning them.

"Babe, I'm loving this so much, but I want to meet you sister before she leaves and I'm starving."

"Well I could think of something I could eat right now." Callie quips back sexily.

"Calliope!"

"Okay, okay let's go." She says backing up and letting me hop off the bar. We fix ourselves up and head out to breakfast. We arrive at the hotel twenty minutes later and Callie takes my hand and we walk over to where Aria is seated.

"Morning Aria" Callie says and Aria's face lights up with the same smile I see on Calliope all the time. She gets out of her seat and embraces her sister in a hug.

"Aria, meet Arizona, babe this is my sister Aria." Callie says. I go to shake her hand, but she surprises me by giving me a hug as well.

"It's so nice to meet you, Arizona. Anyone who loves my sister deserves a hug from me." She says before we all sit down.

"You know, Calliope if you didn't already have a girlfriend I would be embarrassed by how you are dressed."

"Oh shut it, Aria. I'm tired from last night, I had to win my girlfriend back this morning, and so I just wanted to be comfy this morning."

"Fine, whatever. I'm sorry about last night, Arizona. I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"It's fine, I just wasn't expecting what I saw."

"What? You mean two smoking hot Latinas dressed up and falling all over each other?" Aria deadpans.

"Uhh...yeah." I say back a little flustered.

"Aria…" Callie sighs.

"All I'm saying is that if she came to Miami what she saw last night wouldn't have been a huge deal."

"Then it's a good thing we are in Seattle." Callie snaps back.

"Whatever. So, Arizona, "Aria says looking right at me, "how do I know I can trust you with my sister and my little niece?"

"Uh, you don't have to answer that, Arizona. Aria, what gives you the authority to even ask that?" Callie interjects.

"I know I haven't been around much and we don't talk often, but I'm still your sister."

"Calliope, it's okay." I say putting a reassuring hand on her forearm.

"Yeah, _Calliope_ let her talk." Aria says with a knowing look towards her sister.

"To answer your question, Aria. I love you sister and Sofia with everything I have. I protect the things I love, so you can trust that I will do everything in my power to keep them happy." I answer calmly.

"Good enough for me!" Aria says with a sudden burst of energy.

"What the hell, Aria?!" Callie asks surprised.

"I just had to do my intimidating sister act, I trust you Callie, just wanted to see your girl sweat a little." She says sending a wink towards me. We laugh and settle on lighter topics. We order our food and Aria is telling me about their club adventures from last night.

"I invited you and Callie to Miami if you ever want to get away from his sad-looking Seattle." Aria says between bites of her pancakes.

"That would be nice, I haven't been to Miami before."

"Oh you'll love it! We can go to the beach, rooftop restaurants, shopping, or even some nightclubs. There is just so much to do. Since you're dating a Torres girl you'll get the VIP treatment all around town. We're basically royalty down there." Aria says excitingly.

"Aria, please…" Callie says.

"Geez, Callie lighten up. You used to be a crazy, party girl. Always dropping our last name to get the best of everything. You can't help the family you're born into. Just accept it and move on. Being rich isn't a bad thing, our family worked hard to get in our position of status."

"I understand that, but that's just not me anymore. I don't want to raise Sofia like that. We live a modest life here." Callie tries to explain to Aria.

"I get that, but a few days in Miami won't hurt her. She's too young to understand everything, plus she already has a trust fund set up for her so like it or not, she'll make her own decisions with her money in a few years."

"Wait, who set up the trust fund?"

"Dad did. Even though he doesn't approve of everything, Sofia is a Torres and family, you know how dad feels about family. She can't touch it until she's eighteen anyway."

"Well when you get back tell him to cut it off. I don't want her to have a trust fund."

"Babe…" I say to calm Callie down.

"Oh Callie get over it, we're rich. She's going to have money. If not from dad, she'll get it from me. I won't deny her anything."

"She's my kid, Aria."

"I understand, but she's my niece and my family. Regardless of how mom and dad treat her I will always be there for her. Not only with money, but with whatever she may need."

"Calliope, there is no need to stress about this now. Sofia can't even walk yet. I just think you and Mark should talk about this when the time comes. Right now she can't do anything with the money." I offer my thoughts to the conversation.

"Listen to your girl, Callie." Aria says.

"You just met Sofia the other day and now you want to pull the 'family' card?"

"Fair enough, I'm sorry. I'll try to be around more. I'll come to her first birthday; I'll even set up a room for her in my house. I'll be around more, Callie. We're on better terms now. She may not have a relationship with her grandparents, but I'll be damned if they will stop me from being in my niece's life. It's not fair to Sofia. She's innocent in all of this." Aria answers candidly.

"Callie, come on…" I breathe out.

"Actions speak louder then words, Aria. I want you to be in her life, I really do, but I need to see it. You have to accept Arizona, and me and eventually Mark when you meet him. I know this is all new to you, but that isn't an excuse to be ignorant."

"I hear you, sis. Now, can we just finish our breakfast please?" Everyone relaxes again and we continue eating and talking. Aria and I get to know each other more and find out we have a few things in common. We end breakfast so Aria can finish packing and get to the airport.

"Arizona, it was very nice to meet you." Aria says giving me a goodbye hug, "You too, I'm glad we got to meet." I reply.

"Same here, I'm not sure why Callie was hiding you." She says suggestively to Calliope.

"I wasn't hiding her, Aria. She was out of town." Callie responds to Aria while embracing her in hug as well.

"I know, I know. Look, take care of my niece and hopefully I'll see you guys soon. I love you, Callie."

"Me too. Thank you."

Calliope and I leave the hotel hand in hand and are headed back to our car. "Babe, I really do think she means well." I try to comfort Callie, "I hope so, but I've been in this position with her before. Time will tell." She says turning to me and give me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for coming this morning, I'm glad you were here."

"There isn't a place I rather be, love." I say back.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

 **AN: It seems people don't really like Mark. I thought he was nice, but nonetheless there will be a plan put in place for him to leave. Thank you again for reading.**

Chapter Sixteen

Callie's POV

Christmas and New Year's came and went and everyone is back in their regular schedules of life. Arizona is back at school teaching, and I'm at the hospital continuing to work my way up to an attending position. I've been set on orthopedics for a while now, and the current attending has taken me under their wing and helped me on my way. Arizona and I are in a really good place. She usually comes over for dinner three to four times a week, and we try to go out at least one time by ourselves once a week. It's been hard to do that though because of my schedule and constantly being paged into work, but we've managed. We usually end up spending the nights together in my apartment unless one of us has an obligation. This week she has been around more because Mark is away at another hospital consulting on a case. Right now I just sat down at a table in the cafeteria for a late lunch with Cristina. Arizona is meeting me in a few minutes to pick up Sofia she they can come home together.

"So what are your plans for Valentine's Day with your blonde chick?" Cristina rattles off while munching on some french-fries.

"Nothing, she doesn't want to do anything, which I find absurd." I say dejectedly.

"Really? I thought she would be excited for it. She's suck a perky girl and whenever I'm around you two you guys are all so lovey dovey, I just figured you guys would have planned something months ago."

"That's what I said!" Arizona and I had this conversation a few days ago. She doesn't like her birthday and she doesn't like Valentine's Day, which I thought was crazy. How can you not like a holiday devoted to love? Maybe I just love love too much. "I have planned something though. Instead of going out on the actual 14th, I'm going to take her to dinner on the 13th. That way she can't say that I took her out on Valentine's Day." I say happy with my plan.

"Whatever," Cristina says with an eye roll. "Look, Mer and I are off on Valentine's Day, but Owen and Derek aren't so we are going to Joe's to drink. You and your girl should come."

"As tempting as that sounds," I say sarcastically, "I'm on call and I have Sofia so I don't think I could make it."

"Aww, come on, Cal! We used to go to Joe's all the time and drink. It's okay to get out, ya know? You don't even have to drink since your on-call, but I think you should come out with us. I've met Arizona like twice, she's slightly annoying, but I still want to talk to her more and try and understand what you see in her." Cristina says.

"I hear you, and it does seem like a fun idea, but I have Sofia. I'm not bringing her into a bar." I deadpan.

"Fair enough, but I'm pretty sure the hospital has a twenty-four seven daycare. One night won't harm her. Doesn't she have little friends she can play blocks with or something?"

"Cristina…" I say with a glare.

"Look, just think about it, okay?"

"Fine, okay. I will think about and talk it over with Arizona."

"Excellent! It seems like now is a perfect time because I see her walking into the cafeteria." She says pointing behind me. I turn around and am met with my blue-eyed beauty. My day automatically gets better when I see her.

"Hey babe." Arizona says coming to sit next to me. I give her a peck on the lips and she greets Cristina.

"Cristina it's nice to see you again." Arizona says with a grin that lights up the room.

"Yeah, yeah you too. Callie has some things to talk to you about, don't you?" She says with a smirk on her face.

"Don't you have a heart to go repair or something?" I grit out.

"Fine, I'll go, but talk to her please." Cristina says getting up and leaving the table.

"Soooo, what was that all about?" Arizona asks me.

"Well I actually have two things to talk to you about. First, I know you much you hate Valentine's Day, but—"

"Callie, please not this again. I love you and I will tell you that everyday, but we don't need to celebrate a ridiculous greeting card holiday."

"Just hear me out, okay?"

"Fine." She says rolling her eyes.

"I want to take you out, well me and Sof, but that's the same thing. Just think of it as a date with your two favorite girls. Plus, we will go out on the 13th, so technically it's not Valentine's Day." I say pointedly.

"Seriously, Calliope?"

"Please, Arizonaaaaa," I whine. "Just do this for me and Sof? I won't buy you a card or flowers or chocolate. It will just be you, me, and Sofia."

"Only because I'll do anything for you guys, but it still seems kind of sneaky." Arizona says giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yayyy!" I exclaim like a teenage girl.

"So what's the second thing you wanted to talk to me about?" She says while popping a grape from my fruit cup into her mouth.

"Cristina and Meredith are going to Joe's on Valentine's Day to drink. They want us to come along. I told her I would think about it. I'm actually on call, so I doubt that I'll be able to drink plus I have Sofia, but Cristina just thinks I should let her stay in daycare for the evening."

"Hmm, well what do you think?" She asks.

"It seems like it could be fun. Cristina and Meredith are fun to hangout with, but sometimes they get lost in their own little world. Surprisingly, it was Cristina who asked about inviting you because she wants to get to know you more."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and knowing them two they are probably inviting a lot of people from the hospital, so it should be a nice gathering." I say convincing myself more and more.

"Well I'm down if you are." Arizona says simply.

"So you'll go out on Valentine's Day with them, but not me?" I ask fake upset.

"It's not like that, Calliope. This will be fun! It will be drinking, talking, and mingling. Not cheesy romantic stuff."

"Sure…"

"Cheer up, babe. It will be fun, plus technically we will be going out together on Valentine's Day so think of it as a win-win situation."

"I guess, I'm just happy to spend any time I can with you."

"That's what I like to hear." Arizona says before giving me a chaste kiss on the lips. "Now, I came here to pick up a young, nine-month old Latina because her mommy has to work late tonight. So I say we head up to daycare, so you can get back to work and come home to us as soon as possible."

"Okay, let's go upstairs." I say and we walk out of the cafeteria hand in hand.

The night has come for our dinner pre-Valentine's Dinner. I decided to go to a casual restaurant because I didn't want to make it a big deal for Arizona. Sofia is dressed up in a pink dress and looks absolutely adorable. I'm wearing jeans and a buttoned down shirt, and Arizona is wearing slacks with green sleeveless top. We've been seated for twenty minutes and our food just arrived. Arizona and I take turns feeding Sofia and we engage in some light conversation.

"Thank you for doing this, Arizona."

"Hey, my girls wanted to go out to dinner, I wasn't going to say no even if it's your way of getting me to do Valentine's Day."

"Maybe this could be our little tradition…"

"Maybe…"

"Okay, so I know I said no gifts, but—"

"Calliope you didn't." Arizona says coolly.

"I did because I just couldn't help myself." I reach into my bag and hand her a small box. She reluctantly takes it, but I plead for her to open it. As soon as she takes off the top the lets out a small gasp and smiles.

"Calliope…"

"Do you like it?" I ask nervously.

"I love it! I feel terrible because I didn't get you anything."

"That's okay, I wasn't expecting anything, but I just wanted to get you something nice, plus it matches mine except yours is gold." I got her the same heart-shaped pendant she got me for Christmas only it's signed ' We love you -CT & ST' for my initials and Sofia's. Sloan is Sof's middle name with Torres being her last name. I was worried that Arizona would be upset that I got her a gift, but she seems happy and that's all I wanted.

"Calliope Torres everyday you surprise me. I love you so much." She says before leaning across the table and giving me a kiss. When she goes to pull and away I put my hand on her cheek and hold her against my lips for a little bit longer.

"We love you too, don't we baby girl?" I say looking at Sofia and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Arizona puts the necklace on then picks up Sofia to bring her to sit in her lap.

"I think Miss Sofia likes the my new necklace." The blonde says while little chubby hands grab at the new jewelry on her neck.

"She helped me pick it out." I say with a grin and taking a sip of my drink.

"Calliope, can I ask you something?" She says hesitantly.

"Of course, babe."

"Umm…how come we don't live together?"

Not expecting that to come out her mouth, I cough a little and look at her slightly confused, "Sorry, what?"

"It's just that I'm basically at your place all the time and whenever we say 'going home' we always go back to your place, and I love it."

"Oh, um, I haven't really thought about it. I mean you just moved into your place a few months ago, I didn't think you wanted to move again." I say honestly.

"Well do you want to live together?"

"I would love to live with you, Arizona. There is nothing more that I want then seeing you everyday."

"So it's settled then, we should move in together." She says confidently.

"Babe, I think we need to talk about this a little more."

"What is there to discuss, I can move into your place. I mean I still have some boxes that I haven't even opened in my guest room. Really I'm just bringing my clothes over and a few other things. Plus you don't need to move you and Sofia over to my place, that would be a lot of work."

"Arizona…it's not just that easy."

"Uh, yeah it is Calliope." She says getting slightly upset, "I mean unless you don't want to live together…"

"That's not the issue, Arizona. I just always imagined my next place would be a house. I want to buy a house and have a backyard, guestrooms, a big kitchen, a nice master bathroom…my lease is up on my place this summer, and so I was probably going to start looking around."

"Okay, let's get a house then." She says like it's the most obvious answer.

"Arizona that's a huge deal!" I exclaim.

"I'm aware, Calliope, but I want us to live together. If you want a house then we can start looking at houses. In the mean time I can move some of my stuff into your place. I don't want to wait until the summer to live with you." She says grabbing my hand on the table. "Look, you and Sof are my world. I know it's kind of quick, but I really do want this, Calliope. I want a house with you."

"Arizona, are you sure? A house is a huge commitment. I'm not doubting your love for me and Sofia, but…"

"If it will ease your mind, how about we revisit the house thing in a few weeks, right now I can just move in my stuff from across the hall and we can start there, okay?"

"Okay." I say with a smile.

"Sof, you hear that? We are going to live together! Does that sound fun?" Arizona says picking up Sofia and bouncing her up and down in her lap. Sofia just grins and makes some noises.

"I never thought that this would come out of dinner tonight." I say letting out a laugh.

"I've been thinking about it for a while, I just thought I'd say something tonight."

"I'm glad you did." I say leaning over to give her another kiss.

We finish dinner and decide to go out to get some ice cream before heading back home and making sundaes. Arizona and I have a weird obsession with ice cream and I blame her for it ever since our first date. Now I can't go almost a week without getting a fix of it. After we get back and finish our dessert we decide to give Sofia a bath together. In the middle of bath time I hear a knock on the door, and I scrunch my face trying to think about who it could be.

"Can you finish up in here? I ask Arizona.

"Yeah, of course."

I grab a towel on my way out of the bathroom attempting to dry myself before I open the door. Another knock comes at the door and I hurry up and open it," Mark?!"

"Hey, Cal"

"Uh, what are you doing back? I thought you were gone for a few more days."

"Callie, we need to talk…" I can tell right away something isn't right.

"Okay…what's up?" I ask shakily.

"I'm moving. I'm leaving Seattle." He says softly and looking away from.

"I'm sorry, WHAT?!"


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Seventeen

Callie's POV

"I'm pretty sure I didn't hear you correctly, Mark." I say getting frustrated.

He takes a big breath, then moves so he's right in front of me with his hands on my shoulders. He looks me straight in the eyes and says calmly, "I'm leaving Seattle, Callie."

I back out of his embrace, "What the hell do you mean you're leaving, Mark?" You can't just up and leave. What about Sofia, Lexie, what are me, Mark?" I say with my voice cracking.

"Callie, let me just explain, okay?" I just shrug my shoulders and let him continue, "I was in California working on a case, like I told you. That's all I expected. Then the chief called me into his office to talk. Apparently he's been watching my work and wants me to be the Head of Plastics out there."

"Okay…but you're already the Head of Plastics here, why do you have to move?"

"The hospital is building a new burn center unit and they want me to run it, Callie. You know that's what I've been pushing for here."

"Sofia. What about Sofia, Mark? She's your daughter." My voice is somber and I feel tears rimming at my eyes. We stand in silence for a minute before Arizona comes out of the bathroom carrying a sleepy Sofia. She is fresh from her nighttime bath and is in blue pajamas.

"Umm, is everything okay out here?" She asks eyeing the current situation. I'm pretty sure she heard some things that Mark said, but she doesn't say anything about it right now.

"Can you just put her to sleep, please?" I say looking at Arizona. I give her a look saying that I will explain everything later, but I just need to talk to Mark right now.

"Okay. You sure you're okay?"

"I honestly don't even know." I say sadly. She looks at Mark then back to me before retreating into Sofia's room.

"You're going to miss bedtime, Mark."

"Callie…"

"No, Mark! You're going to miss bedtime. You're going to miss first words and steps. You're going to miss out on your daughters life!" I say raising my voice.

"It's only for three years."

"What?" I ask confused.

"It's kind of like a trial run. My contract is only three years, and then I will talk it over again. If I don't like it or if it's not the right fit for the hospital and me then I can come back here."

"Well what if you like it? What happens after three years?"

"Let's not even worry about that yet. Look, I'm still keeping my place here. I will be back as much as I can. I told the Chief I have a daughter and I have plenty of vacation time. I will be back for her first birthday, major holidays, whenever I can get multiple days off, Cal. Maybe you and Sof could even visit me. You can bring Arizona, too." He says trying to convince me.

"That's sounds nice, Mark but that's not the same thing. That little girl loves you. You're her dad. She needs you in her life."

"Callie, I'm going to try and be as present as possible. You know I love her, too—"

"Then why are you leaving!?"

"Look Cal," He says moving closer to me. "I really want this. I didn't make this decision lightly. This is what I've been working for. If I absolutely hate it, I will come back, but I need to at least try this. I just need to do this for me. You're a great mom; I know you can take care of Sofia. I wouldn't leave if I thought you couldn't do it. You have Arizona."

"Sofia isn't her daughter, Mark. She's not her responsibility."

"I know that, but she cares for you and loves Sofia like she's her own."

I move to sit on the couch and try and process everything, "When do you leave?"

"They want me back in two days. This whole thing is moving fast. I just came back to get a few more things. I'll send you money every month, whatever you need just call me. I'm not going to leave you high and dry."

"It's not about the money, you know that." I say quietly. "You're my best friend. You have been with me through so much stuff. You were with me every step of the way during my pregnancy. That really meant something to me. I don't have to tell you about my family and what they think of me. I mean before Arizona it was just the three of us. You didn't even talk to me about this. You just went out to California and then come back and drop this bomb on me." He comes to sit next to me on the couch.

"I wasn't expecting this at all. I really want you to know that this isn't easy for me. Look, if things were different I would've probably asked for you and Sof to come with me. I'm sure we could've worked something out at the hospital. I'm not doing that now because you have some roots here and you have Arizona. If you really need me, I will be back, but I know that you can handle this. You can call, text, FaceTime, whatever you need." He says genuinely.

"As your friend and co-worker, I'm happy for you, honestly. As a co-parent, I'm still having trouble with this."

"Callie…"

"I just need time to process everything. I know you have to leave soon, but only time will help me. I have work tomorrow, then Arizona and I were going out. I was going to keep Sofia in daycare, but if you want to spend some time with her you can keep her tomorrow. I say sounding defeated and tired.

"I would really appreciate that, Callie. I have to talk to the Chief at the hospital tomorrow morning, so I can just pick her up after my meeting. I'll text you to let you know."

"Yeah, okay." I respond getting up from the couch. He gets up as well and we just stand there looking at each other. He gives me a hug then leaves. I just stand there thinking about all of the events that happened this evening. I start to slightly cry to myself. I don't want Mark to leave because Sofia needs him. She needs his presence in her life. I want that for her. Caught up in my own thoughts and emotions I don't hear Arizona come up behind me and wrap her arms around my waist.

"I didn't mean to startle you." She whispers.

"No, it's okay." I say and she hears the sadness in my voice. She moves around to stand in front of me. She lifts my head so we are looking right at each other and I start sobbing again. She immediately takes me in her arms and I lean my head on her shoulder. I don't say anything and she just holds me for as long as I need.

"Can we go to bed?" I ask.

"Yeah, of course sweetie." She replies. We go about our nightly routine in complete silence. When we fall into bed and I just stare at the ceiling. I can tell she wants to say something, so I grab her hand and squeeze it. She turns to look at me, but I continue to stare up.

"I love you, Calliope."

"I know."

"I love Sofia."

"I know."

"I'm here for you guys, whatever you need."

Silence.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She continues.

I turn over to look at her and we are face to face. "Thank you," She gives me a warm smile. "I love you, too." I pull her in for slow kiss. I don't want to rush this because I need to feel her. I want her to know that I love her too and am so thankful for her. She moves her hands to my waist and pulls me closer to her. We keep kissing until we both need some air. We lean our foreheads together until I put my arm around her and she covers my stomach with her forearm. I kiss her temple and we fall asleep together.

Arizona's POV

Yesterday was a whirlwind day. After work I went out to dinner with my two favorite girls and I got a beautiful necklace from them, even more cementing my love for them. Callie and I decided to live together, and start looking at houses. I was really excited about that, but I think Callie is still hesitant, but I think she'll come around. After a nice dinner we came back to _our_ place to eat dessert and get ready for bed. Next thing I know Mark comes over and tells Calliope that he's moving. I was shocked. That was the last thing I expected. At first I was mad, like really mad. How could her leave Sofia? That little girl has me wrapped around her finger, and I'm not even her parent. I love her like she's my own, I would do anything for her. Even though I was getting Sofia down for bed, I heard everything. It was kind of hard not to because Callie was upset and loud which is understandable. I heard Mark try to explain himself, but I could tell Callie was hurting. From the outside I was kind of happy for Mark as well. He's a great surgeon from what I hear, and the chance to run his own department and burn unit seems like a great opportunity. As Callie's girlfriend I felt useless. There isn't anything I could do to keep Mark here. This was strictly something between the two of them. When he left I decided to just go comfort her. I wanted her to know that I was there for her. Truthfully I am. I know Callie is independent and doesn't need my help, but I want to offer it to her and Sofia. It's going to be an adjustment for them. It's probably going to change my relationship with Callie, too. I think going out tonight will be some good relief for Callie. First, we have to get through this morning, so that is why I up early with Sofia getting her ready for daycare. Callie is getting ready in the room and I just made some coffee.

"Hey, you're just in time. The coffee just finished brewing." I greet to a freshly dressed Calliope.

"Great. Thanks." She says with a small smile, but I can tell she is still thinking about last night. She goes over to Sofia and picks her up from her play pin on the floor. "Hope she wasn't too much trouble for you this morning."

"No, she was a perfect little princess. I packed her bag for daycare and enough stuff for Mark to have for her tonight." I say trying to cheer her up.

"You didn't have to do that, I would've done that." She says walking over to the kitchen and making her a cup of coffee while balancing Sofia on her side.

"It's alright. I didn't mind. So my clothes are still over at my place, so I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for work. I'll meet you tonight at Joe's, right?"

"Mhmm, I get off at seven and I will head over after that."

"Sounds like a plan." I give her a quick kiss on the lips, and then give Sofia a kiss on her forehead.

"Have a good day." She says as I walk towards the door and leave.

It's just after seven and I'm sitting at a table at Joe's. I just texted Callie to let her know that I arrived and she said that she's on her way. I ordered myself a white wine and beginning sipping on it while I wait for my girl to show up. A few minutes later I see Calliope walking into the bar with Cristina and a few other people I don't know. She spots me sitting down and I stand to greet her.

"Arizona!" She says calls. I give her a hug and she gives me a long, loving kiss. It's more then what we usually display in public, but I chalk it up to her having a good day of work.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Great! I want you to meet Meredith, Bailey, and Alex Karev. You already know Cristina." I nod and acknowledge everyone. We all sit down and begin talking.

"We've been here for ten minutes and I haven't taken a shot yet, what kind of bullshit is this?" Cristina says.

"We need tequila!" Meredith quips. I lean over to Callie and whisper in her ear, "I saw earlier that they a Valentine's Day special drink. Maybe you can get it without alcohol since you're on call."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry babe. I totally forgot it was Valentine's Day. I know you hate it, but still Happy Valentine's Day! Love youuu!" She says before giving me another kiss. It wasn't the reaction I was expecting, but I'll take it. I can't help but notice that she's acting a little unlike herself, but I don't say anything yet.

"Callie stop kissing on your girl and come with me to the bar so I can get drinks for the table. First round is on me." Cristina shouts. Callie gets up and walks over to the bar with Cristina and Meredith.

"You're hot. Torres wasn't lying." Alex says bluntly.

"Uh, thanks." I say.

"Don't mind him, he has no home training." Bailey apologizes for him. "He is right though, Torres is always talking about you at work. I tell her I don't care about personal relationships, but she just keeps on talking." I smile from ear-to-ear knowing that Calliope talks about me to her co-workers.

"Well I love her very much."

The girls come back from the bar with drinks for everyone, plus a round of tequila for everyone as well.

"Let's make a toast!" Meredith says.

"To anti-Valentine's Day!" Cristina shouts. Everyone just laughs at her antics, but we follow along and clink our glasses together.

"Torres, I thought you were on-call tonight." Alex says after watching Callie take a shot of tequila.

"Fuck it." She says after swallowing her shot.

"Babe, what are you doing?" I ask quietly in her ear. She ignores me and takes the tequila that was placed in front of me, and downs that shot too.

"Yeah Callie! Haven't seen you down two shots that quick since your first week here! I like it!" Cristina says.

"Torres, what's got you all worked up?" Bailey asks.

"Baby daddy issues." Callie rolls off. Everything makes sense to me know. Her unusual behavior is a result of everything that happened yesterday.

"Mark? What did he do? I thought you guys were fine." Meredith asks.

"Yeah, well he decided to leave me and our daughter and move to California tomorrow."

"What?!" Everyone says at the table.

"Yup. He got a new job at a hospital out there."

"Damn…I think that calls for more shots! I surely hope you don't get paged tonight." Cristina says before going back to the bar.

"I'm sorry, Callie." Bailey says with sympathy.

"Yeah well…" She shrugs back. I can tell by the look on Callie's face that she's putting on a front and I think about taking her back home and maybe we talk about everything, but decide to let her have a night out.

"Well at least you have a hot blonde to go home to every night." Alex says.

"You know what? You're right, Alex! I get to go home to Arizona every night and my sweetheart of a daughter."

"Callie…" I say putting a hand on her forearm.

"What's up, babe? Are you having fun? I know we're a strange bunch, but they're my family, especially with Mark leaving now…" She responds rolling her eyes.

"I know you're upset, but maybe we should just go home and order a pizza or something. You really shouldn't be drinking. You're on call."

"We're back!" Meredith greets the table before Callie can respond. She gives a shot to Cristina, Alex, and Callie. Bailey and I both pass and just keep sipping our wine.

"Bottoms up!" Alex declares and they all throw their glasses back. Everyone is loose now and is making fun conversation. We order some appetizers and I listen to them talk about weird cases at the hospital. I'm actually having a good time and everyone is nice. They ask me about my work.

"Ugh, kids? Why would you every want to work with kids?" Cristina asks annoyed.

"People actually like children, Cristina. Not everyone is a cold heartless bitch like you." Meredith snaps back.

"I like watching them learn and grow. It's rewarding to watch them learn." I answer with a dimpled smile.

"My girl is a badass teacher, and I'm a badass doctor." Callie slurs while giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Derek just texted me, he is staying at the hospital tonight." Meredith states.

"Hey! More drinks! Callie come with us to the bar." Cristina says getting up from the table with Meredith.

"Callie, are you sure—"

"Babe, in ten minutes we can go, okay?" She says and before I can even respond she's gone. Alex gets up and starts hitting on some brunette across the bar. Bailey move closer to me and we sit watching the girls at the bar.

"I think she's just upset with Mark."

"Yeah, but this isn't how you handle it" I say.

"You're right, but sometimes it's easier to drink then to actually talk. She will talk, and when she does all you can do is listen. She needs to get this out her system. All she has is this hospital family."

"She has me! I'm here for her."

"Well that may be true, but how does she know that maybe you won't get a new teaching job and up and leave. Then it will truly just be her, Sofia, and this hospital."

"I love her. I'm not going anywhere. I promised her that last night and I meant it! She and Sofia are my world. We're going to get a house and be a family, and whatever else she wants." I say pleading my case to Bailey.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yeah, I really do."

"I believe you, but you don't have to convince me."

"I've told Callie this numerous times, I don't know what else to do."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes!"

"Do you love Sofia?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life together with them?"

"Yes, Bailey I do! Of course I do!"

"Then maybe you should marry her." Bailey says plainly. When she lays it out like that it seems like the most obvious answer in the world. I look at Bailey and she knows what I'm thinking. It's kind of creepy how she just simplified everything. Callie told me about her, and how she acts like she doesn't care, but really does. I know exactly what she means now.

"I want to marry her. I'm going to marry her." I say confidently, and Bailey just smiles back at me before taking another drink of her wine. I look at Callie and see she is laughing and smiling. I know that for the rest of my life I want her to always look that happy and if marrying her will do that, then that's what I'll do.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Eighteen

Arizona's POV

Last night was very interesting. Callie and I went out with her friends from the hospital. Besides Callie getting pretty drunk, I had a good time. Bailey talked to me and gave me some motherly advice. It helped me see things a little more clear. I came to the realization that I want to marry Callie, but I just have to find the right time to ask her. She has a lot going on right now and I don't want to add a proposal on to her plate. I think she would say yes, but it's just not the right time. That being said, I do plan on going ring shopping soon so when the time comes I'll be ready. When we got back from the bar last night we ordered a pizza hoping that maybe it would soak up some of the alcohol Callie drank. It was surprising to see Callie that wasted, but I guess we all have a few wild nights in our system. Luckily she wasn't paged into work and she has today off. Mark is coming by later to drop off Sofia before he heads back to California. Since it's Saturday I decided to make a nice, big breakfast for Calliope and maybe we will get a chance to talk about everything. I hear her shuffling around in the room and I decide to make her a cup of coffee to help wake her up.

"Mmmm, something smells good out here." Callie says sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm making pancakes, eggs, bacon, and some toast." I say putting her cup of coffee on the breakfast bar in front of her.

"Seems like a lot of food."

"Yeah, well hopefully it will give you some energy back from last night…"

"Sorry about that. When you add Cristina, tequila, and me being emotional, you get a wasted Callie, not my usual nice and badass Callie. It wasn't how I wanted the night to go. I'm sorry if you didn't have a good time." She says while taking a sip.

"It's okay. You had some steam to blow off. Your friends are cool. It must be fun to work with them, although Alex is a little weird." I say placing a plate of food in front of her and joining her on the stool next to her. She gives me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Looks good," She says taking a bite, "Alex has his moments, but for the most part he's just an ass. Did he say something to you?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle…is there anything you want to talk about? I know we haven't talked about Mark leaving much, I thought I just give you some space but I'm hear if you want you to talk."

"I appreciate that, but there really isn't much more to say. He's leaving today. I don't even know when I'll see him again. I know he said he'd be back whenever possible, but hospital schedules are crazy. Sof's birthday is in three months. He said he would come back for that, but it seems so far away."

"Well maybe we could go to California one weekend. Like a mini vacation and see him." I suggest.

"I guess…I have a friend out there that we could stay with…it's something to think about."

"Whenever you want to go just let me know. Is there anything you want to do today?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Considering I'm still kind of beat from last night I just thought we lounge around here today. It would also give us some time to help you move some of your stuff over."

"Right, of course. I don't have much, just some clothes and miscellaneous stuff."

"Okay…you know Sof has been using the legs of the coffee table to try and stand up and walk. Maybe today we can play with her on the floor and try and get her to walk. I know people say you can't rush that stuff, it just happens, but I have a feeling she's sooo close!" Callie says giddily.

"I've noticed that too a couple of times. She's getting so big, Calliope." I say compassionately.

"I know its kind of crazy to think about…she keeps out growing her clothes." She says between bites.

"That just means more shopping!" I say with a big smile. She laughs and we finish our breakfast. We take our showers and begin shuffling stuff between my apartment and her place. Callie has given me some closet space and a few of her dresser draws. We decide to do some cleaning up, so we strip the bed and put on new sheets. We do laundry and clean the bathrooms and tidy up Sofia's room. An hour later we are on the couch. I'm flipping through a magazine and Callie is watching some show on television. We are interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I bet that's Mark." She says getting up from the couch. I follow her to the door and greet Sofia and Mark.

"Hey guys." He says.

"Hey, Mark. How was she last night?" Callie asks while taking Sofia and her diaper bag from him.

"She was a perfect little angel. Her two front teeth are starting to come in, but she didn't seem to be in any pain. We played some games and she watched me make dinner. Lexie came over to say goodbye. She's upset, but I think she understands."

"That's good." Callie says. I don't really know what to say or do so I'm just supporting Callie in any way that I can.

"Look, I have to go soon, but can I talk to you both for a second." Callie looks to me and I give her an approving nod. We move to sit on the couch, and Mark sits down in a chair in front of us.

"I just want to say once again I'm sorry how this all went down. It wasn't my intention to just up and leave. That being said, I'm grateful that you somewhat understand, Callie and I know I don't have to worry about Sofia while I'm gone. Also, Arizona I want to say thank you. Ever since you've come into Callie's life you've been good to her, Sofia, and myself. I know it wasn't also easy, but you've managed. I know that you love Sofia and I fully trust you with her."

"Thanks, Mark." I say.

"One last thing…" He says reaching into his pocket for something. He hands Callie an envelope and she looks at it nervously. "You can open it…" Mark says gesturing to her. Callie pulls out a check for ten thousands dollars and she's stunned.

"Mark…"

"I know you said it wasn't about the money, but I want you and Sofia to be taken care of. I'm a surgeon, I make pretty good money so don't worry about that. I'm going to send you a check every month. If you need more for any reason just let me know. I know this won't make up for my absence, but it's the least I can do." He says honestly.

"Mark this is wayyyy to much money. I don't even need it. I'm good, and if push comes to shove I have my trust fund." She says handing him back the cheek.

"Callie, please just take it. I'm not taking it back. Look, if you don't spend it on Sofia you can start a college fund for her, or take a vacation, hell you can buy Arizona a thousand roses for all I care. You can do whatever you want with it, but I will feel better knowing that you have something and you're alright." Callie begins getting emotional so she hands me Sofia and gets up to give Mark and hug.

"Thank you, Mark. Really. I'm going to miss you so much. I'm really happy for you, it sucks that your leaving, but I'm happy." She says tearing up.

"I know…I'll be back for her birthday. Promise. Just a phone call away, okay?" Callie just nods her head. Mark comes over to me to give Sofia one last kiss. "Blondie, take care of my girls, you hear?" He says jokingly.

"I will." I say assertively.

"I know you will." He gives me a wink and flashes his trademark smile then leaves. I put my hand on Callie's back and try to calm her down. She takes Sofia and starts peppering her face with little kisses, and Sofia begins to giggle.

"There's that smile I know and love." Callie says in a baby voice, "You and me kid, we're going to be alright. Arizona loves you too, and so does your daddy. He's just going away for a little bit. You're going to get all big and strong for him when he sees you at your birthday. Maybe you'll even be walking by then. That'll be a nice surprise for him." Sofia just looks at Callie and makes babbling noises. "Let's get you something to eat." She says moving into the kitchen and putting her in a high chair. Callie goes into the refrigerator and gets out some fruit and starts cutting up small pieces for Sofia.

"So what are you going to do with the check? I ask.

"Honestly, I don't even know. I have more then enough money for her in my trust fund for college. I guess I could set her up a separate account, but it seems unnecessary if my dad already has a trust fund set up for her." She says shrugging her shoulders.

"That's a lot of money. I wasn't expecting that at all."

"I know! Mark has always been someone for grand gestures, but that was crazy. Ten thousand dollars a month is a lot of money. It's very considerate. I would feel wrong for using it on something besides Sofia."

"That's understandable. I think setting up a savings account for her is a good idea."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea, I'll figure something out…" She places some fruit in front of Sofia and she immediately starts to eat it. She takes my hand and pulls me to sit on the couch next to her.

"So there's something I want to say…"

"Okay…go for it."

"First I want to say thank you for being around and helping with Sofia and loving me and just being the awesome person that you are-"

"Oohh I like compliments, keep going!"

"As I was saying, I love you so much, but if anything were to happen between us I don't want you to feel obligated to stay with me and Sofia. I know now that Mark's gone so maybe you think you have to step up and be a parent, but you don't have to. It's not necessary. I like how things are now. I can handle Sofia, it's nice to have your help, but I don't want you to feel trapped."

"Calliope…that's very nice of you to say, but I'm not going anywhere. I know you don't need me, but it's nice being here. I like that I can help out. I know I'm not her parent, and I would never try and takeover that roll from Mark. I can't see anything happening that would take me away from you." I say openly.

"Just be honest with me, okay?"

"Of course. Now kiss me please." Callie laughs at me, but leans in to kiss me anyway. I wrap my arms around her neck and give her an affectionate kiss. I pull back and get up from the couch, "Let's get this kid walking!" I say before picking up Sofia and bringing her over to floor. Callie gets toys out and we lay and the ground next to her. Clearly Sofia loves all of this attention because she hasn't stopped smiling. After a few minutes of playing Sofia starts to grab the leg of the coffee table and lift herself up.

"Calliope…"

"I know, I know I see it!"

Sofia just stands up and looks around, we anxiously wait for her to let go of the table and take a step.

"Arizona get your phone ready to record just in case." I reach my pocket and have my phone set. "Come on baby girl, you can do it!" I try to encourage her.

"Arizona, don't startle her. She needs to concentrate." Callie reaches her hands out to try and get Sofia to come to her.

"Sofia! Come to mama." She says in a baby voice and clapping her hands together. Sofia looks at her with a huge smile, but then decides to sit back down.

"Maybe she's not ready yet…" I say with a sigh.

"She's so close! I just don't want to miss it. What if it happens at daycare or something?"

"Babe, I promise you won't miss it."

"Ughh, it's just frustrating. She's almost there. I want her to be walking by her birthday."

"She will, just give her time." I say giving her a kiss on the cheek. We play with Sofia some more, but she begins to get sleepy so we put her down for a nap. Callie and I resume our positions on the couch from earlier and being watching some show. A few minutes pass before something catches my attention.

"Callie, do you hear that?" I say lifting up from her embrace.

"Uh no, come back and cuddle with me." She whines.

"Wait, listen Callie…mute the television for a second." Callie lets out a huff and quiets the tv. We hear a knocking noise.

"I hear a knock, but it doesn't seem like it's at our door." I say getting up.

"It's probably just a neighbor, Arizona." I ignore her comment and approach the door.

"Arizona, what are you doing?"

"I'm just going to look in the hallway." I open the door and see that it's someone knocking on my apartment door. "What the hell?" I think to myself. The only person that knows where I live is Callie and my parents.

"Uhh, can I help you?" I hesitantly ask. The person turns around and I'm shocked.

"TIM?!"

"Arizona!" He says. I'm completely taken back by seeing my older brother who I haven't seen in two years.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Is that how you greet your big bro?"

"I mean—I'm just—"

"Stop babbling and come give me a hug!" He smiles and I run up to him and engulf him in the biggest hug possible.

"There we go, that was what I was expecting!" He says.

"Arizona, where did you go?" Callie ask coming out of her apartment.

"Damnnnn little sis. Mom was right. Your girl is hot!" Tim says looking Callie up and down. I hit him in the arm.

"Hey! Be respectful!" I say and look at a blushing Calliope.

"Babe, this is my brother Tim." I say introducing them.

"Oh hi, hey! Sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see you. It's really good to meet you." She says reaching her hand out to him.

"You're to pretty for a handshake, you deserve a hug." Tim says with a grin and gives Callie a hug.

"Can you stop hitting on my girl right in front of me please?"

"Relax, little sis."

"How about we move this party into the apartment." I say rolling my eyes. We go back inside and everyone sits down.

"Mom gave me your address, but maybe she got the room number mixed up."

"Not really…I just moved into Callie's place and I haven't told mom yet. It's all kind of new." I say

"Look at you, all grown up and living with your girlfriend." Tim teases.

"Yeah, yeah…what are you doing back?"

"I'm only home for a month, then I'm going back. I went to Maryland and mom and dad told me you got a new job and moved so decided to come visit for a few days before I head back home."

"Wait…where are you coming back from?" Callie asks unknowingly.

"Aw, sis you didn't tell her about me, I'm hurt." He says fake upset.

"You know I don't like to talk about it…" I say quietly.

"She told me she had a brother, but that's pretty much it."

"I'm in the military. I was deployed overseas for two years. I'm back for a month waiting for my next assignment." Tim explains.

"Ohhh, well I'm glad you're back safe."

"Me too, I miss you, Tim." I say giving him another hug.

"Enough of this sad sappy stuff. I'm back and I want to hang out with my sister and her girlfriend! Mom talked nonstop about you two. She loves you Callie and she mentioned a Sofia?"

"Sofia is my daughter"

"You have kid! That's awesome! Arizona broke moms heart when she told her that she never wanted kids. Where is she?"

"She's sleeping, Tim, and she's innocent. I don't want you to corrupt her." I say nudging him.

"Hey, kids love me. I'm irresistible."

"Then why are you single." I snap back.

"Ouch, that was harsh."

"Arizona…"

"What?...fine sorry, sorry. Thank you for protecting our country." I say sheepishly.

"How about I go to the store and pick up some things for dinner. You'll stay, right Tim?"

"Hell yeah! Can't pass up a free meal. I'm sure your cooking is better then Arizona's anyway. Plus I want to meet this Sofia everyone is talking about!" He says exaggerating.

"Okay, I'll be back soon, can you listen for Sofia if she wakes up?" Callie asks me while getting up and retrieving her purse.

"Sure thing, babe." I say giving her a peck goodbye. Callie leaves and I get Tim a bottle of water from the fridge.

"She seems nice."

"She's everything, Tim"

"Damn, sis you're in love. I can see it all over your face." He says mocking me.

"I am and I'm not ashamed to say it! I say proudly.

"Okay, so come tell your big bro how it all went down…"


	19. Chapter 19

I don't anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Nineteen

Arizona's POV

Tim's here! My brother surprised me by showing up at my apartment, and it was one of the best surprises I've ever had. I don't like to talk about him because I get emotional and it reminds me of where he is. I'm proud that he is a Marine, but I would by lying if I said I wasn't nervous or scared for him. He's back in the states for a month, and I persuaded him to spend a few extra days with me in Seattle. The night of his arrival he got to meet Calliope and Sofia. He likes them a lot and says that they ground me. All through college and graduate school I always had a "fling" as Tim likes to call it. I was always attached to someone without actually being exclusive with them. It was a mutual decision between myself and the other girl I was with, I just didn't want to get tied down, especially in school. Being with Calliope is different though. I'm actually settled in a place and want to be in a exclusive relationship. This single, no attachment thing can only go on for so long. Being with Calliope is probably one of the best thing's that has ever happened to me. My parents like her, and so do does my brother and they are the people that mean the most to me. Tim is staying in my apartment across the hall, which is perfect for him so he can have some privacy, and not have to worry about living with two women and a baby.

"Hey sis, how was work?" Tim asks as I walk into the apartment.

"Today was a good day. We just started a lecture on US government, so I've assigned some research for them to work on for next week." I say sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Sounds…fun." He says sarcastically.

"What did you do today?"

"Nothing really. I'm trying to get adjusted to a new sleep schedule; I ended up making breakfast at like two in the afternoon. Then I decided to watch television. I think I've become a Real Housewives fan."

"Oh no, Tim you didn't?!"

"I just happen to catch a marathon. One of the girls on the show was hot so I decided to keep watching and I got really into it."

"How about we just keep that as our little secret." I suggest playfully.

"Whatever…so what's on tap today? Shouldn't you be at your place with Callie?"

"She's still working and Sofia is in daycare. Since you're here I was wondering if you would go ring shopping with me." I ask hesitantly.

"Ring shopping?…Oh shit, Arizona are you going to propose?!" He asks sitting up and getting excited.

"Tim, calm down. I want to ask Calliope to marry me. I'm still waiting for the right time, but yeah I'm going to propose."

"Wow…that's huge! I'm happy for you. I knew you guys were serious, but I didn't think it was that serious. I trust your judgment though, if you think you're ready then go for it."

"Thank you, Tim." I say giving him a hug.

"So does that mean you're going to be Sofia's mom too?"

"I guess…I haven't thought about it like that. Calliope always told me that she didn't need to me act as her parent. She's a great mom, and Sof's dad is pretty great too, besides the fact that he left. He does love Sofia though and he provides for them. Marrying Calliope means I'll be I'm marrying Sofia too in a way. I would love to have a more active roll in her life, but whatever Calliope feels is right is what I'll do." I say confidently.

"Gosh, you're so grown." Tim scoffs jokingly. "So are you going to ask her dad for permission? I know that it's kind of old fashion, but its kind of traditional, right?"

"She's not really close with her dad, I don't even know how to get in contact with him. I could probably ask her sister for a number of something, but I'm not sure. He isn't really happy about the fact that Calliope dates women, I'm sure he'll freak if I call and ask for her hand in marriage."

"Understandable, totally your call. I'm all down for going ring shopping, do you have a budget in mind?"

"Nahh, people always say the ring will find you. So I'm just going to look until I see something that screams 'Calliope'".

"How noble of you…what if it cost like ten thousand dollars?"

"I'll figure something out. I'm sure they have payment plans or something. Let's just hope I find one for less. I'm not trying to start out our marriage in debt." I say half joking and half serious.

"From what you've told me, she's like a freakin' walking bank. I mean those T Hotels are outrageously expensive. I doubt you guys will ever go broke."

"So not the point, Tim. I'm more then capable to provide for her and Sofia, we don't need all her money. Plus, Callie is very modest. She only spends what she needs….Enough talking, let's go!" I say with a burst of energy. I jump off the couch and pull Tim up with me and we head out shopping.

Two hours later, Tim and I are back from our excursion. I found two rings that I think will really please Calliope, and I've put both on hold. The store can only hold them for one week, so I will have to go back to the store and decide which one I want later. Tim was actually extremely helpful, and asked the salesman a whole bunch of questions that I didn't even think about asking. Tim went back to my old apartment to get some sleep, and now I'm headed across the hall back to my place.

"Babe…I'm home!" I call out upon entering. I walk further into the apartment and see that Calliope is home because her purse is on the counter. I step in our bedroom and see that she's talking to someone on her iPad along with Sofia sitting on the bed.

"Arizona! I didn't even hear you come in. I thought you would be home before I got back." She says looking up.

"Yeah I was but then I went out with Tim."

"Oh, that's nice. I hope you two had fun."

"Callie…is that Arizona? Let me say hi!" A voice comes from the iPad.

"Of course, of course. Arizona come say hi to Aria!" I sit down on the bed next to Callie and pull Sofia into my lap and greet her with little kisses while waving to Aria.

"Hey Aria, how are you!?"

"I'm great. Currently in Las Vegas checking out our hotel here. I've been trying to convince Callie to come visit for a day or two so we could hit the casinos. I love spending my dads money." Aria says with enthusiasm, Callie just rolls her eyes.

"Not going to happen. Haven't been to Vegas since my 21st birthday, and I don't plan on going back."

"Oh yeahhh..I remember you telling me about that. Arizona you would never believe that Call-"

"Aria. Shut. Up." Callie grits between her teeth.

"What happened in Vegas, babe?" I ask more then slightly intrigued and giving her a squinted glare.

"What happens in Vegas stay in Vegas…." Callie says dismissively.

"Such a drama queen, Callie. Look I should be going now; I have a meeting in a few. Arizona if you want to know the real story, just call me sometime…Take care of my niece."

"I will!" Callie and I say in unison.

"Oh my gosh, that was kind of creepy." Aria says laughing. Callie and I just look at each other and smile.

"Well before you two start doing whatever lesbians do, I'm going to go. Remember my niece is nearby so please keep it innocent!" She says with a wink before disconnecting.

"That was a nice surprise, huh?" I ask.

"Actually it was. Ever since she left we've been texting on and off. She always asks about Sofia. She said seeing her in person made it more real, which I find weird because she's been real since the day she was born and even before that, but I guess Aria just needed in person confirmation."

"At least you guys are talking more. That's a good sign." I say putting Sofia between me and Callie on the bed.

"You're right. So how is Tim doing?" She asks before giving me a welcome home kiss on the lips.

"He's good. I think he's just catching up on some rest. Do you think he could come over for dinner again tonight?"

"Of course, babe. He's your brother. You know, I have a weird feeling that he and Aria would get along."

"Yeah, let's not go there."

"What they would kind of be a hot couple. They are basically like me and you."

"That's just weird, Calliope." I say shriving at the thought of that.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Now that I think about it…" She says scrunching up her face in thought. "I'm going to take a shower to get the hospital smell off me. I just fed Sofia a snack when we got in so she may be a little tired. Could you watch her for me?"

"Sure thing. " I say picking up Sofia and walking out of our bedroom and into hers while Callie gets in the shower. I decide to sit in the rocking chair in Sofia's room and read her a book. After about ten minutes I realize that she's fallen asleep so I lay her down in her crib. I move out into the living area and play around on my phone before it suddenly dawns on me that my very, hot, gorgeous, sexy girlfriend is naked in our shower, so I decide to go join her. I make my way into the bathroom and Callie immediately notices me.

"Hey, is everything okay?" She asks standing right up against the glass shower giving me a perfect view of my beautiful girlfriend.

"Yeah, she just went down. Would you like some company?" I ask with a sly grin.

"Mmmm. I would love some company." She replies and I quickly shed my clothes and join her in the warm water.

"Hi."

"Hi back." I say wrapping my arms around Callie's neck and giving her an explosive kiss. The kiss starts out slow, just us feeling the closeness of one another, but then it quickly heats up and tongues start clashing with each other. She lowers her hands from my hair to my waist before moving them down and grabbing my ass, which gets a moan out of me. I pull her closer, but realize I need more of her quickly. She must be thinking the same thing because she starts moving us back so my back is against the shower tile. Her hands move up to my breast and she slowly starts kneading them. I move my head to the side and she starts kissing the pulse point on my neck. My hands move to her ass and I grab it to move her closer to me.

"You know, I love it when you grab my butt." She says right into my ear in a sexy voice before going back to my neck. I just moan in agreement and continue to massage her ass with my hands. She keeps one hand on my breast before moving her other down my stomach to my mound.

"Callie…"

"Mhhmm…yes Arizona?" She says breaking from my neck and looking straight into my eyes.

"I want you."

"Tell me how you want me, baby?" The face she makes when asking that almost makes me come on the spot, but I stay strong for what I really want.

"I want you inside me."

"Hmmm…is that so? Before I can answer she slips two fingers into me and I start to lose my balance. She pushes her body up against me harder, and she starts pumping her skilled fingers inside of me. She moves her hand away from my breast to my waist to keep me up.

"Y-yesss, Callie…just like that…" I breathe out. She continues her motions before she starts to speed up her thrusts. She moves back to my mouth for a tongue filled kiss and her thumb starts to rub on my clit.

"Shit, Callie…that feels so good. Yes baby…"

"I love making you feel good, Arizona. I love being inside you. Your body is so responsive to my touch. Every time I think I see you I want to be inside you. You pussy is amazing…" She draws out and I completely lose my shit. When Callie starts talking dirty to me I can barely contain myself. She makes me feel so loved and desirable at the same time. She speeds up her movements on my clit and I begin to fall into ecstasy.

"I'm c-coming…Yes baby…I'm coming…fuck Callie." I barely get out.

"Come for me Arizona. I want you to come for me right now. I love your face when you come. You're so beautiful, Arizona." She whispers in my ear. She flicks my clit a few more times and seconds later I completely come undone. She keeps me steady with her body and we just stare at each in silence with the water running right next to us. I slowly come back to myself and lean my face forward to give her a few pecks on her lips. She removes her fingers from me and I immediately get upset at the loss of her filling me.

"That was…wonderful…I swear you get better and better every time."

"Then it's a good thing I plan on being with you for a long time…" She says with sly grin before moving back under the water and letting me stand up straight again. Unknowing to her, I plan to spend the rest of my life together with her. We actually spend five more minutes in the shower giving small kisses and cleaning our bodies before getting out. We change into some loungewear and Calliope begins to look for something to cook for dinner. Within fifteen minutes Sofia wakes up from her nap and I go to get her. Tim comes over soon after and we all just talk and watch Sofia do her baby stuff. She's quite entertaining, especially when she knows she getting a lot of attention. I help Callie in the kitchen and Tim watches Sofia from the couch where he is watching television.

"Hey Callie…" Tim calls.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure if this has happened before, but I haven't seen Sof do this since I've been here." I look to Callie and give her a questioning look. We move back to the living room and see that Sofia is stand up grabbing the coffee table.

"Arizona, grab your phone! She might walk this time!" Callie says enthusiastically. I rush to get my phone and get it ready to record. We all just sit quietly and stare at Sofia to take her firsts steps.

"Come here, baby girl. Come to mama. I know you can do it." Callie says getting down on her knees and holding her arms out for Sofia. Every second that goes by feels like an hour, but we just wait with anticipation. Suddenly Sofia takes one step, and then takes another letting go of the table.

"Arizona!" Callie screams.

"I know, I know! I see it." Sofia takes a few more steps before reaching Calliope and falling down.

"Sofia you walked! Good job baby girl! I'm so proud of you!" Callie says with a few tears in her eyes. She scoops Sofia up and I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Tim did you see that? She just walked! Oh my god! That was amazing!" I say barely able to contain myself.

"I gotta say, that was pretty cool so see." He says with pure enjoyment.

"You got it, right babe?!

"Of course I did! That was great. Miss Sofia that was wonderful! I'm so proud of you." I say rubbing her little back. I think we are more excited then she is, but nonetheless everyone is beaming with joy. Tim gets up and picks up Sofia and starts tickling her little belly getting some giggles from her. Callie finishes wiping her tears and gives me a hug.

"She just walked. I can't believe she just walked!" She says with a huge smile.

"I know, babe. That was really amazing!" I reply. She gives me a strong kiss, "I love you Calliope."

"I love you too, so much Arizona." She says meaningfully before returning to Sofia and showering her with kisses. This moment right now just reassures everything I've been thinking about in the past few days. Having my brother here with Calliope and Sofia and witnessing such a monumental moment in Sofia's life is more then I could ever imagine. We spend the rest of the night eating and enjoying each other's presence; content with just how every is…at least for right now.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Twenty

Callie's POV

This past month has been a whirlwind. I reunited with my sister, Mark left, Arizona moved in, we talked about getting a house together, Tim surprised Arizona, and my baby girl walked! My emotions have been all over the place, and someone how I still manage to balance everything. I was pleasantly pleased to meet Arizona's brother. I wasn't sure when that was going to happen. She barely talks about him, and when she does it's no more then two sentences. I don't ask her about it because I figured she would talk when she was ready. I'm not really one to talk about family, even though things are still good with my sister, my parents are a different story. Arizona has been supportive, and that's all I could really ask for. With everything that has been happening, it seems that Arizona and I have become closer, which I guess is expected. Lately, I've been thinking about marriage more and more. I know I love Arizona with all my heart, and I think about Arizona being my wife on a more regular basis. We have never really talked about it, so I don't know if it's too soon to mention anything. Recently, Sofia and I went out to get her some new shoes, and we passed a jewelry store. I stepped in the store for a few minutes just to get a look and feel of things. I suddenly got very excited about the prospect of Arizona being my wife. Even Sofia was squealing, but I think it was because of all the bright, pretty, shiny jewelry around. I didn't purchase anything, but I got some ideas and thoughts in my head and I haven't been able to shake them since.

The sound of the shower turning off brings me out of my thoughts and I re-focus back on my iPad. I've been looking at house listings for Arizona and I to talk about and potentially visit. I look over the baby monitor and see that Sofia is still sleeping soundly. Arizona comes out of the bathroom in shorts and a camisole with a towel still drying her hair.

"How was your shower?" I ask looking at her fresh face.

"So relaxing…I really needed that. Today was just stressful at work." She says letting out a sigh. "What are you looking at?" She says rounding the bed and coming to sit next to me. Both of us are seated with our backs against the headboard.

"House listings…I've seen some pretty nice homes. It's good to get some different ideas."

"That's good. I know you want a big kitchen, are there any other requirements that you're looking for?"

"I would like at least four bedrooms for friends, and Aria could have a place to stay when she comes to stay. Maybe a nice entertainment room so we could have a big television with speakers. What about you? It's going to be your home too." I ask looking at her.

"Whatever is really fine, as long as I have a place to sleep, a bathroom, and a kitchen I'm pretty much set."

"Arizona…come on be serious."

"I am serious. I don't need much, Calliope. Whatever you want is fine. I'll come with you to look, of course, but I'm not that picky."

"Okay…if you say so." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Babe, as long as we have a nice room, Sofia has a room, you get your big kitchen, and we have extra rooms for people who come to visit us and eventually ours kids, then I'm good. I'm happy." She says nonchalantly.

"Uhh, kids…you said we need rooms for kids. We never really talked about that." I say approaching this topic lightly. She takes the iPad away from me and puts it down on the bed. We turn to face each other and she grabs my hands.

"Okay…then let's talk about it." She says calmly.

"You go first."

"Calliope," she says laughing, "I would love to have more kids with you, whenever you want and the time is right."

"Really?"

"Yes. I know you have Sofia and I love her so much, but I would love to have kids with you."

"B-but I thought you didn't want kids. I mean I know you made an exception for me Sofia and we are so grateful for that, but then Tim mentioned something, and your mom said that she didn't think she would get grandchildren, so I didn't know…"

"They were right, I never thought I would have kids. It's just something I didn't see for myself, but I see it with you. I want to have _your_ children. You're such a great mother, and if I could half as good as mother as you then I know I would be okay. Plus, with you by my side, I know we can handle anything." She finishes with a big, cheesy grin.

"Arizona…."

"I love you, Calliope. I know I say it all the time, but it's because it's true! Sure, I'll probably be nervous as hell, but I was nervous as hell about my first day of work, but I got through it and I love teaching. I wouldn't want any other job. Now I'm not comparing our future child to a job, all I'm saying is having nerves is normal. I think all first time parents are nervous. I know I've said a lot, but what do you want?"

"I want what you want. I love Sofia and I'm sure if I never had any more kids in life I would be okay, but I would love to have more children. I always envisioned myself with a big family."

"Then we can have a big family. I mean I think we should get the house first and maybe some other things out the way, but at least we both know where we stand on the children front. So yeah, at least four bedrooms." She says squeezing my hands for confirmation. I lean in to give her a kiss and she lets go of my hands and cups my face.

"Alright enough of that," She jokes before picking up my iPad again and starts scrolling through different homes, "Let's see what you've been looking at….oh I like this one it has a home office so I could do some work….here's another one that has five bedrooms, but the kitchen is kind of small…."

"Well we could always do some renovations. If we buy the house soon, we could hire a construction company and they could get started right away and by the time my lease is up we could hopefully move in." I say get more and more excited.

"True, but that seems like a lot of work, not to mention expensive. I make decent money, but I'm not sure if I want to spend it all on renovations. I rather spend it on decorations and stuff."

"Don't worry about that, I'll buy the house." I say easily.

"What?" She says giving me her full attention again.

"I'll buy the house. If I use cash we don't have to worry about going through a bank and dealing with a mortgage and stuff." I say sheepishly.

"Calliope, I'm not letting you buy our house…"

"Why not? I have the money. It would make the process so much easier. Both of our names will be on the deed, so you'll own it too." Confused on why this is a big deal.

"You can't just buy it. We need to purchase it together, as partners. This is our future together." Arizona says adamantly.

"Babe, it's not that big of a deal. I mean this whole house thing was kind of my idea. Plus, I've been saving for a home for a while now. Not to mention my trust fund…I don't use it much, but this is a occasion when I would tap in to it."

"Calliope, I don't feel comfortable letting you buy us a house…" She says gazing around the room.

"Okay…um, what if I buy the house and take care of any possible construction, and you can purchase some stuff for the house." I say trying to compromise.

"Callie, buying a bed and some pots and pans isn't equal to you purchasing a house." She says rolling her eyes annoyed.

"Arizona, I've been saving and planning for this for some time. Even if I wasn't with you I would still buy the house all on my own. It just makes everything easier. I of course consider you my equal, I know you can provide for us, but this is just something I want to do. I need to do this for myself. Once the fallout with my family happened, I was determined to become a great doctor and eventual surgeon and I was going to buy myself a house. Then when Sofia came along, I was even more determined to do that for us. I want her to have a backyard and have her friends come over for sleepovers, and to host dinner parties in my dining room. I just needed the validation for myself. In all honestly, I probably won't even need to use my trust fund because I make pretty good money right now. This is just something I want for myself, and now that I have you I want to share this with you. So please, let me just buy us our beautiful home." I finish pleading my case.

"Calliope…I understand that, but—"

"Arizona, please don't fight me on this, okay?" I say softly. "I'm more then happy to let you help out when it comes to everything inside the home, but let me at least just do this."

"Fine." She says folding her arms across her chest.

"Well don't be so mad, babe! We're getting a home! Me, you, and Sofia." I say trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, yeah…." She says trying to be upset, but failing miserably.

"I love you, Arizona Robbins!" I say before giving her a big bear hug that forces her to fall back on the bed on her back with me on top of her. She finally lets up and lets a smile cross her beautiful face and I just look down at her and give her a kiss. Before anything can heat up, Sofia wakes up and sounds start coming from the baby monitor.

"Baby girl is up!" She says pushing me off her, "She was sleeping when I came home, let me go get her." Arizona says getting up quickly and leaving our room.

Just about two weeks have gone by since Arizona and I had the house and kid talk. Overall it was a really good discussion. We are on the same page about everything, and we've already seen three houses so far. One of them we liked, but we have another appointment today with our realtor to show us the last home we picked out. Hopefully this one will be the one we want. Arizona is on her away over to the hospital to pick up Sofia, and then we are headed out together. Right now I'm changing in the residents lounge out of my scrubs into normal, street clothes.

"Callie…feels like I haven't seen you in forever." Lexie says walking into the room.

"I know it's been a while. I used to stay and pick up some more shifts, but now with Arizona and Sofia full-time I go home as soon as possible."

"I totally understand. How are you guys?"

"We're really good. Actually on our way to look at a house after this." I say cheerfully.

"Wow, a house! That's huge. Congrats! I guess that means things are really good. I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks, Lexie. We are planning on doing a house warming party when everything is settled. Probably won't be for at least a month, but you are totally invited."

"Aw, thanks."

There are a few seconds of awkward silence before I speak up again. "Oh, guess what?! Sofia is walking now!"

"Seriously! That's huge."

"I know, I cried when it happened. Arizona recorded it. I have it right here on my phone if you want to see it?" I suggest.

"Oh, Callie I would love that!" She comes to sit down next to me on the bench and we watch the video. Lexie smiles and gives me a hug.

"That's so cute, Callie! Good thing you have it recorded. Perfect timing."

"Yeah, well I basically made sure Arizona had her phone handy at all times. We sent it to Mark so he could see it too." I say quietly.

"Callie, you can mention Mark. It's okay. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, like you I was happy for him when he got the job offer. I would've liked it if he came home and talked to me about it before accepting, but still…"

"I know what you mean. I was afraid that he would miss out on moments like Sof walking. Having a video is good, but it's not the same. I know you and Mark were together and you were around Sofia, so whenever you want you can come over and hang out with us. I'm sure Arizona would love to get to know you." I offer.

"Thank you, Callie. Really, I miss Sofia. Mark was so good with her."

"Yeah…" I say sadly. My phone rings and its Arizona. "Hey babe, what's up?

" _I was just letting you know I'm on my way to daycare, so you want to meet us up there when you're ready?"_

"Sounds good…I should be up in five minutes."

 _"Okay! Love you. See you soon!"_

"Love you, too." I say hanging up.

"Have fun house hunting!" Lexie says before going into the bathroom.

"Thanks…and seriously just text me whenever you want to hang. We can do a girls night or something."

"Sure thing, thanks Callie."

I make my way out of the longue and head to the elevators. While I wait, I think about going to greet my two girls and how excited I am to be moving forward in the house searching process. Everything seems to perfect right now in my life, hopefully we are find the perfect house today so we can continue to move forward. My phone rings and I assume its Arizona wondering where I am.

"I'm on my way up, babe."

" _Calliope. It's your father. I'm coming to Seattle next week and we need to talk."_

My mood drastically changes.

Shit.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Twenty-One

Callie's POV

It's been a week since I got that dreaded phone call from my father. He's coming Seattle this afternoon and we have a dinner scheduled for this evening at the T Hotel downtown. When he called I barely said anything, I only made a few sounds to let him know that I was still on the line. It was a short phone call; he told me when he was coming in town, and what time I should meet him. I didn't even have time to object. I don't know what he wants to talk about. I haven't seen him in years, he just sent his usual Christmas e-mail that goes out to the whole family. Everything happened so fast that I haven't had much time to dwell on the situation. After the call I went up to meet my girls and we went house shopping again. I didn't tell Arizona about the phone call until later that evening, I wanted to try and have a clear mind when looking for our future home. Luckily, the house we saw was perfect. It always works out that the last house you visit is the one. We have a home! It's about a ten-minute drive from the hospital and the same for Arizona to drive to work. The house has four bedrooms, two offices, which could turn into a potential bedroom, a massive kitchen with stainless steel appliances, a dining room that can fit a large table for twelve people; the basement can easily be turned into my entertainment room, and six bathrooms. The master sweet basically sold me the house. It's massive, and the connecting bathroom is about the size of my bedroom right now. It houses a big bathtub with jets, and the shower could fit five people easily…but I doubt five people will ever be in our shower at once. There are two sinks, one for each of us, which is good because Arizona and I have totally different make-up regimes in the morning, so now we have space to lay everything out freely without it seeming cluttered. Finally the backyard is perfect. Not too big and not too small. We could definitely use it for entertaining, but more importantly Sofia has ample space to run around. So we made an offer and the realtor was more then happy to accept cash, so the process is moving along speedy. We should hear back soon, and there isn't too much construction that needs to happen, so late spring early summer we should be moved in. Before any of that can happen though I still have to get through tonight's dinner.

"Babe, are you nervous? Arizona asks me from the couch where she seated.

"I honestly don't even know what to feel." I say looking at Sofia playing around on the floor from behind the kitchen counter.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"I'm positive! Not that I don't want you there, but I think I need to handle this on my own. I have a feeling that this won't be a pleasant conversation. I haven't seen my father in years."

"Well maybe you should bring Sofia. It might soften him up a little…" She suggests.

"No. He doesn't deserve to meet Sofia…plus I don't want his negative energy to rub off on her. She's too precious. It sucks that Sof won't get to know her grandparents, but that's not her fault. She didn't do anything wrong." I say making my way over to my little girl and picking her up, while sitting down next to Arizona.

"Maybe you should give them a chance, Calliope. When they see her I'm sure they will fall in love with her, just like I did." Arizona says while taking Sofia from me for some snuggles.

"They hardly acknowledge me anymore, and my dad only asks if Sofia is still alive and healthy…which I take slight offense to, so until they come around and support me and love me like normal parents do, I'm not letting them around my baby girl. Once they know I'm dating a women I doubt I'll even get an e-mail anymore."

"I'm sorry, babe." Arizona says trying to comfort me.

"It's not your fault…I just wish things were different. I rather spend tonight with you two then my dad, but I might as well go and get this over with." I say letting out a huge sigh and getting up from the couch getting ready to leave.

"Well me and Miss Sofia will be here waiting for you when you get home." My girlfriend says walking me to the door.

"That's the only thing getting me through tonight, knowing that I get to come home to my two wonderful ladies."

"We love you." Arizona says waving Sofia's little hand in my direction

"I love you guys, too." I say before giving Arizona a searing kiss on the lips goodbye and I head to my car. All too soon I arrive at the T Hotel and begin looking for my father. He told me to meet him in lobby bar, so I make my way over to that area. As I scan the crowd I spot my father sitting down with a drink in front of him. He's busy on his phone, not even paying attention to anything or anyone in the room. He looks exactly the same, although his hair is a little bit grayer then I remember, but he is still wearing one of his trademark suits. He looks like he runs a billion-dollar company, and he does, but to me he's just my dad. The same guy who practically disowned me because I didn't follow in the Torres family tradition and go to business school. I try and collect myself before I approach the man who raised me.

"Daddy." I say sitting down at his table across from him.

"Calliope…I-I didn't even see you come in…how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"You know your father, always working." He says chuckling to himself.

"Daddy, why did you want to meet me? We haven't seen each other in years?"

"Aria told me that she met up with you a few weeks ago and you had a lovely time, I figure since I'm out here on some business I finally come see you." He says sincerely.

"Aria and I had a good time. I'm glad we got me get together and talk. We've been communicating with one another since. She said she'll come back out here for her niece's birthday in a few weeks."

"Ahhh…yess…how's the child?" He asks coldly.

"Her name is Sofia, and she's fine. She's perfect. She's the light of my life." I say proudly.

"…and she's healthy, correct?"

"Yes, dad. My daughter is perfectly fine. I mean I'm a doctor for goodness sake, I would know if she wasn't healthy or if something was wrong with her." I respond getting agitated.

"…and the father, is he still in the picture?" I contemplate quickly on how I respond to this because yes Mark is in the picture, but he just move so he's not around nearly as much as before.

"He supports Sofia and I." I answer politically.

"Calliope I think its time that you give up the doctor dream of yours and come work for me and the family. We could train you as you go, so you won't need to go to business school. Before you know it, you and Aria will be dominating the business. Every father wants their child to follow in their footsteps." My dad says.

"No dad, not every father wants that. Parents support their child's dream and will do anything they can to help them succeed. I love being a doctor. I'm saving lives everyday and it's a very rewarding job."

"I know doctors are good people, trust me I've been to enough to know, but it's not what we do. It's not the Torres tradition. You're not even a surgeon, you're just wasting your time."

"I'm working towards becoming a surgeon, daddy. It takes time, just like it did to build your hotel empire. I'm putting in work and dedication, just like you raised Aria and I to do."

"Fine…but at least come home to Miami. I can get you a job at the best hospital down there. You can stay in a penthouse at one of the hotels until you find a place, and your child—"

"Sofia."

"Yes, Sofia can be watched by nannies while you're at work. Come back to your family, Calliope. You know how much family means to your mother and I."

"If family means so much how come mother hasn't spoken to me in years?" I reply sternly.

"Calliope…"

"No, dad! She doesn't even treat me like a daughter and she doesn't even recognize Sofia. It's one thing to completely shut me out, but it's not okay for her or you for that matter to just ignore that fact that you have a grandchild!"

"Our family is traditional, Calliope. You know this. You had a child out of wedlock, what did you expect!?"

"I expected you to put aside your beliefs and ideas for your own family. I'm your daughter, daddy. I didn't do anything wrong. Shit happens in life you and have to deal with it."

"Don't use that language around me, Calliope. I raised you better!" He snaps back.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"Just come home. Give your mother some time. I'm sure she will eventually come around." He says softening his voice.

"No, I'm not coming home. I have a life here. I'm happy here." I answer quietly.

"What life here? Everything that is here in Seattle is in Miami…with much better weather."

"I have friends…"

"Make new friends, you're a very social person. You always have been. A lot of people from your high school came back to work in Miami I'm sure they would love to see you again." He says pleadingly.

"I have a girlfriend here. I'm not moving away." I respond strongly.

"A girlfriend? What are you talking about? I thought you and the child's father…"

"For the last time, your granddaughters name is Sofia, and no we are not together."

"What is this foolishness, Calliope? A child out of wedlock with some random man, and now you're talking about a girlfriend. This isn't making sense." He says shaking his head in confusion.

"He wasn't random, Mark is a friend. We made a bad decision, but we got a beautiful, happy, baby girl out of it and I wouldn't change a thing. That being said, we aren't and were not ever together. I'm dating a wonderful woman now who I love and has accepted Sofia and me into her life. She's very special to me, daddy." I finish and I can't wipe off the big smile I have on my face when I mention Arizona.

"You can't love a woman. That's not what the Bible said. You are supposed to marry a man, have a family, and work for T Hotels."

"Please don't bring religion into this, daddy. I never wanted any of that stuff. That's what you and mother had in mind for me, but you never asked what I wanted. You didn't listen to what I wanted to do. You made every decision for me in my life."

"That's not true, Calliope. We've supported you your whole life. We sent you to the best schools; you got all the clothes and shoes you wanted. We threw you parties; we gave you everything you could possibly want. You lived a very privileged life, and you still can if you just come back to Miami and get everything worked out."

"If you support me then support me becoming a surgeon, support me in raising my child, support me in accepting my loving relationship with the person I love. The person I'm going to marry and raise a family with."

"You're engaged!?" He asks in complete shock.

"No, not yet, but I'm going to marry her. I love her so much; along with Sofia, she's my everything. I can't imagine a life without her and I won't. I'm not moving to Miami. "

"I'm sure I could find you some gentleman to—"

"Daddy, stop!" I interrupt, "Just because I move to Miami doesn't mean I won't date women."

"…but you had a child with a man, so clearly you find men appealing..." He says unsure of himself.

"You're right, I do. I find both men and women attractive." I state.

"Calliope…what is going on with you? Your mother and I thought your medical school thing was just a phase…you can't seriously be in love with a women."

"I am daddy, and if you ever met her you would see that she's a magnificent person. The kind of person you would want me with. She's a teacher, she loves Sofia so much, she's everything you want for me in a partner."

"I'm sure you can find a man who is just the same." He says ignoring me.

"Maybe there is a man out there for me, but I don't want them. I love the women I'm with." I respond. We both sit there not knowing what else to say. He takes a few sips of his drink and I just sit back in the chair trying to calm myself down.

"What's her name?" He asks after a few minutes.

"Her name is Arizona Robbins." I say with pride.

"Hmmm…interesting name I suppose." He says scrunching his face.

"Yeah…there's a story behind it." I say reflecting on the time Arizona told me the meaning behind her name.

"I still don't know if I can accept this, Calliope…"

"Please try, daddy. I'm still the little girl you raised. I haven't changed."

"But you have, you have changed…your mother and I didn't raise you like this." He says gently.

"You guys raised me to be loving, kind, respectful, honest, caring, and so many more things and I still am that person. Who I love shouldn't and hasn't changed that." I say trying to convince my father.

"This is all just so much…"

"I think it's time I just go." I say getting ready to leave.

"Calliope this wasn't how this was supposed to go. I thought things would be different."

"So did I." I saw sadly before I leave the table. Walking back through the hotel and back to my car I reflect on the emotional conversation I just had. Even with everything that I was said it became abundantly clear that I want to marry Arizona Robbins. All doubts and hesitation I had before are gone, trying to explain to my dad who Arizona is to me and what she means to me just made my view on marrying Arizona that much clearer. I can't live without her and I don't want to. Every time I think about her I smile and get butterflies. She honestly makes me the happiest person ever and I want to make her my wife, and hopefully she'll do me the honor of becoming my wife. I decide to call my best friend. We made a promise to each other years ago that when we went ring shopping we would do it together to get the other person's opinion. Granted she would probably be looking for a man's wedding band, but nonetheless I decide to give her a call. I scroll though my contact list until I reach the name I've been looking for.

"Addison, it's Callie. I need you to come to Seattle…"

After a good talk with Addison and helping her make plans to come visit me sometime soon; I arrive home and find my little girl happily eating food from her tray table in her high seat and Arizona chopping up some lettuce.

"Calliope, you're home! That was quick….wait does that mean it didn't go well? Or maybe it did go well and you got everything resolved so you're back early." She quickly rants off. I ignore her line of question and quickly put my purse and jacket down and make my way over to Sofia and give a kiss on the head.

"Is she okay?"

"Uh yeah…why?" Arizona asks while putting down the knife and giving me a strange glare. Once again I ignore her and pull her into the bedroom. I quickly close the door and push her up against it and give her an affectionate kiss. I push my body up flush against hers and put my hands on her hips. Clearly she wasn't expecting this because she's a little taken back, but she quickly understands everything and puts her hands into my back jean pockets and pulls me closer to her. Our mouths open and our tongues connect and we kiss and moan until we're out of breath. We pull back and lean our foreheads against each other.

"Not that I didn't love that because that was really hot and spontaneous, but what was that for, baby?" She asks trying to get her heart rate down.

"I just love you so much. Can't a girl just kiss her girlfriend?" I ask smugly.

"Of course she can, I love it when you kiss me." She says before giving me a quick peck on the lips. "How was dinner though, babe?"

"It was what I expected truthfully. I'll tell you more about it, but let's get back to our baby girl, okay?"

"Calliope…talk to me." She says looking lovingly into my eyes.

"I promise I will, but it was emotional and stressful and I just want to come home and kiss my gorgeous girlfriend and hang out with my amazing daughter.

"Okay." She says contently and we fix ourselves up before heading back out to Sofia. She just looks around and smiles, not really understanding why she was left alone for five minutes.

"What are you fixing?" I ask while wiping all the excess food off Sof's face.

"I was just going to make a salad. I didn't want anything too heavy tonight. Do you want some?"

"Yes, that would be great. Didn't get a chance to eat tonight. What did you guys do while I was away?"

"The usual, play around, she walked a little more, she's getting more used to it now. Then I feed her some dinner. Then its bath time!" She says with a burst of energy looking at Sofia. "Oh, but something did special happen!" She says walking over to me.

"Hmmm, what?"

"The realtor called, we got the house!" She says bouncing up and down on her toes.

"Really? Are you serious?!" I ask slightly in shock.

"Yes, Calliope! Everything went through. They accepted our offer, babe! We got a house! We're moving!"

I'm at a loss for words so I just give her a huge hug and kiss her again. "We're homeowners!"

"Well technically we still have to sign the papers, but yes for all intents and purposes we're homeowners!" My girlfriend says. "When the lady called I was so surprised. I'm pretty sure Sofia thought I was crazy because I could barely get a word out and I was essentially gasping for air. It was so unexpected."

"Aw, babe. I kinda wish I was here to witness that." I say jokingly.

"Whatever…I told Sofia that she will get her own big girl room and she started smiling and giggling. I wonder if she actually understood me."

"She's not even a year old yet, so I doubt that."

"Oh shut it, Calliope," she says swatting my arm. "Me and Sofia have an unspoken connection. Is that right, baby girl?" She says lifting Sofia out her seat.

"Hmmm. So what is she thinking now?" I ask her.

"She's thinking that mommy needs to give me a bath because I'm tired and want to go to bed." She says handing me my daughter.

"Oh is that so?" I question raising my eyebrow.

"Mhmm…and when you're done with that you come have dinner with me." She says returning to the kitchen and resuming her cutting.

"Sounds like a plan." I say with a smile and taking Sofia into the bathroom.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Twenty-Two

Arizona's POV

It's a lazy Sunday morning in bed with Calliope. We both got up early to feed Sofia, but she quickly went right back to sleep so Calliope and I took that as a sign to get back into bed and cuddle. We've been talking non-stop and giving each other small kisses every now and then for a few minutes, just happy to be spending some quiet time with one another. Her father just left town a couple days ago and we've finally been able to talk about their conversation.

"I'm sorry it didn't go as planned, babe. I was really hoping for a good outcome for you." I say playing with Callie's fingers while we both stare up at the ceiling.

"I know, me too. It's okay though. Maybe it's for the best."

"It's not fair for Sofia though, she should get to have her grandparents in her life." I say with sympathy.

"Well your parents are nice and they are basically like her grandparents. Barbara asks about her all the time." It warms my heart to hear Calliope call my parents Sofia's grandparents because there is nothing more then I would love for that to happen. Hopefully that can be official someday soon… "It didn't even seem like my dad wanted to have Sofia as part of the family…I had to remind him of her name like three times!"

"That's unfortunate…"

"It really is, and that's not even the worst part. He seriously wants me to move back to Miami. He thought I could just pick up Sofia and move. He said he would find me another job at a hospital down there…it just frustrated me. He wasn't even considerate of my life here." She says letting out a heavy sigh.

"I would be really sad if you left…" I say fake pouting. Callie turns to look at me and gives me a soulful glare. I roll over to look into her deep brown eyes.

"Arizona, I want you to understand something. I would never, ever leave you under no circumstance. You are it for me. I love you so much, it's not even a possibility to move without you."

"I know…it just seems like your dad is a powerful man and if he wanted I'm sure he could get you to move…" I say unsure of myself.

"Babe, I'm not moving anywhere without you and Sofia. I mean that. I love you so much." She pleads then gives me a confirmation kiss.

"Good, because I don't want you to go anywhere, and I'm not going anywhere. We're stuck in this together!" I say affirmatively.

"That's what I like to hear!" She replies letting out a laugh.

"What else did he say?"

"Ughh, just a bunch of crap, really. He didn't understand that I could have a baby with a man and love a woman. I told him I was attracted to both men and women and he just shook his head. I understand that it's a lot for him to process, but I wish he would try a little harder for me since I'm his own flesh and blood. He believes he could find a man to love me like you love me, but he just didn't understand that I don't want that. I only want you."

"Wow…"

"Exactly…he asked me your name by the way."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…I told him. I didn't want to say too much because he hasn't had the pleasure of meeting you, but I told him that I love you and you take such great care of Sofia and me. I told him that he should be proud that I found someone like you." She says gazing into my blue eyes.

"Aww, thank you, baby. That's so sweet."

"I meant every word." We meet in the middle for another brief kiss and just sit in silence for a little bit.

"Okay, okay…enough with the sad stuff, tell me about Addison! I can't wait to meet her." I say with excitement in my voice.

"Hmmm, well most important she's my best friend. Possibly the only person closer to me then Mark…not counting you of course." Callie says with a wink. "We grew up in Miami together and she's a doctor too. She's training at UCLA's medical school. Her middle name is Forbes so you can just imagine how freakin' rich she is. More like wealthy then rich. Her family is made of money, but she's not too bad. Not snobby at all, but she has her moments. Every secret you could ever want to know about me she already knows."

"Hmmm…that could be useful." I say suggestively.

"Hey…don't even think about asking her anything. She's fiercely loyal. I doubt she'll rat on me."

"Whatever," I say rolling my eyes jokingly, "So why is she coming in town now, it seems kind of random?"

"Uhhh, well I just called her after my talk with my dad because she knows the whole back story and I just wanted to talk to her. Plus she hasn't seen Sofia yet, and I really want them to meet. I just think it's time. Luckily she was able to get some time off. Her flight gets in later this afternoon. I also think she wants to feel you out and make sure your good for me"

"Okay, I'm just happy to meet another friend of yours. I'm just gonna be the Arizona Robbins you fell in love with and hopefully that will win her over. I know she's rich and probably already has a place, but she can crash at my apartment so you guys can be close. That way she won't have to drive back and forth between here and a hotel."

"That's thoughtful of you. When she gets in I'll ask her. I bet she'll say yes. By the time she gets in town I bet she'll be hungry so I'll make us a nice dinner. Trust, she will love you. She's not hard to please, she just puts up a façade, but it crumbles in like five minutes." She finishes with a laugh.

"If you want I can pick up some groceries when you go out and pick her up from the airport?"

"Why are you so perfect? I love you, Arizona Robbins. That would be very nice of you." She says cupping my cheek.

"I'm perfect and I'm awesome!"

"How modest of you…I think Sofia's up. I'm going to go get her and bring her into our room. I'll be right back."

"Okay, I love me some Sofia snuggles." I say giving her a quick peck before she gets up. Not even five minutes later, Callie is back with her mini twin and she lays her down between us in the bed.

"Good morning again, Miss Sofia." I say kissing her little belly and getting a grin in return.

"Babe, her two front teeth are starting to show. I can't believe my baby girl is growing up so fast! Her birthday is in a few weeks."

"I know! What are we going to do for her?" I ask while laying Sofia on my chest.

"I'll probably just invite the people from the hospital, plus Mark, Aria, and probably Addison. Cake, we must have cake and take a picture of her stuffing it into her mouth. I think every kid has a picture like that of their first birthday. Hopefully we'll be living in the house by then. That way Addison and Aria and sleepover and help out."

"That would be nice…we have a little work to do, but I'm sure we can get it done." I say reassuringly.

"Have you finished picking out all the furniture yet?" Callie asks. Calliope has given me complete control over the design and layout of the house. I just think she's too lazy or doesn't care enough to do it, but regardless I'm more then happy to help. I've been going over catalogs and looking at different magazines to get ideas and start ordering stuff.

"I'm almost there. Some stuff is starting to get delivered next week. I've requested two days off so I can be at the house when the people come to deliver everything. I'm sure the students won't mind having a substitute teacher for a couple of days. Teddy might come by and help after work." I finish while rubbing Sofia's back and kissing her forehead.

"That's good. Let me know when you want to pack up everything in this place. I'll take off if I need to. Hopefully we can move everything out of here and into the new place in one day. I'll hire as much help as we need so it's not a complete zoo."

"Thanks, babe. Sounds good. Are you excited, Sofia? You're going to have your own big room. We can decorate it however you like! It's going to be a little princess palace!" I say in a baby voice.

"Arizona…"

"What?!"

"She's our princess, but I don't want her to be living in a make believe palace. I want her room to be geared towards learning, innovation, and adventure, not pink puffy dresses and prince charming's."

"Calliope, she's almost one, not going into middle school. Let her live in a fairytale a little bit longer before you hit her with the harsh cold facts of reality."

"But—"

"Ah ah ah" I quip back, "You gave me complete control of every room in the house except the entertainment room; so let me handle Sof's room. I promise it won't be too girly for you." I say hitting her arm lightheartedly. I put Sofia back down on the bed and Callie and I sit up so our backs are against the headboard.

"Fine…anyway I was thinking…"

"Hmmmm…carry on…"

"I think you should use Mark's check exclusively on Sofia's room. Everything else we will work out." She says sheepishly and takes Sofia into her lap with her back leaning on Callie's chest.

"Calliope, I'm not spending ten thousand dollars on a toddlers room. That's just simply outrageous."

"Oh come on, it's her money. I have nothing else to use it on."

"Still that's a lot of money for one room…"

"How about half?" She says trying to compromise.

"Maybe…I'll think about it. I mean she doesn't need a lot of new stuff because we're taking everything from her room now."

"True, but maybe we can get her some new things. I want this to be a new, fresh start for all of us. We will be living here for probably the rest of our lives unless we need to move or have like ten kids and need a bigger house." Callie says.

"I'll take it into consideration…I think you're going to like the stuff I've picked out so far. It's a perfect combination of you and me. A little dark and mysterious, with a hint of perky and happy. It's sleek and sexy. Very modern." I say boosting up my ego.

"Well you seem mighty sure of yourself," She says raising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh I'm babe…I'm very sure of myself." I say smugly. "You know Sofia and I have something in common about you."

"Hmmm, and what is that."

"We both love your boobs." I say looking at Sofia's little hands grabbing at Callie's chest over her pajama shirt.

"Arizona…" She scoffs out lightly.

"What? It's true! We both get pleasure out of them."

"Arizona, for her is was nutritional, for you its—"

"It's pleasurable...let's face it Calliope you have great boobs. Any women would kill for them, I'm just lucky enough to see them and play with them whenever I want." I say shrugging.

"Oh my gosh," Callie says blushing, "I'm sorry you had to hear that Sofia, your other mommy is just so crazy." She says teasingly in a baby voice. Wait; did she just call me Sofia's other mommy? Maybe it was a slip up? I kind of liked it though. I kind of think of myself as her other mother. I look over to Callie and she's just playing with Sofia and waving her little arms getting a drool filled grin out of her. I want to say something, but I don't want call her out on it, especially if she didn't mean it. Crap. There isn't a perfect way to handle this. I wouldn't mind being called her 'mommy' because Callie is 'mama'. I want to say Sofia is my daughter when I talk about her to people.

"Her other mommy?" I ask with slight reservation.

"What?" She says giving me her full attention again.

"You-you said I was her other mommy. We were talking about boobs then you said I was her mommy. D-did you mean it?" I ask clearly flustered, not trying to get my hopes up.

"Oh, I didn't even realize it…I mean I definitely think of you as her other mother, but if you don't like it or not ready for it, it's okay. I know I told you that you don't have to be a parent to her, but I mean—"

"Calliope. I want to be her other parent. I want to be responsible for her just like you and Mark, even more now since Mark isn't here. I know I have no official paper work or anything, but I love Sof like she's my own. I would love to be her other mommy." I say getting emotional.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course, babe. I think it's bound to happen. I mean we're moving into a new house together, and I have a heavy presence in her life already.

"Okay then, it's settled. You're her other mother! Sof you are so lucky to have TWO mommies and a father. Not all kids can say that, baby girl." Callie says letting Sof stand up on her thighs. "Now we just have to get her to say 'mama' and 'mommy'. Can you say 'ma-ma, Sof?" She says wiggling Sofia and moving her head up and down 'ma-ma' I know you can do it!"

"Calliope…patience. It's just like when she walked. It's gonna happen on her own terms."

"Uhh, fine I guess you're right."

"It's time you learn that I'm always right, babe…isn't that right Sof?" I say taking Sofia from Calliope.

"Since you guys are ganging up on me, I'm gonna take a shower and then I'll make us some breakfast." Callie says getting up from the bed and walking into the shower.

"Want to help mommy make some coffee?" I ask Sofia. She just shows me her two front teeth that are beginning to come in and a little drool falls from her mouth. I take that as a 'yes' and get up and head over to my dresser with Sofia on my hip. I run a brush through my hair quickly while Sofia is fascinated with her reflection in the mirror. I hear Calliope turn on the water and take this moment to show Sofia something.

"Sofia can you keep a secret?" I say looking at her in the mirror, "Mommy is going to ask mama to marry her soon, just waiting for the right moment. I even have her ring in my drawer. Do you wanna see it?" I take any movement from her as a 'yes' and open my drawer and reach behind all my clothes in there and pull out a black velvet box. "Look, Sof! It's all shiny and big? Do you think mama will like it? Do you think she'll say yes? I think she will, but I'm so nervous to ask her. Your uncle Tim helped me pick it out. I love you and you mama so much it hurts!" I give her a kiss on the cheek. "Alright, let's go make some coffee." I tuck the ring back in the drawer and exit the room. Ten minutes later Callie comes out of the room in her robe.

"Mhmmm, coffee smells amazing." She says pouring herself a cup and sitting on a stool next to Sofia in her high chair.

"I just gave Sof some banana, I'm going to take a quick shower. Make a grocery list for what you need me to pick up from the store later."

"Okay, french toast will be waiting for you when you get out. Addison just texted me and said she boarded her flight so she'll be here soon."

"Can't wait! Chop chop on that breakfast!" I say clapping my hands and tapping her ass on my way out the kitchen into the bedroom.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Twenty-Three

Callie's POV

I'm anxiously waiting for Addison to arrive at the airport. Sofia is attached to my hip playing with my necklace while I scan the crowd looking for a tall redhead to make her appearance. Even though I haven't seen Addison in a while, every time we get together things just pick up where the left off before. We've shared a lot of information with each other ever since we were little and I can't imagine not having Addison with me to pick out my engagement ring for Arizona. I pace slowly waiting for Addison to arrive; I think Sofia can sense my nervousness because she is getting a little antsy in my arms.

"Callie!" I hear my name called and I immediately look around. I see my best friend hurry towards me, and both our faces light up in smiles.

"Addison!" I engulf her in a hug, mindful of Sofia, and melt in her familiar embrace.

"Ohhh myy goshhh. Is this Miss Soifa? She looks exactly like you, I see no hint of Mark!" She playfully says and takes Sofia from me and holds her up.

"I doubt he liked to hear that, he's convinced that his 'little Sloan' can do no wrong." I say rolling my eyes.

"Oh he'll be fine. Callie, she's so beautiful. Now I'm mad that I haven't been here sooner to see her." She's still enamored with Sofia and continues to her little hugs and kisses. Sofia loves all the attention and her goofy grin appears on her face.

"Oh thanks." I say sarcastically.

"Oh you know what I mean," she says swatting my arm lightly. "Now what's this I hear about ring shopping?" She asks raising her eyebrow. I take her duffle bag from her shoulder while she carries Sofia, and we walk towards the parking garage. After a fifteen-minute drive we arrive back at the apartment and find Arizona back from grocery shopping.

"Babe, we're back!" I call out entering my apartment. I see the grocery bags on the counter so I know Arizona's home, but she must be in the bedroom. "She must be in the room, I'll go check. Sof's room is down the hall, you can do put her down if you want." I suggest.

"No way! I'm getting all the Sofia time I can, you go search for your girl, I'm gonna hang with my princess. We'll be fine." I walk into the bedroom and see that Arizona is sleeping on the bed. I walk over to her slowly and kneel down in front of her face.

"Arizona…babe we're back." I whisper to her and she slowly starts to stir. I rub her back and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Calliope..." She says sleepily.

"Yeah, it's me…we just back from the airport, Addison is here playing with Sof. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I just came in here talking to my mom on the phone and I guess when I hung up I fell asleep."

"Okay, well get up and come out, I want you to meet Addie."

"Alright, I'm just going to freshen up in the bathroom. I'll be out in a sec." She says and gives me a quick peck on the lips and I get up and head out the room.

"Everything okay?" Addison asks when I come back into the living area.

"Yeah, she just fell asleep talking on the phone, she will be right out. So, have you decided where you want to stay?" I told Addison in the car that Arizona offered her place to her so she won't have to sleep in a hotel, even though I'm sure she reserved the penthouse suite at the T Hotel downtown.

"I'll stay across the hall if you're sure it's okay."

"Of course it's fine! That just means you can drink as much as you want tonight!"

"Oh Callie, I planned on drinking a lot anyway, you were going to have to drive me back to the hotel." Addison points out.

"Here she is!" I exclaim when Arizona comes out of the room. Addison quickly gets up from the couch and passes me Sofia.

"Arizona Robbins. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so, so much about you." Addison says before giving Arizona a big hug.

"Really?" Arizona says giving me a knowing glare, "I've heard a lot about you too. It's good to put a face to the name. We're really glad you're here."

"Well thank you for letting me stay at your place." Addison replies. Arizona and I sit down on the couch next to each other, and Addison sits down in the chair across from us with Sofia playing around on the floor with some toys.

"I have to say, Arizona when Callie told me about you I was a little surprised." Addison says with a stern voice.

Arizona squirms a little in her seat, but I rest my hand on her thigh to calm her, "Really? Why is that?"

"Well because you're new to the city, got a new job, a few years younger then Callie, then add a baby and a baby daddy in the mix. It's a lot for anyone to handle."

"I guess I just didn't see it like that, she's just a girl who I fell in love with and just so happened to be my neighbor too." Arizona answers with a sparkle in her eye and I give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Welp! That's good enough for me! Basically if you hurt her or my darling Sofia you'll be sorry, otherwise I like you. I like you a lot. From what Callie has told me you seem perfect for each other." Addie rattles off with a total change of demeanor.

"Uhh, thanks…" Arizona says slightly unsure of everything.

"What the hell, Addison? First you're all firm and direct and now you're all light and fluffy." I ask kind of confused myself.

"Oh Callie, I trust your judgment more then mine, but why kind of friend would I be if I didn't at least and act all tough and stuff. And watch your language, I don't want Sofia learning from your bad habits."

"What bad habits?" I ask slightly offended.

"Well for starters, getting drunk, having unprotected sex, and getting pregnant." Addison deadpans. Arizona and I just stare blankly at her totally taken back by her answer, "Oh and for cursing. We both know you have a very foul mouth." She finishes.

"Ummmm….okay! Well how about I show you to where you'll be staying." I say jumping off the couch to avoid this awkward situation.

"I'm going to put Sofia down for a nap." Arizona says while scooping up Sofia from the floor and heading towards her room. I grab Arizona's key and Addison's duffle bag and head across the hall.

"Wow, she has good taste. Much better then yours, Cal." Addison notes walking into where she will be staying for the next couple of days.

"Hey, I take some offense to that, but you'll be happy to know that she's decorating our new house."

"Shit, Callie you didn't tell me about a house! When did this happen?" She says surprised.

"A few days ago…a lot has been going on, must've slipped my mind." I answer plopping down on the couch.

"Wow, well I'm truly happy for you guys. So when do we get to go ring shopping!?"

"I was thinking tomorrow. I have to be in the hospital early, but I should be done by mid afternoon. I'll just pick up Sof from daycare and we can head over to the store. There's a Cartier store downtown that I peaked in a while ago they have some nice stuff."

"If you want I can watch Sofia tomorrow. I would love some more time with her, plus I'm sure she wouldn't mind a day away from daycare." Addison suggests.

"Are you sure? It's really okay. I know this is a mini vacation for you, I don't want to tie you down with my kid."

"Oh please, Callie. There is no such thing as a vacation in Seattle. I don't know how you deal with this weather. Plus, I'm a doctor so she will be in good hands. I love kids. Please, come onnnn." Addison whines.

"Fine. If she's too much trouble though, just bring her to the hospital and I can check her into daycare."

"We'll be fine. Now, back to the ring. You said Cartier…how much are you thinking about spending?"

"I don't really have a budget, the ones I saw a while ago were a couple thousand. Plus I think I may tap into my trust fund as a way to get back at my dad. I'm sure he will be so happy to know he brought an expensive ring for his daughters potential wife." I say sarcastically. "Plus, ever since our dinner conversation I've started transferring some money from my trust into a separate account in case he decides to cut me off. I doubt he'll do that though. Aria says he has alerts on my account whenever I go into my trust fund because I hardly use it. I can't wait to have the conversation with him on why I spent thousands of dollars in a single transaction, but hey why have millions of dollars in the bank if your not gonna use them!" I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Ha! You do have a point there. That is kind of funny. I'm sorry about your dad though. You seriously don't think he's going to come around?" She asks finally sitting down in a chair next to me.

"Honestly, I don't know. The cards are in his hands now. I told him everything. It's up to him to decide if he wants to be in my life. Enough about me though, how are you? How's California treating you?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Good, residency is a bitch, but I'm enjoying it. I've never been around so many pregnant people and vaginas in my life. I'm not sure how you do it, Callie. If anything I've become an even bigger fan of penis. Literally vaginas everywhere!"

"Addison!" I blurt out.

"I'm serious, Cal. Kudos to you." She says giving me a nod.

"I think vagina's are pretty," I state confidently, "I mean Arizona has a—"

"Whoa! Okay, Callie. I love you like a sister, but I don't want to her about Arizona's vagina. I'm sure it's..."

"It's lovely." I say with a big grin making her blush.

"Aren't you supposed to be making me dinner or something?" She says trying to change the conversation.

"You make it too easy, Addison…yeah I'm going to go get started. You can freshen up in here if you want, and when you're ready you can come on over. I'll have a glass of wine waiting for you." I say getting up and heading towards the door.

"What are you making?"

"Your favorite, chicken piccata" I say smugly.

"Oh yes, Calliope! That's my favorite. Gosh, I miss your cooking so much."

"I know…" I answer with a wink before heading out.

Dinner last night with Addison brought back so many good memories of us going out to eat and talk with one another. What made last night better was that I had Sofia and Arizona there with me. Addison is in love with Sofia and I think the feeling is mutual. Arizona and Addison got along great, and we promised Addie a trip out to LA soon. I had to be in the hospital at six this morning and I didn't get to see Arizona off in the morning. I texted her and told her that I would be home later then normal because I was headed out with Addie and Sof. It just finished my shift and I'm headed back to my apartment to meet the girls for our outing.

"Helloooo? Is my kid still alive?" I ask walking into my place.

"Ha-ha, Cal. She's actually down for a nap. I'll have you know I fed her, changed her, and we played with some toys and practiced walking some more."

"Seems like you had a good day. I'm going to take a quick shower and change out of these scrubs then we can go."

"Okay, I'll get Sof up."

Thirty minutes later we are walking into Cartier. Addison insisted on pushing Sofia's stroller something about her wanting to feel 'maternal'. I ignore her comment as I've become more focused on the big acquisition that's about to take place.

"Hi again, Ms. Torres. Can I help you today?" A clerk asks me as I walk in. I remember him from the last time I was in the store. Last time I was just browsing, but today I'm here to make a life changing purchase. As soon as I introduced myself to him last time he recognized my last name and I got some excellent service. Times like that when I'm thankful for my last name.

"Hey Steve. I'm here to buy a ring, well an engagement ring, today." He looks to Addison and glances towards Sofia in the stroller and gives me a warm smile.

"Sure thing, Ms. Torres. Is this your future fiancé?"

"Actually—" I start.

"Me? No way. I like penis. She's the one singing the vagina monologues. She used to be a fan of penis like me, but then she switched. Well she's actually bi so she like's both, but—" Addie interjects.

"ADDISON!" I say raising my voice, "Stop. Talking. Now." I grit out. I look to Steve and his eyes just go wide. I'm completely embarrassed and flustered at what Addison just said. Sometimes she just needs a filter.

"What? Did I say to much?" She asks looking between Steve and I.

"Can you just go look at earrings or something? I'll call when I need you." I just shake my head and try to compose myself again. Luckily no one else was in the store besides a few other clerks. I turn back to Steve, who is still clearly blushing.

"I'm sorry Ms. Torres I didn't mean to—"

"No, it's okay, Steve. Anyway like I was saying I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend."

"Well I'd love to help you find the perfect ring. We recently just got some new rings in this week." He says and opens a glass case and pulls out some rings and lays them out on a black, velvet cloth.

"Oh wow…"I say as my eyes light up. He places five rings in front of me in different sizes and shapes.

"I want to get her something big, but not too big. She's very modest, she's not into all the flashy stuff…Addie come look at these!" I wave over to her.

"Oh, now I can talk."

"Addie, not now. Look at these rings…" I say directing her to rings placed out in front of me. I pluck Sofia out the stroller so she can see too.

"Totally not fair, I want to get engaged!" She says fake pouting. "All of these are gorgeous, Callie but nothing really stands out. Don't get me wrong, they are beautiful but they don't scream 'Arizona'…no offense, Steve."

"No offense at all Ms…"

"Forbes Montgomery…Addison." She finishes. Steve catches on to the name and quickly registers who he's talking to.

"Of course, Ms. Montgomery. Ms. Torres is there something special that stands out about your girlfriend?"

"Her eyes. They are like ocean blue. Every time I look at here I get lost in them." I say dreamily. "Almost sapphire like…"

"We have a sapphire collection if you were prefer to see that." He suggests.

"Yeah, let's check that out."

"Right away, Ms. Torres. I'll be right back." He says leaving.

"Callie, I saw some cute earrings for Sofia that I'm dying to get her."

"Addison, her ears aren't even pierced yet."

"Really? I got mine done when I was a baby. I've been wearing diamonds and pearls ever since." She says puffing out her chest.

"I just haven't gotten around to it yet I guess…"

"Well can I get them for her anyway? I would love to get Sof her first pair of diamonds."

"Addie…"

"Oh please, Callie? Come on…plus it's my money anyway so I'm just going to get them. You'll thank me later, and if not I'm sure Sofia will."

"Do what you want." I say with a small grin.

"See! I knew you wanted me to get her some. I know you don't like to splurge a lot, but I don't have any problem with it."

"Ms. Torres, I've returned with the Sapphire collection." Steven says coming back and revealing some more rings.

"Oh fuck… Shit, sorry Sof." Addison says while Steve chuckles to himself. I have the same reaction as Addison; the new rings he put out leave me completely speechless.

"Callie, ask me to marry you quick so I can get one these." Addison says half serious.

"I'm sure there's a person out there for you, Ms. Montgomery." Steven says.

"Thanks for the support, Steve." She says laughing. Even though there are six rings in front of me, my eyes stay focused on one ring in particular.

"That one…that's the one." I say pointing to a ring with a Sapphire square diamond in the middle surrounded by diamonds on the band. Steve puts on a white glove and picks it up to give me a better view.

"This one is called 'an exceptional sapphire ring' by Cartier of course." Steve says. Sofia starts to wiggle pulls me out of my trance.

"Sof, do you like this one?" I ask her trying to calm her down a little bit.

"Addie, what do you think?"

"I think it's perfect, Callie. Seriously. It's certainly Arizona in terms of color. A little flashy, but it's totally worth it. I'm sure she'll love it."

"Okay then, I'll take it Steve!"

"Excellence choice, Ms. Torres. I'll go put wrap it up for you." He says happy to have made a sale.

"Just out of curiosity how much is it?" Addison asks.

"This one is seven hundred thousand dollars, Ms. Montgomery."

"Money is not option for this, thank you, Steve." He nods then goes to pack it up.

"Callie, you just dropped over half a million on an engagement ring! How much are you going to spend on the actual wedding band?! Talk about splurging!" She exclaims.

"Addie, I've seen you make bigger purchases before." I quickly snap back.

"Touché"

"Arizona is one lucky girl. I'm really happy for you guys." She says giving me a hug. "Alright, now let me get Sof here some earrings." She walks off and starts talking with another clerk.

"Here you go, Ms. Torres." Steve says coming back and giving me a small bag. I hand him over my credit card and he rings me up. Five minutes later we finish the transaction and I walk over to Addison and she's just wrapping up her purchase as well.

"Thank you ladies for coming in, I hope she says yes." Steve calls out as we leave. We wave goodbye to him as we exit the store.

"I bet she will once she see's the ring." Addie mumbles.

Twenty minutes later we arrived back at home and Arizona is sitting on the couch watching television.

"Hey, where did you guys go?" Arizona asks getting up to greet us. She picks up Sof and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"Ummm…" I say nervously. I hadn't thought about what I would say when she asked. Luckily the ring is in my purse.

"I wanted to get Sofia some earrings!" Addison answers.

"Oh, well that's nice of you. Must be a nice pair of earrings if they came from Cartier." Arizona says glancing down at the bag in Addison's hand.

"Oh believe me, if you think these are expensive wait until you see what Cal—"

"Addison! Don't you want to go back to room and freshen up?!" I say giving her a look to the shut the hell up.

"Right, yeah…of course. I'll be back." Addison answers and leaves right away.

"What was that about?" Arizona asks giving me a questioning glare.

"Nothing…how was your day?"

"Umm, okay…well my day was good. It's better now that I get to see my two favorite girls." She says bouncing Sofia up and down. "Mommy missed you guys….wait? I didn't know Sof's ears were pierced?"

"Oh they're aren't but Addison insisted on getting her some diamonds."

"Diamonds? Wow you rich kids sure like to spend money?" She says half joking. If only she knew how much I just spent…I move to the kitchen and pour myself a glass of wine and chug it fast, then I pour myself a second glass and down that one quickly too.

"Uhh, babe are you okay?" She asks putting Sofia down and walking over towards me.

"Yeah, I'm good. Today was just an eventual day that's all. How about we go out to dinner?"

"Sure, I don't mind. When Addison comes back we can head out…you sure you're okay?"

"I'm perfect, really." I moved closer to her and give her a tongue filled kiss and end it before anything more can happen. "I love you."

"Uh, I love you too."

With that I'm off to our room to find a hiding place for her ring…I'm going to ask her soon, and I think I know when I'm going to do it…


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Twenty-Four

Arizona's POV

Moving Day! Today Calliope, Sofia, and I are moving into our new home. To say I'm excited is a big understatement! Personally, I've put a lot of work into this house. I've decorated every room in this place, except for Callie's special room, and to see it all come together is exciting. Calliope has only been here a few times, but she hasn't seen everything all together. She said she trusted my instinct and just wanted to come home with everything in order so I figured that was the least I could do. Even though Calliope said we were equals in everything pertaining to the house, I still can't help but feel grateful, lucky, spoiled and a little guilty considering how much she spent on it. After reflecting on everything, I see why Callie wanted to do this on her own. It's a pride thing, and I totally understand that, but I just wanted to have my imprint on the home so decorating was the least I could do. We got all new furniture with an exception of a few things. I took Thursday and Friday off to get all the new stuff situated so the only thing left to do today, Saturday, is to bring some things over from our two apartments. Calliope, Sofia, and some movers are on their way over, as well as some people she invited from hospital to help out.

The doorbell rings and I come down the stairs to answer it, "Hey Alex, thanks for coming by to help out!"

"No problem, Torres promised beer and pizza so I was down. Cristina is coming by after her shift too because she was promised tequila."

"Great…well no drinking until after you move furniture. I don't need drunk people arranging furniture in my new place."

"Yeah, yeah…this is a nice house. I knew Callie was rich, but damnnnn." Alex says walking around the first floor. "I'm glad she finally got a place though. She's been talking about saving for a home for a while."

Before I can reply I hear my name being called, "Arizona!" I run towards the voice and find my girlfriend balancing bags and our daughter, while instructing the movers inside the home.

"Hey, hey what's up?" I ask trying to grasp the sitatuon.

"Can you take Sof from me please? I need to help the guys down to my entertainment room." She says slightly out of breath.

"Yeah, sure of course. Alex is he—"

"Alex! Come help me!" Callie yells cutting me off. She told me that she finds moving stressful, and I can see why. She hasn't even been here five minutes and I can tell she's stressed out. Thankfully the movers are only here for a few hours.

"Hey, Calliope when you get a minute I want to show you Sof's new room. You haven't seen it since it's been completed."

"Okay, you can just take her up now, I will be there in second…" Callie says while directing Alex and some movers to the basement.

"I want to show you both at the same time, please?" I say pleading a little bit.

"Umm, okay, but I want to get everything set up downstairs so it may be a while."

"I just need five minutes, babe. Please. I promise it will be quick, then I can put her down for a nap and help you out."

"Arizona…"

"Callie! Please!"

"Torres, I can handle this for a few minutes…go before she gets mad." Alex says.

"Okay, fine. Let's go." She says walking over to me. I walk up the stairs with Sofia in my arms and she follows right behind me. We get to the door and before I open it I turn to her, "So I've worked really hard on this room. Probably harder then our own room, but I think you'll like it. Most importantly I think Sof will love it."

"She's eleven months, babe. I doubt she'll remember much of it." She mumbles.

"Callie, can you please just try and be supportive of this." I say sharply.

"Okay, I'm sorry," She says raising her hands in surrender, "I'd love to see the room." Callie says softly then giving me a peck on the lips.

"Thank you," I open the door slowly and motion for her to go in first. She looks around the room, but her face has yet to give me any type of reaction.

"So, do you like it?" I ask nervously.

"Arizona, it's beautiful, really. I like how it's not pink, but orange instead. I was afraid every time I walked into Sof's room I'd be walking into a bottle of Pepto Bismol."

"Callie!"

"I'm kidding, babe." She says turning to me. "Seriously though I like it. I like the painted flowers on the walls, and the animals along the bottom of the room…"

"Check out the ceiling." I saw pointing up.

"Wowww…you put stars and a moon up there! That's pretty cool, babe. I kinda wish we had that in our room." She chuckles.

"I know you didn't want a princess castle, so I went with an outdoors theme." I put Sofia down and she starts walking around and playing with some toys. I can tell she's getting adjusted to the new space because she keeps looking up at Callie and me for direction.

"Aww you listened!" Callie says jokingly walking over to me and putting her hands around my waist.

"See, this is why I wanted you to see the room now. I wanted to get you reaction. You were being such an A-S-S downstairs." I say swatting her arm.

"I know, I know…I'm sorry. Moving just stresses me out, and I have a lot on my mind right now." She says rubbing my arms.

"Well I'm going to put Sof down and then come help you out. One thing at a time, soon this will all be over and then it will just be us tonight." I lean in a give her a kiss, but the doorbell quickly interrupts that.

"You go down and get the door, I'll deal with Sofia."

"Love you." Callie says before heading down the stairs.

"Alright baby girl. Let's get you in your crib." I say picking up Sof and laying her down. I stay with her for a few minutes, and then she crashes. I exit her room quietly and walk down the stairs.

"Arizona! Alex told me I had to ask you when tequila time was." Cristina says.

"Uh yeah, once we finish getting everything settled I'll order pizza and get you guys your drinks."

"Ugh fine…"

"Cristina! Get down here please!" Callie yells from the basement.

"Your girl is being a real bitch today, you know that?" Cristina says with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I love her and she's good in bed so I put up with it." I quip back with a shrug.

"Gosh…I didn't need to know that." She says rolling her eyes and heading towards the basement. While everyone is downstairs, I unpack some more boxes that came from our apartments and an hour later Teddy comes over to help me out. We move into the kitchen and start putting some dishes and glasses away.

"Where is everyone?" Teddy asks.

"Callie has them downstairs putting together her 'special room,'" I say letting out a sigh.

"I take it you don't like the 'special room'?

"No it's not that, I don't mind her having her own space in the house. I mean I have my office; it's just that I don't even know what's going on down there! She won't tell me. I have to wait until it's done."

"Well didn't she have to wait until you finished the house?"

"I guess…today is her first time seeing everything all put together." I say back.

"So then what's the problem?" Teddy asks.

"She just makes it seem so secretive." I say scrunching up my face.

"Arizona, I'm sure it's nothing"

"Yeah well…it's annoying."

Callie's POV

I've been downstairs setting up my entertainment room with Alex and Cristina for about three hours now. I have to say I really outdid myself. I had a pool table and a ping pong table delivered today, as well as an eighty inch television, eight leather movie theater chairs that recline and have cup holders, and a long couch sitting along a wall. Cristina has been behind the wet bar making sure it's fully stocked, and Alex has just been checking out my movie collection. I've been working on putting together a video montage of Arizona, Sofia, and I that I want to have playing on the television for later.

"Torres, I vote that every get together with the hospital crew is down here. Honestly, I would only leave here to go to the bathroom." Cristina says impressed with the room.

"I agree with Yang, this room is sick! I bet porn would look really good on that huge high definition television." Alex replies.

"You know what? He does have a point." Cristina says in agreement.

"Okay! Enough you two! No one is watching porn down here. I just like to watch movies, so now I have a place to do so that's all my own."

"Well whenever you go out of town I'm coming over to watch whatever I want. Hell, whenever your now home I'm coming to hang out down here." Alex says.

"Fine, fine whatever. Cristina did you call Meredith and tell her to pick up the ice-cream?"

"Yesss for the hundredth time. She's on her way. Why did you need so much ice-cream anyway?"

"Because on our first date we had ice-cream in the park. It was cute, sweet, and strangely romantic. She gave me so many options, so now whenever we buy ice-cream we get like five different flavors. I'm just gonna invite her down here for some ice cream and then I'm gonna pop the question." I say freaking out internally.

"Why today though? Seems like you guys have enough going on?" Cristina says.

"Because moving into this new house is a new start for us. It's our new home and it just feels like the right time. I've had the ring with me for two weeks and I'm ready to ask her. I'm nervous as hell, but I'm ready."

"Makes sense I guess. I'm just not a huge fan of marriage, but I'm happy for you. She seems decent enough."

"Yeah, she's hot. I'd lock that down too." Alex states.

"Uhh thanks…." I say cocking my head sideways.

"Meredith just texted me, she said she's in the back." Cristina says looking at her phone.

"Great! Okay I'm going to go get her and you guys can head upstairs. I think the pizza is here."

"Sweet!"

"Yang, make sure you grab the tequila!"

"Hey! I don't need you guys getting drunk and spending the night. Get your food have a drink then bounce. I got an important question to ask tonight, and hopefully when she says yes lots of hot lesbian sex will be occurring and I don't need you guys here for that."

"Geez…enough. We got the hint. We'll be gone soon." Cristina says.

"You know, I actually wouldn't mind sta—"

"Alex! Just go upstairs please!" I spit out. Once they leave I go greet Meredith at the back entrance and put the ice-cream in the downstairs freezer then we both head up to greet everyone else.

"Meredith! Come take a shot with me!" Cristina says with her mouth full of pizza. I walk over to Arizona and see she's holding a fresh faced Sofia.

"Hey babe, how are you?" I whisper to her.

"Fine…I'd be better if you finally let me downstairs." She grits out.

"Soon enough. I promise!"

"I'm going to hold you to that," She says giving me a not so subtle glare. "Uh, when did Meredith get here?

"Just a few minutes ago. I let her in through the basement entrance."

"Hmmm…you're being real shady, Calliope….I'm watching you." She says playfully. I just smile back to her and take Sofia from her arms. We move into the dining room and eat and talk some more. After an hour passes I give Cristina a nod and she starts to get up.

"Okay, well I think I should leave before I drink too much. I say we continue this at Meredith's house."

"I'm down!" Alex says.

"Sure, let's do it!" Meredith agrees.

"You guys can take the pizza with you, I ordered too much." Arizona says getting all the pizza boxes together.

"I'm headed home to my man, thanks for the food and congrats on the new house ladies!" Teddy says getting up as well.

"Um, Cristina I think you left your bag in the basement, I'll go down with you to get it." I say giving her a pointed look. We head to the basement quickly and she helps me light some candles.

"Damn Callie how many candles did you buy?" She says moving around the room helping me light all the candles.

"I don't know. I asked the guy how many candles can I get with two hundred dollars and he just came back with three boxes of candles. Less talking and more lighting!" I say frantically. I'm slowly getting more nervous and excited.

"I'm going to go get Sofia and Arizona, when I come back you can leave out the back entrance." Cristina just waves me up the stairs and I quickly go up to get my girls.

"Arizona! Can you grab Sofia and meet me downstairs please?" I ask coming to the top of the stairs.

"Finally!" She answers coming from the living room.

I quickly run up to our room and put the ring in back pocket. As I make my way back downstairs I feel my palms starting to get sweaty so I wipe my hands on my jeans trying to compose myself. I take a deep breath and approach the basement.

"Okay, well Torres is back, so I'm out! Bye!" Cristina waves then darts out the basement.

"Calliope…why are all these candles lit down here?" Arizona asks hesitantly. "And may I say I like what you did with the place. It's clearly a dark feel, but it seems appropriate." She says looking around the room with Sofia in her arms.

"Thanks…just thought it would be something different." I walk over to my girls and wrap my arm around Arizona's waist and give her a passionate kiss.

"Welcome home, babe." I say to her.

"I'm glad to be here." She answers with a warm smile.

"Since it's a special occasion I thought we have some ice-cream!" I say moving around the wet bar and getting some bowls out.

"Hmm, we haven't had ice-cream in a while. I used to love our little ice-cream dates." She says sitting down with Sof in her lap.

"I know, but today seemed liked a good day to have one." I scoop out some ice-cream for us and place a bowl in front of her for her to dig into. I decide to stand behind the bar, mindful of the ring in my back pocket.

"I really do like it down here…It's got that movie theater vibe. All you need is a popcorn machine!" She says with excitement.

"Actually…that may not be a bad idea…."

"Do you want to watch some television or something?"

"Well actually I have something set up…" I walk over to my laptop and connect a cord to the television and the video montage of our family pictures start playing on the screen.

"Oh my gosh! When did you do this!?" She asks getting up to get a better view and putting Sofia down so she can waddle around.

"I've been collecting the pictures for a while, but I put them all together today while the movers were placing all the furniture and stuff." I say sheepishly.

"Babe, this is so cute! I totally forgot we took all these pictures!" Arizona says squealing and wrapping her arms around me. Sofia walks over to us and starts pulling at my leg asking to be held, so I pick her up and take a deep breath. I'm not really good with speeches, but I decide this is as good a time as any.

"Arizona, first of all I want to say think you so much for getting this house ready. It looks absolutely amazing. You made the transition seamless, and I'm sure it wasn't easy getting everything together, but somehow you put it all together." I take a deep breath and continue to gather my thoughts. "Over the last couple of months you have accepted me and Sofia and we are so thankful for that. Honestly, after I had Sofia I just put all my time and energy into raising this little girl and becoming a surgeon. Along the way I met you and you have made me so unbelievably happy. I think about you all the time, and miss you when you're not around. This is more then just a new house; this is our new home and a new beginning for us. I want to spend every minute with you and the rest of my life with you. I want to raise Sofia with you, and have as many kids as you want. I want it all with you, Arizona Robbins. I love you so much." I say getting teary eyed and I put Sofia down and get down on one knee and I immediately hear Arizona gasp and see her cover her mouth with her hands. "It would be my honor to call you my wife, so Arizona Robbins will you please marry me?" I ask taking the ring box from my back pocket and open it for her to see.

"Calliope…" She says in disbelief and I see her eyes rim with tears.

"I love you so much, Arizona, will you please mar—" I start to ask again

"YES! Of course! YES I'lll marry you! I love you so much, baby!" She says letting some tears fall from her eyes. I quickly stand up and wrap her in a bone-crushing hug. When we pull back I take the ring out the box and place it on her finger. "Calliope Torres I can't wait to marry you! I love you so much!" She wraps me up in another hug and then bends down to pick up Sofia and starts giving her kisses all over her face. She just giggles and smiles.

"I'm so happy you said yes!" I say before giving her a kiss on the lips. "I was a complete mess like ten minutes ago, well actually the whole day. That's probably why I was so stressed out earlier."

"Well I totally forgive you, babe!" She says wiping away her tears and laughing. She finally gets a chance to get a good look at the ring and holds it up so Sofia can see.

"Calliope this ring is absolutely stunning. I've never seen anything like it! It's beautiful, I don't even know what to say…"

"Well I'm glad you like it. Sofia here came with me to pick it out. Addison came too, that's why I invited her in town. We promised each other when we were younger that we would go ring shopping together. I went with Sapphire because it reminds me of your eyes." I say gushing like a little schoolgirl. "You like it right?" I ask biting my lip.

"Y-yeah of course! I don't think I deserve all of it, but I love it."

"Arizona you deserve this and so much more! I'm plan on giving you the world, babe! I just can't wait to marry you!" I say giving her another kiss and kissing Sofia's forehead too.

"I can't wait to be your wife, Calliope." She says lovingly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" She says reassuringly.

"I'm really glad to hear you say that. How about I put out these candles and clean up our bowls and I meet you upstairs in our room because I really, really like to make love to my fiancé tonight." I say in a sexy voice.

"I'd really like that. You clean up down here and I'll give Sof a quick bath and meet you in our new room in twenty minutes." She responds with a grin. I give her one more kiss and she heads back upstairs with Sof and I start blowing out the candles. I scoop myself out some more ice-cream because I have a feeling I'm going to need all the energy I can get…

 **AN: sexy times next chapter…the girls gotta celebrate!**

 **AN2: Also, the expensive ring topic will come up again…I have a plan, just bear with me please :) Hope you enjoyed the update.**


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

#sexytime - M

Chapter Twenty-Five

Arizona's POV

I'm sitting in Sofia's room rocking her to sleep in a rocking chair. She is almost out for the night, but I continue to hold her for five more minutes. Today has been an overwhelming day, but all of it was positive. We finally moved into our new home, and to say I'm happy is a huge understatement. Everything worked out and the house looks great is I may say so myself. Calliope was acting a little off all day but I just chalked that up to moving, but little did I know she was planning to propose to me today! When I think back on it I get all giddy inside again. It was completely out the blue, but it couldn't have been more perfect. The candles, the ice cream, and the video montage…everything was perfect. The little speech she gave lost me for words. I can tell she was nervous, but honestly who wouldn't be proposing to someone. She is without a doubt the love of my life and I couldn't be more proud to marry her and call her my wife. The ring. Wow. I'm not a huge fan of jewelry, but I think every girl likes a nice piece of jewelry every now and then. Ever since she put it on my finger I can't take my eyes off it. When I gave Sof her bath I took it off and put it on the counter, but every thirty seconds I turned to look at it. There is no question that it probably cost a pretty penny, but I just hope she didn't go overboard with it. For the most part, Calliope is pretty responsible with her money, and who am I to tell her what she can and cannot buy. I was busy with the house and everything that I haven't thought of a time to propose to Calliope, but I still want to give her the ring I brought her. It's nowhere as big as the one she got me, but it symbolizes so much more then value. It symbolizes our love for one another and I'm sure Calliope will understand that. A light snore comes from Sofia so I know she is gone for the night. I slowly rise up and place in her crib and exit the room. I walk down the hallway to our new room and find Calliope already in bed with the sheets wrapped around her sitting up against the headboard reading a magazine.

"Hey you." I say greeting her.

"There you are. I was wondering where you went. Did Sof go down okay?" She asks putting down the magazine on her nightstand and dimming the lights.

"Yeah, I just wanted a few extra cuddles with her that was all."

"Well I would love to cuddle my fiancé right now…come join me in bed." She says patting the sheets next to her.

"Mhmmm….I like the sound of that." I say with a cheeky grin and I quickly make rid of my clothes and slide into bed next to Calliope naked. She scoots down from the headboard and we face one another with our hands wrapped around each other's waist.

"Today was perfect, Calliope. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for loving you, Arizona. I love loving you. It's so easy, and it makes me completely happy. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, you're it for me, Arizona Robbins." She says staring into my blue eyes, making me blush. Once again I'm at a loss of words to I just grab her face and pull her in for a kiss. It starts light, but quickly turns more passionate as I swipe my tongue along her bottom lip silently asking for permission for my tongue and she eagerly accepts it. Callie slowly moves so I'm entirely on my back and she is hovering above me with our tongues still working with each other. I move my hands from her face down to her butt and I start kneading her glorious ass that I love so much. A moan escapes from her mouth and we break for oxygen.

She puts one hand on each side of my face and slightly raises herself up so she is looking down at me. We stare in each other's eyes for a few seconds as form of silent communication. I can tell what she is thinking by just the way she is looking at me. I can tell she is looking for the right words to say, but before anything comes out of mouth I just say, "Make love to me, Calliope." She smiles, leans down to give me a kiss and then moves down to my chest and takes one of my breasts in her mouth and a moan immediately leaves my mouth. She slowly licks and sucks my breast before honing in on my areola and nipple. She swirls her warm tongue around my nipple and flicks her tongue across it making me squirm a little. With my nipple still in her grasp, she takes one of her hands and starts massaging my other breast.

"Yesss…Calliope…" I husk out. She continues taking her time with one breast before moving to the other and repeating her delicate ministrations. The way she takes her time makes me feel so special. She knows my body so well, but each time she makes love to me she takes her time to learn my body all over again. With her attention still on my breasts, I feel myself getting wetter and wetter by the minute. I don't want to rush Calliope so I put those thoughts to the back of my mind and focus on the work she is doing. After a few more minutes of familiarizing herself with my chest again she comes back up to my face and gives me another tongue-filled kiss. My hands go to her long locks and I feel her completely lay her body flush on mine. Once oxygen becomes a problem again we end our kiss and she starts placing open-mouthed kisses down my body. As she goes lower and lower my body starts reacting to her touch. By the time she places a kiss on my curls covering my mound I know I'm practically soaked.

"You smell amazing." Callie says is a deep, sexy voice.

"Callie…"

"Baby, tell me what you want. I'll do anything you want." She says looking up to me.

"I want you to love me…I want you in me. I want all of you, baby." I say closing my eyes and throwing my head back as she kisses me wet folds.

"Anything for you." Calliope responds and then takes a long swipe with her powerful tongue along my folds. My back arches off the bed, and she takes another swipe.

"Calliope…"

"I know, baby." As if she can read my mind, she inserts three fingers and I gasp for air. They way she fills me is unbelievable. She slowly starts thrusting her fingers inside me. I can tell how wet I am by the sounds of her fingers moving in and out of me. She attaches her mouth to my clit and my hands fly to her hair and I hold her in place.

"Shit Callie…keep going baby…yess." Is all I can breathe out. She increases her finger movements and sucks my clit with her mouth. Her tongue occasionally swipes clit and I start to get that tingling feeling in my lower stomach.

"Harder…harder baby." I say and she willingly complies. She lets go of my clit and begins licking my wet folds again. I need more contact with her so I tap her on the head for her to come up to my face. My lips latch on to hers and I taste myself on her. Her fingers are still working inside me and I can feel my orgasm rapidly approaching. She starts kissing my neck and I move my head to give her more space to work with.

"F-faster baby faster…I'm almost there, Calliope."

"I know baby, you're so tight around my fingers…you feel fucking amazing, Arizona. This is my favorite place to be. Inside you. I want to be inside you forever." She says in my ear.

"Shit, Cal…"

She starts putting her body behind her thrusts and pumps faster and harder in me. My hands latch onto her back and my nails start digging into her skin. Her thumb swipes my clit and I know I can't hold back anymore.

"I'm gonna come, Callie…yess baby…just like that."

"Come for me, baby. Let go. I got you. I'll always have you." She says into my ear swiping her thumb again across my bundle of nerves and I let go into her.

"Fuck! I'm c-coming Calliope…Yes! Callie! Shit…baby…." Is all I can say because I'm out of words to describe what I just felt. An orgasm just came barreling through me and I completely let go for Calliope. She slows her fingers and makes her way back down my body. She licks and laps everything that came out of me, being mindful of my still sensitive clit. My chest is still heaving and she carefully extracts her fingers from me. She continues to lick and kiss my wet folds before kissing the insides of my thighs before moving back up my body. I take her fingers that were in my and lick them clean.

"That is so sexy, Arizona." She says watching me suck her fingers. When I let them go she leans down and gives me a kiss.

"Mhmmm…we taste good together." I say after we part, catching our breath.

"That may be true babe, but your pussy is by far the best thing I've ever tasted." She says with a smug grin, making be blush again. I kiss her again and I turn us so I'm on top. I attack her chest with my mouth and take one of her voluptuous breast into my mouth. She arches her back pushing it further into my mouth.

"Yess Ari..." Callie hisses out as I take her nipple in my mouth. I knead her other breast while continuing to suck on the one in my mouth. After a few minutes I switch sides and repeat my actions, much like Calliope did to me earlier. I continue kissing and licking her down her body until I came face to face with her wet folds. I take a long swipe of her pussy lips and a loud moan escapes her mouth.

"I love the sounds that come out of your mouth when I do that. Only I can do that to you…" I say against her wet folds.

"Yes baby, only you, Ari! Keep going…." She replies. I smile at her answer and swiftly go back to work on wet folds, licking up everything she gives me. I feel her legs close around my head, and I keep lapping up her sweet juice. I take her clit in my mouth and swirl my tongue around it.

"Don't stop, Arizona….k-keep going…fuck baby that feels amazing." She says while I move my hands up to her breast and start massaging them again. I feel her body start to arch, but I firmly lay my hands down on her chest to keep her flat against the bed. I remove on of my hands and bring it back down before I push two fingers into her as deep as possible. After a few pumps I replace my fingers with my tongue before flicking her clit again with my tongue and inserting my fingers again.

"Oh fuck!" Yesss Arizona! Shit shit shit, that feels soo goooood." She says while intertwining one of her hands with the one that's still on her chest, which just so happens to be the hand with my new engagement ring. I look up to her and see her eyes are closed and her mouth hanging open, with my diamond ring in her grasps. That sight itself is enough to make me come again, but I return my focus to pleasuring my fiancé and continue pushing my fingers back into her. A few swipes of her clit with the palm of my hand and she is coming into my mouth.

"Babe I'm coming…coming right now…yess Arizona…" She warns me and I just wait to milk everything out of her. I feel her body shudder underneath me and I slow my fingers, but still make sure to hit her sweet spongy spot inside of her. Her legs loosen around my head and I gingerly make my way up her body kissing her chest, letting her come back down for her high.

"That was…that was…" She says between breaths. "That was amazing…I'm pretty sure I blacked out for a quick second." Callie says with a small chuckle while regaining her breath.

"Well it was the least I could do." I say with a wicked grin playfully. I pull my fingers out her slowly and she grabs my hand and brings it mouth.

"Let me." She says before taking my fingers into her mouth and sucking them just like I did to hers. When she lets go of my fingers she look up to me and whispers, "Kiss me." I slowly bring my lips down to hers and kiss her. Her tongue enters my mouth and we continue kissing slowly with our tongues doing most of the work. I roll off her and lay at her side. She kisses my nose and blue eyes connect with brown eyes.

"I can't wait to be your wife, Calliope Torres."

"I can't wait to make you my wife, Arizona Robbins." She says with a grin. I give her another peck on the lips and then she puts her arm around me and I snuggle my body next to hers. I lay my arm across her stomach and we lay in silence before we both fall asleep.

The next morning we wake up and decide to make a big breakfast together and play with Sofia, still basking in our lovemaking from the night before and celebrating our engagement. We continue to unpack a few more boxes and get the house in order just how we want it. That afternoon we watch a movie in Callie's entertainment longue as a family before heading out to the store and stocking the refrigerator with food. We make a nice dinner together again, and enjoy a lazy Sunday before heading back to the workweek tomorrow.

It's Monday afternoon and I'm sitting my classroom grading some papers when Teddy comes by to visit.

"So, how's the new house?" She asks taking a seat across from my desk and kicking her feet up.

"It was amazing…it was perfect." I say grinning.

"Really?" She asks raising an eyebrow. "Not many people say that about the moving process…I find moving a complete bitch." I just show her my hand and her eyes go big at the sight of my ring.

"Holy shit, Arizona that's a huge ring!" She blurts out, taking my hand for a closer inspection.

"Callie proposed!" I yelp out, unable to contain myself.

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing! Congratulations!" She says getting up and giving me a hug.

"I know, I know. I couldn't believe it." I say sitting back down.

"That's great. I'm so happy for you guys. Maybe that's why she was acting all weird."

"Yeah…she told me was nervous all day."

"I would be too if I was carrying that huge rock around." She says glancing at my ring finger again.

"Oh Teddy, it was really sweet. After everyone left she finally took me down her bat cave as I like to call it and she had candles and ice cream and pictures. Then she gave this heartfelt speech…it was just perfect, Teddy. It couldn't imagine it any better." I say with a huge smile.

"I can tell by the way your face is lighting up."

"It was the perfect weekend, we played with Sofia all day yesterday. It was just great. Everyday with Calliope is amazing, but this weekend was extra special."

"That's really good, Arizona. I guess that means its wedding time!"

"Oh gosh I know. I still need to tell my parents. They are going to freak. I can't even think about planning a wedding right now. The move took a lot out of me, plus I kind of just want to enjoy being engaged. I can't wait to marry Calliope, but I want to enjoy this moment right now. Plus, we are throwing Sof's birthday party in a few days so we have a lot going on."

"That's understandable. Seems like you got yourself a pretty good life." Teddy says.

"I have a lot to be thankful for." I respond. A knock comes on my classroom door.

"Come in!" I say. The door opens and a man appears, assuming it's a parent of a student I get up and greet this person.

"Hello, I'm looking for Ms. Arizona Robbins." He says.

"Yep, that's me. How can I help you?" I saw with my trademark dimple grin.

"I'll catch you later, Arizona…congrats again." Teddy says before excusing herself.

"Um, my name is Carlos Torres. I'm Calliope's father."

My mind immediately goes into overdrive. This was the last person I was expecting to see in my classroom. How did he even find me? Calliope didn't mention he was in town; I'm so unprepared for this. Shit.

"Uh, Mr. Torres. It's a pleasure to meet you. H-how can I help you?" I stutter out. He walks over to my desk and takes Teddy's spot while I sit down in front of him.

"I'm sorry to intrude like this, but I had to come meet you for myself."

"If I may sir, how did you even find me?" I ask.

"I'm not sure if Calliope told you, but I met with her a few weeks ago and she told me your name. There aren't too many Arizona Robbins living in world, let alone Seattle. She told me you were a teacher so I put people some people on it, and they led me to you."

"Oh, okay." I say kind of freaked out.

"Like I said I met with Calliope and things didn't end on a positive note. I've been thinking and reflecting on everything she said trying to understand what she told me. It's a lot for me to handle, Ms. Robbins—"

"With all due respect Mr. Torres if you are here to tell me to leave or go away I'm going to have to stop you right there. I love Calliope and Sofia with every fiber of my being and I'm never leaving them, so I suggest you leave now." I say sternly.

"Ms. Robbins, please. It's not like that. I'm sincerely trying here. My Calliope has always done what she wants with no regard for what others think. She's very determined, and doesn't make decisions lightly…except in the case of her out of wedlock child."

"Mr. Torres"

"Sorry, that was uncalled for, but like I was saying, she does what she thinks is best for her, and for a parent that can be a little scary because we always think we know what's best for our children. That being said, she hasn't made a wrong decision yet. Yes, she's done some things I don't agree with, but she does what she thinks is best for her. When she told me about you her face lit up. I haven't seen her that happy for many, many years. A parent just wants to see their child happy and healthy and I can tell she is both with you." He finishes.

"I'm still not quite sure what you are trying to say, sir." I say still confused on his presence.

"I'm saying that I accept you in my daughters life. I know you don't need my acceptance to be with Calliope, but I just want you to know that you have it, and I'm happy for you two."

"Thank you, Mr. Torres."

"I may not be around much, and I'm not sure if Calliope even wants to talk to me again, but I'm asking as a father to please take care of my daughter and granddaughter." He says sincerely.

"Not that I need to say this to you, but I will. I love them, I protect the things I love fiercely and I plan on being in their life forever." I say with pride.

"Thank you, Ms. Robbins. That's all I wanted to hear. A few weeks ago I was concerned that something happened because I got an alert that she took seven hundred thousand dollars out of her trust fund, and it struck me because Calliope doesn't just throw money like that away on anything. Judging by the ring on your finger I see that she brought you a very nice engagement ring. Congratulations." He states. "I was afraid maybe she moved or something bad happened, but then I called the bank and they told me a purchase was made at a Cartier store I figured it must be for you. She has great taste, it's a very beautiful ring. Someone willing to spend that much on you must really care for you." He smiles nodding towards my ring.

I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that she spent seven hundred thousand dollars on my ring! That cannot be possible. That's fucking insane! I mean I knew she is well off, but still this is too much for a ring. I didn't even spend a quarter of that on hers.

"She told me when I was here last that she was going to marry you. I knew right then that there was nothing I could do to change her mind. She had a unwavering look in her eyes, and I knew she was in love. Please protect her heart, Ms. Robbins. It has been damaged enough already by me and her mother."

"Yes, sir of course."

"Please, call me Carlos. I must be on my way. I just stopped in Seattle on my way over seas for business. Calliope doesn't know I'm here. You can tell her if you wish. Please tell her that I'm sorry and I just want her to be happy, and if she finds that happiness with you then I'm okay with that." He says warmly before getting up.

"Mr. Torres, Carlos. If I may, I appreciate you coming to talk to me. I know you don't know me well, but I'm an honest person." I say getting up from my seat, "Calliope does want to talk to you again, but only if you're positive that you want to be in her life and truly accept her for who she is. She is a doctor, she's a mother, and she's my future wife. If you are willing to accept that, I'm sure she would love to you have in her life again. If you aren't willing to accept that, I suggest you don't come around our family again because it will only hurt her and she can't take anymore of that. Just think on it, your daughter will always love you and I think your granddaughter will learn to love you too."

"Thank you, Ms. Robbins." He says before leaving. I take a deep breath and sit back down. I start to gather my belongings and make my way home. I have a lot of things to discuss with my fiancé tonight…

 **AN: I think this was my longest chapter yet, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Twenty-Six

Callie's POV

"Soooo, how did the weekend go?" Cristina asks coming up next to me in the resident's longue.

"She said yes!" I say with complete utter joy.

"You're welcome then, Torres. All those candles I lit must have done the trick." Cristina rattles off.

"Ha-ha. Not funny, but thank you for the your help. I was a complete wreck, but somehow I managed to get through and she said yes! I'm getting married!"

"Yeah, yeah congrats. Enough with the happy stuff, I think you should let me have a movie night in your basement to thank me."

"You know what, I think that can be arranged but in the meantime I need to go pick up my kid and head home. To my new house and new fiancée." I say with a cheesy grin and head out the door.

"I'm holding you to the movie night!" Cristina shouts as I exit. I make my way up to daycare to pick up my baby girl. My day automatically gets better when I see her face; it's right up with waking up next to Arizona every morning. After I scoop Sof up from daycare we head straight home. Today I was called in early so Arizona dropped her off this morning. I just want to have a relaxing evening at home after being on my feet all day. I think it's time I test out the new bath tub, I used to love taking baths and soaking in nice, warm water but being a doctor you learn how to take quick showers. Taking a bath seems more like a luxury these days. As soon as I walk into my home I smell dinner being prepared, which is odd because I usually cook dinner but I guess since I got home later then usual Arizona decided to cook this evening.

"Babe, we're home!" I call out.

"In the kitchen!" She replies. I drop my bag and keys off at the door and move through the house to the kitchen. "My two favorite girls are home!" Arizona says greeting me with a kiss and one for Sofia. I plop her down in her high chair and jump on the counter top to sit and watch Arizona cook.

"It's smells delicious, babe."

"I'm glad you think so. I felt like cooking today, you do it all the time. Plus, it gives me a chance to try out the new kitchen." She says moving to stand between my legs and putting her hands on my thighs.

"No complaints, here. I like watching you cook, it's very sexy how you take control of the kitchen." I say leaning down to give her another kiss.

"Ohhh, is that so?" She says smugly.

"Yes it is. Thank you again for dropping Sofia off this morning."

"Of course, Calliope. I don't mind. I tried to see you, but they said you were in surgery." Arizona says moving to the refrigerator to get a snack for Sofia.

"Yeah, major car accident this morning. All hands on deck." I say remembering the earlier events of my day.

"Ouch! Well, it just gave Sofia and I some mommy-daughter time." She says placing some food in front of Sof and giving her another kiss.

"That's good. Maybe you can try and get her to start talking. The babbling noises in the car are starting to get annoying." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Calliope!"

"What? It drives me nuts some times. I just wish I knew what she was saying."

"In due time, babe. I'm sure once she starts talking she won't stop." Arizona says moving back in front of the stove and tending to the food.

"Sooo…did you tell anyone the big news at work today?" I ask enthusiastically.

"Ha! Funny thing. My students noticed first when they came in. All the girls wanted to see my ring; even a few boys did too. They didn't think it was a real Sapphire diamond."

"Oh it's real, babe. I promise you that. Only the best for you!" I exclaim. I hear her mumble something under her breath, but I can't quite catch what she said.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Nothing, nothing…can you set the table please?" She asks changing topics. Something seemed slightly off, but I don't push her.

"Sure thing." I say getting down from the counter and getting some plates and silverware out. "So did you tell them you were engaged?"

"Of course. I don't talk to my students about my personal life, but I just said that I was really happy and engaged to the love my of my life!"

"Aww, that's sweet." I say getting come glasses from the cabinets.

'Well it's true, babe. Then Teddy stopped by later and I told her. She was really happy for me too. She started asking me about the wedding." She said while moving the food into the dining room before going back to bring Sofia to join us.

"We haven't even been engaged for three days, I can't even wrap my head around planning a wedding just yet."

"I know that's what I told her." Arizona says.

We gather in the dining room and start eating our dinner. Arizona and I take turns cutting up food for Sofia and feeding her. Sof is seated at the head of the table, with Arizona and I sitting on each side of her across from each other. It always seems that more food ends up on her instead of in her, but we just let her figure it out. It's kind of cute watching her pick up a small piece and chicken and examine it.

"So guess who I saw today?" Arizona states.

"Ummm….you're going to have to help me out here, babe?" I say trying to think of someone.

"Carlos Torres."

"I'm sorry what?!" I say dropping my fork against my plate causing a loud sound.

"Your dad came by my job today…" She says quietly.

"What the fuck did he want?" I ask raising my voice.

"Callie!" Arizona scolds, "Calm down, you're going to startle Sofia." I look to my baby girl and she can sense the change of the atmosphere in the room. Arizona quickly picks her up and sits her in her lap trying to calm her down.

"Well would you care you explain?" I ask softening my tone.

"He said he wanted to meet me. He stopped by on his way overseas for business. It was an awkward chat, but I think we made some progress."

"What exactly did he say, Arizona? I swear to God if he said something rude to you—"

"Calliope, please…"

"Well you really aren't telling me much." I say getting slightly agitated.

"Truthfully, after some time thinking about it, I think it was really a conversation for the two of us. We came to a mutual understanding."

"Arizona, my dad just dropped in at your workplace unannounced, he wouldn't just do that for no reason."

"He said that he accepts me in your life and that he wants me to protect you and Sofia." She says softly.

"What gives him the right to just do that?" I say getting worked up again.

"Calliope, I think he is really trying. I think he wants to have a relationship with you again, but after the way you guys left things last time he doesn't know what to do." She says sheepishly.

"Well showing up to your job is not what you do! Who the hell does he think he is? Just because you have money and power doesn't meet you can just do whatever the hell you want?" I grit it. "You don't find it odd that he just showed up like that?"

"I mean it certainly threw me for a loop, but I quickly adjusted. He came to me just being a concerned father. He wanted to make sure you were okay and happy. He wanted to essentially make sure I was good enough for you."

"He doesn't get a right to do that! If he wanted to meet you I would've introduced you two, but not when he's a homophobic jerk. He doesn't even accept his own daughter, how was he ever going to accept you!" I spit out.

"That's not entirely fair, Calliope…" She says calmly while putting Sofia back in her seat.

"Uh, yes it is, Arizona! God, how are you not more upset right now?!" I ask confused as to why she is being to calm and easy about everything.

"Callie…it's not that serious…he didn't say anything mean or wrong. I held my own against him."

"Well I'm pissed off. He can come to you and say stuff, but he doesn't have the decency to call me and tell me? I'm his daughter! I have begged and pleaded with him to accept me for who I am, and when he does or is trying to learn to accept me he can't even tell me to my face!? That makes no sense! It's complete bullshit." I say tossing my napkin on the table.

"Calliope, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. He's just trying to figure everything out."

"Stop defending him, Arizona." I quickly snap back.

"Why? I'm not taking sides, but he just wanted to talk to me. I don't always need your protection, Calliope. I'm a big girl; I can handle myself just fine, okay? He came to see me, not you. You don't always have to come in and save the day." She says getting upset with me.

"Arizona, that's not what I'm trying to do…" I say dejectedly.

"Uh, yeah well a little bit you are, Callie!" She spits out. "I don't need you to—"

She quickly stops herself, but I can tell she has more to say.

"To what, Arizona?" I say firmly.

"I don't need you to do these big, grand gestures for me, Callie!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Arizona?" I ask confused and upset at the accusation.

"I don't need you spending seven hundred thousand dollars on an engagement ring on me!" She yells out.

"EXCUSE ME!?" I blurt out. I know I didn't hear what I think she just said.

"You heard me, Callie! That's completely outrageous!"

"W-who told you that?!"

"You dad kind of let it slip out. He noticed that you made a big transaction from your trust fund and thought something was wrong because you usually don't spend that type of money. He called the bank and I guess they told him where you spent it."

"So he's tracking me now?! Just fucking great." I say throwing up my hands.

"No, he's not tracking you, he just couldn't believe you dropped seven hundred thousand dollars on ring, and quite frankly I can't believe you did too!"

"Can you stop saying it like that, please?"

"Like what, Callie?! You spent what some people make in a life time, what some people spend on a house, you spent more then I'll probably ever make as a teacher on a freaking ring! You don't see how crazy and absurd that is?!" Sofia starts to cry because of all the tension in the room and I can hardly hear myself think anymore.

"It's my money I can do what I want." I say crossing my arms.

"Enough with the rich girl act, Callie. It doesn't suit you." She says standing up and grabbing Sofia.

"You know what, Arizona? I—"

"No! Just stop talking. I'm going to take her for a bath and try to get her to sleep. You need to calm down and start thinking rationally." Before she leaves she takes off her ring and places it on the table.

"Arizona…come on…"

No answer.

"Please, just put the ring back on, baby." I say pleading.

"I'm going to take her upstairs…I'll be back." She whispers before going back through the kitchen and upstairs. I sit in silence and shock for ten minutes replaying the last conversation. This is not what I expected to come home to. Why in the world did my dad just show up out the blue? I haven't heard a peep from him since he was last in Seattle, but then he just decides to spring himself on Arizona? What gives him the fucking right to tell Arizona how much I spent on a ring? That isn't his place. I really need to talk to Aria and see if we can get those alerts changed. I'm in my thirties and my dad is still counting every penny I spend. Ridiculous. I get that it's a lot of money, but I rather spend it on her then anyone else. It's a beautiful ring; almost positive it's one of a kind. I love Arizona so much and the ring is just a physical symbol of that. I have millions in my trust fund and I hardly use it, so why not go all out on the person you love? I get up from my seat and clear the table. I don't know how much longer Arizona is going to be upstairs so I decide to clean the kitchen too. I'll wait as long as I have to for her to come back downstairs. I go back into the dining room and sit down. I just stare at the ring lying on the table. Truthfully, when I saw her take it off my heart sank a little bit. We just got engaged the other day, and now things have turned so quickly. Finally after twenty more minutes I hear footsteps. She looks tired and defeated and I feel bad that I raised my voice at her. She comes back into the dining room and sits down, placing the baby monitor on the table. No one says anything, but I decide to make the first move.

"Arizona, will you please just put the ring back on?"

"Callie." She says letting out a loud sigh.

"D-do you not want to marry me anymore?" I ask hesitantly.

"No! That's not it. Of course I want to marry you, Calliope!"

"Then why won't you wear the ring?"

"It's not me, Calliope. I don't need all of that. I can't walk around knowing that I have over half a million dollars on my finger. Don't get me wrong; it's a gorgeous ring. I can hardly take my eyes off it, but it's just too much."

"Why does it matter what it cost, Arizona?"

"It just does, okay?" She says staring into my eyes.

"If my dad didn't tell you the cost would you have continued to wear it?"

"Honestly, ever since you gave it to me I felt guilty about it. I could tell it was expensive I just didn't know how expensive."

"Would you have even mentioned anything to me?"

"I don't know…" She says looking away. "It just doesn't feel right to wear something that expensive. I knew you grew up with money and you lived that lavish lifestyle, but I didn't. I grew up in a middle-class family. We weren't poor, but we weren't rich either. We were comfortable. Do you know how much seven hundred thousand dollars can do for people in this world? Let alone in Seattle? I'm sure that money can go to a more positive use then me."

"Stop selling yourself short, Arizona. I wanted to spend it on you. Money is no option when it comes to you or Sofia. Sure I don't flaunt my wealth, but it's good to know I have it in case of an emergency or something."

"A ring isn't an emergency, Calliope." She says giving me a pointed glare.

"Fine, you know what? Tell me your favorite charity and I'll right a check for the same amount as the ring." I say trying to end this.

"Calliope…be serious."

"I am serious, Arizona! Let me at least do that. I'm more then happy to write a check for any charity you desire."

"You can't just throw money at the problem, Callie!"

"What should I do then, huh? Tell me what you want and I'll do it."

She gives me a blank look and we just stare at each other. After a minute she places a red box on the table.

"Open it." She says nudging it towards me. As soon as I open it I let out a small gasp.

"What is it?"

"I think you know what it is, Calliope…it's a ring, it's _your_ ring. I picked it out when Tim came to visit. I've been carrying it around since. I was going to propose, but you kinda stole my thunder on that." She says letting out a laugh.

"It's beautiful, Arizona. I love it. Thank you."

"Put it on." She says smiling at me. I slip the ring on my finger and the cool sensation of the metal tickles my finger.

"It's not as big as flashy as the one you gave me, but I want you to have it. I love you, Calliope so much. Being your wife will make me so happy." Arizona says getting up and moving to the seat next to me.

"Baby, I don't care what it looks like or what it cost I'm just happy it came from you." I say letting a tear fall from my eye.

"Are you sure you like it?" She asks me taking my hands in hers.

"Yes! Of course I do! Thank you so, so much!" I say before kissing her on the lips. After a minute a thought hits me.

"Is that why you don't want to wear the ring I gave you because it's not as big as the one you gave me?"

"Yes and no…"

"Just talk to me, Arizona. Please." I say trying to understand her.

"I'm not telling you how much I spent on the one I got you, but it wasn't six figures…"

"Arizona, I seriously don't care about that."

"Okay, but I do, Callie." She says adamantly. "I don't make as much as you and I'll probably never come close to having what you have in your trust fund, but you having all this money makes me feel a little small. I want to be able to provide for you and Sofia; I don't want you to just throw your money at everything. We are going to be married. Things need to be equal between us. You can't just drop a hundred grand every time you feel like it. At least talk to me first."

"I understand that and I want that for us. I don't mean to make you feel small, babe. I can't change that I have money, but you know me. I barely buy extravagant stuff. You've been around the two times I've spent a lot of money. First on the house, and second on the ring. Before that I really only used my hospital salary. The ring was supposed to be a surprise, that's why I didn't tell you about it. You provide for Sofia and me in so many ways. It doesn't have to always be financial, and I'm glad it's not because I kinda already have that taken care of. You give us love, support, happiness, and a bunch of others things that can't be bought. That's what I really love about you."

"Gosh, why do you always say the right thing?" Arizona says jokingly.

"Because I'm a wordsmith, babe." I answer with a smile.

"I know you're going to hate me for saying this, but I just can't wear that ring, Calliope. I'm still your fiancée and want to marry you, but I just can't wear it. It doesn't feel right to me."

"Well I'm not letting you walk around ring less. People need to know you taken and that you're mine." I say half serious.

"Of course I'm yours. I'll always be yours." Arizona says getting up and straddling my lap. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close to me, while I'll lightly tap her butt.

"Good. That's what I like to hear! Will you at least wear it until we are married and you have your wedding band? Then you can take off the engagement ring and only wear your wedding band."

"Callie…" She whines.

"Please, babe. Just do this for me, okay? It's either that or I go buy you another ring tomorrow, it won't cost seven hundred thousand, but I'm not cheap either. Gotta get used to it, hun."

"No, no more rings. The only ring I want is the wedding band, and that one is never coming off."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She says. I lean up to give her a kiss.

"Then it's settled." I pick up her ring off the table and put it back on her finger. "Back where it belongs." I kiss her ring finger and give her another peck on the lips. "I have an important question to ask you Miss Robbins?" I say sassily.

"And what would that be, Ms. Torres?"

"How would you feel about coming upstairs with me and taking a nice bubble bath?" I ask looking up at her.

"Hmmm….will there be kissing involved?"

"Oh of course! Lots and lots of kissing." I say with a smirk.

"Then I say yes!"

"Perfect!" I say and I pick us up from the table and start walking towards the steps.

"Calliope! Put me down, you're not going to carry me." She says swatting my shoulder and instinctively wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Yes I am! I'm strong, and you only weigh like one hundred and twenty pounds. I can handle that. Plus, it gives me an excuse to have my hands on your ass."

"You have a thing for butts…"

"No, I have a thing for _your_ butt…" I say tapping her ass again and proceeding up the stairs.


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Callie's POV

It's Sofia's birthday! My baby girl is one year old today and I seriously cannot believe it! This past year has been crazy. From the moment she was born my whole life changed for the better, and I couldn't be a prouder parent. If you would have told me a year ago when she was born that I would be engaged to be married, I'm pretty sure I would've laughed in your face and asked "how high are you?" but nonetheless, here I am. When Sof was born it was she and I against the world, plus Mark, but I guess that's the funny thing about life. You never really know how and where you'll end up. Truthfully, I couldn't be a happier place right now. Everything is great, except for the fact that Arizona has been freaking out about planning Sofia's party. It's cute to see her all frazzled and excited over this. Personally, I was just thinking about some cake, music, friends, balloons, and presents, because let's face it Sofia won't remember this at all. Arizona has other plans though, she is hiring a caterer, she's been decorating the first floor for the past three nights, she ordered two birthday cakes – one for Sofia to play with, and one for all the guests – I haven't been able to hang out in my 'bat cave' for the last couple of nights because it's literally filled to capacity with balloons. It's cute, but slightly annoying. Every time I try to object to something she just says "You only get one first birthday!" then walks away. The only thing I was firm about was not having a clown. They fucking creep me out and until Sofia is old enough to verbally ask for what she wants at her party, there will be no clowns in my house. My fiancée even hired a personal photographer, which I thought was a waste of money because everyone has a camera on their phone these days, but she insisted so I complied. Besides all of that, Addison and Aria are coming in town today and are staying at our house. Mark is coming too, and he's bringing his latest fling, at first I said no, but then I realized it wasn't really my place to say who he could invite to his daughter's party (even though it's at my house), but he's happy so I'm happy. Plus, his flings never last long and I love to tease him about them once they break up, so really him bringing someone is for my comic relief. Somehow the guest list got up to thirty people, including people from the hospital, and some of Arizona's friends. This is really an adult party because not many of my friends have children yet, but it's a day dedicated to Sofia and that all that matters.

"Arizona, can you please get off the phone and join us for breakfast!" I holler to Arizona in the living room. Since this morning she has been in overdrive making sure everything is set for this afternoon, but I want the three of us to have some quality time together before the party starts.

"One sec, babe. I'm coming." She replies. I just roll my eyes and look at my little girl in her high chair at the table. She clearly has no idea why today is so special, but she just plays along.

"You're mommy is so crazy, Sof. She's going all out for you, pretty lady. I just wish she would get off that darn phone and eat with us because I'm starving!" I say in a baby voice. I cut up a pancake into small pieces and start feeding Sofia and I just sip on my coffee waiting for Arizona to join us.

"Sorry about that, the people at the store thought I wanted to pick up the cakes at two, when I explicitly said one." Arizona says shaking her head while joining us in the dining room.

"It's all going to be okay, just relax. I can have Mark pick up the cakes if you want? That way you can be here when the caterers come." I suggest.

"That would actually help a lot! Thank you." She says digging into her food. I pull out my phone and send Mark a quick text.

"Sure thing…now what do you need me to do today?"

"Aria and Addison should be here soon, so I guess you guys can bring up the balloons and finish decorating…I'll handle the food, and the photographer won't get here until the party starts, so we should be set."

"Okay, I want to make sure Sof has a pre-party nap so she isn't all cranky when the guest arrive. Also, you, Mark, or me need to keep an eye on her all day. I don't want everyone's hands on her. I guess Aria and Addison are okay too, but that's it. She's already going to get a lot of attention on her, I need lots of people juggling our kid around."

"Hmmm, you right. I guess I should leave out lots of hand sanitizer too." She says going though a mental checklist. We continue to eat breakfast with Sofia for the next few minutes before the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it…can you get the baby wipes and get the syrup off her, please?" I ask Arizona before getting up from the table.

"Yeah, yeah…" She waves to me. I make my way to the front door and am greeted by my sister.

"Where is my birthday niece!?" She says once I open the door. She just walks past me, handing me her duffle bag and goes to find Sof.

"Uh..hello to you too." I whisper to myself. I take her bag quickly upstairs then come back to find my sister playing with Aria at the table.

"Callie, she's so big! I just saw her a few months ago, I can't believe so grew that quickly!" Aria exclaims.

"Yeah, well that tends to happen over time…"

"Callie!" Arizona scolds.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, how are you sis?" I ask before giving her a quick hug.

"I've been better, but I'm happy to be here. I really like this house, guys. I can tell Arizona did the decorating because there is no way Callie would have made it look this nice."

"Hey!" I say objecting. Arizona just flashes her dimples.

"Oh please, Callie. You're so dark. Your room growing up was navy blue. What kid at age five wants a navy blue room growing up?"

"Fair enough."

"Exactly! Now I got Sofia a little birthday outfit, can I please change her?"

"Fine, but nothing outrageous please? She's probably going to get it dirty anyway."

"Well then it's a good thing I picked up two of the same outfits. She must look good for all the pictures, Callie. She only turns one once!"

"Hey, that's what I say!" Arizona says.

"I knew I liked your fiancée, congratulations by the way." Aria says with a smile.

"Thank you." We say in unison.

"Wait! Let me see the ring!" Aria says before quickly reaching for Arizona's hand. "Oh, Callie you did really good. That ring is gorgeous! Damn, now you make me want to get married."

"I know right?!" I quip back. Arizona blushes and I just give her a quick peck on the lips.

"You guys are too cute! I wish I was in a relationship." Aria states.

"You probably could be if you didn't sleep with every guy you walked by."

"Calliope, really?" Arizona reprimands.

"She does have a point…anyway I'm going to go change Miss Sofia here. We'll be right back." Aria says before heading upstairs. I move in front of Arizona and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Promise me that today won't be stressful and that Sofia will have a great first birthday." I say staring into her staring into her blue eyes. She puts her arms around my neck and grins, "I promise today won't be stressful and that Sofia will have a great first birthday." We lean in and meet in the middle for a tender kiss. The doorbell rings and we part from our embrace. "I'll get it, babe," Arizona tells me and I immediately miss her warmth when she leaves to go answer the door.

"Hey Addison!" I hear my fiancée say and I follow her to the door to greet my best friend.

"Arizona! Or should I say future Mrs. Torres?" She says with a wink. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Addison! Come inside." Arizona says and moves out the way to let her in the house.

"Addie you're here!" I greet her with a hug.

"Of course, I'm here. No party is complete without Aunty Addison. Where is the birthday girl by the way?"

"Oh she's upstairs with Aria changing into a birthday outfit."

"Aria's here!? I haven't seen her in ages. We used to have a great time together in Miami." Addison says reminiscing.

"Yeah, that's because you guys always partied and got wasted together. Then spent thousands of dollars the next day on clothes."

"Exactly…it was a great time. Don't even lie, Cal you came with us a few times."

"Ohhh, is that so, Calliope?" Arizona asks me raising an eyebrow.

"Everyone has a past." I say before kissing her on the cheek.

"Addison Forbes Montgomery!" Aria says from the top of the stairs.

"Aria! Get down here right now and give me a hug! Bring Sofia too!" Addison says cheerfully. As soon as Aria gets to the bottom of the stairs she passes Sofia off to Arizona and gives Addison a huge hug.

"Oh my god, Addison you look fantastic!"

"Me? Look at you! You Torres girls always look so good. We must catch up tonight!"

"Of course, hopefully we can find something good to do in Seattle tonight."

"Um, excuse me you two are here for Sofia. Remember that." I quickly interject.

"Arizona pass me that baby! Hi Miss Sofia." Addison says before taking Sofia into her arms and holding her along her hip. "Callie she is your twin, she looks more and more like you everyday."

"I know, Arizona says the same thing." I say grabbing Arizona's hips from behind and giving her a kiss on her neck.

"That's cause it's true, babe."

"You guys so adorable, like disgustingly adorable." Addison says watching us. "Your so lucky Sofia to have two mommies who are so in love. I can't even find one man to love me."

"Tell me about it." Aria says rolling her eyes.

"Okay, well I need you two to help me bring the balloons up from the basement and finish decorating. So drop your bag off upstairs, Addie and meet us downstairs."

"I'll show to your room, Addison" Arizona says and they go up the stairs together. Aria and I move to the basement and start grabbing balloons.

"You weren't lying Cal when you said Arizona was going overboard."

"I told you. There are over a hundred balloons down here. She just wants today to be perfect, and I love her for that." I say gratefully.

"You guys are really good together, does she have a brother?" She says half joking.

"Actually she does, but you he's currently deployed overseas."

"Really? I didn't know what. That kind of sucks." Aria states.

"Yeah, but I met him a while ago. He's a really great guy. They apparently went ring shopping together for my engagement ring when he was here."

"Aww that's so sweet."

"Yeah it was. Hopefully he will come home soon. Arizona doesn't talk about him much, but I know she misses him."

"I guess you and Sof are really her family now."

"Well her parents live in Maryland, but I know what you mean. I just hope we can make her as happy as she makes us."

"I know you guys do. She looks at you with so much love it's practically bouncing off her, and she is great with Sofia. It's a perfect match, honestly." Aria says with compassion.

"Thanks, Ari." I say sincerely. We start moving everything to the first floor and Addison comes down to help out too. Sofia goes down for her nap, and Arizona helps the caterers set up all the food and drinks. After about an hour and a half the doorbell rings again.

"That must be Mark with the cake, he said he would stop by a little early." I say. Arizona comes to the door to help me.

"Torres!"

"Mark!" I say with excitement. He wraps me up in a hug almost lifting me off the floor.

"I miss you, Torres!"

"I miss you too, Mark. L.A. looks good on you."

"It's not too bad out there. Blondie! It's good to see you again."

"Hi Mark. Thanks for coming." Arizona says sweetly.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm here! Where is my kid, by the way?" He says moving into the house and laying the cakes on the counter in the kitchen.

"She's napping. Where is your girl?" I ask looking around.

"She's getting some presents out the car…who are these two lovely ladies." Addison and Aria just blush and greet Mark with a smile.

"The red head is my best friend, Addison and the other is my sister, Aria. Ladies meet my baby daddy, Mark."

"Hi" Addison waves.

"Damn, Callie he's hot." Aria says getting up and giving him a flirty handshake.

"I know that's why I slept with him." I quickly snap back before realizing what I just said. Arizona whips her head around to me and gives me a pointed glare. "Shit, sorry babe. I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah you did, Torres." He says smugly.

"Shut up, Mark!" I spit out.

"Hellooo?" A voice calls from the front of the house.

"In the kitchen, babe." Mark says. "Be nice, Torres."

"I'm always nice." I say cheekily. A blonde appears in the kitchen wearing skinny jeans and a button down shirt. As soon as I see her face I recognize her.

"Callie, ladies I want you to meet Jor—"

"Jordan." I say in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah. How did you know that?" Mark asks confused.

"Callie?!" Jordan says giving me a surprised look.

"Um, are we missing something?" Addison asks speaking up. I just look to her and Aria and they give me a quizzical look. Arizona is watching me with a perplexed glare.

"W-we were in medical school together."

"I remember you telling me about her." Addison says quietly.

"Oh, well that's great!" Mark says not really understanding the situation.

"Why do I feel like there is more to the story?" Aria asks eyeing Jordan and me.

"Wait…didn't you and her?" Addison says assessing the situation.

"We were together in medical school…."

"Really, Callie? It was more then that…" Jordan says.

"Jordan, please." I say sternly.

"Can someone just say what the hell is going on?" Mark declares.

"On graduation day I proposed to Calliope, but she turned me down and went to Seattle and I went to L.A." Jordan says harshly.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what?!" Mark says. Jordan and I just look at each other. Clearly she is still harboring some feeling about everything, but I don't have time for her because I see the look on Arizona's face and she just looks disappointed.

"Um, I'm going to go wake Sofia." Arizona says quietly, and quickly exits the room.

"Seriously, Mark?" I say hitting his arm.

"You can't be serious, Callie. I didn't know!" I want to be upset with him, but this isn't his fault.

"Can you guys just finish up down here? I'll be back." I say leaving them in the kitchen. I quickly climb the stairs to go find my fiancée. I hesitantly open the door to Sofia's room and see her rocking Sofia in the chair.

"Arizona, I didn't know, I swear."

"Callie…not now please."

"Are you mad?" I ask nervously.

"I'm not mad…I'm just…I'm disappointed and hurt. Why didn't you tell me? You can tell me anything."

"I know, but it wasn't even that serious. It was a long time ago, I haven't seen or heard from her since graduation day."

"Don't stand there and tell me it wasn't serious, Callie." She deadpans. "She proposed to you. That seems pretty serious to me."

"Okay, but I said no. I wasn't ready. She was my first real relationship with a woman. I thought I was in love with her, but I wasn't. Not nearly as in love as I am with you."

"She called you Calliope."

"I hated when she called me that, but she insisted. I only like it when you call me that. I didn't tell you because I've never thought about her ever again. We were going in two different places in our life. Neither of us was ready to move to stay together. It was a medical school romance, that's all. I never wanted to marry here."

"Still, you didn't tell me. It's one thing to have a past girlfriend, I understand that, but she proposed to you. That's serious!"

"Arizona, I-" Mark enters the room before I can finish. "Mark, not now please."

"Callie, just let me take Sofia downstairs. I haven't seen her in a while."

"Fine." Arizona gets up and passes her to Mark and they exit the room.

"I'm sorry, Arizona. I truly am." I say bringing myself to stand right in front of her.

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

"Arizona, you can't be serious."

"Answer the question, Callie." Arizona says firmly.

"Of course not. She just surprised me. That was the last person I thought who Mark would bring. If I knew I would've said no. I didn't know she was even into men."

"Look, we can finish this later. I need to go downstairs to finish up. People will be showing up soon."

"Arizona…"

"Callie, I need to go downstairs." She says trying to get around me.

"Can you please look at me, babe?" She slowly raises her head and looks at me in my eyes.

"What Calliope?" I smile internally when I hear her call me 'Calliope'.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Calliope." She says softly.

"Can I kiss you?" Arizona nods her head and I give her a love-confirming kiss. I take her hand and we walk down the stairs together. As soon as we reach the bottom, Jordan is waiting for us.

"Calliope, I didn't—" I raise my hand to her face.

"Seriously, not Jordan now and stop calling me that. I didn't like it back then and I don't like it now."

"Okay, but I—"

"Jordan, I want you to meet my fiancée, Arizona." I say looking at Arizona. I give her a quick kiss on the lips and she smiles at me before reaching out and offering her hand to Jordan.

"It's nice to meet you, Jordan. Welcome to our home, I hope you have a good time at the party." Arizona says showing off her dimples. Jordan just gulps and looks between the two of us. Before she can say anything I pull Arizona's hand and we walk into the kitchen leaving Jordan behind us. The party hasn't even started yet and I'm already stressed out, I feel like today is going to be a long day…

 **AN: Part 2 of Sofia's birthday is next from Arizona's POV. Thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

#sexytime – M

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Arizona's POV

She's pretty. She's like really pretty, but she doesn't hold a flame to my Calliope. Sofia's party has been in full spring for about an hour now and the house is full with celebration and good times, but I've been watching Jordan. Talk about a surprise! I could honestly care less about who Mark dates, as long as they are nice and respectful of Calliope and Sofia, but to find out his latest fling is Calliopes old girlfriend is unbelievable. Seriously, what are the odds of that? Sofia loves all the attention from everyone and she has about a hundred presents just waiting to be opened. She is a spoiled little girl, but every kid deserves to be spoiled. Jordan has been sticking next to Mark the entire time, but I have a feeling she wants to talk to Calliope privately. I trust Calliope, and I know she can handle herself. It's Jordan that makes me a little nervous, but maybe she needs closure and that's somewhat reasonable. It seems a little late for closure, especially since she and Calliope have both seemed to move on. Besides the whole Jordan thing, watching Mark and Calliope as parents is nice, but I can't help but feel a little left out. When it's just Calliope and me I don't have to worry about being the third parent, but with Mark here people are going up to them congratulating them on everything. I understand it, but it doesn't mean I like it. I know I'm not biologically connected to Sofia, but she feels like my own daughter and hopefully soon she will be able finally call me 'mommy'.

"How you holding up, Arizona?" Addison asks making her way over to me in the kitchen.

"Good, everyone is having a good time. We should be cutting the cake soon." I say putting on a brave face.

"That's not what I was talking about, how are you dealing with Jordan being here?" She asks knowingly.

"It's fine." I say unconvincingly. Addison just gives me a pointed glare. "Okay, fine. I don't like it, but I'm dealing with it."

"Ahh, that's more like it."

"Be honest with me, what was their deal?"

"Callie didn't tell me much, I think she was nervous about being in her first relationship with a woman. She was really trying to figure herself out and just told me that she was seeing someone. I never met Jordan, but overtime Callie told me more about her. It was evident that they were in love, but I knew it wasn't serious. I didn't know that Jordan proposed though. That was a shocker to me, and I'm a little upset she didn't tell me that herself."

"Huh…interesting." I say eyeing Callie and Mark play with Sofia across the room.

"Honestly, it's nothing to be concerned about. Callie loves you, Arizona." Addison says reassuringly.

"Yeah, I know." Callie comes into the kitchen and greets both of us.

"What's going on in here?" She asks popping some chips into her mouth.

"Nothing, just having a nice little chat with your girl here." Addison says.

"Okay, well I came to get Arizona because Mark wants to cut the cake now, and the photographer wants to take come pictures.

"Okay! I'll get the candle." I say and dig into the drawer to get a big '1" candle out. Addison and Callie move into the dining room where everyone is congregating. Once everyone is in the dining room we all sing 'Happy Birthday' to Sofia. Mark bends Sofia down so she can blow out the candle, but of course she needs help so Callie blows it out for her. Everyone claps and Mark let's Sofia put her hands into the cake and she grab two little handfuls of chocolate cake with icing. We all laugh at her antics and Mark plops her down in the high chair and gives her a small piece of cake to eat and play with.

"Okay if I could just get the parents on either side of Sofia for a picture please!" The photographer calls out. Mark and Calliope take their place and pose for the picture with Sof.

"Great, thanks guys!" The photographer says when he finishes getting his shots.

"Wait, um can we take another one, please?" Callie says and looks in my direction. "Babe, come take a picture with us." She waves me over. Mark just smiles and I come over to stand next to Calliope and we pose for another picture together. Then we take another one with just Sof, Callie, and me. Mark takes one with by himself with Sofia. For the next five minutes different combinations of pictures are taken with Aria and Addison being in some. Aria brings out the second cake for the other guests and everyone takes a piece and goes back to the party. Callie goes about cleaning up Sofia and informs me that she's going to take Sof up to change.

"Hold up, Cal. I want to get a picture with Sof and Jordan." Mark says.

"I'm sorry what?" Callie says turning her attention away from Mark and giving him a shocked look.

"Yeah, I want a picture of Jordan with Sofia." He states again.

"You're joking, right?" I just stand back watching the interaction, luckily no else is really paying attention.

"Callie, come on." He says dryly.

"Your out of your mind, Mark." Callie says picking up Sofia.

"Mark, it's not the big of a deal." Jordan says speaking up.

"No, you're my girl and I want you to take a picture with Sof." Mark says defending Jordan.

"Oh please, she's your latest flavor of the month. Do I have to remind you that your ex-girlfriend Lexie is here in the other room? You guys were in a relationship, this thing with Jordan isn't even serious." Callie says dismissing Marks comment.

"Hey! That's not fair, Callie." Mark says angrily.

"Mark, you've been in L.A. for like two months, you can't honestly be in a serious relationship with her."

"Um, do I have to remind you how quickly you and Blondie here got into your relationship?" Mark says nodding to me.

"First, her name is Arizona. Second, we were actually in a relationship, I wasn't just sleeping her like you are with Jordan." Callie says stepping in front of Mark.

"Callie, you know nothing about our relationship." Jordan says.

"Seriously Jordan this isn't your place, so just be quiet."

"Callie…" I say putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Callie you really need to calm down. It's just a freakin' picture. Arizona took one."

"That's because she's helping me raise your child when you decided to move away, and we live together."

"So, as far as I'm concerned she's just your girlfriend like Jordan is mine." Mark says shrugging his shoulders. Jordan walks up to stand beside him.

"See that's where you're wrong, Mark. Arizona is my fiancée and her other mother so there is a difference between her and Jordan."

"You're engaged!?" Mark says in complete disbelief.

"Um, people can hear you guys…" Aria says coming into the dining room.

"Yes, we are." Callie says pointedly and ignoring Aria. Sofia starts to get agitated so Callie moves through the kitchen and heads upstairs to change her. I follow right behind her.

"Calliope, it's just a picture." I say walking up behind her and Sofia to Sof's room.

"It's just weird, Arizona." Callie replies walking into the room and putting Sofia down on the changing table.

"Why, it's not like you still care for Jordan? Just let her take a picture. Your getting worked up for nothing." I say softly.

"Don't tell how I'm feeling, Arizona." Callie snaps back. Her face quickly relaxes and she just shakes her head. "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that. It's just weird having my ex girlfriend in my house for my daughter's birthday, and apparently she's dating Mark now. It's just plain weird."

"I don't doubt that, but it is what it is. You have to respect his girlfriend like he did me." I say trying to get her to understand. I honestly don't care if Jordan takes a picture. Callie doesn't say anything, but she just returns her attention to Sofia and getting her cleaned up.

"Callie you're overreacting." Mark says busting into Sofia's room.

"What the hell, Mark!?" Callie says.

"Look, I didn't mean to blow up downstairs, but I don't get why you're acting this way."

"Mark…"

"Yeah it's a strange situation, but get over it. I'm her father and I want a picture with Jordan, Sof, and me. I'm not marrying the girl; it's just a picture. "

Callie takes a deep breath and finishes getting Sofia ready.

"Fine, whatever do what you want." Callie says passing Sofia over to Mark.

"Thank you." Mark says holding Sofia and walking out of the room.

"Callie, is there something you're not telling me?" I ask her.

"What? No, what are you talking about?"

"I mean you made a little scene down there, why don't you want Jordan in a picture?" I ask standing in front of her.

"I don't know…" Callie says letting out a breath. "It's weird having her in my house, I never thought I would see her again…"

"Maybe you should talk to her." I suggest.

"What?"

"I mean maybe you just should just talk. I think she has something's she wants to say to you. Just hear her out."

"Did she say something to you?" Callie asks worriedly.

"No, but maybe just give her the time of day. She and Mark might be serious, so you might want to get to know her again on a different level then she being your ex."

"I have nothing to say to her." Callie says. "When she's been with Mark for at least six month, I'll reconsider."

"Callie, you're being a little immature." I say honestly.

"Can we just drop this, Arizona? The party is almost over and people will be leaving soon. I just want to go back downstairs."

"Fine." Callie and I head back to the party and actually have a good time. Sofia is happy and that is all that really matters. Mark tells Callie that Sofia is starting to get cranky and she's probably worn out for all of the day's activities, so we decide to bring the party to an end. People gradually begin leaving and soon it's just me, Callie, Mark, Jordan, Aria, and Addison left at the house.

"Well that was a success!" Aria says while helping me clean up.

"It actually was! It turned out great!" I say proudly.

"So how did that whole Jordan thing turn out?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Mark and Callie got into it a little bit, but I things are better now. At least I hope so."

"Speaking of the devil…" Aria says motioning to Jordan who is walking over to me. "Have fun with that." she says sarcastically before leaving my side.

"Arizona, hey." Jordan says.

"Hi Jordan, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, you guys really know how to throw a party. Thanks for having me."

"Of course! I'm happy for you and Mark." I say genuinely.

"Thanks…look I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"You didn't, Callie was just surprised."

"I was too! All Mark told me was that he had a daughter in Seattle and wanted me to come with him. He talks about Sofia all the time. Even when he showed me pictures of Sofia I didn't even think she was Callie's." Jordan says sincerely.

"I get it. Maybe it was a lack of communication on Mark and Callie's part…"

"Yeah, maybe…so how long have you and Callie been together?" She asks. I'm not really sure where this conversation is headed, but for now I go along with it.

"Just over six months." I say proudly.

"Wow, that's great! Congratulations on the engagement by the way." She says looking at my hand.

"Thank you, we're really happy."

"I can tell." She quickly returns. "You guys moved quick, huh? I mean a new house, an engagement…"

"I guess so, but it just feels so right. We're really in love. I can't even imagine my life without Calliope and Sofia." I say dropping a subtle hint to her on what she missed out.

"That's great…so are you guys thinking about having more kids?" Wow, she's kind of bold. I'm taken back by the question slightly, but before I can answer Callie comes up to us.

"That's really none of your concern, Jordan." Callie says decisively.

"It was just a question, Callie. You don't need to go all cage fighter on me." Jordan says waving her hands in fake surrender.

"Whatever, Jordan…"

"Callie I don't know why you're upset with me. I've been nothing but kind and respectful. If anyone should be upset it should be me because you're the one who turned down my proposal." She says folding her arms across her chest.

"We're not talking about this right now…" Callie says walking away. I just look at Jordan and give her a small smile.

"Excuse me…" I say leaving Jordan alone. I walk into the living room where I see Mark sitting with a sleeping Sofia and Callie sitting next to her sister on the couch.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Aria asks.

"Uh, nothing…" Callie says obviously. "I'm tired from the party. I just want a nice warm bath."

"Callie, you're not fifty stop acting like an old lady. Let's go out tonight!"

"Aria I'm not in the mood to go to a club tonight, plus I don't have a babysitter for Sof."

"I can watch her." Mark says eagerly.

"Yeah, Mark can watch her!" Aria says. Callie just looks to me and I just give her a shrug.

"All her stuff is still at my place. Her room is all set up. Let me have the evening with her, I miss hanging out with my Sof." He says looking down at his daughter sleeping on his chest. "Please Callie?" He says pleadingly.

"Okay…" Callie says quietly.

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Yes, Mark. You can have her for the night, but bring her back tomorrow morning."

"Of course! Thank you, Callie."

"I'll go get her a bag ready." I say heading out the room. I'm proud of my Calliope; I thought she would say no, especially after everything that went down today.

"Do you want some help?" Callie asks as she comes into Sofia's room ten minutes later.

"I think I got it, but I'd love your company." I say smugly. "So what made you say yes to Mark?" I inquire.

"I don't want to deprive Sofia time with her dad, it's already limited enough. Plus, I just decided to be the bigger person, and Jordan's specialty in medical school was children's pediatrics so I know she's in good hands." She says coolly.

"Huh, well I guess that's a good thing then."

"It's fine. Mark's a good dad; I've always said that. Sofia should be able to spend her birthday with both of her parents. I may have blown the whole Jordan situation up a bit…" She says shyly.

"Is Calliope admitting that she was wrong?" I ask fake teasing.

"Maybe…" She says looking away.

"Aw, babe it's okay." I say giving her a hug.

"Yeah, yeah…is it bad that I don't want to go out tonight and just want to spend time with you?" She asks rubbing her hands along my arms.

"No, but I think we should go out with your sister and Addison. They are leaving soon, and it would be nice to spend some time with them."

"Uhhh, you're right." She says pouting.

"I know I am! Now let me give Mark Sof's bag and we can relax before heading out tonight. Thirty minutes later Jordan and Mark are gone with Sofia. Aria and Addison are in the basement hanging out while Calliope is finishing cleaning up. It's clear on her face that she's tired and just wants to relax so I go over to her and wrap her up in a hug.

"Babe, come with me." I say taking her hand.

"Where are we going?" She asks putting down her trash bag.

"Stop asking questions and just follow me." I say and lead us upstairs into our bedroom. "Now you sit here, and I'll be right back."

"Arizona…"

"Calliope, just sit down and be quiet." I state firmly before going into the bathroom and starting a bath for us. Calliope loves baths, which I've become a fan of lately. She says it helps her relax from being on her feet all day at the hospital, honestly I just like playing with the bubbles, it's brings out a kid side of me. Plus, seeing Calliope all soapy is a complete turn on, so yes. I'm a fan of baths. After about five minutes I call for Calliope to come into the bathroom. She comes in and just stares at me sitting in the bathtub, clearly raking her eyes over my body.

"Strip and join me." Calliope nods springs into action. Within seconds she is sitting behind be in the tub with my back resting against her front.

"Mhmmm, this is really nice, Arizona. Thank you."

"I figured you could use this."

"You were right…" Callie says moving her hands to lie on my stomach. "So where do you want to go tonight?"

"There's a new sushi place downtown that we could try." I suggest while running my hands along her thighs that are around me.

"I'm down for some Sushi. I haven't had any since my pregnancy and Sof's birth."

"Alright then, sushi it is!"

"Settled! Aria and Addison love sushi, so good job babe." She says kissing my neck.

"It's what I do…" I say boastfully.

"Did I ever say thank you for putting together Sofia's party? I know I didn't help out a lot, but it meant a lot what you did for her." Callie says palming my breasts.

"I was more then happy to do it." I say leaning my head back.

"Well thank you again. Seriously."

"Of course, I'd do anything for you guys."

"We greatly appreciate that." Calliope husks into my ear. She slowly moves one her hands down between my legs and I open then wider to give her move space.

"Calliope…what are you doing?" I moan out.

"I'm saying thank you and I love you." She whispers into my ear. She ever so slowly enters me with two fingers and I quickly fall back further into her chest. Her other hand continues to knead by breast and I place one of my hands on the edge of the tub to steady myself.

"That feels so good, baby…"

"Yeah? Do you like that, Ari" She asks speeding up her fingers.

"God, yesss…." I say closing my eyes.

"Fuck…" Callie says pushing deeper in me. "I love how wet…and tight…you are for me. I love feeling your pussy walls suck me into you…"

"Shit, Callie…harder baby…" I say feeling my orgasm approaching. She latches onto my neck and begins licking and sucking my pule point. Her other hand is playing with my left breast nipple. "Yesss…keep going Callie….jesus you feel amazing….don't stop…"

"I never will baby, not until you tell me to…" Callie says to me. Her thrusts become more powerful with her thumb massaging my clit, and I start to squirm around a little bit.

"Baby…"

"Hmm"

"I'm gonna come…"

"Wait…not yet." She says firmly. I hold on tighter to the end of the tub to fend of my orgasm.

"Callie, I can't…"

"One sec…"

"FUCK!" I yell when I feel her add a third finger and her thumb begins circling my clit.

"Come for me now, baby. Come in my hand…" She says right next to my ear. She pumps her fingers faster and continues to stimulate my clit with her thumb. My breathing becomes ragged and I feel myself ready to explode. Within seconds I come and my body begins to tremble. Callie uses one hand to help steady myself and slows down her fingers inside me. After a few minutes I'm able to catch my breath and Callie extracts her fingers from me. I turn around in the tub and wrap my legs around her hips and kiss her with all my energy. We continue to make out like two horny teenagers before the bath waters cool down and we decide to get out. We dry and put on some longue wear and cuddle on the bed. Within an hour Aria and Addison come upstairs in our room and we all sit on the bed and talk. Nothing heavy, just some girl talk and laughter. Soon we find ourselves getting ready for our dinner out and begin to make our way downtown…

 **AN: Glad you guys liked the Jordan drama...she will be back...thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

#sexytimes - M

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Callie's POV

Last night was a fun girl's night out. After everything that went down during Sofia's birthday party, it was nice to hang with my sister, best friend, and beautiful fiancée. Like Arizona suggested we went to the new sushi restaurant, and afterwards we went to a longue to enjoy some music and drinks. Aria still begged us to go out clubbing, but the other three of us quickly shut her down. Surprisingly we stayed out until one in the morning before we came back home and passed out. All in all we had a good time, and I'm happy that we didn't just stay in the house. My internal clock has once again woken me up early; no matter how hard I try to stay asleep. I look over next to me and my eyes fall upon a heap of blonde hair covering a pillow. Arizona is still sleeping with her face turned away from me, and the duvet cover just reaching her lower back. To my surprise last night when I came out of the bathroom Arizona was already in bed naked. Apparently she didn't feel like putting on any pajamas, and I didn't object. That being said, we were both too tired and probably a little too drunk for anything to happen so all we did was sleep. Today, Aria and Addison leave so we will probably just hang out with them around the house before heading to the airport. Hopefully Mark will be here soon with Sofia so they can say goodbye to her. It's weird not having to worry about Sof this morning. I mean being a mother means I will always worry about my child, but since she's with Mark I don't have to get up and get her settled for the day. I won't lie and say I don't miss Sofia, but it is nice to just have a relaxing morning with my fiancée, even if she is still sleep. I pick up my phone from my nightstand and quickly check any new texts ands emails. I then decide to look through my camera roll and see all the pictures I took yesterday at Sof's birthday. I'm pretty sure I took over a hundred; she just looked so cute and was constantly smiling. After about ten minutes I get bored and decide to wake up my fiancée. I lightly trace my fingers down her back while kissing her shoulder.

"Arizonaaa…" I say in a low whisper. All I get is a grunt in return. "Arizonaaa…" I whisper again and this time she turns her face towards me, but her eyes are still closed. I lean in and kiss her nose before calling her name again. This time she opens her eyes and just stares at me.

"Hi." I say with a big grin.

"Good morning, Calliope."

"I think it's time for you to wake up."

"Hmmmm is that so?" She replies questioningly.

"Yes it is."

"Fine." She says fake pouting before leaning over and wrapping her arms around me. I just chuckle at her childlike antics run my hands over her back. When she lets go I take the chance to move in closer to Arizona and she just puts her arm around me. I lay my arm across her chest and draw little patterns on her stomach.

"I gotta say, babe I'm really liking this no pajamas thing." I say before kissing the side of her boob.

"It's actually pretty comfy. I think you should try it."

"Hmmm, maybe but right now I just like being eye-level with your boobs." I say joyfully.

"I bet you do," She replies sexily. "So what's on tap for today?"

"Nothing too much, Aria and Addison both have afternoon flights so I guess we can just chill around the house today before they leave."

"That sounds good, when is Sof coming back?"

"I'm not sure, Mark usually texts me beforehand, but probably later this morning. I'm sure he has to get back to L.A….I wonder if him and Addison are on the same flight." I say more to myself.

"Maybe…" Arizona says shrugging her shoulders. "I think you should make us some of your famous French toast!" She says kissing my forehead and flashing her dimples at me.

"That sounds good, but there's something I need to do first."

"Okay…and what is that?" Arizona asks seriously.

"I'm thinking I need to properly kiss my fiancée good morning." I say before moving myself over Arizona to hover her.

"I think you need to too." She says with a mischievous grin. I lean down and kiss her softy, but as soon as I feel her arms come around my back I lower myself so out bodies are right on top of each other. Our kiss turns more powerful and Arizona opens her legs and our cores lightly come in contact. I move from her mouth to her neck and small moans start to fill the room. I feel Arizona's legs wrap around me and I take that opportunity to move one of my hands down and run my fingers along the length of her folds, where I quickly find moisture.

"Babe you're already wet for me…" I say into her ear.

"I know…of course I am. All it takes is one look from you." Arizona says trying to control her breathing.

"Mhmmm…that's sexy…."

"It's true…and every time we kiss my panties get soaked…"

"Really? That's hot." I say slightly surprised at the revelation, but definitely not disappointed.

"Yeah, yeah just kiss me!" She says and grabs my face to bring against her lips. We continue to make out before we break apart for air.

"You know being with you is expensive, I've pretty much go to the store regularly to buy new underwear, Calliope." She says looking up at me, faking upset.

"Why?" I ask arching an eyebrow.

"Because all my underwear gets ruined when I'm with you." She says plainly. "Oh wipe that smug look off your face, Calliope. I think the lady in the store knows my name…" Arizona says a little embarrassed.

"Hey, hey it's really okay. Just go to a different store." I suggest jokingly, but that quickly gets me a swat on the shoulder. "Orrrr….you could just go commando. I'm totally down for that. I'm sure it would save me a lot of time."

"I'm sure you would like that." She says pointedly.

"No, babe I would loveeee that!" I say before pecking her lips again.

"You know it seems I'm not the only one with that problem…" She says trailing her hand down my body and coming in contact with my wet folds.

"Hey, what can I say? Your naked, I'm touching you, and we are talking about how wet you get when you think about me and kiss me. I'm surprised I'm not drenched down there!" I say confidently.

"Callie!"

"What?!"

"That's a little…crass don't you think?"

"Oh Arizona please it's bedroom talk, and don't act like you're a prude either."

"Well…"

"Exactly my point!" I say winning that round.

"You're just so sure of yourself, aren't you?" She asks knowingly.

"Yes I am, especially when it comes to this…" I say before entering her with two fingers. The look on her face says it all and before she can even think about saying something our mouths connect again. I feel Arizona start to play with the top of my pajama shorts, trying to get her hand underneath them. Within seconds Arizona forcefully shoves her tongue into my mouth, which I readily accept, while pushing two fingers in me. We mimic each other's motions and soon find a comfortable rhythm within one another.

"Callie, you have too many clothes on…" Arizona says and somehow with one hand manages to get my shirt off and our breasts come in contact with one another.

"Much better." I say when I feel her nipples on me. Soon on thrusts become more frantic as we each approach our climaxes.

"Oh god…that feels…"

"I know, same here. Same here, baby." I finish for her. A thin layer of sweat is accumulating on us and our bodies both begin to glisten.

"A-almost there, Calliope….faster baby…" Comes Arizona and her wish is my command. My thumb comes across her clit and I feel her coming closer and closer to the edge.

"Are you…"

"Yea, I'm close, baby…just keep going." I husk out. Our bodies are moving faster and faster, and we can each feel how close we are.

"CALLIE! Your doorbell has been ring—oh shit sorry…oh my god, oh my god, my eyes…" Aria says covering her face.

"ARIA, what the fuck! Get out!" I yell and Arizona quickly untangles herself from me. I see she is clearly embarrassed and I just use my body to cover her.

"Ok, ok, sorry but your doorbell has been ringing nonstop for like five minutes." Aria says while lowering her gaze to the floor.

"Do me and favor, and open it!" I spit out.

"Fine…all you had to do was ask nicely." She says. "Wait…so is that how lesbian sex works?" She says returning to gaze to me.

"ARIA!"

"Geez, next time just look the door."

"Next time knock! Now get out of my room and answer the door!" I yell back to her and she quickly retreats.

"That seriously did not just happen, right?" Arizona asks when she hears the door close.

"I'm sorry, baby. It's probably, Mark." I say getting up from the bed.

"You can seriously be leaving me like this?" She whines.

"I promise I'll finish later…I might even eat you out." I say with a wink.

"Callie!" She reprimands.

"Kidding…I'm kidding, babe." I say kissing her forehead and finding my shirt to put back on. "Well, I'm not really kidding because I do want to—"

"Callie…I got it." She says blushing. I move around the room to find my robe and slippers. Arizona gets up from the bed and begins to move around the room.

"I think I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay." I say and quickly move across the room to give her a kiss.

"Arizona?"

"Hmm."

"Don't act like you don't love it when I talk dirty to you…."I whisper in her ear before turning to walk away, but a hand on my wrist quickly stops me.

"You're right. I do love it," She says before lowering her voice and coming closer to my face. "And for your information, I do love it when you eat my pussy." She says with a sex-laced voice.

"That's my girl!" I say excitedly before giving her another kiss and throwing her a wink before leaving the room.

I make my way downstairs and hear voices coming from the kitchen. As soon as I'm in the kitchen I see Aria, Addison, Mark, Jordan, and my darling Sofia.

"There you are, I was ringing your doorbell for like five minutes, Torres." Mark says greeting me.

"Yeah, well I wasn't expecting you now and you usually text before you come over." I reply dryly. I see Sofia siting down between Aria and Addison in her highchair and I give her a kiss on the forehead. I go about washing my hands and start getting ingredients out for breakfast.

"Well lucky for us your sister answered the door." Mark says.

"Oh I'm sure Callie would've got it, but she didn't hear you. She was busy…" Aria says slyly.

"It's like ten in the morning, what could you possibly be busy with?"

"Ari-"

"Aria I swear to god I need you to just stop talking."

"Seriously, Callie…with house guests?" Addison says before taking a sip of coffee and giving me a look.

"I didn't say anything." I reply coolly.

"I gotta say I'm proud of you, Cal for putting the Torres Method to use this early in the morning. No time like the present!"

"Mark! One, that's kind of rude to say in front of people especially your girl—Jordan, two, I with neither confirm or deny if the Torres Method was in use." I say cockily.

"Really, Callie? 'The Torres Method'"? Aria says questioning me.

"Okay you know what, this conversation needs to end now."

"I agree." Addison says. "I'm hungry, what ya cookin' for breakfast, Callie?" Addison asks thankfully turning the topic of conversation.

"French toast and bacon!"

"Sounds great!"

"Oh yeah, I'm down." Mark says.

"Oh no, no, no. You can leave now. Sofia is back and healthy. I thank you for that, but it's time for you to leave now."

"Fine, we will just go out for food." Mark says looking at Jordan. "But I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."

"Sure, okay…can you guys watch her please? I ask Addison and Aria and they just nod, while Sofia continues with her baby babbles. Mark and I move into the living room and sit down across from each other.

"So what's up?"

"First, I just want to say congratulations on the engagement. I really mean it, Callie. I'm happy for you." He says sincerely. "Arizona is great and Sofia adores her."

"Thank you, Mark. That seriously means a lot. Addison may be my best friend, but you were with me in Seattle and helped me through so much. So thank you."

"You know you could've picked up the phone and told me."

"I know, I know. There was just a lot going on. I was going to tell you, but then the party came up and the whole Jordan fiasco…I was going to tell you."

"I believe you, Cal. Also, if I would've known about you and Jordan I wouldn't have brought her."

"I know…"

"Although I gotta say, knowing that you and my girl have been together is pretty…"

"Don't finish that sentence, Marcus Sloan!"

"I'm just teasing." He says playfully.

"Mhmmm," I say rolling my eyes. "But honestly, is this thing between you and her serious?" I ask lowering my voice.

"I don't know…I like her a lot, but it's not love. We just have a good time together."

"That's good I guess…if you're happy then I'm happy for you. I just wish you could've found that happiness in someone else, but I'll deal."

"How nice of you." He says sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm trying, okay?!"

"Much appreciated…but I will tell you this, it's not as serious as me and Lexie. Lexie and I had something special and I don't know if I'll find that with Jordan."

"Mark if you still have feelings for Lexie you shouldn't be with Jordan."

"I know, I thought I was getting over her, but seeing her yesterday just brought everything back."

"Look, I can't tell you what to do, but you need to figure something out."

"Trust me I know." He says honestly.

"So how is everything else out in L.A.?"

"Good, I really like it. I miss Sof like crazy. Thank you for the constant pictures and videos."

"Of course, it's the least I can do."

"She even walked last night, Callie! That was the first time I saw her do it in person! It was amazing!" Mark says with a huge grin on his face.

"I know, it's pretty incredible."

"Can she talk yet?"

"Uh, not really. She's making noises and I can tell she's trying to sound words out. We've been trying to get her to say 'mama' and 'mommy' but she hasn't yet."

"Wait, is she calling Arizona…"

"Yes, hopefully when she starts talking she will call Arizona 'mommy.'" I say looking for his reaction. His face just relaxes and he's quiet for a few minutes.

"Look Mark, Arizona is around and raising her, we're going to be married, it just—"

"No I get it, Callie. Really I do. It's just weird thinking about it. Not bad weird, but just…weird. I'll get use to it though." He says calmly.

"Thank you, I'm glad you understand."

"Just make sure you throw 'da da' or 'daddy' in to the mix every now and then." He says with a smile.

"Of course, she needs to know who to ask for when she needs money when she's older." I say lightheartedly.

"Speaking of which…you've been getting my checks, right?"

"Yes Mark, and you can seriously stop. We're good. I promise."

"Nope! It's my responsibility to take care of you guys. I know you have money and you have Arizona now, but still. It's a pride thing I guess. I've always said I'd be there for Sofia and you, so it's the least I can do." I can see he means well and I understand him so I decide to let it go and not fight him on it.

"Okay, well thank you."

"Callie, I'm hungry and Addie and I can't cook." Aria calls from the kitchen.

"Well maybe you should learn!" I fire back.

"We good?"

"Yep, we're good!" Mark replies and we make our way back into the kitchen. Soon Arizona comes down from her shower and greets everyone.

"Good morning!" She says happily.

"Oh, I'm sure it was a great morning for you, Blon—Arizona." Mark says.

"Uhh, okay…" Arizona says confused. When she looks at me I just shake my head.

"Anyway my lady and I need to head out. Great party, nice meeting everyone. Callie, I'll see you later." He says before lifting Sofia out her chair and giving her a hug and a kiss, which just gets giggles out of her.

"If I may, can I get a quick word with you Callie?" Jordan asks and the room goes silent except for Sofia. I look to Arizona and she doesn't seem to mind.

"Um…okay…"

"Well just meet me in the car, Jordan." Mark says passing Sofia off to Arizona. "Bye ladies." He says before heading out. Jordan and I move into the living room, but this time I don't sit down but rather stand up to her.

"How can I help you, Jordan?" I say sharply.

"Callie…can we at lease be civil?"

"Fine." I say softening my voice.

"I'm sorry about everything, I honestly didn't know about you and Mark."

"Okay."

"Why?"

"Why what?" I ask puzzled.

"Why did you say no, just tell me that?"

"Seriously?"

"I think I deserve to know." Jordan says stubbornly. I let out a huge sigh and run my fingers through my hair.

"We weren't ready to get married. We were heading into residency. I loved you, but not enough to marry you. Plus, we had different ideas about life and marriage. It wasn't right and you know that."

"I told you I would've moved to Seattle with you."

"That wasn't enough. I couldn't do that to you. You had your own dreams and goals and there weren't in Seattle."

"Callie, I just wanted to be with you. I even offered to carry our first child so you wouldn't have to stop in the middle of your residency to take off time." She says knowingly. We did have a conversation about that, but we could never agree on anything.

"And I told you Jordan that it wasn't necessary. I didn't even know when I wanted kids. Sofia was a surprise, I love her to pieces but she wasn't planned. I probably would've waited a few more years to have kids. I said 'no' for a reason Jordan. Truthfully, I don't think you were thinking rationally when you asked me. I don't think you wanted to break-up so you just offered to marry me. That's not how it works."

"Callie…that's not fair."

"It may not be fair, but I think we both know deep down that it's the truth." I say staring right into her eyes. "It just wasn't meant to be. It's not a bad thing, it's just how it is."

"Are you happy?"

"That's really none of your concern, but yes. I'm extremely, over the top, head of heels, happy with Arizona." I say with a massive smile on my face. "She without a doubt the love of my life."

"Okay, then. I'm happy for you too." She says dejectedly.

"Truth be told though, Jordan. Even if I weren't with Arizona I wouldn't be with you. Once I left medical school I just wanted a new life and to start over. I'm not saying this to hurt you; I'm just being honest. We weren't meant to be." I say justly.

"If that's how you feel…"

"It is. I want you to be happy, too."

"Thanks…"

"Mark's waiting, sooo…"

"Yeah, okay. Well it was nice to see you, Callie."

"Yeah, I wish it was under different circumstances, but…"

"Right. Well I'm going to go now."

"Okay." I say walking with her towards the door.

"Callie?"

"Yeah."

"You're daughter is beautiful." Jordan says warmly.

"Thank you." I say before she leaves. I'm glad I was able to tell Jordan that. I know it wasn't fair to just up and leave after everything, but I felt at the time it was what I had to do. I walk back into the kitchen and see the girls nibbling on some fruit.

"You guys could've started without me."

"Yeah, but we all agreed that we should wait for you to cook. We didn't want to mess anything up."

"Uh huh….sure." I say before busying myself again with making breakfast.

"Is everything okay?" Arizona asks walking up to me with Sofia attached to her.

"Yep. Everything is all good. Like you said, closure." I say and give her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Alright! Let's have breakfast, shall we?!"

"Yes!" Addison says clapping her hands.

"About time! I'm starvingggg!" Aria annoying announces.

"Bacon. Lot's of bacon!" Arizona exclaims.

"Do you want bacon too, my little princess? I ask in a baby voice leaning down to Sofia. She just nods and claps her hands.

"Ma"

"Did she just?" I say stunned. "Bacon, Sofia?" I ask again.

Again she nods her head and begins to wiggle, "Ma-ma"

"Oh my gosh! She just! You guys heard that, right? I'm not going crazy?! She said 'mama'!" All the girls just squeal and rejoice in excitement. I quickly take Sofia from Arizona and snuggle her with kisses.

"You my little princess are getting as much bacon as you want!" I say getting emotional.

"Wait, wait pass her to me I want her to say 'Aria'!" Aria exclaims.

"It doesn't just work like that….besides next she is learning to say 'mommy'" I say glancing at Sofia who is just beaming with pride.

"Hey, what about "Aunty Addison'" Addie says piping in.

"That's a little much, Addison."

"Fine, 'Addie" will do." She says boastfully.

"Can we just celebrate fact that she called me 'mama'!"

"Yes we can!" Arizona says coming to my defense. "Congratulations mama." Arizona says to me.

"Thank you." I say before giving her another kiss.

 **AN: Happy Sunday! Thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

 **AN: Short chapter, kind of a light/fluffy/buffer chapter. Still trying to figure out which direction I want to take the story. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter Thirty

Arizona's POV

It's been just over a month since Sofia's party and everything has been going great. Well at least for me. Calliope has been studying nonstop for the medical exam boards. Basically it's just a test to make her become an attending…I think. She told me but I kind of got lost with all the medical terminology she was using, so I just nodded and smiled. It's a big deal though and she's been studying like crazy. A few times she has had some people over from the hospital to study with her. They just go down in her 'bat cave' for hours and only come up for food, drinks, and to use the bathroom. She has pulled out all the stops too, I'm talking notecards, notebooks filled with endless notes, slideshows, videos of surgery, anything and everything you can think of to study. Cristina and Meredith have dubbed it the 'Torres Method' and have been following her around like puppies trying to get her notes. Callie says no, but does allow them to come over and study together. For me, I only have a few more weeks left of school. One of the perks about teaching is getting summer break off, while still getting paid. It's a pretty sweet deal if I may say so myself. Callie has promised that we could take a trip or two somewhere, but only after she gets her exam out the way. Sofia has mastered walking and is beginning to run around now, which means Callie and I have to keep a closer eye on her. She hasn't said 'mommy' yet, and honestly I'm a little disappointed, but I know it will happen. She's saying more words and sounds, and I think she can understand us better when we ask her questions. Most times it's just a nod of the head or something, but that's more then she was doing a few months ago. Anyhow, it's a nice spring day in Seattle and I don't want to spend it inside.

"Calliope." I ask walking down the stairs to the basement.

"Yeah"

"Let's do something today!" I say walking up to her seated in one of the big leather chairs with notecards in her hands and lap.

"Um…what about tomorrow? I'm in the middle of something right now." She says not even looking up from her notecards to look at me.

"No, today." I reply standing directly in front of her. She still hasn't noticed my presence yet, but keeps flipping those damn notecards. "CALLIE!"

"Huh? What? Sorry…" She says frazzled.

" I said I want to do something today." Softening my tone and moving to straddle her lap in the chair, which does get her attention.

"Okay, well what did you have in mind?" She asks rubbing her hands up and down my thighs.

"I don't know, something fun." I say looking into her brown eyes.

"Okay…well I guess I could use a fifteen minute break, but can we do this down here?"

"Huh?" I ask confused.

"I just don't feel like moving upstairs, that's gonna take five minutes, then we'll only have ten minutes, and I rather use those extra minutes for something else." She says playing with the button and zipper of my jeans.

"What are you—Callie I wasn't talking about sex. I want us to go out!" I say smacking her hands away and buttoning my pants again.

"You said something fun, so I just figured…" Callie says sheepishly.

"Yes, that's fun, but I don't want that. At least not now, I want us to go out and have fun. It's a beautiful day outside; we should take Sofia out and do something. For the past couple of weeks you just come home, we have dinner, and then you go to the basement and study. I know it's a huge test, but I think you deserve a break."

"I don't know, Arizona….I do want to hang with you and Sof more, but I just wasn't planning on today. I made a study schedule and I need to stick to it."

"Calliope, this really isn't a discussion. You need a break, and Sofia and I miss hanging out with you. We are doing something today!" I say firmly. "Now, we could go to the park…a movie…out to lunch…shopping along the pier…" I say giving her suggestions.

"Well since you're being bossy…" She says in a teasing voice. "You are right, I do miss my girls. I'm going to cross movie off the list because I don't feel like sitting through a kids movie that Sofia can't understand yet, and she probably will fall asleep through, but maybe we can walk along the pier and have lunch."

"Yay! Okay, let's do it. Sof is upstairs; she should be waking up from her nap now. I'll go her ready." I say getting up from Callie.

"No, no. You've done a lot with her lately, let me do this." She says getting up as well and giving me a kiss. "Just put the stroller in the car, and we'll meet you there."

"Okay." I reply following her up the stairs. Thirty minutes later we are walking leisurely along the pier hand in hand, while Calliope is pushing the stroller with her free hand. Apparently a lot of people had the same idea as us because it's crowded out.

"You were right, babe. It is a nice day outside." She says turning to give me a peck on the lips.

"See, I told you. You just needed a little break. Then you can go back to studying with a clear mind. The fresh air will do you good." We continue to walk for fifteen more minutes before we decide to get something to eat. We settled on an outdoor restaurant because of the nice weather.

"I'm going to run to the restroom real quick, I'll be right back." Callie says after we are seated.

"Hi, my name is Taylor and I'll be waiter this afternoon. Can I start you off with a couple of drinks?" The young waitress asks.

"Two iced teas, please and some water in a children's cup for her." I say glancing towards Sofia.

"Of course, right away. Are you ready to order as well or do you need more time?"

"A few minutes, we are still waiting for someone."

"Sure, sure. If I may, you daughter is so cute." Taylor says looking at Sofia in her highchair.

"Aw, thank you. She just turned one." I say beaming with pride.

"Congratulations! She must look just like her father!" The waitress says before turning to get ours drinks. Her comment left me kind of dumbfounded. I'm sure she didn't mean anything bad by it, but still. You can't just assume stuff like that. There's no doubt that Callie's Latino genes were dominant, Sof's a spitting image of Callie and I love that about her, but to just assume that she must look like her father is slightly offensive. I mean what if she was adopted and didn't look like either parent? Callie's presence back at the table brings me out of my thoughts.

"Did you order?" She asks picking up the menu.

"No, just drinks."

"Okay, are you okay babe? You look kind of surprised?

"No, I'm—"

"Here you go ladies." Taylor says coming back and placing our drinks on the table. "Are you guys ready to order?"

"Actually, my fiancée and I need some more time," I say motioning towards Calliope, "But if you could bring our daughter Sofia here a little fruit bowl, that would be great. Thanks." I finish with a smirk. Taylor looks between Callie and I, and once again at Sofia and she clearly catches on to what I was trying to say. She just smiles and turns away.

"Umm…am I missing something? Did she try and hit on you?" Callie asks.

"No, she just made some off hand comment about Sofia and I while you were gone." I say dismissively.

"What did she say?" Callie inquires sitting up.

"She just assumed that Sofia must look like her father…" I say shyly.

"Hey, hey don't be sad, babe." She says placing her hand on my in the middle of the table. "That was a rude thing for her to say. When she comes back I'll address it."

"No! Callie, don't. It's fine. I think she got the message."

"No, Arizona. She can't just say stuff like that, especially if it made you upset."

"I'm not upset, it's just another reminder that she isn't biologically mine that's all." I say helping Sofia hold her cup.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I wish she was yours, and not Mark's." She says with sympathy.

"Mark's a good dad, and she's adorable. I wouldn't want Sofia any other way. Plus we will have our own kids one day and they will be just as cute."

"Damn straight they will," Callie says smiling. "You know, that happened to Mark once too."

"What?"

"He told me he was out with Sof and someone said she must look like her mother. Of course Mark went all alpha male and proclaimed he was the father, but its clear Sof doesn't look anything like him either. What can I say, babe. I got some powerful genes!" She says trying to lighten the mood.

"That's okay. I just want myself a mini Calliope."

"Well I want a mini Arizona." She replies playfully.

"I guess that just means we are going to have at least two more kids."

"At least, huh?"

"Yep! I was thinking we have five kids in total, we can have our own little basketball team."

"That's a lot of kids, babe."

"I know, but we can do it."

"Okay, well how about we just start with one?"

"Fine, we can table this for another time." Five minutes later Taylor comes back with Sofia's fruit bowl and takes our orders. The entire time Callie was giving her a hard glare, but she didn't say anything.

"Speaking of kids, when do you want to get married?" Callie asks me.

"Oh I don't know, I haven't given it much thought."

"You haven't?"

"Not really. I like being engaged." I say nonchalantly.

"So do I, but I still want to marry you."

"Me too! Don't get me wrong, I want to be you wife too, but I just haven't thought about a wedding."

"We can hire a wedding planner so we won't have to do all the work."

"I know…"

"What is it, babe?" Callie asks concerned.

"It's just…I don't know when I want to marry you."

"I'm confused…Spring, Summer, Winter, Fall? Give me something, Arizona."

"I don't know, Calliope!" I snap back.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." She says leaving my gaze and helping feed Sofia.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off like that that." I say embarrassed.

"I get it. You don't know when you want to marry me. You couldn't have been more clear." She says harshly.

"That's not what I meant, you know that…"

"No I don't Arizona. Please enlighten me." Callie says with a sharp tone.

"Can you look at me please?" I plead. She stops feeding Sofia for a second and looks right into my blue orbs.

"Look, Tim promised me that he would be at my wedding."

"Okay…"

"He said he couldn't wait for me to marry a chick and he would dance so hard at my wedding."

"Your brother is invited, Arizona." She says flatly.

"I know, it's just I don't know when he will be back." I say getting emotional. "He left a while ago and I don't know when he's going to be back. So I don't want to start planning until I know he's back and will be at my wedding." I finish breaking our gaze and using my napkin to dry my eyes.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. I just assumed he would be there, I didn't even think…"

"It's not your fault, Calliope."

"I'm sorry though, really. We can wait as long as you want. I promise."

"Thank you, it's just—we don't know how long that will be. I want to marry you and be your wife and start our family. I don't know if I can wait five years, or however long."

"Arizona, it's okay to wait. We don't have to be married to have kids, we can start whenever you're ready." She says reassuringly.

"It's not just me, we both have to be ready, and that's not the point. I just wish I knew when he was coming back."

"Did he say how long?"

"No, but I never ask because then I'll be thinking about it all the time and if he doesn't come back on time I'll start freaking out."

"I'm sorry, babe. I know how much you love your brother and want him there."

"Me too. I didn't mean to snap; I just want some more time. That's all."

"That's perfectly fine, Arizona. I completely understand." Our food comes and we eat in comfortable silence, while helping Sofia nibble on hers.

"How's the studying coming along?"

"It's fine. I think I'm ready, but I just want to make sure. The test is in a couple of weeks."

"That's exciting you're going to be an attending. New navy scrubs."

"Yeah, I'm happy. And I'm glad I picked orthopedics. I'm just nervous. I'll be nervous until I get the results."

"I know, but Sofia and I believe in you so much. You're awesome!"

"I was thinking badass, but I'll take awesome…what about you, you're almost done with your first year of teaching."

"I know! It went by so quick. I really enjoyed it. I'm happy for a summer break though. I can stay at home with Sofia so she isn't always in daycare, plus we talked about taking a trip." I say cheerfully.

"We need to think about where we want to go. Maybe we should visit your parents, or Aria in Miami. Mark and Addie are in California."

"Yeah…we have a few places to pick from."

"We could always go somewhere new too."

"Hmmm, maybe I don't know yet." I say.

"So do you think you want to be a teacher for the rest of your life?" Callie asks.

"I guess…I haven't really thought about it."

"Well what's your dream, or end goal? For me, it's becoming a surgeon and hopefully changing the face of medicine in some way." She says dreamily with a grin on her face.

"You can do it, babe. I know you can. I believe in you."

"Thank you. I believe in you too. If being a teacher for the rest of your life is what you want to do then I fully support that. Some of my best teachers in high school were the ones who were there the longest."

"That's true, I guess if I had a dream it would be to start my own school."

"Ohh, like the Arizona Academy of Learning!"

"Uhh, I guess, but probably not that name," I say laughing. "But I think opening my own school would be cool. Give more kids the chance to learn and be educated. Children are our future, Calliope!"

"I know, why do you think I want Sofia to become a little genius? She just may be president!" She says proudly while kissing Sofia on the head.

"Or a teacher, or doctor, or engineer, or musician….anything she wants."

"Yeah, as long as she's happy and healthy then I'm okay. When I was pregnant with her I used to dream and wonder what she would grow up to be. I still do, I just wish I knew what was going on in that little brain of hers."

"You and me both."

"You ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah, can we stop for some frozen yogurt on the way back?" I ask.

"Pshh, this family is a ice-cream family. We don't do that frozen yogurt nonsense." She says seriously.

"Of course, how could I forget?!" I say lightheartedly. We pay our bill and head to the ice-cream shop. We decide to sit on a bench and eat it before getting back in the car. Once return home Sofia goes down quickly for a nap, and Callie drags me into the basement with her.

"I can quiz you on your flashcards if you want?" I suggest when I see Callie getting together all her materials.

"Nope! I want to watch a movie with you!"

"I thought you wanted to finish studying?"

"I did, but then I decided I want to spend some quality time with my girl. I think I can put off studying for the rest of the day." She says walking up to me.

"Really?" I ask optimistically.

"Really." She confirms and gives me a deeply passionate kiss.

"Now, pick a movie!" Callie says after we part. "Nothing too cheesy."

"Hey! If I'm picking you just have to deal."

"Whatever…"

"How about 'Hitch'!" I suggest.

"That's one of my favorites, good selection!"

"Why thank you, Calliope," I say cheekily. "You know, I kind of have a thing for Will Smith?"

"Seriously?!" She asks stunned.

"Yeah, he's a handsome guy, and I think he's funny."

"I agree, I used to watch Fresh Prince of Bel-Air all the time."

"Me too!"

"It's kind of creepy how much we are alike." She says setting up the DVD player.

"Yeah, but it's kind of great too. It just means we're meant for each other."

"Good thing I asked to marry you then, huh?"

"Yup! God job with that, babe!"

"Eh, I do what I can." She says coyly before sitting next to me.

"I love these chairs, but I can't cuddle with you." I pout.

"I think I can make room for two in my seat." Callie says pulling me into her seat. I end up more in her lap then next to her, but either way I'm just happy to be closer to her. "Much better." She says bringing her arms around me.

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Thirty-One

Callie's POV

Boards. Boards. Boards. That has been the only thing on my mind lately. Besides the usual Sofia and Arizona, the boards haven taken over. I'm excited, anxious, nervous, and confused. I've been pretty much working towards this my whole life. Once I made the decision to go to medical school I wanted to become a surgeon. A full-fledged surgeon. I can almost taste the victory, if that makes sense. First, attending, second is Head of Orthopedics, but I don't want to get too far ahead of myself. I still have a major examination to pass. I'm confident that I'll pass, but you can never be too sure until you get the results. Cristina Yang, who is basically the golden child of this hospital, has been getting interviews and offers from all the major hospitals and she hasn't even taken the test yet. Everyone wants a piece of her, and I can't blame them. She's a genius and deserves everything that is coming her way. Meredith, Alex, Jackson, and the other residents are getting offers too. Some better then others, but at least it's something. As of lately, I've been getting calls for interviews too. To say I was surprised would be an understatement, not in my professional ability, but I've pretty much secured my position here at Seattle Grace. The current attending and Head of Ortho only has a few years left, and I still have a lot to learn, so I was just going to study under him until I could interview for the job. Something about a female orthopedic surgeon is attractive to some hospitals, there aren't that many of us out there and it would sure to bring some attention to any hospital. That being said, I have been fielding some pretty good offers. I have yet to accept any interviews, but Cristina is convinced that I'm crazy for at least not going for an interview. At the very least I'll be flown out first class to a hospital, given a tour and a personal interview, all while sleeping in a five-star hotel. Cristina is right, maybe I should at least see what others have to say and offer. Seattle Grace is one of the best, but it's not _the_ best. That being said, it doesn't hurt to look.

"Another day, another basket…it's good to be Cristina Yang." Cristina says walking into the resident's longue with a gift basket.

"So not fair…" Alex grumbles while looking through Cristina's basket for something to snack on.

"You can look and snack on anything in there, but you still won't get an offer from Hopkins, Alex." Cristina says.

"Hopkins? Geez Yang, save some for the rest of us." Alex says while taking a bite from a cookie.

"What is the list up to now…Hopkins, Stanford, Mayo, Duke, Yale…" Jackson rattles off.

"UCLA, George Washington, a few other small ones…" Cristina says satisfied.

"It must be good to be you, Yang." Jackson says with his dreamy eyes.

"Oh shut it, Avery you have any school locked up because of your name."

"Don't hate, Alex. It's not cute on you." Quips Meredith.

"Excuse me Ellis Grey's daughter…how many offers do you have?" Alex asks.

"I don't know and it doesn't matter, I'm staying put. Derek is the head of neurology; we have a comfortable life here. Lexie is a few years behind and we're in a good place. Plus I have Torres sticking around and probably you since we all know you not going to Toledo."

"What a waste." Karev. "Seriously Torres, you too?"

"Hey, I like it here. Give me five years and I'll be the head of Ortho, plus Sofia is here and so is Arizona. We can't just move."

"Uh yeah you can, Sofia is like one she won't even remember Seattle, plus Arizona is a teacher, she can basically get a job anywhere." Cristina says.

"She has a point, Torres." Jackson agrees.

"I don't know I haven't given it much thought."

"Bullshit, I saw that basket that came from Harvard a few days ago. I know you were looking." Alex says.

"Uh yeah I was looking because there were some good brownies inside, I'm not just going to pass up free food, Karev."

"Don't sell yourself short, you got offers from Stanford and Miami as well." Jackson says.

"Oh no, don't do Miami. I know you're from there but that's like going from the starting line-up to the bench. Seattle is way better then Miami." Cristina scoffs.

"I know, plus I'm trying to get away from Miami and my family. Besides Aria, there isn't anything positive for me down there."

"Well what does Arizona think?" Meredith says speaking up.

"I haven't told her yet…" I say sheepishly. "Only because I haven't given any offer serious consideration. We like Seattle, she just moved her too like a year ago. A lot of moving and change has been going on. I would like some consistency in my life."

"Well I would love it if you would stay, but you should at least take an interview. Let yourself get the royal treatment." Meredith replies.

"Listen to Grey, Torres. I mean even Karev got the royal treatment, and that's saying a lot." Cristina says.

"Hey I don't like being the punching bag, use Kepner." Alex says agitated.

"Where is she anyway?" Jackson asks.

"I heard she got an interview at Northwestern." Says Cristina.

"That's a great school, I couldn't handle the cold though. Chicago is a freakin' ice berg in the winter." Meredith says.

"She'll come back to Seattle, right?" Jackson inquires.

"Uh duh, she wasn't offered the position yet, why do you care anyway, pretty boy?" Alex utters.

"No reason…I'm headed out to UCLA in a few days. Nothing like L.A. weather."

"I'm sure Mark would love to see you." I say back teasingly.

"Yeah, you guys can give a girl breast implants just like the good old days." Cristina says jokingly. "Jackson Avery, a plastic surgeon. Who would've thought?"

"Hey! It may not be the traditional 'Avery Way', but I'm good at it. My mom will just have to survive."

"Yeah, yeah. You keep thinking that," Cristina wisecracks. "Look, I have to go put this basket with the rest of them in my home, so I'll catch you wannabe Harper Avery winners later." She says before exiting. Meredith quickly follows and I make my way up to daycare to pick up Sofia. Thirty minutes later we are inside the house and Arizona is pacing the first floor watching Sofia run around.

"So how was class today, babe?" I ask while preparing dinner.

"Good. We are starting to review for the final so there is a lot of material to cover, but I'm trying to make it as fun as possible for the students."

"That's good. Junior high through medical school, finals are finals and they are a bitch."

"Callie! Language. Sofia is starting to pick up on sounds and words now. I don't really want her say B-I-T-C-H anytime soon."

"Sorry, sorry. Her next word will be 'mommy' promise."

"Let's hope so…"

"So look, I was wondering if you could watch Sofia for me for two days next week…" I say slowly transiting to the next topic.

"Um, why would I be watching her by myself?" Arizona asks walking through the kitchen into the living room to trail Sofia around.

"Well because I'm going to Cambridge, well Harvard really, but that's the same thing."

"And may I ask why you're going to Harvard?"

"Ihaveaninterview." I spit out quickly.

"Uh, try again, and slower please." She says picking up Sofia and coming back into the kitchen.

"I said I have an interview…" I say before turning around and focusing on what's cooking on the stove.

"An interview? For what?"

"A job."

"A job?" Arizona asks confused. "When were you planning on telling me this?"

"Tonight." I say nervously.

"Huh, funny how it worked out like that?" She says cynically. I turn to face her again and I see she has an annoyed and confused look on her face. "I'm still waiting for you to explain, Calliope."

"We get offers, all the resident's get offers for positions, being that we all pass our boards. I've gotten some offers and requests for interviews and Cristina thinks I'd be silly to not at least accept one."

"So you've talked to Cristina about this and not your own fiancée. Yeah, that makes perfect sense." She says sarcastically.

"In my defense I didn't say anything because I wasn't seriously considering anything, and I'm not now, but I think I should at least go for an interview. To see what's out there."

"What about Seattle Grace? I thought you had a job there." Arizona says putting down a fidgeting Sofia.

"I do, the Chief has made it more then clear to me that I have a job here at Seattle Grace. I don't think I want to leave, but I'll never know if I don't listen to what people are offering me." I say honestly. "I'm kind of a hot-shot, babe." I say trying to ease the tension.

"Callie, this really isn't a time for you to be egotistical." She says dryly.

"I wasn't being egotistical, I'm just saying…"

"So what if you like the offer from Harvard? What then?"

"Well I have to pass the boards first."

"Okay, well we all know that's going to happen, so what's next?"

"I'd probably have to move…"

"You?"

"I mean we, I hope you would come with me." I say genuinely.

"We're you even going to ask me or just assume I'd pick up and follow you and Sofia." She says defensively.

"Of course I would ask you. I wouldn't even say yes or not without discussing it with you, Arizona."

"It seems like you have everything all planned out, Callie."

"No I don't, and that's not fair, Arizona." I say sternly. "Can we just eat dinner, please?"

"Yeah, we can eat, but we aren't done talking about this." She says moving Sofia into the dining room and getting plates down for us. Ten minutes later we are seated, in silence, and eating.

"How many?" She asks breaking the ice.

"How many, what?" I ask.

"How many offers have you gotten?"

"Five, or six…I don't know." I say dismissively.

"Callie…"

"I know, I know…I've just been passing them over though. Honestly."

"How long have you been getting them?"

"A few weeks." I say shyly.

"Calliope, seriously!?"

"I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't take them seriously, but Cristina thinks I should at least listen to offers."

"She's right." Arizona says quietly. "She's right, it's the least you can do. You're smart and talented, she's right."

"I guess…"

"Do you want to move?" She asks hesitantly.

"No…I don't know…I guess it depends on what they say. Although I'm not too keen on moving to Cambridge."

"Harvard is a great school, one of the best."

"I know, but Seattle is my home, and I think I could really be head of my department in a few years.

"What is Seattle offering you?"

"Just an attending position, increase in salary, and a few other things. I think it's pretty standard. Other people are getting moving cost and relocation fees. I'd probably get the same thing if we had to move."

"Interesting…"

"Yeah." I say. We finish eating in silence and listen to Sofia babble along. I can tell she's thinking and processing, so I give her time and space. A few minutes later I decide to go upstairs and give Sofia her nightly bath, and Arizona cleans up the kitchen. Within the hour Sofia is down and Arizona and I have changed into our pajamas and are laying bed in bed.

"What are you thinking?" I ask turning to look at her.

"I'm thinking why you didn't tell me earlier."

"I know, I'm sorry. I should've told you once I start getting offers; I guess I didn't really want to think about it. About moving, and starting all over, I mean we just moved into this house."

"Callie we can always get another house."

"You're right, but I like where I am. I like it here."

"Me too, but if you have a chance at something better you can't let Seattle hold you back." She says playing her my fingers that lay on her abdomen. "I would you know."

"You would what?"

"I would move to wherever you and Sofia are. You guys are my life and family now." She says defiantly.

"It's not just us, Arizona. We need to talk about this together."

"I know, but I just want to let you know. I'm a teacher, I'm sure I could get a job wherever you moved. I really wouldn't mind. I'm not tied here like you are."

"But you want to open a school, and…"

"Calliope, you know that isn't going to happen for at least ten years. I can open a school anywhere. This is your decision. We need to make it together, but ultimately if you think it's best for us to move, we should move."

"Thank you." I say warmly.

"You're welcome, Calliope. I love you." She says before giving me a kiss on the lips.

"I love you, too. But nothing is set in stone yet. It's just an interview. I might hate it."

"Yeah, but you might love it too."

"Maybe, so are you sure you can watch, Sof?"

"Of course, you don't have to ask. She's my daughter too. Maybe she will finally say 'mommy'!"

"She better not, I don't want to miss that!"

"I'm sure when she starts saying it, she won't stop. You'll get you chance to hear it."

"I know, but there's nothing like the first time." I say moving closer to her.

"Fair enough. So is everyone leaving Seattle Grace?"

"Well we all think Cristina will because she's gotten offers from all the top schools. Meredith wants to stay put, and Karev will most likely stay because he hasn't gotten too many great offers." I say laughing. "Jackson can pretty much go wherever he wants because of his family heritage, so it's pretty much up in the air."

"That's exciting, everyone is moving on to better things. It what you guys worked to hard for, right?"

"Yeah I guess, you never think you're going to reach this point, but now it's here and it's wild to think about. New people will probably be coming to Seattle Grace. It's going to be a transition for everyone."

"What other offers have you gotten?" She asks.

"Miami, which is a definite no because of obvious reasons."

"Well maybe we should think about it, you'd be closer to Aria. It's where you're from—"

"No, we aren't moving there. Plus there hospital isn't as advanced as Seattle Grace, at least in my field so it wouldn't help me professionally."

"Hmph…okay…"

"I did get one from Stanford…" I say cautiously.

"That's great, Calliope!"

"Thank you, I don't know what they're offering me, but it's cool that they thought of me."

"They would be crazy not to. You're crazy talented!" Arizona says giving me another kiss and making me blush. "Wouldn't that mean we're closer to Mark?"

"I think so, it's a couple hours from L.A. so we still wouldn't see him as much, but we would be closer. Ultimately we would still have to travel to see him like we would from Seattle. I haven't told Mark yet because I don't want him to get excited. I don't even have an interview set up yet, so who knows. I kind of wish I got an offer from Hopkins, so we could be closer to your parents."

"Oh they don't care. Sure they want me closer, but it's not a major factor in this decision, Calliope."

"Yeah, but it be nice to have some grandparents around for Sofia, and I love your parents. Not to mention Hopkins is a great school. Probably top five in the country."

"They can't be too great if they didn't offer you anything."

"Thanks, but I'm not sure that's how it works." I say pulling the duvet cover up over us so only our heads are left uncovered."

"So do the schools and hospitals just send you letters, how does it all work?"

"Some get letters, I've gotten some gift baskets with all kinds of things in them."

"I wanna see one!" It's like they're courting you. It's kind of romantic." Arizona states.

"Babe, there's nothing romantic about it, they just kind of one up each other. Some send sweets; others send fruits; some send a little things that represent the city. Sometimes a nice note of welcome."

"Well where are they?"

"I left them in the lounge for people to snack off of."

"Callie! Bring one home." She says playfully hitting me.

"Okay, okay I'll see what I can do." I say in surrender.

"You know I never got a chance to say how happy I am for you. It's a big deal, Calliope. I really am happy for you." She says lovingly while caressing my face.

"Thanks, babe." I reply before wrapping my arms around her for a hug.

"My fiancée is smart, talented, hot, rich, and an incredible mother. I think I hit the jackpot!" Arizona says humorously.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one." I say genuinely. I give her another kiss before we decide to watch some television for the evening before succumbing to sleep.

 **AN: Moving? Maybe…thanks for reading.**


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own anything…all credit goes ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Thirty-Two

Arizona's POV

Early this morning Calliope got on her flight to Cambridge for her interview with Harvard. I'm very proud of my Calliope. She has worked her whole life to be able to be in this position and I want her to make the most out of it. Honestly I wouldn't be upset if we had to move. It would no doubt be a little stressful and hectic, but I wouldn't be mad. That being said, it would be nice to stay in Seattle. It just seems like we are really getting our bearing here together as a little family, but I guess you can do that anywhere. Calliope and Sofia make me happy, and as long as I'm with them then I'll be okay. Speaking of Sofia. Today was an interesting morning. As soon as Callie left in the taxicab, she broke down crying. I get it, I'm going to Calliope but I'm not about to cry over it. It probably wasn't the brightest idea for us to let Sofia say goodbye and watch her leave, but Calliope insisted on saying goodbye to her this morning so as soon as the door shut, she cried. It wasn't her normal tired or hungry cry; it was more of a loud wail. I had a mini freak out because nothing would get her to calm down, but then I decided to lay her down next to me in our bed and I think she could smell Calliope on the sheets. Calliope's smell is infectious. It's one of the first things I recognize about her every time I touch her or am near her. Luckily that little trick worked and Sofia's cried slowed into little whimpers before she finally calmed down. I was fully prepared to bring Sofia into work with me today. We are just going over material, nothing new and I was having the students work in groups on their review study guides, so I could easily keep an eye on Sof, but Callie said it was okay that I dropped her off at the hospital daycare even though she wasn't there and I'm not a doctor. So, deciding that was probably a better idea I dropped Sof off this morning after getting her dressed and fed for the day, and pack a bag for her. I have a few more hours before I can head out, so I decided to bother Teddy during my lunch break.

"Teddy, it seems like we haven't talked in ages!" I proclaim walking into her office in the school gym.

"You got engaged on me and I haven't heard a peep since. We barely talked at Sofia's birthday, which by the way was pretty awesome. I've never been to a one year olds birthday that exciting." She says offering me a seat in front of her.

"It was a good party. It seems since the engagement my life has been on the fast track. The house, engagement, Sof's party, my job, Callie's job, everything is moving quickly now." I say taking a bite of my salad.

"What's going on with Callie's job? She's still at the hospital, right?"

"Yeah, she's actually on her way to becoming an attending, but right now she's at Harvard for an interview."

"Wow. That's major. I'm guessing you guys are going to move if she gets the job?"

"Potentially, it's all kind of up in the air. I think she really wants to stay in Seattle, but if she gets a better offer that she just can't refuse, then we might be moving."

"That's serious, how do you feel about everything?" Teddy asks me.

"I could go either way, depending on where we could maybe move I'd be okay, but I wouldn't mind staying here either. All her offers are good, I don't think we'd move to a small hospital in the middle of Iowa, but Seattle is nice. I've come to like it."

"That's good. Henry had the same issue, too. He was up for a trade and at one point he almost moved to Atlanta, but the trade fell through so we are still here. I wouldn't mind Atlanta, but I like Seattle too. I just think the thought of having to start all over somewhere else is what is stressful, not the actual place." She finishes before going back to her sandwich.

"You're right, so how are you and Henry anyway?"

"We're good. Living together, and we're talking about marriage more and more. It's something we both want, but aren't rushing into it. I can't complain my life is pretty good right now. Plus summer break is almost here, so three months of unlimited free time."

"I hear that! We're supposed to be going on a little vacation, and I'm really look forward to that."

"That should be nice, any idea where yet?"

"Nope. Still thinking, I think I want to visit my parents though so probably a few days in Maryland."

"Well that's nice, any plans for the wedding?"

"No, there is so much going on right now. Maybe when things settle down we can start to plan. I have no idea where to start."

"Callie's seems like the type to hire a wedding planner. There's always going to be a lot going on, that's just life. It won't be long before your mom starts asking for more grandkids."

"You're right about that. I sent her a picture from Sof's party and she replied that she wants another one soon. I didn't even reply back." I say laughing recalling the texts between my mother and I.

"Have you and Callie talked about that?"

"Yeah, we both want more kids, but that's pretty much the extent of it. It's probably not ideal for her to have one now with a new job and everything, but at the same time I think I want to carry our first one."

"Really?" Teddy asks surprised.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it more and more lately. A year ago I was totally opposed to the idea, but now I'm not. I've even thought about getting pregnant in the fall so the baby would be here next spring and I would have all of summer break off before returning to work." I state thinking ahead. "I haven't talked to Callie about all of this yet. I'd be happy if she wanted to carry again, but I feel like I want to have our first one. Either way, I just want another child with her. I missed out on Sof's first months, and Calliope being pregnant. I want to be part of everything next time." I say genuinely.

"Wow Arizona, you've really been thinking about this." She says taking a sip of her water.

"It's kind of crazy, but really exciting. I want to at least wait until she finishes her board exam, plus part of me wants to wait until we're married to have children. I go back and forth. Kind of depends on the day." I say snickering.

"Hey, I say no time like the present. Why wait when you can have something now, but waiting isn't bad either. It's definitely the more traditional route, but it doesn't have to be that way. Ultimately, do whatever makes you and Callie happy.

"Well according to society, traditional would be for me to marry a man, live together, then start a family. I'm far from traditional. I'm already living with my fiancée, I marrying the love of my life that just happens to be a woman, and we already have a kid. Arizona Robbins doesn't really do traditional."

"Touché" Teddy smirks.

"Regardless, I'm just trying to get through these next couple of weeks. Then we can move on to other things." I say finishing up my salad. Teddy and I talk for twenty more minutes before our lunch break is over. I return to class and finish teaching for the day before heading to the hospital to pick up Sofia. When I get there I see her playing on the floor so I decide to go in and sit with her for a few minutes before heading home.

"Is that Arizona Robbins sitting on the floor of her child's daycare?" Bailey asks walking into the room.

"You're right, Bailey." I smile back. She sits down next to me and watches her son Tucker play around.

"Well how are you, Arizona? I haven't seen you since the party."

"I'm great Bailey thanks for asking. How are you?"

"Annoyed. All the residents, including your fiancée, are walking around here spitting surgical facts, I can't get them to shut up. Every time I turn around some resident is pulling their notecards out of their pocket and reviewing." She says disturbed.

"Yeah, well you should see my house. Notecards and diagrams everywhere, I turned on the television one day and a surgery was playing. Let's just say my lunch didn't sit well that day."

"Oh Robbins, too much information." Bailey says waving her hand at me. "I haven't seen Torres all day, is she here?"

"No, she's at Harvard for an interview. Hence why I'm here picking up Sofia."

"Don't get smart with me, Robbins. It doesn't suit you well," She says sternly, I can't tell if she's joking a little or completely serious. "Torres at Harvard, that's darn near spectacular. She deserves it. I would hate for Seattle Grace to lose someone like her, but she's one of the best."

"Whatever makes her happy." I say contently.

"Well what makes you happy, Arizona?"

"Being with her. She and Sofia light up my life in so many ways. I can honestly say that I'm happy if she's happy. We're good together." I say looking towards Sof.

"That's all that is important. That girl talks about you all the time. I'm pretty sure she would move for you too. We're lucky in our professions. People needs doctors, so we can mostly gets jobs anywhere. It may not be the best, but it's better then nothing. I'm assuming teaching is the same way. We can never have too many teachers in this world. What's this I hear about the Arizona Academy of Learning? Are you planning on opening a school I don't know about, Robbins?"

"Ha! Oh gosh no, not right now. That was just a name Callie threw out there. We were talking about our goals and dreams and I told her I wanted to open my own school one day. She came up with that crazy name." I laugh back.

"Oh, well Callie was walking around her on her high horse saying that people would be begging her to let their kids attend your school. She went on and on about how your school would be the best, and even Cristina Yang would be begging Callie to let her kids into your school. And we all know Cristina doesn't want kids, so that must be a mighty fine school you're planning."

"She's just exaggerating, I have no plans to open a school yet. I'm just finishing up my first year."

"That may be true, but Callie has all the faith in the world in you. You can do know wrong her eyes. You've done something to that girl, Robbins. And whatever it is, I like it."

"Thank you, Bailey. That means a lot to me."

"I just say it like I mean it." She states coolly. We talk for five more minutes before getting up to grab our kids and leave. During the car ride my phone rings and it connects to the Bluetooth.

"Sof, Grandma Robbins in calling should we pick up?" I ask Sof while checking her in the rearview mirror. The ringing noise has Sof doing a little dance in her car seat, so I decided to answer the call.

"Hi mom,"

"Arizona! How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm good, just in the car with Sofia heading home."

"Ohh give her a kiss and a hug for me, will ya?"

"Of course, mom. How are you?"

"I'm good, did a little shopping today. I picked something up for Sofia. I just saw the cutest little dress with flowers on it, oh Arizona you're going to love it!"

"Calliope and I buy her clothes, mom." I say dryly.

"I know that, but still. When are you and Callie coming to visit your father and I? We haven't seen you all since the engagement." My mom says. A few days after the engagement we Skyped with my parents to tell them the good news and my mom squealed for at least five minutes, while my dad just smiled and said congratulations.

"Hopefully soon."

"Well we need to discuss wedding details. Will Callie's folks be involved? I'd love to meet them. After the wedding you can give me another grandchild. I saw an old baby blanket of yours in the attic. I'm sure Sofia is too old for it, but it would be great for a newborn." She rattles off with excitement.

"Mom, you know I'm waiting for Tim to come home before we start planning the wedding."

"Who knows how long that will be, Arizona."

"Well Calliope and I agreed to wait, so we're waiting." I say leaving no room for discussion.

"Ari—"

"Mom, we are waiting. End of discussion."

"Don't snap at me, Arizona. I'm just saying that could be a long time."

"Yeah, well. It's what we want to do. Calliope is on board."

"I'm not waiting forever for more grandchildren. Callie has changed you in a good way, and now you're talking about children. You know how long I've been waiting for that? When you told me years ago you didn't want kids I respected your decision, but now you thankfully changed your mind, so I want some more grandbabies." She says stubbornly.

"All I due time, mom. I'm not your only child, mom. Tim can have a kid too. Probably quicker then me."

"He doesn't even have a girlfriend, I doubt he's having children soon." She says dejectedly.

"All it takes is one time." I say teasingly.

"Arizona, stop that nonsense. We both know Timothy is responsible."

"Look, I'll try to get down there with Sofia and Calliope soon, she's studying for a big exam right now, but once she's done we will talk about it. I got to go though, I'm pulling up to the house."

"Fine. Tell Calliope good luck for us and tell Sofia we love her!"

"I will. Tell dad hi for me."

"I will sweetheart, talk to you later."

"Bye mom." I say disconnecting the call. Once I get myself and Sofia situated in the house I quickly get dinner prepared for us. Since Callie on the east coast she is three hours ahead of us, and we promised to FaceTime tonight, so I get Sofia fed and bathed for the evening so she can say hi to Callie before I put her down for bed. After her bath, I read her a story until I hear Callie calling us.

"Sof, mama is calling, let's go sit in the bed and talk to her." I say quickly moving into our room and placing her in my lap while I lean up against the headboard.

"Calliope!"

"Hey babe, how are you?"

"Good, you look nice in your suit." I say pointedly. She is wearing a red blouse with a black blazer.

"Thank you, I decided to at least look presentable," She says sarcastically. "Hey baby girl?! Are you being good for mommy?" Callie asks waving to Sofia.

"Mama." Sof says clapping her hands and trying to touch Calliope through the screen.

"Yeah, Sof it's mama, doesn't she look pretty?" I ask Sofia.

"How was she this morning?"

"She cried after you left, but besides that she's been a little angel."

"That's good. What else did you guys do today?" Callie asks lying down sideways and adjusting the camera.

"We talked to Grandma Robbins, didn't we Sof?" Sofia just nods and rocks back and forth between my legs.

"How's your mom doing?"

"She's good. She wants to see us soon. She asked about the wedding and grandkids, naturally," I say with an eye roll. "She asked about meeting your parents, but I didn't say anything. I wasn't sure if you wanted to tell them about the situation."

"You could've told them, it's okay. I'm not ashamed of myself. If my parents don't want to be part of my life, it's their choice."

"Maybe you should try your dad again, I think he's coming around." I suggest.

"I don't know…if we go down to Miami I may ask to go the lunch with him and Aria, but I'm not sure yet."

"Whatever you think is best…I told mother we were waiting for Tim to come home to start planning, she wasn't too pleased about that." I say laying Sofia on my chest and calming her down.

"I'm sure she understands, it doesn't mean she has to like it. I don't mind waiting, but I could also marry you as soon as I come home. All we have to do is go down to the courthouse, babe."

"Is that what you want?" I ask timidly.

"I just want to be your wife, Arizona. I don't need a big wedding, sure it would be nice, but in the end once we sign the marriage license it's official. We can do that in the courthouse, or we could do it after our big ceremony. I'm totally okay with waiting through. Mama just wants to marry mommy, right Sof?" She asks Sofia. "I'd wait forever for you."

"Oh how romantic, Calliope." I say mockingly.

"It's true! What can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic." She says fluttering her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…I just want to wait a little bit longer. That's all. Mom really just wants more grandkids." I say nervously. Callie and I have talked about kids, but never when we would actually start the process.

"I'm sure your mom would love that. Sofia deserves a sibling. I have no clue when we will start that, but it's something to talk about. There's never a perfect time to have kids, but if we're both ready then we should talk about it. I guess it just depends on when we have the wedding and when Tim comes home."

"You're right. Enough baby and wedding talk, how was your interview?"

"I actually haven't had it yet. Today was just a tour of the facilities and meeting my potential department. I have the interview tomorrow before my flight."

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes and no. It's not like I'm dying to come here, so that takes some of the pressure off, but I still want to do a good job. Uh, babe Sofia is out. You should lay her down in the crib." She says pointing to my chest. It seems my little back rubs have put Sofia to sleep so I tell Calliope I'll be right back once I put her down. When I come back to the bedroom Calliope is gone and the camera angle from her iPad has changed.

"Calliope?"

"One second, babe." I hear shuffling in the background. She comes back in frame, from the waist up, in a black lace bra.

"Well doesn't someone look sexy?" I say sexily.

"Oh I guess… I was just changing into my pajamas. I don't think I'm going to go out later tonight." She says unhooking her bra and putting on a nightshirt.

"Wait!" I yell.

"What?"

"Don't put your shirt on yet." I say with a smirk.

"Arizona…"

"No, I like this view. Your boobs look great, Calliope." I say smiling, and subconsciously biting my lower lip.

"They always look like this, they haven't changed." She says. "Actually I'm pretty sure they grew cup a full cup size after I had Sofia. Mark always came over during her feeding hours claiming it was his "fatherly duty" but I'm pretty sure he was just trying to check me out."

"Can we not talk about Mark and your boobs, please?" I ask uneasy.

"Sorry, but I'm going to put on a shirt now. I feel awkward just letting them hang out like this." She says resuming putting on a shirt.

"Hey, I wasn't done staring!" I fake pout.

"Arizona, I promise I'll give you a personal showing when I get back." She says seriously.

"I'm holding you to that, Calliope Torres!"

"I know you are, babe." She says yawning.

"Are you tired? I can let you go. I know it's later there."

"No, no I'm fine. I want to talk to you some more." Callie says waving me off.

"Okay, well how are you liking Harvard? Do you think maybe you would want to work there?"

"Truthfully, not really. The facilities are state of the art. It's great here, but the vibe is different. Unless I get wowed away in the interview tomorrow I'll probably pass. It was nice to get wined and dined though. I see why Cristina enjoys all of this."

"Nothing is going to measure up to Seattle Grace, babe. You've been there for years. If you compare everything to it, you'll never like any other place."

"I know," She says sighing. "I just don't want to leave Seattle Grace. Money isn't an issue, so it doesn't matter how much anyone offers me. I don't think I'm ready to head my own department yet, and I highly doubt anyone would offer me that right away, so that's one less thing. Sure there are some nice small perks, but nothing worth moving for."

"Well that's just Harvard, maybe another place will do things differently."

"Arizona it sounds like you want to move…" She says giving me a squinted glare.

"I just want you to have an open mind, that's all. If Seattle is the place, then it's the place." I say supportively. "Are you going to go on any more interviews?"

"Maybe, the boards are in two weeks so if I can squeeze in some time to fly out somewhere then I will, otherwise probably not. If anything this trip just made me realize how much I like Seattle Grace. Yeah, it's a little quirky, but I like it."

"Sounds good, baby." We talk for at least thirty more minutes before Calliope decides to go to bed because she has to be up early tomorrow for her interview.

"Seven thirty, right?" I ask confirming her flight for tomorrow.

"Yup! I'll let you now if anything changes, otherwise I'll be back with my girls at seven thirty tomorrow evening."

"Yay! We miss you!"

"Me too, babe. Me too. I love you."

"Love you, too. Night." I say before hanging up. Since it's still a little early for me I decide to watch some television and play around on my iPad. Right before I lay down for sleep I hear a whimper sound coming from the hall. Assuming its Sofia I look at the baby monitor and surely enough she is standing up in her crib. I make my way to her room to calm her down and get her back to sleep.

"Mommy's here pretty girl, what's wrong?" I say opening the door to give us some light. I don't want to turn on the ceiling light because it's very bright and it might wake her up even more, so I settle for a little lamp that's next to her crib. I pick her up out the crib and walk soothingly around the room with her. Seeing that it's nothing serious, and that she's probably missing Calliope I don't worry too much. After walking around for a little bit, I decide to sit down in the rocking chair and read her another book. "Which book do you want mommy to read to you?" I ask myself more then her. She just starts to squirm and her little chubby hands play with the necklace that Calliope got me resting on my chest. "It's pretty, huh? Yeah, you and mama got this for me. Mommy loves it so much I never take it off." I say into her little brown eyes. She just stares up at me lovingly.

"Mommy." Sofia says looking right at me.

She said it. I didn't miss it, I'm not hearing things, she just called me mommy! I'm internally jumping for joy, but on the outside I'm still calm because I don't want to jolt her too much, but my voice shakes a little with emotion. I never thought I'd react like this to someone calling me mommy. It's kind of indescribable.

"Yeah, baby girl. I-I'm your mommy, sweetheart and I love you so, so much!" I say before giving her a kiss on her short brunette hair. She breaks into a little smile flashing me her two front teeth. I'm so tempted to call Calliope right now, but I know she's tired and resting so I'll tell her later. I haven't been more proud and honored to hear Sofia call me her mommy. Of course she doesn't realize the significance of it, but I do. There's nothing like it. If anything were to ever happen between Calliope and me, at least I'll know that I'm Sofia's other mommy and that's something I don't take lightly. She's felt like my daughter for a while now, but when she just acknowledged me as her mommy it was like confirmation for me, from her to me. I finish reading her another story before laying her back down to sleep. I lean over the crib slightly to kiss her and her hands reach for my dangling necklace again.

"Mommy." She says again, but this time her voice is drowsy and I can tell she's tired. Clearly she made some connection between my necklace and me as her mommy. I guess it makes sense; I wear it all the time. If wearing this necklace means she will call me mommy for the rest of her life, I'll never take it off.

"Night, night baby girl." I say before exiting the room. "Mommy loves you."

 **AN: Thanks for reading.**

 **AN2: For the guest comment on an earlier chapter about Arizona saying she wants a "mini Calliope" it wasn't to lessen her connection with Sofia. She loves Sofia like her own; all that was meant was that Arizona just wanted to have a child with Callie. Not a child with Callie via Mark…if that makes sense. I wasn't trying to diminish her feelings for Sofia. Sofia isn't and won't be left out when they have future children. Hope that makes sense and clears everything up. If it came off offensive I apologize, that certainly wasn't my intention.**


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

#sexytimes – M

 **AN: Busy weekend, but I was able to find some time to write. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-Three

Callie's POV

Done. Complete. Finished. Over. I have entirely finished my medical board examination. The amount of relief I have right now is overbearing. I'm so happy to be done with studying and late night cram sessions. All my stress has washed away…well a little bit. I'm anxious to get my results, but I'm positive I passed. I'm sure we all did. There were a few questions that stumped me, but I know I didn't failed. This test is a pass/fail situation, and I'm sure I didn't just outright fail. Even so, once I get my results I'll be ecstatic! Unless I failed, which I didn't…bad thoughts, bad thoughts go away. It's been three weeks since I came back from Harvard. Naturally I was upset I missed Sofia calling Arizona 'mommy' because I really wanted to see Arizona's face when it happened, but she's been saying it ever since and each time my fiancée faces lights up with joy. I'm so proud of my baby girl; she's saying more and more words. It's amazing to see her transition from a newborn, to baby, and now almost toddler. I did go on one more interview at Stanford just for the hell of it. Cristina and I actually went together because she had an interview too. We had a good time; she's a lot of fun. We have a weird friendship that no one really understands, but it makes perfectly good sense to us. I think she may be leaving Seattle Grace, and without a doubt I will miss her, but she's destined for great things. Just like myself, but she's cardio I'm ortho, so we kind of part ways when it comes to our professions. I decided, along with Arizona, that Seattle Grace was the best fit for our family and me so we are staying put. There wasn't much discussion, it just felt right and made the most sense. Somehow I got wrapped into having people over my house from the hospital to celebrate and wait for our results. Once we get back from taking the boards, everyone follows me in their car to my house. I send Arizona a quick text to let her know we will have a full house tonight, and hopefully she won't be too upset about all the last minute additions. We take a fifteen-minute stop at a liquor store to buy some drinks for tonight. Really it's just alcohol and beer, but by the time we exit the store we collectively spent over six hundred dollars on alcohol. Which is a lot depending on how you look at it. I have a feeling more people will be in my house then the five or six that are with me now.

"Babe, I'm home!" I call out upon entering my home.

"Yeah, babe I'm home!" Cristina mimics walking in behind me. Arizona appears at the top of the stairs with Sofia on her hip.

"Everyone go to the basement, Jackson and Karev you can drop the liquor off down there." I say ushering them into the house. They nod and head downstairs. Meredith and Cristina follow.

"Hi babe, welcome back." Arizona says giving me a kiss hello, and I give one to my baby girl.

"I missed you guys, and thank you for the encouragement text." I say. During one of the breaks between my exams I checked my phone and saw a picture of Arizona and Sofia telling me good luck.

"It was all Sof's idea." She says with a smile.

"Callie I totally got lost coming to your hou—oh my gosh, Sofia! She's so big!" Kepner says straggling in behind.

"How did you get lost, Kepner? It's almost a straight shot, and we stopped once." I say.

"I don't know, I guess I wasn't paying attention. Good thing you texted me your address otherwise I would still be driving around." She says animatedly. "Hi, Arizona it's nice to see you again!"

"Hey, April. How are you?"

"I'm great. Glad to be done with the boards. Now it's time to let loose! You know what I'm saying, Cal?" Kepner says nudging me. I just give her a blank stare.

"April, don't call me 'Cal', it's either Callie or Dr. Torres, you pick." I say completely serious.

"Callie, be nice." Arizona reprimands.

"Oh it's okay, I'm know she's just messing around." April says, even though I'm not messing around. "She's gotten so big since her birthday!" She says looking at Sofia.

"Yeah, my little princess is growing up!" Arizona says.

"She's gets cuter everyday." April says giving Sofia a little tickle. "You guys are so cute together! Congrats again on the engagement. I want what you guys have. I want to come home to a nice house. See my kids as soon as I walk into my home. I can't wait to get married! I already have my dressed picked out in my head…it's nothing too extravagant, but enough to be memorable. I can't wait to see my husband at the alter, not that there's anything wrong with two women getting married. " She says quickly. "I'm all for it, love is love regardless of who you marry. I just prefer males…although I've never been with a lady, but I've always been attracted to males. Women are gorgeous though. I never did that whole experimenting thing in college…maybe I should—"

"April!" I shout cutting of her ramble. "This is not time for your own self reflection."

"Uh, right. Sorry." All I hear is Arizona laughing behind me.

"Everyone is downstairs right now. I'm just going to up and change, I'll be down in a few."

"Right, of course. It was nice to see you again, Arizona." She quickly says before heading off to the basement.

"I like her." Arizona states flatly. We turn up the stairs and head into our bedroom. Arizona plops Sofia down on the bed next to her, and I go about changing into some more comfortable clothes.

"So how do you think you did?"

"I think I passed. It was tough, but nothing I couldn't handle." I say changing into a t-shirt and lounge pants. "Sorry for the late notice about tonight, people just kind of invited themselves over."

"It's okay, I was just going to grade some exams tonight. It's only five of them."

"Yeah…about that. Cristina might have told more people, so there's a good chance that number might bump up to twenty." I say uncertainly.

"Oh. Okay then, I guess that's not too bad."

"We'll be in the basement so it's not too loud. I'm going to order some pizza for everyone. We'll mostly be talking and drinking, it shouldn't get too rowdy. If it does I'll kick people out."

"No need for that, Calliope."

"You sure you're okay with all of this?" I ask double-checking.

"Of course, you guys deserve to celebrate! Being that you all passed, you guys have earned it. Go head and have a good time!"

"Okay, well thank you." I say giving her a kiss on the lips before I pick up my bubbly daughter. "Sofia! I missed you so much baby girl! Were you good for mommy?" She nods and gives me a slobber filed kiss on the cheek. "Tomorrow, the three of us are going to hang out, okay? I know mama has been busy traveling and studying lately, but I miss hanging with you guys. Start thinking about what you want to do, missy." I say giving her a kiss on the nose.

"Babe, go hang out with your friends, we'll be here after they leave." She says taking Sof from me.

"Okay, you're right. Love you guys."

"Love you, too" My fiancée says giving me a peck on the lips. As soon as I hit the basement steps I can smell the alcohol.

"Torres! It's about time." Cristina says welcoming me. "Here, take a shot!" She says passing me a glass of tequila.

"To taking the boards!" I say raising my glass and throwing it back. "Ahh, that burns."

"Hell yeah it does, and that was only my third one, right Mer?"

"Nope, that was you're forth!" Meredith says pouring another round. Jackson and Alex are nursing some beers, and April is trying to find something on television to watch.

"Wait, wait, wait. Everyone check their phones! It's almost time for our results to be sent!" I exclaim realizing what time it is.

"Shit, Mer where is my phone?" Cristina asks frantically.

"Check your bag." She says obviously.

"Right, bag. Of course." Cristina replies searching for her bag. We all gather around standing up checking our phones for an email.

"Damn, I only have ten percent battery." Karev says.

"I think I have my char—Crap my phone just buzzed!" April shrieks.

"Me too." Comes Jackson.

"Oh my gosh! Cristina open it for me, I'm too nervous." Meredith says passing her phone.

"Damnit Mer, now I'm nervous for you and me, Torres what about you?"

"I passed. I fucking passed! Oh my godddd!" I say jumping up and down.

"Hell yeah! Jackson Avery is officially an attending! Karev?"

"I guess we'll be at Seattle Grace together, man." Alex says smiling and high-fiving Jackson.

"Stanford, bitches! Let's go. Drink time!"

"Cristina! What about me!?" Meredith asks nervously.

"Oh right…" She says looking at Meredith's… "Looks like there is another Grey attending surgeon in the family! You're stuck here with Torres. Congrats!" Cristina says giving Meredith a big hug.

"Kepner, why are you crying? You didn't pass did you?" Alex asks breaking up the excitement.

"No, I-I passed! These are tears of joy. I passed!"

"Alright April! Everyone take a shot!" Cristina says passing around classes.

"To making the boards are bitch and becoming attending's!" She says lifting up her glass. We all repeat the same thing and flip our glasses.

"Torres, I'm hungry! Where's the food?!" Alex yelps.

"Shit, I'm going to call them now." I go off into the corner and order the pizza. When I turn back to everyone I see smiling and happy faces. It dawns on me that I want to share this special moment with my fiancée. "Guys, I'll be right back. I'm going to go find Arizona!" I say heading up the stairs.

"Wait!" Meredith yells. "Take a shot for the road!" She winks at me. I willingly accept and hand her back the glass.

"FYI Torres more people are heading over, I hope you ordered enough food!" Cristina says while turning on the sound system.

"Whatever…don't blast the music, Yang. I do have a child upstairs."

"Yeah, yeah…kiddo upstairs, got ya." She says waving me off. I take the stairs two at a time all the way up to the top level. I peak in Sofia's room and see she is down for the night. I make my way down the hallway to Arizona's office and open the door slowly.

"Hey babe." She says looking up from a stack of papers she is grading. I move into the room and close the door behind me. "Are you okay?" She asks when I give her an uneasy look. She rises from her desk and comes to stand in front of me.

"I passed." I say in disbelief.

"You passed…." She drags out trying to understand me.

"I just got my results, I passed the boards!" I say staring right at her.

"What?! Oh my gosh that so great, baby. I'm so happy for you!" Arizona says with much enthusiasm. "I knew you could do it!" She says giving me a huge hug. I quickly pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waists, clinging to me.

"That was quick! I didn't think you would get your results back already!" She says between kisses to my lips.

"They told us when we left that we should have our results later this evening." Moving back to her desk and setting her down, her legs keeping me in place between her.

"I'm so proud of you, baby." Arizona says adoringly. "Congratulations…but wait, why aren't you celebrating downstairs with your friends?" She asks cocking her face to the side.

"I did, but then I was missing you. I want to celebrate with you. You and Sof have put up with me for the past couple of months. It didn't go unnoticed, babe. Thank you." I finish before cupping her face and giving her a deep kiss.

"You don't have to thank me, I was more then happy to help out."

"Still, thank you. I promised you a trip. So where are we going?"

"Let's start off in Maryland…I want to visit my parents, then we can decide from there. How much time do you think you'll have off?

"I think a week. Maybe a little more, it's a transition period for the hospital. People are leaving and new people are coming so everyone is going to get acclimated with everything. Either way I have some vacation time to saved up so we are good to go." I conclude before giving her another deep, tongue-filled kiss.

"Mhmmm. You taste like tequila." Arizona says when we part.

"I partially blame Cristina." I say moving my hands underneath the back of her shirt.

"Uh huh….and who is to blame for you being handsy?" She smirks in question.

"That's all me, babe. Calliope Torres. I just can't keep my hands off you."

"I kind of like this tipsy and handsy Calliope…" Arizona says tightening her legs around me more and giving me another kiss. Seeing that she has papers scattered behind her on the desk, I use my hands and lift her up again and move to the nearby couch while still kissing her. Upon sitting down, she is straddling my lap and I move to kiss her neck.

"I really, really, want you right now, babe." I say against her neck.

"Yess, me too, but there are people downstairs and you should celebrate with them." She says with her eyes closed and hands in my hair.

"They will be fine…they have alcohol, and music, and each other. I'm sure they don't even know I'm gone." I say quietly between kisses on her cream-colored skin.

"Callie…"

"Hmmm?"

"I've never been fucked by an attending surgeon before." She says in a complete sex-filled voice.

"Is that so?" I ask raising and eyebrow and looking at her. Arizona nods her head and I quickly yank her shirt off her, giving me an up close and personal view of her beautiful, voluptuous breast in a blue lace bra. "Well I think we should change that, shouldn't we?" I say kissing her chest.

"God, yesss Calliope…" I make quick work of her bra and attach my mouth around her breast while massaging the other with my hand. "That feels amazing, baby…" She says throwing her head back. I suck and play with her pink nipple in my mouth and that earns me soft moans from her. With one hand on her hip, I move my other hand that was massaging her breast down the top of her pants.

"Callie, don't stop keep going…" Arizona says using one of her hands and pushing my hand further into the pants, pass her blonde curls and into her underwear.

"Shit, Ari you soaked, "I say feeling her slit and wet folds along my hand. "I love it when you get this wet for me, baby." I say removing my mouth from her nipple and looking into her blue, lust-filled eyes. She leans in to kiss me and takes my shirt off along with my bra.

"God, I missed these." She says while kneading my breasts and biting her lower lip. "They feel so good in my hands, Calliope…"

"Fuck Ari, I love you so much." I gasp out and pull her in for a wet kiss. I continue to run my hands through her folds and collect more moisture. I enter her with two fingers and watch her throw her head back.

"Calliope….damn baby…yesss…" Arizona says rolling her hips on my hand. She places her hands on the back of the couch behind me to keep herself steady.

"God, Arizona you look so fucking hot riding my hand…keep going baby…" I husk out while watching her bounce up and down in front of me. I move my head forward and take a pert, pink nipple in my mouth. I use my thumb to swipe across her clit and she lets out a loud groan. "Come for me Ari, come on my hand…."

"Shit…I will baby…add another…"

"Hmm?"

"Add another fucking finger, Callie." She yells out between ragged breaths. I enter her with a third finger and curl my fingers inside her.

"Right there, yess baby…shit that feels amazing Cal…fuck me harder…I want to come for you, baby." Arizona says and I pump faster inside her, making sure to swipe and circle her clit some more. At this point our bodies have collected a light sheen of sweat and her hair is slightly matted on her forehead, but she couldn't look any more beautiful to me right now. "I'm gonna come, baby…shit I'm almost there." She says speeding up her hip motions.

"Come for me, Ari…I'm right here…" Her mouth hangs open and a silent cry comes out, as I feel her juices run down my hand. Her body starts to clench around my fingers and I know she's almost to the edge. Seconds later she collapses against me as her body twitches and shudders. I slow my finger movements inside of her and let her body continue to ride out her orgasm. Her head is resting on my shoulder, and I rub her back up and down with my free hand helping her come down. After a few minutes she lifts her head up and gives me a strong kiss.

"You're amazing, baby. I love you so much."

"I love you, too so much Arizona." I say slowly pulling my fingers out of her. I lift my fingers to my mouth fully prepared to suck them clean, but Arizona stops me and takes them into her mouth before crushing our lips together again. As soon as my tongue makes contact inside her mouth I taste her juices and continue to suck her mouth until we both need air. "You taste fucking spectacular, babe. God I just want you again so bad, Ari. I love seeing you like that, and I love how your pussy just sucks my fingers inside of you. When you clamp around my fingers I never want to leave. You know how much I love being inside you…you're so sexy, baby." I say with complete seriousness staring into her eyes.

"Shit, Calliope…when you talk like that it just makes me feel so loved and wanted…" She says caressing my face.

"That's because you are, babe. I love you so much, and not just for the sex, for everything. I wouldn't have been able to do all this without you. I need you in my life, Arizona. Don't leave my, baby. I need you so much." I say almost pleading to her. All these emotions come flooding back to me and I quickly become sober once again.

"What are you talking about, babe? I'm not going anywhere. Calliope, this is it for me. You and Sof are everything. I'm never leaving you. I swear, honey." Arizona states firmly and tenderly. We sit in silence for a few more minutes before I hear the doorbell ring.

"Crap, I forgot about the party…that must be the pizza."

"Okay, you go get it, I'm just going to change real quick and I'll be down." She says lifting herself off me and standing up.

"You look fine, Arizona…"

"Uh, no I don't, Calliope. I look like we just fucked on the couch, and I'm pretty sure I'm all wet again so I need to change." She says slightly embarrassed.

"Hmmm…I could help you out with that." I say slyly. I stand up and grab her by the hips to pull her closer to me.

"Oh no, no, no missy, "Arizona says pushing me away from her. "You need to go back downstairs. Plus, next time I'm going to be the one fucking you so you need to leave before I can't control myself anymore." She says opening the door for me to leave. I fake a pout, and she gives me a quick peck on the lips before closing the door in my face. I hop down the stairs and open the front door. I pay for the food and head for the basement.

"About damn time, Torres!" Cristina yells. "Ohhh, gimme, gimme." She says taking a pizza box from me.

"Um…when did all these people get in my house?" I ask scanning the crowd. There are clearly twenty more people in my basement.

"Oh, I let them in through the basement door." Meredith says before stuffing her face with a slice.

"Uh huh…I see." I place the pizzas down and everyone starts digging in. By now everyone is very tipsy or just outright drunk. Some show in playing on the television, but no one is paying attention. Everyone is off in little groups talking with one another. Ten minutes later I feel warm arms wrap around me from behind. I turn around and am greeted with a fresh-faced fiancée.

"You came down."

"I said I was…I didn't want to crash your hospital party, but I thought I'd check it out. Also, I want some pizza before I go back to grading."

"No, stay down here with me." I whine.

"Only for a few minutes…I need to finish grading so I can submit the final grades. You don't want me working during our vacation, do you?"

"Fine…." I say leaning down to kiss her. A few whistles come from the guys and when we break apart we see them looking at us with cheesy grins. "Yeah, yeah…go back to your drinks. Nothing to see here."

"I object, Callie. There is a lot to see here." Alex says walking over to us. "Arizona…nice to see you again."

"Hi Alex. Congrats on your exam."

"Thanks. I'm glad Torres decided to stay in Seattle. Especially if that means I get to see you guys kiss each other all the time." Karev says with a grin.

"Stop being a fucking perv, Alex. Have some respect please." I snap back.

"I was just kidding…"

"Why do I have the feeling that you weren't…" I sass back.

"Hey, hey, hey! Lesbian couple, Karev, stop fighting and pay attention!" Cristina calls out. "Now here, everyone take a shot glass. On the count of three we are all going to drink our tequila then scream out the name of the hospital we are working at." She says passing me a glass; Arizona decides to pass seeing that we need at least one sober person in the house tonight.

"Not so loud though…I do have a sleeping child upstairs." I say to Yang.

"Gosh, Torres you're such a mood killer."

"Cool it, Yang." I sneer.

"Fine…whatever….okay everyone! On the count of three, one…two…three!"

Everyone throws their drinks back and calls out the name of where they will be working. I hear Seattle Grace, Stanford, Rice, Mayo, Yale…and a whole bunch of other names. I turn to Arizona who is right next to me and give her another kiss.

"Alright babe. You have fun down here; I'm going back upstairs. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Uhhhh, fine. Okay. Love you."

"Love you, too."

"Wait, wait, wait…." I say tugging her hand. "Everyone shut up!" I yell over the crowd.

"Calliope, what are you doing?" Arizona whispers to me.

"Just watch…everyone say 'bye' to Arizona!"

"Bye Arizona!" Comes the crowd and they all return to what they were doing.

"You're such a dork, Callie." She says shaking her head at me and disappearing up the stairs. The party continues for about forty-five more minutes before some people start calling cabs to pick them up. Others who drove crash on the floor in the basement and I throw some blankets and pillows at them before heading up to my room. I bounce around the room a little bit, clearly drunk, but somehow make it to the bathroom. I change into the pajamas and wash my face. I see Arizona left a glass of water and two pills for me to take that will hopefully reduce my hangover headache in the morning. I exit the bathroom and slide under the covers before wrapping my arm around Arizona's back to snuggle close with her. The next morning I wake up with a headache, but thankfully on throw up once in the toilet. Gosh, I'm getting too old for this. I take a shower and meet Arizona and Sofia in the kitchen. We prepare a big breakfast for the people who slept over talk a little bit before they each head home. The rest of the day is spent relaxing with my two favorite girls and enjoying each other's company. During some down time I book our flights next week to visit Arizona's parents and start our vacation. Next stop, Maryland…

 **AN: Thanks for reading.**


	34. Chapter 34

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Thirty-Four

Arizona's POV

Home. It's good to be back, and I'm happy that Calliope and Sofia are with me. Ever since Calliope got her results back, she's been on cloud nine. Almost like a whole different person. It's like all of the stress she's been through has suddenly disappeared, and she's back to her old self. For me, I'm officially done with my first year of teaching. It was a great experience and more then what I expected. I was lucky to have a nice group of students; some teachers aren't so lucky. That being said, I couldn't be happier for summer break. I get to spend more time with Sofia and play more of the housewife role. I never really envisioned myself doing that, but I'm strangely excited. It's only until the fall, and then I'll be back to a full-time working women. It just enough time for me to enjoy my free time, but not too much that I'll be bored, and mope around the house all day waiting for Calliope to come home. We decided to spend a couple days in Maryland before heading down to Miami to hang out with Aria and enjoy some nice warm weather. We arrived in Maryland last night and only had time for dinner with my parents, before we put Sofia down and went to bed. My mom set up a crib for Sofia in Tim's room and Calliope and I are sleeping in my childhood bedroom. I've been up for a little while, but I'm desperately trying to go back to sleep and get a little bit more rest before being fully up for the day. I feel the bed stir next to me and I blindly reach for Calliope.

"Stop moving…" I groan out.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm just going to go check on Sof. She's gonna be waking up in a different place and I don't want her to worry."

"She's fine. I heard my mom get her up a while ago." I say rolling over and opening my eyes to see Calliope sitting up in bed.

"Are you sure? Let me just go check real quick. I promise I'll be back." She says leaning down and giving a kiss on my forehead.

"I promise you she's with my mother probably in the kitchen. Come back to bed, Calliope." I say pulling her back down into the mattress. She reluctantly complies and lies down next to me so we are facing each other.

"Mmmmm, much better." I say putting my hand on her hip.

"Good morning, Arizona."

"Morning, Calliope."

"So what do you want to do today?" She asks me.

"I was thinking we visit the aquarium, I think Sof would really like that. Then maybe just hang with my mom and dad."

"Okay, but I want to see where you went to high school, and where you hung out…ohh I want to see where you had your first kiss!" Callie says eagerly.

"Maybe I'll show you around…but you can't see where I had my first kiss."

"Why not?" She frowns.

"Because it wasn't in Maryland. I was living in Texas at the time."

"Texas? I never knew that."

"That's because we were only there for six months before we came to Maryland. I didn't come to Maryland until I was fourteen. Before Texas we were stationed all over Europe. It wasn't as glamorous as it sounds either; we were stationed on military bases. I wasn't roaming the streets of Paris."

"Huh, how come I didn't know that?" She questions.

"Because I don't really count that time. Maryland was really my home for most of what I can remember. I actually lived in a house, and went to the same school for more then two years, I made lifelong friends here. I consider Maryland my real home."

"That's sweet. Now, tell me more about this Texas kiss. You were only there for six months, you must have been moving quick."

"Hey when I like what I see I go after it!" I tease.

"Right…what was her name?"

"Why do you want to know, Calliope? It's kind of weird telling you this." I cringe to myself.

"I just want to know what younger Arizona was like…nothing to be embarrassed by."

"Whatever…" I say rolling my eyes. "Her name was Stacey and we were the only out girls at the time in our grade. We kind of stuck together and then one day we just kissed. It was nice I guess. We didn't date or anything. We were only thirteen and we didn't even know what were we doing."

"Stacey…hmmmm….was she pretty?" Callie asks mischievously.

"I'm not answering that, Calliope." I say plainly.

"Just tell me Arizona, I don't care. Clearly it didn't work out for you two cause you're here in bed with me now." She says complacently.

"Exactly, so it doesn't matter."

"Arizona…"

"Okay, yes she was pretty, but not as pretty as you!"

"Oh, well aren't you just a charmer," She says sarcastically. "One last question."

"No. I don't want to talk about Stacey anymore."

"Just one more." She begs.

"Make it quick, Torres."

"Was she a good kisser?"

"Callie, seriously? I already told you we were thirteen. We barely knew what we were doing."

"But you didn't answer the question." She says with a glare.

"No! She wasn't a good kisser. Not nearly as good as you." I say firmly, hoping to end this discussion.

"Okay! I believe you….wait, are you just saying that to get me to shut up or—"

I quickly cut Calliope off by kissing her myself. I grab her face with my hands and pull her close to me. Calliope then takes it upon herself to pull me on top of her and our kiss goes from frantic to more sensual as we both deepen the kiss. She slightly opens her mouth and I take that as an invitation to slip my tongue into her. My hands start playing with her hair and she slips her hands into my night pants and under my panties to started kneading and playing with my ass. We break for a quick second to get some air, but soon after Calliope's tongue is now in my mouth as we continue to kiss languidly.

"Girls…" My mother says knocking on the door and Callie and I break apart quickly. "Well good morning you two!" She says before I can invite her in.

"Mom, I didn't say come in yet." I say flustered. "I could've been naked or something."

"Well I would surely hope you wouldn't be naked in this house unless you were taking a shower. I've seen you naked before, Arizona. I am your mother. Plus Callie has the same parts so it's nothing I haven't seen before." She shrugs.

"So not the point…" I mumble.

"I knocked first, plus it's my house so I'll open any doors I want." She says unwaveringly. She has her apron on so clearly she was in the cooking downstairs, and she also has Sofia on her hip playing with a little toy. "Sofia and I just came in to say breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes. She's been my little helper all morning while you two were sleeping. So get ready and come down she says before exiting.

"That could've been embarrassing." Callie huffs out.

"Not as nearly as embarrassing as when she caught me and Jackie Evans." I say getting up from the bed.

"And who might this Jackie Evans be?" Calliope says inquisitively.

"Let's just say my mom caught us on top of the bed making out."

"That's not too bad."

"We were both completely topless." I say wincing at the memory.

"Arizona!" Calliope says shocked.

"I know, I know, but in my defense we came home to an empty house. We didn't hear my mother come home."

"Wow, you were bold. I didn't think you had it in you." She says.

"Yeah well we were sixteen and had raging hormones. One thing led to another…"

"I see, I don't know this Jackie chick, but I don't like her already." Callie says moving around the room and picking out some clothes to wear for the day.

"Calliope, are you jealous?" I ask arching an eyebrow.

"No, but no one should ever see you topless besides me."

"Don't worry, babe. You're the last person I want seeing me topless, plus her boobs weren't even memorable." I say scrunching my face up in thought.

"Arizona! Don't make that face."

"What face?"

"Like you're trying to remember her boobs!"

"I'm not trying to—hey, that's not fair because I used to be around Mark all the time and he's seen you naked. Like within the last year and a half, so you can't be upset." I say back, flipping the scenario.

"But..."

"Ah, ah, ah, no 'buts', Callie." I say holding up a finger. I'm not really mad, but I definitely want this conversation to be over. "Now, breakfast will be ready soon and my mother said I can only be naked in the shower so if you want to get pass second base with me while we staying in my parents house I suggest you join me." I finish moving into my connecting bathroom. She quickly follows and we take a quick shower with only few kisses and touches. Once we change into our clothes we make our way down to the kitchen and find Sofia already seated and my mother placing the last of the food on the table.

"I'm glad you two decided to join us, although Sofia and I did enjoy our grandma and granddaughter time. She's grown so much since I've seen her last. She's clapping now and nodding yes and no at some questions. She even said 'fruit' and 'bacon' when I was getting everything prepared." My mother says with a big grin.

"She's really coming into her own. Breakfast looks amazing, Barbara. Thank you so much." Callie says taking a seat at the table and giving Sofia a kiss.

"Oh it was nothing, dear. Got to get your vacation off to a good start! Arizona's father went fishing this morning, but he will be back for dinner."

"Daddy loves to fish! She's right, mom it all does look good." I pick up Sofia for a quick hug and give each little cheek a kiss.

"Mommy!" Sofia says when I put her back down.

"Hi my little princess. Did you have fun this morning with grandma?"

"Arizona, when did that happen?" My mom asks looking at me with a stunned face.

"A few weeks ago, actually. Are you alright?" I ask slightly worried. She is stopped mid-stride from the kitchen to the table.

"I'm just, I never thought I'd see the day when someone called you 'mommy', sweetheart. Before Callie you said no kids, and now that little girl just called you 'mommy'. I'm just to happy for you, Arizona." She says before consuming me in a huge. I look to Callie and she just has a beaming smile on her face.

"Callie Torres, you have made my daughter a better person." My mom says wiping away a tear and sitting down at the table across from me.

"All I do is love her, if anything she's made me a better person." My fiancée says before reaching for my hand.

"That's very sweet of you, Calliope."

"It's true, babe."

"Oh my goodness, all this love at the table. My aging heart can't take it anymore."

"Mother, don't be so dramatic."

"Arizona, be nice. She's just happy that we're happy."

"Listen to your fiancée, dear." My mom snickers. I just put some pancakes, potatoes, and bacon on my plate and dig in.

"Arizona Robbins. Have some manners, I raised you better." She says passing me a napkin. "Speaking of love, when is this wedding going to happen?"

"Mother…"

"I know you want to wait for Timothy, but honestly I don't think he will mind. He may be gone for a while" She mumbles under her breath, "Last time it was two years, do you really want to wait two years?"

"I don't know…"

"And God forbid something happen and he doesn't co—"

"He's coming home, mom." I say firmly. I can't even let my mind wonder to a different possibility.

"We all hope so, and I truly believe he will, but you can't plan these things, darling."

"Mom, we are waiting."

"Callie, what do you want?" She asks turning away from me and to my fiancée.

"Uh, I want whatever Arizona wants. I already told her I would go down to the courthouse any day and get legally married, but if she wants a wedding and her brother here then I'll wait."

"See mother, I told you it's fine."

"Hmm, Callie did bring up a good point. What if your father and I accompany you and Callie to a courthouse and you two sign the papers. Callie's parents are of course welcomed, and then we could have a big reception party when your brother gets back. That way you are married, but you can still dance with your brother at your party like you promised."

"No, mom."

"Well why not, Arizona? It's the both of best worlds! I'm not getting any younger, Sofia should have a sibling who is close in age with her, and I've done my research. I know it takes longer for two women to have a child. You can't just get pregnant on your wedding night like others can."

"Mom!"

"Look, all I'm saying is you shouldn't keep Calliope waiting."

"I'm really okay, Barbara…" Callie interjects.

"It's nice of you to say dear, but—"

"Mom! Please just stop! I'm waiting for Timothy. Why is that so hard for you to understand!? Please just respect my decision, our decision, mother. He will be back and then we will have a wedding! Can we drop it?" I yell. My mom looks at me shocked; Callie is picking at her plate, and of course the outburst causes Sofia to get upset and begin to cry.

"I'm just going to take her upstairs." Callie says quietly and excusing herself and Sofia from the table.

"Arizona Marie Robbins! You may be grown, but you will lower your tone in this house and have some respect. You know good and well your father wouldn't have approved of that."

"I'm sorry, mother." I say sincerely.

"What is with the attitude? Having a wedding and getting married should be one of the happiest times of your life. Every time I bring it up you shut me down. You're my only daughter, Arizona. I just want to share this special moment with you."

"I know, mom and I want that too, but I can't get happy and excited when I know my brother is half way across the world possibly in danger. I told him I was gay before you and father and he didn't even blink twice. He accepted and said he couldn't wait to dance with me at my wedding."

"That's lovely, dear. Honestly, but I spoke with your brother a few weeks ago."

"What?!"

"Just because you don't like to speak to him while he's way doesn't mean your father and I don't. We talk maybe once every six weeks if he has time."

"Okay…well what did you say?"

"I didn't tell him you were engaged, I figured you would want to do that, but I do know how long he is going to be away for."

"No, I don't want to know because I'll start counting down and be thinking about it everyday." I say shaking my head.

"Arizona, I really think you should know."

"Mom, please. I just…"

"It's not all bad. He told me that he's not in direct harms way anymore. He's doing more base work and planning, not in the action as much as his last trip. He's training others to be like him because he believes this will be his last trip." At her words I'm slightly relieved, but I won't be fully relieved until he's home and on American soil.

"I won't tell you how long exactly, but you will be waiting a little while, sweetie." She says calmly. "He's safer now with his new position and everything, but it's going to take him a little bit longer to come home. I didn't want you and Callie to just be waiting and waiting. You know he wouldn't want to you stop your life for him. I'm sure Timothy would be ecstatic to know that you and Callie were engaged, and deep down I think you know that too."

"Is he going to get a break?" I ask timidly.

"I don't know, he didn't say. I'm sorry, Arizona. I know that's not what you wanted to hear, but you should at least know. If you still want to wait then that's fine. I won't bring it up again until you're ready."

"Breakfast was great, mom. Thanks. I'm just going to go upstairs and check on Sofia." I say softly.

"Arizona, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's not your fault. I'll be back down. I told Calliope that I want to take Sofia to the aquarium, I just need a minute." My mothers nods in understanding and I get up from the table. I don't even know what to think right now. Tim's apparently safer, but going to be gone longer and I don't even know how long that is. We don't even know if he's getting a break and will be able to visit us anytime soon. I want to wait and Calliope said she's on board, but it's not fair to her. It's as much my wedding as it is hers. Sofia. Callie and I want to give her at least another sibling. Personally I don't want a huge age gap between them because I want them to be close like Tim and I are. Callie just worked her ass of to become an attending so she's going to be busy…come three months I'll be busy again too. There is just so much to think about and I wish I wasn't thinking about it on our vacation, but now that I know I can't just forget. Maybe I'm overthinking. Everything is good now, why mess it up? Maybe I should just stick to my original plan and wait for my brother to come home. Have a wedding then have kids. Let's say we wait two years, I'll be twenty-eight and Calliope will be thirty-four. Still healthy enough to have kids, but if it's longer Callie will slowly become at higher risk during a pregnancy just because of her age. What if she wants to carry again? We could just spend a year solely trying to get pregnant. This whole biological clock thing is a real bitch. Or what if for some reason I can't carry, or what if we have a miscarriage? Gosh this is so stressful, why did Tim and me have to make that promise? Why did he have to join the military? Like father, like son I guess. All these "what if" scenarios are making my head spin. I hear Calliope's voice coming just outside my room and she must be reading Sofia a story. When I open the door I see Callie up against the headboard sitting cross-legged with Sofia in her lap looking at the pictures.

"Hey, are you okay?" Callie asks looking up from the story. I try and put on a brave face, but that swiftly falters and I round the bed quickly and sit next to Calliope. "Arizona, what's wrong?" She asks concerned. Before I can answer I feel a few tears start to trickle down my face and I bury my head into Callie's shoulder. "Baby, what's wrong? You're kind of freaking me out." She says rubbing my back.

"My-my mom spoke to Tim…he won't be back for a while, Calliope." I say sniffling and trying to contain myself from completely unraveling.

"Hey, hey it's okay. We can wait, babe. I promise I'm not going anywhere." She says trying to console me.

"It's just not fair, I just want my brother home. This is supposed to be a happy time for us, and ever since the engagement I can't even think about a wedding because of him. I don't know what to do, Calliope." She gives me a kiss on the head and lifts my chin so I'm looking at her. She wipes away my tears and brushes back my hair.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I wish there was something I could do. I didn't mean to cause all of this…I don't like seeing you sad or upset."

"It's not your fault…"

"Mommy sad." Sofia blurts out making me turn my gaze to her.

"Yeah, Sof. Mommy is a little sad. Hug, can you give her a hug?" Callie asks picking up Sofia and placing her in my arms. I feel little chubby arms wrap around me and it seems to just bring more tears.

"Arizona…please stop crying, I hate seeing you like this. Tell me what I can do for you."

"Just sit with me for a minute…that's all you really can do." Callie puts her arm around me and I snuggle closer to her with Sofia resting on my chest. We sit for a few minutes and I let my mind slow down."

"Arizona?" Comes from behind the door.

"Yes mom, you can come in." The door slowly opens and my mother comes to sit on the foot of the bed.

"This sight is just too precious I need to take a picture." I groan, but she whips out her iPhone anyway and snaps away. "Now I just put a car seat in the car for Sofia if you still want to go to the aquarium."

"Sof, do you want to see some fishes?" I ask my little girl.

"Fish." She nods.

"I guess that's a yes then! Let's go!"

"You sure, babe?" Callie asks in a whisper.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm just going to freshen up real quick."

"Well alrigthy then, I'm going take Miss Sofia to put on some shoes and we will meet you two in the car. I got her a new pair the other day while I was out and I want to see if she likes them." She says joyfully. I pass her to my mother and promise to meet them soon.

"Arizona are you sure you want to go. I don't mind going with your mother and Sof if you want to stay here and relax."

"No, no. I want to go. I didn't mean to put such a damper on the vacation." I say getting up from the bed and moving into the bathroom with Callie quickly following.

"It's okay…are you going to tell me what else is wrong? I can tell your mind is moving a mile a minute."

"I will, just not now. When we get back to Seattle. I'm still processing a lot and when I tell you I want to tell you everything and make sure I'm making the right decision. So please let's just try and drop it and I promise I will let you know you everything."

"Arizona, are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure, Calliope. Now let's go look at some fish!"

"Okay, if you say so."

"I do, and I love you." I say before giving her a kiss and she goes back to the bedroom. I quickly run some water over my face and fix my hair. We spend over two hours roaming around the aquarium taking in all the sights. It's very calming and relaxing. We weren't in any hurry, and mom was glad to spend some time with Sofia. At the end we let Sofia pick out a toy from the gift shop and we headed back home.

"Dear, your father must be home. His car is in the driveway." Mother says and my eyes and ear perk up. Even though my father doesn't show much affection, I'm still a daddy's girl and love to be around him. I saw him briefly last night at dinner, but he was focused on watching the baseball game in the living room. Once everyone gets out the car and into the house, Callie puts Sofia down for a nap.

"Daddy!" I say walking into the living room.

"Arizona, how are you?" He asks breaking his eyes from the television, but I think only because a commercial is on.

"I'm good. Today we went to the aquarium with Sofia. It was fun, and her eyes lit up at all the big sea creatures."

"You did the same thing when we first took you there after we moved, and you were fourteen." He says taking a sip of his beer.

"It was my first time at an aquarium! You don't get to see those big animals up close just anywhere. Speaking of which, how was fishing?"

"The usual, caught a few, but threw them back in. I'm sorry I missed breakfast."

"It's alright…it was interesting…" I say looking at the ground.

"Care to explain?"

"It started with wedd—"

"Callie, it's nice to see you again." My father says getting up from his seat. I turn around and sure enough there is my beautiful fiancée.

"Mr. Robbins, sir, nice to see you too." She says shaking his offered hand.

"I know last night I was a little distracted by the Orioles game and didn't talk much, but I think it's time that you and me have a little talk in my study room."

"Uh, sure. Okay." She says nervously.

"Daddy, what kind of talk?" I ask because honestly I'm not sure what he's talking about.

"Well it seems that you two will be getting married so it's only appropriate that I talk to your fiancée. She may have won your heart, but I'm your father. It's my job to make sure she's a good suitor for you. Just because she's a women doesn't mean I expect any less from her." He says looking at me. "Callie, if you'll follow me this way please." He says ushering her away. I just give a hopeless shrug and mouth, "I love you" before she's out of my sight.

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	35. Chapter 35

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Thirty-Five

 **AN: Sorry this is a little rushed; I wanted to get it out to you guys. As you may know the website was down for a little bit, but it's back and so am I! Mistakes are fully mine. Hope you enjoy.**

Callie's POV

Crap. Right now I'm regretting the choice not to call Arizona's parents before I proposed. I was just so busy that I forgot. She never made it seem like it was a big deal to her so I never really thought about it. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little bit intimidated by Daniel Robbins. He was in the military for goodness sake. That isn't something you take lightly. Speaking of which, I really need to figure out something about this Tim situation. Arizona wants her brother at her wedding and that's completely understandable, and from what she told me he may be away for a while. Quite honestly I don't know how much I can do. Money doesn't just fix a situation like this; I'm kind of going up against the United States Military and government. I can't just whisk him away home like I want. Anyway, back to Mr. Robbins. He's nice, but subtle. I guess it's father's duty to have "a talk" with their daughter's suitor. I kind of think it's outdated, but the act itself is honorable. All parents, mother or father, just want their child to be with someone worthy of them. That's all I want for Arizona, so I'll deal with this conversation especially if it means I get to marry the love of my life.

"Callie, have a seat." Mr. Robbins says pointing to a leather chair in front of a large desk. His study room is pretty typical. Bookshelves, a large desk with chairs, framed pictures of accolades, a small, but expensive alcohol collection. It's about the fraction of the size of the one my father has, but it's enough to be slightly threatening. Mr. Robbins rounds the desk and sits across from me. "So you want to marry my daughter?"

"Yes sir, I do." I state firmly.

"Why do you think I should let you?"

"Well with all due respect sir, it's ultimately her decision if she wants to marry me. That being said I would like to have your blessing. I want to marry your daughter simply because I love her. I love her with every fiber of my being. She has made my daughter and me the happiest people alive. I trust her with my life. I can promise you that I will take care of her in any way and protect her from what I can. I'm more the capable for providing a comfortable life for her, not that she needs me too. She makes me happy everyday, and from what I can tell I do the same for her. I'd never thought I find someone who would just accept me for me, but you daughter has and I couldn't be more thankful." I finished satisfied with my answer.

"I see." He says straightening up and leaning on his desk, while mulling his next thought. " All a parent wants is for their child to be happy, healthy, and safe. I'm assuming you already know that because you have a child, with that in mind as her father I want to protect Arizona from anything that I can until the day I die. If you all get married I will be sharing that duty with you to a certain extent. You are the one who will be with her everyday, not me. As soon as she leaves my sight I worry about her. I need to know that you can protect her. Not just her physically, but emotionally as well. Ultimately protect her heart."

"I promise you I will do everything in my power I can. I love her and I don't want anything to ever happen to her, sir."

"I know you do, Callie and I thank you for that. Arizona is her own person, if she's happy with you then who am I to stop her from happiness. She's never brought a girl home before, Callie. That means something to her and to her mother and I. Sure she's had a few girlfriends, and honestly I don't know much about them I just listen to what my wife tells me, but from what I can tell she's serious about you. Callie you have my blessing, truthfully you had it before you came into this room, but I still wanted to talk to you. When she told her mother and I she was gay I accepted it. It gave me a slight sigh of relief knowing she wouldn't come home pregnant anytime soon." He says laughing. "But then I thought about her in the real world. Some people will hate her just because of who she loves, that being you. There are countries in this world where you can die if you love someone of the same gender. It's not right, but unfortunately that's how it is right now. Even here in America people will hate you and disrespect you for who you love. I know Arizona is strong and independent because that's who I raised her to be. She will fight for what she loves and believes in. I know she's probably gotten some dirty looks or had mean comments said about her or to her directly, and it hurts that I can't protect her from that. You may not be able to either, but as long as you can make my little girl happy then that's all I can ask for. Everything else will come naturally."

"Thank you, sir. I hope that I can do right by you and your wife, and of course Arizona."

"I know you will, Callie. I fully trust you. Please, call me Daniel. Sir is too formal." He says with a wink.

"Daniel, I have a question." I say anxiously.

"Ask away." He says leaning back into his chair.

"Is there any way I could possibly get in contact with your son? Arizona would love to have him at our wedding, whenever that may be, and I was wondering if I could send him a letter or something. I know he can't just up and leave, but if there was any way he could come home for a little bit. Arizona has been so down about our wedding because she wants her brother there and I want that for her. I haven't asked Arizona about it because she doesn't like to talk about it."

"That's very honorable of you, Callie. I can give you an address to send him a letter. His Internet connection for personal use is limited and he only calls when he can. I'm sure if you left your contact information in the letter he would reach you as soon as he could. Timothy and Arizona are very close. Tim has never taken leave before because it makes it harder for him to go back, but I'm sure he would come home for his sister's wedding. I'll make sure to get his information to you before you leave."

"Thank you, Daniel. And if you could just keep this between us, that would be great. I don't want to promise Arizona anything if I can't deliver."

"Of course, it will stay between us." He says getting up from his desk. I get up as well and we embrace in an awkward hug. It was awkward because I wasn't expecting it, but it was very paternal and made me wish I could hug my own father like that again. As soon as I step outside his study Arizona is waiting for me.

"Sooooo?"

"It was fine, Arizona." I say dismissively.

"You have to give me more then that. What did he want?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know, maybe to grill you or something." She says suggestively.

"Yeah, that was it."

"Callie!" She says playfully swatting me.

"I'm serious, it's okay. I was nervous, but I'm good now."

"Gosh, your so useless…anyway I was thinking after dinner I would take you out around town." Arizona says picking at my shirt. "We can drive past my old high school, and then we can go to the bar we used to hang out at."

"You hung out at a bar in high school?"

"Well back then it was a diner that we visited after school, but recently they turned it into a bar. When I came here over winter break they had just opened it like a week before. It's pretty cool. Mom said she could watch Sofia while we were out."

"Okay, that's fine." I tell her giving her a kiss on the forehead and a smile. "So what so you want to do now?"

"Mom is in the kitchen cooking dinner and it's probably better if I'm out of her way, so we can talk a walk around the neighborhood. It's nice outside."

"Should we bring Sof?"

"I checked on her while you were with dad and she was still down." She says pulling me into the kitchen with her. "Mom, Callie and I are going out for a walk. We will be back shortly, Sofia is still napping so just listen out for her."

"Come back soon, dinner should be almost ready. Don't worry about Sofia, she'll be in good company." Mrs. Robbins says shooing us out the kitchen. Once outside we intertwine our fingers and slowly stroll through down the street. It's a quiet little neighborhood with two-story family homes. I can see why Arizona liked growing up here; it's what you think of when you think suburban living. It's definitely different then where I grew up in Miami. We barely saw our neighbors because all the houses were so big and spread out.

"So what are we going to do in Miami?" Arizona asks me breaking out of my thoughts.

"Probably hang out with Aria the most since we're staying at her house. I want to take Sofia to the beach; she's never been around sand before so that should be interesting. We can do what whatever you want. It's our vacation so I didn't want to plan too much." I've talked to Aria and she's agreed to watch Sofia for us for a night. I plan on taking Arizona out and having a romantic evening with her, but I haven't told her because I want to it be a complete surprised.

"Well I for one am excited to go to the beach. I could use a nice tan I'm so pale, plus I get to see you in a bikini so it's a win-win." She says winking at me.

"You're already so beautiful, babe. You don't need a tan. I like you just the way you are." I say kissing the back of her hand.

"Thank you, Calliope, but I looked at myself in the mirror the other day and I looked as white as a ghost. I could use some sunlight. Do you think you're going to talk to your parents at all while we're down there?"

"Maybe. Aria says dad has turned a new leaf and wants to have lunch with the two of us, but I told her that I would only go if you came. Seeing my mother is highly doubtful, I haven't seen or spoken to her in years and I don't think that's going to change anytime soon." I say remorsefully.

"I'm really sorry about that, Calliope. I'd love to come to lunch with your father and Aria. It's good that he's trying, right?"

"I hope so, I guess I'll find out in a couple of days."

"So are you going to take me all around Miami and show me your school and where you had your first kiss? She asks teasingly.

"If you really want. I only kissed boys in high school through, I didn't kiss a girl until college and I have no clue where those ladies are now. You already met Jordan, she was my first real relationship with a woman, and that was in med school. I was a little bit of a late bloomer I guess." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"That's fine, Calliope. I'm just happy that you found yourself because now you're here with me!" Arizona says stopping us from our walk and giving me a kiss.

"Exactly! Although I did have a major crush on this senior in high school, I was only a sophomore so he didn't give me the time of day, but he was soo…" Suddenly the face of Jesse Thompson came into my mind. He was everything I thought I wanted, but it was only a high school crush.

"Calliope Torres had a crush?!"

"Oh yeah. Major crush. He only knew who I was because I was in his science class and we sat next to each other because of our last names. He was your typical high school jock. He was flirty with all the girls, had tons of friends. He was the captain of the basketball team and all the girls would hang around the gym on Friday's because they always practiced with half the team in shirts and the other half shirtless, and naturally he was shirtless. His body was an art of work, I mean my god!" I say reminiscing.

"Calliope!" She playfully scolds.

"He was like a fantasy, or like a celebrity crush. You know nothing is ever going to happen, but it's sometime fun to think about."

"I see…well clearly you've been thinking."

"Oh Arizona please, he's nothing anymore. I haven't seen him since he graduated. It doesn't matter though because he's totally not my type anymore."

"Oh really, well who might you type me now?"

"Blonde, blue-eyes, preferably a teacher, might even have a name of a state. Maybe Alabama, or Arkansas…"

"It would seem I fit the description, but my name is Arizona…"

"Ahh yes! Arizona. Arizona is an extremely sexy name." I say huskily.

"Really?"

"Really." I say turning to her and giving her a loving kiss.

"Mhmm….as much as I'm loving this we should head back to the house for dinner.

"Lead the way!" We make it back to the house in fifteen minutes and head up to our room to freshen up. Once we make it back downstairs the table is set for dinner and Sofia is already seated next to Arizona's dad and it seems as though they are having their own little conversation. It's actually kind of cute to see Sof interacting with Arizona's dad.

"How was your walk?" Barbara asks sitting down.

"Good, we didn't go too far." Arizona says taking a seat next to me. "I see you decided on a Maryland staple."

"Of course I did! Callie has never been to Maryland before so it's only right that she has a Maryland crab cake!"

"Once again, it all looks and smells wonderful Barbara." I say plating some food.

Does Arizona cook for you like this at home?" Her mother inquires.

"Sometimes, but I usually do must of the cooking. It's a nice change of pace from the hospital."

"Oh I bet. I can only imagine what it's like to work at a hospital. Arizona told me about you passing your text, congratulations!"

"Thank you. It was a lot of hard work, but it all paid off."

"My girl is awesome!" Arizona says chirping in.

"My goodness Arizona! This is the first time I've seen your ring! It's even bigger in person." Barbara says grabbing Arizona's hand and inspecting it. "Daniel look! It almost matches the color of her eyes." I just give Arizona a sympathy smile, knowing that it's still a touchy subject.

"I did give her a ring too!" Arizona says moving her hand out her mother's.

"Of course you did, dear and it's lovely." Barbara says glancing at my hand.

"It's a beautiful ring, Callie." Daniel says.

"Thank you. I'm just honored that she wears it."

"How did your parents take the news?" Barbara asks.

"Ummm…"

"Actually Mr. Torres came to speak to me personally. He was happy for us." Arizona says for me.

"That's great! What about your mother Callie?"

I put down my fork and give her parents my full attention, "Actually I don't speak with my mother much. She was never able to accept me for liking women and having Sofia out of wedlock only distanced us more." Arizona places her hand on my thigh for comfort. "I was raised Catholic and although my views have changed some, my mothers have not.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Callie. You're a lovely lady and you've raised a beautiful little girl. Plus you've made my Arizona happy, so excuse me if it's blunt, but it's your mothers loss." Daniel says.

"Thank you. I just wish Sofia could meet her grandparents."

"Daniel and I love your little girl. We'd be happy to have even more time with her."

"Thanks, mom." Arizona replies.

"What kind of work does your father do?"

"He's in business and management down in Miami."

"That's wonderful! What kind of management?" Barbara says enthusiastically.

I look to Arizona and she gives me a nod of encouragement, "He owns T Hotels. The "T" stands for Torres."

"T Hotels? Those are some expensive hotels. They look so gorgeous from the outside. They have them all over the world, right? I begged Daniel to take me to the one in Washington, DC for a wedding anniversary a few years back and he said no because they were too expensive." Barbara says glaring at her husband. "You must of grew up very nicely. You don't seem like a wealthy snob." She says nonchalantly.

"Barbara!"

"Mom!"

"What? I didn't mean anything by it; I just see how those rich kids act on television and stuff. If I grew up with T Hotels money I'm sure I'd spend it every chance I got. Callie, dear you understand me, right?"

"Of course." I say laughing. I love how Barbara just says what's on her mind. It's kind of refreshing, reminds me of Cristina. "If you ever want to go I could get you a nice room to stay in for free, any location."

"Oh we would never ask you for that, if only my husband would stop being so cheap."

"Really, it's no big deal. Although I don't work for my father's business I do have ten percent ownership in the hotels. Anytime you want to stay just let me know."

"I didn't know you had ownership." Arizona says leaning over to me.

"My sister and I both do. Once we were born we each got a share. He wants to keep it all in the family. I don't make any decisions regarding the business unless it's major, but so far nothing has come up."

"I'll bet you all will have a wonderful time in Miami. I wouldn't leave my room if I was staying in a T Hotel."

"Actually mom we are staying with Callie's sister, Aria."

"Oh, well nothing like the company of family. Is she a doctor as well?"

"No, most of family is in business with my father. I'm the only one who is a doctor. I kind of wanted to do my own thing."

"That's admirable." Daniel says.

"It's what I wanted. It didn't go over well with my family, but I'm happy with my decision."

"Of course! You should be proud to be a doctor, that's not an easy job." Barbara affirms. "If I didn't know any better I'd think my daughter was with you for your money. No wonder you could afford such a dazzling ring."

"Mom!" Arizona says speaking up. I look to Barbara and she gives me a playful wink. "You can't just say stuff like that. I didn't even know about that until after met Calliope. I'm not with her for her money."

"I'm kidding, Zona. Calm down. It was supposed to be a joke."

"I thought it was funny." I say softly.

"Don't encourage her, Calliope."

"You used to be able to take a joke, Arizona." Daniel says. "Lighten up."

"Are you and Callie…you know, having relations…intimately? They say it helps calm down people. Endorphins releasing and all that." Daniel coughs and I look down at my plate not wanting to be part of that discussion.

"Mom how much wine have you had to drink? We aren't discussing that. Calliope and I are…we're fine. And for your information dad, I can take a joke! Arizona says sighing and rubbing her forehead. She just leans back in her chair and crosses her arm. I lean over to kiss her little out away and she gives me a squinted glare. We finish dinner shortly after and Arizona and I take Sofia up to give her a bath.

"Mom, Sofia is bathed and dressed in her pajamas. Calliope and I are headed out." Arizona announces when we enter the living room.

"Alright have fun, your father and I will watch Sofia and put her down shortly." Callie kisses Sof on the cheek and then I pass her off to my mother. Callie and I head out the door to the car and make our way into the city.

"So coming up on your left in the next block is my high school. It's a little dark out, but you should be able to see it. Nothing special. Just a large building and a football field." Arizona says pointing out the window.

"Did you go to pep rallies and stuff? I didn't have that because I went to a co-ed Catholic school and we didn't have a football team."

"Yeah, lots of cheering and all the guys wore their jersey's, nothing I cared about. Well except the cheerleaders, they were cute but overly peppy. I couldn't deal."

"That's cute! Is it like what you see in the movies?!" I question animatedly.

"Uh, not really. Maybe, I'm not sure. They were a good excuse to get out of class early. We all wore school colors. Red and white."

"I'm kind of jealous I missed out on that."

"Don't be, it's not all it's cracked up to be." We continue driving for a few more minutes before she pulls into a parking lot.

"We're here. Sal's Bar."

"Who is Sal?"

"He opened the diner, but he died a while ago. He left it to his grandchildren and they are the ones who changed it into a bar. We don't have to stay long, just for a drink if you want."

"I'm down for whatever, babe." We get out and head inside. A few people are there, but it's not crowded. It's has a modern atmosphere. Top 40 hits are playing in the background, and the bar is lit up with dim neon lights. We take a seat on a couple of stools and order each of glass of wine."

"So how often did you guys come here?"

"Usually on Friday afternoons for fries and shakes. It was just a nice way to unwind and talk about stuff. Kids from three different high schools came by so that was cool."

"That's kind what I did, except we all went to my dads hotel and sat in a cabana. But essentially the same thing." The bartender places our glasses in front of us and we each take sip.

"I can only imagine what it was like for you growing up in Miami. It seems like a different life compared to mine."

"Yeah, I understand that, but I like it here. I can see why people would raise a family here. Reminds of me of our house in Seattle a little bit." I finish taking another sip. I notice Arizona is distracted and looking right past me.

"Arizonaaaa?"

"Huh, sorry. I just thought I saw somebody I knew."

"Okay, well who was it?"

"Uhhh…remember Jackie Evans?"

"No! Topless girl! This is hilarious, is that her?" I ask turning around.

"Arizona Robbins!"

"Jackie!" Arizona says putting on a fake smile.

"You're back! It's so good to see you!" Jackie says approaching us. She looks almost like Arizona, but with brunette hair. Doesn't hold a flame to my fiancée. They embrace in a hug and Arizona turns around to introduce us.

"Jackie, meet my fiancée Calliope." I get up and shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Arizona has told me so much about you."

"Really? We haven't talked in forever. It's great to meet you." She says smiling at me. "Engaged huh? Who would've thought especially so young." Jackie says slyly. I can't try if she's trying to throw shade or just making a comment, either way my ears are perked.

"It just happened you know? Moved to Seattle and met the love of my life." Arizona coolly replies giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Seattle? Wow, yeah you really moved far. I'm just in DC, but came up to visit the parents for a few days."

"Same here, we're headed to Miami next."

"Fancy, fancy! The Arizona I knew in high school was so down to earth and chill."

"I'm still the same, Callie's family is in Miami. That's all, nothing fancy about it, Jackie." Arizona says sassily. Clearly this Jackie chick is making Arizona a little bit uncomfortable and I don't like it.

"Uh huh…there's that sharp tone you used to use on me. I didn't mean anything by it."

Deciding to take things into my own hands, I step in front of Arizona a little bit and face Jackie straight on. "It was lovely to meet you, Jackie but Arizona and I only have a few more minutes here and I'd to finish my evening out with my fiancée."

"Of course, right. Well it was nice to meet you. Hope to see you again, Arizona."

"Bye Jackie." She walks away to sit at another table. "I see why I ended things with her. We would be fine for twenty minutes and then she would just start to irk me."

"Seems like a real piece of work to me." I snort.

"She was…that's why we barely talked."

"I'm just going to take that to mean you guys were watching television and not making out."

"Trust me, I don't want to be reminded of me and her together." We stay out about thirty minutes later before we head back to the car luckily without another Jackie interruption.

The next day Daniel surprised us with tickets to an Orioles game. We got Sofia a little baseball jersey and had dinner out. The following day we had brunch with Barbara and Daniel before they dropped us off at the airport.

"Come back to Maryland, okay?" Barbara says giving Sofia and me a hug.

"Of course, we had a great time. Thank you for everything."

"No problem, you're family. We love to see you." Arizona and I switch places and I give her dad a hug goodbye. I felt like this trip was successful for Daniel and I. He is slowly becoming more approachable, and I'm starting to understand what Arizona means when she talks about her loving father. He has a strong demeanor, but deep down he's nice and warm.

"I slipped a slip of paper with Tim's info in your luggage. I hope it helps." He says discreetly.

"Thank you."

"I know I don't have to say it, but take care of my girl."

"I will." I nod in return and pick Sofia up from her stroller to let Daniel give her a hug goodbye.

"Ready, babe?" Arizona asks after saying goodbye to her mother.

"Yeah, let's go." Arizona takes Sofia from her father and gives him one last hug goodbye.

"Have fun in Miami!" Barbara yells.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **AN: Hey guys just wanted to let you know that I'm currently headed back to college (literally in the airport typing this right now) so I'll be distracted with settling back in. Classes start next week so updates will slow down a little, but I'll try for one or two a week. Thanks again for the continued support. If you have any ideas or suggestions let me know…I have some things I want to get out (wedding? Tim? Baby? Mark? More of Sof growing up?) but I'm open to new things. Sometimes I get writers block and can't think of an interesting topic. Anyway, thanks for the support and can I just say I'm so happy that Grey's will be back in a few weeks.**


	36. Chapter 36

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

 **AN: Long chapter…hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Thirty-Six

Arizona's POV

Ahhh yes. The Miami heat is wonderful. As soon as it hit my skin I felt my skin flutter. Maryland was nice, but there is something about this Miami heat that I already love. The flight down wasn't too bad; Calliope and I took turns holding Sofia. Since she's not two years old yet we don't have to buy her a plane seat, but that means she doesn't have her own seat. So, our laps became her seats. I packed some paper and crayons for her to scribble on. Callie offered to have to watch some on her iPad, but I don't want Sof to become addicted to electronic devices just yet. She's too pure for that, once you get addicted to watching something on a screen it's hard to fight it. Trust me I know, I watched one whole season of Orange is the New Black in a day and I'm pretty sure I killed some of my brain cells. Anyway, Aria sent a car service to pick us up. Just driving through the city is a sight itself. Good looking people everywhere, outdoors seating at numerous restaurants, the beach off in the distance, I'm not sure why Calliope left. Suddenly the city becomes a neighborhood and the houses get bigger and bigger. Aria lives by herself so I don't know why she would need such a big house, but I guess that's a rich persons problem. Sofia's little eyes go wide at everything. Her little face lights up at everything outside the windows.

"Miss Torres we're here." The driver says from the front. I look out the window and see a modest size three-story house with a long driveway. She must be home because two cars are parked in the driveway, a black SUV and a convertible.

"This is actually my first time at her home, before she was living in a penthouse suite at the T hotel downtown." Callie says looking out the window as well. "Sofia, you want to see Aunt Aria?" She asks getting out the car.

"Callie!" Aria yells coming out the house. " You guys made it! I was worried I wouldn't be back in time from my meeting. Otherwise I would've picked you guys up from the airport myself. Pass me my niece!" She says reaching for Sofia.

"Arizona! So good to see you again!" She says giving me a side hug.

"Thanks for having us, your house is amazing!"

"Thanks, it's nice. I wish I were here more so I could actually use it. Let's go inside anyway. George will drop the bags off inside." I follow Calliope and Aria into the house and inside my mouth drops. Marble floors, a huge stairway parts off in two directions at the top. From the entrance I can see a pool in the back.

"Damn Aria. You're living large." Callie says taking in everything.

"I guess…it was a great deal so I put an offer down and got it. I wasn't even trying to buy a house but it was too good to pass up. Let me show you to your rooms.

"Rooms? Arizona and I sleep together."

"I'm not dumb, don't you remember when I walked in on your two?" Callie and I exchange a guilty look.

"Most people knock coming into someone else's room, especially when do the door is closed." Callie replies.

"Whatever, I set up a room for Sofia."

"Aria, that really isn't necessary. She can sleep in our room. I was actually going to go out and get a portable crib." I say.

"Nonsense, she's my niece and she will have her own room. I have six bedrooms in this house so it's fine. It's not like I'm going to be popping out any kids soon. Follow me." She says turning around with Sofia on her hip. She leads us up the stairs and takes us directly into Sof's room.

"Right now it's green, but I think I want to change that. What's her favorite color?"

"Aria she doesn't have one right now. She's barely one and half."

"That's just something we can work on, right Sof?" She asks our little girl. "Is she saying Aria yet or aunt? Are you teaching her Spanish? Does she talk much?" She rattles off.

"She will learn Spanish, we're still working on English right now. She says a few words. We're working with her." Callie says looking at me.

"Fine, well we have time this week to work on that. Anyway, I got her a crib, a changing table, a dresser with a few outfits I picked out. Of course diapers, wipes, whatever else she needs. I even got a few sippy cups and a highchair for downstairs."

"It's like we didn't even have to pack a bag for her!" I say looking around the room. "This is really nice, Aria."

"Yeah, sis. You didn't have to do all of that. She grows out of stuff so quick."

"Then we will just buy more! I want her to feel like she has a home here. So when she's sixteen and runs away from you two she can come to me."

"Uh huh…Sofia can you say 'thank you'" to your aunt Aria?" Callie asks walking up to the little girl and rubbing her back.

"Fanks." Sof stumbles out.

"Yeah, that's as good as it's going to get right now."

"It's better then nothing! Gosh she's so cute, tell me you are going to have more soon!" Aria asks looking between Calliope and I.

Callie just smiles and changes the topic, "Can you just show us our room?"

"Oh, is that a sensitive topic?" Aria asks grimacing.

"No, but I want to see our room."

"Okay, okay…it's right across the hall. It has a connecting bathroom suite and you can see the pool. I'll let you guys get settled. I'm going to take Sofia downstairs and show her the other stuff I got her." Aria announces leaving the room. Callie and I walk into our room and it has a large king bed and flat screen mounted on the wall. I make my way into the bathroom, which is much like ours at home, but the color scheme is different and we don't have a pool in the backyard.

I walk back into the room and Callie is lying across the middle of the bed staring at the ceiling. "This house is incredible, Calliope!" I say joining her on the bed.

"Yeah, it's not too shabby. She does appreciate the finer things in life."

"Is this how you guys grew up?"

"Ha! No, our house is like twice the size of this. There are some rooms I've only been in once or twice my entire life. Don't ask me why, but that's just how it was." Callie says propping herself up on an elbow and looking at me. "All this money and wealth gets kind of old after a while, and I know that sounds kind of shallow, but your really start to understand that it doesn't matter. There isn't enough money in the world for my mother to accept me and look at Sofia in the eye. Even if there was I shouldn't have to buy her love and acceptance. I'm her child."

"When you put it like that it makes complete sense. I'm sorry you have to deal with that, babe. We shouldn't talk about it anymore, it's our vacation and I don't want to bring you down."

"It's okay, our kids will never have to worry about that." Callie says leaning down and kissing my stomach of my shirt. "What do you want, a boy or a girl?" She asks smiling. I don't know if this is the right time to having this discussion, but I play along.

"It doesn't matter. I just want a happy and healthy baby." Grinning about the possibility of our future children. "Sofia is going to be a great big sister."

"Yeah I think she will. It might take her a minute to get adjusted to a new child around, but I feel like she will be very protective." Callie moves to straddle me and I lean up on my elbows and give her a questioning glare.

Callie lowers herself and whispers in my ear, "What do you say we practice making a baby now?"

"That may be a little hard considering neither on of us has a…male part." I say cringing at the word. She looks back at me with a playful grin.

"Seriously babe, you can't say 'penis'?"

"Ewww, Callie don't say that. It sounds weird."

"Fine, fine. Although you are twenty-six years old, I think you should be able to say 'penis'"

"Callie!"

"It's kind of funny watching your reaction to the word." She says leaning down and giving me a kiss.

"It's not funny. I've never even seen one in person."

Callie's demeanor changes and she becomes completely serious. "Wait, you never seen a pe—male part before?"

"Nope! Well not in person. I've seen like pictures or whatever in books, but otherwise no. I have no desire to either. Vaginas are much, much prettier." I say matter of factly.

"I kind of agree with you there…but still."

"Callie let's not talk about that anymore, especially with your vagina on my stomach right now." I say motioning to her jean-clad core that's resting on top of my shirt.

"Right, of course…like I was saying. Let's have sex!"

"We just got to Miami. Can we at least go out first, or have dinner? Geez, I don't just give it up for free." I say poking her stomach. Callie decides to ignore me and lean down and kiss me again, but this time with tongue.

I quickly push up against Calliope when I see Aria standing the doorway with Sofia. "So, is this like a normal occurrence in your house, or? I mean you guys could at least wait until I was gone or sleep, or maybe…oh I don't know close the door."

"Sorry Aria."

"Don't apologize babe, she's just jealous she can't kiss you." Callie says getting off the bed and picking up Sofia. Aria just rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, I think her diaper needs to be changed, and I wanted to tell you guys that I hired a chef to come over and prepare us a nice dinner."

"That's nice of you, thanks."

"I'm sure Sofia would love to have her Aunt Aria change her." Callie says.

"I would….but I don't know how and I don't feel like learning today. I do have a cute swimsuit for her. We should go hang out by the pool. You down, Arizona?"

"Yeah, any chance to see Calliope in a swimsuit is a plus for me!" I say jumping off the bed and opening my luggage."

"Before you guys were cute, now it's a little sickening." Aria states walking out the room.

Callie laughs and turns to me, "I'm going to go change Sofia and then we will meet you downstairs." Twenty minutes later I'm sitting poolside in a lounge chair sipping on some lemonade waiting for Calliope and Sofia. Aria is lazily swimming around the pool in a white thin-string bikini. Calliope and he sister are completely different personality wise, but physically they are almost identical. They both have long, raven locks and the same color skin complexion. Aria is slightly thinner then Calliope, and it's evident in her bikini. I would totally be attracted to her physically, but personality wise and emotionally we aren't on the same level and that's perfectly fine with me because I've already fallen madly in love with Calliope.

"So can I take Sofia with me tomorrow morning?" Aria asks popping out the pool and sitting on the edge.

Intrigued by the question I sit up in my seat, "I'm sure it would be okay, you would have to ask Calliope? Where do you want to take her?"

"Aren't you her mother too?"

"Yeah, but we still run decisions by each other."

"Aw, how domestic. Okay, well I'll ask her when she comes out, but I usually do yoga on few mornings a week when I have the time. It helps relax me after all the traveling I do, and sometimes people bring their kids with them. I want to bring Sofia with me." Aria says getting out the pool and picking a towel up to dry herself off.

"I'm not sure if Sof would be able to handle yoga, she just turned one a few weeks ago."

"I promise you she will be fine, I'll watch her the whole time. On the way back I was going to stop at the store and pick us up a few things to take with us to the beach tomorrow. I basically missed out on Sofia's first year, and I barely see her now that Callie and I've reconnected so I want to soak up as much Sofia time as possible." Aria says authentically.

"I get it, I do. Sometimes I wish I were around Sofia when she was first born. I'm okay with it, but you should just check with Callie."

"Check with me about what?" Callie says walking out to the pool while holding one of Sofia's little hands.

Aria claps with joy, "It fits! She looks so adorable! Pass me Sofia, I'm going to get back into the pool."

"Can you say 'thank you Aunt Aria for the bathing suit'?" Callie says walking Sofia over to Aria who is back in the pool waiting for her.

"She can't swim so be careful. You're going to have to hold her."

"I think I can handle my niece, Callie."

As soon as Aria dips Sofia's little feet in the water she starts to giggle and make little splashes. "Did you put sunscreen on her? I know the sun is going down, but she still needs lotion on her."

"Yes, Arizona I did. That's why we took a little while to get out here. She wasn't sitting still for me." Callie says walking over to me, and sitting at the foot of my lounger. Usually I'd be a little upset that Callie didn't wear a bikini because she has a great body, but the one piece she has on now is doing wonders for her…and me. She's wearing a black one piece, but it has cut outs at her sides, showing off her hips and lower stomach. The v-cut is dangerously low to showing off her golden breasts, but is high enough to just tease anyone looking at her. Her delicious curves are on display and I can't stop myself from staring. I can't help if people look at her, and they should because she's gorgeous and all mine, but as long as they don't touch then I'm okay. Only I can touch Calliope, and watching her now is making want to touch her very inappropriately.

"What did you guys want to check with me about?" Callie asks interrupting my dirty thoughts.

"Oh Aria wants to take Sofia with her to yoga tomorrow morning." Callie raises an eye in question and turns around to Aria and Sofia in the pool.

"Please, Callie. It's an hour class so it's not too long. I promise we will be fine."

"I don't know, Aria. You haven't taken Sof out alone. She can be a lot of work. You don't even have a car seat for your car."

"George is going to take us! The guy who picked you up from the airport, and he still has Sofia's car seat. The session is an hour and we will only be in the store for thirty minutes. We will be back in two hours tops!"

"I think she will be fine, babe." I say scooting up behind Callie and kissing her bare shoulder.

"Fine, but two hours tops, Aria!"

"Yayyy! I promise two hours!" Aria rejoices and spins Sofia around. Callie gets up and slowly makes her way into the pool and takes Sofia from Aria to help her swim a little. All three of the Torres girls have smiles on their faces and it warms my heart. I'm happy that Calliope was able to reconnect with her sister, and that Aria has taken so well to Sofia.

"Mommy come join us!" Callie calls out and I quickly make my way into the pool where we play with Sofia until the chef Aria hired comes over and starts to prepare us dinner. We decided to eat outside because it was a nice evening. We ate dinner and talked while overlooking the Miami sunset. We couldn't have planned it any better if we tried. We all went to bed at a decent hour because Callie and I were tried from traveling and Aria had to get up early for yoga. I was awoken the next morning by the blaring sun coming through our bedroom window and the sounds of rumblings outside our door. With Calliope still sleeping I went to go check on the noise and found Aria trying to get Sofia dressed and ready to head out. I helped get Sof ready while Aria put together a little bag for her and then they were off. Twenty minutes later some of the sweetest sounds ever come alive in our bedroom.

"Shit, that feels amazing baby…yesss…" Is what I hear Callie call out. When I came back into the room Calliope was resting so peacefully, but I couldn't stop thinking about her in the bathing suit from yesterday and I decided I had to have her. Plus, we didn't have sex while we were at my parent's house so it's been a while for us.

"Just like that…oh fuck, don't stop Ari." Callie says running her hands through my hair. I currently have the best seat in the house because I'm right in between Calliope's legs with my mouth attached to her clit. Her arousal is intoxicating and I just can't get enough of her.

"Tell me what you want." I say releasing her bundle of nerves and looking up to her. She has her head thrown back on the pillow and her eyes are closed.

"I want you in me." Callie pants. I run two fingers over her wet, glistening folds before taking a long swipe of her liquid juices, which is like honey to my tongue. I tease two fingers around her center and she opens her eyes and glares at me. "Stop teasing me, Ari." She says lifting her hips to try and get me inside her.

"But teasing is fun, Calliope…"

"Not for me….I just want to come, make me come baby, pleaseee."

"Only if you do something for me."

"Anything…name it…" She says getting restless.

"Take off your shirt."

"What?"

"Take. Off. Your. Shirt." I say more firmly. "I want to see all off you when I look up from between your legs. I want to feel your breasts in my hands while I fuck you with my tongue." Callie willingly rips off her shirt and I plunge my tongue into her core.

"Ohh god, oh god…yess Arizonaaa. Fuck me harder. Your tongue feels amazing." Calliope gasps out between breaths. I pull her thighs and body closer to me getting my tongue as deep as possible inside her. I feel her arousal all on my tongue and face and it doesn't phase me. All I care about is making Calliope come.

"God, I love it when you eat my pussy, baby…I'm almost there, Ari…" I grin at her comment and reattach my mouth to her engorged clit. I move my hands up to her caramel breasts and squeeze them. Calliope puts her hands on top of mine and we knead her breasts together.

"I'm gonna come, babe…"

"I want you to come for me baby. I want to see you come for me, only I can make you feel this way."

"Only you, I only want you…yesssss Ari." I move my hands back down and her legs close around my head. I continue my mouth with her clit and plunge two fingers into her come.

"Come on my mouth…come on my hand…come for me Calliope." Her legs tighten around my head, her core sucks my fingers into her and her hands come to my head. I feel her orgasm rip through her body and her legs tremble. I massage my fingers inside of her while lapping up everything she is giving me, helping her to come down from her ecstasy. Knowing I'm the only one who gets to be with Calliope like this makes it even more special. Seeing her in this state is blissfully beautiful and I almost come every time just looking at her like this. I feel the wetness in between my own legs and I know that these panties are a goner. I don't mind though, I'd ruin all my panties if it meant I got to pleasure Calliope like this. I feel her tap my head and her legs release me to come up to her face, removing my fingers from inside her.

"Hi." She says still in a haze.

"Hi back." I smile.

"You're amazing, and wonderful, and sexy, and smart, and all mine. You're everything. I love you, Arizona." Calliope says pulling my face down for a tongue-filled, passionate kiss. Her rapid breathing has subsided and we are able to slowly enjoy each other's mouths and tongues. "I love the way I taste on you." Callie says when we take a break.

"Why do you think I like being down there so much? I can't get enough of you, babe."

"Well you are more then welcome to go down as much as you want. It's all for you." She says smugly. I sit up on my knees so I'm straddling her.

"I have something else for you." She gives me a suspicious glare and I take one of her hands and move it into my underwear.

"Is this? Fuck you so soaked, babe." Calliope smiles while rubbing her fingers along my folds.

"All of that is just from watching you, and feeling myself inside you. Seeing you like that is the sexist thing ever and I can't control myself…obviously." I finish motioning to her hand in between my legs.

"You can't just say stuff like that and not expect me to do something about it."

"Well what are you going to do then?"

"Hmmm.." Callie pretends to think, but I swat her on the arm.

"Tell me."

"Normally I would fuck you with my fingers and watch you ride my hand….but I don't feel like doing that. Today I'm going to make love to you, Arizona because there is nothing more I would rather do. So this is what we're gonna do." She pushes me off her so I'm laying on my back with her hovering over me. "Considering how wet you are and how much I want to taste you I'm gonna save your boobs for last and get right down to business." Calliope makes her way down my body and pulls of my underwear, tossing them to the side. She moves my legs so my knees are bent and my feet are planted on the mattress, opening my legs. She immediately makes contact with my core as I feel her warm tongue along my folds. "I just couldn't help myself, you taste fucking amazing, Arizona. More then that, you're beautiful." She says staring right into my blue eyes. "You're everything I want and need. I want to make love to you, can I do that?"

"I love you too, so much baby. Please make love to me, Calliope." I whisper out. She shows me her mega-watt smile and pushes my legs further open and takes another lick of my folds.

"Oh God, Calliope…" I moan out. She continues to make sweet, adorning, affectionate love to me for who knows how long. All I know is that we are both spent, but quickly hop in the shower when we hear Aria return. Two hours and a light breakfast later, we are laid out on the beach. We have one umbrella and everyone is lying on a towel in the sand. Sofia has a little hat on and is playing with some beach toys. Aria is wearing a yellow bikini, much like the one she wore yesterday. I opted for a green two-piece, and once again my Calliope is wearing a sexy bathing suit. It's a two-piece red bikini covering her in just the right places. She is laid back with a pair of designer sunglasses one just enjoying the sights and sounds of the beach. I am lying on my stomach reading a book and keeping an eye on Sofia while Aria is reading a magazine.

"So Dad wants to have dinner with us today?" Aria announces. I look to Calliope and her face instantly went from relaxed to annoyed.

"I thought we were having lunch tomorrow?"

"I know, but I spoke with him today and he said he wanted to do it tonight at my house. Is that okay?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Of course you do, you can say no, but I think he's changed Callie. Give him a chance, if not you never have to speak to him again."

Calliope and I make eye contact and we make a silent agreement.

"Fine, you can tell him he can come over tonight for dinner, but I swear if he says one wrong thing I will kick him out of your house, Aria."

"Fair enough." She says throwing her hands up in surrender.

"Do you want to take Sofia in the water?" I ask her, trying to cheer her up again. She leans over to me and gives me a peck and nods. We splash around in the ocean for fifteen minutes before coming back to Aria and our towels to dry off.

"How's the ocean?" Aria asks.

"Cold, but refreshing" I say drying off and playing with Sofia in the sand. We sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Aria speaks up again.

"Oh my God…is that who I think it is?" Calliope and I both turn our attention to Aria who is looking off into the distance.

"Who are you talking about, Aria. There are like twenty people over there?"

"You can't miss him, that boy in high school who you used to fawn over. Justin…Jackson…Jesse! Jesse Thompson, right?" That name rings a bell since Calliope just mentioned him to me a few days ago. Now I'm anxious to see this Jesse guy. "Well would you look at him, he's gotten better with age. Do you see his body? I think it's time I reintroduce myself." Aria says getting up and walking over to him. "I'll invite him over." She calls over her shoulder.

"No, don't do that!" Callie says, but is too late for Aria to hear.

"Why not? I kind of want to meet him myself." I look back to Aria and see the man she's talking to. He's not what I was expecting, he's better looking. Calliope was right, he is attractive, aside from the part that he's a male, he's very handsome. It seems he's kept up with basketball or some type of physical activity because he is in tip-top shape.

"Oh God, they are coming over." Callie says hiding her face behind me.

I turn around to face Calliope. "Are you nervous right now? Oh my gosh, you're blushing." It's actually cute to see Callie like this, hiding from her high school crush. She's usually so badass and takes charge over everything.

"Callie, you remember Jesse, right?" Aria says slyly. Callie nods her head and reluctantly gets up to greet him.

"Callie! Get over here, don't act like we didn't have science class together! You know you totally saved my ass!" He says enthusiastically, flashing his pearly whites. Callie relaxes a little bit and shakes his hand.

"Hey Jesse, it's been a while."

"A handshake? I think we're past that." He says and gives Callie and big hug. She told me they didn't talk much, but from the looks of things he seems comfortable around her. I notice him check out Callie's ass and I immediately don't like it. Who does he think he is looking at my Calliope like that.

"Aria told me you were here for vacation? How long are you staying we should definitely get together."

"I'm only here for a few days, heading back to Seattle soon."

"Seattle? Wow that's far, what do you do out there?"

"I'm a surgeon, orthopedic surgeon." Callie says smiling. Clearly she is loving all his attention, it just makes me gag. Such a pretty boy.

"Seriously? When I broke my hand I went to an ortho surgeon, but I got to say they were not as hot as you." Jesse says raking his eyes over her body. Now I'm truly regretting her decision to wear that bikini. I look to Aria and she is just smirking off to the side. He looks to Sofia and smiles. "And who is that little girl? She's adorable."

"Oh that's Sofia." I say picking her up, moving to stand next to Calliope.

"Sofia. Gorgeous kid. I'm sorry, I'm Jesse who are you?" He says offering me his hand.

"Oh that's Arizona, she's my friend." Callie says not even looking at me. Friend? What the fuck? I hear Aria fake cough in the background. "Fiancée! Not friend, this is Arizona Robbins, my fiancée." Callie says correcting herself and I give her a squinted glare.

"Fiancée? I guess a congratulations is in order. I didn't know that you were…"

"Yeah, well after high school I started to understand myself better..." She says laughing. Clearly the lesbian fiancée thing didn't faze him because he's still looking at Calliope like a piece of meat.

"Babe, I think Sofia is tired from the beach, we should take her home." I say more to Jesse then Calliope.

"What? Oh yeah, of course." I pass Sofia to Calliope and Jesse's eyes go wide.

"She's like your twin. Is she yours?"

"Yeah, just turned one a few weeks ago."

"Wow, well happy belated birthday, Sofia." He says to the little girl. "I thought she was Aria's"

"Ha! Me? A kid? You're funny Jesse." Aria pipes up.

"Can I? He asks Calliope.

"Sure of course."

"You don't even look like you had a kid!" He says bouncing Sofia up and down on his hip. Of course Sofia laughs, personally I can't stand the sight of him holding my kid. It's one thing to hit on my girl, but it's another to do it so obviously in front of me with my child. I don't even think Calliope is registering everything, she's just happy her high school crush is talking to her. "You must work out."

"Oh believe me she does, we actually went a couple of rounds this morning in bed." I say directly to him, hoping he gets the message.

"Arizona!" Callie glares at me.

"Hey, it's no thing. I can totally see why." Jesse says with a smug grin. I can't stand him anymore. Before it was cute, not it's just rude.

I take Sofia from him and pass her to Aria. "Alright, I think it's time to go. I would say it was a pleasure, but."

"Excuse her, she's just tired." Callie covers for me. Tired my ass.

"I get it, look I gave Aria my number so if you guys want to meet up before you head back just give me a ring. Nice see you, Callie." I'm sure it was, Jesse.

"Yeah, you too. Take care." Callie says wave goodbye to Jesse. "Arizona, that was rude."

I scoff at her comment, "Rude? You have to be fucking kidding me, Calliope. He was totally hitting on you, and you were soaking it up." I spit out angrily.

"No he hasn't, and no I was not."

"Uh Callie, she's kind of right." Aria says packing up her things.

"I haven't seen him in forever, I was just talking to him. I mean what are the chances we see him today? It's like how we ran into Jackie in Maryland. "That's a weak comparison, and she knows it. "And she saw you topless!"

"Oh please, Callie! That was nothing and you know that. Jesse wanted to fuck you right here on the beach with the way he was looking at you!"

"Arizona!"

"And what was that 'friend' slip up? Huh?"

"That was kind of messed up, sis" Aria says.

Callie turns around and stares at Aria. "Can you just take Sofia to the car, please! We will meet you there." Aria walks off with Sofia leaving Calliope and I to finish packing up.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that and you know it. I was just nervous and…"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Don't be like this, Arizona. I'm sorry. Honestly. I don't want him or anyone looking at me like that, you know that. Only you, babe." She says standing in front of me and holding my hands. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, just annoyed…he was good looking though." I say sheepishly.

"Not as good-looking as you."

"Yeah, yeah sweet talker. You sister better not call him." I say taking my hands back and folding my arms.

"I doubt it. Are you still upset?"

"Yes." I say lying. Callie just gives me a kiss.

"Now are you still mad?"

"Yes." Another kiss.

"Now are you still mad?

"No." My hold breaks and I succumb to my amazing fiancée. I can't stay made at her long, and Jesse's isn't worth it. I know she didn't mean anything by him.

"I like it when you smile."

"Well I like it when you make me smile, Calliope."

"Can we go home now? I need a nap, especially before my father comes over."

"Yes, please! I need a nap with my friend."

"Ha-ha. I get it."

"You started it, babe!" I say jokingly.

 **AN: Thanks for reading. Next is Papa Torres/Callie's romantic surprise for Arizona. Happy Friday!**


	37. Chapter 37

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Callie's POV

Okay, so the beach wasn't as successful of an outing as I thought, but Sofia seemed to enjoy herself if there's a silver lining. As soon as we got back to the house she was practically already sleeping. Her eyes were fluttering close while I was bathing all the sand off her. Arizona and I each took quick showers before going down for a nap as well. I think she's still a little upset about the whole Jesse situation, and when I think back on it I probably, no I definitely could have handled it better. Hopefully my day with her tomorrow will cheer her up. Before all of that can happen we have to get through dinner tonight with my dad. Aria and Arizona both have said that my father is coming around and I should give him another chance, so I will tonight. I will listen to what he has to say and hopefully he will be honest and truthful. If not, I don't have the energy to keep playing games with him. My life is in a really good place right now, and I don't want him to interfere with that. Once again Aria has hired a chef to come over to prepare a meal. I would've offered to cook, but I just would've used it as a distraction instead of paying attention to my father. So now we are seated waiting for my father. I'm sitting next to Arizona with Aria saving a seat next to her for my dad across from us. Sofia is still upstairs sleeping, and I'm a little happy about that because depending on how tonight goes I don't want my dad rubbing off his negative energy on my precious, innocent daughter.

"Are you sure he's coming tonight?" I ask impatiently. My dad is rarely late.

"Yes. He will be here, something must of come up." Aria answers. "In the meantime let's talk about tomorrow. Everything is still good, right?"

Happy by the change of topic I look to Arizona and smile, "Yes, everything is good."

"So who is going to fill me in on what's happening tomorrow?"

"Aria is going to watch Sofia during the day while I take you out for something special." Arizona looks between Aria and I and has a suspicious smile on her face.

"Calliope…"

"It will be fine, I promise. Be ready by ten in the morning, and dress casually. Also bring a bathing suit." I finish taking a sip of my wine. "What are you and Sof going to do while we are gone?"

"Well considering how much you freaked out over taking Sof to yoga with me, I was just thinking we would hang out here. You guys should be back by the early evening it's not too bad. Maybe we will go out for lunch."

"I just get nervous when Arizona or I am not around her. Hell I got nervous when she was with Mark and that's her father. Just text me if you guys go out."

"Of course…maybe Peter can bring out the salads, I'm starving and I don't know what's keeping father." Just as luck would have it the doorbell rings. "I'll get it!" Aria exclaims excusing herself. I look at my fiancée and just gives me a comforting smile and a quick peck on the lips. Aria comes back into the dining room with my dad at her side. Arizona and I stand when he comes into the room, but we all quickly take our seats. Peter comes out of the kitchen with salads for everyone and we wait for him to leave before we began talking.

"Calliope, Arizona thank you for having dinner with me."

"Of course, Carlos. It was our pleasure." Arizona says warmly.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is Sofia?" I'm slightly taken back by his questions because before he always said 'your daughter' or 'your child' instead of her actual name or 'granddaughter'.

"She's upstairs resting." I answer flatly.

"Will I get a chance to see her?"

"I don't know…depends on how tonight goes."

Sensing my tension, Aria decides to speak up, "Daddy, why don't you tell Callie and Arizona what you told me a few weeks back?" She says nodding towards us.

"Right, of course. Calliope I want to be around for Sofia's life. Aria told me she went to her birthday party and had a lovely time. Sofia has done nothing wrong and I've come to realize that. She's a Torres and needs to be raised like one."

"What do you mean she needs to be raised like one?"

"She deserves the best, much like what you and Aria got. Is this daycare you send her to the best one possible? What about preschools and elementary schools? She needs to have the best education possible. She needs to be engaged in social activities, and athletics when she gets of age. You live a modest life in Seattle, which is okay, but it's not the best. Every child deserves the best and I can give it to her." Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell is getting at? Of course Sofia deserves the best and I plan on giving it to her.

"Dad, Arizona and I can provide the best for Sofia. We have, she doesn't want for anything. She has everything she needs and more. She just turned one. The daycare is more then capable of taking care of Sofia. Right now, Arizona is watching her because she has the summer off. I don't know what you're trying to get at."

"Dad, this wasn't what you told me, where is all of this coming from?" Aria asks confused.

"When we talked and you told me everything it raised a few concerns."

"Concerns?" Arizona asks, now intrigued.

"I don't know if 'concerns' is the right word, but I just worry that Sofia isn't given the best. I have resources, Calliope. Let me use them to help you."

"With all due respect, Carlos. We don't need your help raising our daughter. Sofia is a completely happy child. Quite honestly I take offense that you are so concerned about your relationship with your granddaughter, rather then your relationship with Calliope. You won't get to be apart of Sofia's life if you aren't part of Calliope's and I will make sure you have no contact with Sofia personally if you don't start respecting and accepting your daughter."

Is it bad that I'm slightly turned on right now hearing Arizona talk like that? Clearly my father wasn't expecting that from Arizona, and honestly neither was I. We sit in silence for a little bit before Peter comes back into the room and clears our plates. I hardly touched my salad, but I don't even care.

"Dad, you told me you wanted to work on your relationship with Callie."

"You right Aria, I'm sorry. I guess I got ahead of myself. Arizona you are correct as well." He says looking at my fiancée. "Calliope, I'm sorry how I've acted lately. Not even the last few months, but the last few years. You're my daughter and I'm your father. That will never change. If you wish to live your life with Arizona that is your choice." He says somewhat sincerely. He looks to Aria for approval and she just gives him a little smile. His answer seems a little rehearsed, so it's hard to tell if he is one hundred percent serious. I do give him some credit because what he just said is more positive then anything he's said about me in the last few years. I just hope he isn't saying that to convince me to let him be part of Sofia's life. In the back of my mind I can't help but think he wants to essentially start over with Sofia and turn her into what he wanted me to be. I don't think my father is that manipulative, and there is no way in hell that it I would let it get that far.

"That's great, dad but I'm more then just living with Arizona. As you already know we're engaged and are going to get married some day." I take Arizona's hand and give her a warm smile. "We will have more children and those children will be your grandchildren as well. You can't just treat Sofia like she's the golden child. You have to accept all our kids. Most importantly you have to see Arizona as an equal. She's going to be my wife; and she already feels like it to me. She makes me unbelievably happy and we would love to share that happiness with you if you decide you want to be in our lives. Don't ask me to move back to Miami, don't try and set me up with a man. Just love me for being me. Please." Arizona gives my hand a tight squeeze, but I don't break my gaze from my father. This is the last time I'm explaining myself to my father. There will be no more little speeches or me pouring out my heart to him.

"Calliope, I promise you have my full respect, acceptance, and most importantly, love. As do you Arizona. I know I don't deserve one, but I would love another chance to show you how serious I am. Above all I'm your father and a parent should never turn on their child regardless of anything. I am ashamed that I turned by back to you. I can never get that time back. I didn't like not talking to you all those years, but I thought it was the right thing to do. I know now it wasn't. Ever since Aria came back from meeting with you and she told me everything I was jealous. She was happy to have her sister back and I wanted to have my other daughter back. I'm glad that you are successful, although I still wish you were in the family business, I'm happy that you are succeeding in your profession. As you know marriage isn't something to be taken lightly. If you have found your life partner in Arizona then I wish both of you all the best. I don't want to get a phone call ten years from now saying you need a divorce lawyer, there is only so much I can take, Calliope."

"Daddy, no one is getting divorced, I promise." I say letting out a light sigh. A silent weight has been lifted off my shoulders and it feels like I can breathe a little better. The tension in the room is gone and everyone has a smile on their face. "I'll give you another opportunity to be in my life. You only get one chance with Sofia, if you mess it up there won't be a second."

"You have my word, Calliope."

"Well I think I deserve a thank you." Aria exclaims. We all just give her a perplexed look. "I mean I'm kind of the reason why we are all back together. So a thank you would be nice."

"Thank you, Aria." Arizona says, I just ignore her request. Aria is always so full of herself.

"The next course is ready." Peter says coming into the room with two plates. "You told me to let you know when I heard noise from the baby monitor in the kitchen. I believe Sofia is up."

"Thank you, Peter." Aria says before he returns to the kitchen to bring out more food. "Callie, can I bring her down?" I guess this is an appropriate time for my dad to meet Sofia.

"Sure." I nod and Aria dashes upstairs. The rest of us begin eating in silence. Five minutes later an alert Sofia is walking into the living room with the help of my sister. "Dad, do you want to meet your granddaughter?" I ask. He turns around in his chair and sees Sofia for the first time in person. Aria picks her up and passes her off to my father. He stands up and starts rocking her from side to side.

"My goodness Calliope she looks just like you. I've never seen her father, but she's a Torres through and through." He says proudly. "She has your hair and your eyes."

"Thanks, daddy." I can't help but smile at the scene before me. I honestly didn't know if I would ever see it. Arizona is quietly snapping photos on her iPhone. The rest of the evening involves my dad acquitting himself with Sofia and everyone talking. We stick to light topics and enjoy being around one another. After my dad leaves we stay up with Sofia and talk with each other. We decide to go for a night swim because no one is tired because of our late afternoon naps. Luckily after forty-five minutes in the pool everyone is ready for bed. The next morning comes and I wake up before Arizona and Sofia. Aria is up in the kitchen eating some fruit.

"Make sure Arizona leaves at ten, I'm headed over there now to get things set up."

"Relax sis, I got it. You have a good day with your girl and I'll keep my niece company." She winks.

"Thank you, we should be back six five, six at the latest."

"Yeah, yeah…bye!" Aria says shooing me out the kitchen. I decide to take Arizona on my yacht. Well it's actually me and Aria's. We got it as a gift from our parents a few years ago. It has three levels. I barely use it being that it's docked in Miami and I live in Seattle. Aria on the other hand uses it all the time, but she let me have it today. There will be one chef and one captain on the ship. I've arranged for us to have brunch and pretty much relax all day. The weather is great and it will be nice to have some alone time with my fiancée. Once I get to the boat I say hello to Charles, the captain, and Mike, the chef. We put together a little menu and then I set up the top level with towels and lounge chairs. I also took this time to sit down and write a letter to Tim. I didn't want to make it too long but I just asked that he contact me when possible. I gave him my email address, as well as my address at the hospital and my phone number. I didn't give him the new house address because I don't want Arizona to freak out if something comes in the mail. Hopefully I'll hear from him soon. I decide to go back down to the first level to wait for Arizona. She should be here any moment now. I had someone pick her up and bring her straight here. As soon as I see the car approach I hop off the boat and go greet her.

"So imagine my surprise when I woke up and you weren't there. Then Aria forces me into a black car and doesn't tell me where I'm going."

"Well you here now and that's all the matters." I say taking her hand and walking her along the dock to the boat.

"Calliope, where are we?" She asks looking around. There are other boats docked at the marina too. "Why are we around boats and yachts?"

"I'm taking you out on the water today!"

"You're what?"

"I'm taking you out on the water! Captain Charles is going to take us out for a couple of hours. Did you bring your bathing suit?"

"Uh yeah, but…you have a boat?"

"It's a family boat…but yes. I have a boat, well yacht but that's almost the same thing." Still a little speechless, I help her on board and we meet with the captain.

"Who is this lovely lady, Ms. Torres?"

"Captain, meet my wonderful fiancée, Arizona." They shake hands and smile.

"It's lovely to meet you Arizona. Today is a perfect day for going out so it should be a smooth ride. If you have any questions feel free to find me in the control room. We will be moving shortly. Have a good time ladies."

"Thanks, Captain!"

"My pleasure Ms. Torres. It's nice to see you again, come back again soon!" He says walking away.

"Let's go get changed, then we can head up to the top level."

"Okay, sure…" She says hesitantly.

"Arizona, are you okay? Are you afraid of boats or something? I ask concerned.

"No, it's not that. It's just I wasn't expecting this. Thank you, Calliope."

"I just wanted to do something nice for us. It is our vacation after all. As soon as we head back to Seattle I'll be wrapped up in work again. I just wanted to do something for us, hopefully something we'll remember."

"I remember everything about you, Calliope." She says gripping my hips. I put my arms around her neck and give her a lustful kiss on the lips.

"Let's go get changed, okay?"

"Fine." I take her hand and we walk down the stairs to the lower level. There's a small bathroom, and a medium size master bedroom.

"Ohhh Calliope did you bring me down here to change or to just have your way with me?"

"Maybe both." I say with a quick wink. "I'll change in the bathroom and you can change out here."

"Calliope I've seen you naked plenty of times we can just change in the bedroom together."

"Actually we can't because if I see you naked, especially around a bed, I won't be able to keep my hands off you and we'll never leave this room."

"Are you sure that's such a bad thing?"

"Normally no, but today yes. I have brunch planned for us on the upper level and there is a Jacuzzi. So, I'll be out in five minutes. Chop chop!" I clap. I make my way into the bathroom and switch out of my day clothes and into a light blue bikini. I ruffle my hair a little bit and rub on some sunscreen. I step out the bathroom and see Arizona sitting on the bed in a royal blue bikini. Her hair is slightly wavy and falls just below her shoulders. She is absolutely stunning.

"Calliope, you look pretty." She says getting up and standing before me.

"Thanks, so do you. I like this color on you." I give her another look over and take her hand. "Ready to go up?"

"Of course! I wanna check out this Jacuzzi!"

"Alright then let's go!" We head up to the top level and Mike is there standing next to the table with our food on it.

"Mike, meet Arizona, she's my fiancée and the person who I set all this up for."

Mike extends his hand to Arizona, "It's lovely to meet you. I hope you and Ms. Torres have a lovely time. The food is all out as well as the drinks. Let me know if you two need anything else."

"Thanks Mike"

"My pleasure, of course." He nods and walks away.

"Where is he going?"

"He has a small room on the first floor. Do you want to eat?"

"Yeah in a second. Look at this view." She says walking over to the railing. "Miami is truly beautiful. Are we sailing to any place in particular?" Arizona asks turning to look at me. I walk up to her and wrap by arms around her from behind.

"Nope, nowhere in particular. I told him just to sail around for a few hours. We should be back by sunset." I kiss the back of her neck and put my head on the shoulder. We watch as the dock gets smaller and smaller as the boat begins to move away. There is a nice breeze and being on the water helps cool is down from the smothering Miami sun. After a few minutes we decide to sit down and eat. I kept the menu light with just some fruit, French toast, yogurt and granola. Mike also has a light lunch prepared for us later. We sipped on mimosas and talked about dinner last night with my dad. She was happy that he came around and thinks he is here for the long haul. We looked at the pictures she took of Sofia with him. After we ate we sat on the lounge chairs side by side and took in the sun. Lying on my back with my eyes closed and sunglasses on, I feel a shadow above me.

I lift up my glasses and find my fiancée staring down at me. "Arizona?"

"Can we go in the jacuzzi now?"

"Yeah, of course. Why do you look sad?" I ask sitting up at attention.

"I'm not sad, I just didn't want to interrupt you. You looked so peaceful." She says shyly.

"Babe, don't worry about that. We can do whatever you want." I get up and we walk to the back of the top level where the jacuzzi is. We both step in slowly, adjusting to the temperature and sit down on a seat.

"Ahhh, this feels amazing." Arizona says relaxing into the bubbling water. "We need one of these at home."

"Babe, our bath has almost the same exact jets."

"I know, but it's something about being outside. The contrast of a cool breeze and the warm water is comforting. I want one at home."

"Okay, I'll see what we can do about that. Come here." I say pulling her towards me. "I want to ask you a question." She raises an eyebrow in question but comes to sit on my lap. I pull her as close as possible and wrap her legs around my waist. "Don't get mad, okay?"

"Oh gosh, nothing good starts with that.

"I was just wondering if…"

"If…."

"Do you ever feel like you're missing out?" I ask quietly.

"Missing out on what?"

"I don't know like your twenties. I mean you're only twenty-six and you're already engaged, raising a child with me. You just finished grad school a year ago. We've only been together almost nine months. Does it feel fast to you? I'm not doubting being with you, I just thought maybe this is a lot for you."

"Calliope, what are you talking about?" She asks cupping my face. "Where is this coming from?"

"I guess it's just something that's always been in the back of my mind. Aria is a couple years older then you and her life is so different. She travels wherever and whenever, she goes out with whomever, she has nothing holding her down. Her only responsibility is her job. Then Jackie made that comment at the bar about you already being engaged."

"Okay, well first off don't listen to anything Jackie says. Second, I absolutely love my life right now. Sure a year ago I didn't think I'd be here, but I'm happy that I am. Aria and I are two completely different people and you know that. I've always been a family person. I grew up with two loving parents, an annoying but awesome older brother. I always wanted to get married, you know how I felt about kids but now that has totally changed. So maybe some people think we are moving fast or that I'm too young to be in this position, but I don't care about that. If anything your little speech last night to your dad confirmed everything for me."

"But you'd tell me if something was up, right?"

"Of course, Calliope. Where is all this doubt coming from, baby?"

"I don't know…like I said it's something I've always thought about. Then when your mom brought up the wedding and Tim at breakfast. You got upset, you said we would talk when we got home, but maybe it's getting to be too much…" I say looking down at the bubbles around us.

"Callie…Callie will you please look at me." I slowly raise my head and meet her eyes. "I promise you everything is fine. We do have some stuff to talk about when we get home, but it's nothing major. I love you and Sofia so much. I'm the luckiest person in the world. I mean let's be real, how many people get to say they are sitting in the lap of Calliope Torres on a yacht in Miami?"

"Arizona…"

"I'm serious, babe. Life doesn't get much better then this." She says laughing. I don't know where the self-doubt came from, but it has slowly been creeping up on me. I guess I just needed some reassurance. "Are we good now? I really want to get back enjoying my position."

"Yes, we're perfect. I'm sorry for bringing it up, especially right now."

"Don't be sorry, I'm happy you voiced your concern, but you whole heartedly have nothing to worry about." I smile at her with all my doubts completely gone and she leans down to kiss me. Soon our tongues and mouths do their familiar dance and I find myself needing to feel more of Arizona so I undo her top and throw it out the side of the jacuzzi. My mouth immediately wraps around a pink nipple and a moan escapes from Arizona's lips. I feel her body push into me more and I use my other hand to massage other breast.

"Jesus, Callie don't stop…that feels so good baby." Arizona husks out, within twenty minutes Arizona is naked and I'm topless in the jacuzzi. We continued to explore and enjoy each other's bodies and private time. Once we finish we dry off and wrap ourselves in towels and eat a late lunch. Soon we are headed back to dock fully relaxed, rested…and satisfied. Once back in the house we relived Aria of her babysitting duties as she goes out for a drink with a friend. The following day we do some light shopping and hang around town with Aria. It's our last night in Miami so we decided to go out to dinner. Sofia was able to say 'Aria' and Aria was ecstatic for the rest of the evening.

Once we got back on Sunday we had a lazy day. We did loads of laundry, went grocery shopping and got the house back in order. I went to bed early being that I had to get up early for work on Monday. That being said I was ten minutes late to work, which isn't how I want to start my first day as an attending. I snuck into the back of the room for the attending's meeting hoping to hear the end of the Chief's speech.

"What did I miss?" I whisper to Alex who is standing near me in the back.

"Nothing much, be nice, work hard, make Seattle Grace the best hospital in the country, the usual. How was your vacation?"

"Good…actually great. Much needed."

"Did you and Arizona…ya know?" He asks sleazily.

"Whether we did or we didn't is none of your damn business, Karev."

"Sheesh let a guy live a little."

"Whatever…I'm gonna set you up. Hopefully once you start getting laid you'll stop questioning me about my sex life."

"You know—"

"Oh look, the meetings over, bye Alex." He rolls his eyes and walks out of the room.

"Torres! Just a minute please!" Chief Webber calls. Shit, I probably shouldn't have been late this morning. I walk through the crowd and come face to face with the Chief.

"Sorry about this morning, I was—"

"Nonsense, I have something else to ask you. I need your help with something."

"Um, okay. How can I help, sir?"

"Since you're back today, the head of ortho started his vacation. He'll be back in a few days, that being said we got a case that needs your attention. A kid came in early this morning with a broken leg. We would have passed it off to someone else, but he had to get some general surgery work completed. Bailey just finished up and the boy is in recovery. Take a look at his scans and consult with Bailey and Dr. Mitchell. Dr. Mitchell is new and I thought this would be a good case for them to sit in on. It's nothing major, but I thought you could use this case to help Dr. Mitchell get introduced to the hospital."

"Sure thing."

"Great. Dr. Mitchell" He motions for someone to come over, "I'd like you to meet Callie Torres. She's an ortho attending and well liked at this hospital. She will get you up to speed on everything and would be more then likely to answer any of you questions. If for some reason she can't you can come to me, but I know you'll be in great hands. I'll check in with you two later." Chief walks away, but I barely noticed, I barely heard anything he just said because of the sight before me. Dr. Mitchell….as in Jordan Mitchell.

"Callie, it's great to see you again." She smiles.

This really can't be happening. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm the new pediatrics attending."

"I'm sorry?" I know I did not just hear her correctly.

"Well don't look so shocked. I took my boards and applied for the position."

"Why? What happened to L.A.? Mark?"

"We broke up, I wanted more and he didn't. He's still caught up over some girl, Lexie…I believe she works here too. This was a perfect chance for me to get away. Start new, kind of like what you did. You know, after you left me."

"But why Seattle? I'm sure you got other offers."

"You're right, I did but none of them were as good as Seattle Grace. You don't look happy to see my Callie. I thought we ended things on good terms last time?"

"We did, but in all honestly who wants to work with their ex?"

"Well I'm more then just your ex, I was your first. You may have kissed other girls in college, hell you may have even touched them, but I was your first. That's something you'll never forget." She takes a step closer to me, leaving barely any room between us, "You'll never forget the first time I took my fingers and ever so slowly pushed th—"

"Torres! You're back, the meeting is over and we need to discuss the course of action on Sam Williams. Chief said he talked to you." Bailey interrupts, thankfully. Jordan backs away and grins at Bailey. "I see you've meet Dr. Mitchell. Let's go!" She says turning around and exiting.

"I really look forward to working with you, Callie." She grins knowingly. She walks away and leaves me alone in the room. I just need to shake it off. She's here so I'll just have to deal. I'm not gonna let her mess me up. If I need to play nice, I'll play nice. Besides, Arizona and I are great. I don't even think about Jordan that way. I haven't for years, but something about her being here isn't sitting right. It's a little naïve of me to think she came all the way to Seattle for me. That's just crazy, right?

"Torres! You got a promotion and now you can't hear? I said let's go!"

"Sorry Bailey, here I come."

 **AN: Mmmm…more Jordan drama? Thanks for reading!**


	38. Chapter 38

All credit goes to ABC/Shondaland…I don't own anything.

 **AN: Can I just say that I love some of your comments about Jordan? You guys are hilarious, and I mean that in a good way. Jordan is back, but don't automatically assume the worst, although it won't all be pretty. A lot of heavy things are going to start to come up…still working on how to integrate everything. Give me some time…this my first fic. Anyway, here's another update. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Arizona's POV

 _We should go back to Miami. I miss vacation._

 **Me too babe, the hospital is killing me already.**

 _I'm sorry about that. I don't know how you're working… I'm still recuperating._

 **I'm one my third cup of coffee. I wish I were back at home with you and Sof in bed.**

 _Me too! Come back to us!_

 **I wish…**

 _Can we come up for lunch to visit?_

 **I would really like that but I don't think I'll have much time.**

 _Fine…well do you want anything special for dinner? I'm in the cooking mood._

 **I don't think I'll be back before nine…hopefully before ten though. You and Sof should just eat.**

 _I don't like this…_

 **Neither do I, but the head of ortho is out so I'm swamped.**

 _Okay, well I'll wait up. Can't sleep without you._

 **I know what you mean…can we talk tonight?**

 _We talk every night…_

 **I know, but…tonight I really want to talk.**

 _Is everything okay?_

 **Yeah…it's better if we talk in person. The OR is ready for me I have to go. I'll text you when I can. Give Sof a kiss for me! Love you.**

 _Love you, too! Go be a badass._

 **Always ;)**

I kind of wish Callie didn't say that she wanted to talk because now my mind is trying to think of what she could possibly want to discuss. We just talked a few days ago in Miami and I don't think anything has changed between us. I can't dwell on it too long because when I look up from my phone I see an animated Sofia sitting in her highchair waiting for me to feed her.

"Alright Miss Sofia…what do you want to eat?" I turn around and grab some Cheerios for her to nibble on while I find something more sufficient for her to eat. "I was going to take you to have lunch with mama at the hospital but she's busy so it's me you and kid. I'm feeling like a BLT sandwich, but that might be a little much for you so maybe I can make you a quesadilla…or a hotdog. You feeling like cheese or a hotdog?" Sofia just gives me a blank stare.

"Dog." Sofia says stuffing her mouth with Cheerios.

"Hotdog it is!" I have a feeling she's thinking about an actual four-legged dog, but she likes hotdogs so I'll give it to her. Being that it's a nice day I decide to have lunch at the park. So after I make my sandwich and cut up her hotdog in little pieces I pack everything up and we head to the park. Once there we set up a little picnic and dig into our food. Afterwards I help Sofia play with some of the obstacles at the park. There are a few others kids there with their parents and I talk with a few of them. After about an hour we head back home and she goes down for her afternoon nap. Now that I have some time to myself I can finally think about how I want to tell Calliope that I want a baby. I've been thinking about telling Calliope about this for a while, but I didn't want to do it on vacation. When Callie brought up all her doubts the other day in the jacuzzi I almost slipped up and told her I wanted to have a baby. I couldn't believe she was sitting there doubting me when I've had babies on the brain for weeks. I understood where she was coming from; we aren't exactly the conventional couple. We've done things a little backwards, but it works for us. I honestly think I'm ready now. I want to move forward with Calliope and in our relationship. Sure I'm nervous as hell thinking about having a kid, from the pregnancy to the actual baby being born and raising it, but it's something I really want. If anything, being around Sofia has calmed my nerves a little bit. Being in her life has changed mine so much and I absolutely love it. It's not just me though; I have to talk to Calliope. I think she will be okay with the idea, hopefully more then okay maybe even thrilled and excited! Surprising myself even more, I want to carry our first kid. If Callie wanted to I would be okay with that, but I get excited thinking about the prospect of me carrying our baby. Ever since I talked with my mother about Tim's situation I realized that I might be waiting a while for Tim to come home. Honestly if he wasn't in the military I would be halfway done planning our wedding. It's will be a long process for Callie and I to get pregnant, it's not we can just sleep together tonight and find out in six weeks that I'm pregnant. It might be a little stressful, and I'm sure it will be expensive. I know money isn't a major issue for us, but it's still something to think about. Since Callie wants to talk tonight maybe I'll bring it up and we can openly talk about. We've both said that we want kids, but that's as far as the conversation goes. Ever since I've been in a relationship with Callie and having Sofia around I've been thinking about raising my kids with Calliope. She's such a great mother and will do anything for Sofia. I know I want her to be the other mother to my children. Then we got engaged and that just validated my thoughts even more. We're both committed to our relationship and want to spend the rest of our lives together, so this just feels like the natural next step.

"Arizona! I'm home!" I hear Callie call from downstairs. She texted me when she left the hospital so I was awaiting her arrival. The rest of the afternoon and evening was quiet for Sofia and me. I think we are both still tired from our trip. I was just lying in bed with the television on looking through a magazine when Callie walked into the room. "Hey babe." She says joining me on the bed resting up against the headboard. I lean over and give her a welcome home kiss. "I'm going to hop in the shower, okay?"

"Sure…then we can talk after. I actually have something to talk to you about too."

"Oh? Everything alright?" She asks getting off the bed before going into the bathroom.

"It's perfect! We'll talk after you get out. What time do you have to be in tomorrow?"

"Ten…but I think it will be another long day."

"Okay, well I'll be here when you get out."

"Ten minutes tops!" She says before closing the bathroom door. Now that she's actually here I can't focus on anything besides the baby conversation. I almost forgot that she had something she wanted to discuss with me too. Every minute feels like an hour and I can't wait for her to come out so I decided to walk into the bathroom. The steam automatically consumes me and I can barely make out Calliope with all the fog on the shower walls, but I can tell that her back is turned from me.

"Callie…" She turns around and rubs a small circle on the glass wall so she can see me.

"Arizona? Did you want to join me?" Callie asks with a slight grin.

"No…not right now. Um, can we talk?"

Callie turns around and rinses out the shampoo in her hair. "Right now? I'll be out in a sec."

"Can we have a baby? I want a baby." I whisper out unsure of how to bring up the topic. I doubt she heard me over the running water.

"What?"

"I said I want a baby." She turns off the water and I grab her towel for her. She steps out of the shower and wraps herself in the towel, standing right in front me.

"Did you just say you want a baby?" I can't read her face so I don't know if she's happy for upset. Now I'm regretting blurting it out like that. "Arizona….did you just say…"

"Yes."

"So you want a baby?" She says cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah…Yes. Yes, Calliope I want a baby. Your baby…well our baby."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I've been thinking about it for a while and I really want this. I'm ready and I want this for us." We stand before each other waiting for someone to say something. I start fidgeting with my hands and bite on my lower lip. "Callie, please say something."

 **"** Okay." She says with a slight grin.

"Okay?"

"Yes, Arizona! Let's have a baby!" She says wrapping me up in a hug. I'm slightly taken back by her reaction, although I'm glad that she's happy. "God, I love you so much, Ari!" She grabs my face and kisses me three times.

"Wait you're happy about this?"

She releases my face and holds me at arms length, "Happy? Of course I'm happy, Arizona! I'm over the moon! I want all my future kids with you! I didn't want to say anything because I wanted to give you time. I was hoping you didn't want to wait until your brother came home and we got married because that could be a while and I wanted to start a family with you. I would've waited, but I'm so happy that you brought it up!" Callie releases her hold and walks into the bedroom to change into her nightclothes. I follow her back into the room and return to my spot in the bed, up against the headboard watching her move around the room. "This is the best news I've heard all day! Well all year, except for when you accepted my proposal, and when Sofia turned on….but you get the point. So how do you want to do this?" She asks joining me in the bed.

"I want to carry our first one, unless you want to. I'd be okay with that too, but then I thought about your job and how it's demanding…I have time off now and even when classes start again it's still less stressful then you working at the hospital. It's not that I don't think you couldn't handle it, I mean clearly you did with Sofia, I just—"

"Arizona! You're rambling is cute, but it's unnecessary. If you want to have our first child then that's fine! Just so you know though, my job is second to you and Sofia. Being with you and having a family with you will always come first. If you wanted me to have our first child I would've done it in a heartbeat."

"It's not that I don't want you to carry, it's just…"

"Trust me, Arizona. I get it. This is awesome, babe!" She says giving me another kiss. "Sof will be excited! We won't tell her yet until it's official and real, but I think she will happy to have another kid around. Wait until you tell your mom, or Aria! They will go crazy! I guess we should empty out one of the guestrooms and get it ready, right?"

"Sure, but nothing has even happened yet. It's probably going to be a while."

"I know…that kind of sucks. Hey, come into the hospital tomorrow and have a basic exam, just to make sure everything is in tiptop shape. I mean last time I was down there everything looked good, but hey, I'm just an ortho doctor." She says humorously.

"Callie! You're so corny!"

"I know, bad joke but seriously come in tomorrow. You can drop Sof off at daycare for an hour and get checked out."

"I don't even have an appointment, and you're really busy."

"I can get you in to see someone and I'll make time. Just text me before you come in and I'll work something out. If you rather do it in private then that's okay too, you can just come and find me afterwards."

I take her hands and give her an honest look; "I want you there. I want you part of every step. I'm a little scared, but more excited and happy. I know that I need you by my side through everything."

"Of course I'll be there babe, I wouldn't miss it!" She lifts up our joined hands and gives them a kiss. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"I think after we got engaged I started thinking about our future even more, especially with the new house and everything. Then when we were at my parents and my mom and I talked and it felt like it was the best thing for us. I still want to marry you and I can't wait to marry you, but you know where I stand on that right now. I didn't want that to hold us up on everything though, and I felt ready to do this for us. For our family, it just felt right to me, but then I got a little anxious talking to you about it. I know we talked about having kids, but we never said when and I didn't know when the right time was to bring it up, hence why I kind of just blurted it out."

"You never have to be anxious or nervous to talk to me about anything, Arizona. I'm glad that you were able to think everything through on your own. Ever since I saw you interact with Sof and take such great care of her I knew I wanted to have kids with you. I didn't want to rush anything. I may have brought it up in six months to see where you stood, but I'm pleased I don't have to do that now. I really, really want this, Ari." Callie says earnestly.

"Me too, babe."

"You're going to look so cute with a baby bump, and I'm going to spoil you even more and you'll probably hate me after a while, but I won't care." She says self-assured. "I wish I had someone around when I was pregnant with Sof. Mark was good and did everything I asked, but we didn't love each other so something always felt like it was missing."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that…I wish I were there for you."

"It's okay. I got an awesome kid out of it. Everything happens for a reason. I love Sofia with everything I have, and I will love our next baby the same." She says rubbing my stomach.

"You do know I'm not pregnant, right?"

"I know, but now I can't stop thinking about it now!"

"Callie it's a little strange that you're just rubbing my stomach." I say moving her hand away.

She lets out a fake pout, "Fine, I'll stop."

"Good! Wait…tell me what you wanted to talk to me about."

"Huh?"

"You texted me earlier saying you wanted to talk to me tonight…what's up?" I notice her demeanor change and she shifts away from me on the bed a little bit.

"Jordan is back." She says softly. That quickly gets my attention. That's not the name I want to hear when discussing expanding my family.

"Jordan? Like your ex? What do you mean she's back?"

"She took a job at the hospital. She's the new pediatrics attending at Seattle Grace. I saw her today, we worked on a case together and the Chief wants me to show her around and get her introduced to the hospital."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I feel nothing…I mean I was upset at first and rightfully shocked. I don't even think Mark knows she's here. If he did and didn't tell me that would be a bitch move, but I doubt that. It's annoying, but hopefully I won't have to see her a lot. I wanted to tell you so you know. She doesn't mean anything to me. How do you feel about me working with her? I don't want to make your uncomfortable."

"It's a little strange, but I guess I can't do anything about it. I fully trust you around her. Do you think she came back for you?"

"I honestly don't know, but it doesn't matter because I want nothing to do with her…at least not personally. I'm sure she's a great doctor."

"Well did she say anything to you?" Callie breaks hey gaze from me, and right then I know Jordan must have said something. "Callie…you can tell me."

"She didn't get to finish, and truly I'm glad she didn't but she just mentioned how she was my first time and you never forget your first time. She actually thought that I would be happy to see her."

"Huh…interesting" Callie might not realize it now, but I can see what Jordan is trying to do. She's trying to get into Calliope's head and right now it doesn't seem to be working, but if they are going to be working together I'm sure Jordan will try again. You only bring up old memories with an ex to try and jog their brain of all the good times you guys once had together. When Jordan came for Sofia's party I gave her the benefit of the doubt, maybe I shouldn't have…

"Hey, it doesn't matter what she said. I just wanted to let you know so there were no surprises. I don't want to talk about Jordan anymore. I'm happy we talked tonight though! I excited for us, babe."

I shake my head to rid my thoughts of Jordan and focus on Callie. "Me too." I give her a kiss and then turn off the lights. We scoot down from the headboard and pull the covers up over us. We fall asleep in our normal position, with Callie behind me and her arm resting across my mid-section.

I just dropped Sofia off at the hospital daycare while I have my doctor's appointment. I make my way to the nurse's station on the orthopedic floor to see where Calliope is. Lucky for me, one of the few nurses I know is working the desk.

"Hey Anna, is Callie around?" I ask the young lady.

"Let me check….she should be out of surgery in ten minutes. She usually comes right up. Do you want me to page her?"

"No, it's okay. I'll wait."

"Sure thing, Arizona. Anything else?"

"Nope, thank you…actually do you think you could page Jordan in pediatrics?"

"Uh, sure…do you know Dr. Mitchell? She just started a couple of days ago."

"She's a friend…she came to Sofia's birthday party." I say stretching the truth just a little. Anna doesn't need to know everything.

"Oh lovely…I'll page her right now. She shouldn't be too busy being that she just started."

"Great! I'll just have a seat in the waiting area." I walk over to the seating area and pop a squat in a chair waiting for Dr. Mitchell. I don't know what I'm going to say, but something needs to be said. Within five minutes I hear a familiar voice.

"Hey Anna, I was paged. I thought Callie was still in surgery, I don't have another ortho case right now."

"Oh she is, Callie didn't ask for you though, Arizona did." Anna motions over to me and I get up to greet Jordan.

"Arizona? This is a surprise." Jordan says with a slight sting.

"Yeah, well I just had some time and Calliope told me you started at Seattle Grace. Is there a place we could talk?"

"Uh, sure….follow me." We walk down the hallway before turning into an on-call room. Once inside she closes the door and stands before me, with her arms crossing her chest.

"So, how can I help you?"

"This won't take long. I actually have a doctor's appointment with Calliope. First, let me just say congrats on your new job, that has to be really exciting. You must've worked hard, I know Callie did."

"Thanks, it was—" I put up my hand to stop her.

"Yeah, I'm not done. See Callie and me have an honest relationship. Last night she came home and told me you started working at Seattle Grace. I have to say I was surprised. Then she told me what you said to her about you being her first time and all that. That doesn't seem like appropriate hospital talk, but what do I know I'm just a teacher. What I do know is that I don't like you talking to my fiancée like that. It's rude and distasteful. Now I understand that you and Callie have to work together sometimes, and I can't help that. I'm sure you all will save lives together and that's great, but I won't have you coming on to my fiancée. Your loss was most certainly my gain. You and Calliope are over, I thought you understood that when you came to our house for Sofia's birthday party, but clearly you didn't. I don't know what happened between you and Mark, but I really don't care. I actually liked you when I first met you, but now I don't know what to think. Surely you aren't dumb enough to come back to Seattle for Callie when she's in a happy and stable relationship because that would be straight up delusional." I take a step forward, effectively breaking the personal space barrier and lowering my voice. "See Jordan you may have been Calliope's first, but she will be my last and I hers. Whatever you had in medical school is over; it's been over for years. It sucks when you see something you can't have, doesn't it?" I take a step back and put my hand on the door handle getting ready to leave. "I'm glad we got to have this chat, Dr. Mitchell. I hope for your sake we won't have do have another one, because it won't be as pleasant as this one. Good luck at Seattle Grace, and welcome to Seattle." I finish with a smile and exit the room before she can say anything back. I make my way back to the nurse's station and see my beautiful fiancée scribbling some notes down.

"Hi Dr. Torres!"

"There you are!" She says turning around and closing her notes up, "Anna told me you were here. I know I told you to text me, but I left my phone in my locker. I got you an appointment, you ready to head up?"

"Yep! Couldn't be more ready!"

"Great!" She gives me a quick peck before taking my hand and walking us through the hospital.

 **AN: Feisty Arizona made an appearance! Thanks for reading!**


	39. Chapter 39

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

 **AN: FYI all the pregnancy/ fertility drugs stuff I kind of made up. I did a quick Google search, but by no means is what I write totally accurate Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Callie's POV

It has been six weeks since Arizona's initial doctor's appointment. As we thought, everything was fine and the doctor, Dr. Caplan, was able to start Arizona on some fertility drugs to get her body ready. I administered the shot to Arizona everyday for the required amount of time before we went back into the office three weeks later for the first insemination. We decided on artificial insemination because it was what Dr. Caplan recommended for us right now, if for some reason it doesn't work after multiple tries he talked to us about the possibility of trying IVF. Hopefully we won't have to try too many times. The conversation on what kind of donor we wanted was easy. Arizona wanted someone with a clean bill of health, of course, as well as a Latino and someone who looked like me so our child would be as close as a combination of the two of us as possible. I agreed and we thought it would also be beneficial for Sofia to have a sibling who looked like her. Even so, we could very well still have a child that took after Arizona strongly and that was okay too. We both know that the Latino gene will probably dominate, the chances that we have a blonde, blue-eyed baby are slim, but whatever the baby looks like we will both be happy because it will be our baby. Dr. Caplan explained to us that the chances are slim for it to work on the first try, and I told her personally at home the same thing. We both were excited, but didn't get our expectations too high. Even so, when Arizona took a pregnancy last week and the outcome was negative we were both disappointed.

 _Last Week_

 _Arizona placed the pregnancy test on the bathroom counter and started her phone timer "So now we wait."_

 _"In a few minutes our life could change, babe!" I say from my seat on the edge of the bathtub."_

 _"Has it been two minutes?"_

 _"Arizona it's been fifteen seconds, if even!"_

 _"Ugh, this is annoying. I need a distraction! Distract me, Callie." She says walking up to me and putting her hands on my shoulders._

 _"Okay…what did you and Sofia do today?"_

 _"We did some coloring, watched a little television…we made lunch together, and went into town for some errands. I got us a puzzle! I love puzzles, we then came back and worked on that, but she got bored after five minutes, she had a nap, then we made dinner together again for you. Then you came home. We live a simple life; it's you that's working hard at the hospital all day._

 _I pull her down to sit on my one my legs and wrap my arms around her waist, "All I so is save lives…soon you'll be back in front of a classroom teaching America's youth. Huge responsibility."_

 _"Yeah, yeah I guess…I still have six weeks left of break. I think Sofia is getting spoiled with all of our quality time."_

 _"I'm jealous you guys get to hang out all the time."_

 _"We miss you, it sucks that you work so damn much sometimes."_

 _"I know, I'm sorry. Trust me, I much rather be here with you guys. When the baby comes I'll take off time."_

 _"We would really like that." Arizona says giving me a kiss, it doesn't get a chance to deepen because the phone beeps letting us know that the time is up. "You get it. I don't want to look." She says nervously._

 _"You don't want to look?" I ask amused._

 _"I mean I do, but I want you to first." She says getting up so I can stand up. I go over to the counter and pick up the stick. I look at Arizona and she's waiting for my reaction. The stick reads negative, but I can't think of how to tell Arizona. She was really excited for all this, and so was I. "Callie? What does it say?"_

 _"I'm sorry, babe. We can try again, we knew this was a possibility, right?"_

 _"Say it." She says quietly._

 _"Arizona…I don't want to."_

 _"Please, Callie…"_

 _"It's negative. I'm sorry, Arizona." I quickly cross the distance between us and wrap her up in a hug._

 _"I'm sorry, Calliope."_

 _I push her back and grab her shoulders, "Hey, look at me." She raises her glance at me and I see her blue eyes that I love so much on the brink of tears, "It's not your fault, okay? I really need you to understand that, Arizona. We can try again when you want, but know that you couldn't have done anything differently. It's rare that everything works perfectly on the first try."_

 _"I know, but I just thought…I don't know, things would be different for us. We did everything right, and I felt good, ya know?"_

 _"I know, it's going to happen though. It will just take some time. Some couples have to wait years and years. We are just getting started. We can try a few more cycles before looking at other options. We are going to have another baby, Arizona. Don't get discouraged."_

 _"I'm sorry…I don't know why I'm acting like this. We knew this could happen."_

 _"It's okay to be sad, I'm sad too. What can I do?"_

 _"I just want to lie down in bed. Are you off tomorrow?"_

 _"I don't have to be in until the afternoon, we can go out to breakfast with Sof if you want. We haven't done that in a while."_

 _"Yeah, that would be fun. Let's go lie down." She says pulling me into the bedroom with her. She settles down into her side and I lean down to give her another kiss._

 _"I'm just going to go get some ice-cream for us. That usually makes us happy."_

 _"Mhmmm, ice-cream. Sounds perfect. I love you, you know that?"_

 _"I do, and I love you too. I'll be right back."_

 _"Hurry!"_

Present Day

A week has passed since the first failed attempt and we are back to our regular selves. Arizona is going back on the fertility drugs next week so we can try again. Right now I'm looking for a few minutes of rest before finishing the last couple of hours of my shift. I found an empty on-call room on the orthopedic floor and have successfully locked myself in here. I lie down on the small bed and relax into the mattress. I pull out my phone and realize I have four-missed text from Arizona.

 _"Calliope…"_

 _"I was thinking about you earlier"_

 _"In the shower…all alone. It made me think about the last time we took a shower together…"_ A couple of days ago Arizona joined me in the shower before work and I couldn't resist my naked and wet fiancée. Ten minutes was all we needed, although I would've loved to have more time with her _._ We have been lacking some consistent quality time. Usually when I come home we have a couple of hours before we go to bed and then I have to be in early. Then of course I get paged in the middle of the morning, so we've been absent in personal time. Not only with Arizona, but Sofia too. I don't realize how fortunate I am to have Arizona around because I would feel even guiltier if I've been putting Sofia in daycare all this time. After tonight, I will have a couple days off and I plan on spending all my time with my girls.

 _"I wish you were here with me. Love you. Text me when you can."_

The messages were sent an hour ago, but I reply anyway hoping she's by here phone.

 **"Just got your messages…was in surgery. I wish I were there too."**

 _"Third time this week you missed dinner."_ Usually I would be home by now, but being an attending means I need to teach interns. That has been the major difference for me between being a resident and an attending. The Chief has got on my ass about not teaching and putting in enough time with the interns, so I've been staying back a few hours a week to help them. It's annoying, but part of the job so I do it. None of them will be as good a surgeon as me, but I try to help them as much as I can.

 **"I know, I know…sorry. Pretty much caught up on my intern teaching hours, I'll be coming home earlier next week."**

 _"Good. I could've used your help in the shower. It's no fun doing it alone."_

 **"Tonight it's you and me. Promise."**

 _"We shall see Dr. Torres..."_

 **"What did you do to yourself?"**

 _"Oh, wouldn't you like to know. Maybe I'll show you when you come home. ;)"_

 **"Fine. Two, three hours tops! What are you doing now?"**

 _"About to give Sofia a bath…then story and bedtime."_

 **"Give her a kiss for me and tell her I love her. I'll be home as soon as possible."**

 _"Will do. See you soon."_

I put my phone back down and close my eyes for ten minutes before my phone interrupts me. I don't recognize the number, but decide to answer anyway.

"Hello?" There is some static and movement in the background that is making it a little hard for me to hear who is on the other side of the receiver.

"Callie, can you hear me?"

"Uh, barely. Who is this?"

"One sec…" The noise calms down, and I can finally hear the other person clearly, "Callie, hey. It's Tim! I got your letter!" He says a little out of breath.

"Tim! Hey! How are you? It's so good to hear your voice."

"Yeah, you too. I'm good, trying to stay out of harms way. I got you letter regarding Arizona, but it was a little vague. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is great. I didn't want to say too much in the letter because I thought it would be better if I talked to you over the phone."

"Understandable…I don't have much time to talk, so what's up?"

"Right, of course. Long story short I asked Arizona to marry me and she said yes! I'll let her tell you all the details, we've put the wedding on hold because she wants you there to dance with her."

"First of all, congrats! Arizona told me she was going to propose to you, but I guess you beat her to the punch. It might be a while before I come home, so tell Arizona don't hold anything off for me. I'm sure we will find a time to celebrate when I get back."

"I know, but she really wants you there. My reason for writing you is to see if you can get some time off to come home? Anytime would be enough. She really wants this, Tim and I want to give it to her."

"I'll see what I can do. The time has to be approved, so it may be a few weeks to a couple of months before I can get a definite answer and date to come home."

"Okay, well you just handle stuff on your end and let me know as soon as you can."

"Callie, how do you plan and putting together a wedding without her noticing?"

"I have a few ideas, as long as you show up everything will be fine."

"Alright, I trust you. Look, I'll put in my request for time off and I'll either call you back or e-mail you."

"Thank you so much, Tim!" I say enthusiastically.

"Anything for you and Arizona. I have to go, but take care of Arizona and I'll be in touch."

"Of course, stay safe."

"I will…oh and Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"How is she doing?" Tim asks genuinely concerned, "I know she doesn't like when I'm away."

"She's handling herself. It's the one part she has trouble letting me in, but I'm watching out for her."

"Thank you. Tell Sofia her Uncle Tim said hi…you know, when she's not around Arizona. I hope I can pull this off for you two."

"I will…just show up and be ready to dance. Everything else will be handled."

"Great…I trust you, Callie. Hopefully I'll see you guys soon!"

"Can't wait! Thanks, Tim!"

"Sure thing…gotta go! Love you guys, bye!"

"Bye!" I was totally not expecting that call, but I'm glad I was around to answer. Hopefully he can get time off and can come to our wedding. Now I just have to make sure everything comes together nicely. I probably won't have a lot of time from when Tim tells me he's coming home, to when he finally arrives. Tim sounded good over the phone. I truly hope he's taking care of himself because so many people want him to come home safely; I know I do. Hopefully Arizona won't hate me too much if I plan the wedding without her. I'm thinking about asking her small questions here and there to see what she would like. I think I may need to contact Barbara, I'm sure she'll be willing to help. It seems that I won't be getting a few minutes of sleep because my pager goes off. I'm working on my second case with Jordan since she's been here. Oddly enough we've been getting along and all personal stuff has been left to the side. I hope it can stay that way, Jordan was never a malicious person but I still wouldn't put something past her.

"Mama!" Sofia yells when I walk into my bedroom. My consult with Jordan was quick and I was able to leave the hospital early. I make my way over the Sofia who is sitting on Arizona's lap getting her hair brushed.

I pick her up and give her a big kiss on the cheek, "Hey big girl!" I give Arizona a kiss on her forehead as well.

"You're home early."

"I missed you guys and I haven't read Sof a story in bed in a while. I'm glad you guys are still up."

"You're in luck, I was about to read her a night time story, but since you're here you can do it. What do you think, Sof?"

"Mama read me night story?"

"Yea, Sof. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She says wigging out of my arms. I put her down and she pulls my hand and leads me to her room.

"I'll be right back." I throw over the shoulder to my fiancée who just gives me a smile and nod in acknowledgement.

"Mama I paint today!" Sofia says with delight. "Mommy help me too!"

"She did, huh? I can't wait to see it." Thirty minutes later I return to my bedroom and flop down on the bed on my back.

"Tired much?" Arizona teases.

"A little, I swear I've never heard Sof talk to much."

"I just think she misses you. She's been asking why you aren't at dinner. I tell her you're at work, but that answer doesn't work any more. She doesn't understand why work would prevent you from having dinner with us."

"Stupid interns. I should be back to a more consistent schedule next week. I don't like missing dinner either; the hospital food is nothing to brag about. I told Sof to think about what she wants to do tomorrow since I have the day off." I move up the bed and lie my head down in Arizona's lap and look up at her. "How was your day?"

"It was good. I got my teaching assignment for the upcoming school year."

"That's cool, what did you get?"

"I'm still teaching history, but now I'm teaching seniors."

"That should be interesting. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I like teaching older kids. They are more mature and laid back; at least I was as a senior."

"All I kept thinking about was college, after I submitted all my applications I just coasted through senior year, all the stress was gone. When do you start?"

"All teachers have to come in for teacher orientation in a couple of weeks, and then classes start in just under a month. I'm excited to see Teddy again; she's been traveling with Henry ever since Sof's birthday party. Maybe I'll even be pregnant by then." She says cheerfully.

"You might just be! You go back on your fertility drugs next week, then we can take another pregnancy test two weeks after that."

"I hope it works this time."

"Everything will happen in due time. I promise." I get off the bed and pull Arizona up with me. "Now I need to take a shower, and I think you should join me."

"Callie, I took one like two hours ago."

"I know, but then you texted me that you were alone and thinking about me in the shower. Then pictures of you all naked and wet popped in my head and I haven't been able to get them out since. Plus, this time I can help you out…" I say with a sly smile.

"I don't know…I think I did an okay job by myself." She playfully jokes.

"Why settle for 'okay' when you can have awesome, mind-blowing, and incredible with me?"

"I see someone is mighty sure of themselves." Arizona laughs, "I guess I'll give you a chance to prove yourself."

"Good! Now let's go." I say pulling her into the bathroom with me. Ten minutes later the bathroom is filled with steam and I have Arizona pushed up against the shower wall, next to the running water, with my mouth attached to hers. One of my thighs is pushed between her legs and I can feel her grind down on it. I move to the pulse point on her neck and instantly hear a moan come from her pink lips. With one hand on her hip, the other begins to massage one of her breast. I flick my thumb over her nipple and that elicits a yelp from Arizona.

"Callie…"

"Hmm?"

"Your mouth…I want your mouth on me." I leave her neck and take as much of her as I can into my mouth and swirl my tongue over her nipple. "Oh yesss Callie…that feels so good." After a few minutes I give her other breast the same attention before kissing my way down her slick body and kneeling before her. I look up at Arizona and all I see in return is lust filled eyes and a panting, glistening body.

"God, you're gorgeous, Ari. I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too, and I would really love it if you would get to work down there." She says putting her hands in my hair and bucking her hips against my face. I smirk to myself at her comment and gently lift up one her legs and put it over my shoulder. I run my fingers along her slit and I can already tell how wet she is. I move my hands to grab her ass cheeks and pull her closer to me. I take a long lick of her folds before taking her clit into my mouth and flicking it with my tongue. "Oh fuck, Callie!" Arizona says while pulling my head closer to her center. I alternate between flicking and swirling her bundle of nerves before I release it and lick her folds again and taste her sweet, sweet juices. I put her leg back down and stand up again. She pulls me in by the back of my neck and we connect in a hot, steamy kiss full of tongue. I continue to use one of my hands to rub along her slit collecting her moisture, I tease her entrance with two fingers and I feel her thrust her hips against my hand trying to gain more friction.

"Eager, are we?" I cheekily joke when are lips part.

"Yes, Callie I am because I've been thinking about having your fingers in me ever since I took my shower earlier!" She says with a slight attitude. "Can you just—" Arizona begins but is quickly cut off when she feels me sink two fingers into her hot, wet core and begin moving around inside her.

"Can I just what?"

"Ju-just do that…keep doing that." She says slumping her head against the wall.

"You're so wet, baby. I love it when you get this wet for me…you feel amazing around me.

"Deeper, baby…I want more of you." I wrap one of legs around my waist, which allows me to plunge even further inside her. "Yess Callie…keep going baby, don't stop. Fuck me harder, Callie!" I feel Arizona's nails dig into my back and it just spurs me on. I increase my thrusts and use my palm to rub against her clit. "Almost there, baby…shit I'm about to come."

"I got you, babe…just come for me Arizona." Within seconds Arizona releases and moans my name at the same time. It's so sexy watching her like that; I'll never get enough of her. I hold her body steady against the wall until she can stand on her own again. I quickly kneel back down in front of her and lick up everything she gave me before she taps my head for me to come back up.

"I wasn't done there…" I playfully whine.

"Kiss me, Callie." Arizona says and I give her another passionate kiss. "I taste really good on you."

"That you do babe, that you do." Our tongues connect again and our kisses become more relaxed and drawn out. "I hope that was better then doing it alone."

"Are you kidding me? My fingers don't stand a chance when you fuck me like that, baby."

"Glad I could help!"

"You can help whenever you want…did you come too?"

"Almost…just looking at you alone got me there, but it's okay I just wanted to please you." I say honestly.

"That's very sweet of you Calliope, but it's no fun if I come alone. I say we finish this shower, dry off quickly, and go again in bed."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah…all this free time has allowed me to catch up on some readings. Let's just say I read about a new position in Cosmo that I really want to try out…." She says with a haughty smile.

The next morning I woke up early to hang out with Sofia. I let Arizona sleep in a little because she's been busy with Sofia almost everyday, so I thought I'd give her some time off. Sofia and I made breakfast together for Arizona and when she came downstairs we ate together as a family. It was a nice change of pace, and Sofia was happy to have both parents around because she just talked her little head off. Arizona and I decide to take Sof shopping for some fall clothes, with the new season approaching. Sof thoroughly enjoyed that, but after a few hours started to get cranky so we came back home and put her down for a nap. Arizona and I went down to the basement to watch some television and talk with one another. We decided to lie down on the couch so we could cuddle with one another. I'm leaning against the arm of the couch with Arizona lying in front of me with her head against my chest.

"I think we should look for a babysitter." I suggest casually.

"What? Why?"

"Just so we can have someone else look after Sof."

"I'm perfectly capable of watching her, Calliope." She says faintly irritated.

"I know that, but think about when you go back to work? If we don't have to keep her in daycare all day long, I don't think we should. If we had a babysitter Sofia can just stay at home. They don't have to come everyday, but a few days out the week would be nice."

"I don't know, Callie…at least at daycare she will gain social skills with the other kids there."

"Yeah, but sometimes she's there for hours on end. Plus if we had a babysitter we could go out more, like we could see a play or something."

"Callie, I've never heard you once talk about seeing a play." She deadpans.

"True…but if we had a babysitter we could see a play! Or go out to a movie, dinner…"

"Why the sudden need for a babysitter?" Arizona asks.

"I just think it would be nice to have someone come over and watch Sof from time to time. That way we could do more adult, couple things. I'm not talking everyday, but maybe a few times a week. They don't even have to start until you go back to work, but it would be nice to start looking for someone and to get them used to our lifestyle so they know what to expect when watching Sof. I also want Sofia to feel comfortable around them, and that's going to take some time, but no harm in looking, right?"

"Maybe…I'm still not sold on the idea. We can come back to it."

"Just promise me you'll think about it."

"Fine." We go back to watching television in comfortable silence before a question pops into my brain.

"What kind of wedding cake do you think you'd want? Out of curiosity."

"Oh easy! Red velvet! My favorite."

"Hmmm…interesting."

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh some nurse at the hospital is getting married and was discussing it at lunch the other day. She wanted vanilla." I lie.

"Ugh, so basic. Vanilla is birthday cake, not wedding. Wedding is most definitely red velvet…for me anyway."

"Yeah…I agree." Red velvet cake…cross that off the mental checklist. I have a feeling I should start writing this wedding stuff down.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	40. Chapter 40

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Forty!

Arizona's POV

"How are you feeling?" My fiancée asks holding my hand while sitting on a stool right next to me on a patient table in a flimsy hospital gown. Calliope and I are waiting for Dr. Caplan to come in for our next round of artificial insemination. I'm nervous and anxious, plus this chilly doctor's office isn't helping. Callie has been giving me the fertility drugs everyday with a shot that makes me queasy for about five minutes. Besides that, everything was been solid for us. Like she said, Calliope has been coming home earlier every day and hasn't missed dinner with Sofia and I in weeks. It's nice to have our little family unit back in order, although it going to change a little with me going back to teaching in two weeks.

"I'm fine, Callie. You've asked me that five times today and it's only nine in the morning."

"I know, I just want to make sure you're doing fine." She says brushing my hair away on my forehead. "You're so strong, and I'm so happy that you're doing this for us." Callie says looking into my eyes.

"Thank you, Callie, but like you said I'm doing this for us. I'm happy to do it. I just hope it works. Baby fever has definitely taken over, and the hormones aren't helping." I say with a laugh. "I almost bought a onesie I saw the other day while out shopping. Just a few weeks ago we got Sof new clothes, and she's growing up so quick. She's going to be two before we know it, then five, and thirteen, soon she'll be going off to prom with some boy or girl who just wants to lose their virginity on prom night. I'll de damned if I let some emotional and hormonal teenager deflower our daughter!" I finish with a huff.

"I think we are getting a little ahead of ourselves, babe. Just calm down, you need to be relaxed for this procedure, okay?" She says lovingly. "If it makes you feel better, I promise to chaperone Sofia's prom."

"No, that won't help. Everyone knows the real fun happens after prom. Besides, I'm going to need your help at home with our other kids. I don't know how many we'll have or how old they will be, but I know that I probably won't be able to handle them by myself."

"Okay, okay…how about we just focus on getting you pregnant first right now." Callie says giving me a peck on the lips.

"You're right. Where is Dr. Caplan anyway with the male juices?" I say fidgeting with my gown.

"I'm sure he will be in soon, I think we are his second appointment. What time do you have to be at the school?"

"Ten-thirty. They are having some light refreshments starting at ten, but I don't think I'll make it for that." Today is orientation at the school. It's really for the new teachers to get introduced to everyone and learn about their new positions, but the other teachers are strongly urged to come. I'm excited because I finally get my own classroom and I have a homeroom, which means I'll have to come in to work earlier, but that's okay. I always liked homeroom in high school, my teacher came in with snacks sometimes and it was just a nice way to start to the day before jumping into classes. Teddy is going to be there today too, and it will be nice to see her.

"Ladies! Sorry for the hold up. How are we this morning?" Dr. Caplan asks walking into the room.

"We're good!" I say flashing my dimples.

"That's good to hear. So are we ready for round two?" He says pulling up a seat and sitting at the foot of the patient table. He snaps on some latex gloves and gives us each a warm smile.

"Yes, we are ready. I've been giving Arizona her fertility drugs every morning just like you said!" Callie states like a proud student.

"Very well, Dr. Torres. How are you feeling after the shot is administered, Arizona?"

"Slightly queasy, but it doesn't last long." I say honestly.

"That's normal. Now, I know you don't hear this often from a man, and Dr. Torres don't hurt me, but I need you to spread your legs for me Arizona." Dr. Caplan says jokingly. At first I was a little skeptical about having a male doctor, but Callie assured me he's the best and honestly if he can do his job it doesn't matter to me. Dr. Caplan has made me feel nothing but comfortable.

"No objection here! Do what you gotta do." Callie says amused. I position my legs for the doctor and turn my head to meet Callie's eyes. She gives me another quick chaste kiss and we hold our hands together. "I love you." She whispers.

"Love you more."

"Alright, you ready Arizona? The same as last time, it shouldn't take more then a minute or two. Tell me if you feel any pain or discomfort."

"Okay." I nod my head and close my eyes. Callie leans her forehead against mine and we sit in silence and let Dr. Caplan do his work. Soon I hear Dr. Caplan snapping off his gloves and standing up.

"Okay ladies, it's all done! I'm going to elevate your legs for a little bit and you should sit for about twenty minutes then you are welcomed to leave. If you have any questions you can call. Just like last time, wait at least two weeks before taking a pregnancy test. Positive or negative, call me okay?"

"Of course, thank you so much." Callie says standing up and shaking his hand.

"My pleasure, I hope it goes well for you two. Remember, limited strenuous activity and no sex until after you take a pregnancy test." He says giving me a pointed look.

"It's not easy saying no to Callie, but I'll try my best. Thank you once again."

"No problem. See you two later." He says before exiting the room. Callie sits back down and looks at me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. No pain or anything. Now we just gotta let the little swimmers do their job." I say optimistically. We sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes in our own little worlds. "How would you feel if we had twins, Calliope?"

"What?" She says alerted.

"Twins, how would you feel if we had twins?" I ask again.

"Umm, I guess it would be a blessing to get two beautiful babies, but I'm not sure if I could handle it. We would have three kids under the age of three all at once. That's a lot."

"So you wouldn't be happy?" I say slightly disappointed.

"Oh no, no Arizona. I would be over the moon, babe." She says seeing my reaction. "It would just be a lot. We could do it together, but it would just be an adjustment. I think Sofia would be shocked," Callie says chuckling. "I told you I wanted all your kids, and I mean that. So we could have twins or triplets and I'd be thrilled. It would just be overwhelming at first."

"Okay."

"Okay? Why did you ask that, Arizona?"

"I was just thinking about it…it probably won't happen, but if it did I wanted to know what you would think." I say casually. "Twins would be cool, but a lot of work. I'd probably have my mom come and stay with us for a while. She would love that."

"The house would be crowded, but filled with love."

"Love and lots and lots of noise."

"Mhmm."

"Has it been twenty minutes yet?"

"Almost, babe. What do you want for dinner? Sof and I will stop at the store on the way home."

"Hmmm…what about lasagna? We haven't had that in a while, and the leftovers last for a couple of days."

"Sounds good. We should be leaving here around five or six."

"Callie, I can just pick her up from daycare after my thing at school. I should be done by three."

"No it's fine. I got her, plus take some time to yourself. Soon, you'll be back in the work grind, and maybe even pregnant and you'll be an emotional rollercoaster."

"Gee, thanks babe." I say sarcastically.

"You know what I meant, Arizona. All I'm saying is to take the rest of the afternoon to relax." Thirty minutes later I'm sitting in the auditorium at school. Callie and I parted ways at the hospital and the promise to see each other at home later. People are filing in the auditorium and there is a light chatter among all the teachers. Teddy is sitting next to me and we decided to take a seat in the back.

"How was the summer?" Teddy asks snacking on some fruit.

"Good…visited the parents, and visited some of Callie's family. Sofia is growing at rapid speed. The usual family stuff, what about you? Every time I texted you, you were in a new place."

"Just been traveling with Henry's team. I'm like a baseball wife. All the significant others of the team players host events and functions. It's a lot of work. That's why I'm happy to be back at school. It gives me some sensibility, plus it grounds me a little. On the road we are treated like trophy wives, most of the girls like it but I don't. I can't get used to it. I'll miss Henry of course when he's gone, but I like being back in Seattle."

"The life of a professional athlete's girlfriend. Getting showered with attention and pampered all the time. It must suck." I mock.

"Yeah yeah, make fun if you want."

"I'm kidding. I can only imagine what it's like. It looks glamorous from the outside, but I'm sure it's not easy. If Callie was gone for days at a time I don't know how I would handle it. It's crazy how much I miss her when she's not around. She and Sofia consume my thoughts all the time. I can barely sleep when she's not next to me."

"Damn, you got it bad Robbins."

"I know I do, and I wouldn't change a thing." The lights flash to let everyone know to find a seat and the principal of the school comes on stage and begins her speech. After about forty minutes I get a little restless listening to the different people coming on stage to talk, so I whip out my phone and start playing some game to distract me. Teddy laughs at me, but I just brush it off. Within ten minutes my phone begins to vibrate and I have an incoming call from Mark. That's a little odd because he hardly calls me, he used to when he lived in Seattle and we would arrange pick up sometime with Sofia, but since then he doesn't call me. Maybe a text, but rarely a call. I decide to ignore it, if it's important he would leave a voicemail.

Twenty seconds later I get a voicemail notification. Okay, a little strange, but I'll listen to it later. Two minutes later he calls again and now I'm questioning leaving the room to answer the call.

"Hey are you okay?" Teddy asks whispering in my ear.

"Um yeah, I think so. Mark just called me and left a voicemail. Then he called again."

"Mark? That's Sof's dad, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why would he be calling you? Isn't he in L.A?"

"Exactly my thoughts…I'll call him back later."

 _Mark Sloan – iMessage_

I swipe to look at the message.

 _Arizona. Call me back ASAP. Please._

It's safe to say I'm a little freaked now. I pick up my bag and let Teddy know I'll be right back and quietly sneak out the room. Without even listening to his voicemail I call him back and he picks up after one ring.

"Arizona! I've been trying to reach you." He says out of breath.

"Sorry Mark I was busy, what's up?"

"Tell me you're with Callie and Sof."

"What?"

"Where are Callie and Sofia?"

"At the hospital…I saw them almost two hours ago. Sof is at daycare and Callie is working. What's going on you're freaking me out?"

"Where are you?"

"At school…Mark, what is going on?" I ask concerned.

"I'm assuming you haven't seen the news, but there was a shooting at Seattle Grace. It's breaking news on almost all the news channels."

"A shooting? What the hell are you talking about?!" I ask pacing the hallway.

"Some lunatic walked into the hospital and shot some people! I'm getting a plane ticket now and I should hopefully be there by this evening. You need to get to the hospital! Like five minutes ago!"

"Okay! I'm going now. Wait, why are you coming?" I ask making my way out the school and into my car.

"Because my kid is probably traumatized and I can't reach Callie!"

"Oh God, Mark you don't think…"

"I don't know! I'm freaking out too! Cal knows how to protect herself, but when you have crazy people with guns you never know. If one hair on Sof's head is out of place I swear I'll hurt someone." Mark says angrily. I can't even begin to think about what he just told me. This can't be true. I just saw her! I kissed both my girls bye before I left the hospital. "Just get to the hospital and call me. If I don't answer send me a text, I'll probably be on a plane."

"Okay…I got to go." I quickly hang up. I hook my phone up to the Bluetooth in the car and begin driving to the hospital. I dial Callie's number, and the rings fill the car.

"Come on, come on, come on, Callie pick up." I whisper to myself. All I get is her voicemail.

"Hey, you've reached Callie Torres. Sorry I missed your call, leave a message and I'll call you back when I can!"

"Callie, baby please call me back. I need to make sure you're okay. Love you."

This isn't happening. Calliope and Sofia are fine. They have to be fine. They are my entire world. Why would someone walk into a hospital with a gun? Why would they use that gun on innocent people? It's a hospital, people there trying to get better! I can't lose Callie because I won't survive. Sofia. Who would hurt innocent children? I just fed Sof breakfast this morning, and she was talking and babbling the whole time this morning on the way to the hospital. Sofia can't lose Callie. She's not even two. She can't lose her mother! This world is so crazy, one minute everything in perfect and the next you're world can turn upside down. You never think it's going to happen to you, but then it does and now I have to deal with it. I pull up to the hospital and try to find a parking spot. There are ambulances; police cars, policemen and women, and I even see a SWAT team truck. This cannot be good. Yellow police tape is everywhere and people are running out of the hospital crying. I don't even know where to look and I can't even get close to the scene.

I see a policeman talking on his walkey talkey and I approach him.

"Excuse me, what is going on?"

"Ma'am please stand back." He says ushering me away.

"My-my fiancée and daughter are in that hospital! Please tell me what's going on!" I yell. I can't hold back my emotions any longer.

"You said your daughter was in the hospital?"

"Yes, yes! She's one and a half. Her name is Sofia Torres. She is wearing…ummm…crap what was she wearing this morning?"

"Ma'am all the kids in the daycare were evacuated. If she was in daycare she is okay, all those kids were accounted for."

"Oh thank god." I say releasing a breath. "Where are they?" He points to a tent set up in the parking lot surrounded by police and I see little children sitting on the ground. I thank the police and jog over to the tent. I see Angela, a daycare employee, visibly shaking and trying to keep the children calm.

"Angela! Where is Sofia?"

"Oh Ms. Robbins! It's so good to see you. I haven't seen Dr. Torres. Sofia is right here." She says turning around. I feel tears roll down my cheeks as I see Sofia sitting quietly with her legs crossed and her head down. I see the little yellow ribbon I put in her hair and I start to break down even more. The ribbon. How could I forget the ribbon? It's always a conversation every morning on what color she wants to wear. "You can take her with you, just sign right here." Angela says putting a chart in front of me. I quickly scribble name and give her a smile and hug. I try to wipe my tears away so I don't startle her.

"Hey my little princess. How are you?" I ask leaning over to pick up Sofia.

"Mommy!" She says looking up and swinging her arms around my neck. I hold her close and rub her back up and down trying to calm her down, but really it's more for my comfort. I need to feel her. I need to make sure she's okay.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I ask her. She leans back to look at me and shakes her head no. Sofia wipes away a tear on my cheek and gives me a quizzical look.

"Mommy cry?" I just laugh at her innocence. Her little face just warms my heart.

"Mommy is just to happy to see you!"

"Oh. I love you, mommy." Say says wrapping her arms around my neck again.

"I love you too, baby girl! So, so much! I'm glad you're okay." I walk over to Angela who is still keeping watch on the other kids. "What happened, Angela?" I ask.

"I don't even know. We got a code black page and went on lockdown. An hour later we were escorted out by SWAT team members." She leans over to whisper in my ear so Sofia can't hear, "A guy opened fire in the hospital."

"And you said you haven't seen Dr. Torres?" My voice begins to shake thinking about all the possibilities.

"No, I haven't. I'm sorry."

"Okay, thank you. Take care."

"Ice-cream, pwease." Sofia says. It seems this whole situation is lost on her, and I'm thankful for that. I don't want her to know what is going on.

"Maybe later, okay? Gotta find mama."

"Mama?"

"Yeah, let's go see if we can find her!"

"Kay." Sofia says and leans her head down on my shoulder and I start looking around for a glimpse of my fiancée.

"Arizona!" I hear my named shouted. I turn to the voice and see Bailey walking over to me with her son in her arms.

"Bailey! What's going on? What happened? Have you seen Callie?"

"Yeah, she's—"

"Oh thank god, where is she?!"

"No, Arizona listen." She says sternly. Her eyes soften and I can tell it's not good news.

"Bailey, no. No, no, no."

"I saw Callie, but she's on her way to Mercy West Hospital."

"What!? Why?" Bailey looks at me and then to Sofia in my arms.

"Four people got shot. Callie, she got shot Arizona. I'm so sorry. I saw them taking her away on a gurney. All people hurt are being transferred to Mercy West."

"She got—" I can't even say the word. I start crying all over again, but I try to contain myself for Sofia's sake.

"She was alert when I saw them loading her up in the ambulance. I'm heading over now to Mercy West. You can follow me in my car." I nod my head and Bailey and I walk to our cars in silence. I buckle Sofia in and close her door.

"Bailey, why? Why Callie?"

"I don't know…she'll be okay though. I know it. She's strong."

"But she got—"

"Yeah…she did." Bailey says solemnly before walking away. I get in my car and look back at Sofia in her car seat.

"Home?" She asks.

"Not yet, baby girl. Mama first." I turn back around and start the car, making my way to Mercy West and Calliope.

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Happy weekend!**


	41. Chapter 41

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

 **AN: FYI…this chapter will have the POV of Callie and Arizona. There is some medical stuff in this chapter that I made up, so just know that. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Forty-One

Arizona's POV

Bailey and I make it to Mercy West in record time. Bailey went to check on the other hospital employees and I was headed for my sweet, dear Calliope. As soon as I got to the hospital I went into panic mode all again, and it didn't help that Sofia was getting a little restless, but I understand. Today has been a lot for her, and she doesn't even know it. With Sofia attached to my hip I run up the first nurse's station I can find.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for—" The nurse holds up a hand and stops me.

"Ma'am we have a lot of people in the hospital right now. Please take a seat with the others and we will get to you as soon as possible." She says in a hurry. As selfish as it sounds I could care less about the other people, all I know is that Calliope was shot and I need to be with her. She points me in the direction of the waiting room and I see at least two-dozen people waiting. I don't have to wait through all those people. It's complete chaos right now, doctors and nurses are running around, people are crying and in shock about everything. News trucks were set up outside the hospital. Police are taking statements, so much is happening and it's making me more nervous.

"Yeah, I can't wait for that, I need to know if—"

"Ma'am, like I told you earlier you will have to wait. All of Seattle Grace's patients are being transferred, plus the people that were injured, and the Mercy West patients that were already here. I will be happy to get you some more information, but you are going to have to wait. We are swamped right now." She says dismissing me again. I know she's just doing her job, but right now I have a thousand of different scenarios in my mind and I need to know where my fiancée is.

"If you could just—"

"Ma'am, please…"

"No!" I say raising my voice. "I can't sit and wait for my turn. My fiancée was shot at Seattle Grace and I need to know where she is! I heard she was transferred here and it would be really great if you could please provide me with some information. Her name is Dr. Callie Torres. She's an orthopedic surgeon at Seattle Grace. Could you please just tell me where I can find her." I end with a plea. I didn't mean to raise my voice at the nurse, but I can't just sit and wait. Truthfully, I probably would've cause a scene, but I have Sofia with me and I didn't want to make her nervous. The nurse understands my outburst and picks up a chart to look at.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. You said Torres, right?"

"Yes. Dr. Callie Torres." I nod and sway back and forth with Sofia while she looks up Callie's information.

"You can head up to the third floor, they should have more information regarding Dr. Torres."

"Thank you." I say swiftly and head down the hall for the elevator. Luckily, as soon as I arrive a whole bunch of people are getting off the elevator and I step on quickly and push the designated button. "How you doing, baby girl?" I ask Sof.

"Sleepy mommy." She says flatly. This would be the time Sofia would be going down for a nap, but clearly the circumstances have changed that.

"I know you are, sweetie. I promise I'll talk you home as soon as I can." She nods her head and I kiss her temple right as the doors open. Much like the first floor, the third floor is filled with people, but it's not as frantic as the first floor. Once again I make my way to the nurse's station.

"I'm looking for Dr. Callie Torres, the nurse downstairs told me to come up here for more information." The young lady gives acknowledges me, and gives Sofia a warm smile before she starts typing away in the computer.

"Callie Torres is in surgery right now." She says looking up from her computer.

"Surgery, for what? What happened to her?" I ask getting as close to the station as possible.

"And you are?" She asks pointedly.

"I'm her fiancée Arizona Robbins!"

"I'm sorry, but we can only release medical information to the family of the patient."

"Excuse me?!"

"Technically you aren't family, so I can't speak with you about the case. If she has any family members here, I'd be more then willing to fill them in."

"What the hell are you talking about?! I am her family! This is our daughter Sofia, and I'm her fiancée! Technicality my ass! I need to know what happened to my fiancée!"

"I know this may be very hard for you, but we can only release personal information to blood relatives or spouses. Being that you're neither, I can't discuss this with you right now. I'm very sorry." She says sincerely, but I could care less.

"So you're telling me the person who I plan to spend the rest of my life with is in the hospital, possibly dying, and I can't see her!" The nurse just looks down. "Bullshit. Bull fucking shit." I spit out angrily.

"I understand, but it's hospital policy. The only person I can talk to is Marcus Sloan."

"What?"

"Yes, Marcus Sloan is listed as her emergency contact. I can talk to him if you would like."

"Uh no, I mean he isn't here." I say dejectedly.

"Then I'm sorry. You can have a seat and wait if you would like." This cannot be happening. I can't find Calliope because of some stupid hospital rule! She could be bleeding out right now and I won't have a chance to say goodbye. God, why didn't we just go down to the courthouse like my mother said and sign a marriage license? Why is Mark her emergency contact? We've been together for almost a year now; I thought I would be listed. Now that I think about it, my parents are listed as mine. If the situation were reversed Callie wouldn't be able to get to me. This sucks. This really fucking sucks. I want to cry so bad right now. I can barely process what is going on. I need to be with Calliope. I need to see her! I have to make sure she's okay.

"Cafeteria. Where is the cafeteria?" I ask softly.

"This floor, but on the other side of the hospital. Just walk along the corridor and you should see it." I leave the nurses station without even a thank you and make my way to the cafeteria. I switch Sofia to my other hip, and she barely budges. Once inside the cafeteria I take a seat at a table.

"Sof, you want something to eat? Food?"

"No, sleepy." She says and continues to rest her head on my shoulder. I get out my phone and call Mark. Of course I don't get an answer, as he's probably on his way to Seattle. I sent him a text telling him I have Sofia and we are at Mercy West. I tell him to get her as soon as possible. I told him I don't have an update on Callie besides being in surgery. I'm about to call Aria when I hear my name. I see Bailey coming up to me with her son sleeping too.

"Did you get an update on Callie?" She asks sitting down across from me.

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"Technically we aren't family so they couldn't tell me anything besides the fact that she's in surgery."

"What? What kind of crap is that?"

"I don't know…" I say getting teary eyed. "I don't know what to do, Bailey. I'm barely keeping it together."

"Hey, hey. Come on, now. No crying. That little girl needs you. Follow me." Bailey says getting up.

"Um, where are we going?"

"Just follow me, and ask questions later." I do as I'm told and follow Bailey. We ride the elevator in silence and once we got off she leads me into a conference room. "The Chief is in here, so are some other people from the hospital and the family members of the people who were also injured at Seattle Grace. He should be able to help." The Chief is standing up talking to someone in the corner. Everyone else is sitting in a chair looking somber. "Chief, this is Arizona Robbins. Callie's fiancée, and her daughter, Sofia." Bailey says introducing us.

"Ah yes. I've heard much about you. I'm so sorry about what happened. Rest assured we will get Dr. Torres the best help possible."

"Thank you, could you please tell me where she is?"

"She doesn't know?" He says looking at Bailey.

She shakes her head, "No, they wouldn't tell her because she isn't family."

"Oh, I see. Bailey would you give us a minute."

"Of course." Bailey walks away and I face the Chief straight on. He sees Sofia sleeping and proceeds carefully.

"Ms. Robbins, Callie was shot. She got shot in the shoulder and they rushed her to surgery as soon as we got here."

"Oh my god." I whisper out.

"I'm very sorry about everything. I don't know the exact details, but from what I was told she came face to face with the gunman. She is expected to be out of surgery soon. The bullet went through and through, but some muscle tissue was impacted. At first she was alert and talking, but then she blacked out in the ambulance, so she also got a neurology exam, but she's fine in that capacity. Police and a psychologist are going to want to talk to her when she wakes up. I will let you see her first, of course. This conference room is where people from Seattle Grace are waiting. I have to talk to the police and media shortly, but you are more then welcome to stay here. We will get Callie the best care possible. She will recover from this." He says firmly.

"Th-thank you." I stumble out.

"Of course, if you need anything let me know." He says before walking away. I take a seat in one of the conference room chairs and begin to silently cry. Luckily Sofia is sleep, so she doesn't hear. No one should have to hear what the Chief just told me. Calliope is expected to make a strong recovery, which I should be thankful for, but I need to see her. I need to see the face I see every morning when I wake up, and every evening when I fall asleep. How could this day go so terribly wrong? This morning we took a big step in expanding our family, and now I'm back in the hospital because someone decided to shot my fiancée. Who would do such a thing? A tap on my shoulder brings me out my thoughts. I wipe my face and straighten up a little.

"Arizona, I'm so, so sorry. How are you dealing with everything?" I look up to see Lexie take a seat next to me.

"Lexie, hey. I'm okay I guess. I'm still processing everything. I just need to see Calliope. You're a doctor, how long do you think she will be in surgery for?"

"Considering everything, she should be out soon. I rode with her in the ambulance, and we got here almost two hours ago."

"You were with her?!" I ask surprised.

"Yeah, I was with Calliope when everything happened, after she got hurt I stayed and talked with her until help arrived. Honestly, she was doing well for her injury, but her body was going through shock. I think that's why she passed out in the ambulance. I just had my first psych exam. I'm sure Callie will have to have a few of those. Is there anything you need?"

"You have to tell me. Tell me why someone would hurt my Calliope?" I say on the verge of tears again.

"Arizona, I really shouldn't…it would feel right coming from me. Callie will tell you herself when she's ready. Honestly, I can't even put it into words, I can see it in my mind, but I'm still having trouble verbalizing everything." She says frankly. "Callie is strong, I don't have to tell you that."

"How are you doing? Were you hurt at all?" I ask looking her body up and down.

"No, I just took a quick shower her and changed into some fresh scrubs. I want to go home, but I have to stay here for a few more hours. Everyone is still in disbelief; we've been trying to comfort each other." Lexie starts to get fidgeting and looks at me nervously. "Arizona, I have to tell you something, but please don't get mad." Okay, now I'm confused. What would I have to me mad about with Lexie?

"Um, okay…go head." I say cautiously.

"I was with Callie when she got hurt because she saved me." Lexie says sympathetically.

"What?"

"Callie…she, uh…she took the bullet for me. I don't know why, and she will probably tell you everything herself, but I'm sorry and I can't help but feel like this is my fault."

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm confused. She took the bullet for you? Why would she do that? Why would she deliberately put herself in harms way!?"

"Arizona, I'm so sorry. I don't know. I didn't ask her to, I promise! Everything happened so fast, she just reacted." All I can do is shake my head at what Lexie just told me. It's one thing to learn that Callie got shot, but another to learn she knowingly put herself in harms way.

"Arizona Robbins?" I turn to way my name was just called and see a nurse in the doorway.

"Yes, that's me." I acknowledge standing up with my sleeping daughter and walking towards the nurse.

"Come with me, ma'am." She says ushering me away. "Chief Webber informed me that you are here on behalf of Dr. Callie Torres. Sorry we took so long to get to you, we had a Marcus Sloan down for her emergency contact. Chief told me that you were here and said that I could update you. Dr. Torres is out of surgery and we just moved her to a recovery room. The doctor is in there waiting for you."

"Thank you." I say hanging on to her every word. We stop in front of a hospital room and I see Jordan pacing outside her room.

"She is in there now, as well as the doctor. Go in when you're ready." The nurse says before leaving me.

"Arizona, I'm so sor—"

"What are you even doing her Jordan? How are you even allowed back here?" I spit out angrily.

"I had my psych exam and I snuck away on my way back down. I just had to make sure Callie was okay. When I heard what happened, I just…"

"You just what? You thought you would swoop in and declare your love for my fiancée? Huh? Is that what you thought. That maybe this situation would bring you two back together?" I say raising my voice. I know this isn't fair to Jordan, but she's really the last person I want to see right now.

"Of course not! No, I just wanted to make sure she was okay. It's not fair that she—" I take a step closer to Jordan and look at her directly.

"No! You know what's not fair? My fiancée lying in that room hurt and alone. She could have died today! It's not fair that no one could tell me what happened to her because I wasn't family. It's not fair that I've been dragging my daughter around this hospital. It's not fair that some crazy person would do this to the love of my life!"

"Arizona, I'm sorry."

"People need to stop telling me sorry!"

"Arizona I suggest you stop yelling before you wake up your daughter." Bailey says coming up to Jordan and me.

"Bailey, I-"

"No, you need to calm yourself before you take a foot into that room. Pass me Sofia, I'll take her up to where Tuck is in daycare and I'll watch them." I give her a reluctant look, but she doesn't budge. "You don't want Sofia to see her mother like that. Callie is going to be hooked up on tubes and having needles poked in her body. Trust me." I give Sofia a kiss before handing her off to Bailey. "Dr. Mitchell I suggest you leave this family alone. Enough has happened today." They both walk away in opposite directions and I take a deep breath before opening the door to Callie's room. Bailey was right. Sofia didn't need to see this, and neither did I. Callie is hooked up to monitors; she had IV stuck in her body, and a few scratches on her face. She is lying lifeless on the bed with her left shoulder wrapped up in lots of bandages. Her left arm is in a sling and her soulful, brown eyes are closed.

"I'm Dr. Goldman, you must be Ms. Robbins." The doctor says reaching for my hand. I shake his hand in response and turn my attention to him. "I was just checking her stats once again." He says flipping a chart close.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Firstly, yes. Dr. Torres is going to be just fine. I operated on her and the bullet only damaged some soft muscle tissue. Time will heal that, but she will probably have a little bit of physical therapy just to get range of motion back in her shoulder. It's important that she keep it as still as possible, that is why I put her arm in a sling. I don't want her moving the left side of her upper body at all. She was very lucky; the bullet missed all vital organs and bone in her shoulder. She should be waking up shortly, and you are more then welcome to stay and wait. When she wakes up have a nurse page me and I will come in to talk to her myself."

"Thank you. Doctor." I say shaking his hand again.

"Of course. Take care." He says before exiting. Once he's gone I pull up a chair, on her right side, next to Calliope and take her hand in mine.

"Oh Calliope…baby what happened? I need you to wake up, baby. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Just open your eyes for me, Calliope." I whisper out.

Callie's POV

Black. All I see is black. I can hear voices around me, but I can't understand it. What's that beeping noise? Where am I? Oh right, the gun. I was shot. I'm alive right? I mean I know I got shot, but I didn't die. I can't die. Sofia. Arizona. How did this go terribly wrong?

 _Earlier in the day – Seattle Grace_

 _"Hey, how is Mr. Dodson in room 304 doing?" I ask nurse Katie approaching the nurse's station on the orthopedic floor._

 _"Good…just gave him his medicine. He should be going home in a day or two." She replies with a smile._

 _"That's good. He had a nasty fall, I'm glad he's okay." I say clicking a pen and writing some notes down. The phone rings and Katie answers it. She doesn't say much, but her face gives it away. She hangs up and leans over to whisper to me._

 _"Dr. Torres, we're on lockdown. Code black." She says._

 _"What?" Right then my pager goes off saying code black._

 _"We're on lockdown. No one in or off the floor."_

 _"Um, okay…look I'm just going to run up to daycare and stay with Sofia. I don't know what's going on, but I want to be with her."_

 _"But Dr. Torres…" She says standing up._

 _"To hell with that! I get you're doing you job, Katie, but I need to be with Sofia."_

 _"Of course. Take care of yourself."_

 _"Yeah you too." I turn to walk down the hallway to the nearest elevator. Once the doors open I see Lexie on the elevator._

 _"Hey Lexie, do you have any idea about what's going on?" I ask when the doors close._

 _"Nope, I was on my way to meet Dr. Mitchell. I'm on her service this week. Oddly enough we've been getting along. I guess a common hatred for Mark." We both laugh._

 _"Huh…I guess that's good. I'm headed to daycare to be with Sofia. I don't want her to be alone."_

 _"Makes sense. Whatever it is, I hope this lockdown is taken care of. I have a major surgery later." The doors open and right when we get off a man comes up to us._

 _"Excuse me ladies, do you know where I could find the Chief?"_

 _"Yeah, he's office is on the second floor. Just take the elevator down. The hospital is on lockdown right now so I suggest you wait until afterwards." Lexie says willingly._

 _"Thank you." He says before pushing the button for the elevator. Lexie and I begin to walk down the hallway._

 _"Have you seen him before? He looks a little familiar." I ask._

 _"Not that I recall."_

 _"Ladies, I'm sorry. I have another question." The man calls from his spot in front of the elevator." We turn around to face the man again. "Is either one of you a surgeon?" He asks reaching for his belt. I see that he has a gun, but Lexie doesn't._

 _"Actually I'm just a resident, is there something I can help you with?" She says taking a step forward._

 _"Lexie." I call out._

 _"But resident's become surgeons, right?" He says taking a step closer._

 _"Lexie!"_

 _"Dr. Torres are you alright?" She says turning back to face me. I try to give her a nod to move away, but she doesn't pick up. Unfortunately, the gunman does and draws his gun from his belt holster._

 _"Lexie, move!" I yell. All she does it turn around and gasps when she sees the gun. Reacting faster then her, I run up to push her out the way right as the gun goes off. BANG! Lexie shrieks and we fall to the floor. I see the man turn around and run down the hallway._

 _"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Callie! Are you okay? Callie, can you hear me?" Lexie says freaking out. She quickly goes into doctor mode and applies pressure to my wound._

 _"I think…my shoulder. He got my shoulder." I pant out. I move my hand to feel my shoulder and I'm met with blood. "This really sucks." I say to lighten the mood. I know I just got shot, but it hasn't registered with me. I close my eyes in pain as I start to feel it a little._

 _"Callie we need to get you help!" Lexie says looking around for anyone, but of course no one is around._

 _"Just apply pressure and keep talking to me." I say trying to get her attention._

 _"Right of course..." She takes of her scrub top, she has a tank underneath, and puts it on my wound. "How are you feeling?"_

 _"I don't know…I may go into shock soon." My breathing becomes ragged and my eyes start to get heavy._

 _"Callie! Open your eyes! Talk to me! Tell me anything!" Lexie says. All I remember after that is Lexie and I talking slowly for what felt like hours, until I was being helped in an ambulance. "Ten minutes Callie and we will be at Mercy West. You're doing great!" Lexie says sitting next to a paramedic._

 _"I think I can do that…ten…minutes…ten…min—"_

 _"Callie!" Is the last thing I hear before I see black._

 _End flashback._

I hear murmurs around me, and I try to open my eyes. Instead I end up coughing.

"Get her water!" I hear a male voice. A straw comes up to my mouth and I take it. The water cools my thought and I internally sigh.

"Calliope…baby wake up. Open those beautiful eyes." I hear a voice tremble. I know that voice; I'd know it anywhere. It's Arizona's. I open my eyes halfway and see Arizona right next to me. Her eyes are red and she has a tissue in her hand. She must have been crying, I don't like to see her upset.

"Ari…"

"Yes, baby it's me. You scared me so much, you know that?" She says leaning forward to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"God, Torres you scared us." I turn to see Mark sitting in a chair next to me on the other side.

"Mark…you're here?"

"Of course I'm here! I saw on the news that there's a shooting at Seattle Grace. I hopped on the first flight! Then your girl texts me that you're in surgery. I was freaking out." He says standing up. He starts pacing the room and that's something he does when he wants to say something, but doesn't know how.

"Say it, Mark." I mutter out.

"What the hell were you thinking, Cal! Lexie told me you took a bullet for her! Tell me she's lying! You wouldn't step in front of a gun. What sane person does that!?" Mark says getting riled up.

"I-"

"A crazy person, that's who! You're so smart, why would you do that?" He says running has hands over his face. I know he's just upset and worried, and not actually mad at me. Honestly I don't know what I was thinking, but it seemed logical at the time. "What about Sofia!? Huh, she could've been without a mother!"

"Mark stop yelling." Arizona says. "She can't handle all this right now."

"Sof? Where is Sofia?" I ask turning to Arizona.

"She's okay. She's with Bailey now. I got her right after Mark called me." I release a breath knowing that my baby girl is okay. I see that Arizona is concerned and I feel bad for making her feel that way.

"Mark…can you go get Sofia and bring her to me, please?"

"What?"

"Mark, just go please!" He looks between Arizona and I and nods before leaving the room.

"Arizona…" I say turning to look at her.

"He's right, Calliope. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know…"

"You scared me half to death. I'm just glad you're okay though. I don't know what I would've done if…"

"Hey, don't worry about that. I'm okay. I'm right here." I say taking her hand. She starts to cry and I move over a little so she can sit on the bed next to me.

"Callie, I don't want to hurt you." She says hesitantly.

"I'm good, just come sit next to me. I just want you with me." She gives a small smile and sits next to me on the bed. "I love you so much, Arizona. I didn't mean to put you through any of this. Don't cry, baby. I don't like to see you sad. I'm right here. I promise."

"I was just so scared, Callie. I couldn't get to you…they wouldn't tell me anything because technically we aren't family." She says cupping my face. "Bailey and the Chief worked some stuff out I guess. I just felt so helpless."

"Well that's crap. You're my family and you know that. I'll get everything straightened out. I'll make sure of it." She nods and I move in to give her a kiss. Arizona pulls on my hospital gown slightly to hold me against her mouth longer. The kiss deepens and I invite her tongue into my mouth. We both need this; we need to feel connected again. Things could have been very different today and we both realize that. When we break apart she flashes her dimples and I give her another quick peck on the lips.

"You don't get to do that again, Calliope."

"What, kiss you?"

"No, get hurt and end up in the hospital."

"I'll try my hardest." Mark comes back in with a tired looking Sofia.

"Mama!" She says perking up.

"Hey big girl! I missed you today!" Mark passes Sofia to Arizona who is on my right and puts her between us. "You happy to see daddy?"

"Mhmm! You hurt?"

"Just a little. I'll be okay. I'm happy to see you."

"Me too!" She says and crawls up to give me a kiss.

"Gentle, Sof" Mark warns. The doctor comes back in the room and greets everyone.

"I see you are feeling better, Dr. Torres, that's great to see!" He says picking up the chart that's at the foot of my hospital bed. Thankfully ignoring my fiancée and daughter in bed with me.

"Thank you. When can I go home?"

"I can discharge you tomorrow, but at home you need to be in bed or lying down. Not much movement, I want to let your wound heal. Then you can go in for a check up in a week. I'll be transferring everything over to Seattle Grace. Afterward a little physical therapy and you should be fine. I will give you a prescription for some pain medication. Tomorrow the police and psychologists are going to want to talk to you. I said you were tired today and sent them away."

"Thank you."

"Of course. We are just glad you are okay. You are very fortunate and brave. A nurse will monitor you through the night." He smiles before leaving again.

"Home now, mama?" Sofia asks.

"I have to stay here, but mommy will take you home." I say looking at Arizona.

"How about daddy take you home, kiddo? I think mommy wants to stay with mama tonight."

"You sure, Mark?" I ask.

"Of course. We will go get something to eat. We will see you tomorrow." I give Sofia a kiss goodbye and Mark picks her up. "I'll have someone bring a cot in for Arizona. See you later." He says when he reaches the door.

"Bye…thank you!"

"Of course. Get better." They leave, and it's just Arizona and me.

"I'm a little tired, babe. Sit with me until I fall asleep."

"Of course, Calliope." I put my right arm around her and Arizona snuggles into my side. She drapes her arm across my stomach and I kiss her temple. "I love you, Calliope."

"I know, and I love you too, Arizona."

 **AN: Arizona and Callie will talk more in depth next chapter about what went down…thanks for reading! Btw, Arizona isn't mad at Lexie, but just upset that Callie would risk herself. I've always liked little Grey :) Also, thank you to a reader who suggested something like this to me a few chapters ago. I took the idea and tweaked it a little. Like I said, suggestions are welcomed!**


	42. Chapter 42

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

 **AN: Greys finally premiered! So happy TGIT is back. Anyway, on to the story. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Forty-Two

Callie's POV

The last thirty-six hours for me have been a whirlwind. From Arizona's insemination to the shooting at Seattle Grace, and now me in a hospital bed at Mercy West. I could barely sleep with the nurses coming in every hour or so to check on me, plus Arizona was basically staring at me the whole night to make sure I was all right. I didn't mean to scare her, I just did what I felt was right at the moment. When I look back on it, it probably wasn't my best decision and I'm lucky that things didn't end any uglier for myself. Earlier this morning the Chief came by to check on me and to tell who the shooter was. I knew I recognized him, and it turns out he was the spouse of a woman who died at the hospital a few weeks ago. I didn't operate on his wife myself, but I did remember he took the loss very badly, worse then I have seen over my years working at the hospital. Chief Webber told me that the man committed suicide and the other people hurt were fellow surgeons, luckily no fatalities. All my hospital care will be taken over at Seattle Grace by the time I come in for my check up next week. Bailey came by to say hello and to talk to Arizona in the hall for a little bit. I'm not sure what they discussed, but whatever it was Arizona seemed a bit relieved when she came back into the room. Arizona has been at my side the entire time and I couldn't be more grateful. I told her she could go home this morning to freshen up, but she declined and said that we would go home together later this afternoon. I have yet to have my first psych exam, and I'm a little nervous. I don't like talking to other people, especially strangers, about my problems but the Chief said it was protocol and everyone has to go through it. Especially me since I was shot, and for that reason I understand. The police are coming by to take my statement as well, which should be interesting. I have no desire to recall the events of yesterday. I just want to get home, healed, and back to my normal life.

"Mark texted asking if he should bring Sof by now, or later when we go home?" Arizona says from her seat next to me. We've been sitting in comfortable silence this morning, I've attempted to eat some breakfast and watch a little television, while Arizona has been on her phone and just making sure I'm okay. I have a feeling she has something to say, so I decide to take a jab at it.

"I think he should wait until we return home. Sofia spends too much time in a hospital already. It would be nice for her to see Mark, even as unexpected as it is" I answer. I put the television on mute and look at Arizona. She looks as beautiful as ever, but something is bugging her and I can tell. "What's on your mind, Arizona?"

"Huh?" She says looking up from her phone where she is typing away.

"I asked, what's on your mind? You look a little preoccupied."

"Well of course I'm preoccupied, Calliope. You're lying in a hospital for Christ sake!" She says with a sudden outburst.

"Okay…" I say tentatively. "Arizona, I told you I'm sorry about everything. This isn't something I planned."

She lets out a huff, "Not funny, Calliope." Arizona says giving me a stern look.

"Sorry…"

"Please stop saying sorry! I've heard that enough lately!" She says standing up all of a sudden. Before she can walk to the other side of the room I take her hand and pull her to sit on my bed.

"Babe, I need you to look at me and tell me what's wrong." I say calmly. Party because I don't want to enrage her anymore, and party because I'm still a little weak. She brings up one of her legs to sit on and turns to face me. Her demeanor softens and I can tell she's thinking of what to say.

"I don't want to wait."

"Wait for what?"

"I want to marry you now…maybe in a day or two when I can drive us to city hall, but I want to marry you now." My fiancée says with a small grin.

"Why all of a sudden? I thought you…we wanted to wait?"

"Yesterday was just awful, Calliope. I know you are the one who got hurt, but for me I felt like I was practically dying inside. I get Mark's call; I rush over to the hospital to look for you and Sofia. I was happy and relieved that our baby girl was okay, but then it came to you. I didn't know what happened, where you were, if you were okay, and when I did find out that information I still couldn't see you! I was barely keeping it together, but I had Sofia to think about and I didn't want to scare her more then I assume I already did. If for some other reason the Chief and Bailey weren't there who knows when I would've been able to get to you. As cliché as it sounds, life is short and I don't want to wait another day not being your wife. You're my best friend, my lover, my co-parent, my everything, and I want to make if official. I want to be your wife. I want us to go down to city hall and fill out a marriage license." Arizona finishes and I'm at a lost for words. Of course I want to marry her, but if yesterday didn't happen we wouldn't be in this position.

"What about Tim?"

"Tim will understand, in fact I'm sure he'll be thrilled!"

"If this is about Mark being my emergency contact, I can change that. I just honestly forgot."

"Callie this isn't about that…why do I have a feeling you don't want to do this." She says getting uneasy, and letting go of my hand.

"It's not that…but if yesterday didn't happen we wouldn't even be talking about this."

"Ummm…okay, so not the response I thought I was going to get." She says shaking her head. "Even so, yesterday did happen Calliope and as horrible as it was I'm grateful that it woke me up. I've been putting off the wedding for Tim; it's not what I want though...I mean it is, but it isn't." She says cocking her head to the side. "I was happy to wait, and glad you were too but it's time I do what I truly want. I want us to get married. We can have a ceremonial wedding and reception later, but I want to do this. Don't you?" She asks slightly hesitant. When I take all the outside noise away, the only thing that left is Arizona and I. There is nothing more in this world that I want then to call Arizona Robbins my wife. I never imagined finding her love and now that I have it, I want to make it permanent. Yes, there are other factors to consider, like Tim, her parents, my father and sister, other logistics, but I need to take a page from Arizona's book and think about what I want. What I want is to be married to Arizona Robbins.

"Yes." I say with a big smile. "Yes. Let's go down to city hall and get married!"

"Oh my gosh, really?!" She says excitedly.

"Of course! I can't believe I even doubted it." I pull her down for a searing kiss, and when we're done with both have matching smiles on our faces. "It feels like we got engaged all over again." I say with a laugh.

"You're right…it kind of does."

"Does this make us selfish?"

"What do you mean?" She questions.

"I mean what about your parents, and my sister, our friends and stuff? Don't you want a big white dress and reception? What about the honeymoon? We haven't even discussed that."

"All valid points, but let's just do this for us. Okay? Look, we don't even have to tell people we're married yet. For legal purposes we will be, but we can still plan a nice wedding. In fact, I insist because I want to see you in a white dress…even more I want to be the one to take you out of the white dress at the end of the night." She says in a sexy tone. "So if this is us being selfish, then let's be selfish!"

"I love you so much right now." I say giving her another kiss. In the back of my mind I'm still thinking about Tim. He said he would get back to me about his time off, and when he does I can officially start planning our wedding. When that happens I can tell Arizona the time frame and we can plan it together. I still want Tim showing up to be a surprise. It will be more fun that way, plus I don't even think I could successfully pull off a surprise wedding. A light knock at the door breaks us apart and a middle-aged woman comes in.

"Dr. Torres?"

"Mhmm, that's me."

"I'm Dr. Hall. Is this an okay time for me to begin my psychology examination?" She says looking between Arizona and I.

"Of course, sorry. Come in." I say wavering her in the room. Arizona stands up to greet her.

"Hi, I'm Arizona, her fiancée. Should I stay or go?"

"Pleasure to meet you. For the first discussion it would be best if it were just Dr. Torres and I. We will probably have some follow up meetings that you are more then welcomed to join if Dr. Torres would like."

"No problem, I'll just step out and call your sister." She says talking to me. "I meant to call her yesterday, but I got interrupted."

"Okay, tell her I'm fine. If she offers to come out, tell her it's okay and that I'm going home tonight anyway. Also, can you let Addison know?"

"Sure thing. I'll be back." She gives me an innocent kiss and says goodbye to Dr. Hall. Dr. Hall pulls up a chair next to me and gets some pen and paper out.

"Ready to begin, Dr. Torres?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The conversation with the psychologist lasted for forty minutes and soon after the police came by and took my statement. They said I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, the shooter was looking for the Chief primarily. Arizona was in the room when the police were there and she got emotional listening to everything that happened. After they left Arizona and I waited for Dr. Goldman to come in and discharge me.

"Do you want to stop and pick up some dinner on the way home?" Arizona inquires.

"Maybe we could just order pizza or something. I'm just anxious to get in my bed."

"Okay…how are you feeling? Still in some pain?"

"A little, it's not bad, my left shoulder just feels sore. Maybe a bath or something would help me relax."

"Let's talk to the doctor and see what he says."

"You do know that I'm a doctor, right?"

"Yeah, but this time you are the patient, and I heard that doctors make the worst patients so I want to see what Dr. Goldman says." She says from her seat next to me. Five minutes later a nurse comes in and changes my bandages and gets me ready for discharge, at the same time Lexie stops by my room too.

"Hey, Callie." The younger Grey quietly says entering the room.

"Lexie! Come in." I say sitting up in the bed a little more once the nurse leaves. Arizona moves to sit next to me on the bed, and Lexie takes her seat. "How are you?"

"I really should be asking you that question. I'm fine. Look, I just want to say I'm sorry. I never meant to put you in that position. You have Sofia and Arizona; I just kind of blanked and didn't know how to react. I'm so sorry, and to you too Arizona."

"Hey, it's really okay. No one could predict that situation. I'm glad that we're both okay. I didn't even get the worst of it, another doctor was shot in the chest, but luckily he's going to be fine." I say genuinely. "You helped me through it and I couldn't be more thankful."

"Really, it was nothing." She says dismissively.

"No, it wasn't nothing, Lexie." Arizona says. "You helped save Calliope, I'm sure things would've been different if you weren't there to help her. I'm sorry how I acted yesterday towards you. I just had a lot going on…"

"It's totally understandable. No hard feelings. I'm just happy Callie is okay."

"Ladies, is this a good time?" Dr. Goldman says peaking his head into the room.

"Yeah, please come in."

"I'm going to go, Callie. I'm sure I'll see you back at Seattle Grace soon enough."

"Without a doubt. Thanks again." Lexie smiles and exits the room.

"Alright, Dr. Torres you are free to go home, but you need to be careful. For the first couple forty-eight hours try and stay laying down either on a bed or couch or something. Then after that you can move around more, walking around the house is okay. I wouldn't drive until you have your first appointment at Seattle Grace. Talk to them and come to a conclusion. I'm assuming you'll complete your physical therapy at Seattle Grace, and they will give you more instructions. Considering everything you should be back at work in three weeks to a month. That being said, some of the heavier orthopedic tools used in the operating room may be a little uncomfortable so be aware of that. All in all, just don't put much pressure on that left shoulder for a few weeks. I'm sending you home with some bandages." He says putting clear plastic bag in a chair. "You may not need all of them, but it should be enough. Change you bandages three times a day to limit infection. You have a small scar that I closed up on the back of your shoulder, but just use them for cautionary purposes. Everything is pretty much self-explanatory, and you are a doctor. I put some instructions in the bag with the bandages. If you have any questions you can call me."

"Is she allowed to take a bath?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, but try not to mix many bath soaps or anything. I don't want them to possibly infect her scar. A relaxing, warm bath will help soothe her muscles. You can lose the sling in two days as well, it's just a stabilizer, but I trust you'll be okay."

"Thank you so much, doctor."

"My pleasure, Dr. Torres. It's unfortunate that we had to meet under these circumstances, but nonetheless I'm glad to have met you. You are talked about highly by your peers, and I hear a force to be reckoned with in the medical field. I'm just happy your specialty is orthopedics, so my job is safe." He says laughing. "Take care of yourself."

"I will." Dr. Goldman leaves and Arizona gets of my bed.

"How about we get you home. We can have dinner with Sofia and then get you a nice bath." Arizona says walking around the room and getting changed out of the hospital gown.

"Sounds perfect."

For about two and a half weeks Arizona practically waited on me hand and foot. She made it seem like I couldn't move and brought everything to me. For the first couple of days it was nice, but towards the end it got annoying. Regardless, I love her for it and I know I would do the same thing. During that time I went into the hospital, Seattle Grace, for my one week check up that went perfectly. I also met with Dr. Hall again. I started a couple of hours of physical therapy and I'm honestly feeling great. I can't wait until I can get back to work next week. I'll be on consults and some light surgeries at first, then I will slowly be worked back into all ortho surgeries. Today was Arizona's first day of work. When she left this morning she was excited and nervous. Sofia helped me make a nice breakfast for her this morning, but she couldn't keep it down. I guess it was the first day of school jitters, although I didn't think that applied to teachers. Today was a normal day for Sofia and I. We mostly hung out around the house, and then went to the park a little bit. Fall is basically here so our outdoor time will soon be limited. After lunch she went down for a nap and I just searched around on my computer. Looking at a few wedding articles, just to get some general ideas, and also looking for a babysitter. I know Arizona isn't one hundred percent on the idea, but it doesn't hurt to look. If I think I find someone worthy enough I'll talk to her again about it. Now I'm in the living room waiting on the couch for Arizona to come home, and Sofia is playing the floor. She is supposed to be back by now, but maybe because it's her first day back she's running a little late. As soon as I pull out my phone to send her a quick text, I hear her put a key in the lock.

"I know, I know, I'm late. I had to make a quick stop. Give me five minutes and then we can head out." She says in a rush. I stand up to greet her and give her a kiss.

"It's okay, we still have about two hours…we can always go tomorrow."

"No, I want to do this today. You had a great check up at doctors yesterday, and you're almost back to work. I'm so proud of you and I love you. I want to do this today, I'm tired of waiting."

"Me too, and I love you too."

"Good. Now give me five minutes, just going to change my top then we can head out."

"Okay. Sofia and I will be in the car." Close to forty minutes later all three of us are seated outside a courtroom in city hall. We obtained our marriage license a few minutes ago, and now we are waiting to go before a judge and officially become wife and wife. "I'm really glad we're doing this, Arizona. I'm happy that it's just you and me with our baby girl. I know we are still going to have a ceremony and everything, but I like that it's just the three of us."

"I know exactly what you mean. I kind of wish we did this earlier." She says holding Sofia in her lap.

"Torres. Robbins. Follow me please." A lady dressed in a suit says to us. We get up and follow her into the courtroom. "The Judge will see you now." She motions for us to stand behind a table, and Arizona puts Sofia in the seat right behind us.

"Mommy?" Sof says putting her hands out for Arizona again once she puts her down.

"Sof, I need you to sit quiet for five minutes, okay? Can you do that for me and mama?"

"Kay."

"Good girl." Arizona gives her a kiss on the head and comes to stand next to me again.

"Good afternoon, ladies. It says here that you want you to get married today. Is that correct?"

"Yes, your Honor." I say firmly.

"Very well then. If I could have your marriage license with both signatures, and your state identification cards please." A bailiff comes over to collect our items and takes them to the Judge.

"Do you, Calliope Torres, take Arizona Robbins to be your lawfully wedded wife? If so please say 'I do'".

"I do." I say with a huge grin.

"Do you, Arizona Robbins, take Calliope Torres to be your lawfully wedded wife? If so, please say "I do'".

"I do." She says with a smile that matches mine. The bailiff returns our ID cards and Arizona and I join hands.

"With that, it is on this date that I, Judge Williams, recognize the union of marriage between Calliope Torres and Arizona Robbins. It's with pleasure and the power vested in me by the great state of Washington that I pronounce you two wife and wife. Congratulations." He says with a warm smile. He puts his signature on our marriage license and slams down his gavel. "Bring in the next couple." He says to someone behind us. We quickly get Sofia and walk out of the courtroom and out of city hall. Once outside and the fresh air hit us, we stop and take everything in.

"We're married, Calliope."

"I know, pretty great right?"

"It's more then great…it's….it's awesome! Right Sof!?" She says giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You just made the happiest person in the world, Calliope."

"God, me too. I love you so much, it's actually crazy."

"I really want to kiss my wife."

"Your wife would really like to kiss you too." I say pulling her towards me and cup her cheek. Our lips connect in a deep kiss; full of all the emotions we are feeling in this moment. Sofia's presence alerts us that we are not alone and we break apart. "A celebration is in order, where would my wife like to go for dinner?"

"Anywhere my wife would like to go." She quips right back.

Back at the house a few hours later I go to give Sofia a bath and put her down for bed. When I come back into our bedroom Arizona is changing in the bathroom. Waiting for her to join me in bed, I check my phone before putting it on the charger. I see that I have an e-mail from Tim.

 _Hey Callie!_

 _Hope all is well. I submitted the paper work for some time off and it came through! I should be home in three months. Just our luck, it's in time for the holidays. I will have five weeks off. I guess all my saved up time paid off. I will get back to you with the exact date, but for sure I'll be home in December. Hope that helps, can't wait to see everyone. By the way, I plan on telling my mom and dad, since I'll be flying into Maryland. I'll tell them not to say anything to Arizona. Expect a phone call from my mother though; I'm sure she will be thrilled! Much love to Sofia. See you soon._

 _Your future brother-in-law,_

 _Sergeant Timothy Robbins_

As if this day couldn't get any better! Tim is coming home! It seems everything worked out for a reason. That's why I never mess with the universe.

"Hey Arizona, how would you feel about a winter wedding? Like a winter wonderland theme or something?" I call out.

"Huh?" She says opening the door and coming out of the bathroom in her pajamas.

"Let's have a December wedding!"

"Sounds good, babe. That gives us what, like three months? Seems reasonable."

"Great! Now come to bed. It's our first night together as wife and wife." I say patting the bed. She ignores my request and just stands there looking anxious.

"So you know earlier when you said you were happy it was the three of us at the courthouse?"

"Uh yeah…"

"Well actually it was four." She says biting her lip nervously.

"What? It was you, me, and Sof…I guess you could count the Judge since he signed off on everything, but…"

"Calliope, I'm pregnant."

Yeah, this day definitely just got better.

 **AN: So a lot kind of happened in this chapter. I wanted to get some things moving. Again with the pregnancy stuff, not an expert. I hope it isn't too far fetched. Callie and Arizona will have a wedding ceremony with dresses, vows, dancing…everything, personally I'm not a big fan of all that stuff, but it seems fitting for the story. Besides that, they are married! Yay! I'm thinking a celebration is in order….especially with Arizona's good news. Here's to hoping I can write some more sexy times! Thanks for reading!**


	43. Chapter 43

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

 **AN: Quick update because of all the nice reviews…and I didn't have class today. M-rating definitely enforced. Mostly smut and fluff…marriage bliss! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Forty-Three

Arizona's POV

"You're…"

"Uh-huh."

"Say it again."

"I'm pregnant." This time I say it with more confidence and join Calliope on the bed. "This morning I threw up, but I just thought it was because it was the first day of work. Then it happened again at school in the middle of the day. So on my way home I stopped and picked up a few tests and took one before we went to the courthouse and it was positive. For some reason I still doubted it, so I didn't say anything. Then I just took two more when we got back from dinner and they were both positive. We're having a baby." I finish with a smile.

"You're pregnant, like really pregnant?" I just nod in confirmation. "Oh my gosh, Arizona this is amazing!" She says pulling me in for a hug and kiss. For some reason I was nervous about telling Calliope, but all those nerves went out the window with her reaction. "We're having baby!"

"I know…it's a little surreal." I say leaning back against the headboard. "Like I want this to happen, and now that it's actually here it's just crazy."

"But good crazy, right? You still want this?" She asks making sure.

"Of course! Calliope, there is nothing more that I want then to have a baby with you. I don't which is better, us getting married today or finding out that we're having a baby?"

"They are both incredible in their own right. How are you feeling? You said you threw up again this morning." Callie says taking one of my hands in hers.

"I'm assuming it's the beginning of morning sickness. Right now I'm okay I guess. I can only be about two to three weeks along. I put it in the back of my mind after what happened to you. Then I remembered the date so I just took a test to see what it would say."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've been there for with you."

"I don't know…if it was negative I guess I wanted to deal with it alone before I told you." I say quietly. "You looked so disappointed last time, I didn't want you to face that again. At least not right away."

"Arizona, it would've been okay. We are supposed to do everything together, good or bad."

"I know, but the look of defeat last time…maybe you could handle it, but I couldn't."

"Well none of that matters now, okay? Let's not talk about it anymore. What's important is that you're pregnant." She says putting a hand on my stomach. "We're married and pregnant! I'll call Dr. Caplan tomorrow to see when we can come in." Callie says excitedly.

"This is really happening, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is, and I'm over the moon happy!" My wife says almost tearing up. "This has honestly been one of the best days of my life, right up there with Sofia's birth." It's not often that Calliope gets overly emotional with me. She usually tends to act like everything is okay, even when it's not. I know that's just her personality, but it's nice to see her truly vulnerable around me. We look at each other, and in a silent conversation we meet for a kiss. We've kissed hundreds of times, but each time it feels exhilarating and new. She puts a hand on the back of my neck and holds me close to her lips. When we both need air she starts kissing my jawline and down to my neck.

"Callie…what are you doing?" I ask getting more aroused by each ticking second.

"Kissing my wife." She mumbles against my skin. "I think it's time we consummate our marriage."

"Mhmmm…I want to too, but your shoulder. You're not one hundred percent clear yet."

"I'm fine, babe." She says moving from my neck to look at me in the eyes. "Now can I keep kissing you, please?" Callie asks with a smirk. I nod yes and she attaches her mouth to my lips once more. I move down the bed a little so I'm directly on my back and she moves to lie on top of me without breaking our kiss. Once our tongues meet and moans start to fill the room.

"What's wrong?" My wife asks concerned once I move my mouth away.

"Nothing, just take off your shirt." I say looking up at her.

"Gladly" She grins and sits up to rip off her shirt. Callie flings it to the floor and her full, round, caramel breasts come into view and I can't help myself. I lean up to take an aroused nipple in my mouth and suck on her. After a few flicks of my tongue I release her breast and her lust filled eyes stare at my shirt before she takes it off for me. We fall back into our original position with her one top of me. She nips at my neck again, and I revel in the feeling of our breasts moving against each other.

"I love you so much, Ari." She says and I can't help but grin. She usually only calls me that nickname when we're in bed together.

"I love you too, baby." I start pushing her night shorts down her legs and kneading her ass over her thin underwear. She starts thrusting her hips against mine, and I open my legs so she can slide in between them. A hand comes up and starts to massage my breast and her lips connect with the other and I feel her warm tongue wrap around my nipple. "God, yes Callie…" I slip a hand between our bodies and under the front of her underwear. I'm met with wetness. I love that I can make Calliope feel this way. I move my hand up and down her wet folds collecting more wetness.

"You're so wet, baby." I husk out.

"It's what you do to me, babe." She says releasing my nipple and kissing my lips again.

"You sure you're okay?" I ask double-checking.

"I promise you I'm fine."

"Good." I roll us over so now I'm on top. I remove my hand from her panties and she whimpers. When I sit back on my knees she pouts.

"What are you doing? Come back." She says putting her hands on my hips.

"One sec." I push down my pajama bottoms and underwear leaving me completely naked.

"Hey, I could've done that for you." She says naughtily. I ignore her and pull down her panties so she's naked also. "I like where this is going." I scoot down to her naked sex and smell her arousal.

"You smell so good…I could just eat you." I say planting a kiss on her brown curls.

"Then why don't you?"

"Oh, I will…but I want to do something else first. Open your legs." She gives me a questioning look, but complies. I run her hand over her slick folds again and collect her warm heat. I lick my fingers clean, grateful for her sweet taste. "God that's good." I have to admit, usually I'm not this vocal and assertive in bed, but sometimes I can't help myself. Callie makes me feel safe, and I think she likes it too.

"Arizona…what are you—"

"Spread your legs more." I say cutting her off. She opens them even wider and I can literally see her arousal coming out of her. She's beautiful, all of her is. Callie's body is miraculous and I can't believe that it's all mine, but it is and right now I have her right where I want her.

"Stop teasing me, Ari." I kiss up her body till I'm until her plump lips meet mine and take my tongue into her mouth. "I want to feel you, baby…I want you." She says between huffing breaths. I slide a hand down my body and feel my folds. Naturally, I'm wet and I love it. I spread my pussy lips apart and put my center directly on Callie's. Our clits meet and the pleasure shoots through my body. "Oh yessss…that feels fucking amazing, Ari." I start thrusting my hips against hers and our bodies rock in rhythm. Our heavy breathing and the wet sounds of our lovemaking are the only noises in the room.

"You like this, huh?" I say before taking her bouncing breasts into my hands and kneading her flesh.

"Yesss…I love it, just like I love you baby. So much." My wife has her hands on my hips, pulling me as close to her center possible. Sweat begins to collect on our bodies, and a familiar tingling sensation begins to arise. "I see it in your eyes…come for me. I want you to come for me, just like this." I can hardly keeps my eyes open because it all just feels so good.

"I want you come too. Together. Can you…like this?" I ask increasing the speed of my movements. Our centers meld together in perfect unison.

"Of course I can…you're so sexy baby. I have the sexiest wife in the world. Our bodies move so well together. You hear that? That's us, babe. I'm so wet for you right now and I love it."

"Callieee…I'm almost…shit, I'm gonna come baby…keep talking." I say squeezing my eyes shut. Callie has a dirty mouth and I love it. She makes everything sound so sexy. I love that she just says whatever is on her mind. She's not ashamed to say what's on her mind and how she's feeling. I keep grinding down on her to push us over the edge.

"I love your hands on me, Ari. Your hands work magic, and your fingers. I love it when your fingers are in me and when they're covered in my wetness and you suck them clean. It turns me on so fucking much, and to watch you moan when you taste me on you…god it's hot. Look at me, Arizona…fuck baby I'm about to come…" I open my eyes and look down to her reddened cheeks. I hang my mouth open in a silent cry and I feel my body tremble with pleasure.

"I'm coming, Callie…fuck I'm coming…"

"Me too…almost..." She lifts her hips with one last big thrust and I'm completely gone. "Oh god…oh god…" She groans out. I fall flush against her and start to catch my breath. I feel her legs relax and hear her heavy breaths. Her body heaves against mine and I start to move off her, but she just holds me against her. Right now I'm too spent to put up a fight.

"You're touching my butt." I say when I feel Callie draw circles on my butt cheek after five minutes.

"I am." She says without hesitation. I lean up so my weight is on my elbows and I'm looking down at her.

"You're beautiful."

"You're gorgeous."

"I love how you make me feel. Not just physically, but emotionally too. I'm so happy we got married today and I'm your wife. I love saying 'wife'. It makes me smile every time. I love that I'm carrying my wife's child."

"It's only been a few hours, but I love being your wife too. I love that you're carrying our child too. You're going to look even more stunning pregnant." She says brushing some hair out of my face. "Whoever said sex dies once you get married lied because what we just did was…I can't even find the words to describe it. It was just…" Callie says running a hand up and down my spine.

"Perfect. I think it's probably some of the best sex we've had, and that's saying a lot."

"I agree…probably cause we're married now. I think our married sex is better then our engaged sex."

"I think so too, but then again all sex with you is good."

"Oh, well why thank you." She says teasingly, I just roll my eyes. "I'm joking…but I got to say tonight was different. You were more take charge and I liked it." Calliope says matter-of-factly.

"Gotta keep things spicy, babe!" I quip back.

"Well I guess that just means I gotta step my game up!"

"I love you exactly how you are." I say lovingly. I lean down and give her a deep kiss. "I especially love how you talk to me…I think I could come by just listening to you describe what I do to you." I whisper seductively next to her ear.

"It's one of my many talents."

"How many do you have?" I ask suggestively.

"I haven't counted all of them…but I'd love to show you one." She says pushing me on my back and hovering over me. Open mouthed kissed are placed down my body until she reaches my sex. Callie places a kiss on my curls and I squirm a little feeling her so close to my pleasure center.

"Be gentle…I'm still a little sensitive." I say blushing.

"I will…I just want to put my mouth on you…only where I can." She says possessively while licking her lips and giving me a sly grin. She starts licking up the inside of my right thigh, where I'm sure I'm covered in arousal, and lets out a deep moan. She repeats her actions on my left thigh. When she stops I think something's wrong and she looks up at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Tell me again…tell me what I should do." Callie says staring into my soul with her chocolate, lust filled eyes.

"I want you to lick me clean. Clean up the mess I made down there, and don't stop until you're done." She willingly puts my legs around her head for me, and her eyes that I was just looking into while I told her what I wanted are replaced with the top of her brunette hair as I feel her warm tongue all over my pussy. The things she can do with her tongue should almost be illegal. It's like its everywhere all at once and I can barely register it all. Our hands meet and our fingers lock, making our connection even stronger. The tip of her tongue teases my entrance and I tighten my legs even more, trying to encourage her.

"YESSSSS!" I shout out when her tongue stiffens and plunges inside me, something I wasn't expecting all of a sudden. Our hands fall apart as she tightens her grip on my thighs and my hands fly to her head pulling her as close as humanly possible to me. I honestly just cannot get enough of her. She removes her tongue half way before plunging it right back inside me, curling it just enough. "FUCKK YESS BABYYY! CALLIEE!" I don't think she's ever been this deep before. My legs and thighs start to shake, but I'm not ready to come again yet. I need to feel more of her. "Calliope…"

"Hmmm…"

"Suck me…" As soon as her tongue is gone I feel emptiness, but that feeling is quickly replaced with her mouth on my clit. It's still a little sensitive, but the slight pain is worth all this pleasure. She flicks it, sucks it, draws her tongue in circles around it, and nips at it. "Callie…baby, I don't think I can take anymore." I plead, tugging on her locks to come up. She holds up a finger to let me know she's almost done. As much as I don't want her to stop, I know I can barely take anymore. She lays her tongue flat against my center and I'm done for. I come, and come hard. It feels a little different, but a release nonetheless. My chest is rising and falling and my legs and thighs are like jello. I release her head and she licks her way up to my face with a mischievous grin. When I catch my breath I get a good look at her hovering above me. I brush some of her matted hair out the way and then I see it. "Why are you so wet? Like your face is almost glistening."

"Well it seems while I was cleaning up your mess you made another." She says with a smirk. I tilt my head to the side in question. "You squirted, babe."

"What?! I did not…" I say slightly embarrassed. I've never done that before…at least I don't think. I knew something felt different.

"You totally did and it was extremely sexy. It was right at the end."

"How do you know that I…"

"Squirted? Well I kinda felt it, and the proof is on my face." She says with a laugh.

"Have you done that before?" I ask nervously.

"I plead the fifth."

"Callie, tell me! I won't be mad if you have." Okay, I'll me mad. I'll me mad and jealous if someone else made Calliope release so strongly. I want to be the only person that can make Callie do that.

"No." Well at least on else has done that to her. Small victory for me!

"So I haven't made you squirt before?"

"No, but it's okay, I promise. You've made me feel other things, trust me. I hear it's hard to make some women do. Don't as my why, probably a combination of things. It doesn't mean I don't have my best orgasms with I'm with you." I feel a little sad that I can't give her what she gave me, but if anything it's motivation to work harder next time. "If it makes you feel any better you're the first girl I made do that, and it feels more special that it came from my wife." I can tell she's trying to make my feel better, and I acknowledge it. I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her down for a kiss.

"I taste good on your face."

"I like you being on my face." My wife says smugly.

"Callie?"

"Yes honey." She says in a singsong tone.

"Will you hold me?" I can tell she is taken back by the question and her demeanor softens. We quickly went from sexy and flirty to loving and calming.

"Of course I will." She moves to lie down behind me and I scoot back until my butt is against her center and one of her arms wraps across my stomach. "Is this good?"

"It's everything. I like us being close like this." I pull the duvet cover up over us.

"Me too. I've never really done that with anyone. I love making love with you, and I love that we can just be together afterwards. We don't get to do that enough."

"I know what you mean." I take her hand in mine and our fingers intertwine over my abdomen. "I can't wait until I get a baby bump and you protectively sleep with your arm around us every night." I say picturing our upcoming months.

"I can't wait either. I'm going to keep you and the little nugget close to me every night."

"Nugget? Really, babe."

"I like nugget. Sofia was my little bean sprout, so baby is going to be my little nugget."

"Fine. I still can't believe everything that happened today. It feels too good to be true."

"It's not, and you better believe it." I roll over to face her and she gives me a peck on the lips.

"Did you think almost a year ago that you'd be in this position?"

"No, but I wouldn't change anything. I love it. I love you, and I love us."

"Me too. You, Sofia…and the little nugget are the best things to happen to me. I just feel so consumed with love, like I finally have a place and a purpose."

"You had a place and a purpose before us, but I understand. Our little girl adores you, and I could tell you all the time how much I love you and need you in my life. Our little nugget just hit the jackpot with you being their mother."

"Really sticking with the nugget thing, huh?"

"Yes!"

"You're silly and I love it. Are you tired?"

"If you're asking me if I can go again, the answer is yes."

"Callie…I'm pretty much worn out. I was asking for your shoulder, is it okay?"

"My dear wife, my shoulder is fine. Thank you for asking, but you don't have to worry."

"Just doing my wifely duty!" I say flashing my dimples.

"I think it's time I do mine. It's almost…" She looks at the bedside clock behind her. "Three in the morning, I think it's time we go to sleep."

"Three in the morning! I have to be up in four hours for work! I can't be late on the second day."

"Better get some shut eye then."

"I can't believe it's that late…or early already."

"It's our wedding night, what did you expect?!"

"You're right. It was definitely worth it. I loved every moment of it."

"As did I." She gives me another kiss and then I roll back over with my back against her front and her arm around me again. "Night wife."

"Night wife."

"Night my little nugget." Callie says pulling us closer to her.

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	44. Chapter 44

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Forty-Three

Callie's POV

Two days ago I got married and found out that I'm going to be a mother to a second child! It seems like everything in my life is going perfect right now. I'm basically healed of my gun wound, I married my soul mate, and my lovely wife is pregnant. Next week I get to come back to Seattle Grace full time, but currently I'm here finishing up some physical therapy. Sofia is in daycare and Arizona is meeting for our first doctor's appointment since we found out the good news. It seems that our little nugget is already upsetting her mommy. This morning she woke up earlier than usual with some morning sickness. At first we thought it was just a one-time thing, but as soon as she came back to bed she was up again in the bathroom and I sat with her next to the toilet. I brought her some ginger ale and crackers from downstairs to hopefully calm her stomach, and I think it worked because we were able to get a few more hours of sleep.

I took a quick shower after physical therapy and started to make my way up to Dr. Caplan's office, but ran into my wife before I got on the elevator.

"Hey you. I was just on my way up to meet you. You're early." I say pleasantly surprised.

"I left right after work and traffic was surprisingly light, can we talk for a minute before we go up?"

"Sure, of course…is everything alright?" I ask know a little concerned.

"Yeah…let's just go somewhere private."

"Okay…" I take my wife's hand a lead her down the hallway to an on-call room that is luckily empty. Once inside I close the door and face her. "So what's up?" Her face changes from serious to a playful grin and she comes up to kiss my firmly on the lips. The momentum of the kiss pushes me back and the back of my legs hit the small bed. I sit down and Arizona sits in my lap straddling me.

"I wanted to kiss you." She says sheepishly when we break for air.

"You could've just told me that, I was freaking out internally."

"Sorry babe, I didn't want to just jump you in the middle of the hospital." She says pulling my top up and over my head leaving me in just my bra.

"Hmmm…are these the pregnancy hormones already? If so, I'm kind of liking this." I say wrapping my arms around her and running my hands up and down her smooth, creamy skin.

"I think this is just me wanting to be with my wife…" Arizona starts kissing my neck and unhooks my bra releasing my breasts.

"You know we have a doctor's appointment in like ten minutes, right?"

"So I guess we should be quick."

"In that case, then you need to be topless too." I take off her top and bra too and start kissing again. She puts her arms around my neck holding me close and my hands travel to her bottom cupping her ass and bring her closer to me. When are our chests come in contact we both moan at the feeling. Our kisses become open-mouthed and when I feel her tongue I know I need more of her. "Stand up and take off your pants." She reluctantly gets up and strips her pants leaving her in her underwear and quickly sits back down in my lap.

"Is this better?" My wife asks sexily.

"Yes, much better because now I can do this." I slip my hands in her underwear and squeeze her round flesh. She grabs my breasts with her hands and starts massaging them.

"You feel good, Ari."

"So do you, baby. I miss not having your hands on me."

"Trust me, I want my hands on you all the time." We begin kissing again and she starts grinding her hips into me more rapidly. She takes one of my hands from her ass and guides it to the front of her underwear. She dips our hands together in her underwear and I immediately feel her wetness.

"I want you touch me here." She whispers seductively in my ear. She pulls her face back and looks at in the eyes when she removes her hand and puts one finger in her mouth and sucks on it slowly. She puts another in my mouth and I close my eyes tasting her sweet juices.

"Mmmm you taste so good. I love you so much, Ari" She smiles and we kiss again. I rub my hand along her slit collecting all that she's giving me. My palm applies pressure to her clit and she pushes down trying to gain more friction. I take her tongue into my mouth again and enter her with two fingers at the same time. She moans against my mouth, and I smirk knowing I can make her feel this way. She starts rocking against my hand and has to pull her mouth away to get some air. I curl my fingers inside of her and she rides my hand even faster.

"God yes, Callie…right there baby…don't stop."

A light chime goes off and I realize that's my phone.

"Babe, we have to go. That was my reminder of the doctor's appointment I put in my phone." I slow down my movements, but I quickly feel a death grip on my wrist.

"Don't you dare move your hand. I'm almost there, baby."

"We're going to be late, and I had to get us an appointment on short notice."

"I swear Callie if you don't finish and let me come we won't be having sex for a while, and that would suck considering we just got married and I'm going to be a hormonal pregnant lady for the next couple of months." I gulp at her seriousness and return to what I was doing. Ten minutes later we are in the doctor's office, after a quick pit stop at the bathroom to clean up.

"Ladies, it's great to see you again. I hear you're pregnant Arizona."

"Yes I am…well we are. I took multiple pregnancy tests and they were all positive." She says from her seat on the patient table with a hospital gown on. I'm right next to her holding her hand.

"Well that's always good. I'm going to take a blood test for confirmation." He takes some blood and passes it off to a nurse to have it ran to the lab. A few minutes later she is back with the results. "Yep, you are surely pregnant. Congratulations you two!" He says happy for us. "I'm going to take a look under your gown to make sure you all good down there then you can get dressed and both of you can join me in my office so we can talk about the next steps and get you a prescription for some prenatal pills."

Once we are doing with our appointment we go to daycare to collect Sofia together. She was surprised to see both of moms pick her up, but enjoyed the extra attention. We decided to go out to dinner, so Arizona took Sofia in her car and I followed them in mine. One the way there my phone rings and I answer it through the car system.

"Hello?"

"Callie, it's Barbara. How are you?"

"Barbara, hi! It's good to hear your voice."

"Yours too darling, I heard you have some important news to tell me." For a minute I'm not sure what she's talking about. We just found out Arizona's pregnant a few days ago, and I doubt she told her mother already. It's too early to tell anyone.

"I do?"

"Of course you do! Tim called and said he was coming home for your wedding! That means you guys have a date right?"

"Right, the wedding! Not a specific date, but we settled on December when Tim comes home."

"That's wonderful! I almost cried when Tim told me what you did about the letter and phone call that was so nice Callie. It was very thoughtful; Arizona is going to love the surprise. She's going to love it even more when she finds out what you did."

"I just want her to be happy."

"You make her plenty happy…by the way how are you? Arizona told me what happened at the hospital and I just couldn't believe it."

"I'm good. I should be back at the hospital next week. It just made us closer. She took great care of me. I'm lucky to have her in my life." Considering we got married, yeah I'd say it made us closer. We haven't talked about telling people, so I'm not sure if I should tell her but I decide against right now. I'll talk to Arizona about it later.

"I guess there's a positive in all situations. I wanted to come and help out around the house and with Sofia, but she said she didn't need my help."

"I didn't know that, you are more then welcome to come to Seattle anytime."

"Really? Well now that you mention it, I was thinking about coming up in a few weeks to help plan the wedding and see my grandbaby. Only if you don't mind."

"No, that would be great. I'll talk to Arizona about it and we can find a date. I'm sure we could use some help planning everything, the wedding will be here soon. She just went back to work so extra help would nice."

"Excellent! Maybe I'll get a room at the T Hotel seeing that I've never stayed there before. What Daniel doesn't know won't hurt him." She says lightheartedly.

"I could definitely get you a room, but you should stay at the house with us. You could be around Sofia and we have plenty of room. I insist."

"I wouldn't want to impose, truly a hotel is fine."

"You not imposing, your Arizona's mother and my family. We would love to have you. I'll discuss it with her now, we are meeting up for dinner now."

"Alright, well I won't hold you any longer. I just wanted to thank you for Tim and setting a time frame for the wedding."

"Really, it was nothing."

"To me it means a lot, and I know Arizona will be grateful. Talk to you soon, love you!"

"Love you too! Say hi to Daniel for us."

"Will do, take care." I hang up and pull up to the parking attendant kiosk so they can valet my car. Arizona and Sofia arrived about five minutes before me so when I walk into the restaurant I find them sitting in a both together. I sit across from them facing my wife and my daughter in her booster seat.

"Did you guys order already?" I ask picking up the menu and giving it a glance over.

"Just drinks, I got us both some water. Sof, want to tell mama what you got to drink?"

"Milk! Milk, mama!" She says proudly.

"Well that sounds good. What do you want to eat, Sof?"

"Noodles!"

"They have spaghetti on the kids menu so she can get that. I was thinking about the chicken parmesan myself, what about you?" Arizona asks.

"I'll get the chicken alfredo." I say putting down my menu. I help Sof open her box of crayons and she starts scribbling away on the children's menu. The waiter comes over with our drinks and takes our orders. "So I talked to your mom in the car."

"Really? What did she say?"

"A few different things. Why didn't you tell me she offered to come out after the shooting?"

"It wasn't necessary. She thought I wouldn't be capable of taking care of you and Sofia at the same time. She thought there wasn't enough attention to go around. I think she just wanted an excuse to come visit."

"Well I think I gave her one. I told her about the wedding and planning for December. She's coming out for a few days soon. I told her she could stay at the house."

"Callie…really?"

"She's your mother, Arizona."

"I don't care about her staying with us, but why did you tell her about the wedding? She's going to go into planning overdrive."

"Maybe that isn't such a bad thing, we are both working and only have the weekends off to plan really. I'm sure I'll be on call a few days so that's going to cut down on some time."

"Fine…but I want us to do this together. When she comes she can help out a little bit, but that's it. It's our special day and I want us to be involved."

"Just tell me what you want and I'll try to make it happen." I say flashing a smile.

"You're such a great wife, you know that?"

"I've been told once or twice." I play back. "Speaking of which, are we telling people we got married or am I still your fiancée? I didn't tell you mom anything, but I just want to know if it comes up again."

"I don't know…I guess I'm conflicted. I like that it's just something between us, but I don't want you to feel like I'm hiding it and keeping it a secret."

"I don't feel that way at all. I'll tell you now and I'll keep telling you for the rest of our lives, I love being your wife and I'm proud to be your wife. So I don't mind telling people, but if not that's okay too."

"Maybe let's just keep it between us for a little while more. At least around the family."

"That's fine with me, babe."

"Noodles!" Sofia says breaking us from our conversation. She sees the waiter coming over with our food and gets excited. Once everything is on the table Sof immediately digs in.

"Sof, use your fork por favor." I suggest when I see her picking up the noodles with her hands.

"No."

Sofia, you eat with a fork, just like me and mommy." I demonstrate for her with my own fork.

"No. Hands."

"Sofia, that's not nice. Listen to mama and use your fork like a big girl." She shakes her head no and picks up some more pasta with her hands. "What if I help you, is that okay?"

"Kay." She says softly. Arizona picks up a fork and starts feeding Sofia, who is happily getting her way.

"Arizona, you can't just feed her, we have to get her to start feeding herself and learning to use utensils."

"It's not that serious, Callie."

"A little bit it is. We can't do everything for her. She uses a fork at home, she's just being stubborn."

"Calliope, it's really not a big deal. The stuff we have a home is kid friendly, the utensils here are a little fancy and advanced for her. I just want her to eat something, or else she will be cranky at home during her bath. Then she will have a hard time getting to sleep, and I don't feel like dealing with all of that tonight." She says slightly peeved. I look to my daughter and she just gives me a saucy grin.

"Sof, can you please wipe your mouth with you napkin?"

"Yes mama." Sofia picks up her white cloth and wipes her face clean of tomato sauce.

"Good girl."

"Happy now?" Arizona teases.

"As a matter of fact yes I am." We eat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before I bring up a completely random topic. "What's your view on tattoos?"

"What?"

"Tattoos? Do you like them?"

"Uh I guess…I dated a girl once who had a few. They were tasteful and nice. Why are you asking?"

"I want to get one."

"Calliope, you can't be serious." She says shooting me a glance while continuing to help Sofia with her dinner.

"Why not?"

"Because your you…plus, don't people usually get them when they're young? Like in college or something?"

"Are you calling me old?" I counter.

"No, but why now?"

"We are married now."

"What does us having to be married have to do with anything?" My wife asks confused.

"I've heard of some doctors, usually the women doctors, losing their rings when scrubbing in for a surgery. Especially when it's an emergency."

"Okay…and?"

"I was thinking about getting your initials on my ring finger so in case I lose my wedding band or if it comes off for some reason. It's almost like it's there with me, even if not physically."

"Callie…are you actually serious right now?"

"Well yeah…I thought it was a cute idea. I've always wanted a tattoo, if anything I would get Sofia's name or initials somewhere and when our little nugget came theirs too. It's just something different."

"Isn't like the first rule of thumb when getting a tattoo is not to get a person's name…besides your children?"

"I don't know…would you get my name tattooed on you?"

"Honestly I don't know…I would like to think I would. Regardless, if you lost your ring I would just buy you another one, also you could just put it on a chain around you neck or something. A tattoo seems…extreme. It's like legit permanent."

"Technically a ring is permanent too. A symbol of our forever love."

"Look, I won't stop you if you do it. I guess it's kind of hot and flattering that you want to get my initials on you." She says grinning.

"I mean most times you won't even see it, I'll still wear my ring and it'll probably be small since it's just letters."

"Now that I think about it, it's kind of badass and you're totally badass. At least you used to be before you met me and became a softy." I playfully scoff at the accusation. "The girl I dated had five, but for the longest time I could only find four." She says reminiscing.

"Where was the fifth one?"

"It was actually kind of hot. It was…on the inside of her left thigh." She ends softy.

"Arizona!" Completely baffled at the admission. That was the last place I was thinking.

"What? You asked! It kind of turned me on because for the longest time I couldn't find it, then we slept together and I found it. It was almost like solving a mystery. You know what? You should totally get it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, like I said it's kind of sexy knowing my wife has me tatted on her." She says in a hush tone.

"Well now that you're on board, I might seriously consider this. At first I was just kind of toying with the idea."

"By no means am I encouraging you to lose your ring or not wear it, but if you want it then it's cool with me."

"That means a lot, thank you. At first I thought you might think it was creepy."

"Creepy isn't the word, more like unusual. It's different, that's all. I guess I just wasn't expecting that. Maybe we should get matching tattoos. Like I get your initials and you get mine? That'd be cute, right? I'm kind of surprised you didn't have a tattoo. They seem so badass and you claim that's what you are." She says mockingly.

"I've thought about it before, but I never knew what to get. I'm sure my parents would've a field day if I got one when I was younger. Aria and I were raised that our bodies are to be cherished. No sex before marriage and no permanent markings. No piercings except for our ears. It was more my mom then my dad, she's the super religious one." I say reminiscing. "Would you really get a tattoo with my initials?"

"Yeah I would, and talking about it with you now made me up for it. I'd do anything for you, Calliope. You and Sof." She says kissing our daughter on the head. "A tattoo is just another symbol of our love, plus I'm sure we'll have bigger decisions to make then that. We should do it if you want."

"We could do it on our honeymoon or something…" I suggest.

"That's a good idea." The waiter comes over and asks if we need anything else. We decide to just head home and she comes back with the check. Once that's paid we get ready to head out. I pick up a sleepy and messy Sofia and walk with Arizona out the restaurant. We go outside and wait for the valet to bring our cars around. Arizona's car comes up first.

"You want to take Sof, or do you want to take her home?" She asks.

"I'll take her, you might get home a minute or two before us, could you start her bath?"

"Sure." She says and gives Sofia a kiss bye and I give her a quick kiss on the lips bye, which for some reason gets the attention of the high school aged parking attendant. I give him a questioning glare, and he takes that opportunity to speak up.

"So are you two…like gay?" He asks boldly.

"Excuse me?" I ask taking a step towards the young man. This wouldn't be the first time someone has acknowledged us as a gay couple. We've gotten some strange looks when we're out together. Sometimes people smile, other times they give shameful looks. It's not something we talk about much, we usually just brush it off but it doesn't mean it doesn't get to us. One time a man came up to us and complained about us being an interracial couple and spewed off some racist remarks. That was a bad day. Luckily Sofia wasn't with us because I wouldn't want to hear some of the hateful stuff he said. I tend to speak up if someone has something to say about us, but Arizona rather not give them attention. People can't just say mean things and expect to get away with it. It's crazy to think some people are still closed-minded and ignorant, but we don't let them control our lives. We hold hands, kiss, and act like a couple when out in public. We are confident in our relationship and so deeply in love and we aren't going to change or act different to make other people comfortable.

"Calliope…let's just go. I'm tired and Sof needs a bath." She says tugging on my arm.

"One sec, the young man has a question." I really don't need a seventeen year old giving me attitude tonight.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm totally okay with it. I think the whole girl on girl thing is totally hot." He says defensively with a smug grin.

"Instead of looking at us as some type of amusement, why don't you just give my wife her car keys, please." I state firmly. He quickly offers up her keys and opens her door for her.

"I'm sorry, ma'ma. Have a good evening." He offers to Arizona. Sof and I wave bye as she drives off. When my car comes up I fasten Sofia in and head home.

I've been back at work for three weeks now and everything has been going great. The first couple of days people didn't know what to say or how to react around me, but that quickly faded away and everything is back to normal. I've scrubbed in on a few surgeries, and everyday I'm getting closer and closer to working at full capacity. Last night Barbara came in town and is here for a week. We are supposed to be taking care of some wedding details this weekend with her help. I can smell her cooking breakfast in the kitchen downstairs and can very faintly her the little giggles of Sofia. As much as I want to go downstairs and join them, I don't want to leave the warmth of my bed and sleeping wife

"Calliope, what are you doing?" Arizona asks in her sleep-filled voice, which is one of the many things I find incredibly sexy about her.

"I'm rubbing our little nugget." I'm currently sitting on my side, with one hand propping up my head, and the other rubbing Arizona's stomach. She still has her eyes closed, but I know she's getting ready to wake up. I go under the covers and move down the bed to settle myself in between her legs. I move up just enough that my elbows are on either side of her stomach and I lift up her shirt and start kissing her stomach. Of course she's not showing yet, but I know our little nugget is in there so I plant little kisses all over her smooth skin.

"That feels nice." She says and pushes the covers back so she can see my face. "Good morning."

"Morning."

"Do I get a kiss good morning too?"

"Of course…you get multiple kisses." I slowly kiss up her stomach while pushing her top of more and more. Within seconds breasts come into full view and I can't help myself when I start licking her left breast. She arches her back and pushes her breast into my mouth. I readily accept it and swirl my tongue around her nipple, before I do the same with the right breast. I release it with a little pop then move up to her face. I can't help but smile when looking at her. I lean down and give her an intimate kiss. She runs her tongue over my bottom lip and I take that as the chance to intensify the kiss. Our mouths open and her hands find my head and hold me close. Heads start moving side to side to get better angles, but soon enough oxygen is a problem and we break apart.

"I wish I could kiss you all day."

"Me too, but your mom is downstairs and I think we should join her." I give her another kiss and then roll off her and sit up against the headboard.

"I knew I smelled breakfast. I hope she doesn't cook bacon, I haven't been able to keep that down."

"Speaking of our little nugget, next week at the doctors we should be able to see the ultrasound. You'll be close to six weeks."

"Really?" She says with a smile and putting a hand over her stomach.

"Uh-huh. It'll be small, but we should be able to see something."

"I'm excited!"

"Me too! I'm going to go check on your mom and Sof, come down when you're ready."

"Wait! I want to kiss you again." She says halting my movements from getting up. She moves to sit on my lap and throws her top to the ground. Her hands find my top and take it off for me.

"I thought you said no sex with your mom in the house?"

"First, that was no sex in her house. This is our home. Second, if I want to kiss and touch my wife, I will do just that as I please. Thirdly, we're just kissing, right?" She says with a wink.

"Right." I say and she captures my lips in a full kiss.

"So I made a list last night off all the things we can get done today." Barbara says at the living room table. We joined she and Sofia fifteen minutes ago. She made a full spread for breakfast, and we are right in the middle of it. "Do you know where you want to have it?"

"We were thinking about the T Hotel. We could get the space on short notice because Callie's connections, and they have nice ballrooms for the reception."

"Callie, can you work that our, dear?" Barbara asks while cutting up some food for Sofia to eat.

"I took care of it last week. Once Arizona mentioned it I made a call."

"You did, I didn't know that?" She says looking at me from across the table.

"It was no big deal." I shrug off.

"Well, that's one thing done." Barbara says checking it off her list.

"What day is it for?" My wife asks.

"I booked it for two weeks in the middle of December, before Christmas of course."

"You can do that?"

"Babe, when my name is in the name of the hotel I can pretty much do anything I want. I only pull rank when I need to."

"I knew I liked you, Callie." Barbara says satisfied. "Hopefully we will have a date soon, then we can work on invitations." Last night we talked when Arizona wasn't around about Tim returning. Any day now he should be getting back to us with a specific date so we can finally put everything in motion. "Next, food. What are you two thinking about?"

"I was thinking about—"

The doorbell interrupts Arizona before she can finish.

"Bell! Bell!" Sofia cheers.

"Are you expecting someone?" I ask.

"No, are you?"

"Nope. The only person who would surprise me would be my mother, and being that she's already here."

"I'll get it." I excuse myself from the table to open to the door.

"Aria!? What are you doing here?" I ask nicely surprised.

"I was coming to visit you after the shooting and everything. To check on you and make sure you're okay, you know sisterly stuff so I told dad to let him know I was taking some time off. He was pissed that you didn't tell him about the shooting, but I calmed him down. Told him that Arizona said everything was okay now. He thought it was best that I check on you and report back to him, but then he told mother. She freaked. I mean really freaked. She doesn't even mention you anymore, but as soon as she heard shooting she went ballistic. So she insisted on coming…"

"No…Aria you didn't."

"I'm so, so, sorry Callie. I didn't mean for this. It was supposed to be just me." I look behind her, and she moves just to the side, enough for me to see the person who raised me, then disowned me. The person who is supposed to love their child unconditionally, but stopped when I found true happiness in someone other then what she wanted for me.

"Mom?"

"Hi Callie." She says stoically.

 **AN: I can't help it. I like a little drama. It won't be too much.**

 **AN2: Also, I actually do know a couple who got tattooed wedding bands. It was kind of cute. That's how the tattoo thing came to mind…completely random I know. Thanks for reading!**


	45. Chapter 45

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Forty-Five

 **AN: Picks up right where the last chapter ended, and has both POV's. Hope you enjoy! Happy Grey's Day!**

Callie's POV

"What are you doing here mom?" She takes a step up to Aria and they both stand directly in front of me.

"I heard what happened. I had to make sure you were alright."

"Since do you care about me?" I ask sassily.

"Callie…" Aria whispers.

"No Aria, there have been plenty moments in the past years when she could have checked on me, but she didn't. There is no need to start now."

"Babe, who is at the front door?" Arizona asks walking up to me. "Aria! I didn't know you coming?"

"Surprise! I wanted to check on Callie after everything. I thought I'd give you guys some time before I just showed up. Arizona, I'd like for you to meet our mother, Lucia. Mom, this is Callie's fiancée." Arizona looks to me in question, but I just shrug my shoulders completely dumbfounded and blindsided by this whole situation.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Torres." My wife says extending a hand. Aria nudges our mom to get her to cooperate. My mother accepts Arizona's hand and nods in acknowledgement. "Well let's get out of the doorway and move inside. There's some breakfast if you all are hungry."

"Great! I'm starving! Where's my niece?" Aria says moving into the house and through the kitchen to the dining room with my mother following her.

"She's back in the dining room at the table. My mom is back there as well. Go head and introduce yourself. We'll be there in a sec." I close the front door and rest my back against it. Arizona comes up to me and wraps her arms around my waist. "Soooo…I take it you didn't know they were coming."

"Nope."

"Well it's nice to see Aria. She was really worried when I called her from the hospital after the shooting."

"I'm glad she's here too." I reply honestly.

"And your mom?" She questions.

"Honestly, I want her gone. She doesn't bring any positivity into my life. I'm mad that Aria brought her; I know it's not entirely her fault. My mother doesn't really take no for an answer, and she probably forced Aria into bringing her here but I just don't like it."

"Maybe she has a change of heart. She is here after all. Just give her a chance. She seems pleasant."

"Yeah, that's cause she hasn't opened her mouth and said anything yet." I scoff.

"All I'm saying is to just be nice and don't assume the worst yet."

"One chance. That's it. Today is supposed to be a wedding planning day and I don't want her to ruin that. Your mom is here and Sofia is happy. It was a good morning before I opened the door. I just want to get back to that."

"I know…me too, but things have changed a little. I'll support you in anything you want to do. You can march in there and tell your mother to leave, or you can hear her out. Either way I'm here. Me, Sofia, and our little nugget." She says smiling.

"I love you." I say giving my wife a kiss on the lips.

I love you too." We make our way back into the dining room where Sofia is sitting in Aria's lap while Aria is attempting to finish a full plate of food that Barbara placed in front of her.

"Callie, you and your sister look so much a like! She is just the sweetest person ever! I can't believe we are just meeting!" Barbara says joyfully. Aria took Arizona's seat so Arizona and I sit down across from her across the table. My mother took a seat next to Aria. Barbara is still sitting at the head of the table, where she was earlier when helping Sofia with her food. "We've only talked for a few minutes, but we just hit it off."

"She's right, Callie. Arizona you mom is so nice and this food! Oh my god it's so good! I don't know how you stay so slim, if I grew up with all this food I'm sure I'd be over weight by now."

"Aria, you ate plenty growing up. You had the nannies cook you whatever you wanted, plus mom cooked a lot." I look to my mom who is just sitting quietly observing everything. She isn't eating, and is glancing at Sofia with cold eyes.

"I know, but there is something about this food." She says taking another mouthful. Barbara is just smiling and adds some more food to Aria's plate. "I can only imagine what lunch and dinner is like."

"Well how long are you two staying? I know this is Callie and Arizona's home, but I don't mind cooking for more people. We should be done with the wedding stuff by five, I could have a nice dinner ready by seven."

"Wedding stuff, what wedding stuff?" Aria asks looking at me. "You set a date! It's about time! Talk about perfect timing, good thing I picked today to show up. Where are you having it? Did you get a dress? I'm sure we could have a top designer custom make one for you. You too, Arizona if you want. What about the cake? Flowers? What's the color scheme?" Aria rattles off faster then I can comprehend.

"Aria darling, you should join us! We have a packed day. You too, Mrs. Torres it would great to finally talk with you. Us mothers got to stick together. Our girls are finally getting married!" Barbara says with complete joy.

"It would be great to have you both there." Arizona says genuinely and warmly.

"I can't." My mother says.

"No seriously, it would lovely to have you there." Arizona's mother says, but I know she misunderstood my mom. She is able to join us, but doesn't care to because she doesn't accept me.

"I think you misunderstood me. I can't because this isn't right. This is not okay. I can't sit here and keep quiet anymore. Callie, this is wrong. You can't marry a woman." She says looking at Arizona. "You can't possibly live your life this way. You may have gotten through to your sister and father, but I'm not going to budge. I can get you help, we can find you a nice suitable man to marry and raise your bastard child with. You can start over and have a new life, but this right here is not okay. I know you know that, I raised you better. We went to church, you read the Bible. You are sinning. How can you possibly say you love a woman the way you are supposed to love a man?"

The room is dead quiet. No one knows what to say. I was expecting a comment, but not that outburst she just delivered. Sofia being Sofia, a loud wail comes out of her. I don't blame her; I wish I could scream right now too. Aria tries to bounce her up and down to calm her, but that isn't working. Sof is scared and uncomfortable and just wants someone to hold her.

"I'll take her upstairs." Barbara says getting up and collecting Sof. On the way out of the room, she gives my mother a disapproving shake of the head. "I'm not a religious person Mrs. Torres, but I pray that you can open your heart and accept the Callie for who is she. She is a loving and caring person, and I couldn't be more proud that my daughter is marrying her."

"Mom, I know we have some differences, but Dad came around. I just think—"

"Why did you even come here today, mother?" I ask cutting Aria off. "Since you hate me and the way I live my life so much. I'm curious as to why you are here?"

"I'm here because you got shot. No mother wants to hear that, but I took that as a sign. You were being punished for your sins. I can take you home and get you help. We can go to church and ask for forgiveness. We can rid you of all your wrongdoing." She says pleading her case.

"I think you should leave." Arizona says. "You're not welcomed in our home. I told Calliope to give you a chance, but I was wrong. Like it or not, your daughter and I are in love and are having a wedding. You're not invited. Aria, Mr. Torres, and anyone else Calliope wants to invite from her side of the family is welcomed, but you are not. You can't come into our loving home and spread hate and negativity. You will not insult my daughter and call her a bastard. She is the most innocent and precious thing in this world and I won't let you take that away from her. To say that Calliope was being punished when she got hurt is just horrible. I could've lost her that day and I would've been devastated. I'm thankful every morning that I get to wake up next to her and see her face. It could've been a very different situation. So I'll say it again, I think you should leave. Now."

"Aria, let's go. This is a toxic situation anyway. The car service is still outside and can take us to the hotel."

"Aria is welcomed to stay, but you need to leave, mother. Get the hell out of my house!" I say standing up from the table. She gathers herself and looks to Aria.

"I'm staying, mom. You said you wanted to come check on Callie, but clearly you used this for your own agenda. I'm not part of it. Callie is my sister and I support her in everything. I lost her once, I'm going to do it again. "

"I hope you can live with yourself, Callie." She says spitefully before exiting the room. Once I hear the front door close I break down in tears.

"What the hell, Aria?!" I shout between tears and ragged breaths. I sit back down and Arizona pulls me into a big hug and kisses my temple. When we pull apart she starts to wipe away my tears.

"Callie, I didn't know she was going to say all of that. I'm so sorry. She just said she needed to see you, and I thought it made sense after the shooting and everything. I promise she won't come around again."

"Like hell she won't!"

"Don't let her get to you, Callie. She's just bitter and ignorant." Aria says trying to comfort me. "She made it seem like she just wanted to check on her daughter. I just—"

"I know it's not your fault…it just sucks. God, she's so annoying. I used to think I wanted a relationship with her, but I don't. She made that abundantly clear today."

"Calliope, I'm sorry babe. I just thought if we listened to her and invited her into our home, maybe she would come around. I don't know…I didn't actually think she would just spew off hurtful words like she did. I've never seen or heard anything like that." Arizona says in disbelief.

"No, you were right. We gave her one chance, and she used it today. I'm done with it. I'm just going to go upstairs and clean up. Your mom has a busy day for us. We have a lot of stuff to get done." I get up from the table and take some dishes into the kitchen.

"I'm all for wedding stuff. Is there anything I can do to help?" My sister asks enthusiastically.

"Can you just call ahead to the hotel and set us up a private tour of the reception rooms? I want to show Arizona and Barbara before we do the cake tastings later this afternoon."

"Sure, I'll get right on it." Aria gets up from the table, happy to be doing something helpful, and goes to make a phone call. Arizona joins me in the kitchen with a few more dishes and we begin to clean up breakfast.

"Calliope…" Arizona says coming up to me at the sink. I know she wants me to say something, but I don't want to dwell anymore on what just happened. Quite frankly it was embarrassing. I was embarrassed that my mother came into my home and practically disowned me again in front of my sister, wife, daughter, and future mother-in-law. She insulted my daughter, my relationship, and how I live my life. I've honestly never felt so humiliated. I turn off the water, dry my hands, and turn to face her straight on.

"Arizona. I'm fine. Thank you for what you said, it meant a lot and I love you for that, but I'm okay. She came, said what she had to say, left, and I cried. It's done, and it's over with. Let's just try to salvage and enjoy the rest of the day, okay?"

"Callie, I—"

"My phone is ringing. Hold that thought, okay?" I jet up out the kitchen and up the stairs, hoping I catch my phone in time.

Arizona's POV

"So are we still heading out today? I would understand if you guys just wanted a day inside." My mother says while I move around Sofia's room getting a little bag together for us when we go out.

"No, Callie said she's fine and we have a tour at the hotel so we're still going out." I say dejectedly.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes and no. She said she was, but I can just look in her eyes and tell she's not. Sometimes she like to deal with things in her own way, but I wish she would talk to me some more."

"She will when she's ready, all you can do is be there for her." My mom says rocking Sofia back and forth from her seat in a rocking chair.

"I know, and I will. I just can't believe her mom said all that stuff."

"I've never heard anything like that, dear. It was hurtful to hear. I don't know how Callie dealt with that growing up."

"From what she told me it only started when she went off to college and medical school. Before that it seems that Callie and Aria had a very nice and privileged childhood."

"Regardless of when it started, Callie is her daughter and a lovely girl. I don't see how she could just turn her back on her all of a sudden. No mother should talk to their children like that. Callie is her daughter.

"I don't understand it either. I could never do that." I say picking up Sofia from my mother's arms. I pepper her little face with kisses and settle her against my hip. "I'm going to go check on Calliope. Aria is downstairs and we can head out soon."

"Okay! Sounds like a plan." She says getting up from her seat and heading out the room.

"Let's go find mama and cheer her up." We walk down the hall and into the bedroom, but I don't see Calliope. I hear muffled sounds coming from behind the bathroom door. "Callie?" I hear her hang up the phone call rapidly and swing open the door.

"Heyyy! There are my two favorite girls! You guys ready to go?" She asks extremely happy. Sofia face lights up and is feeding off Callie's energy so she starts squirming in my arms and Callie takes her from me.

"Why were you on the phone in the bathroom?"

"Uh, no reason…"

"Callie, who were you talking to?"

"Arizona, since when do you ask me who I talk to on the phone?"

"Since your attitude just went from zero to sixty in twenty minutes." I quip right back.

"It was nothing…no one." She says paying more attention to Sofia then me.

"It was obviously someone considering you were talking in the bathroom, and I heard you hang up when I called out your name." I say getting agitated. If it was no one important I don't understand why she won't just tell me.

"What about the fourteenth?"

"What?"

"December fourteenth, let's have the wedding that day."

"Um…okay. I actually think I begin winter break on the tenth, so that works.

"So we're getting married, well re-married on December fourteenth?!"

"Yeah, let's do it! December fourteenth!" I agree. I'm actually relieved we settled on a date. Callie kept putting it off, but said she wanted a December wedding, so I was a little confused. I probably would've said something soon if we didn't pick one, but now I don't have to do that. She gives me a kiss as well as Sof and head out the room.

"Where's your mom, I want to tell her!"

"She's downstairs….wait, who was on the phone?!" I yell to her, but she's too far down the hallway to hear me.

The next four hours were filled with nonstop wedding talk. We visited the T Hotel and confirmed a wedding hall and reception room. We told them we wanted a winter themed wedding and they assured us everything would be taken care of. I think having both of the Torres heiress' handing out orders got things done efficiently. Aria was more then willing to join my mother in being our wedding planners. They kept exchanging notes and discussing details with each other. We selected the food and flowers as well as stop by a stationary store and designed our invitations. That in itself was a lot to deal with, everyone wanted to put in their input and Callie and I disagreed a few times but we finally agreed on the final invitations. The last stop was my personal favorite, the bakery. We tasted about six different cakes, but like I told Callie weeks ago I wanted red velvet. Of course my mother didn't agree, she said it was too basic for such an extravagant event. If I wanted a red velvet wedding cake she would crack open a box of Betty Crocker cake mix and make it herself. Aria and Callie found amusement in that, but I didn't. Instead of arguing with my mother over _my_ wedding cake Callie insisted on just getting two. One red velvet, and one chocolate cake she tried today. We decided to add a third, smaller cake for Sofia. She really fell in love with a lemon-flavored cake this afternoon. I'm sure I'll find remnants of it in her clothes later. Most of the major details of the wedding were handled today; all that is left is finding our dresses, taking some family portraits, picking a honeymoon destination, wedding bands, and a few smaller details. I heard Aria mention something about a bachelorette party to Callie, and even thinking about those two together in a situation like that made me a little nervous. Not that I think Callie would do anything wrong, but Aria is single and much more out going then my Calliope. I'm sure there could be some tempting situations. Our final stop on the way home was the grocery store. My mom wanted to make a big dinner tonight so we stopped and picked up a few things. When we got back to the house my mom went straight to the kitchen to prepare dinner, and surprisingly Aria put on a apron and helped cook dinner. They seem to get along really well which is nice to see. If I had my own guess, I think Aria likes my mom because she's very maternal unlike the women I met today who Callie and Aria call mom. It could also just be the Robbins charm, Callie fell for it so I'm not surprised that Aria did. In the basement, Callie and I are seated in the big, comfy leather seats with Sofia asleep in Callie's lap. She's been keeping Sof very close to her all day and I think it has something to do with what her mother say. Either way, everyone could use some more Sofia time. She makes everything better. The television is on, but neither of us is really playing much attention to it.

"We got a lot done today." I say breaking the silence.

"I know your mom was a big help. I think she had fun."

"So do I. You give her unlimited funds and she goes wild."

"I hardly think a million dollars is unlimited funds."

"Maybe not in your world Ms. Torres, but in Robbins terms that's a lot. When I told her the budget she couldn't believe it."

"A wedding is something you splurge on so we might as well. I plan on only having one."

"Well don't I feel special." I say teasingly.

"You are special, Arizona. I love you." She says placing a comforting hand on my thigh.

"I know. Any ideas on where you want to go for our honeymoon?"

"Maybe Hawaii…or Puerto Rico. You?"

"Hawaii seems nice. You can't go wrong with either one. Both have warm climates and beaches."

"I was thinking on leaving Sof here with Mark." She says rubbing a soothing hand on Sofia's back and kissing her brunette hair.

"Yeah that sounds good. How long do you want to go for?"

"Well if we leave after our wedding we can go for four or five says and be back in time for Christmas."

"I like that…can I ask you something?"

"Hmm."

"Who was on the phone earlier?" I ask nervously. I don't know why but I keep thinking about it. It was just so unusual for Callie.

"Arizona…come on." She says letting out a sigh

"I just don't understand why you won't tell me?! We don't keep secrets."

"It's not a secret."

"So tell me then. I won't be mad."

"How do you know what?"

"Well do I have a reason to be mad? If so, it would be nice to tell me before I walk down the aisle." I say sharply.

"First, we're already married, second, whatever you are thinking you need to stop. I don't know what's going on in your brain, but I know you're over thinking the situation."

"Callie."

"Fine if you really want to know I'll tell you." I give her a nod to encourage her. "It's a wedding gift…well surprise. That's all I'm saying."

"Oh…" Is all I can say. I don't know what I thought she was going to say, but it definitely wasn't that. Now I feel bad for pressuring her, especially if it's a surprise. "Well what kind of surprise."

"Why would I tell you that? It would take away from everything, babe."

"I know, I'm sorry. Can I get a hint?" I ask flashing my dimples.

"Nope! I already said too much."

"Fine…now I need to come up with something."

"No you don't, plus you already got me a gift."

"I did?"

"Well yeah" She says obviously. "The day we got married you told me you were pregnant. Best. Gift. Ever." Callie says giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I don't think anything could top that." Damn Callie is good. I can't help but lean over and plant a big kiss on her.

"I still want to get you something."

"Arizona I don't need anything. We're technically already married, our little nugget is on the way, Sof is happy, healthy, and growing. I don't really need anything else. I have everything I already want." She says tenderly. "There is one thing you can do, but it's impossible."

"Name it! I'm sure I can find a way to do it." I say sitting up in my chair.

"Hmm…I highly doubt it."

"Spill it, Calliope!"

"If you could make time move faster and make it December fourteenth already because I can't wait to see you in a white dress. You're going to look absolutely gorgeous. By that time you'll be three months pregnant and we can tell people, and we can start planning the little nuggets room and everything. Soon we'll have two kids and Sofia will be in her terrible two's phase. I'm just so ready for everything that's coming."

"Me too. I wish we could speed up time too, but I also like to savor these little moments."

"I know…it's kind of bittersweet."

"Girls! Dinner is ready in ten!" My mom yells from the kitchen.

"I guess that's our cue we should start getting up." Callie says slowly waking Sofia up. "I'm going to take her up for a diaper change."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too." I say leaning up to give her a peck on the lips.

 **AN: For the most part I'm done with Mama Torres…at least for now. Thanks for reading!**


	46. Chapter 46

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Forty-Six

Arizona's POV

The days are getting shorter. The air is getting colder. Our little nugget is getting bigger. And my wedding is getting closer. Three weeks closer to be exact. Honestly, I'm not too nervous because Calliope and I are already married. If anything I'm nervous how everything will turn out. I swear I talk to Aria and my mother three times a week about details regarding the wedding. It's becoming more of a production then a proclamation of love, but I do want everything to be perfect so I put up with it. It's a Saturday morning and usually I'd be laid up in bed with my wife and daughter, but now I find myself sitting in a waiting room waiting for Calliope to show up. Today we have our tenth week doctor's check up. Calliope is already in the hospital; she had to work today so she came in early. Sofia and I took our time getting up and coming to the hospital. Once we arrived, I put her in daycare until the appointment is over, then we are going to pick up my mother from the airport. Again. My mom has been to Seattle four times over the last six weeks. Aside from her first week long, it's usually been two or three day stints. Little wedding stuff that I swear she can take care from Maryland, but insists on coming to Seattle to handle it. This weekend is important because we are going dress shopping. I have to say I am pretty excited for this. I have an idea of what kind of dress I want, but it will be nice to browse and look at all the options. Along with my dress, we are getting Sofia a dress too. I know she's going to look so adorable in dress and I can't wait to help her try them on. The only down side is that Calliope won't be able to make it. Of course I don't want her to see my dress yet, but I wanted her to see Sof's. She used her Torres name to get us in for a private fitting at some fancy place I've never heard of hoping that she could at least come for Sof's fitting, but of course work got in the way and she can't make it. She said she trusts my mine and my mother's judgment, and it will be another surprise for her to see come wedding day. Before all of that can happen I have a doctor's appointment that I need to take care of. At our six week check up everything was fine, but our nugget wasn't cooperating so we couldn't hear the heartbeat. We saw a little flicker on the ultrasound though, and that was exciting in it self. It also made everything a little bit more real. It's one thing to know you're pregnant, but to see your future child growing inside you, even at such a small stage, it's pretty crazy in a completely good way. That was a very emotional day, and Calliope was by my side the entire time.

"Robbins?!" A nurse says coming into the waiting area.

"Yep, that's me!" I answer getting up from my seat and collecting my things.

"You can head into room four. A gown for you to change into is on the patient table. Dr. Caplan should be with you shortly."

"Thank you, and if you see—"

"Yes, if I see Dr. Torres I will let her know." She finishes for me with a smile.

"Thanks." Once I walk into the room I change into the gown and hop up on the edge of the table waiting for someone to come in. Preferably Calliope first because I don't want her to miss this, and I'll even stall Dr. Caplan if I have to, but I hope it doesn't come to that.

"Hey, I'm here!" Callie says pushing through the door looking a little winded.

"Did you run here?" I ask amused at her flustered appearance.

"More like jogged up the stairs, it was a long wait for the elevators. Knee replacement ran long." She says approaching me. I pull her towards me and she gives me a peck on the lips.

"Hi. I'm just happy you made it before Dr. Caplan." I pull at her scrub top to bring her down for another kiss. I open my legs and she gets the hint to move closer and stand between them. The kiss intensifies and I think about really having my way with Calliope right here, but then I remember where we are so I reluctantly break up the kiss.

"How are you feeling?" Callie asks taking a seat next to me.

"I'm good. I had a light breakfast because I had some morning sickness this morning. I thought I was done with that, but apparently I'm not."

"You should be soon. You're two and a half months, mine didn't last that long, but every pregnancy is different." A knock on the door alerts us of Dr. Caplan's presence.

"Ladies! How are we today?" He asks washing his hands and putting on some latex gloves.

"Good. Ready to hear the heart beat." I answer.

"We should be able to today, ten weeks is plenty of time." He says starting his preliminary tests on me.

"What if we don't?" I ask nervously.

"Arizona, we will." Callie says taking one of my hands.

"But what if we don't Dr. Caplan?"

"How about we just worry about that if the problem arises, okay? Now lay back for me and I'll get the ultrasound ready." I do as I'm told and Callie gives me a reassuring kiss on my forehead.

"Like last time, the gel will be a little cold. Ready?"

"Mhmm." I shiver slightly at the cool temperature of the gel, but I focus my attention on the ultrasound screen.

"Give me a second…" He says adjusting the wand over my stomach. "You see that right there, ladies? That's your baby." He says pressing some buttons on the keyboard and enlarging the picture.

"Callie, look! It's bigger!" I say animatedly.

"I see babe!" She says squeezing my hand. The room is quiet for a minute while he tries to get us a heartbeat. Soon a small, but present thud fills the room.

"No need to worry, Arizona. That's your child's heartbeat you hear."

"Callie! Callie! We can hear it!" I don't know why I was nervous, but all of that goes away when I hear our nuggets heart beating. She laughs at my child like antics and kisses my cheek. He gives us a couple of seconds to bask in the sound of the heartbeat.

"Sounds good, right? It's strong and healthy. You've done good, babe." She gives me another kiss and a tear makes its way down my cheek.

"I'm assuming you want some pictures and a recording, right?" Dr. Caplan says knowingly.

"Yes please!" I say straightening up. He gives me something to wipe my stomach clean and goes about printing out some ultrasounds.

"Alright, here are a few copies of the ultrasound and a CD of the heartbeat. I'll see you guys in a month unless something arises. Continue to drink plenty of water and get rest when you can." He says passing Callie the pictures and CD.

"Thank you." We say in unison.

"Take care and see you soon!" He says before leaving us in the room alone. I hop off the table and go about changing back into my day clothes.

"That just made my day ten times better. I can't believe we heard the heartbeat! I was so anxious, but then it was there and it was perfect." I say pulling up my jeans.

"I didn't know you were seriously worried about that." She says passing me my shirt.

"It was just in the back of my mind. Most people can hear it beginning at six weeks, but we didn't and I just got nervous…I don't know. I know it's kind of stupid, and like you said every pregnancy is different."

"It's not stupid, Arizona." Callie says rolling over to me on her stool. She takes my hands in hers and stands up. "Whatever you're feeling, I'm feeling too, okay? If you're nervous or anxious talk to me. You don't have to harbor your feelings until the day of the doctor's exam. I may not have all the answers, but we can at least talk about them together."

"Thank you. I think I needed to hear that. Usually I'm not like this, but it's not just me anymore. I'm actually housing another human so it just makes me extra cautious."

"I totally understand that, I was like that with Sof but you just have to live your life like you normally would. You can still be your sexy, strong, smart self while being pregnant." She says rubbing her hands up and down my arms. "We don't need to worry unless something makes us. Right now everything is fine, and it will continue to be fine if you just be you and not second guess everything." Callie ends right before her pager goes off. "I have to go, but I'll see you guys at home. Have fun dress shopping! I'm sure you'll get something beautiful."

"I hope so, when are you going to get yours?"

"I'm already working on it. Tell your mom I said hi."

"Walk with me to the elevator?"

"Of course, let's go." Callie says offering her hand.

"Ms. Robbins, we were expecting you. We even selected a few dresses for you to try on just to get an idea of what you might be looking for." The store attendant says. Once I left Callie I picked up Sofia from daycare and we drove to the airport to pick up my mom before coming straight here. "We set up a room right in the back, if you'll follow me. I'm Stacey by the way, and I'll be here to help you with anything you need."

"Oh Arizona this is nice." My mom whispers to me while we walk into the private fitting area. "Callie really pulled out the stops."

"Yeah, well I told her I didn't even know where to begin looking for a dress so she put this together. Teddy was supposed to come, but she's busy. I told her she could pick out any dress that fell into our color scheme."

"That's your maid of honor, right?"

"Yeah, she's been my closest friend here in Seattle since I first moved here. And since I don't have a sister or anything, I asked her. She's really great, I can't wait for you all to meet."

"That's nice. I'm sure she's lovely. How about I try take Sofia from you while you try on a dress." My mom says taking my daughter from my arms.

"Be good for grandma, Sof." I say kissing her head and passing her off. I go into the dressing room and see a couple of dresses lined up. I pick one at random and slowly change into it. It's kind of a surreal moment trying on a wedding dress. You hear about it your whole life, but when it actually happens you can't help but smile. My smile only grows bigger when I think about Calliope in a white dress. I pull up the zipper and look myself straight in the mirror, it's not the dress I want but it's pretty and now I at least know what I'm looking for.

"Arizona, don't you just look beautiful?!" My mother says when I step out of my fitting room. "Doesn't mommy look pretty, Sofia?" Sof just starts smiling and clapping her little hands. "Do you like it, honey?"

"It's nice, but not the one I want."

"Ms. Robbins how is everything?" Stacey asks coming back into the room with two glasses of champagne and a small apple juice box for Sofia. She places them on the small table and my mom readily accepts her glass.

"Great. Do you have any dresses that have less fluff?" I ask motioning to the bottom of the dress I have on. It's nice, but a little too much fluff at the bottom.

"Of course, I'll bring a couple right out. Feel free to enjoy the beverages." Stacey offers before leaving once again.

"Let's toast to this moment Arizona!" My mother says passing me a glass.

"I'm good mom." I kindly pass considering the baby growing inside of me right now.

"Oh come on, it's not everyday that a mother gets to go wedding dress shopping with her daughter. At the rate you were going, I didn't know if it would even happen!" She says humorously.

"Very funny mother, but really I'm okay. Could you just help Sofia with her juice box please?"

"Fine. More for me anyway!" Stacey comes back with a few more options and I try them on and show them to Sofia and my mother. It wasn't until three dresses later that I found the one. They say as soon as your put it on you know, well that's exactly what happened to me. It fit like a glove, and had just the right amount of fluffiness. The top of the strapless dress had intricate beadwork that made it catch my eye. From far away it was hard to tell the detail, but up close it was absolutely beautiful. Stacey came in and helped me zip it up before I walked out to my mother and Sofia.

"Oh my…Arizona that's the one. It's stunning!" My mother say overwhelmed with emotion. She stands up with Sofia and they come to stand next to me in front of the big mirror.

"It's perfect." I say more to myself then anyone else.

"Would you like to try on some jewelry with it?" Stacey asks.

"No. I'm fine, thank you." Ever since Callie gave me the necklace from her and Sof a while back, I've never taken it off. It only makes sense that I wear it on my wedding day. "I'm going to take this one. We can start looking for Sofia's dress now."

"Very well. I'll bring out some suggestions." Stacey once again scurries away.

"Callie is going to love this on you! Your father will too! He's very excited, he already has his military uniform pressed and ready to go."

"If only Tim could see it."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll get his chance." She says patting me on the back. "Now go change so we can help Miss Sofia." Once I'm back in my street clothes my mother and I help Sofia try on dresses. All the options looked so cute on her I wanted to buy all of them, but I practiced some self-control and let Sofia pick on the one she wanted to wear. I got her some matching ballet flats to wear and after two hours our shopping trip was complete.

"Is there anything else we can help you with today, Ms. Robbins?"

"No, you've been a great help today, Stacey."

"Great, well I'll just put everything on the account Ms. Torres provided me when she called and scheduled the appointment."

"Okay, thank you."

"Wait a minute, your father and I wanted to purchase your wedding dress." My mom says speaking up.

"Mom, it's really okay. Callie and I already talked about everything." I say dismissing her. It's no secret that when Callie splurges, she does it big time. After much discussion we agreed on a budget and created an expense account solely for the wedding. Even with Callie's wealth, I still wanted to contribute my share and feel like I'm helping out. Considering I'm teacher I don't make that much, especially compared to Calliope, but I guess it's more for my personal knowledge then anything else. We decided to go all out on our special day, and from looking at the price tag of the dress I picked out I know it's out of the price range for my parents.

"No, no, no. Now I know Callie is a Torres and could probably buy every dress in the store, but as your parents we always looked forward to the day of your wedding. Buying your dress is something we want to do. It's our parental right!" She says matter-of-factly. I truly appreciate the gesture, and I'm happy that I go to do this with my mom. "Now hold Sofia for a moment while I dig out my credit card." Stacey gives me an amused look and I motion for her to come over.

"You can put all of Sofia's stuff on the account." I whisper to her. She smiles and returns to my mother with her credit card ready.

"What's the damage?" I cringed my face anticipating the reaction out of my mother.

"Fifteen thousand dollars." Stacey says sheepishly. Factoring in the store, and the dresses on display I knew this wasn't a cheap place. This isn't the wedding dress isle at Macy's.

"Good lord, Arizona! What kind of lifestyle has Callie got you accustomed to!?" She says shaking her head baffled. In retrospect, we tend to live pretty modestly, but every now and then Callie uses her wealth and name to get things done. At first it was a little off putting, but now I'm used to it. I can't change that fact the she was born into hotel royalty.

"Mom, I told you it's okay. Honestly."

"Arizona, relax. We saved for this, maybe not that much, but it's fine. Back in my day it cost five hundred dollars for a dress. Oh well, ring it up Stacey!"

"Right away Mrs. Robbins."

Once back at the house I made sure I hid the dresses somewhere Callie would never look. The closet in my office. I think she's only been in there two or three times. One time was for celebratory sex, another time she was looking for some scissors. I'm confident the dresses will be safe in there. My mom fixed us something to eat and we played with Sofia afterwards. After an hour I excused myself to go take a nap and left Sofia in the company of my mother. The soft giggles of my daughter wakes me from my sleep and when I look at the clock on the nightstand I realize it's just after six in the evening. I didn't think I was that tired, but nevertheless I get up and head towards Sofia's bedroom. I see Callie's home and she sitting on the floor while Sofia is mimicking the dance moves of an Elmo dancing doll. They both have the same smile on their faces and I watch them from the doorway quietly until Sofia notices me.

"Mommy!" She says wobbling over to me and grabbing my legs.

"Hey my little princess!" I say picking her up and walking further into the room.

"Hey babe, you're awake." Callie says standing up to greet me with a hug and a kiss.

"Yeah, I was exhausted from earlier. How long have you been home?"

"Maybe forty-five minutes. I was going to wake you, but you look like you needed some rest."

"I did. We did a lot of shopping."

"Dress mama!"

"You got a dress?!" Callie asks enthusiastically to Sofia. "Is it pretty?!"

"Mhhmm. Mommy dress too! White!"

"I bet it's pretty just like yours. Do you want to show mommy your dance moves?" Sofia acts shy and tucks her face into my chest.

"I'd love to see your dance moves, Sof. Will you show me?" I ask placing her back down on the ground. Callie starts the Elmo toy again and Sofia starts twisting and turning her little body like the doll. It's quite a sight to see. Callie and I encourage her to keep going and Sofia gets more confidence with each passing second. When her dance is over walks over to her toy bin and starts pulling out some things to play with.

"I think we have the cutest kid on the planet." Callie says watching Sof in awe.

"I agree. Listen I want to ask you something." That gets my wife's attention and she turns to face me.

"Okay…"

"I want to take you out tonight."

"Oh?"

"Yep! You and me going to a nice restaurant and enjoying a good meal."

"Is Arizona Robbins asking me out on a date?" Callie teases.

"As a matter of fact I am. We can have my mom watch Sofia, and if you play your cards right there may be a surprise at the end of the night." I say suggestively.

"What kind of surprise we talking?" Callie asks in a hush tone, mindful of Sofia. I lean forward to whisper in her ear.

"You and me in bed, and…"

"And what?" She asks eagerly.

"And a bowl of ice-cream!" I look back at her face and clearly that wasn't what she was thinking. "An ice-cream date! We used to have them all the time."

"I gotta say that wasn't that I was thinking, but I like the way you think. It sounds like a good night to me. Exactly what I need after my shift at the hospital."

"Good. Tonight I get to spoil you, so go take a shower and change into something nice. I'll tell my mom about the plans and give Sofia a bath."

"You're the best you know that?"

"I've been told once or twice." I say with a playful shoulder shrug. "Now take that cute butt to the shower." I say tapping her behind on her way out the room. I walk over to where Sof is playing and pick her up. "Alright kiddo, I've got a date with mama and you've got a date with grandma. Now let's get you cleaned and maybe we can squeeze in a story too."

 **AN: Thanks for reading. Also, I just want to say thank you to the readers who are leaving comments. I don't expect them, so when I get notifications of a review it's a nice and welcomed surprise. They have been very nice, and have kept me wanting to write more. So again, I sincerely thank you.**


	47. Chapter 47

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Forty-Seven

 **AN: Meant to have this up earlier, but college happened. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Callie's POV

Today was a long and tiresome day. I've been working long shifts in order to get two weeks off for the wedding, honeymoon, and Christmas. That's why I had to work again this year on Thanksgiving. It wasn't ideal, but it was necessary in order to get everything situated before the wedding. That being said, today was my last shift at Seattle Grace for two weeks. It was quite liberating walking out of the doors of the hospital knowing I don't have to come in for a while. Unfortunately that wasn't the end of my day. Once I left Seattle Grace, with Sofia in hand, we went to Mark's house to drop her off. In two days time I will be declaring my love for Arizona in front of our friends and family. Before that can happen I still have a few things to do, and Arizona is sure to be distracted so we gave Mark some extra time with Sofia. Mark came in town today and is watching Sofia until we get back from Hawaii. We settled on Hawaii for our honeymoon because we've both never been there. We wanted to go someone we both haven't visited before, and I've been to Puerto Rico a few times already. Tomorrow my father, Aria, Addison and some other friends are coming in town, as well as the rest of Arizona's family. It's going to be an intimate wedding with only about fifty people there. Being that everything is taking place at the T Hotel, my dad booked a host of rooms for everyone stay in. He has been very supportive and helpful with everything after our trip in Miami. I'm glad that he and Aria came around. Even though I have Mark and Addison, there's nothing like having supportive family around for such an important day. Once Sofia was taken care of I made my way of the visit in the Robbins family. Barbara, Daniel and Tim came in this evening. Tim! I'm so happy he's here and everything worked out. He's been back in the states for a couple of days back home in Maryland and now he's in Seattle. I was talking to Tim when Arizona freaked out a few weeks ago about who I was talking to on the phone. We finalized his trip, and he helped me pick the date of the fourteenth. Barbara and I have been in constant communication about the whole thing. I'm surprised we pulled it off. I was so tempted to bring Tim home with me tonight and surprise Arizona, but Tim talked me about of it. He really wants to surprise her at the wedding. The best thing about the situation is that Arizona doesn't suspect a thing. After a quick chat with them I began to make my way home, but got a text from Arizona saying she wanted me to pick up something for her to eat for dinner from a taco place. Of course I didn't mind since the restaurant is on the way home, and even if it wasn't I still would've stopped. Happy wife makes for a happy life, right? She's just over three months pregnant and I swear I can see a teeny tiny baby bump, but Arizona isn't convinced. She's been a little all over the place lately. I know it's just the hormones and her body changing, but it didn't stop me from gaging when I saw her put some ketchup on an Oreo and eat it. She actually ate a whole row of Oreos with ketchup. It was the grossest thing, but it made her happy and now we have five packs of Oreos in the house. I hope that's one craving she grows out of soon. Oreos and ketchup should never go together. Never.

"Arizona, I'm home!" I call out entering our home.

"Kitchen!" She calls out and I make my way through the living room to the kitchen with her tacos in hand. She's seated on a stool along the kitchen island reading a magazine. I give her a quick kiss before walking around and grabbing something to drink from the refrigerator.

"How was your day?"

"Good. Got a lot of things done with Teddy. I packed for Hawaii and took care of some last minute wedding stuff. What about you? How are Mark and Sofia?"

"They're good. I didn't stay too long because Lexie was there when I showed up."

"Really? Are they back on?"

"I don't know. I think they've been talking again ever since Mark came to visit me at the hospital, and I think she's his date for the wedding. Anyway I dropped off her bag, and no I didn't take look at her dress for the wedding. It was tempting though. Then I visited your parents at the hotel."

"That's nice. We're greeting people tomorrow at the hotel I'm sure we would've saw them."

"Well yeah, but it was kind of on the way home so it wasn't a big deal, plus I wanted to make sure all the rooms were set up for the guests coming in."

"You're a better daughter then me. I just sent my mom a text making sure they got in all right." She says opening the bag of food.

"It was no biggie. I'm just happy to be home and not have to worry about work for two weeks. In three days we'll be in Hawaii soaking up the nice wea—"

"Callie these tacos have beans on them." She says cutting me off.

"Uh yeah…what's the issue? You always eat them like that."

"I don't like beans right now."

"Okay, so pick them off." She just gives me an odd glare. "Or I could pick them off for you." I suggest.

"But I know they were there. I can't eat these." My wife says pushing them away from her.

"Are you serious?" She doesn't budge, "Oh my gosh you're actually serious!" I'm half amazed and half stunned her seriousness.

"The little nugget doesn't like beans right now, I'm sorry." Arizona says sheepishly.

"Fine, I'll eat them. Can I make you something?"

"Well…would you mind going back out and getting me some tacos without beans?" She asks cautiously.

"Babe…"

"Pleaseee." She says with a little pout. "I'm really craving some tacos."

"Fine, will you at least come with me so I'm not alone and bored?" I ask picking up my car keys from the counter top. "It's not like you're seven months and can't walk without waddling yet."

"I know, but I wanted to take a bath. How about I call in the order so all you have to do is run in and pick them up?"

"I swear only because I love you." I say giving her a kiss before exiting the house. I'm not mad, maybe a little irritated, but only because I've been on my feet for the better part of twelve hours today and I just wanted to relax at home. Also, today was an usually hard day at work. However I'm back in my car heading back to the taco restaurant. Thirty minutes later I return home with three tacos, without beans, and find my wife in the kitchen this time with a robe on.

"How was the bath?" I ask giving her a kiss.

"Perfect." I plop down the food in front of her and she immediately digs in.

"Mhmmmm, so good." She says with her mouth full.

"Where are the other tacos?"

"In the fridge." I take out the other bag of tacos, but instead of the three I originally got there is only one left.

"Arizona…"

"Okay…so I got hungry waiting for you to come back so I picked off the beans and ate two tacos." She says guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"I thought…you know what, never mind. I'm just going to make myself something to eat." I open the fridge and start searching for food to prepare, but then I just decide I'm too tired to make anything. "Actually, I'm just going to go up and take a shower."

"Are you sure? I can make you something…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm kind of worn out today and we have a busy couple of days ahead of us." I say truthfully. There has been something on my mind lately, and it didn't help that today a case that Meredith and I worked on kind of brought up those thoughts and feelings again. I haven't spoken to Arizona about it because I'm just trying to handle things on my own, but with the wedding approaching it's getting harder to ignore. Once upstairs and in the shower I let the hot water and steam consume me. I attempt to wash away my day and bothersome thoughts. The only thing that distracts me is a knock on the bathroom door.

"Callie? Are you okay, you've been in the shower for a while." I hear Arizona say from outside the door.

"Yeah I'm good…sorry about that I'll be out in a minute."

"No worries, I was just checking." She says with softness in her tone.

"Thanks." I reply. I start to wind down my shower and begin my nightly routine. When I come out of the bathroom a few minutes later ready for bed I see Arizona already in her pajamas and aimlessly watching one of those late night talk shows on television. No words are really spoken just subtle glances and small smiles. It's a little unusual for us, but not completely out the ordinary. I crawl in to bed next to her and give her a kiss goodnight before resting my head on a pillow and closing my eyes.

"I can turn the television down if you want."

"It's fine, I can sleep through anything." I say with a light laugh.

"Okay…night Callie, love you."

"Yeah, love you too."

Not even five minutes go by until I hear the click on the remote turning the television off and Arizona snuggling down further in bed. I turn to spoon her from behind, like normal, and rest my arm across her body.

"Callie?"

"Hmmm…"

"Are you alright? You seem a little stressed out tonight and…"

"What are you talking about?" I ask softly. She turns around to face me in bed. Even though it's dark in the room, the night sky and moon cast a low light in the room and I can read the concern on her face.

"Look, if it's about the tacos thing, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about them all day and—"

"Arizona that wasn't an issue, trust me."

"Okay, well then what is it? You seem a little off tonight. You know you can tell me anything. If you're stressed out about the wedding we can change some things around if you want."

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just…" I let out a drawn out breath and sit up in the bed with Arizona following suit.

"Just tell me, Calliope." She pleads.

"So today Meredith and I worked on a case together. A mother was seriously hurt while protecting her daughter from getting hit from an oncoming car. The little girl is all right and the mother will be too, but we got to talking about mothers while performing the surgery and it brought up some feelings. We both have mommy issues in our own ways so we just started talking about them. I kind of told her about what happened when my mother came to visit us and how she basically just said I was a horrible person for the way I live my life. We talked and it was kind of therapeutic, but I would be lying if I said I couldn't get my mother's hurtful words out my head."

"Callie…I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, and neither do I but with everything coming up it just reminds me of what I don't have and what I'm missing out on. One of the reasons I set up that bridal dress trip for you and your mother was because I wanted that for you. It's a special moment to go dress shopping with your mom, and up until years ago I knew I wanted something like that too with Aria, my mother and myself. I want the same thing for Sofia too one day." The more I talk the more emotional I'm getting. I feel myself on the edge of tears and Arizona takes my hands in hers for support. "It hurts knowing that my mom won't be at my wedding. Then I see how you and your mom are together and it's honestly so beautiful, Arizona. You guys get along well, and seem happy with one another. It's a typical mother-daughter relationship, but I never had that. Even when I was much younger she was around, but never present. That's why I'm hard on myself with Sofia because I want to be a perfect mom to her. I know I'm doing okay, but I can't help but second-guess things sometimes. I just hate that my mother still has this hold on me. As much as I tried to put her words out of my mind I can't. They've been echoing ever since and as our big day comes up I just want to ignore and forget them cause nothing she said is true, but it's hard and I—" When Arizona starts to rub my back soothingly my flood gates open and I break down in tears. She guides me to lay my head down in her lap and she rubs calming motions over my back until my tears settle.

"Your mom is the one who is missing out, Callie. You've given her numerous opportunities and she showed her true colors. We both know that you're great with Sofia and I'm sure you'll be just as great as a mother with our next kid. I know it must have been hard for you to hear those words; it was hard for me to listen to a mother talk to her own daughter like that. You've been so strong, but it's okay to cry and be upset. We all deserve a good cry sometimes. Just like you told me the other day at the doctor's office we can talk about stuff. Even when it seems very personal, I knew it had to be eating at you but I didn't say anything because you always like to handle things on your own. You don't have to though, I'm always going to be here for you."

"I appreciate that. I guess I was trying to ignore it, but it's not easy." Lifting my head up to look at her. She passes me a tissue and I start drying my face. "Gosh, I'm such a mess. I wasn't planning on unraveling like this tonight."

"Well I'm glad you did, it's good to get everything out. And you're not a mess, you're my Calliope and I love you." She says moving some hair out my face.

"I love you too." We share a tender kiss before settling back into our nightly position in bed. The next morning quickly arises and I can't help but wake up at a normal time. Even with Sofia being with Mark, I can't sleep in. Last night took a lot out of me and I'm happy that I talked to Arizona. I feel refreshed and happy to get the day started. During the night our positions changed and Arizona is lying on her back and her blonde hair is spread out along her pillow. She looks so peaceful sleeping, and I'm sure our little nugget is taking up much of her energy. I get up and take care of some business in the bathroom before crawling back into the bed. I have a busy day today with last minute wedding stuff, but I just want to stay in bed with Arizona. We haven't had many lazy mornings in bed with Arizona and I both working.

"Callie?" Arizona says with her eyes still closed.

"Yeah…"

"What time is it?"

"Uhhh, a little after seven."

"Then why are you up?"

"Just habit."

"Come back to sleep."

"I can see your baby bump. It's small, but definitely there."

"Wait, what!" She says opening her eyes and sitting up.

"Babe, it's not a bad thing. It's just a fact. It's cute." I say putting my hand on her stomach. She moves my hand and looks down at herself.

"I can't see it."

"It's there, I promise. You're just over three months it's about time." She just lets out a sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong it just means that we have to tell people now. I kind of just liked it when we only knew."

"I mean we don't have to tell people right away. You can wear darker clothes to try and cover it up. We could maybe wait until four months if possible."

"No, no. It's fine. I kind of want to tell my family anyway. I'll tell them soon."

"Whatever you want to do I'm fine with. Speaking of telling people, are we ever going to actually let people know that we got married a few months ago?"

"Do we have to? After tomorrow it's not going to be a factor really."

"That's true…do you mind if I tell Addison? She's my best friend and I feel like she should know."

"Of course. I mean you can tell people, but I don't think we need to make a big deal about it. All that matters is that we're married."

"You're right and I love being married to you." I say rolling over and pushing her to lie on her back again. I start kissing her neck and over her collarbone before kissing her pink lips.

"I love being married to you too." She says giving me more room to kiss her neck. I settle between her legs and take her of top that was covering her bare chest. "And I love it when you do that too…" My wife says as I palm one of her breasts. She grabs my face and pulls me in for a hard kiss. Our tongues work together as moans escape both of our mouths. Our lower bodies start grinding against each other trying to get as much contact and friction as possible. I move back down to take a breast in my mouth. Being the attentive lover that I am I give the other breast the same attention before I leave a trail of kisses down the valley of her breasts and over her stomach. I pull off her bottom pajamas only leaving her in underwear. I see the dampness on her panties from her arousal and I kiss her covered center. My hands reach for the hem of her underwear, but her own hands stop me.

"Callie."

"Arizona…" I say looking up at her from my position between her legs.

"Just come back up…please." She says biting her lower lip in question. Confused as to why she stopped me, especially when I was getting to my favorite part, I move back up to her face.

"Why did you stop me, babe?"

"I just don't want you to go down on me." When I furrow an eyebrow in question she speaks up again. "I mean of course I do, but not right now. Actually, I don't want to have sex right now."

"Ummm…okay. May I ask why? Cause it kind of seemed like you wanted to."

"I did, I love being intimate with you, but I think we should wait."

"Wait?"

"Yeah, until after the wedding, ya know? It'll be special."

"It's always special when we're together, and we're already married."

"I know, I know but we should wait. Plus we haven't have sex in over a week so a day or two more won't hurt."

"Actually it might…" I mumble out.

"I know we've down things our way and kind of backwards, but I just want to wait. Like what they did in the olden days"

"Fine…but you could've told me this before you were practically naked."

"I was planning on it, but everything just felt so good and I kind of got lost in the moment."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Hey! No pouting. Now give me a kiss." I give her a quick kiss before moving off her and getting out the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asks sitting up and giving me a perfect view on the body I wish I could worship right now.

"To take a shower…a cold shower actually since I'm all worked up now. Then I have to meet Addie for some stuff."

"Ohhh like what?! Does it have to do with my surprise?"

"Uhhh, actually no. That's already taken care of."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh and that's all I'm saying!" She gives me a look of contemplation.

"What if I say we can have sex? Then will you tell me?"

"As tempting as that sounds…no." I say coyly. "Trust me, it'll be worth the wait."

"What? The sex or the surprise?"

"Both." I say with a wink before entering the bathroom.

"Talk about last minute, Cal. Shouldn't you have done this a while ago?" Addison asks me as we walk around a jewelry shop. Arizona and I had breakfast at home before going our separate ways. I met up with Addie twenty minutes ago at the hotel and then we drove here.

"I know…kind of got caught up."

"Whatever. So how much we dropping this time, one million, two million?"

"Shut it, smartass. Arizona didn't take to kindly with how much I spent on her engagement ring." I say browsing the glass cases looking for something for Arizona. Addison was able to close down the shop with the mention of her last name. It's crazy what some people will for you when they know you have money. It's also kind of sad too. Strange world we live in.

"How does she know?"

"Carlos Torres."

"Damn, seriously?"

"Yeah…long story. I kind of think he meant well, but…"

"Well if I were Arizona I would be flattered. That was a lot of money to drop on someone."

"That's what I was thinking! It wasn't even about the money; it was just the perfect ring. Anyway it's over with and I'll make sure she doesn't find out the cost of her new ring."

"Keeping secrets already, seems like your fit for marriage!"

"Can you just help me look, please!?"

"Yeah, yeah. This just makes me want to get married."

"I'm sure you'll find someone. Did you bring a plus one?"

"Nah, no one I'm seriously thinking about. Plus this is your big day. I'm still honored that you picked me to be your maid of honor over Aria."

"It wasn't a difficult decision. You've always been around and supported me. Aria and I lost our way and only recently reconnected. She wasn't mad at all, she understood."

"Still, it's a big deal."

"Ladies, have we found anything yet?" The sales man asks us.

"Actually I was looking at this one." I say pointing to a diamond ring encased in a glass box.

"Perfect. I'll get it right out." He puts on some white gloves and lays a cloth on the glass counter to set the ring on. "This is a shared-setting band. It has a full circle of platinum diamonds."

"Addie, what do you think?"

"I think it's gorgeous. She'll love it."

"Does it come in any other styles?" I ask. I like it, I really like it, but I feel as though it's missing something.

"Of course. We have the same ring in 18k gold. The diamonds are slightly larger, with a total weight of just under four carats."

"If I could see that one please."

"Right away Ms. Torres." He says turning to the back of the store.

"Gold is good right? One of the wedding colors."

"Exactly, that's why I asked. It'll be like another permanent reminder of our day" I say self-assured.

"So are you sure about no bachelorette party tonight? Aria and I were kind of disappointed when you told us."

"No, I'm good. Honestly. We just want a nice dinner with all of our friends."

"That's what we have, but I can make other arrangements. It's your last night of freedom!"

"First of all, being married doesn't meet your locked up or something. I have freedom to do whatever I want. Not in the sense of sleeping with someone else, not that I would want to because Arizona is plenty and I have no desire to be with anyone else, but I have freedom. She doesn't keep me caged up."

"I know she doesn't, but marriage changes people. Even if it's a good change, it's still different. All I saying is a few drinks, loud dance music, and maybe a stripper or two won't hurt."

"By all means Addison you can go out, hell take Aria and my friends with you, but I'm good."

"Fine, we will stick with the dinner party. I invited all the people from the hospital like you said, plus the list of people Arizona sent over to me. I think we'll have close to twenty and I told everyone to bring gifts!"

"We don't need gifts."

"Well you're getting them! So suck it up and be happy!" She replies sharply. I was about to reply with a snarky joke, but the sales man comes back.

"Ms. Torres, the ring you requested." He says placing on display for Addie and me. Without a second I know it's the perfect one.

"Perfect, perfect, perfect. I'll take it!" I say happily.

"Callie, you have great taste my friend." Addison says proudly patting me on the back. The sales person goes about wrapping it up before handing it off to me.

"Guard this with your life, Addison." I say sternly while giving it to Addison for safekeeping

"Scouts honor!"

"The total today is twenty-two thousand, five hundred." He says. I hand him my credit card and sign the receipt when the transaction is finished.

"Impressive, Callie. Kept it under six figures this time."

"Yeah yeah…"

"Ladies it was a pleasure doing business. Congratulations Ms. Torres."

"Thank you." I say kindly and we exit the store. "So I have something to tell you…"

"Oh? Do spill Callie." Addison says while we walk back to the car.

"So after the shooting and everything Arizona and I got married."

"I'm sorry, what?" She says grabbing my arm and making me stop my movements.

"We were tired of waiting, and seeing how quickly our lives changed on an instant just made us do it. We went down to the courthouse and got married before a judge. We've been married for about three months now."

"You mean…" She asks in disbelief.

"Yeah. We signed a marriage license and everything. Tomorrow is the actual wedding, but legally we're already wife and wife." I'm trying to read her face for a reaction, but it's hard to tell what she's feeling. "Say something, Addison. Are you happy…mad…?"

"I'm…I'm…I'm fucking ecstatic! Congratulations Callie!" She says giving me a huge hug. "I'm a little sad that I wasn't there for it, but still that's huge! Oh my god, you're a married woman!" She says punching me in the arm. "Wow. That's unbelievable. That doesn't seem like something you would do. That's one hell of a secret to keep from me."

"Well we've been in our own little bubble. It just made sense for us."

"But I thought you said something about her brother being away."

"He was, but I wrote him and we talked and he was able to come in town for the wedding tomorrow. He's actually at the hotel now; it's my surprise for Arizona. She wanted him at the wedding so I tried to make it happen and luckily everything worked out in my favor."

"I thought Arizona was hanging with her mom today, won't they see each other?"

"Barbara said Tim and Daniel were out doing stuff, Arizona is only with her mother and Teddy right now."

"Shit, Callie. You've done good, like really good."

"It was a big deal to her so I had to at least try. I have another gift for her too, but I'm saving it for Hawaii."

"Was that supposed to be a sexual reference?"

"No you perv…just something I've been working on for a while."

"Well now I want to know, tell me. I'm your maid of honor after all."

"I'll tell you when we get back from our trip."

"Fine." She begrudgingly agrees.

"I'm proud of you, Callie. Seriously, with everything regarding your family and finding Arizona, I'm so thrilled for you. I'm jealous, but mostly happy. She's great with Sofia and you guys make each other so happy. I want what you have." Addie says sincerely.

"She's my world. She and Sofia mean everything to me. It's hard to describe the feeling. Its more then love…it's like…I don't even know how to put it in words but it's amazing, wonderful, it's more then I could dream of."

"You're going to make me cry in the middle of the sidewalk right now." My best friend says wiping away a tear.

"You're making me all sappy."

"No, that's not me. It's all Arizona."

"You're right…let's get out of here." We walk back the car and head over to the hotel. The rest of the day was greeting family and friends and going over the final touches of the wedding. Arizona and I are staying in different suites at the hotel. She has Teddy staying with her and I have my sister and Addison. Later in the evening we went out to dinner with our friends at a nice Seattle restaurant. Addison and Aria set the entire thing up and got us a private room. We ate, laughed, opened gifts, and just enjoyed everyone's company. Mark even came by so we could all see Sofia one more time. Some people were called into the hospital, but promised to be back tomorrow for the afternoon wedding. Once back at the hotel Arizona and I went our separate ways with promises to meet each other at the alter tomorrow.

"So it's only ten o'clock what do you want to do for the rest of the night?" Aria asks.

"I tried to get her to go out, but she shut me down." Addison states.

"Can we just watch a movie or something? We can have room service send up some dessert." Aria and Addison look at each other and shrug.

"Fine if that's what you want to do. I'll call down now." Aria says.

"So, what we watching Cal?"

"Something funny…wait, we should watch the 40 Year Old Virgin that's my favorite!"

"Yes! Afterwards we should watch Bridesmaids, seems kind of fitting."

"I like the way you think, Addie." A knock on the door interrupts my movie search.

"There's no way room service came that quick. I know you own the damn place, but still." Addie says getting up to get the door.

"Teddy?"

"Is Callie here?"

"Teddy? What are you doing here, where's Arizona?" I ask coming up to stand next to Addie at the door.

"Hey Callie, she asked me to come get you."

"Why? Is everything okay?" I asked concerned. Why would she need me now? I just saw her an hour ago.

"Honestly I don't think so…she's crying and asked me to come get you."

"What the hell? Where is she?!"

"She's in the room." As soon as she says 'room' I passed her out the door and on my way to the elevator.

"Come on, come on…" I whisper to myself at the elevator. As soon as it comes I punch the button for Arizona's floor. Once it arrives I start to jog to Arizona's room, but then I slow down and I try to compose myself.

"Arizona, it's me babe…open the door." I say softly against the suite door. The door slowly opens and I see her tear-stained cheeks and I immediately know something is wrong. I step into the room and close the door behind me.

"Arizona, honey what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know…something is wrong, Callie. We have a problem."

 **AN: Thanks for reading, and thank you for nice words. They made my day.**


	48. Chapter 48

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Forty-Eight

Arizona's POV

Blood. Every time I close my eyes it's what I see. Fifteen minutes ago everything was fine. I was lying in bed flipping through the television channels looking for something to entertain me. Teddy was sitting across the room in a chair flipping through a magazine. We were both content with the comfortable silence. I got up to use the bathroom and that's when I noticed it. Blood. My underwear was covered in it. I've had some spotting over the last couple of weeks but the doctor told me that may happen occasionally, especially during the first trimester. I even told Callie when I first noticed it and we both knew it was okay. What I saw tonight was different. This was not spotting. Without even using the toilet I nervously went back into the bedroom and when I pulled back the covers to see the bed there was a small bloodstain. That's when it hit me. I stood there crying and next thing I know I'm urging Teddy to go get Callie. The only time I moved was to answer the door for Calliope.

"Arizona! Talk to me, what's the problem!?" Callie says shaking me from my daze.

"The bed." Is all I'm able to say. I'm in shock. Everything was fine, it was perfect! I felt fine.

"The bed?" She raises an eyebrow in confusion but I just point her to where I was lying down and then I hear her gasp. I turn around and watch her face react to the bed.

"Is this? Crap, Arizona…how long have you been bleeding?" She asks pacing.

"Uhhh…I don't know. I just went to the bathroom and I saw blood in my underwear and then when I came back to the bed I saw that."

"Okay well we need to get you to the hospital." She says coming back to stand in front of me. "I'll call down to your parents room and have your mom meet us there."

"No."

"No?"

"I don't want her to be around for this."

"Arizona, I think she mig—"

"No Callie…I just want you there. Okay? I don't want her to find out about her first grandchild with me losing it."

"Hey! We don't know that yet, okay! Don't say that!" Callie says loudly trying to get my attention.

"There's blood Callie…we both saw it."

"We don't know anything yet." She goes to pick up the phone and call for an ambulance. I go back to the bathroom to change out of my clothes. "Hey, they said they are seven minutes out. What are you doing?"

"I'm changing. I can't—"

"Arizona, I need for you to sit down and just try to relax." She pulls my me back into the bedroom and guides me to sit on a chair. She moves around the room in a frenzy looking for a change of clothes for me and helps me change into them gingerly. I sit back down in the chair and Callie sits on the arm of the chair. I lay my head into her side and tears silently stream down my face.

"I'm so sorry, Callie. I felt fine."

"This isn't your fault, Arizona." She says kneeling down in front of me. "We don't know what's wrong. Either way we'll be fine, okay? Me and you, we can get through this." I can tell she is terrified by the look in her eyes, but she's being strong for the both of us. She cups my cheek and our lips meet for a soft kiss. A knock on the door breaks us apart and Callie is up to go get it.

"Is it them?"

"No, it's Teddy, Aria, and Addison." She says turning around to me.

"No Callie. I don't want to know about this."

"Of course…maybe Addison though. She's an OBGYN. She can come with us to the hospital. It's late and I don't know who's on call." I think about it for a second and nod my head yes.

"Fine, but only Addison." She opens the door and yanks Addison into the room telling Aria and Teddy she will call them later.

"What the hell, Callie? Is everything okay?" She looks past Callie and catches my eyes, "Arizona are you all right?"

"She's bleeding, Addie. She's fourteen weeks along." Callie says from behind Addison who's walking over to me.

"You're pregnant?" Addison asks me stunned. I shake my head yes and she whips her head around to Callie who nods in confirmation. "How much blood? Are you still bleeding?" She asks going into doctor mode. I point her to the bed and she walks over to analyze it.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, what the hell do you mean is that it?" Callie questions. Addison just scrunches her face in concentration.

"I just mean it's not a lot for a mis—are you still bleeding, Arizona?"

"I don't know…"

"Are you feeling any lower abdomen pain? Have you been cramping all day?"

"No."

"Addie, what do you think it is?" Before Callie can answer the paramedics alert themselves of their presence. Everything was happening so fast that I didn't even realize I was at the hospital until we reached the emergency room doors. Addison hops out first and tells Callie that she's going to find some scrubs and whoever is in charge tonight to give her clearance to work on me. They unload me out the ambulance and I see Callie walking right next to me.

"What do we have?" A familiar voice asks, but I can't place it right now.

"Arizona Robbins. Female. Twenty-six years old. Fourteen weeks pregnant, found bleeding in a hotel room. We found her fully conscious and alert. BP dipped briefly in the ride over, but has been stable ever since." The paramedic rattles off while pushing me into an emergency room. Next thing I know I'm being lifted off the gurney into a hospital bed.

"Thanks, we got it from here. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon, Arizona. I'm pretty sure I'm officiating your wedding tomorrow." Bailey says coming into view. "How are you feeling?" She asks beginning her examination.

"I can't say honestly, no direct pain. Callie…how's the…?"

"Bailey can you do an ultrasound please?" Callie asks from the corner of the room. She was coming to stand next to me, but Bailey threw her a nasty glare and she stayed put.

"What happened!?" Another doctor asks bursting into the room.

"We need an ultrasound, Dr. Mitchell." Bailey says without skipping a beat and passing her the portable ultrasound machine. The awkwardness of the situation hasn't dawned on Bailey, or if it has she doesn't care. Even though I don't care for Jordan, she is a doctor and if she can help then I'm okay.

"Arizona?" She looks to see Callie in the corner. They share an uncomfortable look with each other, but as soon as Callie's eyes find mine again Jordan snaps out of her thoughts and goes about searching for a heartbeat. It feels like minutes, but in reality its seconds until I hear the sound I thought I wouldn't hear again. The little "thump thump" sound fills the room and a collective sigh is released.

"Baby is fine. Steady and strong heartbeat. Uterus looks fine too." Jordan announces. Against Bailey's warning Callie moves past her to stand next to me at the head of the table. I can tell she was worried, but she gives me a big grin and kisses my forehead.

"Bailey why is she bleeding?" Callie asks turning her attention elsewhere for a moment.

"It seems to have slowed some, but I need OB down here."

"How's the baby?" Addison asks coming into the room in light blue scrubs.

"Who are you?" Bailey inquires with a little bit of sass.

"Dr. Addison Forbes-Montgomery. Attending at UCLA Medical Center and friend to the family." She lists off giving me a wink before settling on a stool and propping my legs open to begin her exam. "Dr. Webber gave me permission to handle this case."

"The baby is fine, we just confirmed with an ultrasound." Jordan says.

"The bleeding has subsided, but I can't find the source. Her vitals have been steady." Bailey states.

"Great, just give me in a minute…I think I know what happened. It's rare for your age, but not uncommon for pregnant people."

"Looks like you have it under control, I'll come up and check on you soon, Arizona." Bailey says leaving.

"Thank you."

"Of course…take care of that baby!" She says before leaving.

"I'll get some interns to help move you guys up to OB…uh, congratulations Callie." Jordan says cumbersomely while leaving the room.

"If I'm not mistaken isn't that your ex, Cal?"

"Yeah…she works here. I thought you knew that. Anyway, how's Arizona?"

"I found the issue. She has a cervical polyp."

"A what?" I ask confused.

"A cervical polyp. It's a harmless growth on the cervix. It's heavier then normal spotting. It's more likely to bleed during pregnancy. That's why at the hotel I asked 'was that it' when I saw the blood because it wasn't a lot. It's more then normal spotting, but not as much blood during a miscarriage. Sometimes when experiencing a miscarriage you can feel cramps in the lower abdomen, but you said you didn't feel anything. It usually occurs for women who are older when pregnant, but it can happen to younger people like you. Mostly due to higher estrogen levels during a pregnancy. I can remove it with some specialty forceps. It's a noninvasive procedure and doesn't take long at all. Let's move this party up to OB and we can go from there." She says standing up and pulling off her gloves. "I know you're worried, but everything is okay. This doesn't affect the baby at all. I'll meet you guys upstairs." Before I can say anything to Callie, two interns come in and help move me up to OB. A nurse gives me a gown to change into and we wait for Addison. Once situated, Callie and I finally get a chance to talk. She is protectively manning my bedside and I pull her down to sit on the bed with me.

"How are you?" She asks softly while tucking some hair behind my ear.

"Better now. I was so scared, Calliope. I just saw blood, more then normal. I just panicked. I thought something was seriously wrong."

"I get it. I'm just glad you're okay. We have about five and half more months until we meet our little nugget."

"Our little nugget." I say with a smile. I pull Callie in by the base of her neck for a deep kiss.

"I hate to breakup the love fest but I have a little bit of work to do before you can head home." Addison announces coming into the room. Callie gets up from the bed, but keeps her presence right next to me. "Alright Arizona, you may feel some light pain but otherwise it should be nice and easy, okay?"

"Okay." I take hold of one of Callie's hand as Addison begins her work.

"So how long were you all hoping to keep this secret?"

"Not much longer…I think we were going to tell people soon." Callie says.

"Is the wedding still happening?"

"I'm not sure. What do you think babe?"

"Most definitely! Once you get this cervical thing out I'll be okay, right?" Addison looks up and gives an affirmative nod. "Then okay, we are still having this wedding. I can't wait to marry Calliope Torres." I say sweetly.

"Again…you mean again, don't you? Cause Callie here told me about your courthouse excursion." Callie gives me a guilty smile.

"Yes, again. I would marry Calliope everyday if I could."

"That's sweet. Once I finish this I will do another ultrasound and check up. We can get you discharged and back at the hotel. Good thing for an afternoon wedding. Get some rest, you have a busy day."

"Thanks Addie."

"No problem. Should you feel any cramps you can take some over the counter medicine to relieve those. As much as I hate to say this, on the your wedding day no less, but there is one thing you need to be aware of."

"What is it?" Callie asks.

"You guys can't have sex tonight. I know it sucks, but you need at least one night of recovery. Normally I would say hold off for two or three days, but under the circumstances you all should be okay. Callie is a doctor, and if for any reason you feel uncomfortable down there you guys should ease up.

"Oh." Is all I say. I wasn't thinking that, but I guess it makes sense.

"I would just stay north of the border tonight."

"North of the border…really Addison?" Callie questions amused.

"You know what I mean. No penetration or anything. Stay away from Arizona's vagina area. Is that better?" She smirks. A blush creeps up on my face and Callie just gives Addison a wicked glare. We spend another hour at the hospital before Aria and Teddy come to pick us up. Bailey stopped by like she said and we told her the wedding was still going to happen. In the car ride back to the hotel we told Aria and Teddy the good news and they were thrilled. It was just after two in the morning before I reached my room again. It appears while we were gone someone came in and cleaned up the room and had fresh sheets put on the bed. Callie insisted on staying the night with me and we quickly fell asleep.

"What time is it?" I ask groggily.

"Just after ten in the morning! You ready?! You're getting married in a few hours!" Teddy says cheerfully from her seat a few feet away from me.

"Where's Callie?" I ask when her side of the bed comes up empty.

"She left a while ago. She gave me a note to give to you." She hands me the note and I quickly open it.

 _Dear Arizona,_

 _Today is the day! We are getting married (again!) and I'm very excited. I could tell you a million times over that I love you and it still wouldn't be enough. Last night I was scared just like you, but we got through it. Our nugget is fine and I don't want you to worry. Today is a special day. I get to proclaim my love for you in front of family and friends. I know tonight we can't celebrate how we would like, but I promise you it will be special. Every time I look at you I still get butterflies. From the first time I saw you moving into your new apartment I knew I had to know you. I hoped for a friendship, but it turned into so much more. You are the love of my life and I'm so glad that I found you. That we, Sofia and I, found you. Some may say we are moving too fast, but when you're young and in love nothing else matters. I don't know what life has ahead of us, but I know we will conquer it together. You have my heart and I will forever be yours. I'll see you at the alter my love._

 _With all the love in the world,_

 _Your Calliope._

"Either Callie said something really sweet, or it's the pregnancy hormones because I rarely see people cry at a letter." Teddy says when I put the note down.

"Both." I reply letting out a light laugh, "She's amazing Teddy. Sometimes I can't believe she's all mine. How did I manage to get this lucky?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm glad you did. Enough of the romantic stuff, we have all day for that. Right now I need to you get in the shower. Your mom has me on a tight schedule and it's already backed up because you slept in late. Now let's go! Chop, chop!" Teddy says clapping her hands and urging me to get up. Following her orders I get out the bed and start my day. When I come out of the shower I'm greeted an assortment of breakfast foods to nibble on. Teddy is getting her hair and make-up done so I decided to take a seat next to her and snack on some food while I wait for my turn.

"So you have any sexy underwear you're gonna put on under your dress for Callie tonight?"

"Well seeing that my boobs have already gotten slightly bigger I don't think I'll need the strapless bra anymore. I'm pretty sure these things can hold up the dress themselves." I finish looking down at my chest in delight. Definitely a positive of the pregnancy.

"I see…so commando up top, are you going commando down low too?"

"No, that would just be uncomfortable to me. I did pick up something the other day I'm sure Callie will enjoy."

"The way Callie looks at you I'm sure you could be wearing a plastic bag and she would be okay with that." All I do is smile in response. We talk some more before we switch places and I get my hair and make-up completed. Soon after I help Teddy put her dress on and as soon I pull mine out the closet Teddy opens to the door the let my mother in.

"How's the bride doing?"

"Just putting on the dress now, mom." I say greeting her with a hug. "Mom you can't start crying now, I haven't even put on the dress yet."

"A mother is allowed to cry as much as she wants on her daughters wedding day. Now let's go into the bathroom and get you ready." After getting the dress on just right we move out in the open area to stand in front of the big mirror. My mother and Teddy each stand on one side of me, and look back at me through the mirror.

"You look beautiful, Arizona."

"Thanks Teddy."

"I used to think you were the lucky one to have Callie, but sweetheart she is the lucky one. You look magnificent Arizona. Absolutely stunning."

"Thanks, mom." I turn to give her a big hug and Teddy carefully excuses herself from the room to give us a private moment. When we break apart she passes me a tissue to dry my eyes.

"Arizona."

"Yeah?"

"How far along are you?"

"Umm…uh I'm not quite sure what you mean?" I lie ungracefully.

"I think I know my own daughters body. Your breasts are bigger, you certainly have a glow to you, and the form fitting dress doesn't do much to hide your little bump." She says examining my body. I take one look in her eyes and I know she got me. "A mother always knows, darling."

"I'm fourteen weeks." I say letting down my guard.

"Oh my gosh! You're pregnant, my little girl is pregnant! I'm having another grandbaby!" She says crying again. So many tears! We embrace in another hug and she gleefully squeals. "You said fourteen weeks…that means you're having a spring or early summer baby! Perfect for an outdoor baby shower. Who else knows?"

"Callie, obviously…we just told Addison, Aria, and Teddy yesterday."

"I should've been second behind Callie, young lady. Now when I'm out shopping for Sofia I can pick up stuff too for the little rascal. Are you having a boy or a girl? You probably don't know yet. You have to tell your father. I'm sure he would love a grandson. This is too much! You're getting married, you're having a baby, and your bro—I mean your best friend Teddy is here! So much is happening!" My mom says speaking a mile a minute. Another knock on the door interrupts us. "I'll get it, you finish getting ready."

"Not yet…just a minute." I hear my mom whisper before shutting the door.

"Mom? Is that Teddy or Dad? They can come in."

"No dear, it's…actually hold on a sec." She goes over to her purse and hands me a note. "Here, read this."

"What?"

"Just read it!" I accept the note and open it.

 _Dear Arizona,_

 _Hi again. If you're reading this it means your mom is with you and we are closer to the alter. I told you I had a wedding surprise for you and this is it. I've been working on it (with the help of your mother) for sometime now. I hope you enjoy it and don't hate me too much for keeping it from you ;) I'll see you soon. Love you._

 _With all the love in the world,_

 _Your Calliope_

"Mom? What is this about?"

"Why don't you see for yourself…" She smiles opening the door again. As I live and breathe it's my brother Timothy Robbins. He's decked out in his uniform and he takes his hat off to greet me with open arms. I cover my mouth with my hand in utter surprise.

"I heard a rumor that my sister is getting married today. I had to come check it out." He says with a huge grin. I'm stuck in my spot in shock and it isn't until her engulfs me in a hug and lifts me off the ground that I'm able to react.

"Tim, wh-what are you doing here?!" I ask looking between him and my mom once he puts me down. I also noticed that my dad slipped into the room.

"My sister is getting married! What do you mean what am I doing here? I would never miss this day in the world. You promised me a dance."

"But how…how did you know?"

"A few months ago I got a letter from Callie saying she needed to talk to me. Ever since then we've been in contact. Mom here got involved too." He says giving her a wink. "Callie set this whole thing up. She loves you so much, Arizona. I'm happy to call her my sister-in-law. She knew how much it would mean to you to have me here."

"How long are you here for?" I ask anxiously. I love it when my brothers here, but I hate when he has to leave again. It never gets easier.

"A month. I'll be here when you get back from the honeymoon. We can hang out before I head back for my last couple of months. Callie set me up in this awesome suite so I'll be here when I get back. She said I could crash at your place when you guys return. I told her I would talk to you about it. I also have the number of a Mark Sloan? She said that's who Sofia is staying with while you guys are gone so I might hang out with my niece a little bit." I can't believe Calliope set all of this up. I absolutely had no clue any of this was going on. This is absolutely the best gift ever, having my entire family here on my big day.

"Wait, how long have you been here?"

"Got into Maryland a couple of days ago then flew here with mom and dad the other day." He says nonchalantly.

"Shut up! You've been in Seattle for two fucking days and I'm just seeing you now?!"

"Arizona! Language! I will not let you corrupt my grandchild before they are even born!" My mother snaps, reminding me that she's still in the room.

"The element of surprise on the big day. Wait, did mom just say grandchild?" He asks with a knowing grin.

"Sorry mom. Yeah, I'm pregnant." I say almost shyly.

"Shit! Are you serious!? This is awesome! I'm going to be an uncle again!" He says taking me in another hug. I'm sure I'm going to need on last minute make-up and hair touch up before I head to the wedding hall.

"Timothy Robbins!" My mother sneers again.

"Did you know about this mom?"

"I just found out a few minutes ago." She smiles, putting his crass language behind her.

"Dad?" He asks.

"I'm learning this for the first time." My dad comes to stand before me and puts his hands on my shoulders. "Arizona, you're pregnant?" He asks in his stern voice.

"Yes daddy I am. Callie and I are having a child together." I can't help but beam when I speak those words.

"Well then. I have to say I'm proud of you, Arizona. Congratulations."

"Thank you daddy."

"Arizona, someone is here to see you." Teddy says peaking through the door with Mark and Sofia behind her.

"Mommy!" Sofia yells from Mark's arms.

"My princess! How are you, you look so lovely." I say taking her from Mark's arms.

"You too mommy. Daddy help me." She says plucking at her dress.

"He did? He did a great job. You look so pretty. Do you remember Uncle Tim?" I ask pointing him out to Sofia. She just buries her head in my neck shyly.

"How you doing, Sof? I remember you when you were a little baby, but now you're a big girl!" He says in a childish voice.

"Mommy say princess." Sofia says flatly.

"She's right, you are a princess! Can I have a hug from the pretty princess?" Sof looks to me and I give a big smile letting her know it's okay. I transfer her to Tim and she wraps her little arms around his neck.

"Mom, dad, Tim this is Mark Sloan. Sofia's father." I say introducing them.

"Well aren't you a handsome one, very nice to meet you Mark." My mom says as if she's almost flirting.

"The pleasure is all mine." Mark smiles while kissing my mothers hand. She blushes, but that quickly goes away when my dad makes his presence known.

"Mr. Robbins, it's nice to meet you too, sir." He says reaching out for a handshake.

"I would say the same thing, but I can't. As I recall you left Sofia with Callie and my daughter while you moved L.A. Isn't that right?"

"Well yes, but it's not entirely as you make it out to seem…."

"Oh so you mean you didn't just up and leave your only child."

"Dad…please. Mark is a great father. Leave it alone." I sneer. This isn't what I need right now. Only happy thoughts.

"On that note, I'll take the little one back with me. See you soon, Blondie!" He says taking Sof from Tim "You look very nice by the way."

"Thanks Mark. Bye baby girl, love you!"

"Bye Mommy! Wuv you too!" She says waving her little hand at me.

"Alright Robbins clan, you ready?!" Teddy asks joyfully. I gotta say, she's really owning this maid of honor thing.

"Ready!" Everyone says in unison. My mom and brother leave and my dad stays back to walk with me to the wedding hall. Teddy pulls me to the side and helps me do some finally touches to my appearance.

"How ya feeling? Everything good? This is your last chance to jump ship." She jokes.

"I'm good, Teddy. Thank you."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for. So you ready?"

"I'm ready. So, so ready." Everything is great. My mom and dad are here. Tim is back! My little girl is happy and giggly. Our baby is fine, and in a few minutes I'm going to wed Calliope. So yeah, I'm ready.

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Few notes. Cervical polyp is a real thing. I did some research online, that being said I'm not a doctor so don't believe every word. I couldn't do a miscarriage; it would've been too much. I need happy Calzona right now. Next update is Callie's perspective getting ready and the wedding/reception. Finally, this week coming up is a busy one for me (midterms…blahh.) so my next update will probably come towards the end of the week. I wanted to get this one up quick so I didn't keep you guys in limbo too long. Once again thanks for the reviews. I truly appreciate them.**


	49. Chapter 49

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

 **AN: Hope you enjoy! Gets a little smutty at the end…**

Chapter Forty-Nine

Callie's POV

"Thanks for doing this, Mark." I say taking the envelope from him. He and Sofia came in a few minutes ago before they head down to the wedding hall. Sofia is off playing with Addison and Aria who are already dressed in their bridesmaid's dresses. I'm the last one to get ready, but I had to handle this last thing with Mark first.

"It's really no problem, it kind of makes sense and I really like Arizona. You two are good together. I'm glad I could be here today. When are you going to give it to her?"

"I would kill you if you weren't here. You and Addie are my best friends, and you're my baby daddy, so obviously." I joke. "Probably the first or second day, depending on how things go…there is something I want to tell you though…"

"What? That I look handsome today? Please Cal, Lexie already told me." He says with his trademark grin.

"Yes, but that's not it. Arizona and I expecting." I say quietly. "She's pregnant." I finish with a smile.

"Seriously?! Congrats Callie, that's huge!" He says embracing me in a hug. "How far along? Does Sof know?"

"Just over three months, and no we haven't told her yet. We'll probably tell her when Arizona gets bigger. It might more sense that way. We're really excited about it. I haven't talked to Arizona about this yet and I'm sure she'll be fine with it, but I would love it if you were part of our kid's life. Like the cool Uncle Mark or something. We both think you're great with Sofia so it seems fitting."

"Of course. I mean regardless they are going to be Sofia's sibling. I hope you have a boy, I could take him to basketball games and stuff."

"What if he doesn't like sports, but wants to color or dance instead?" I ask cocking an eyebrow, almost challenging him.

"Then I'll buy him the biggest set of markers possible, or the best dance shoes possible." He says coolly. "Whatever makes the kid happy. I still want you guys to have a boy though. Mix it up a little."

"I'll see what I can do. All I want is just a happy and healthy baby."

"Sis, you really need to get ready. It's almost time." Aria says coming over to us, and passing me Sofia.

"Right. Wedding. I'll see you soon Sofia. Be good for Daddy and Lexie." I say kissing her cheeks. She looks so adorable in her little dress and shoes.

"Kay. Wuv you mama."

"Love you too sweetheart." I give her back to Mark and they leave together. My hair and make-up was already done so all I have left is the dress. Aria and Addison help me change into it and fix my overall appearance.

"You look great, Callie."

"Thanks, Addie.

"She's right Callie, you look hot!" My sister says looking back at me in the mirror.

"Uh, thanks Aria. I don't if I'm going for hot on my wedding day, but I'll take it."

"I definitely want to called hot on my wedding day, but this is about you so let's go. Dad is going to meet us downstairs." We finish up in the room before heading down to the wedding hall. Addison and Aria grab their bouquets of flowers and get in line ready to walk first.

"Calliope, you look gorgeous mija." My father says coming up to take his place next to me.

"Thank you, daddy. I'm really glad you're here for this."

"No place I'd rather be. Look, I know we've had our differences and I may not fully understand everything yet, but I accept you and respect your decisions. When two people can stand before family and friends and commit themselves to one another for life it's special, and shouldn't be taken lightly. Arizona is a wonderful young lady and you two make a perfect pair. Sofia is lucky to have you both. I'm sorry your mother couldn't be here for this. She just doesn't understand and has no intention of trying."

"It's not your fault. I've come to terms with it. Not everyone is going to be okay with me marrying Arizona, and even if it's my own mother there's nothing I can do about that. Our love is what matters and that's all I care about."

"You've turned into a strong and noble woman, Calliope. I couldn't be happier to call you my daughter and walk you down this aisle. Shall we?" He asks offering his arm to me.

"Wait, one more thing." He gives me a quizzical look, but reassures me to continue. "I think we are going to tell everyone tonight at the reception, but I wanted to tell you in person first. Arizona is pregnant. You're getting another grandchild." I search his face for any sign of disappointment or sadness, but instead he smiles in complete and absolute joy.

"Congratulations Calliope! This is wonderful news! I'm for happy for the both of you. How is Arizona doing? Is she alright?" He asks fully interested.

"She's good. We're both really good. We can talk about it more later if you would like, but we kinda need to get this show on the road."

"Right, of course. Let's go get you married."

Once Arizona and I exchanged wedding vows and rings we officially became married – again. Bailey conducted a beautiful ceremony and now the rest of our evening could begin. We walked together hand in hand to our private room for some private time before being ushered away for family wedding photos and the reception. Once alone I couldn't wait to wrap my arms around my wife and kiss her way more passionately then I could in front of our family and friends.

"Mmm. I love you more and more each day my beautiful and lovely wife."

"I know the feeling Mrs. Robbins."

"Ohhh, so I'm a Robbins now huh?"

"I don't know, maybe I want to be a Torres?" She playfully smirks.

"Is this our first argument as a married couple again? Because if it is I don't like it." I pout. "I much rather be kissing you."

"I agree kissing is way better then arguing." She says putting her hands around me and meeting me for a deep, passionate kiss. "I'm pretty sure I could kiss you for the rest of life."

"I like that idea." I say bringing her body even closer to mine and resting my hands on the small of her back. We continue to give each other kisses before a light knock on the door informs us that we need to come out of the room.

"Arizona…Callie…come on out girls. We have family photos we need to take, and Sofia wants to see her mothers."

"One second, mom." Arizona responds. "By the way, your surprise about Tim was the best thing ever! I can't believe you pulled it off! I nearly cried when I saw him."

"I wanted you to have your brother here. All I did was ask, he made sure he could get time off."

"Still you remembered what I said and how important it was. That really means a lot to me, Calliope."

"Well you mean a lot to me, Arizona. I love you." I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world, and truthfully it is.

"Love you too."

"Robbins! Torres! Save the dress removal for later, you got people waiting on ya!" Mark shouts through the door. "Ow! I think your mom just hit me, Robbins."

"See doesn't like crassness." My wife snaps back with a satisfied smile.

"Especially not around my granddaughter." I hear Barbara mumble.

"I think we should go save them, and as I recall your brother saved you a very important dance."

"That he did, Mrs. Robbins." After rounds and rounds of family pictures and different groupings we finally finish with the photographer and head into the reception room. Aria, Barbara and the hotel staff really pulled off the Winter Wonderland theme. The room looks absolutely incredible, certainly more then what we had in mind but it's perfect nonetheless. After the father-daughter dance, we made are way throughout the room to greet everyone and even sat down for a couple bites of dinner. We took the opportunity of informing everyone that Arizona is pregnant and we were received with a warm round of applause and cheers. Arizona and Tim had their special moment and danced while everyone looked on. It was a very tender moment and by the time they were through they both shed a few tears. The smile on her face at the end made it all worth it.

"Tim, Arizona that was very sweet, but now its time for the maid of honor speeches. As some of may know I'm Addison Forbes-Montgomery, better know as Callie's best friend."

"Ohhh, this should be good." Arizona says sitting down next to me, and taking Sofia from my lap to hers.

"I just hope she keeps it PG." I say nervously. You never know what's going to come out of Addison's mouth.

We grew up together and have been through many experiences with one another – good and bad." Addison continues, "I'll never forget when we both opened our college acceptance letters. We were so nervous that she opened mine and I opened hers before we switched and realized we both got into our dream schools. We've always been there for each other, even when separated. We've spent countless hours on the phone talking, laughing, and crying. The two calls I remember the most were when she told me she was pregnant with Miss Sofia and when she told me about Arizona." A few 'awws' could be heard throughout the room and Addison takes a more serious tone. "We had been texting on and off about her new neighbor, but when she called me after their first date I knew she met the one. It wasn't exactly what she said, but how she said it. Her tone was soft, loving, and almost dreamy. She talked for at least twenty minutes before she made sure I was still on the line. A few weeks later Callie sent me a picture of her and Arizona with Sofia and it was like something out of a magazine. They looked like the perfect family and in all honesty they are. I know we can't all wait to meet the new addition to the family and that kid doesn't even know how good they have it yet. I'm so happy that you two found each other and have chosen to spend the rest of your lives together. I hope one day I can find someone who makes me as happy are you do each other. Callie, I love you and you're basically a sister to me. To many years of love and happiness!" She says lifting her glass in cheers. "I know Callie was probably expecting some rated R, vulgar speech but I kept it classy. That being said, since Callie will be shacking up in the honeymoon suite tonight with her lovely wife all are welcomed to visit room 425 for more personal stories…and a good time if you know what I mean." She says with a sultry tone and a wink for added measure. Laughter fills the room and a few whistles could be heard over the applause. The microphone is handed off to Teddy as she begins her speech.

"Hi everyone, I'm Teddy and I have the distinct honor of being Arizona's maid-of-honor." She begins when the crowd settles, "When Arizona asked me to be her maid-of-honor I was a little bit surprised. We've only known each other for about a year, yet we've become very close in the short time. I feel like I had a personal screening of the Arizona and Callie movie. Since Arizona and I work together we would often have lunch or go out after work to hang out. When she first told me about her new neighbor I was expecting a horrible moving in story, but instead it was the budding start of a beautiful relationship. She told me how gorgeous and pretty she thought Callie was, and how she carried herself with a sense of love, confidence, and pride. Just like a typical romantic comedy everything is young and fun in the beginning, but then there was a slight hiccup."

I look to Arizona and see her studying Teddy's next words.

"One day she came into work and told me about Callie and Sofia. Naturally I asked who Sofia was because I never heard her mention the name and then she told me it was Callie's daughter. I wasn't sure how to respond, so I let Arizona keep talking and her face lit up more and more with each sentence. Right from there I knew it was going to work out between them. She talked about Sofia so animatedly and lovingly I just knew the little girl won her heart, much like Callie did."

I see Arizona wipe away a few tears and kiss Sofia on her little head and whisper something to hear. I don't know what she said, but it elicits a little laugh and smile from our daughter and that makes me smile.

"I don't think I could find a better person for Arizona if I tried. Even through some difficult times they have supported one another and I'm sure they will continue too. So with that, I close with sincere congratulations. Usually the movie ends with the main couple living happily ever after, but I think Callie and Arizona have already started that and I know for a fact that it will continue on forever. To the bride and bride!" Teddy ends with a raise of her champagne glass. Everyone raises his or her glass and the DJ starts the music again. Teddy and Addison each give us a hug and we say thank you for their kind words. The rest of the evening continues with lots of dancing and mingling. Before Mark heads out with a worn-out Sofia we cut our cake, and help Sofia cut hers and watch her little hands grab at the sweet dessert. We give her kisses and hugs goodbye with promises to check in with her everyday while we are gone. Another hours passes by before the reception comes to a close. We say goodnight and goodbye to our families before we are left alone in the reception room. We asked the DJ to play one last song for us to dance to and we picked "All of Me" by John Legend.

Even though we are only spending one evening in the hotel tonight before traveling to Hawaii tomorrow, I took the liberty of having a few things set us up for when we entered the room.

"Calliope…how did you do all of this?" My wife asks when we walk inside our room for the night.

"I may have called in a few favors." Glancing around the room I see a few soft candles lit, a couple bottles of sparkling apple cider, and of course a pack of Oreos.

"You even got Oreos!" She says rushing over the tray and picking them up for inspection.

"You kind of have a thing for thing for them lately…but I won't budge on the ketchup, babe. That's just gross."

"That's cause you've never tried it, Callie." She says brushing off my remark.

"How are you feeling? Today was a busy day, are you tired?" I ask moving to stand next to her and pouring us each a glass of cider, mindful of the hectic couple of hours we had the previous night.

"I would be lying if I didn't say I'm a little beat, but I don't want tonight to end. On the other hand the faster we go to sleep, the quicker we get to Hawaii."

"How about I go start us a bath and then we can go to bed?" I offer, "Our flight is early in the morning, so it would be good to get some rest."

"Yeah, okay. A bath sounds good right now."

"Great, give me ten minutes. I'll be right back." I give her a quick kiss before moving into the bedroom and eventual bathroom to start us a bubble bath. Considering how big the tub is it actually took a while for to fill it all the way up. In the mean time I took off my wedding dress, it was getting in the way, and I replaced it with a silk robe. When I return to the bedroom I see Arizona standing by the large window looking out over Seattle.

"Calliope, the view from up here is magnificent. Considering we're on the top floor it makes sense, but still. You can really see almost all of Seattle." She says without turning around.

"You're right, but I think I have the perfect view." I say staring at her. Turning around she moves to close the short distance between us.

"Hey, you already took off your wedding dress. Not fair." She playfully whines.

"It was getting in the way of preparing the bath."

"You look so pretty though…will you at least help me out of mine?"

"Of course, turn around." When she turns around I bring my front closer to her back and brush all of her hair to one side of her neck, leaving another side exposed. I kiss her right in the crook of her neck while bringing my hands up to slowly start to pull down her zipper. Soon more of her creamy skin and bare back is revealed to me. When the zipper stops right above her butt I use little more effort to push the dress off her, leaving it to pool around her feet. Standing before me is my beautiful wife only in a pair of white, lacy barely-there underwear that barely covers her ass cheeks. After she steps out of her dress I pull her body closer to mine and rest my hands on her hips.

"God, you're sexy Arizona." I whisper in her ear. I run my hands up the sides of her body, marveling in the feel of her smooth skin, and curves of her body. Our hands meet over the tiny bump of our growing baby and I grin to myself knowing she's carrying our child. "I love you so much, Ari."

"I love you too, Calliope." She says in return. Grabbing my hands, she pulls them up for me to cup and squeeze her breasts. I knead them in my hands like I've done dozens of times before. She rolls her neck to the side and I kiss her exposed skin again. My fingers trace her pert nipples and I hear her take a small hitch of breath. I move my hands down to the top the lacy material, slightly tugging at it.

"Can I?"

"Please do." Arizona says with a small nod for encouragement. Turning her around, I kneel down before her and hook my fingers under the material and leisurely pull them down. When I stand up again she forcefully pulls off my robe, leaving us both naked, and kisses my lips hurriedly. The momentum of the kiss throws me a little bit and I move us back so I can sit on the side of the bed with her moving to straddle me. She puts her arms around my neck and I wrap my hands over to ass to pull her closer. I feel her slide her tongue into my mouth and I let her take control. The breast-to-breast contact heightens our arousal for each other. Our passionate kisses have slowed and turned into more slower, languid kisses allowing us to savor in the taste and feel of each other. As much as I want to go further I know that we can't per Addison's instructions. I reluctantly release her bottom lip and rest our foreheads together.

"We should probably get in the bath now."

"You're right…let's go." She says getting up off me, and taking my hand to walk with her into the bathroom. Testing the water, I put my hand in and find it still pretty warm so I get in and rest my back against the tub and give Arizona a hand to join me. Once situated with her in front of me in between my legs we both lay back and relish in the warm water and the body-to-body contact.

"I really enjoyed today…" Arizona says tracing light patterns along my thighs.

"So did I, everything was perfect. You know I told Mark and my dad about pregnancy before the reception."

"Really, what did they say?"

"They were both happy. Mark said he would be apart of the little nuggets life if it were okay with you. I'm not asking him to be a third parent or anything, but just another adult presence in his life."

"His? You think it's a boy?"

"I don't know…slip of the tongue I guess."

"Hmm…I think my parents want a grandson too. I'm okay with Mark being around, he's a good parent. Some of his morals are loose, but overall he's a good guy."

"Do you care what we have? Boy or girl?"

"Two girls would be cute, but then again I liked growing up with a brother. It really doesn't matter to me." She says authentically.

"Either way our kid is going to be super cute."

"That I agree with."

"What do you want to do when we get to Hawaii?" I have a couple of things I want to surprise her with, but it'd be nice to know what she has in mind.

"Endless sex." She says bluntly. "I'm hot, you're hot. I'm horny and hormonal, plus it's the honeymoon we never had when we first got married. So yes, endless sex."

"Okay…but besides that. Sight seeing? The beach?"

"Callie, we won't have time with all the sex we're having, hence the word 'endless'…I mean I guess we'll need food for energy. Maybe we can squeeze in a dip in the ocean. And let's face it, in a couple of weeks I'm sure I won't even want you touching me so we have to make due now." She says lightheartedly, but with a sense of seriousness too. "Why? Did you have something else in mind?"

"A few things, but whatever makes you happy."

"See? You're the perfect wife." She teases, "but what makes me really happy is you in bed, naked, and preferably saying my name."

"You're not making this any easier for me, babe. It's hard enough that we're naked in the bathtub right now, but that fact that I can't touch how I really want to is really driving me crazy."

"Oh?" Slowly she turns her body around to wraps her legs around my waist and rest her arms loosely on my shoulders. "How do you want to touch me, Calliope?" Arizona asks in a low, lust-filled voice.

"I'm pretty sure you already know."

"That may be true, but I think I could use a reminder…" I can tell she's challenging me, so I decide to have some fun with her.

"For starters," I say dipping my voice in return and gripping her hips harder, "I would push you up against the wall, naked of course, and start kissing all over neck and chest. Maybe even leaving a few marks. Then I would take turns sucking on your enlarged breasts." I say glancing down at her heaving and heavy chest. "At the same time I would move my hand down your body and starting gliding my fingers over your slit. Once I got you dripping wet I would push two of my fingers deep inside you, three if you think you could handle it." I move closer so I can speak directly into her ear. "I would move so deep and hard inside of you, Ari I'll have you coming in seconds, but before that could happen I would bring your leg up to wrap around me so I could fuck you even deeper. I would make sure to hit that spot inside you that you love so much. The one that always makes you say—"

"Fuck me harder, mi amor." She answers finishing my thought for me. I lean back just a little and see that her eyes are closed. Smirking to myself I lean back closer to her ear and continue.

"Exactly, then I would take my fingers out of you, leaving you begging for more and to come."

"Why d-did you stop…I didn't come yet." She says in between ragged breaths.

"I'm not done. I would move us to the bed and lay you flat on your back. Letting your legs fall as wide open as possible I would hungrily lick up everything you give me before taking your clit into my mouth. By now I'm sure your hands will be in my hair pulling me as close as possible to your bucking hips. I would stay down there as long as I could, baby because you know I love your pussy, especially when it's all wet for me. You would come over and over again before you had to make me stop. I would move up to your face and thrust my tongue inside your mouth so you could taste how good you taste on me. Once you regained your strength I would have you sit on my face so I could eat you again." When I'm finished I pull back again and watch as Arizona slowly opens her eyes again. Before I can bask in my self-gloat water is being splashed around as Arizona pushes her body up against mine and kisses me with all her force.

"That was so fucking hot, baby." She quickly utters before connecting our mouths again in a sloppy kiss. "I want you so bad right now."

"I know, me too."

"Callie, take me to bed."

"What? We can't yet."

"Not like that, take me to bed so we can go to sleep and be in Hawaii tomorrow."

"Gladly."

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Next up is the honeymoon! For people wondering, Tim will be around more when they get back from the trip. The wedding was a little difficult for me to write, it wasn't turning out like I wanted it to so if it seems a little rushed that's probably why – sorry! I did my best. Enough of my rant, carry on.**


	50. Chapter 50

I down own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Fifty!

 **Honeymoon Adventures!**

Arizona's POV

"Wow this place is great!" Callie and I just finished taking a quick tour of our home for the next couple of days. To say this house is amazing is an under statement. It's a two-story home with five bathrooms and six bedrooms. Along with the high ceilings and marble flooring, the master bedroom has floor to ceiling glass windows that gives us a perfect view of our private beach. The house also has a three-car garage, pool, and a wide-open kitchen area, which is where I find Callie after taking a quick bathroom break.

"I know, way more then I was expecting." She comments and passes me a bottle of water from the fridge. The fact that the home came already fully stocked was just the cherry on top.

"How much are we spending on this place again?"

"Actually nothing, my dad found this place."

"I think he did more then that…"I say reading the note that was tucked under the fruit basket. "He bought this house for us!"

"What?" She says in disbelief. I pass the note from her dad and she quickly scans. "Shit, you're right. He totally got us this place as a wedding gift!"

"At least we have a legitimate excuse to come back. I'm sure Sofia would love it!"

"And our next little one too." Callie says walking around to stand in front of me and dropping a kiss on my lips. "How are you? Hungry? I can make you something if you want."

"I'm good right now, I was thinking we lay out on the beach for a little bit."

"I like that idea, I'm going to give Mark a quick ring to let him know we made it."

"Okay, I'm going to go change." It wasn't until I finally had on my black bikini did really start to notice my little baby bump. I know Callie has said she's been able to see it, but I haven't been able to tell. I know my body is changing and I can feel it changing, but for some reason it doesn't seem that noticeable to me. Even though I see my body everyday, I'm usually not even paying attention to it; instead I'm quickly getting ready for the day and putting on my clothes. But now as I stand in front of the mirror in my thin bathing suit I can actually see my growing stomach.

"Everything is good at home." Callie says interrupting my thoughts. "Why are you looking like that?" She asks when she sees me standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom with a pensive look on my face.

"It's just…I've never really saw what you see." I say running my hands over my stomach. "I guess it's just more noticeable now." I turn to the side to see my side profile, and it's clearly evident that I'm pregnant.

"Well I think you look absolutely beautiful." Callie says giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Mark said he's hanging out with Tim today."

"Really?" I ask turning around to face her.

"Yeah, he's going to come over to Mark's and visit Sof for a little bit."

"That's great! I'm sure Tim would love that."

"Yeah, Mark sounded pretty excited on the phone. I think they'll get along."

"Hmmm…interesting combo. Anyway, you need to change. I'll get us some drinks and towels." When I give her a quick kiss goodbye she holds me by my hips to keep me steady and deepen the kiss. She slowly pushes me back and carefully lifts me up to sit on the backroom counter. Her hand comes to caress my face and uses that as leverage to slip her tongue into my mouth. With the idea of the beach long forgotten, I pull back to rapidly move her shirt and our mouths connect once again. I feel her undo the tie of my bikini top and graze her hands over my newly exposed chest. When she removes the garment entirely I can't help but want to feel her mouth on my body, so I guide her head further down my chest. She greedily takes my left breast into her mouth and massages the right one. The feeling of her tongue gets low moans out of me.

"Callie…bedroom."

It was barely ten minutes later until my wife and I were both completely naked in bed with Callie kissing my neck and two of her deft fingers pumping inside of me.

"Right there baby…yesss Callie…"

"Fuck, I've missed being inside you Ari…I love how wet you get for me, you feel so good"

"More Callie, give me more." My wife knows exactly what I mean and adds another finger completely filling me. I can't help but arch my body and tilt my head back at the new feeling. Having three of Callie's fingers inside me is a feeling like no another; it's fucking amazing. For a second she slows down her movements to let me comfortable to new feeling before pulling her fingers out halfway and pushing them back into me, this time even deeper. One leg wraps around her lower body and that brings us even closer together, all the while she's leaving marks on neck that I know will be there later. Her thrusts become faster and harder, and when she hits my sweet spot inside of me, numerous curse words fly out of my mouth.

"I know your close, Ari. I feel you holding me in you…come for me baby, you're so sexy when you come." She's right, I feel my stomach muscles clenching and I know my body is ready for a release, but I try to hold of for a few more moments. I grab Callie by the face and bring her in for a hard kiss, anything to bring us closer and soon the palm of her hand pushes against my clit sending new sensations through my body. It all becomes too much and my orgasm rushes through my body, sending shivers and shudders through me. Even though my eyes are closed, I can sense my wife looking down on me, and I feel her drop a light kiss on my cheek.

"Wait…just wait a second." I mumble out when I feel Callie try to move her fingers out of me. She does what she's told and keeps her fingers steady inside of me.

"Take as long as you need." After a few more deep breaths I open eyes and give Callie a little nod to let her know I'm good. As soon as I do I regret it because I already miss having her in me. She rolls off me and we both stare at the ceiling while trying to recuperate.

"I missed that."

"Me too…way better then the beach." She says with a light chuckle.

"Way, way better." I move to straddle her and she gives me a big smile with her cheeks still flushed from our previous activities.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" She says tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

"You're just saying that cause I'm sitting on you naked."

"No, I'm saying that because it's true. I have the most beautiful wife who I love to death. That's why I'm saying that." I blush at her remark, "….and because you're sitting on me naked." She plays teasingly. I love how we can talk and joke in bed. It makes everything feel relaxed and open.

"Do you think my boobs look bigger?" I ask after a few moments of silence.

"ummm… what?"

"My boobs, do they look bigger to you? You see them pretty much all the time, and my mom said they did. That's how she guessed I was pregnant." She looks at my chest and scrunches her face in contemplation.

"Well now that you mention it they do look slightly larger. They're good boobs though." Not quite satisfied with her answer I pull her hands up to grab each breast.

"Do they feel different?"

"They feel amazing." She says giving them a small squeeze.

"Be serious for a second, Callie. I need to know if they're different."

"Arizona, what's wrong? Why do you care all of a sudden?" Calliope ask sitting up. I try to back away a little to give us some space, but she just holds me closer and wraps my legs around her body to keep me in place. I know she picked up on the seriousness of my tone and is trying to comfort me.

"I mean should I buy bigger bras? Do I need to get maternity clothes yet? Do they even have maternity bras? What if they're not pretty? I want to look sexy for myself and sexy for you. How much more are my boobs going to grow?" I start to ramble. All of this just hit me like a ton of bricks. One second it was great sex and now I'm talking maternity wear. "I was reading that pregnancy book on the plane and now I'm starting to notice things…"

"First off, you look sexy in anything and I mean that one hundred percent. Second, if buying bigger bras will make you comfortable then we can do that. To answer your question, they make maternity anything nowadays. Some of the stuff is very nice too. When you're ready we can go shopping for some things. Are your clothes feeling snug now?"

"A few items…"

"Okay well when we get back we can do a little shopping. I can't answer your last question for you, but considering you're heading into your second trimester you boobs may grow some more."

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to bring this up now. Not exactly perfect timing, I mean we are on our honeymoon after all. It's like a light bulb went off in my head and I have a lot of questions."

"It's okay, I get it. When we have our next appointment you can ask Dr. Caplan all the questions in the world. Let's just take it one minor freak out at a time, okay?"

"Okay." I give her a kiss and just like that my libido kicked in to overdrive again. I need to have my wife.

"Wanna go to the beach now?"

"Actually I have something else in mind." I say seductively. I move my legs from behind Callie and push her back on the bed.

"Like what?"

"Like making love to my incredibly hot wife." I lean down to kiss her lips again before leaving a trail of kisses down the middle of her body until I reach her glistening, ready center.

"I see you're ready for me." I comment running my fingers along her wet folds and collecting her sweet taste.

"I'm always ready for you." My wife says looking down at me between her legs. I kiss the insides of her thighs and then look up into her big brown eyes.

"You smell so good baby, and I love that I can turn you on. I think I could come again just looking at you. Your pussy is so wet Calliope, you're practically dripping baby and I love it. I love how your body reacts to me."

"Ari…"

"I swear only you can make me feel this way, Callie. When I'm with you, you make me want to say and do crazy things." She bits her lower lip and closes her eyes. "Is it okay if I make love to you right now, cause I really want to. Your whole body is sexy, but this right here," I say looking at her wet center, "this is prettiest and sexiest thing I've ever seen. I love that its all mine and I can have it whenever I want."

"It's all yours baby…only for you Ari. I only want you touching me." She husks out.

"Good…I don't even know where to start."

"Do whatever you want, but do something!" She says getting antsy with my teasing. I take a long lick of her and I know it's going to be a tasty afternoon.

Waking up I reach out for Callie, but don't feel her in the bed at all. Not my favorite way to wake up. I look outside and see the sun setting, and the clock on the nightstand confirms that I've been asleep for some hours. After a few more rounds with my wife we both took a nap, but I guess mine was longer then hers. I stretch out my muscles and get up from the bed. I make a quick pit stop in the bathroom to relieve myself and put on a robe. As soon as I hit the top of the stairs I can smell something amazing being prepared.

"Hey you're up." Callie says looking up from the cutting board and leans over the kitchen island to give me a small kiss.

"I am, but you're not naked and in bed with me."

"I know, I'm sorry. I was getting hungry and thought I'd make us something for dinner. I know it's a little early, but we can at least enjoy the sunset." My wife makes cooking look cute and sexy at the same time. She has on a pair of capris and a blue polo shirt that is covered temporarily with her white apron.

"What's on the menu?"

"I have some fish that's marinating in the fridge along with that some wild rice and green beans. Also, there are some fruit tarts for dessert." I can tell she's totally in her element because she's chipper and smiling about everything. Sometimes I wonder why she isn't a chef. She makes delicious food and loves to cook.

"You made fruit tarts?"

"No, I had Michael, the guy who drove us here, drop them off. He said we could use him for anything so I gave him a call."

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah, and I was thinking maybe after we eat we can go for a night swim in the pool. It's pretty well lit back there so we should be okay."

"Sounds good to me. I'm going to go freshen up."

"Okay, food should be ready by the time you're done, but take your time." She goes back to cutting up some garnish and I head back upstairs to take a shower and put on a dress. It's crazy to think I'm wearing a dress in December, but then again I'm in Hawaii so it makes perfect sense. By the time I'm finished and back downstairs Callie is plating the food on the outside dinner table.

"It all looks good, babe. Thank you."

"Of course. It's been a while since I've cooked a nice meal like this. At home it's always quick dinner meals. I actually had time to take my time tonight."

"I'm glad you got to do it. Cooking seems to relax you."

"It does to some extent. I was feeling pretty relaxed after what you did to me earlier." She says pouring me a glass of water and taking a seat at the table.

"I'm just happy I can help!"

"You helped in more ways then one."

"The feeling is mutual…Calliope this is really good." I say taking my first bite of the fish.

"I'm glad you like it. I used a different marinade tonight."

"Whatever it is keep it." We talk so more about the wedding reception, what we're doing for Christmas, and a few miscellaneous things before Callie excuses herself to get something.

"So I have another gift for you." She says returning outside.

"Callie…now I'm feeling like a bad wife. I didn't get you anything."

"On the contrary, you gave me a wedding band symbolizing everything you feel for me, and do I need to remind you about our little nugget? Plus, I wouldn't really call this a gift. It's more of a confirmation."

"About?"

"I talked to Mark and he was okay with it. All that's left is for you to sign it and when we get back I can mail it to my lawyers."

"You have lawyers? Callie, what is it?" Getting a little anxious now I don't have a guess as to what it could be. She passes me a large manila envelope and I look at it skeptically. Once I open it I find a small grouping of papers. It's a lot of legal writing but I picked out the words Sofia…Marcus…Calliope…Arizona…full rights…I look to Callie for an explanation.

"After the shooting you were worried about being able to see me, and now that we're married everything is worked out, but it got me thinking. You never really had full, legal rights to Sofia. Sure everyone knows you're her mother, but we never had any documentation. Honestly, I could've done this earlier, but I guess I never thought about it. Plus my lawyers and Mark's lawyers had to come up with a draft. As you know, Mark and I are Sof's biological parents, but that doesn't change how we view your role in Sofia's life. You are a second mother to her, and third parent overall. So the papers you have in front of you give you full guardianship to Sofia. Along with Mark and I, you can make any legal decisions regarding Sofia. You never have to worry about not getting access to her for any reason. She's just as much your daughter as she is ours."

A myriad of emotions run through me. I know Sofia is my daughter, but having this documentation does make a difference in the eyes of the law and that means something. I wouldn't want anything to keep me from my little girl. It's a very thoughtful gesture, and I love that Calliope really put the effort forth. They both have made sure I've felt like a parent to her, and I'm thankful for that. It doesn't always work out that way.

"We both already signed, we just need your signature."

"Pass me a pen." Calliope's face lights up and she moves from her spot at the other end of the table to right next to me with a pen handy. She points out all the places I need to sign and I proudly sign my name. "All done!"

"Great, when we get I'll send them back to my lawyers." Callie carefully seals up the envelope and puts it down on the table.

"Do you just keep lawyers on retainer?"

"Well my dad does. You'd be surprised how people will come after you because of who you are. Since we are married, you have lawyers at your disposable too. We haven't changed our names our anything yet, but for all intents of purposes you're considered a Torres."

"Really…interesting."

"Yeah, I should really get you a "Welcome to the Torres Family" booklet because ever since we got married at the courthouse lots of things have changed for you."

"Like what? Should I be scared?" I ask amusingly.

"No, mostly legal stuff. I mean you can opt out at any time, or bring in your own people. Plus we didn't sign a prenuptial agreement, so in every sense of the phrase, what's mine is yours. You a few million dollars richer my love." She says light-heartily. I never thought about what I was marrying into. All that mattered was that I was marrying Calliope.

"I would've signed a prenup if you wanted."

"It didn't even cross my mind. In terms of day-to-day stuff nothing changes, but if a big issue arises or there's something serious you have things at your disposal. Truthfully, I don't know even half the stuff. My dad liked to protect us from that, but he always said if I ever needed anything I could count him to help out."

"Well you know you married a Robbins so that means something too."

"Tell me more." She says interested.

"It means endless love for a lifetime. We love through thick and thin. And if we're together long enough my mom may give you her apple pie recipe."

"I guess we better stick this out then, huh? It's a good thing we really like each other."

"Definitely a good thing." I lean forward to give her a kiss. "This really does mean a lot to me." I say motioning to the envelope.

"As long as you don't go signing off on Sofia getting a tattoo when she's sixteen we're good." She says getting up from the table and clearing our plates.

"I don't know I'm all about artistic freedom of expression." I tease.

"Whatever…I'm gonna go get the fruit tarts."

"Ohhh bring some whip cream!" I call out.

For the better part of fifteen minutes my wife has delicately and leisurely been placing loving kisses all over my chest. There is no rush in her actions, and it's a nice change of pace for us. I used to think waking up with a naked Calliope next to me was the best way to wake up, but waking up with a naked Calliope and a beautiful Hawaiian sunrise is now my favorite. Her brunette tresses lightly tickle my skin, but it's totally worth it.

"Calliope?"

"Yes?" She says in between kisses.

"When are you going to kiss me?"

"I am kissing you…"

"I mean when are you going to give me my usual good morning kiss?"

"Just a second…" She kisses each of my breasts one more time for good measure then moves up to hover over my face. "Hi."

"Hi." I pull her down by the back of neck for a searing kiss. When her mouth opens just a little bit I take that opportunity to slide my tongue against hers. Our mouths do their familiar routine before air becomes a necessity. She gives me a kiss on my forehead before returning back to her side of the bed. Missing her body already I turn on my side to cuddle her, draping an arm across her tone stomach, and tangling our legs together.

"Any plans for today?"

"I was thinking about making us breakfast soon and then going out to explore. Although I love the exclusivity of our house, it'd be nice to see what else is out there."

"I agree…have you given any more thought about getting a tattoo?"

"Actually I have, I spoke to Michael yesterday and he said he could take us to a place." Callie says.

"We should do that today!" I'm actually excited about getting a tattoo. I sure my mother and father would have a few choice words about it, but it's a good thing I'm not asking for their permission.

"I was doing some research on it and I'm not sure you should get one while your pregnant." Callie says tentatively.

"What are you talking about? What exactly did the research say?"

"It wasn't ideal, especially during the second and third trimester. Being that you just started your second trimester maybe you should hold off."

"No, I want to get mine today with you. As long as all the equipment is sterile I'm sure I'll be okay. I doubt Michael would take us to some gritty place. He seems too kind for that. It's not like I'm getting a huge tattoo right on the middle of my stomach. I'm just getting two small letters on my ring finger. I think I'll be okay."

"Arizona I just don't want to take any chances. I mean you could get an infection or something."

"You could get one too, and you're not even pregnant. I understand your concern, but did it say it was forbidden for pregnant people to get a tattoo?"

"No…"

"Okay then it's official. We're getting tattoos today!" I say excitedly. "What time are we heading out?"

"Michael said he drop by early this afternoon, not for a few more hours."

"So you're saying we have time?" I ask moving to sit on Callie and giving her a hungry glare.

"Oh we definitely have time." She says sexily while pulling me down for a kiss.

"So on a scale of one to ten how much will this hurt?" Callie asks the tattoo artist. After our morning activities we got ready for our day out. Michael dropped us off so Callie and I could stroll around the area a little bit, and gave us directions to get to the tattoo place that was nearby.

"Uhh, maybe a 4. It will be over before you know it." Shelly, the tattoo artist, says. As soon as we came into the store she helped us out and answered all of our questions, and settled some of Calliope's concerns. "It's only two letters, you'll be done in ten minutes. I gotta say this is a unique request. I've done initials on other parts of the body, but never the ring finger. It's different; I like it. It makes perfect sense when you think about it."

"I thought so." Callie says grinning up at me. I'm standing right behind her watching Shelly go about getting her materials ready. As soon as she turns on the needle and I hear the light buzzing it puts everything in perspective. In the next few minutes I will be permanently attached to Calliope. Sure I'm already committed to her for life, but now it's like really, really permanent. It's a big deal when someone get's your name permanently etched in their skin for you. If anything it makes me love Calliope even more.

"Here, hold this for me." Callie says passing me the wedding band I slipped on her finger a couple of days ago. I put it safely in my bag and Callie lays out her left hand for Shelly to get started.

"You ready?" Callie aggressively shakes her head and I place a comforting hand on her shoulder. Everyone stays quiet while Shelly works, only the sounds of the other people in the shop fill the room.

"What does it feel like?"

"Kinda just tickles a little bit. Doesn't hurt that much." Even though the tattoo itself is small, I can clearly see my initials starting to take form. It's cute and tasteful, and I'm glad we're doing this together on our honeymoon. Just like Shelly said, it didn't take long and soon I'm seated on the stool getting my tattoo done.

"I thought it would hurt more."

"I find it's more of a mental thing. People think about the pain a lot, but usually it's not that bad." Shelly says without looking up from her work. A few quiet minutes go by before I'm done and she's wrapping my newly inked finger protectively. "So both of you keep your fingers wrapped for at least a day. If it looks like it's peeling, that's okay but don't pull it off. I'll give you guys some cream to put on it. Since it's small you won't need much maintenance compared to a larger tattoo, but still take care of it. If you have any questions stop by again or give me a call." She says giving us a small bag. "Once you take off the wrapping you can put your rings back on. Tell Michael I said hi, he's a great guy."

"Of course, thank you so much again." I say giving her a hug goodbye.

"No problem, it was really my pleasure. Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" We can unconsciously in unison. We went to a local restaurant at Shelly's suggestion for lunch, and later picked up some souvenirs for family and friends back home. Back at the house we changed into our bathing suits and sat out on private beach. Callie prepared dinner again for us while I pretended to help. On our last full day we went visited the Pearl Harbor and USS Arizona Memorial. It was kind of emotional for me considering my family's history with it, but it was really special and we both learned a lot of history. We went to a fancy restaurant for dinner and just enjoyed our romantic time together.

"You ready to go back home?" Callie asks as we enjoy our last breakfast in Hawaii.

"Yes and no. I miss Sofia and I'm happy Tim is back, and that Christmas is soon, but I'll miss our time here."

"Me too, but now that we own the place we can come back when we get some time off."

"Remind me to thank your dad again, that was really unexpected."

"You and me both. I was wondering why he didn't just set us up in the penthouse suite at the T hotel here. Seemed like the logical thing." She says taking a sip of coffee, "You know, your birthday is in a few months maybe we could come down for a couple of days."

"Calliope, you already know my birthday is just another day. I don't like making a big deal out of it. By then I'll be six or seven months pregnant. I'm not going to want to fly."

"Well I'm taking you out regardless."

"Callie no. Just treat it like any other normal day."

"Can I at least get you a cake? When you turned twenty-six we hadn't been dating that long, and you didn't let me know it was your birthday until a week later."

"I had a great birthday!"

"Babe, you came to the hospital and had a twenty minute dinner with me. That's not a great birthday." She says plainly.

"To me it was perfect. I was spending the day with you."

"As sweet as that sounds, I'm still getting you a cake. Better yet, I'll get Sofia to give you a cake, that way you can't say no."

"Not fair, you know I can't say no to her."

"Exactly." She says self-assured.

"A cake, that's it!"

"We'll see…"

"Anyway, I say we head to the beach for an hour before we pack up and head to the airport." I get up from the table and start clearing our plates.

"Yeah, we have time. That sounds good. As soon as we land it's back to jackets and scarves." We finish cleaning up the kitchen and head to our bedroom to change. Once outside we set up our towels and a little umbrella to shield some of the scorching sun away.

"Can I?" Wife asks holding up a bottle of sunscreen lotion.

"Sure." I lay back on the towel and she moves over me to rub the front of my body down in lotion. She starts at my stomach before moving up.

"Sit up for a second." She instructs. I lean up on my elbows and she reaches around to undo the tie of my bikini top. "Just so you don't get tan lines." She says flinging my top to the side. Who am I to object? If Callie wants to rub lotion all over my boobs I'm certainly not going stop her. She has great hands, must be all the time fixing bones. She moves down a little and looks as if she's going to start putting lotion on my thighs, but then she stops. "What about one last rendezvous on the beach?" She suggest while undoing one of the ties of my bikini bottoms. "We're on a private beach, you don't have to worry." She says answering my silent thoughts. I was starting to feel a little exposed, but being with Calliope just makes me feel so comfortable.

"Sex on the beach?"

"Most definitely sex on the beach." She finishes taking of my bikini bottom and positions herself on her stomach and between my legs. My legs fall open for her and she hooks her arms around my thighs keeping me in place. There's something very erotic about being exposed on a beach with you lover, and the sounds of the crashing waves around you. I know it won't take long before I'm screaming and panting Calliope's name.

"You know, you can be as loud as you want…there's no one around." My wife says grinning up at me. A second later I feel her warm tongue on me and I know I won't be able to hold back. I've had sex on the beach before, but not this way. That way was just a drink at a bar; this version is way, way better.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **AN: Just want to say another thank you to all the readers. This is my 50** **th** **chapter and I honestly can't believe I've written this much. When I first started this I had no idea it would last this long, especially since this is my first fanfic ever. I don't know how many more I have left, but I'll keep writing until otherwise.**


	51. Chapter 51

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Fifty-One

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Callie's POV

It was only a few days after Arizona and I got back until we celebrated Christmas. We thought we would keep it a low maintenance affair, but that changed last minute when Barbara and Daniel decided to show up last minute. They wanted to spend the holiday with both their kids, and since Tim is staying with us for a few more days it made sense. On Christmas morning we all gathered around the bright tree in the living room and opened gifts. Arizona and I didn't exchange too much considering our recent wedding, but that didn't stop us from going a little overboard with Sofia. Mark dropped off some gifts before going back home, and of course Barbara and Daniel got her lots of stuff. Tim even surprised us and bought Sofia some clothes. The rest of the day was spent celebrating the holiday and spending time with family, but by the time dinner came around we had a house full of people, much to my surprise. I had texted Lexie that she could come over and celebrate the day with us so she wasn't lonely, but somehow the word got out and about ten people from the hospital came over for dinner. Luckily Barbara and I made a lot of food so there was enough for everyone so it was okay, just completely unexpected. The night was full with Christmas carol karaoke and decorating Christmas cookies. All in all it was a good holiday and Sofia stole the night with her reindeer-themed footie pajamas. A couple of days later I went back to work and Barbara and Daniel went back to Maryland. My wife still had some days off and spent them with Sofia and her brother while I was at the hospital. Today I find myself in the attending's lounge getting a quick break before for my last surgery and then going home to get ready for tonight. For some reason Arizona and I got picked to host a New Year's Eve party. Alex said we have the space for all the people, and when I quickly refuted that Meredith has a big house too he just dismissed that. While I'm happy I don't have the night shift tonight, because New Year's Eve is the absolute worst shift ever, I'm not sure I want close to fifty people in my house tonight. On the other hand, Tim is excited for the party tonight, and Arizona didn't seem to mind either. Lexie volunteered to watch Sofia so I'm completely childless tonight. Well, expect for the one that's growing inside Arizona, but still. I've been texting Arizona on and off all day about the plans for tonight, as her and Tim are getting the house prepared with food and drinks.

"Hey." Jordan says walking into the attending's longue, briefly distracting me from my phone. She goes to the fridge to pull out something to eat and takes a seat across from me at the table.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm alright, couple of really sick kids up on the Peds ward, but otherwise everything's okay. So you ready for tonight?"

"I guess, luckily Arizona is still off so she's been doing a lot of stuff to help out because I wouldn't have the time. You're coming right?"

"About that…I really don't have too. I don't want to make anything awkward." She says thoughtfully.

"Please, it's fine. One more person is okay, and most half of the hospital is going to be there so it's really no problem." Ever since Alex started telling people word got around the hospital in half a day, and over the last few months Jordan and I have been amicable. We are by no means best friends, but we work together and at one point we were very close, so I'm just extending an invitation. I haven't even thought of Jordan as anything but a colleague and Arizona knows that. I'm just in a totally different place in my life that neither Jordan nor any other person for that matter can distract me. Arizona, Sofia and our little nugget have my complete love, devotion, and attention. And to Jordan's credit she hasn't said or tried anything inappropriate so I think we are in a good place, as far as exes can be.

"Cool, so what time does it even begin?" She asks taking some bites of her fruit cup.

"I've been saying ten thirty to eleven, and I told Alex that I'm kicking everyone out at two in the morning regardless. I'm already tired from being here since six in the morning, plus I'm sure Arizona will be tired."

"Speaking of, how is Arizona? After the late night emergency…" Jordan asks tentatively.

"What? Oh right, the hospital….no she's good. Everything is really good. Thanks for asking."

"…and the wedding? April was talking to me about whether or not she should bring Jackson as her plus one. I don't think she knows about our history, or if she did that didn't stop her from asking me about her date situation to your wedding." She laughs rolling her eyes.

"It was good, everything was perfect." I respond proudly. It's weird talking to my ex about my wedding, but since she asked I couldn't help but answer. Of course I didn't invite her and I don't think she was expecting an invitation anyway. "Enough about me, are you dating anyone? You've been in Seattle for a while now." I ask changing the topic.

"Uh, a few dates here and there. The hospital keeps me busy, but I've found some good company." Jordan says with a little smile on her face.

"That's good, you are more then welcome to bring someone with you tonight. It's New Year's Eve after all you have to kiss someone at midnight."

"Yeah…maybe." As soon as she opens her mouth again to speak my pager goes off alerting me of my upcoming surgery.

"I gotta go, but I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah…good luck with the surgery."

"Thanks." With that I'm out the room and heading to my final operation of the day.

As soon as I step foot into my home I see the house is ready for tonight. The whole home is decorated with festive materials and there's a huge tray in the living room full of all types of alcohol you can imagine. I'm not looking forward to dealing with drunken colleagues tonight, especially since I'm not drinking in solidarity with Arizona. She didn't ask, but I insisted. There's nothing worse then being surrounded by drunk people when you're sober, and I didn't want Arizona to have to deal with that alone.

"Hey guys." I say when I walk into the kitchen and see Arizona and Tim eating dinner.

"Hey Callie! How was the hospital? Any cool surgeries?" Tim asks excitingly.

"Uh, not really. Just a few hip replacements and a couple of broken legs. I guarantee tonight it will be a different story, I'm happy I'm not at the hospital to deal with that." I say breathing a big sigh of relief. I sit down next to Arizona at the kitchen island and give her an innocent kiss on the lips hello.

"Are you hungry? Tim and I made crab macaroni and cheese."

"Excuse me? That sounds a little advanced for you." I joke at her expense. It's not secret that Arizona isn't the best cook in the house. "Should I be afraid to eat it?"

"Very funny Calliope, but it's not that hard. You just add crab meat to the pasta and cheese and stir it all together." She says getting up and fixing me a plate.

"Don't let her fool you Cal, she totally called mom for the recipe today."

"That's only because you said you wanted it, and we both know you're a worst cook then me." My wife snaps back at her brother.

"I beg to differ, I'm pretty decent…I will say it did turn out okay." Arizona places a small plate of food in front of me and I take a small bite of it. To my surprise it's actually pretty good. Being from Maryland, she's eaten lots of crabs, which is something I've never had before meeting her. Apparently blue crabs are big deal in Maryland, and when I visited Maryland with her and Barbara made crab cakes I was pleasantly surprised at the taste. She eats them every now and then and says they remind of home. Never did I think she put crabmeat in macaroni and cheese, but it's nonetheless it's actually good.

"Sooooo?"

"It's good babe, seriously."

"I'm glad you think so because I tripled the recipe and made a whole bunch for tonight."

"Wait, what?" I ask looking between her and Tim. "I was thinking more along the lines of chips and salsa, maybe a fruit platter or two."

"That's boring and I had a whole bunch of energy this afternoon. Once Tim and I dropped off Sof with Lexie we went shopping for groceries and decorations and I went a little overboard."

"That's an understatement." Tim mumbles.

"I just had all this energy and was in the mood to cook and decorate. The basement is all decked out. And I made six crab mac and cheese casseroles." She says giddily, clearly still having a whole bunch of energy left. Probably another hormone from the pregnancy. I just hope she doesn't crash and burn later; we have a long night ahead of us.

"Six?!"

"Look for yourself…" Tim opens the top over and sure enough there are three large casserole pans covered in aluminum foil, and in the bottom oven there are three more.

"That's a lot of food, babe."

"But wait, there's more…" Tim says in a mock voice, right next to the coffee maker on the counter there are three large crockpots simmering. I didn't even know we had three crockpots. "We have one full of meatballs, another with chili – that I made by the way – and one full of spiked apple cider."

"Wow…you guys really did a lot." I say a little stunned. It's a lot of food. Arizona has a satisfied smile on her face and Tim gives me a look that communicates he knows exactly what I'm thinking.

"Now I know I can't drink the cider, but I found the recipe online today, and Tim took a taste earlier and said it was good. In the downstairs fridge is stocked of beers, champagne and other cold drinks."

"Don't forget the cakes, sis!" Tim says entertained.

"Cakes? You baked cakes?" I know I was at work for twelve hours, but I didn't think they'd have time to make all this food. They weren't even up when I left this morning.

"Well cupcakes, I'm going to put them in around nine so they should be ready for when people start to come over. The batter is ready so all I have to do is pour it in the pans and place them in the oven. We have vanilla, chocolate, and of course my personal favorite red velvet. I wanted Sof to help me ice them, but she's already with Lexie so I'll guess it'll just be the three of us."

"Anything else?" At this point I don't know what could shock me. I've never seen Arizona with this much energy…besides in bed lately…but certainly not when it comes to cooking.

"Well you texted me earlier and said Meredith requested a certain type of tequila so I got that too." She says like it's nothing.

"Right…the tequila."

"So do we have a final headcount yet?" Tim inquires.

"I think it's capped at sixty."

"Any hot doctors or nurses for me?" He teases.

"Tim, please." Arizona sneers.

"Actually there may be a few ladies for you."

"Callie, don't encourage him."

"Hey, speak for yourself sis. I could use some lady company tonight. I'm a man, I have needs."

"Ew, gross Tim. Don't talk about your _needs_ in my house." My wife scolds.

"What? I'm just saying." He says shrugging. "I know a thing or two about pregnancy, I'm sure Callie helps you out when you have your needs. You're like a hormonal teenager."

"How about we leave me out of this." I politely suggest.

"First off, stop worrying about my needs. Second, she's my wife and what we do is none of your business, but since you brought it up Callie thoroughly satisfies me." Making Tim and I both blush, "Thirdly, don't have sex tonight in my house, but if you must please burn the sheets and get her out before I wake up. I don't need to know, and it'll probably be awkward for Callie if she knows the person."

"You know what, I'm just going to go take a shower." I say getting up and giving my wife a kiss before exiting. That conversation took an odd turn. After a long and hot shower I come out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and fully relaxed. To my delight my wife is in the room getting taking a quick breather from what I can only imagine was a busy afternoon.

"You good, babe?"

"Yeah, just taking a little break. I have about an hour before I need to get the cupcakes started. I was thinking about taking a quick nap, wanna join me?"

"Sure…I could use one too." I change into to some lounge clothes and get into bed with my wife. "Thank you for cooking tonight, I wasn't expecting all of that. We just talked about a few things over text today."

"I know, but as soon as I got into the store I just started thinking about all the possibilities. Chips and salsa is so grad school, we adults now." She jokes. "Plus I had Tim to help out and was in the mood. It may seem like a lot, but with close to sixty people I think we'll be good."

"Speaking of adults, I invited Jordan to come tonight."

"Jordan as in your ex?"

"Yeah…everyone was talking about it around the hospital and I think she might bring someone. Seemed like the polite thing to do."

"Huh…okay. Are you guys friends now, or?"

"I'm not sure friends is the word, but we're on good terms right now." I say honestly.

"Okay, well I guess that was the right thing to do. I mean it makes sense since you guys work together. This is a hospital party, plus Teddy and Henry. I like your friends, and besides the fact that you guys dated or whatever Jordan seems nice. I hope she has a good time."

"I'm sure she will, I'm sure everyone will. The place looks great and I know everyone will enjoy the food." I say giving her a kiss on the cheek for added measure. "Let's get some rest. I'm sure we'll need it for tonight."

Naps and cupcakes long gone, I currently find myself in the basement talking with my wife and April Kepner. The party has been in full swing for over an hour now and the countdown to midnight should begin soon. The party guests are split between the basement and the first floor with people constantly moving around. Right now everyone seems at least a little buzzed with the exception of Arizona and myself, and people are mingling over food and music. I came down to get some few minutes alone with my wife, but Kepner kept her occupied with her never ending story of will she or won't she regarding Jackson Avery.

"I don't get what the problem is April, if you like Jackson why don't you tell him?" My wife asks the same question literally every person in the hospital has been asking.

"Because I don't know if he likes me back."

"Um considering the fact that you guys slept together I'm sure he likes he you…at least a little bit." I answer sassily which gets me a not so subtle glare from my wife.

"What she means to say is clearly there are some feelings there." Arizona corrects, "You guys just need to talk."

"What if it was a one time thing? Or what if it wasn't good so that's why he hasn't spoken to me in a week. He was my first time and I'm pretty sure he knew that before hand." She whispers, as if anyone really cares about this situation.

"April the only advice I can give you is to talk it out. Only he can answer your questions." My wife tries to offer, but April just takes another long sip of her drink and stares at Jackson across the room. The only solution I can think of is to bring Jackson over here so they can talk.

"Jackson! Come here please!" I wave towards him.

"Callie, what are you doing?" April hisses.

"I'm letting you two talk and I'm getting my wife back. It's a win-win."

"Callie, no. I'm not ready."

"Toughen up farm girl." I snap.

"Torres what can I do for ya?" Jackson says coming over to our little corner.

"Talk to April."

"About what?"

"Don't act dumb, Avery. It doesn't suit you. You two were grown enough to sleep together so you should be grown enough to talk about it and whatever feelings you may have. Work it out." They look at each other with flushed cheeks and I take Arizona's hand and walk away.

"That was kind of blunt." Arizona says as we make our way up the stairs and into the kitchen to refresh our drinks.

"Yeah well it had to be said."

"Torres, you want in?" Meredith says pouring a round of tequila. "The ball is dropping in five minutes."

"No, I'm good."

"Whatever, more for the rest of us."

"Callie, you're allowed to drink." My wife reminds me for the third time tonight.

"I told you I'm good. Looks like your mac and cheese was a hit, babe. There are only two pans left." I say surveying the kitchen.

"I told you it wouldn't be too much."

"Callie, Arizona, hey!" Jordan says greeting us in the kitchen.

"Hey, glad you made it." Arizona says.

"Yeah us too. It's been great so far. I want you guys to meet Ashley." She says introducing us to her date. We both shake her hand and give her a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you, how did you guys meet?" I ask.

"She's in real estate and helped me find my new place in Seattle, and ever since then we've kind of kept in contact." Jordan states.

"Yeah, I actually toured this house a few times to some clients. I love what you guys did with the place." Ashley says.

"Thanks, it was all Arizona."

"Well it looks great."

"One minute!" Someone calls out and people start to migrate to either the basement or living room to watch the countdown on one of the flat screen televisions. Arizona and I head back downstairs and get us a little corner in the room.

"We had a good year, wouldn't you say? New house, new marriage…"

 _45 seconds…_

"…we found out we're going to be parents again." Arizona says putting her hand on her stomach.

"You became a badass attending ortho surgeon."

"And you a second year teacher, no more first year jitters." I counter.

 _30 seconds…_

"Soon Sofia will be two and we'll have a newborn in the house."

"We'll be good parents again, right? Sofia's doing pretty good." My wife questions.

 _15 seconds…_

"Sofia's great, and we're both lucky to have you."

 _10 seconds…_

"I'm the lucky one because I get to call you my wife everyday."

"I love you, Arizona Robbins-Torres."

 _5 seconds…_

"I love you more, Calliope Robbins-Torres."

 _3 seconds…_

 _2 seconds…_

 _1 second._

"Happy New Year!" Is yelled out in unison before Arizona and I bring our lips together for a loving kiss. My hands slowly creep up the back of shirt as I pull her body closer to mine. Someone turns the music back up and more cheers and clanking glasses can be heard. When we break apart I see Jackson and April cozied up so clearly they worked their issues out, I also see Karev with two nurses at his side. Typical Alex.

"Come with me."

"Where are we going?" I ask as my wife pulls me along.

"To fulfill my needs." She whispers back to me. Once inside the basement bathroom she locks the door and my lips attach to hers again in a hungry kiss.

"Let's go upstairs to our room."

"No, I can't wait. I need you know. Touch me, Calliope." She hikes up her dress and I stick my hand inside her already wet panties. I can tell this is going to be fast and quick. My fingers rub back and forth against her wet folds collecting everything she's giving me, and she plunges her tongue into my mouth making me moan with pleasure. Our tongues clash for dominance before she moves her mouth away from mine.

"Inside, I need you inside now." My wife sexily instructs. Not a second later I thrust into her warm depths with two fingers and continue to milk her for everything she has. My fingers work fast and quick curling at just the right spots. "God, yes Calliope…yes, yes, yes…" After some more hard plunges and brushes against her clit, Arizona's orgasm takes over.

"I so needed that…" She says between ragged breaths with her head tilted back against the door. I give her a light kiss on the lips and remove my fingers from her.

When both of our heavy breathing subsides we get cleaned up before heading back to the party. It seems as though no one noticed our absence and that's perfectly fine with us. We run into Tim and wish him a happy new year before splitting up and socializing around the house with our friends. Once two o'clock hits most of the people are on their way home, mostly by taxi. Arizona and I decided to save the clean up for the morning and make our way up to our room after locking up downstairs. We can only assume Tim has some company as we hear a female voice come from his room.

"Out before I wake up!" Arizona says as we past his closed door.

"He is an adult, Arizona."

"I understand, but he's still my brother.

The next morning I got up early to pick up Sofia and we came back to the house to make breakfast for Arizona and Tim. The rest of the day was spent playing with Sofia and cleaning up the house from last night's activities. We decided to make another box of cupcakes with Sofia so she could decorate her own. It was a relaxing, family day at the Robbins-Torres household, and the perfect way to kickoff the New Year.

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	52. Chapter 52

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Fifty-Two

 **AN: A little filler chapter…hope you enjoy!**

Arizona's POV

As a way to get out of the house, Tim and I headed to the mall with Sofia. Callie is at work and I still have few days before I return to work. Tim is leaving us soon to go back to Maryland and spent his last couple of days together with our parents before heading back over seas.

"So what exactly are we looking for, sis?" Tim asks as we leisurely walk around the mall. It's the middle of the day so not too many people are shopping, but it's still winter break for most students so young teens and college students seem to be roaming the mall as well.

"Nothing in particular, I just wanted to get out the house and since it's winter we can't do much outside. Plus Sofia loves the mall." I say pushing her stroller in front of us. "She likes to look around and take in the sights."

"Ahh, to be young again." He says walking next to me, "Everything seems so simple."

"I know right?"

"So are you ready for the next one? What, you're four months right?"

"Just about. I'm naturally nervous, but excited. When I met Callie Sofia was about six months so I missed out on the really early stuff, so I'm anxious about that. I'm anxious about all of it really. It's still weird to me that I'm a parent and responsible for two other human lives." I say honestly.

"It's a good thing you have Callie. I know she had Mark with her when Sofia was born, but it's not the same as being in a relationship with someone. I can only assume it was hard for her." My brother adds.

"Yeah, it was unconventional, but they made it work. I wouldn't want to be doing this with anyone but Callie."

"It's still a little weird to me that you're pregnant. I'd never thought I would see the day." He jokes. "I thought you'd get married sometime in your thirties and just live a simple life, ya know? Never did I think you'd be married with one kid and another on the way at twenty-six."

"Neither did I, but it just happened in it's own way."

"Well you guys have a huge house, have you picked out a room yet or started decorating?"

"No. I guess we should start getting a few things together for it. Everything has been kind of rapid fire lately, Callie getting shot, the wedding, honeymoon, Christmas, New Years. Sof's birthday is in a few months. I go back to work next week. It never seems to slow down."

"Not to mention your birthday…I still can't believe some crazy guy shot up the hospital. That's fucking wild!"

"Tim! Little ears." I say nodding towards Sofia in the stroller, "but I know. It was scary. They said he was distraught."

"Still not an excuse. There are other means to relieve stress or whatever. It doesn't help to hurt other people. It's hard to hear about that stuff when I see unimaginable things overseas."

"I can only imagine. Hey, let's stop in this store for a second." I say turning to walk into a maternity clothes store.

"Oh come on, Arizona. Seriously? You're not even that big!"

"Oh relax, I just need some pants. Just twenty minutes, plus I need someone to watch Sofia while I try on some clothes."

"Twenty minutes, Arizona! I don't like shopping for women's clothes, let alone maternity clothes."

"Grow up, it's not that serious. I just want to be comfortable. Help me look for some pants."

"Shouldn't you be doing this with Callie or someone? What about Teddy? She seems like a nice girl."

"I hate to break it to you, but Callie and I don't do everything together." I snap sarcastically. "Besides she's at work and we're here now. I think Teddy is still on vacation. Just think of this as brother-sister bonding!" I say trying to cheer him up. "This would go quicker if you helped me."

"Fine, what about this?" He says holding up a pair of black pants.

"Good, but look at the rack you got them off." Right in front of him in big, black bold letters is says six months pregnant.

"Ohh…right you're only four months." He says slightly embarrassed.

"Good thinking, but not quite there." I chuckle to myself amused. We continue to look around the store and when I have a few things I head into a changing room to try some things on while Tim watches Sofia in the seating area.

"Can I take Sof out? She's getting a little restless."

"That's fine. There are some toys and snacks in my bag." I call out from my changing room.

"Speaking of food, can we head to the food court after this? I'm hungry."

"Sure." I get the first pair of pants on and model a little in front of the mirror. Satisfied with the size and fit, I take them off and try on another pair.

"Callie just texted you."

"Um, can you read it to me? Actually, wait! Just pass me my phone please." I reach my hand out to get my phone. Callie and I have been known to partake in some naughty texts every now and then and I really don't need my brother reading or _seeing_ anything.

 ** _Hey babe, just wanted to let you know I have to work late tonight. Probably won't be home for dinner. Sorry, kiss Sof for me. Love you._**

 _That stinks. We'll miss you. Love you too, see you soon!"_ I type out quickly.

"Looks like it'll be just the three of us tonight. Callie has to work late."

"That's unfortunate. It seems like ever since Christmas Callie has been working."

"I know, hospital shifts are crazy. She tries to make it home for dinner most nights." I say putting on another pair of pants.

"I guess that just means some more one-on-one time with uncle Tim." Tim says in a baby voice that gets a few giggles and sounds from my little girl. "Mommy is taking her sweet time isn't she?" He says more to me then Sofia.

"Five minutes tops!"

"Whatever. You can't say I've never done anything for you. This is by far the last thing I thought I'd do with you."

"But you love me so it doesn't matter."

"Yeah, yeah…" He says dismissively. I finish trying on clothes and head to the cashier to pay for my items. Once out the store we find the food court and grab a few things to eat.

"So have you given any thought to what you want to do when you come home?" I ask while helping Sofia with her juice box.

"Honestly not really," He says taking a bite of his cheeseburger. "I'll probably take a few weeks off and get reacquainted with civilian life then maybe look for a job. Some engineering work possibly. Mom basically enlisted me as a handy man for the house, but I don't think that's going to last too long."

"Mom? So you're thinking about staying in Maryland?"

"Well yeah…" He says as its almost obvious.

"I was just thinking you come to Seattle. You could live with us, our house is big enough." Is it bad that I want my brother around? He's been gone so much and I miss spending time with him.

"Arizona I can't do that," Tim says softly, "You have Callie, Sofia, and another kid on the way. I don't want to get in the way, and—"

"You wouldn't get in the way." I quickly sputter.

"What I'm saying is that you don't want your bachelor brother living with you. You have a new life now, I'll for sure come visit but I can't live with you guys. Plus, I know no one in Seattle. Maryland is my home." Truthfully he's right, but I wish he would have given it more thought.

"The offer still stands."

"I appreciate it. Speaking of home, I should be back permanently in—"

"Don't say it!" I say swiftly, holding up my hand to stop him from finishing. "You know I don't like to know, just call or visit me when you get back."

"Fine, but just in case something happens just know that—"

"Tim! Stop talking like that. Mom hates and so do I. We aren't going to have that conversation, let alone in the middle of a food court in the mall." I say looking around at my surroundings. "You're coming home healthy and safe, is that right Sof?" I ask playfully to my daughter in my lap. I tickle her little belly and she lets out little squeals in delight.

"Well if Sofia say so, then I have to!" He plays along. We spend the some more time eating and talking before heading home. The rest of the evening was spent talking and playing with Sofia. Tim helped put together some of the big toys that she got for Christmas, including a play princess castle that Mark got her. Callie is convinced that Sofia is going to grow up aspiring to be an actual princess. I kind of find the whole situation a little comical. I mean she's not even two yet, but I understand where Calliope is coming from. Kids are impressionable from a young age, but the castle is cute so for right now Sofia is in her fantasy world. After dinner and going through Sofia's nighttime routine for bed, Tim and I watched a movie and a half before heading up to our respective rooms. It was a little after eleven while I was watching a late night talk show when Callie finally comes home.

"Hey, you're still up?" She asks walking into the room and taking off her shoes and jacket.

"Yeah, I was trying to wait for you." I say sitting up in the bed. "You left early this morning and didn't really get a chance to see you."

"I know, I missed you today. I would've been home a little earlier, but there was a last minute complication and we had to go back into the OR." She says giving me a kiss before heading into the bathroom to do her usual nighttime routine. She keeps the door open so we can still talk. "How was your day?"

"Good, we took Sofia to the mall just to get out the house. I made Tim do some shopping with me."

"Ha, that should've been fun." She laughs.

"It was definitely entertaining. I just wish Tim could stay here and be our in house babysitter while we are at work. He's actually pretty good with her."

"As much as I love Tim and I'm sure he loves Sofia, I highly doubt he wants to be our babysitter."

"I know…just a thought. I even asked him to move in with us when he returned."

"Uh, what?" She asks confused.

"He shot it down quickly and I would've talked with you about it if it was serious." I say playing with my hands. It makes me sad to know that he's leaving me in a few days. I know the day would come, but that doesn't mean it gets any easier.

"I don't think he really wants to live with his sister and wife plus their kids." Callie says plainly.

"I know, he basically told me the same thing." She comes out of the bathroom face washed with pajamas on and rounds the bed to get in. I turn off the television and move down in the bed and next to my wife. "I'm just going to miss him, that's all."

"I get it. Maybe we can all go out to dinner before he heads back to Maryland."

"I'd like that."

"Yeah, we should do it." She says pulling up my nightshirt a little and rubbing my stomach. I've come to notice she does that every night. At first it was a little strange to me, but I've come to realize it's just her way of being close to our nugget and oddly enough it's become soothing to me.

"I missed you today, I don't like it when you work late." I say rolling over to rest my head on her shoulder and lay my arm across her stomach and possessively hug her.

"Me neither."

"That's going to change right? After our new little one comes?"

"I hope so. I haven't talked to the Chief about maternity leave, but I don't think it'll be an issue." She says reassuringly.

"But what about after maternity leave?"

"I'll just delegate more I guess. I'm sure some nights I'll still have to be on-call. It'll be like what we do now. For the most part I'm home by five or six."

"I know, I guess on nights like this I just get nervous. When you come home late Sofia is usually out for the night, and we only get a little time to talk. Not to mention, it'll be two kids and I'll be alone."

"I much rather be here, but it's my job babe. Nights like this rarely happen anymore. I promise I'll try to be around as much as I can. You won't be alone, Arizona." She says running a comforting hand over my back. "Your mom did offer to move in with us for a few weeks after the baby comes."

"Maybe for a week, but I don't want her getting settled here. It'll be harder for her to go home."

"All I'm saying is that it's going to be an adjustment period for all of us, so her presence will be helpful."

"Let's table this, I'm tired." I say with a yawn, and not in the mood to discuss the possibility of my mom living with us. Callie pulls the duvet cover over us and gives me a kiss goodnight on the lips.

By the time the week ends we are walking Tim to his gate at the airport. I know he's just going back to Maryland to spend his last few days in the states with our parents, but it's the last time I'll see him for a while.

"I should get going…" He says putting down his duffle bag and taking Sofia for a goodbye hug. "Be good for your moms, Sofster. You have a big responsibility; you're about to be a big sister. Make sure you take advantage of being an only child for as long as you can. Don't get grow up too much while I'm gone." He finishes before giving her hug and kiss on the cheek. He hands her back to me and gives Callie her hug goodbye.

"Take care, Callie."

"You too, Tim. I'm glad you were able to come for the wedding and stay for a while."

"I wouldn't have missed it." He says looking at me with a smile, "Take care of my sister, will ya?"

"Of course. Have a safe trip."

"Thanks…alright sis, your turn." My brother says opening his arms wide for a hug. Callie takes Sofia from me and I give Tim a hug back. It would be easy to blame all my emotions on my pregnancy, but I think – I know this is just me being sad that my brother is leaving.

"Remember, it's not a goodbye…"

"It's a see you later." I finish.

"Don't be sad, I'll be back before you know it. I expect a healthy niece of nephew." He says lightening the mood. "Don't worry about me. You just got married! Everything is still sunny and roses. It's the honeymoon period, or whatever they call it. You're having another kid!" He says placing his hand on my stomach. "All good things and I can't wait to come back be the cool Uncle again."

"Just come back."

"I will…don't mess things up with Callie, she's a keeper." He says jokingly, throwing a wink to my wife.

"Trust me I know. Tell mom and dad I said hi."

"Even better, I'll call you when I land."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I always keep my word…I came for your wedding, didn't I?" He grins with a haughty smile.

"Touché."

"I gotta go, I don't want to miss my flight. Love ya, sis."

"Love you too." With one last quick hug he heads for the security line and the three of us watch him leave and wave good-bye.

"Unc bye-bye?" Sofia asks.

"Yeah, he'll be back soon." Callie answers. When we can't see him anymore we make our way through the airport and back to the car.

"You okay?" Calliope asks a few minutes into the quiet car ride back home.

"I'm good…at least I will be. Going back to work will be a nice distraction." She takes my hand in hers and laces our fingers together. She brings the back my hand up to her lips and gives me a kiss. I'm glad that she surprised me with my brother for our wedding. It was special and will never be forgotten. I don't like to talk about Tim when he's gone because I just get worried and nervous, and luckily Callie knows that and respects that so she doesn't press me too much to open up.

"Home?" Sofia asks from her car seat.

"Yeah, we're going home." Callie answers.

"Ice-cweam?"

"I could eat some ice-cream, what about you mommy?" Callie asks spiritedly.

"Ice-cweam mommy?" The voice of my little girl is one of my favorite sounds. It's hard not to smile around her; she's contagious. In her world everything is perfect, and in retrospect it is. Tim was right, I have a lot of positive things happening in my life right now and I'm happier then I've been in a long time. I can't dwell on my brother, I just have to trust him and believe him when he says he'll be back, and deep down I know he will.

"I could definitely use some ice-cream…with some Oreos of course."

"Ice-cream it is!" My wife cheers, and just like that my day is better because I get to go home with my wife and daughter. I have a lot to be grateful for.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **AN: any preferences on the baby…boy or girl?**


	53. Chapter 53

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Fifty-Three

Callie's POV

Today is a good day. Not only is it Friday and I have the weekend to spend with my two favorite people, but today is the day we find out if we're having a boy or a girl. Arizona has been back to teaching for a few weeks and Sofia has been in daycare, so we're back to our normal routine. With everything going on our fifth month doctor's appointment slowly crept up on us and here we are, waiting patiently for Dr. Caplan to arrive. Arizona met me here at the hospital a couple of minutes ago and my shift just ended so once this is over with we can pick up our daughter and head home.

"I'm thinking we should paint the room green. It's a pretty neutral color, and a soft green would look nice. Or perhaps a gentle red, not rose or anything but a subtle red. That could work too." My wife says while taking off her work clothes and changing into more comfortable pants and a sweatshirt.

"Right yeah…" I quietly speak which is enough for her to keep talking. It seems over the last two or three weeks my wife has had some sort of growth spurt. Not height wise, but chest wise. I'm pretty sure her breasts have at least one-cup size, two if I'm being completely honest. If she thought her boobs were big during the honeymoon she was clearly mistaken. It's way more noticeable now, especially when she's standing half naked in front of me. I haven't said anything because I don't want to make her self-conscious, but it's hard to miss. Of course I have no qualms about it, she's still beautiful and if anything it just means more to love for me, but it's hard for me to listen to what she's saying when she's almost bare-chested right in front of me. Like literally five feet away. It takes all my might to not just reach out and touch. But touching would lead to squeezing, then kissing, and other things that I would certainly love to do right now, but can't.

"…so what do you think about that?"

"Uh green, yeah green works."

"Are you sure? You seem a little distracted." Arizona says lifting herself up onto the patient table.

"No I'm fine. Perfect actually…I like green if you like green."

"Okay, good! I'll start looking at some samples. I still have the color wheel from when I was decorating the house. Maybe we can look at it tonight."

"Yeah, that sounds fine." I say standing next to her and giving her forehead a little kiss.

"Ladies, sorry to keep you waiting. I just had to inform a young couple they are having triplets." Dr. Caplan says making her presence known.

"Wow, that's crazy!" My wife says in amazement. I'm certain if he told us we were expecting triplets I would pass out. It's not a bad thing, but that's a lot of kids all at once.

"It will only be my second time delivering triplets. In all my years working here I've only done it once. I've done twins numerous times, but triplets are rare. From a doctor's perspective it's exciting and a little nervous. Carrying three kids is hard on the mother, potential risks and everything, but then you think about the miracle of giving life to three kids. Definitely not something you see everyday." He says starting his preliminary test on my wife. "Moving on to you two, you excited to find out what you're having?"

"Very excited. I'm not too keen on surprises so the sooner we can find out the better." My wife says giving the doctor and I a smile.

"What about you Dr. Torres? Any guesses?" He asks snapping on a pair of latex gloves and getting the ultrasound machine ready.

"Can't say that I do. I was convinced Sofia was going to be a boy, but she's not so…" I say with a slight shrug.

"Speaking of, how is your daughter doing?" He says putting some gel on Arizona's stomach.

"She's great. She'll be two in a few months." Arizona happily answers.

"Does she know you're expecting another one?" He asks moving the wand around on her stomach and glancing at the screen.

"We haven't said anything yet, we're waiting until Arizona starts to show more. A big belly might help her comprehend it all."

"Understandable. A piece of advice, the more involved she is the better. Have her pick out a stuffed animal, a blanket, or something. Parents usually say that helps with the transition." He presses a few buttons on the keyboard and the sound of our baby's heartbeat fills the room. "Listen to that…that's a strong heartbeat. Right now your baby is measuring at about six and half inches, which is good. You guys ready to know the sex?" Arizona looks to me and I give her a smile and small nod of encouragement.

"Yup, we're ready."

"Okay…just a second, let me find a good angle…" I take my wife's hand in mine as we wait to find out what we're having. In all honesty I'm fine with whatever we have. The most important thing is that I'm bringing another life in this world with Arizona. I can only imagine what she's feeling with this being her first pregnancy.

"You two are having a baby boy!" Dr. Caplan says enthusiastically.

"A boy? Seriously a boy?" Arizona says in disbelief.

"Mhmm…your little guy is around ten ounces right now."

"We're having a boy, Calliope!" My wife exclaims. "I can't believe it. This is amazing….no, this is awesome!"

"Totally awesome." I laugh. I can't believe I'm having a baby boy. I'm going to have a son! My heart just swells even more. My wife and I share a quick kiss and both stare at our little boy on the monitor.

"Your baby can hear noises now and you may being to feel some flutters and your baby moving around. Nothing to be alarmed by, it's just quickening." He says printing a few ultrasound pictures out and passing a wipe to Arizona to clean off her stomach. "How are you feeling? Any major pains or symptoms?"

"Not really…the usual tiredness and increased bathroom runs."

"That's good. I would continue to suggest drinking a lot of water, which I know won't help with the bathroom runs, and getting as much rest as you can. I know you're a teacher so you're on your feet a lot, but sit down and relax as often as you can. Snacking throughout the day may also keep your energy up."

"Sounds good, doc."

"Also, any signs of spotting or bleeding don't hesitate to come right in considering earlier events." After we got back from our honeymoon we did a quick check-up with Dr. Caplan once he became aware of the bleeding the night before our wedding. He agreed with Addison's diagnosis and everything was okay, but Addie suggested visiting our doctor once we returned so we did.

"Thank you so much for everything."

"My pleasure, Dr. Torres, and congratulations to you and Arizona." He says before exiting the room.

"So…"

"So…" I drawl out.

"We're having a boy." My wife grins.

"We are."

"This is good right?"

"This is great, babe! I hope he gets your dimples. He'll definitely be a little heartbreaker." I say moving to stand in front of my wife who is still seated on the table.

"I have a feeling he's going to be a heartbreaker regardless."

"You're probably right about that. Is it possible to love you even more?" I ask placing my hands on my wife's thighs.

"I ask myself that everyday, Calliope." Our lips connect for a slow kiss, with each of us pouring all the emotion from this afternoon into it.

"I'm ready to go home, let's go get Sof."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Sof you wanna watch a movie or read a book tonight?"

"Movie!" My daughter answers as I finish getting her changed into her pajamas after her post-dinner bath.

"Movie it is! Let's go find mommy." I pick her up off the changing table and set her down on her two little legs and she begins to waddle down the hallway to our bedroom.

"Mommy movie, mommy movie!" Sofia yelps when she finds Arizona already relaxing in bed.

"Sofia decided she wanted to watch a movie tonight instead of reading a book."

"Well that sounds like a good idea to me." Arizona says sitting up against the headboard.

"Up mama." Sofia says turning to me with her hands in the air. I pick her up and place her in the middle of our bed and she immediately snuggles into Arizona's side.

"Alright, we have Winnie the Pooh…Mickey Mouse…Lady and the Tramp…" I list off looking through the DVD collection we have in our room.

"Rella!"

"Of course, Cinderella...how could I forget?" I sarcastically mumble. I put in the movie and join my wife and daughter in bed. Close to twenty minutes into the movie I get a text from Aria.

 **You busy right now?**

 _Not really…what's up?_ I quickly reply.

 **Get on FaceTime, I have a surprise.**

 _Ummm okay…give me five minutes._

"I'll be right back." I whisper to my wife and give Sofia a kiss on the cheek, which she barely reacts to because she's so caught up on what's playing on the screen. I make my way downstairs to the kitchen to make some popcorn and call Aria on FaceTime from my laptop.

"Hey sis!" Aria answers.

"Hey, so what's this surprise you were talking about?"

"SURPRISE!" My best friend cheers moving into the frame.

"Addison? What are you doing with Aria?"

"Well hello to you too, Cal…Aria came to LA a few days ago for some business and now we're going out for drinks later."

"Jealous…how have you guys been?"

"Busy." They both say at the same time, which makes us all laugh.

"Look, we called because we got to talking about you and Sofia and then we realized her second birthday is coming up."

"I'm aware…"

"Well…"Aria continues, "We were wondering if you started planning her baptism?"

"What?"

"Don't act surprised, Callie. You and I both got baptized on our second birthday. It's a big deal in our family. Plus it's another excuse for me to throw a party, or reception afterwards."

"And as her potential Godmother I figured I'd help out." Addie chimes in.

"Hey, why do you get to be the Godmother?" Aria argues.

"Because I'm her best friend."

"You used that excuse to be her maid of honor, you can't use it again."

"Well if it fits—" Addison starts.

"Hold on guys. I'm not even sure if Sofia is getting baptized."

"What?" They say in unison.

"Okay, stop doing that. It's kind of weird."

"Callie it's a Torres tradition. You got a trust fund when you're born, baptized when you're two, and a Quinceañera when you turn fifteen. It how are family works. It's weird, but it's our thing." Even though my sister is right about all of that, I'm still hesitant to get Sofia baptized. Of course in my eyes she's a child of God and a blessing to all of us, but to me a baptism won't make that any more true. Especially not from a church that doesn't accept me for the person I am.

"Aria, when was the last time you stepped foot in a church?" As she pretends to think I just give her a glare.

"Okay so it's been a while, but that doesn't mean anything. Just because I don't carry a Bible around or go to church every Sunday doesn't mean I'm any less Catholic. I still believe in God. Why don't you want your daughter to get baptized?"

"When you say it like that it sounds a little harsh…it's not that I don't want her to get baptized, but how would it look if she got baptized in a church that doesn't even honor Arizona and I as a married couple."

"She has a point…" Addison states.

"I understand, but this isn't about you and Arizona it's about Sofia. The Catholic church also doesn't agree with the use of contraception or pre-marital sex and yet I haven't been turned away."

"That's your argument, Aria? Seriously?"

"All I'm saying is put aside your beliefs for the sake of your daughter. Have you and Arizona even talked about it."

"No…Arizona isn't religious at all." I answer hastily.

"Oh...okay then…this conversation turned out differently then I expected. Do you think if you weren't married to Arizona you would still be against it? I mean what if it was just you and Mark."

"I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Maybe Arizona has influenced you a little bit..." She says cautiously with a shrug.

"Aria tread very lightly with whatever you're about to say next." I warn.

"…you couldn't use the whole "married to a women" thing excuse." She continues.

"I don't really think it's an excuse, Aria." Addison thankfully says before I can respond to my sister's ignorance.

"I hope you know what you just said was incredibly ignorant. Even if I wasn't married to Arizona I'm still bisexual and could possibly marry a women. And even if I didn't get married, the church frowns upon being in a relationship with a woman. They frown up homosexuality period."

"I just thought that—"

"No, you didn't think, Aria. Sometimes you say stupid stuff."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it, honestly.

"Whatever, Aria." I say dismissively.

"We just want to be part of her baptism if you decide to have one." Addison says trying to calm the conversation. "We noticed her birthday was coming up and we hadn't heard anything about it. Last year you guys went all out, so we just thought we would call and ask."

"Yeah, well I don't know what we're doing." I say still annoyed with my sister. "If anything my wife's birthday is closer so that's what I'm concerned about."

"What about me?" Arizona says startling me.

"Babe, what are you doing down here?"

"Well you said you'd be right back, but it's been a while and Sofia fell asleep so I put her in the crib." She says walking further into the kitchen. I give her my seat and she immediately waves to Aria and Addison. "Hey guys, what are you two doing together?"

"Aria has some work in LA and is visiting Addison tonight." I answer.

"How's the baby?" Addison asks.

"Good we actually found out what we're having earlier today. Can I tell them?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"We're having a baby boy!" Arizona happily announces.

"Oh my gosh that's great! Addison cheers. "He's going to be so handsome."

"I'm really happy for both of you." My sister comments, although with less enthusiasm. There are a few seconds of awkward silence before Addie speaks up again.

"Well we should get going. Good talking to both of you."

"Hopefully we can do it in person soon!" My wife suggests.

"Just let me know, Callie. Sorry about earlier."

"I'll talk to you later, Aria. Have fun with Addison tonight."

"Oh we will. My best friend signs off with a smirk and a wink.

"Why do I feel like I walked in on something?"

"Because you did, but I don't feel like talking about it right now."

"I'll give you the night, but whatever it is we will talk about it tomorrow." She says defiantly. "Cause clearly something transpired between you and your sister."

"Let's just go upstairs." I say leading the way. Once we are situated back in bed, Arizona whips out the color wheel she was talking about earlier and begins to search for green samples.

"So there's apple green, jungle green, emerald …ohh there's a Paris green and a mint green."

"Babe, I love you for this I really do, but green is green to me." I say a little too harshly.

"Calliope, come on…"

"Sorry," I say releasing a deep sigh "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you did such a great job with Sofia's room. I trust whatever you want to do." I say softening my tone.

"I appreciate that, but I want you involved with this one. So pick a green, any green." She says with a big smile that's impossible for me to resist.

"I like the emerald green."

"See that wasn't so hard. Thank you." She says sweetly and gives me a kiss. The rest of the evening is spent making more decisions about our son's room before we call it a night and go to bed. It seems as though finding out the sex of our baby kick started Arizona into decoration mode because I currently find myself with three cans of emerald green paint and an empty bedroom. This morning we went to a home improvement store to get everything we need to paint our son's room. Arizona insisted on starting to paint today, but I quickly nip that in the butt. I don't want her and our baby exposed to all the paint fumes, so I told her I'd bribe Alex to come over and help me out sometime soon.

"So are we going to talk about last night?" She asks from her seat next to Sofia.

"Aria called because she wanted to know when Sofia was getting baptized. We both got baptized on our second birthdays and Aria wants to throw Sof a lavish reception afterwards and follow in the Torres tradition." I place Sofia's snack in front of her where she's seated in a highchair and start to clean up the kitchen.

"So what's the issue?"

"I'm not sure if I want to do that. What do you think?"

"I'm not sure I can speak too much on it considering I didn't grow up religious, but I know they don't support my 'lifestyle' or whatever that means to them." She answers frankly.

"That's what I said! But Aria argued that it wasn't about us, rather it's about Sofia and her life."

"I can see her point. Did you and Mark ever discuss anything?"

"He always said it was my decision and he would support either choice."

"I think we should wait. Maybe let Sofia decide when she's older, like thirteen or something. If she wants to become baptized and she fully understands what that means then it's her choice. There's no harm in waiting, right?"

"Not for me, but that might not go over well with my dad and sister."

"Good thing it's not their decision." She quips. "Just because she isn't baptized doesn't mean she can't believe in God or anything. You're Catholic and you follow the word of the Bible, yet you're married to me."

"Yeah, but we didn't get married by a priest."

"Still, what I'm saying is you believe in the Bible and you get to live your life however you decide. It's possible to do both."

"I know, I guess it was just frustrating because Aria practically fainted when I told her no."

"We both know your sister is dramatic sometimes." She says wiping the crumbs off Sofia's face. "Is that why you were upset last night?"

"Yeah, and she made some stupid remarks but otherwise it was normal Aria."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing worth repeating, but since we told Aria and Addison last night we should probably call your parents and let them know we're having a boy."

"Let me put Sof down for a nap and then we can call them together"

"Okay, I'll finish up down here and meet you upstairs." Twenty minutes later we meet back in the room and call my in-laws.

"Mom you're on speaker phone with me and Callie."

"Well isn't this nice? How is everything going?"

"Good, can you get dad on the phone too?"

"One second….DANIELLL" Barbara yells through the phone. "The girls are on the phone! Come into the kitchen! What is this about girls?"

"We'll tell you once dad joins you."

"Daniel hurry up…okay, okay he's here so what's up?"

"We wanted to tell you that Arizona and I are expecting a baby boy in a few months!"

"A boy! Oh my goodness a baby boy! Daniel did you hear?! We're getting a grandson!"

"Yes dear I heard, congratulations Callie and Arizona." My father-in-law says sincerely.

"Oh Arizona you're carrying a little boy inside you. I just can't believe it! We've got to start planning a baby shower. Only four months left…maybe I'll call Aria to help out she was good with the wedding stuff…do you have an ultrasound picture you could send us so I cant put it on the fridge? I can send you two some of Arizona and Tim's baby blankets, they're in the attic somewhere…." Barbara rambles off with excitement and joy.

"Mom, relax. You've got time."

"Arizona four months is not that much time. What if the baby comes early!?"

"Ummm…I don't know, but in the meantime—"

"What about the baby's room? When I was there last time I didn't see anything."

"Callie and I got some paint today. Once it's painted we'll shop for cribs and stuff." My wife answer calmly.

"You need a new car, Arizona. That little Toyota sedan you have now won't do with two kids and car seats."

"I beg to differ, my car works perfectly fine."

"Honey it's ten years old, get something modern and cute. My grandbabies need to ride in style." Barbara says with a little sass that only makes me laugh, but Arizona isn't buying it.

"Callie likes my car, right Calliope?"

"I mean it wouldn't hurt to get something modern…" I say hesitantly, to be honest Barbara does have a point. I know her car has sentimental value, but it wouldn't be such a bad idea to switch it up.

"Are you serious right now, Callie?"

"Don't get mad at her, she's being honest!" Barbara interjects. "It's not like you all don't have the means to buy a new car."

"Not the point, mother."

"We can still keep the car you have now, we'll just get another one." I add.

"Sounds reasonable to me." Barbara says.

"Dad what do you think?"

"Nothing wrong with getting a new car, Arizona. If it's the practical thing to do."

"Maybe." She says stubbornly, "We just called to inform you about your grandson...not for me to be attacked." She mutters.

"Right, my grandson. He's going to be one cute baby I can tell you that much…I'll call you soon so we can start talking about what you want for your shower."

"Fine."

"Take care Barbara and Daniel!"

"You too, Callie…between you and me I've been waiting for Arizona to buy a new car." She says in a hush tone.

"You know I can still hear you, right?"

"Oh – well give our love to Sofia!" She says before the line goes dead.

"Good right?" I ask.

"Yeah, yeah…" She says playing hurt.

"Babe your car is fine, but something new won't hurt."

"I guess…"

"I love you!" I say trying to cheer her up.

"Love you too." She responds weakly before getting off the bed and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To my office…to look up new cars online." She says with a small smile to let me know she's not too upset, but sad at the thought of replacing her beloved car. "You know if you really love me you'll be an excellent wife and bring me some Oreos from the kitchen…but no ketchup this time. I think I'm done with that."

"It's about time!" I happily hop off the bed and give her a quick kiss when I pass her in the doorway and head downstairs.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **AN: So I know religion can be a tricky topic to talk/write about. I didn't mean to offend anyone, just thought I'd bring it up. Also, thanks for the feedback, majority of you all said boy so I went with a boy.**


	54. Chapter 54

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Fifty-Four

 **AN: Some chapters come easier and faster to me, hence the quick update. Hope you enjoy!**

Arizona's POV

"Calliope where are we going?"

"On an adventure!"

"Callie when have we ever gone on an adventure?" I ask giving her a curious look.

"Okay, so not an adventure per se, but we are going somewhere that you've been putting off for a couple of weeks now." She says from her spot from in the driver's seat, and as soon as she says that all realization settles in.

"It's been like two weeks and I've been busy. We've both been busy!"

"Yeah, well we're not busy right now so that's why we are headed to the dealership."

"This wouldn't be a birthday gift, would it?" I ask suspiciously.

"What?!" She scoffs, "No, that would be impossible because you said you don't want gifts for your birthday and your birthday is in a few weeks so therefore it's not a birthday gift." She says mightily.

"Hmmm…I still find this sneaky, but fine."

"Sofia is excited!" She says looking in the review mirror, "well she's sleep right now, but she was excited when I told her mommy was getting a new car."

"She likes my old car!"

"She does, but I told her that your new one would have tv's in the back so she could watch movies in the car."

"Callie where exactly are we going? I was thinking maybe a Ford Explorer or something."

"Those are nice, but your mom said to ride in style, soo…"

"Please don't tell me we're going to a Porsche dealership, or Range Rover place. We don't need another one of those."

"Excuse meeee, my Range Rover is very nice thank you very much, and I've had it since medical school so no rude comments. It was a gift from my Uncle. I didn't say anything about your car."

"Yeah, but you suggested that I needed an upgrade."

"Your mom brought it up, and your car is small and outdated. My car is still somewhat in style and can easily fit both car seats in the back." To her credit, my car is pretty old. When I purchased it it was already used, but I thought it was a great deal for a graduate student. I've put plenty of miles on it and it's probably run it's course, but I made some memories with it so it hurts a little to replace it.

"Do you think Sofia sleeps to much? I mean she takes like two or three naps a day, seems excessive right?"

"I mean she is your daughter…" I joke, "But stop trying to distract me, where are we going?"

"You don't have to ask anymore…we'll be there in two minutes." I sit back and just look out the window at our surroundings. We pass a Lexus and a Cadillac dealership and now I'm actually very curious as to where we are going. As much as I want to be upset I can't be. Ever since the suggestion I have been looking at cars online and have been getting excited about the possibility of a new car. I didn't realize how much was out there.

"So you were thinking minivan right?"

"Callie!" I tease hitting on her arm.

"I'm kidding babe…" She laughs flashing a bright smile. "Okay, we're here." She says pulling into a parking lot full of shiny, brand-new cars.

"Mercedes-Benz…I like your taste, babe." I say hoping out the passenger seat and getting Sofia awake and unbuckled.

"I had strict orders from mama Robbins. This is okay, right? If you have another place in mind we can go there too?"

"No, no this is good. I've been looking all over, I hadn't picked a specific car or type yet."

"Let's just check it out and if you see something you like good and if not we can go somewhere else.

"Okay, but can you take Sof from me. She's getting heavy." I say passing my drowsy daughter off.

"Of course, you shouldn't be carrying her anyway with your pregnancy."

"Yeah, yeah…let's go inside." Once inside it's hard not to gravitate towards all the sleek, new cars. They all look so nice.

"See anything you like?" Callie asks after a few minutes of browsing.

"I see a lot of things I like…maybe we should get a convertible." I say running my hands across a white, two-door convertible that looks very tempting.

"We can get two cars if you want." She says nonchalantly.

"Callie don't be ridiculous, we are not purchasing two cars today, let alone two Mercedes. I don't care how much money we have." Compared to when Callie first told me about her wealth, I've become more accustomed to it. It's not like we spend hundreds of thousands of dollars on a regular basis, but it's nice to have when something does arise. I don't think I'll ever get used to just having lots of money sitting in bank somewhere, but that's only because I didn't grow up that way. For Callie it's just been apart of her life, it's not her fault if she doesn't know anything different. That being said, she did put in hours of studying and late night cram sessions to earn her medical and become a surgeon so I have a feeling she would've been well off anyway. Calliope was insistent on us sharing our money and making everything equal. While I don't have direct access to her trust fund, we do have a joint account which does makes things easier.

"Whatever you say…"

"Hi I'm Steve and welcome to Mercedes-Benz, is there anything I can help you with today?" A middle-aged man in a black suit says coming up to us.

"Hello Steve, I'm Arizona and this is my wife Callie and our daughter Sofia. We are looking for a new car for us."

"Actually it's for her, I'm just here to look." Callie adds.

"I completely understand, " He says with a light chuckle. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"Most likely a SUV and something with tv's in the back for this little one." I say hinting towards Sofia who is acting shy in Callie's arms.

"We have a few things in the back that might be your taste. Follow me this way." He says ushering us through the showroom. "One of our most popular SUVs is the G550 SUV. It seats five comfortably and has a GPS system and the option for television screens in back. There's Bluetooth capability and the interior seats are hand stitched with some of the finest leathers."

"Do you like it, babe?" Callie asks in me a hush voice.

"It's alright, I'm not crazy about it."

"What else you got for us, Steve?" I say moving along.

"Next we have the GL550 4Matic SUV. It has third row, which brings the total capacity seating to seven. The back row can be folded down for a larger trunk. There is a dual sunroof that brings in extensive natural light and there are eleven air bags all around. Much like the last car, there is a GPS and two media players in the back. There's a backup camera so you don't have to worry about how close you are to a vehicle behind you when parking. It has more of a sporty-type feel but with luxury sleekness that makes it stand out and uniquely Mercedes. Automatic lift gate and heated and cooled cup holders are just some added features. Feel free to look inside and get a feel for it. I'll be back in a minute to check on things." Steve says walking away to give us a few minutes alone.

"So, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I really like this car. It's way bigger then my last one, but I like it a lot." I open the driver's door and sit down to get a real feel for everything. It has that new car smell that I secretly love and the leather of the steering wheel feels perfect under my hands. Callie opens the back door and lets Sofia wonder around a bit. Her eyes go wide at the size and newness of it all.

"Do you want this one? We can keep looking if you want? I like personally, but it's up to you."

"I want this one, but I want it in black."

"Then let's ask Steve to see if they have it on the lot." Callie goes to talk to Steve while I keep a watchful eye on Sofia who has made herself comfortable in the third row laid out across the seats. I take a few pictures of her cuteness and by the time I'm done Callie is back and Steve walks us to another garage with the same car in black. After checking it out again and falling in love with it all over again, we walk inside to Steve's office to begin the paper work. We take our seats from across his desk and he starts typing on his computer.

"So whose name is going on the registration?"

"That'd be me." I say digging out my driver's license and passing it to him. Just the other day I got a new one when I went down to the government office to change my name from Robbins to Robbins-Torres. We decided to hyphenate our last names because we each wanted to keep our name. I had to wait for two hours, but it was all worth it if it means I'm connect to Calliope for life on an even more permanent basis.

"Arizona Robbins-Torres." He says typing it into his computer. "If you don't mind me asking, is this Torres as in T hotels." He asks looking between my wife and I. We both shake our heads affirmative. "Wow, I had no idea. They use us sometimes for car services for hotel guests. They are lovely hotels." Steve was nice and friendly before, but his whole demeanor changed when he found out my last name. His service seems to be improving with each passing second.

"Thanks." That seems like an appropriate response when someone tells you they like your hotels. I mean I have nothing to do with them, but I guess it comes with the territory. I can understand why Callie was timid about telling me the connection between her last name and the name of the luxury hotel chain. From the few times I've been around her when she mentions her last name to people, they immediately change. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. It's good for times like this when you can get quality, efficient service, but bad when people automatically judge you and think differently of you.

"So we offer many different payment plans if you're prepared to sign your lease and drive off the lot today in your new car." He says showing a brochure.

"That won't be necessary, Steve. I was just thinking I could write you a check for the full price, and we'd like to buy instead of lease." Callie says with a fidgety Sofa in her lap.

"Of course, Mrs. Torres. That's not a problem at all."

"Great." Callie states. "So how much are we looking at?"

"With all the amenities included, your grand total is $97,500." I know Mercedes are expensive, but I wasn't thinking that much. As soon as I start to have second thoughts my wife just gives me a look that assures me it's okay.

"How about I write you a check for an even $100,000 and we call it a day? Sound good?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. Torres. Thank you so much."

"Not a problem." Callie says filling out a blank check and passing it off to the eager salesman. "You have a family, Steve?"

"Yeah, a wife and two daughters." He answers quickly.

"Well I'm no one to tell someone how to spend their money, but maybe take them out to dinner tonight."

"I think I just might do that, Mrs. Torres." He says gratefully.

"Mrs. Torres is my mother, call me Callie." She suggests cordially.

"Callie, got it. I'm going to go get your keys and process the paper work. I should be back shortly."

"Thank you." I say before he leaves the office.

"That was nice of you." I'm sure Steve earns a nice commission off the sale anyway, but when Callie throws in the extra money I'm sure he will have a nice payday.

"He seems like a good guy…I guess I was in the giving mood. You like the car, right?" She asks double-checking.

"I love it! Thank you, Calliope." I say leaning over to kiss her irresistible plump lips.

"No need to thank me, thank your mom it was her idea. I just had to give you a little push. Plus this car isn't for you…" She says playfully.

"Oh? And who might it be for then?"

"It's for Sofia and our little guy that's baking in there." She says motioning to my belly.

"Ahhh, I see. In that case, Sof do you like your new car?"

"Uh-huh. Pwetty."

"It is pretty, huh?" I play back. "You know we need to make a stop at Toys R Us on the way home."

"Toys!" Sofia cheers.

"Sof you have plenty of toys, baby." She says calming our daughter, "What for?"

"Car seats. We each need one for our little guy, and I might as well get Sofia another one for my car. New car new car seat, right Sof?"

"Uh-huh." She answers although I doubt she understands what I just said. We chat for a few more minutes until Steve gets back. He hands me my new car keys and after a promise to return sometime soon to look at the convertibles I head off the lot in my new car. We arrived back at home after picking up the car seats and put Sofia down for another nap…yeah our kid really likes to sleep. I got a text from Teddy saying she was going to stop by, which is fine with me because Callie is upstairs painting our sons room with Alex who came over shortly after we got home.

"Sweet ride in the driveway, is it new?" Teddy asks when I greet her at the door with a hug.

"Actually we got it today."

"Ugh, you have such a good life."

"Says the girl who's dating a professional baseball player." I tease back.

"Fair enough."

"So what brings you to my house today?" I ask leading her into the kitchen.

"Can't a girl just visit a friend?"

"Of course, you are more then welcomed to stop bye – oh my gosh you're engaged!" I shriek noticing the sparkling engagement ring on her hand.

"Damn, I wanted to surprise you, but yes Henry and I got engaged last night." My best friend says with a huge smile on her face.

"Teddy that's fabulous! I'm so happy for you, come here!" I pull her in for a big hug and immediately pour her a glass of champagne. I stick with apple juice. "How did he propose?"

"He told me to meet him at the baseball field, which wasn't out the normal, but when I got there it was just the two of us. Usually there are a few people working out and doing some miscellaneous stuff, but I still didn't think too much of it. We just walked the bases and talked and when we got to home plate he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him." She says reminiscing.

"That is actual the cutest story ever! I mean I'm biased and gonna say I had the best engagement ever, but still that's a very cute story. Let me see the ring." Teddy passes me her ring and I do a general inspection. It's a very gorgeous ring. "Teddy it's beautiful."

"Thank you. Speaking of rings, where your big engagement ring?"

"Oh I took it off after we exchanged wedding bands. It's upstairs in our room. I always felt a little weird wearing it. I was torn because I loved that Callie got it for me and it meant we were engaged, but I was basically walking around with a house on my hand. It didn't help that her dad let it slip how much it cost."

"Yeah, that probably wasn't his finest move. Henry really outdid himself with mine. I definitely wasn't expecting a big ring, let alone getting engaged." She says looking at her hand with admiration. I had the same feeling and look after Callie proposed to me. "We briefly talked about the wedding, but we are thinking an autumn date, and I would like to know if you'd be my maid-of-honor?"

"Are you serious? I mean you don't have to ask me just because I asked you. I would totally understand."

"I'm one hundred percent serious!"

"Ahhh, this is so great! I'd be honored to be your maid-of-honor."

"What is all this cheering going on?" Callie asks coming into the kitchen.

"Teddy got engaged!"

"Really? That's great, Teddy. Congrats!" Callie says giving her a hug.

"Thank you. I guess he got the wedding vibe since we went to yours."

"We're just glad we could help." I say proudly.

"Where would I be without you, Arizona?" She mocks. "Could I use your restroom for a sec?"

"Sure, sure go head….so how's the room coming along?" I ask Calliope who's getting some bottled water from the fridge.

"Good, we're almost done. Give it a day or two to fully dry and then you can start decorating." I've been keeping a running tab on items I want to buy for the room and I can't wait to get started. I loved putting together Sofia's room and I'm just as excited to put together our son's. It's still a little baffling to me that I'm having a baby boy, but I'm extremely happy nonetheless.

"Thanks for painting the room, I know it isn't ideal to spend your free time with Alex."

"Ehh, it's not too bad. I don't mind." She says giving me kiss. "I say we have two minutes?"

"Two minutes for what?"

"For me to make out with my wife before Teddy comes back from the bathroom." Callie says pulling me into the kitchen pantry. As soon as the door closes my back is pressed up against it and Callie's lips hungrily attack to mine. I wrap my arms around her neck pulling her closer to me and my fingertips play with her brunette locks. I feel my wife's hands travel southward and dip under the band of my yoga pants and underwear, grabbing two handfuls of my ass that happily gets a low groan out of me.

"You have a great ass, you know that?"

"I've been told once or twice." I jibe right back.

"Mhmm, should I be jealous?"

"Nope, and it doesn't matter because I only want you touching my ass."

"Gladly." She says giving me another squeeze and opening her mouth for another kiss. Our tongues moved past each others in a hurried dance before slowing down and taking a breath of air.

"I think our time is up." I pout.

"I know…pick this up later?"

"Oh most definitely." I say giving her one list kiss. We straighten ourselves up before opening the door and literally bumping into Alex and Sofia.

"What the hell, Alex?"

"Hey, don't blame me. Your kid woke up from her nap and was asking for you so I did the logical thing and came looking for you. Little did I know you were fondling your wife in the pantry closet." He says with a sly grin on his face.

"We weren't…never mind it's none of you business." Callie says taking Sofia him.

"How was your nap baby girl?"

"Good. I want cheese."

"You just feed your kid cheese, Torres?"

"She means grilled cheese, and her name is Sofia."

"I can make it for her if you two need to finish painting."

"Thanks." Callie says placing Sofia in her highchair just the same time Teddy comes back.

"Looks like a little party out here."

"More like party in the pantry." Alex remarks, which earns him a slight punch on the arm from my wife.

"Am I missing something?" Teddy asks looking between all the adults in the room.

"Nothing, we're going to finish up upstairs." Callie says walking away.

"Umm, okay….anyway so I actually came over to tell you something else?"

"Are you pregnant!? That would be—"

"Pump the breaks Arizona, no I'm not pregnant. When was the last time you checked your school email?"

"Uh, when I was at school. I usually don't check it when I'm at home."

"Well you should start because guess who took an immediate leave of absence?"

"Who?" I ask genuinely intrigued.

"The head of your department, Jamie."

"Are you kidding me, why?"

"I don't know, but she won't be there on Monday for classes or the rest of the year for that matter."

"Wow, I wonder why she left. I guess that means I'll have to substitute some of her classes." I say getting a few things out the fridge to make Sofia's sandwich.

"You'll probably do more then that, there's a rumor going around that your on the short list for be the interim head for the remainder of the school year and possibly the next history department head."

"Wait, what? How is that possible? It's only my second year. I mean I'm flattered, but I'm not ready. Who even told you this?"

"Holly from the English department, she emailed me today and you know she's close with the principal's secretary who apparently told her."

"Okay, but still I'm not ready for that."

"Quit selling yourself short, your classes last year had the highest grades in the history department in the last three years and your students did well on your midterms this year. Whatever you're doing, it's working." She says impressed.

"I just try to make learning fun and interesting. There's no real secret to it. What about Casey? He's been teaching at the school for like fifteen years, surely he's ahead of me."

"Maybe, but your name is being tossed around. This is a good thing, Arizona. Don't look so down."

"I'm not down, I just can't believe it. I guess I should start checking my work email more often."

"Milk pwease?" Sofia says making her presence known.

"Wow, Sofia has manners already."

"She's working on them, they come out sparingly." I pour some milk in a sippy cup for her, which keeps her occupied while I finish making her snack and Teddy continues to tell me all about the work gossip I've been missing out on.

"Sofia wanted to give mommy a goodnight kiss before she goes to bed." Callie says bringing in a pajama-clad Sofia. Fresh from her bedtime bath, Callie places her on the bed and she crawls over to me.

"Night, night Sof. I love you."

"Night mommy." I give her a few kisses and then she just stares at me as if she's thinking hard about something. I look to Callie and she just shrugs and sits down on the bed next to me as we anxiously wait what our daughter is going to do next.

"Why mommy so big?" She asks pointing at my stomach. "See, big mommy." Our daughter says looking at Callie for an explanation, while putting her small hands on my baby bump.

"Should we tell her?"

"I guess…it seems like she already figured it out. Sof, mommy is big because she's growing a baby." She furrows her little eyebrows much like Callie does when she's thinking.

"Baby?"

"Yeah, you're going to be a big sister! Mommy is having a baby boy." When her little brown eyes look to me I nod in agreement.

"I have a baby in my belly." I lift up my nightshirt so she can see my stomach and she rubs her hands over my bump to get a better understanding of what Callie and I just told her.

"I feel like she's judging us." Callie whispers. A few quiet seconds go by before she speaks again.

"Night baby. Luv you." She says before giving my bump a light kiss that melts my heart.

"Well if that's not the cutest thing I've ever seen." My wife says gathering Sofia up in her arms. "You're going to be a great big sister, Sofia."

"Kay." Is all she says before a little yawn escapes her mouth.

"I'm going to put her down, I'll be right back."

"Okay." I wasn't sure what kind of reaction I was expecting out of Sofia, I'm not even sure she completely understands what's going on, but what I got was way better then what I thought. It was priceless. Being five and a half months pregnant I can't hide my stomach that much anymore, and I'm not trying to.

"So I asked Sof to pick out her favorite book for me to read to her brother." My wife says returning to the room with a book in hand.

"Don't tell me you're about to read to my stomach?"

"You bet I am! The baby needs to learn my voice." She says giving me a kiss before moving down the bed and settling in right next to my stomach. "You might want to lay down, I'm going to read nice and slow she he can fully understand."

"I might as well get comfortable then." She gives my baby bump a few kisses before opening the book to begin.

"I think I'll use voices, Sof likes when I do that. Ready?"

"Wait, give me another kiss."

"As you wish." Calliope moves up to give me another deep kiss before returning right next to me stomach and propping herself up with a pillow."

"Alright little guy, listen closely because mama is talking. Once upon a time…"

 **Thanks for reading!**


	55. Chapter 55

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Fifty-Five

Callie's POV

"Calliope…"

Even though I'm a heavy and deep sleeper my ears are somehow trained to become at least somewhat conscious when I hear Sofia, my pager, or my wife. It takes me a minute to fully process everything, but within seconds I can be up like I was almost never sleep. So when I hear my wife whisper my name in the middle of the night I slowly blink open my eyes, trying to adjust to the dark room.

"Calliope…" I can sense that there is a lack of urgency in voice, so I'm not worried but rather she had a dream, bad thought, or something to wake my from my slumber that we both know I love so much.

"What's up….are you alright?" I ask turning to find her leaning on her side looking down at me with the duvet wrapped tightly around her.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just…" There's something on her mind but I don't know what it is, and I'm not quite in the mood to play twenty questions right now.

"If you're okay I'm going to go back to bed, okay?" She gives me a slight nod and I roll back over away from her and lean further back into my pillow.

"Callie." She whispers once again and lightly pokes me in the back.

"Arizona…"

"Can you turn back over?" Complying with request I roll back over onto my back and notice she hasn't moved from her spot resting on her side.

"Babe if you need something or want to ta—" I'm swiftly cut off with a strong, but pleasurable kiss on the lips. Confused as to what is happening I just follow Arizona's lead, quickly become more aware with each passing second. This isn't goodnight or good morning kiss; this is a kiss that nine times out of ten leads to much, much more. When the kiss ends and she leans back our eyes meet in the dark room, but there's enough light streaming through the window for to see the look in her blue eyes.

"Right now?" I ask making sure we're on the same page.

"Yeah." My wife answers with a guilty smile and recaptures my mouth in a fiery kiss. She moves over so she's on top of me and I run my hands through her soft, blonde hair. Her tongue slips into my mouth and I greedily accept it while traveling my hands move to trace the sides of her body. I quickly notice she's already topless which is a complete surprise. We both went to bed in our pajamas, but it seems at some point throughout the night she took them off. Needing to feel more I continue a trek down her body and my hands grasp the ass that I love so much without any barriers. She's completely naked.

"You're naked."

"I am." She replies against my mouth. "Sit up." Obeying her demand, she leans back just enough for me to swiftly take my top off and discard it. I skillfully maneuver us so I'm hovering over my wife and begin nipping and kissing at her neck and collarbone. Trailing down the valley of her breasts with firm kisses I latch onto her left breast and slowly trace my tongue over her pert nipple before taking it into my mouth. Arizona lets out a small hiss that makes me think to ease up a little but her one of her hands keeps my head in place and I continue my delicate ministrations. I lick a small line over to her right breast resuming my love attack on her chest. She spreads her legs enough for me to nestle between them and I can hear the increase in her breathing.

"You good?" I ask taking a break from sucking on her breast, and being mindful of her pregnant body.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She answers in a hurried voice and pulls me up for a strong kiss that initiates another desire for me. Thinking about tasting my wife makes me extremely aroused and I can feel the dampness collecting between my legs. "I'm so wet for you Callie and I need to feel you…I've been wet just thinking about you tonight." She says writhing underneath me. Without wasting any more time I move down to where my wife needs me most, watching as her legs lay open wide and giving me the perfect sight of her wet center. Licking my own lips in anticipation of her sweet taste, I pepper her inner thighs with light kisses that earn me small moans as I get closer to her core. I take a long lick of her wet slit that makes Arizona jolt her hips, "fuck baby…that feels so good". Her satisfaction makes me smirk and I continue to take my time licking her in all the right places. I absolutely loved being buried between my wife's legs because she smells amazing and taste even better. I open my mouth wider and wider trying to consume everything she's giving me.

"You taste so fucking good, Ari…I love having my mouth on you, baby." I confess with my voice vibrating against her core. I look up to see her head thrown back on the pillow and her eyes closed clamped shut.

"yesss Callie, don't stop…keep going baby. I need more". I lean back in, licking up the new arousal that escapes her hot core before taking her clit into my mouth and flicking my tongue around it. I hear my wife gasp for air at my passionate assault and feel her hands push my head even closer to her. I move my hands up to knead her breasts, needing to feel even more contact. My thumbs tease her nipples and draw light circles around them increasing her pleasure.

"Mhmmm so close, Callie." I release her bundle of nerves and plunge my tongue deep into her depths. Her legs secure my legs in place as I curl my tongue at the right spots. I withdraw just a little bit before entering her again, but this time I can feel her body ready to ready to release. Her legs tighten around me even more and my wife's body goes rigid as she comes undone at my expense. I hear her say my name between ragged pants while I slow down my movements from within her as her body regains its normal breathing. A few moments and spasms later her hold around me is released. Inhaling the unique scent of her arousal and a few more licks and kiss, I finally move back up to lay beside her. We roll on our sides to face each other and she reaches out a hand to caress my cheek. Our months meet in a tongue-filled kiss that leaves us breathless.

"Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you still have pajama pants on?" Now that she mentions it, I do realize I still have my bottoms on, but quickly even the score and slide them off along with my panties.

"Better?"

"Much better." She says with a grin. "You know when I woke you up I really only had one thing in mind?"

"And what was that?" I ask raising an eyebrow in question.

"Touching you…but somehow I was the one who got touched and thoroughly fucked first." Sensing the shift in mood once again, I let her push me on my back as she scoots closer to my side. "Don't get me wrong I loved every minute of what you did to me, but I still haven't touched you like I wanted." My wife husks into my ear while moving a hand down and cupping my mound. "I know this won't take long because I can feel how wet and ready you are for me, but I would be remiss if I didn't give you the same love and attentive you gave me." My legs subconsciously open up, and two of her fingers move up and down teasing my wet folds.

"Ari I—" Is all I can get out as she sinks two skilled fingers into me, leaving me lost for words.

"You don't have to say anything, baby. Just feel me being deep inside you." She says nuzzling her face into my neck and biting at my skin. I can tell how wet I am by the sounds that come from her finger fucking the shit out of me. I was already on edge from earlier and I care barely hold on anymore as she thrust inside me at a rapid pace.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god. Fuck Ari I'm about to come."

"I know and I want you to. I wish you knew how good you felt around me." She says seductively. "Come for me, Calliope…come right now baby." Arizona says in a hot, sexy, forceful voice. I can only close my eyes and let me mouth hang open in a silent cry and she hits all the right spots inside me and giving my clit pleasurable attention. My body acts on it owns accord as it sucks Arizona's fingers inside of me and I come apart around her fingers.

"Ohh shittt…" Is all I can muster out as my body heaves up and down still high from what I just experienced. My wife fingers slowly move inside me as she helps me draw out my release.

"I wish you knew how sexy you look right now, Calliope. I love watching you come, it's a major turn on." Removing her fingers from inside me leaves me a loss, but watching her suck them clean definitely makes up for it.

"You doing that turns me on too." I say turning to give her a kiss. "Give me a second and we can totally go again."

"Considering its…" She says turning around quickly to look at the nightstand clock "...nearly four in the morning I say we continue later tonight and get some more sleep now. We both have to be up for work in a few hours."

"Work…I totally forgot about that."

"Wow, I must be that good huh?"

"Words can't even describe how good you are, babe."

"I love you." She says pulling the covers up over us.

"I love you, too." Of course the early morning that I'm woken up to have incredibly hot sex with my wife is the same morning that I'm paged in early for an emergency at the hospital. As I fumble around the room to get ready for work, I notice it's a little after five thirty and my wife and daughter still have time to sleep before starting their days.

"Arizona, I have to go to work. Do you think you could drop Sof off at daycare before you go in?" I ask crouching down to her side of the bed.

"Yeah, what time is it?" She replies blinking her eyes a few times.

"Five thirty, you guys still have some time."

"Okay, go be great and save a life or whatever. I'll text you when I drop her off."

"Sounds good." I give her a kiss on the cheek goodbye. "Love you, and don't think I forgot. Happy birthday, Arizona."

"Mhmmm, thanks Calliope." With a quick stop into Sofia's room I see she's still sleeping soundly so I close the door quietly and head off to work.

Around one in the afternoon Meredith, Alex, April, and myself all gather at a lunch table for lunch. "Today was a busy morning, I think this is the first time I've sat down all day." Kepner says.

"Yeah no kidding. I've seen at least twelve severely sick kids this morning. The peds ward is hectic."

"I still can't believe you work with children, Karev. Who would've thought?" Meredith chimes in.

"I like it. Plus my boss it hot so that always helps." He shrugs taking a sip of his soda.

"Didn't you used to date her, Callie?" The older Grey inquires.

"Yeah, it was a while ago though."

"Wait? How did I not know this?" Alex asks in surprise. "So she's gay?"

"I'm not sure. She had a thing with Mark out in California. It's a weird situation, but she came to our New Year's party and brought a girl with her. I think they were dating."

"So she's bi?" Meredith asks.

"Maybe she just likes what she likes." April adds.

"So you're saying I have a chance?"

"Alex don't sleep with her, and I'm not saying that because of our old fling I'm saying that because she's your boss. Not a good idea to sleep with superiors."

"I'm just thinking about it, Meredith is actually doing it."

"Yeah, but their situation is different. They're actually in a relationship and in love. Your just looking for a quick lay."

"Says the girl who's sleeping with Avery, yet neither of you two acknowledge an actual relationship."

"We're figuring it out." April says sheepishly.

"Okay enough about who is sleeping with who. I need some help."

"Shoot." Meredith says.

"Today's Arizona's birthday and I don't know what to get her."

"Talk about last minute, Torres."

"Shut it, Alex. She's not big on her birthday and said she doesn't want anything, but I feel like I can't come home empty-handed."

"I'm confused, if she said she didn't want anything then why are you worried about getting her something?" Grey asks.

"It's her birthday, she has to get her something!" April argues.

"Just get her a cake and a card. That's what I got my last girlfriend."

"Think outside the box, Alex."

"Arizona seems like a person who knows what she likes. If she said nothing, maybe she truly means nothing."

"I disagree with Meredith, you have to get her something. Buy her some clothes or something?"

"Ehh, can't really do that because of the pregnancy. I don't want to buy her more maternity clothes because she only has three months left, and she's not a huge fan of them."

"So buy her normal clothes?"

"But I don't want her to think she has to lose the baby weight extremely fast or anything. I feel like they would just be taunting her."

"Or it could be encouragement to get back in shape." Alex counters.

"It's too risky, and she's fine at whatever size she is. Clothes are a negative, anything else?"

"Jewelry?"

"Ha, no. I've already learned that lesson."

"Maybe a book? Or cooking lesson…maybe some nice artwork?" April suggests.

"She's pregnant, maybe a spa day certificate. Either for now or after she has the baby. Everyone likes a nice massage."

"Nice suggestion, Grey! That I can work with."

"If nothing else, sex works too. Nothing like the gift of an orgasm." Alex states.

"Umm…" April says with a slight blush.

"He does have a point." Meredith agrees proudly, "Sex and cake. Maybe not at the same time, but whatever works."

"So I think I'm done eating." Kepner says pushing her tray away.

"Just wait until you're birthday, I'm sure you'll have a different answer when your special day comes around and you and Jackson—" Karev starts.

"Yeah I think I'm going to go with the spa idea!" I interject promptly cutting the peds doctor off. Luckily the rest of the day was smooth and I was able to leave the hospital at five with Sofia.

"Hey, so we're on our way home. I was going to stop at the store do you want anything special for dinner? Or maybe we can go out since it's—"

"It's any regular day, Calliope." My wife says sweetly through the car speakers. "I was just thinking some Chinese takeout."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent!"

"Okay, I'll stop on the way home. See you shortly."

"Alright, love you guys."

"Love you too." I say hanging up the Bluetooth phone connection.

"Sof we are still going to get your mom some cake, everyone deserves cake on their birthday. Hell you had two on your birthday! Wait, don't repeat that."

"Cake!" My daughter says with enjoyment.

"Uh-huh. We gotta stop at the store and getting mommy a birthday cake."

"Mommy's biftday?"

"Yep! The big two-seven!" I say more to myself then my daughter.

"Me two?"

"You will be in a few weeks, mija. Your big day is coming also!"

"And baby?"

"Baby isn't here yet. Soon, baby will be here soon."

"Arizona, we're home!" I call out upon entering our home.

"Be down in a minute!" She yells in response. I put Sof down and start taking out the Chinese food and getting plates for the table.

"I didn't even here the door open." My wife says walking into the kitchen.

"Well I may or may not have some in through the back entrance in the basement."

"Why would you do that?" She asks giving Sofia a hello hug and kiss.

"Because there may or may not be a birthday cake in the basement that I don't want you to see yet."

"Calliope you didn't have to."

"I know, but you said I could get you a cake and I wanted to have at least some element of surprise, so it's in the basement where you won't see it until I bring it up later."

"Fine, I'll give you that. How was your day?" She asks help plating the dinner food.

"After the morning it calmed down, you?"

"Um, it was interesting…I was offered the interim history department head position." She says passively.

"Arizona that's huge! Congratulations!" I exclaim. Sofia just makes little noises joining in with the celebration. I give her a big hug and a big grin breaks out across her face. "Did you take it?"

"Yeah, I just got the off the phone with my mom when you guys came home."

"So what does that mean? You're like in charge, right?"

"Kinda, I just oversee the history department and go to the department meetings once a month. It's only for the remainder of the school year. They said they will re-evaluate at the end of the school year if I keep the job permanently and will let me know in the summer."

"It's still a huge accomplishment. It's only your second year and you're already head of the department, I know it's temporary but it still means they think highly of you."

"That's what my mom said. I guess the grades speak for themselves."

"Hell yeah they do!"

"Callie…Sofia." She warns.

"I know I'm sorry, I'm just excited." We move into the dining room to eat dinner and later Sofia and I present her with the birthday cake. I told her about the spa idea and she said it was thoughtful and much appreciated, and would let me know when she would like to cash in on the gift so I could set it up for her.

"So how does it feel to be twenty-seven?"

"The same as twenty-six." She says coolly while playing with the soap bubbles around us. After putting Sofia down we settled in for an evening bath. "There is something I want do discuss with though."

"Spill." I say feathering a light kiss on her shoulder from my position behind her.

"We need to think about names for our little guy."

"Okay…do you have any suggestions?"

"Logan?"

"Hmmm…I give it a seven."

"You're rating them?"

"Yeah, I mean I like the name, but it has to grow on me."

"Fair enough, what about Ethan?"

"Five and a half."

"Mason?"

"Eight."

"Mateo?"

"Eight and a half."

"Okay I need more then just numbers. Have you been thinking about it?"

"Honestly not yet. I'm so used to calling it our little nugget or little guy. I guess I'll think about it more now since we're getting closer to the arrival of our little guy."

"What if we both pick a name and one can be the first and the other can be the middle name?"

"How will we decide which is which?"

"Umm…flip a coin?"

"Really?"

"I'm not sure yet, we'll talk about that when that time comes. For now just come up with a name."

"Okay, so what should we do for Sofia's birthday? I talked with Mark and he wants to know if we were doing anything." I ask changing topics.

"We have to do something, what about—" She stops talking at the sound of the doorbell ringing interrupting her. "Was that the doorbell?"

"Uh yeah, I think so. It's like nine o'clock at night, who could be at the door?"

"Are you expecting anyone?" She asks turning around to look at me.

"No, you?"

"No…" The bell rings again followed by a few knocks.

"I'm going to check on it." I announce getting out the bathtub quickly. I dry off as much as I can before throwing on some pajama pants and a sweatshirt.

"What if it's a serial killer?" My wife jokes as she gets out the tub as well.

"I highly doubt they would be ringing the doorbell to ask to come kill us. I'll be right back." Exiting the room I walk down the hall to the stairs and to the door. I look through the peephole and see two people, a man and a woman, in suits.

"Um, can I help you?" I ask cautiously after I open the door.

"Are you Arizona Robbins?"

"Who's asking?" I ask defensively.

"I'm Detective Langston and this is my partner Detective Henderson." The woman says nodding to her male counterpart. "Is a Arizona Robbins home? Or Robbins-Torres" She says looking down at her notepad, "We would like to ask her a few questions."

What the hell did my wife get herself into?

 **Thanks for reading!**


	56. Chapter 56

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Fifty-Six

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **AN: As you might be able to tell when reading, I was inspired by a Law and Order episode I saw recently – completely random, I know.**

Arizona's POV

"So you know I love you and you can tell me anything, right?" My wife says entering our bedroom with a concerned look on her face.

"Uh yeah…" I respond from my perch on the edge of the bed rubbing some lotion over my skin.

"So is there anything you want to tell me, like right now? I can help, I have – I mean we have lawyers. My dad has money, I'm sure if need be we could pack a few things and hop on a plane tonight and be in another country tomorrow. I know you're pregnant and we have Sofia, but we could do it, just a few phone ca—" Okay, now she's really lost me. why do we need to escape?

"What the hell are you taking about, Calliope?"

"You tell me!" She snaps back, crossing the room to stand in front of me. "There are two detectives downstairs who want to question you."

"Me?"

"Yeah you! You're Arizona Robbins aren't you?"

"Okay, enough of the sass." I quickly respond.

"Look I'm sorry, but whatever it is you can tell me. I have your back one hundred percent I just need to know what we're dealing with."

"You're making it sound like I killed someone, Callie – which for the record I did not!" For some reason I feel like I have to make that extremely clear in this moment. "Maybe we should just see what they have to say. It may be a misunderstanding. I mean I got a parking ticket like a month ago, but I paid that and I highly doubt they would send two detectives to our house to investigate."

"So you're sure there's nothing?" I give her a look that answers her question silently. I may have to explain myself to the two people downstairs, but I shouldn't have to explain myself to my wife. She knows me almost better then I know myself, but considering the circumstances it's only fair that she double-check with me. She extends her hand out to me and I happily take it as we exit the room and meet the detectives downstairs in the living room as a unified front.

"We're sorry to bother you this evening Mrs. Robbins-Torres, but this matter is time sensitive. I'm detective Langston." She says shaking my hand.

"I'm detective Henderson, ma'am." Her partner says shaking my hand as well. We all sit down, me next to Calliope on the couch and the detectives each take a seat in the chairs across from us. The only thing separating us is a coffee table, and a few of Sofia's toys scattered around the room.

"It's no problem, how can I help?"

"Wait, before you ask any questions does she need a lawyer?"

"Calliope…" I say softly resting a hand on her thigh, hoping that can calm her down.

"What? I'm just checking." She says looking at the two detectives and me.

"Mrs. Robbins-Torres you're not under arrest. We're just here to ask questions. If you would feel more comfortable with an attorney present that is your choice, but like I said earlier this is time sensitive and we only have a few questions." Detective Henderson states, "If you and your…"

"Wife." I answer for her.

"Very well, if you and your wife would like to come down to the station tomorrow with an attorney and answer our questions that is okay too."

"No, it's fine. Please go proceed with your questions." I encourage her and Calliope takes a deep sigh.

"Okay then, so you're a teacher at Seattle College Prep, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"And how long have you been working there?"

"Two years at the end of this school year."

"Are you close with fellow teacher Jamie Thomas?"

"I guess so, she's a another teacher in the history department, well she was. She took a leave of absence all of a sudden."

"Robert Berks, does that name ring a bell?" The male detective asks.

"Yeah, he's a student of mine." I have a strange feeling I know where this conversation is leading. I look to my wife and she's picking up on it to.

"We were you aware of a romantic relationship between Jamie Thomas and Robert Berks?" Yep, there's the question I was waiting for. I've seen enough Law and Order episodes to know where this is going. Callie just covers her mouth in shock.

"Absolutely not." I answer firmly.

"Has Robert ever said anything to you about Ms. Thomas?"

"No, I've never talked to him outside the school. Is he okay? What's going on?"

"I don't see what this has to do with my wife." Callie says speaking up.

"It seems as though they have run off together." Detective Henderson says taking over the line of questioning again.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"As you may know the Berks are powerful people in this city. We got a call from Robert's father, who is running for state council, saying that his son is missing. Being that he's a minor at seventeen it's illegal for Ms. Thomas to take off with him. It's kidnapping. We came across some emails between the two confirming their relationship. We don't think they are in danger, but we need to know where they are. We are tracking their phones right now, but we are talking to you because he had your class last today before he left school. You were the last adult to see him that we know of.. He never came home tonight. Did he say anything to you or act unusual?"

Think Arizona, think. Today was a normal day, nothing stood out. Robert is a good kid, why would he do this? Better question, why would Jamie do this? We weren't besties, but we were friendly. How long have they been together or whatever they are? I guess I know why she took a sudden leave of absence. Are they planning to run off and get married? She's close to my age I think, why pick up a student? She's pretty, I'm sure she could find someone her age to date. How does one even begin a relationship with a student? So many questions!

"Arizona?" Callie asks breaking me from my thoughts. "Do you recall anything?"

"Actually now that you mention it, he did talk to me after class."

"About what?"

"He said he wouldn't be in class for the rest of the week… something about a family situation. I guess that was a lie. I just gave him the work we would be covering while he was gone." Shit, maybe that was a sign. How the hell was I supposed to know that?

"Any other details, like where he was going?" Detective Langston asks.

"No, that's it. I didn't really ask." I say shaking my hand.

"Do you think for any reason he or Jamie would get in contact with you now?"

"No, I don't talk to my students outside of school and I've never hung out with Jamie socially. I don't even have her personal number. What's going to happen to them when you find them?"

"Between us, Mr. Berks is going to put Jamie through it. Rightfully so, no teacher should ever prey on students no matter how willing the student is. We believe Robert was just as involved, but he's a minor. Kidnapping charges probably, and in the state of Washington you have to be at least sixteen years of age to consent to sexual activity and since he's seventeen legally it's acceptable, but Mr. Berks is probably going to find a way around that. That being said, we don't know everything about their relationship. Most importantly we need to find Robert." The detective finishes.

"Of course. Well if I hear anything I'll let you know."

"Here's my card," He says passing me a business card. "Some detectives may be at the school tomorrow to talk to other students and teachers, but since you were the last person we know of to have contact with Robert we had to stop by."

"I totally understand."

"Sorry for the late intrusion." He says standing up, and we all follow suit.

"I just hope you find them." Callie says and walking them to the door.

"Us too." They say thank you and go on their way.

"Well that was odd." She says leaning against the back of the door.

"And here you were ready to flee the country with me." I say teasingly to my wife. "I can't believe you actually thought I did something illegal, Calliope."

"Deep down I knew you didn't, but I freaked when two detectives should up at night at our front door."

"I get it. It was weird. I really hope they find them…you don't think I'm like the last person to see him alive?"

"Whoa, Arizona I don't think it's like that at all." She says taking a step forward and firmly putting her hands on my shoulders to make me look at her. "Whatever it is it's fucked up, but I don't think she's going to kill him or anything. They just seem like two dumb people in love or whatever they are. This is not on you." I know she's right, but the thought still crosses my mind. "Let's just go to bed, sound good?"

"Yeah…see another example of why I don't like my birthday." I state, using this odd situation for my benefit.

"You got me there…by the way totally feel free to wake me up for sex again. I'm so down for that."

"Ha! I bet you are, Calliope, I bet you are."

"So what did Callie say?" Teddy asks intrigued to know more about our house visit last night. She joined me in my classroom a few minutes ago to eat lunch.

"She was surprised, we both were. Although if I'm being honest, "I say, dropping my voice just a little and leaning closer to Teddy. "It was kind of hot and romantic when Callie suggested we just pack up and leave with Sof. Like the three of us, well four of us, against the world. For a quick second I pictured the four of us living on a deserted island or moving to Europe and starting a new life together."

"You're ridiculous you know that?" She says laughing.

"It was just a thought." I say with a slight twinkle in my eye about the possibility of uprooting our family and living a whole new life. "Anyway, any updates on the Seattle Prep forbidden love affair?"

"Rumor has it they've been together since the beginning of the school year. She took the leave of absence because apparently it was getting serious. She didn't want to compromise him especially since he's a senior. Maybe she thought she could come back after he graduate if no one found out."

"Well clearly that plan didn't work. Plus they're like ten years apart, she's a grown woman."

"Age is just a number, Arizona."

"Yeah, well when that number is seventeen and he's still a minor it's a big deal."

"I agree, no objections from me. I'm just saying Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt are eleven years apart and they found love."

"You don't seriously think they're in love, like love _love_?" I ask taking a bite of my food.

"I doubt it, but who knows." Teddy says with a shoulder shrug. " The heart wants what the heart wants. Do you think you'd be with Callie if she was ten plus years older then you?"

"I'd like to think so. Now if she was fifty and I was twenty, I would seriously think about it. But like you said age is just a number, and let's be honest Callie doesn't even look her age now. I mean I thought she was my age or younger when I first saw her. My girl is hot." I say with a prideful smirk.

"She's like dirty hot."

"You've been thinking about my wife, Altman?" I joke, which makes Teddy blush just a little. "Maybe once…I mean her wedding dress was gorgeous."

"Yeah it was…lucky for me I got to see her out of it too."

"That's all you, Robbins." Teddy says putting her hands up in mock surrender. The rest of the day was normal with the exception of a long last-minute meeting at the end of the day with all of the teachers. For the most part the students don't know what's going on. I'm sure it'll hit the evening news tonight, but for right now everything is calm. Hopefully it's just not the calm before the storm. Even with my meeting I figured I would be home before my wife and daughter, but to my pleasant surprise Calliope's car is in the driveway when I arrive home.

"Callie?" I call out.

"Yeah, one sec!" I hear her move around upstairs so I take the time to go to kitchen and get me something to drink.

"Mommy home!" Sofia exclaims a minute later, tapping her little hands against my lower leg. I bend down to pick her up and place her on the kitchen counter in front of me.

"Hi my big girl, how was your day?" I ask smoothing my hand over her brunette locks. I swear she looks more and more like Calliope everyday. "Did you have fun at daycare?"

"Mhmm" She says rocking back and forth with a grin that takes up half of her face.

"You guys are home a early, where's mama?" Sofia just stares back at me not really comprehending what I just asked her.

"I'm here!" My wife says entering the kitchen. She comes up to place a soft hand on my baby bump and leans in to give me a kiss. "How was school today?"

"Good, we had a meeting a general meeting with the principal. The Berks are going to hold a press conference tonight asking for help from the community about the whereabouts of their son. At first I thought it was just a strange situation, but now I feel kind of sad for the family. I just wish Robert would at least contact his parents and let them know he's okay. Not to mention it's not a good look for the school either, and the principal made it very clear that we aren't allowed to talk to media about anything. What about you? You guys are home early."

"Yeah, I didn't have any major surgeries so Sof and I snuck out a little early. I'm on call but so far nothing. We do have a surprise for you though."

"Callie you know me and surprises don't mix too well."

"I know I know but this is a good one." With Sofia perched on her hip, they lead me upstairs to our son's room where the door is closed. "So you picked it out, but it was delivered to the house today so I just put it together." When she opens the door the crib that I purchased weeks ago finally arrived and is put together perfectly with the bedding and blankets too.

"It's so cute!" I say walking into the room and inspecting it. The white crib works perfectly with the green walls and is placed next to a window.

"We can move it around if you…do you like it?"

"I love it! How did you get it up here?"

"I had to bring pieces up one by one and then put it together. It was fairly easy although it was heavier then I thought. The changing table and dresser came too. I'll put those together later. What else do we need to get?"

"Maybe a rocking chair and some regular chairs. We should get some pictures for the walls and we need to decide on a name so I can order the letters to put up on the walls."

"Speaking of names, you mom sent us a box filled with baby clothes. She literally addressed the box to Baby Boy Robbins-Torres with our address. I found it pretty funny."

"Another reason why we need a name! Where's the box?"

"It's in our room. I'm going to go change Sofia. I'll meet you there." With that we part ways and I finally get a chance to sit down and relax. I don't mind being pregnant, I've come to enjoy it sometimes but other times it seriously takes a toll on my body. Everyone knows about the increase in hormones and occasional spike in sex drive as well as odd cravings, but the swelling feet and leg cramps are making themselves known with each passing day. I've gained at least ten pounds by now and when I went to the bathroom earlier I saw vaginal discharge in my underwear. I'm also pretty sure I'm sweating from places I've never sweat before. So not sexy. And I still have three months left.

"Are you okay?" My wife asks when she returns to our room with Sofia.

"Yeah, just tired. Can you slide the box over here? And pass me Sof." I snuggle Sof next to me in the chair and prop my feet up on the ottoman.

"Here's the note that came with it." She says passing me a note on Robbins stationary.

 _Arizona and Callie,_

 _I packed some clothes for Baby Boy Robbins-Torres. I need to know a name so Shirley can knit him a blanket. She's been asking me at every book club meeting. That Shirley is so pesky, but I would like to know a name too. Anyway enclosed are some onesies, socks, bibs, and a few other things. I'll bring more when I see you soon. Kisses to Sofia._

 _With love,_

 _Mama Robbins_

"I was thinking I could wash all the clothes first and then when I put together the dresser we can put them in there." Callie says passing me some of clothes to look at.

"That's fine…how much did she pack?"

"A lot. Look, there's another note at the bottom of the box." She passes me the blue envelope and when I take out the card glitter falls into my lap.

"What the—?" My eyes quickly scan the card and I know my mom did not do what I think she did. "Pass me your phone, Calliope."

"What's wrong?"

"My mother, that's what's wrong." I snicker. I take the phone from my wife and quickly call my mom.

"Callie dear, how are you?" My mother answers in a perky voice.

"Mom, it's me."

"Oh Arizona! I could've sworn I saw Callie's name pop up."

"Why am I reading an invitation to my baby shower that I had no idea about?" I ask ignoring her earlier statement. Callie takes the invitation out my hands and reads it for herself.

"She didn't?!" Callie mouths to me.

"Oh she did." I mouth back.

"You got the box! I shipped it priority, do you like the clothes. They were having a sale at the store and I snatched everything up."

"Mom."

"I have a few more items, but I'll bring them with me on my next trip out."

"Mom."

"Your father said he would come for the shower. He's not one for baby games, but he'd like to see Sofia."

"Mother! The invitation!"

"Oh right…aren't they just wonderful? The lady at the store helped me design them. I sent them out to your cousins and people from the wedding."

"You sent them out already?" I swear she has a mind of her own.

"Well of course, Arizona. How else would people know about it?"

"Shouldn't you have consulted me first? I'm happy you want to be involved, but how do you even know I'm not busy on the day you picked?"

"Well are you busy?" I hear in her voice what kind of face she's making. It's the face that tells me she already knows the answer to her own question, but is asking just for my satisfaction.

"No…" I say softly.

"So then what's the issue?"

"I would've liked to know before hand."

"I'm telling you now, aren't I?"

"Yes…" I answer defeated.

"So again, what's the issue?" Clearly I'm not winning this round. Callie just gives me a sympathetic look, and I try to stop Sofia from eating the glitter.

"I can't wait for the shower mom!" I say with fake amusement that my mom either ignores or doesn't understand.

"Excellent! Should we cater or should I make food there?"

"Whatever you like is fine."

"It would be nice to have some input from you." I roll my eyes are the irony of her statement. "Never mind, I'll discuss this with Aria. I haven't been able to reach her lately, is everything alright with her?"

"As far as I know, she's probably just a little busy."

"That makes sense. I'll keep trying to reach her. How are you?"

"Just peachy." I say snarky.

"Arizona I don't deserve your attitude. I know pregnancy can make women moody but I'm still your mother. Have you and Callie spent any alone time together? I know Sofia can be a handful, but she's your wife after all. I'm sure she could help with—"

"Mom, please! Everyone is fine. I'm just tired and had a long day at work."

"I'm just trying to help." She says giving me the guilt trip.

"I know you are, and I love you for that. I just wanted to let you know I got the box and invitation. I'll call you later and we can talk about the shower more."

"I look forward to your call."

"Trust me I know…bye mom."

"Bye sweetheart." She says before hanging up.

"So I take it we're having a baby shower in our house in six weeks?"

"You'd be correct.

"That Barbara Robbins doesn't miss a beat, does she?"

"Nope. Do you want to invite some people? I can send her a list of your friends."

"Probably just some people from the hospital. I'll get the word out."

"You know what I could really use right now?" Satisfied with her answer, I move on to a different topic.

"Hmmm?"

"A nice big, juicy steak" I say salivating just thinking about it, "I haven't had one in forever."

"Um, okay. I guess I could run to the store and pick one up for you."

"No, no I want it from that place downtown."

"You want to go out to eat? I thought you were tired."

"Well I was thinking…" I start. I give Calliope a knowing look and I know she's already reading my mind. Thankfully she doesn't make me beg.

"I can call in an order and go pick it up for you. Do you want me to take Sofia with me or do you want to watch her?" She says getting up from the floor and putting on her shoes to get ready to leave.

"I can watch her, just come back quick."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She says giving each of us a kiss goodbye and then she's down the stairs and out the door. Within the hour Callie comes back with dinner and it's quiet evening at the Robbins-Torres household. Soon it's Sofia's bedtime and Callie and I both retreat to the bedroom to wind down for the evening. I decide to flip on the television while my wife is in the shower. Like I guessed the Seattle Prep love affair made the evening news and before my very eyes I see Jamie Thomas being escorted into the police station handcuffed.

"Oh my god…" I say searching for the remote to turn up the volume on the television. My cellphone rings and of course it's Teddy. "Hello?"

"Are you watching the same thing I'm watching?"

"If you're talking about Jamie handcuffed in police custody then yes!" I respond emphatically. "How did they catch her? Where's Robert?"

"You'll never believe it. Robert was dumb enough to tweet out something and his tweet had a location attached to it. They were only three hours away in Portland. Local police picked them up and now they're back in Seattle."

"No way?!"

"Crazy, right?! It was reported that Robert is back at home with his family and Jamie was arrested."

"I see."

"I wonder if it's going to go to trial or if she will just plead out. I mean it's pretty clear what happened." Teddy says obviously.

"I would plead out. Take the jail time and save yourself the embarrassment of a trial and having to recall everything in front of a jury. Do you think Robert will be at school tomorrow? Now everyone knows the entire situation."

"I doubt it, maybe next week. No use in transferring, the whole city knows what happened."

"True. As bad as it is, this entire situation it's oddly fascinating."

"I know! I can't wait for the Lifetime movie to come out in like two years."

"Definitely a moving screening at my house. I hope Robert is okay and not scarred by the whole situation. I mean it's easy to joke about, but seriously that's some messed up shit."

"Seriously though." She says softening her tone. "What was Jamie thinking? She's the adult in the situation."

"Yeah I have no cl—" What the hell was that? It felt like a jolt to the stomach or something. It was light, but obvious.

"Arizona, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just—" There it is again! It felt like a little…kick. Oh my gosh the baby kicked! "Teddy let me call you back." I hang up the phone before she can respond, and sit up in bed rubbing my hand over the baby bump. "Callie!" I yell. Hopefully she can hear me over the shower. I don't want to get up and move in case the baby decides to kick again. "CALLIE!" I release a sigh when I hear the water turn off.

"Arizona is everything alright? Why were you screaming?" She asks coming into the bedroom wrapped in a towel with her hair still wet.

"I'm fine I just felt the baby kick!"

"He kicked?!" She questions taking a seat next to me on the bed.

"Uh-huh. I was talking to Teddy and then I just felt it. At first I was confused, but then I realized what was happening."

"Kick for mama, little guy. Do it again for me." She says placing both hands on either side of my stomach and talking to our baby.

"I don't think it works on command, babe."

"I know, but it's worth a shot."

"So how long are you planning to stare at my stomach?" I ask after a few seconds of silence.

"Until he decides to kick again."

"That could be all night, Calliope."

"I know, but – wait you felt that right?!" She asks elatedly, looking at me for confirmation.

"He totally just kicked for you, Calliope!"

"Oh my gosh, he just kicked for me!" I give her a quick kiss and she places one right on my stomach. "Such a mama's boy already." I laugh at the sentiment and flash a slight eye roll.

"Hey, no favorites!"

"It's not me, it's him." Callie says lightheartedly.

"Yeah yeah…go put your pajamas on and come to bed. Maybe he'll kick again for us tonight." I say pushing her off the bed.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"It's just you and me kid." I start once my wife is securely behind the bathroom door. "I know your mama is smart and pretty, but so am I. I can't have you playing favorites just yet. I have a feeling I'll be your favorite when you start getting hungry. I'll have the milk, mama's got nothing but don't tell her I told you that." I state in a hush tone while caressing my stomach. "It'll be out little secret."

 **Thanks for ready!**

 **AN: Feel free to suggest some baby names. I can't guarantee I'll use it, but it'll be nice to know your suggestions!**


	57. Chapter 57

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Fifty-Seven

Callie's POV

"There's my favorite girl!" Mark says taking an energetic Sofia from my arms. "Happy birthday, munchkin!" He says tickling Sofia's stomach. "Hey Cal!"

"Hi Mark." I say taking a seat at the booth where Mark was previously seated. "How are you?"

"Better now that my two favorite girls are here." He says placing Sofia in a booster seat next to him.

"Someone's in a good mood." Acknowledging his chipper demeanor. "Any particular reason?"

"It's Sof's second birthday! That's reason enough, plus I get to see you and Lexie. I haven't seen you since the wedding. How's married life?"

"Kind of the same, you know? I was expecting there to be a big difference between girlfriends and fiancées to being wife and wife, but it's been a steady road."

"So, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asks while helping Sofia color on her placemat.

"I'm think it's good. We don't really fight, and if we do it's over petty stuff and usually gets resolved quickly. Everything is easy."

"Easy is good. You don't really want to work for it."

"Yea, you're right. She's at home right now with her mom and dad getting everything ready for the party later."

"Hello, can I take your order?" A perky, young waitress asks approaching the table.

"Cal, you know what you want?"

"Yeah, can I have spinach omelette with potatoes and a cup of coffee, black."

"I'll have the waffles with extra bacon and Sofia will have the kid's silver dollar pancakes with bacon and orange juice in a kid's cup. I'll stick with water."

"Sure thing, I'll get those orders in right now." She says collecting our menus and walking away.

"Back to this party, who's going to be there?"

"Some kids from the daycare and their parents, and the usual Seattle Grace crew. Aria and Addison came in town last night and they should be there too."

"I think next year we should have the party in California at my place."

"Sure, I'll think about it." I say sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Callie and I've been thinking…"

"About?"

"I think this summer Sofia should spend a month with me in California." He says looking at our daughter, "What do you think about that Sof? Want to hang out with daddy in California for a little while?"

"mmkay daddy." She says plainly before going back to coloring.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not kidding Cal. I want to spend more then just a couple of days with her when it's convenient for you."

"Mark I'm not –"

"Here are you drinks!" Our waitress says placing the cups on the table. "Food should be ready shortly." I give her a small smile before returning to the conversation. "I'm not sending my daughter to California for a month without me there."

"First, she's _our_ daughter, second I'm capable of taking care of her."

"I know you are, but a month is a long time Mark. She's only two…can you help her please?" I say gesturing to a struggling Sofia. He turns to help Sofia hold and drink out of her kid's cup.

"Look, I have a room for her that she's never seen. It's all set up. I'll cut back from the hospital to make sure we can spend some quality time together. I want more time with her, Cal."

"Well you should've thought about that before you took the job." I scoff.

"You said it yourself that you want me in her life, so I'm trying. I'm trying to make this long distance thing work. Every time you call I'm here without any questions. The FaceTime calls aren't enough for me. You haven't even been out to California once to visit me since I left."

"I can't just up and leave. It takes planning. I have a job, Arizona has a job…"

"I'm not blaming you guys, I'm just pointing out the facts. Just think for a second if the situation was reversed. Put yourself in my shoes, I'm not asking for her to come and live with me. I'd never take her away from you, but I'm her dad. Let me be her father."

"I get it, Mark. I really do, but—"

"Two weeks. At least give me two weeks." It's clear by the look on his face that he really wants this, and I would love to give it to him I just wish it the distance wasn't so far. I know Mark can handle Sofia, I think it's more about me being willing to be apart from my daughter for that long.

"Can we just celebrate Sof's birthday today?"

"Callie come on."

"I'm not saying no, I just need some time to think about it and process everything. At least let me run it by Arizona."

"She's our kid, Callie. I understand that she's your wife and she's helped raise Sofia, but when it comes down to it Sofia is ours. This only needs to involve us."

"Her opinion matters." I say defensively.

"So if she says 'no' is that it?" He counters.

"No, but I trust and respect her opinion. You do realize we both gave her guardianship over Sofia, right?"

"Yeah I signed the papers but that's in case of a medical emergency or we both die, extreme measures. What I'm asking is not extreme."

"Obviously you didn't read the papers, cause her guardianship applies to everything, not just emergencies, and I said I would think about it. Can we just drop it for a second? Today is not about us, it's Sof's day."

"Callie, I—"

"Foods here!" The server says. Personally I'm just thankful for the interruption.

"It's looks great in here!" I announce walking into my house. Mark is with Sofia for the rest of the morning and will bring her back when the party starts. He wanted some Sofia time and I understood. Our kid is adorable, who wouldn't want more time with her?

"I'm glad you like it! I hope Sofia does as well." Barbara says putting some finishing touches on the decorations in the living room.

"I'm sure she will, she loves anything with princesses. Where's Daniel?"

"In the basement watching something on television, I hope that's alright. I know it's like your sanctuary down there."

"It's totally fine, anything in the house if up for grabs you know that."

"Thank you, Arizona was being all moody earlier because I used the coffee maker. It just reminded her of what she can't have. I told her I'd make her some decaf, but she just huffed and puffed and went up her room. I didn't think too much of it, chalked it up to some pregnancy hormones but of course I wouldn't say that to her face." Seems odd for Arizona to be upset over something so small, when I left with Sof earlier she seemed fine. "Anyway, I'm going to the store to pick up the food platters I ordered for the party. I should be back soon."

"I can go get them if you want." I offer. She's done so much, but Arizona insists that her mother likes doing this type of stuff so I don't budge too much.

"No, it's fine dear. Maybe you can talk to Arizona? I haven't heard a peep from her since she went upstairs."

"Yeah, I'll go do that." Once upstairs I notice the bedroom is empty, but the bathroom light is on and the door is open. "Arizona?"

"I'm the bathroom." She replies softly.

"Are you okay? Your mom said you were upset earlier?" When I join her in the bathroom I just see her standing in front of the mirror with her bra and underwear on looking at herself.

"Who the hell makes coffee around a pregnant person, then drinks it! Knowing full well I can't have any!" She spits out frustrated. Now I know what Barbara meant about her change in attitude.

"There's always dec—"

"Don't say 'decaf' Callie! If I can't have the real thing then I don't want it."

"Okay, sorry…so is there a reason why you're just standing here in your underwear?" I ask standing behind her and putting comforting hands on her shoulders.

"I had a dress I wanted to wear for the party this afternoon but it doesn't fit anymore."

"We could go to the store real quick and get you a maternity dress that would fit nicely." I suggest. We have about two hours before everyone should begin to arrive.

"It was a maternity dress! It doesn't fit anymore, I'm just that fat!" She says aggressively shoving my hands off her shoulders.

"Babe you're not fat, you're beautif—"

"Don't say beautiful or sexy, or any other word like that, Calliope. Let's be honest, look at me!" She surveys herself in the mirror, turning to look at herself from different angles.

"So, you know your pregnant right? You're supposed to be…" She raises any eyebrow in the mirror daring me to say the wrong word.

"…full-figured. I'd be worried if you weren't gaining any weig—or getting larger. Our little guy needs to grow big and strong."

"Yeah well I want him out of here. I can't wait two more months. I mean I have stretch marks on my freakin' ass!" She pulls down one side of her underwear to show me exactly what she's talking about." I thought I'd get a few on my stomach or something, but on my ass?"

"I love your a—"

"And don't say you love my ass!" My wife says effectively shutting me up. "I have some on my thighs too. I put lotion on every night; I thought it was supposed to prevent this!"

"You're body is supposed to change and grow. It's part of the pregnancy." Trying to offer some kind of compassion.

"I know how pregnancy works, Calliope. I read the books. I just wasn't expecting all of this so sudden."

"I mean it's been seven months…" I meant to keep that in my head, but a slip of the tongue makes me mentally shoot myself because that's the last thing I need to say to my wife right now.

"Seriously? That's what you want so say to me right now? I'm on the verge of a breakdown and you're mocking me?"

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant…"

"What exactly did you mean, Callie?" She says giving me a death glare in the mirror. Honestly, I'm not sure if I should say anything at all. I don't want to upset her anymore because anything I say she is going to take the wrong way. I'm helpless. I know I had a breakdown or two when I was pregnant, but I just lashed out at Mark and he took it. It's different when it's coming from your wife.

"All I meant was that we knew this was going to happen, we had seven months to prepare. What you're going through is the same thing thousands of women go through every day. I went through it myself with Sofia. Sometimes we just have off days."

"Well today sucks. I feel crappy, I have nothing to wear, and I have to put on a happy face and smile for a bunch of two year olds and their parents."

"Arizona you have a closet full of clothes, stop being dramatic." I finish with an eye roll. I don't mean to sound harsh, but she's going a little overboard with everything. I'm just trying to help and offer some type of empathy, but clearly she's not having it. "I didn't mean dramatic I—"

"No, you meant dramatic, Callie." She states directly. "I'd thought you have a little bit more compassion especially considering this is your child too that I'm carrying, but I guess that was just wishful thinking." She says throwing up her hands for added effects.

"You know what, I'm just going to give you some space." I say backing away from my wife and exiting the bathroom.

"Yeah, that would be best." She spits hastily.

"I get that you're not feeling great right now Arizona," I say turning around to face her "but there's no reason to be outright rude." She opens her mouth to say something, but decides against it and shuts the bathroom door loudly. First it was the living situation with Mark and Sofia, and now it's this. Clearly this isn't my day. I pull my phone out my pocket to text a friend to meet me out because I need to clear my head. On the way out the door I grab my bag and car keys and hop into my car to my destination.

"What brings you to a bar at eleven in the morning?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" I quip back, taking a sip of my water.

"Well I just lost a baby at thirty weeks, you?"

"A few different things." I shrug.

"Isn't there a birthday party at the Robbins-Torres household this afternoon?" Jordan asks. "I hear things around the hospital."

"Yeah, Sof is two today."

"That's something to celebrate."

"It is!" I exclaim thinking about my baby girl growing up.

"So no party planning?" She asks taking a swallow of her drink.

"Nope, it seems my mother-in-law is handling all of that. You should get one of those, they're great."

"The last girl I was truly considering marrying didn't have a great relationship with her parents, so I doubt I would have a chance to experience that." Jordan says giving me a knowing look. Deciding to leave that alone, I check my phone to see if Addison has given me any update of her whereabouts. She is who I texted earlier to meet me at Joe's it just so happens that Jordan is here too. "For what it's worth I hope this party is better then last years, I can't help but think I had something to do with last year's festivities."

"Sof had a great first birthday." Once again ignoring the dig about her. "How's the real estate agent?"

"Fine, nothing serious but we have fun."

"That's good. She seemed nice."

"She is. I don't envision myself marrying her and having two kids, but she gives good company."

"You never know. She could be the one. Give it some time."

"Callie you were supposed to be the one who I married and have kids with."

"Look Jordan I don't know what you want me to say. Should I just leave my pregnant. wife and run off with you? Give it five years and then you and me move back to Miami? None of that is going to happen. I love Arizona. We have our own family and are adding to it. I'm trying to be friends or some resemblance of friends, but you can't keep bringing up the past or making suggestive comments. I've accepted that you're here and there's nothing I can do about it. I've moved on. You trying to work you way back into my life personally is getting old. What else can I do?"

"I don't know." She says weakly. "Every time I see you I see what we could've been. Then when I see you and Arizona together with your big, beautiful house with Sofia and another one on the way. You can try and deny it all you want but we had something. Maybe I'm settling for a friendship, but it's all I have to hold on too." I don't know what else to say to her. Nothing seems to be registering with her.

"Callie how did you find this dive bar?" Addison says coming up to us at the bar.

"It's like the hospital bar. Everyone comes here after a tough shift or a long day. It's basically open twenty-four seven."

"I see…is everything okay here?" She asks looking between Jordan and myself.

"It's fine." Jordan says downing her drink in one big gulp. "Nice to see you again, Addison. I'll talk to you later, Callie." I give her a tight smile and Addie takes her seat once she leaves.

"That looked a little tense."

"It's nothing I can't deal with."

"Hmm, I'll let you handle that. So why did you want to meet me here?"

"Should we start with Mark wanting to take Sofia or Arizona getting pissed off at everything I say."

"Geez, that's a tough decision. I need a drink, what are you sipping on?"

"Water."

"You invite me to a bar for water? Bartender?" Addie says getting the young mans attention. "Can I have two vodka cranberries please?"

"Sure thing." He says grabbing two classes and starting to make the drinks.

"I promised Arizona I stay sober with her during pregnancy, not to mention I have Sof's birthday soon."

"Exactly why you need a drink. Hanging around little kids is stressful enough, at least take the edge off a little. I'm sure Arizona's had a coffee or two without your knowledge. Besides, what she doesn't know can't hurt her."

"Here you go ladies."

"Thanks…here take a sip." She says passing me a glass. "Do it! It'll be our little secret." I accept her glass a take a small sip.

"God that's good. I didn't realize how much I missed alcohol."

"I knew you needed it. One drink won't kill you. Now what's this Mark situation?"

"He wants to spend more time with Sof, which is honorable, but he wants to take her to California for two weeks. That's a long time. The honeymoon was bad enough, but two weeks is too much."

"Let me play devil's advocate for a second."

"Addison…"

"Just hear me out, yes two weeks is a long time to be away from your daughter, but she's going to be with her father. You're not shipping her off to your dad's or Aria's. In the grand scheme of a year two weeks is a drop in the bucket. You want Mark to be in her life, so she needs to be around him more. You've always said Mark is a great father; so let him continue to be that. I live in California, if you want I will personally stop by his house everyday to check on the kid, but you and I both know that won't be necessary. Is it a Mark issue or time and distance issue?"

"Mark."

"Okay now give me the honest answer."

"Time and distance." I grumble out.

"Maybe make a trip out of it. Take the family to California for a few days. Get Sof settled, check out Mark's place and soak in some nice weather."

"I'm not sure how much traveling Arizona will be up for this summer."

"So you and Sof come, just drop off Sofia and have dinner with me, of course, then hop on a plane and go back to your wife and baby." It's something to think about. It's rare that Addison is the voice of reason, but she does bring up some good points. "Assuming you have a wife to come home too, what happened today?"

"When I left this morning she was fine and then when I come home her mom said she was moody. I tried to talk to her and I think I made her more upset."

"What exactly did you say?"

"I may have called her dramatic."

"Callie!"

"I know, I know. Bad word choice."

"Horrible! You never call a pregnant woman dramatic. Under no circumstances."

"You should've heard her! She was going on and on about how she looks and everything. I get it, I really do but she was knocking down anything I said. It was a different Arizona."

"She's your wife so deal with it. Is it right? No. But is it easier then starting a trivial fight? Yes. I've heard some of the things pregnant people say to their partners, it isn't pretty but it's worth it in the end to welcome a baby and usually nothing serious."

"So basically I should just let her talk to me however she wants?"

"Within reason, yeah." She says finishing off her drink.

"Enough about me, how's your life?"

"Professionally it's perfect, personally it's boring. Maybe I should switch to women."

"You don't just "switch" Addison. You're not into women, you like men. There are millions in California, maybe you're just not looking in the right places."

"I find men to sleep with, but I want an actual relationship. It's been a year since I've gone on more then three dates with a guy."

"Wait, you sleep with guys before reaching the third date?"

"Yeah, that three date rule is nonsense. Why wait for the inevitable?"

"I don't know seems like common courtesy, plus you actually get to know the person you're about to lay down with."

"So I'm guessing you and Arizona waited?"

"It wasn't about waiting, rather it just being the right moment. It just made the sex that much better."

"I wish I had what you guys had." She says dreamily. "Arizona has a brother right?"

"No, that is not happening."

"We could really be sisters!"

"Yeah, I'm good with just being best friends, we don't need to take it any further."

"Torres! What are you doing here?" Alex says slapping me on the back. "Aren't you off today? Isn't your party starting soon? I just came to down a beer before hanging with a bunch of toddlers."

"Shit, what time is it?" I unlock my phone to reveal the time and the missed calls and texts I have.

 **I don't know where you went but we need some more napkins and plates can you pick them up? – Arizona**

 **The party starts in twenty minutes, where are you? – Arizona**

 **Seriously Callie? Ten minutes! - Arizona**

"Crap Addie we need to go." I throw some bills on the counter top and send my wife a quick response and then we head out. After a quick stop at the store, Addie and I sneak into the party ten minutes late and I run up to freshen up.

"Do I even want to know where you went for so long?" Arizona asks coming into the room while I'm changing.

"I was out with Addison, we just lost track of time."

"You magically lost track of time and lost your phone in the process?"

"I'm sorry I was late, Arizona. I'm sorry about earlier, truly I am. You can be mad at me if you want but I'm going to go downstairs and enjoy our daughter's birthday. I would love for you to join us. Whatever this is we can deal with it later." The rest of the afternoon went off without a hitch and most importantly Sofia had a good time. There was a nonstop smile on her face all afternoon and in light of everything her happiness is the only thing that matters. By the end, she fell asleep and most of the people went home. Only Aria, Addison, Mark, and Arizona's parents stayed back.

"Cal, can I get an answer before I leave?" Mark asks cornering me in the dining room.

"Yes Mark you can have two weeks with her this summer alone."

"Wait, you're serious!?"

"Yes, but we seriously need to plan this. I want to see her room and some sort of schedule. Actually spend time with her, don't just drop her off in daycare for fourteen hours a day while you're at the hospital."

"I won't, I'll request time off."

"You better, Mark. We'll decide on details later, but you'll get your time with her. I promise."

"Thank you, thank you, Cal so much!" He says wrapping me up in a bone-crushing hug. "Blondie your wife is the best." He says to Arizona when she walks into the room.

"I know that's why I married her. Can I talk to her for a sec?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll finish cleaning up." Mark says giving us the room.

"What was that about?" She says walking up to me.

"We're going to California this summer."

"Hmmm, seems like a busy summer. A baby and a vacation."

"Arizona I'm sorry about the whole bathroom thing. I didn't mean to diminish your feelings." I say sincerely.

"You didn't. I was being a little unreasonable. I used you as a punching bag. I had a mini freak out."

"You're allowed that."

"I know but I could've handled it better. My mom basically told me I was being a bitch earlier so clearly I wasn't myself."

"Don't call yourself a bitch, babe."

"She had a point though."

"Well your outfit tonight looks great." I say giving her a good look up and down. She settled on a loose fitting top and jeans.

"Thank you, Calliope."

"Am I allowed to say your beautiful now?" I ask smiling.

"Yes, but I'm not sure I believe it right now."

"You better believe it. You're beautiful and I love you." I say leaning in to give her a kiss. It's not hasty, but the emotion and love is there. When I move a hand up to cup her cheek and hold her close a grunt interrupts us.

"Ladies, your mother wants you all in the kitchen."

"We'll be right there dad." Arizona says. Daniel gives us a nod of confirmation and leaves.

"I don't care how old I get, getting caught kissing you in front of your parents will always be weird to me."

"Then it's a good thing we have our own bedroom, Calliope. Especially for the moments when we do a lot more then just kiss." She says giving me a flirty wink.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **AN: Thank you for the name suggestions. Still deciding on what I'm going to use.**


	58. Chapter 58

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Fifty-Eight

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Arizona's POV

"Mhmmm I wish you didn't have to go into work today." Callie says kissing the inside of my neck and tracing a hand over the swell of my stomach.

"You have to go to work too you know."

"Yeah, but not until later. We could spend all morning in bed together." She says continuing her light, feathery kisses.

"But what about Sofia?"

"She could join us, but not right now. Right now would be a very bad time."

"And why is that Calliope?" I ask knowingly, reveling in the feel of her hand and mouth on my skin.

"Because right now," She says leaning up on her forearm to glance down at me. "I'm touching you here." My wife says moving her hand from my stomach to slipping it under my night shorts and underwear to cup my mound. "And now I'm going to kiss you, like _really_ kiss you because you're so sexy and I love you." Leaning down to kiss me, I instantly wrap my arms around her neck and let her take control of the kiss. When mouths open I willingly thrust my tongue into her mouth and she hungrily accepts her. The movement of her fingers along my silt make me increasingly wet and her sucking on my tongue is leaving me almost breathless, yet it all feels sooo good.

"I can literally feel you getting wetter and wetter, babe." Callie whispers in my ear after releasing her lips from my mouth. I know in a matter of minutes my alarm is going to go off singling for me to get up and get ready for work, but I really don't want this to end. At least not like this.

"Get naked." I say hastily.

"Hmm?" Callie mumbles in the crook of my neck.

"Get naked and lay on your back." I say with a little more force and a light push of her shoulder. Once she rolls over I make quick work of my clothing and toss them over the side of the bed, and Callie does the same. Moving to straddle her left thigh, I put my hands firmly on sides of Callie's head and begin rocking myself along her naked thigh.

"Oh God…yes this feels so good." I say thankfully, happy to get some type of relief. Callie's places a hand on each side of my hips and helps spur me along. With my back slightly hunched over and my hair falling along my face, I press down harder on Callie's thigh moving my body aggressively back and forth.

"How good does it feel, baby?" My wife asks seductively.

"So fucking good, Callie. I love fucking myself all over you. Shit, you make me so fucking wet, baby."

"Damn Ari…" Opening my eyes just enough, I can see she is enjoying this as much as I am. Her steady hands move from my hips to take my heavy, swaying breasts in her hands. "I can feel you all over me, babe. Keep going I know you're almost there." Her soft hands palm each breast, and squeeze them giving me just the right amount of pleasure. She leans up just enough to trace her warm, wet tongue around each nipple before kneading them again in her hands.

"It's all for you…all of this is yours baby."

"Fuck I can hear you Ari…sounds so good baby." She says alluding to the wet sounds of me thrusting myself against her leg. Pushing my drenched center on her even more, I know I'm seconds away from a glorious release. "I love it when your like this…especially when my face is between your legs and you come all over my face while I continue to eat your pussy likes there's not tomorrow." Shit, there it is. The growing sensation in my body finally releases and my arms give out and I fall against Callie's body. Somehow I maneuver myself off her and we both lay side by side trying to catch our breath. After a minute of so I feel her place a hand over our unborn child and draw light circles on my belly. Seconds later my morning alarm goes off and I fumble around on my phone to turn it off. Once I gain enough strength I roll onto my side and Callie mimics my movement.

"You, my love, have a very dirty mouth." When a flash of guilt and embarrassment creeps on her face I quickly follow up, "That I love very much." I say caressing her cheek. "I'm pretty sure your words helped me to the finish line." I finish with a thankful grin.

"You were pretty much in control, I just thought I do what I could to help."

"I think if you tried hard enough you could make me come by just talking to me."

"Is that a challenge?" She asks excitedly with a smirk. "Cause I'm pretty sure I could make that happen."

"Oh I'm positive you could…do I even want to know where you learned to talk like that?"

"No, no you don't. Let's just say it's a special skill of mine."

"One of these days you'll have to teach me your ways." My snooze alarms goes off and now I have to get up, but there is one thing I want to ask my wife but I'm pretty sure this isn't the time. Ahh, to hell with it. I roll over to silence the alarm and then sit up in the bed, pulling the sheets up with me. "So I want to ask you a question but I know it's going to kill the mood."

"Ummm, should I be nervous?" She asks mirroring my siting position.

"No, just be honest."

"I'll try my best."

"Do you…hmmm, how should I put this? Okay, so I know what we have is great and wonderful – it's pretty freakin' awesome if I may say so myself, but do you…"

"Do I?"

"Doyoumisshavingsexwithguys?" I spit out before changing my mind.

"One more time…slower please."

"Do you miss have sex with guys or I guess men?" I ask nervously and now I'm second-guessing my decision to have this conversation right now.

"Totally not what I was expecting." Callie says furrowing her eyebrows in contemplation.

"I mean I know you're bisexual and you've slept with guys, case and point Sofia, but do you miss them in _that_ way? I'm not judging you or anything, I'm just curious. I totally respect how you lived your life before me."

"Do you miss sleeping with any of you exes?"

"What?! No way."

"And I don't miss sleeping with any of mine." She says plainly.

"But you didn't answer my question."

"Essentially I did. I don't see what the difference is."

"Uh the difference is that some of you past relations include males. None of mine do. I'm just curious because I'm sure there's a difference."

"There might be a difference physically so to speak, but not on how someone can make me feel, especially when it comes to my emotions."

"So do you miss hav—"

"No, Arizona. I do not miss having sex with men." My wife says taking my hands in hers and staring straight into my eyes. "Regardless man or woman, I've never made love with anyone except you."

"Not even…"

"No, not even her. I thought I loved her, and maybe a little bit I did, but I never made love to her. Only you. Every time I'm with you physically I'm making love to you. Sure sometimes it's fast and not romantic and slow, but each time I'm pouring all of my emotions and feelings into you and what we're doing." Her big brown eyes leave no doubt in my mind about everything she just said.

"I'm usually not this insecure, blame it on the hormones." Trying to deflect my brief anxiety.

"Whatever the deal may be I will tell you over and over whatever you need to hear."

"God that would get annoying." I say letting out a chuckle. "But you know…if you ever wanted to use a toy or something in the bedroom I wouldn't be completely opposed to it." I mumble out bashfully.

"Are we seriously talking about making love and sex toys at seven thirty in the morning?"

"I'm just saying."

"I know you are, babe." She says kissing my forehead. "It's considerate of you, but you don't have to do anything on my account. If we ever decide to bring something into the bedroom it's for both of us. That being said, your tongue and fingers do a wonderful job as is." My wife says making me blush.

"Have you ever used sex toys?"

"Arizona…a conversation for another time." She says reaching over the side of the bed for her discarded pajamas.

"Fine." I say getting up and heading into the bathroom. "But just so you know, I have before."

"Waitttt, what?"

"Don't act all surprised, Calliope. Experimenting is healthy."

"Yeah I agree, but…"

"But what?"

"Okay, well now I definitely need details."

"A conversation for another time, Calliope…" Echoing her earlier statement. With a quick turn, I leave my shocked and intrigued wife in the bedroom and proceed into the bathroom to start my shower.

My phone vibrating on the desk alerts me of an incoming text. Seeing that it's from my wife I unlock my phone and read her message.

 ** _So what kind of toys are we talking here?_**

I guess she really can't let it go. It's fun having an upper hand over Calliope. It's nice to know we can still surprise each other with some things.

 _Wouldn't you like to know…_ I type in response.

 ** _Yeah, I really would. I've been thinking about it all morning now. Not gonna lie babe, slightly turned on by the thought._**

 _Stop thinking about me and sex toys, go save lives!_

 ** _Arizona, just a hint – besides I'm on a break._** Hmmm, maybe I should have some fun with this. I look up from my phone and see my students still in the process of taking their final exam. Thank God this is the last day of classes. Being eight months pregnant and teaching is not ideal, but I made my way through it.

 _Well for starters my vagina was involved…_

 ** _Okay I figured that, but continue…_**

 _And I was extremely wet, I'm talking even wetter then this morning._

 ** _So not possible._**

 _On the contrary_

 ** _Crap, now I'm picturing your vagina all wet and you know how much I love that sight. I think I need some new underwear._** Shit, now I'm shifting in my seat thinking about her thinking about me. **_Is it wrong of me to want to drive over there right now and fuck you on your desk? No students in the room or anything, but I'm sure they would hear you saying my name over and over. Especially when I do that thing with my tongue that I know I like ;)_** Getting shivers just thinking about it. It's crazy how much she knows my body. Calliope and that damn mouth. A blessing and a curse. **_What happened next?_**

 _Well the girl I was with (don't worry, you're way hotter) slid this vibrating thing into my—_

"Mrs. Robbins!" Shannon, one of my students, says startling me. I drop my phone mid text on my desk and look up to see her standing across from me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you but I'm done with my test." She says passing me her paper.

"No you're fine. Um, thank you. Have a seat until everyone is done and then you guys will be dismissed."

"Okay, thanks. Also I just want to say that you're one of my favorite teachers and I'm pretty sure your letter of recommendation got me into college alone. I'm going to miss you, Mrs. Robbins." It's for reasons like that I love to teach. The simple things in life. Getting a sincere compliment from a student is like hitting the jackpot.

"Thank you, Shannon. You're more then welcome. I'm sure you'll do fine in college."

"I hope so. Do you mind me asking what you're having?" She says pointing to my stomach.

"I'm having a boy."

"He's going to be so cute! Good luck with everything." After giving a warm smile, she returns to her seat and takes out a book to read. Putting her test away in a folder for me to grade later, I pick up my phone and read the messages Callie sent to me.

 ** _Arizona…_**

 ** _You're seriously leaving me hanging?_**

 ** _Paged to surgery, we will continue this later ;) love you._**

 ** _Oh and have a great last day! You're amazing._**

Deciding to leave it at that, I wait for the other students to complete their exams and soon the final bell rings and the school year is done. A few hugs and grateful goodbyes later, Teddy comes into my room with a happy smile on her face.

"Can you taste summer?"

"Yea, and it taste like diapers and spit up to me."

"Cheer up, Robbins you're having a kid!"

"I know. I'm just so tired of this belly already. He needs to come out."

"Don't rush it. Once he's here, he's here for good." My best friend says taking a seat at a desk. "Speaking of, the shower is next week correct?"

"Yep! Should be a grand ole time." I say sarcastically.

"As perky as you are, I never pegged you for a baby shower type of gal."

"You would be correct, not really my style but I guess I should experience it at least once. Let me ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Do you and Henry ever…sext?"

"Hell yeah we do!" She says without missing a beat. "He's on the road a lot, gotta keep it a little spicy. Between you and me, we've had sex over FaceTime once."

"How does that even work?"

"It's not that difficult, just—"

"Wait! I don't actually want to know."

"Your loss, sexting isn't just for kids these days. Do you and Callie?"

"Sometimes a picture here and there. If anything it's usually words. Today we were, you know…and I had a mini heart attack when one of my students came up to me in the middle of a message."

"Sexting in class, Robbins. Risqué." Teddy says with a grin. "I hear SnapChat is all the rage these days. Something about pictures and them disappearing after a few seconds."

"They're never really gone though. That type of stuff lives on forever. I mean I know my photos are probably in the freakin' cloud somewhere, but at least my pictures are for my wife."

"All I say is just keep your face out of them. Then no one can really tell. Or just don't do it all together."

"Life was easier when all we had were flip phones and bad phone cameras."

"And no bills to pay…I miss being young." Teddy says reflecting.

"None of that nonsense! We're still young! I may be knocked up and you're engaged, but we're still young! And hot and cool!"

"Cool?"

"You know what I mean, Altman."

"Cool enough to get a celebratory end of the year drink at the bar?" She asks hopefully.

"I was thinking more along the lines of television and smoothies at my house. My feet are killing me. This little bugger is driving me nuts." I say patting my stomach.

"I feel ya, meet you at your house in an hour?"

"Deal!"

"So what do you want for dinner tonight?" I ask my wife as she prepares to leave for work. Since the school year is officially over I've taken up the role of housewife once again. The house is completely spotless and all the laundry is done and folded. I even finished up our son's room. We settled on a name and I ordered the letters for the wall. Once they were in place it made the room feel very much official. All that's left is bringing our son home from the hospital so he can enjoy it. My parents are coming in town today to prepare for the baby shower tomorrow. My mom insisted on staying until the baby comes, but I certainly do not want that. I love her and she's so helpful, but with at least two weeks until my due date having her around will just make me anxious. I promised to call her the first sign of me going into labor.

"Whatever you feel like making is fine. Sof finish up, we're leaving soon." Callie says to our daughter who is happily perched in her chair nibbling on some fruit.

"Wait, why is Sof going with you today?"

"I just thought I would put her in daycare today." She says not looking directly at me.

"She's been staying with me since I finished work, I don't see why she needs to go into daycare today? Or for the rest of the summer for that matter."

"Just to give you a break."

"And why would I need a break, Callie?" I ask stopping her opening the refrigerator.

"Are you really going to make me say it?"

"Truthfully I don't even know what there is to say, so yeah spit it out."

"I say this out of love and respect for you, but your kinda slow."

"Excuse me?" I question cocking my head to the side.

"I just mean you're at the waddling stage now. Everything takes you an extra few minutes because of our boy growing inside of you. Sof is two, and she's fast and gets into everything. I don't want you running around the house trying to keep up with her, and I really don't want you bending down to pick her up. It's bad for your back and she's a handful."

"Huhh…" I say mulling over what she just told me. She does have a point, but no one wants to straight up hear that they are slow. I like to say I'm moving at a slower, graceful pace. "How about I keep her today so she can come with me to pick up my parents from the airport and then starting next week she can go into work with you."

"Fine, but call me if you need anything. I can try and come over on my lunch break if it's not too busy."

"I'll be fine."

"Okay, well I have to go." She gives each of us a kiss goodbye and then she's out the door. The rest of the morning went pretty smoothly. I marinated some chicken for dinner tonight and then Sof and I watched a movie. After her lunch and subsequent nap, we played in her room some and soon it was time to leave for the airport to pick up my parents. After getting her strapped in the car, which I'll admit took a few minutes longer then usual, I put on some Disney soundtrack and she was joyfully babbling along. "See Sof, your mom was worried for no reason. We had a good day, didn't we?"

"Mhmm!"

"You excited to see grandma and grandpa?"

"Yeah 'n baby!"

"Baby isn't here yet, soon though." She's been asking Callie and I about the baby at least once a day. One weekend we took her to a paint shop and let her paint something for her brother's room. The piece turned out to be a bunch of paint colors smashed together, but nonetheless her creative skills were put to good use and it's hanging nicely on one of the walls in his room. When we arrive at the airport we wait by the baggage claim for my parents to show up. Sofia is being her usual adorable self, walking back and forth on some sort of invisible line, and is waving at all the people that pass by her. Keeping an eye on her, I reach in my bag to answer my ringing phone.

"Hey Aria, what's up?"

"Hey Arizona, you excited for tomorrow?"

"Uhh, more or less I guess. Your flight comes in tomorrow morning right?"

"Yeah it does, but it turns out I won't be able to make it." She says letting out a deep sigh. "Something came up in Miami and it's kind of urgent. I tried calling Callie but she didn't answer and neither did your mom so that's why I'm calling you. This shouldn't effect the party, everything is paid for and ordered already but I just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks for the heads up, is everything alright?"

"Yes…no…I don't know. I hope so." I can tell she's debating with herself whether or not she should say anything.

"You know you can tell me anything, Aria."

"My mom is in the hospital." She says after taking a long pause

"What?"

"A couple of weeks ago she had a bad fall, the next few days she felt fine but then she started to complain of headaches. We took her to the hospital and they did a head scan. Turns out she has a tumor. They said it's small and can removed so we scheduled her surgery, but last night it got worse so I took her into the hospital and she's in emergency surgery right now. My dad is flying back right now from out of town. You can't tell, Callie though."

"Aria I can't not tell her. That's her mom."

"You and I both know their relationship is strained. Truthfully my mother doesn't want anything to do with you all. When she found out that you were having another kid she went to church to ask for forgiveness of Callie's sins. Believe it or not, she still wants her get her life back on track – her words not mine – and come back to Miami." Hearing that is very disheartening. It's one thing to want your daughter back, to her mother seriously wants to take her away from me when all I've ever done was love and accept Callie. "One minutes she hates Callie, and the next she praying for her return."

"Yeah well that fucking sucks, but Callie is a doctor. She's a great doctor! Maybe she can have someone look her scans and get another opinion."

"Trust me, my dad has the best people on this. The success rate is high, and the doctors expect her to make a full recovery. It'll be like nothing happened."

"But something _did_ happen. I have to tell her. I don't care how much your mother doesn't like Calliope, she's still her mother and nothing can take that away." I'm not even sure why I'm defending her so much, but I know if the situation was reversed I would want to know about my mother's health scare. No matter how strained our relationship is. Callie can decide to be the bigger person or not and visit her mother, but she should at least make that decision herself.

"Don't Arizona. You guys have the party tomorrow and soon a newborn. You both have a lot going on. I'll tell her myself soon, but please don't say anything. I asking you as my sister."

"I don't like this. It's not right."

"I'll tell her everything myself, but just don't say anything yet."

"Fine, but tell her soon or else I will!"

"Promise…give my love to Sof."

"Of course, bye." I wish I didn't ask what was wrong, now I'll feel guilty every time I look at Callie. That's her mother, regardless of everything. The woman gave birth to her, and for that I'm grateful. "Sofia?" I look at where she was walking around and she's not there. Shit, shit, shit. "Sofia?!" Now I'm panicking and looking behind trashcans and seats, any place my daughter would hide. "Sofia?!" Walking up to a security guard I ask him if he's seen my daughter, "Excuse me, have you seen a little—"

"Mommy!" My head spins around at the sound of my daughters voice and I see her happily, and safely in the arms of my dad with my mom walking right beside them.

"Oh my god, don't do that again." I say taking her from my dads hold and brushing her soft hair.

"Do you usually just leave your daughter walking around a big airport, Arizona?" My dad says giving me a pointed glare.

"Oh hush up, Daniel. Sofia was fine. We saw you having a serious conversation on the phone so we took her to get a little snack. We thought we would be back before you got off, but I guess not."

"Next time give me a heads up! I thought I lost her." I say still frightened by the thought.

"Sorry dear, we didn't mean to scare you."

"It's a good lesson, you need to always be vigilant with your children. You're about to have another one you need to be prepared."

"Dad I get it. I just took my eye off her for a second."

"That's all it takes, Arizona. Especially at Sofia's age, they are young and vulnerable."

"Daniel, stop making her feel even worse. Sofia is safe. Now can we head out? I'm famished."

"Sofia and I were in the middle of a conversation about flowers, so if I may." My father says reaching out to take Sofia from me so they can continue chatting.

"Is everything alright dear? Sofia is fine, stop worrying. We've all been there." My mom says walking with me to the car. Sofia and my dad are a few steps a head of us.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"You sure? That phone call didn't look too pleasant."

"It was Aria…she won't be able to make it. An emergency came up."

"Well isn't that a shame? I was looking forward to seeing her. We planned this together; I wish she could see it all come together. I hope everything is alright."

Yeah, me too.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **AN: Almost baby time! Also, right now I'm thinking about ending this story around ten chapters after the baby comes. Nothing is set in stone, but just a thought. If I don't end it, I may take a decent size break. As much as I love writing it, it can be hard to deliver updates on a semi-regular basis. And it takes a few hours to write each chapter. That being said, still more to come right now and I thank you so much for reading!**

 **AN2: Baby name will be revealed at the birth. I did combine two name suggestions so thank you for those!**


	59. Chapter 59

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Fifty-Nine

 **Hope you enjoy! I actually had the chapter ready for a few days now, but for some reason I couldn't upload to the website. Sorry for the delay. I try to get the chapters up as soon as I can.**

 **AN: FYI, both point of views in this chapter.**

Callie's POV

"Okay so your parents took Sofia with them to go pick up some things for the shower." I say stepping into the bathroom where Arizona just finished taking a shower. Per usual, she is standing in front of the mirror in a matching black set of a bra and underwear. Quickly my mind has déjà vu to the last time I walked into the bathroom with my wife standing in only her under garments. Hopefully I have better luck this time.

"Callie, look how big I am." She says brushing her hair and squinting at her body.

"Oh no, no, no. We are not having this conversation again." I step in front of her between the bathroom counter and her body, taking the brush from her hand and placing on the countertop next to me. "Today is a good day. It's your baby shower! Your mom and Aria put work into this. Your friends and cousins from out of town are coming over. Some folks from the hospital as well, just think about all the fun games and gifts you get to play with and enjoy."

"We already have everything we need in the nursery and baby games don't seem that much fun to me."

"Okay…well there will be lots of food! I picked up the cupcakes myself this morning and they look delicious."

"Ohhh…" She says curling her lips in a smile, "did you get the pretzels?"

"Yes, I got the pretzels, babe." Arizona has been obsessed with chocolate covered pretzels for the past month. Every night she keeps a small bowlful on the nightstand on her side of the bed, but ends up asking me to go back downstairs and get more. That got old after a week so instead I put a bag of chocolate covered pretzels in her nightstand drawer so I don't have to keep going back downstairs. Sometimes in the middle of the night I can hear her open the drawer, dig out a few and eat them. Then she takes a couple big gulps of water from the glass she brings up every night. She lets out a soft, satisfied groan, gives me a kiss on the cheek and roll back over to fall back to sleep. She thinks I'm sleep and don't notice, but I do and it's so cute.

"Best. Wife. Ever."

"Ehhh, I do what I can." Leaning forward to give her a kiss.

"See, this is what I mean. You literally have to lean over my belly to reach my mouth to kiss me. I'm huge!"

"New rule, every time you say you're huge I'm going to call myself fat."

"That's ridiculous you're not even remotely fat and you shouldn't talk bad about your body."

"My point exactly! No more body shaming." I state firmly. Deep down I know she doesn't think she's fat, huge, or whatever word she choses for herself lately, but the mirror does show something different. I can't count all the time I called myself names, but I never really meant it.

"Fine," She says with a slight huff. "Did you talk to your sister this morning?"

"No, I've called her a bunch of times and she's not answering. I still can't believe she just said she wasn't coming." When Arizona told me the news last night about Aria not coming I was upset. She and Barbara worked on this baby shower together. It doesn't make sense that she would just bail all of a sudden. Something isn't right, but I haven't been able to get a hold of her.

"I guess she'll call you back when she gets time."

"She better, cause right now I have a few not nice words I want to say to her."

"None of that, she might be going through something. I'm sure she has her reasons."

"Whatever." I say dismissively. "On a brighter note, you look nice today. I like this set you're wearing." Motioning my hand up and down her body, leaning my back against the counter to get a good look at her.

"This little get up?" She plays, looking down at herself, "Just something I picked up the other day from the store."

"Well it looks nice." I say straightening myself up.

"It does, huh?" She says giving me a sultry look.

"Mhmm." I grin nodding my hand in confirmation. I look forward again to recapture her lips in a slow, warm kiss. My hands are placed securely at each hip and her arms wrap around my neck holding me close. I start nipping and kissing at her jawline and neck, which gets a few giggles from her. Like a bee to honey, my hands slowly make their way to her firm ass that I can help but give a gentle squeeze. Sometimes I just can't help myself and I'm not even ashamed. That ass does not quit.

"I see someone is a little handsy." My wife whispers in a low tone.

"Can't help myself." I say pulling back a little and giving her another kiss. Truth be told, I love pregnant Arizona. I mean I love regular Arizona too, but watching her go through this pregnancy is amazing to me. Besides a few mood swings and a couple weird cravings – which are completely normal – she's been great. I know that isn't the case for every pregnant woman so I consider myself lucky. Even better, she lets me touch her basically whenever I want. Every now and then she isn't in the mood, but when she is it's honestly the best thing ever. Sometimes she initiates sex and other time I do, either way she has given me free range to touch and roam all over her body. "We do have the house to ourselves…"

"So what do you suggest we do?" Thinking we could move to the bed, I shake that thought and something else pops into my mind.

"I think you should stay right here…" Moving her back just an inch to give me some room, "and I'll stay down here." I say kneeling before her. I reach up to hook my thumbs into her underwear and I pull them down slowly. She moves to step out of them, and I toss them to the side. Positioning my face right in front of her center, I can already smell her sweet scent. Grooming has never been an issue for us, but I do notice it's not what Arizona usually has going on down here. I'm not one to judge, and I surely don't care. At the end of the day, pussy is pussy and I'll take Arizona's any way I can. I bring two fingers up to begin stroking her folds. I try to look up at her, but some of her stomach gets in the way.

"You know we have a bed like twenty feet away right?" She offers, but I know she doesn't really want to move there right now but the hesitation in her voice.

"I know…" Licking my two fingers that have collected someone of her wetness, I flick my tongue out, dipping my head just enough to get the perfect angle, and give her a long lick along her now wet folds. "but I don't really want to stop, unless you want me too."

"Please don't, baby." She says, pushing my head back to where she wants me. Giving her more licks, and collecting her juices with each roll of my tongue I feel her stance open up and expose more of her wet core to me. Being greedy, I put some more force into my licks and kisses savoring everything she's giving me. She leans forward just a tad to grip her hands on the counter top and that reminds to slow down some and be mindful of my eight and a half month pregnant wife. Soft moans escape her lips while her arousal begins to cover my mouth and chin. She begins rocking herself against my mouth, essentially riding herself against me. "Uh huh, uh huh, keep going baby." She gasps out above me. Keeping in time with our rhythm, I bring my fingers up and slowly enter her with ease. I start a steady pump in and out of her, but that quickly turns into thrusts as I add more energy. Feeling my wife move against my fingers just turns me on more, so I replace my fingers with my tongue needing to have more of her.

"Fuck Callie!" She yelps and grinds down harder against my stiffened, pink muscle. She tastes so fucking good I wish I could just do this all day.

Her arousal is coating the lower half of my face, but I don't care, I love it. Knowing she's almost at her peak I withdraw my tongue and use my fingers to part her wet folds. Without missing a beat, I wrap my lips around her aroused clit and suck on it. A loud groan rips from her mouth and I continue to suck. I dart my tongue out to flick and massage her bundle of nerves, giving it everything I can. I hear curse words fly out her mouth as she rocks furiously against me. I trail my hands up the back of her thighs to her ass. I give it another squeeze and use it as a little leverage to pull me even closer to her center. A lick or two later she comes. I feel her lean her body on the countertop to recover. Me? I'm just happy to be stuck between her legs as she comes down from her high. The smell of her invades my nose, but I ignore it and start licking her liquid juices that are rolling down her inner thighs.

"Damn Ari you taste good." I trail my tongue along her wet folds some more, but a light tug of the hair stops me.

"Callie, Callie come up her." She says. Reluctantly I move out from between her legs and stand up behind her. She turns around to thrust her tongue into my mouth for a sloppy kiss. Pushing her back, I help her up onto the countertop and unhook her bra tossing it aside. Even with the belly barrier between us, I dip down to take a pink nipple into my mouth.

"God Callie, that feels great." Arizona moans out, arching up for me to take more of her in my mouth while tangling her fingers into my hair. She grasps my head and pulls me up for another passionate kiss, sucking my tongue into her mouth in the process. When we part for air, I stare at the still sex-filled haze surrounding her face. "How come I'm always naked and you still have clothes on?"

"I don't know, I guess it just happens that way." She reaches for the tissue box in the corner, takes one out, and begins wiping my face.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't do that. I like you on my face." I tease wantonly, moving her hand away. "Every time I lick my lips I still get a taste." I say demonstrating.

"Callie, stop being weird." She giggles and swats me on the shoulder. "A taste is one thing, but look at you." I glance at myself in the mirror and see what she's talking about. My face is still gleaming with her arousal, but to me it's just a badge of honor.

"So?" I shrug, running my hands up and down her smooth thighs that are lightly wrapped around my waist.

"Soooo, I don't want _me_ all over _you_ when people starting showing up for the baby shower."

"I guess I understand what you mean." I say playfully rolling my eyes.

"I think our little guy is excited." Arizona says putting her hands on her stomach. "He's moving again." I place my hands on her belly too and sure enough he's kicking in there.

"Has he been waking you up at night?"

"Not really. At night he doesn't really kick, I can just feel him rolling around in there."

"He's ready to come out!"

"Yeah, well he needs to hold on through the party. I don't really want my water to break in front of dozens of people. After that it's fair game." She puts out a hand, and I help her come down off the counter. "I'm in need of a post-sex pre-party nap." She says waddling her little naked body into the bedroom. Following her, I watch as she changes into some more comfortable clothes and make herself comfy in bed. I think about joining her, but my phone ringing distracts me.

"Oh maybe it's Aria!" I retrieve my phone and thankfully it's my sister. "I'm going to go finish up downstairs and take this call. You have a couple of hours before people come over."

"Mmmkay, wake me up in one though. Otherwise I'll sleep through the party."

"Okay, love you." I say giving her a quick kiss and answering my phone.

"And wash your face!" She yells once I close the bedroom door behind me.

"Aria would be like inform me on why your missing the baby shower you planned?!" I spit angrily into the phone.

"Callie, I—"

"I mean the day before too? That's just rude!" I say moving downstairs into the laundry room to get a fresh washcloth.

"Callie."

"Sofia wanted to see you too! So did Barbara and Daniel!" Wetting the cloth with some warm water from the laundry room sink, I wipe my face and throw it in the dirty clothes pile.

"Callie I swear to God, shut up!"

"You better have a good excuse, Aria."

"Mom is in the hospital."

"So?"

"So…she's in the freakin' hospital, Callie!"

"Is she dying?"

"Well not exactly, but—"

"Then I don't care."

"Callie, that's a little harsh."

"I'm sorry, but she made herself perfectly clear about what she thinks about me and my family. I have no compassion."

"I can tell by your tone." She snaps. "She's our mom, Callie. The lady who gave you life, the woman dad married, the person I still call mom." Scoffing at the last comment, I do relax some and soften my voice.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She has - well had a brain tumor. They removed it, but there are some post surgery complications. She's hasn't woken up yet, but the doctor's insist that everything went well."

"Waking up a little later then usual is not uncommon."

"Still, it's a little weird to see her just passed out on breathing tubes. I'm a little scared, Callie." Aria says with a wavering tone.

"Aria, I'm sure she will be okay. Just give it time. Is dad there?"

"Yeah and he has the best people working on her but all we can do is wait."

"So then listen to the doctors and wait."

"Damn it, Callie! Can't you just act like you care or something?"

"Aria, what do you want to me do? I can't make her wake up. I'm not leaving Seattle to fly down there and be at her side so when she wakes up she can just disown me again. In case you forgot I have a pregnant wife, a daughter, and close to thirty people coming to my house in a matter of hours. I'm sorry this happened, and I'm sorry you're going through this, but I'm done with mom. And I'm quite positive she's done with me."

"So what, should I just call you if she dies?" She quips heatedly.

"Yeah, either you or dad."

"Callie, are you fucking serious right now? Show some damn respect. You're a doctor for goodness sake."

"What do you want me to do, Aria? I'm all ears."

"Can you just come down and talk to the doctors?"

"No, I'm not leaving Seattle right now."

"Aren't her parents there? Doesn't she have like two or three more weeks anyway before she pops?"

"Aria, I'm not missing the birth of my child so coming down is not an option." I state directly. "I can talk to one of the doctors over the phone or something if that would help. Honestly I'm not sure what that would do, but if it would make you feel better I can do it." I offer up. In the background I hear my dad's muffled voice.

"Calliope, it's your father. Your mother is sick, but hopefully when she wakes up she will be all better. I would've called you myself but everything transpired so quickly. I know Aria spoke with Arizona earlier about this…" What the hell did he just say? "…it's a shame that she can't be there for the party. I'm sure it will be lovely. If everything goes well here – which I believe it will – I will be there for the birth of my grandson. It's not everyday a Torres man is welcomed into the world!" He boasts. "As soon as you are at the hospital let me know."

"I will dad, let me speak to Aria."

"Of course. Take care, love to the family, and I will call with updates." I hear him shuffle the phone over to my sister and then talk to whom I can only assume is a doctor.

"Callie…"

"You told Arizona about this?!"

"I just wanted to let her know I wouldn't be there today. I tried calling you but I got no answer." She quickly rants off.

"Then you call again or leave a message! Let me guess, you told her not to tell me?"

"Yeah…I just meant to tell her I wouldn't make it, but then she got all soft and compassionate and told me I could tell her anything so I spilled. It was before the surgery. If everything went well I probably wouldn't have told you about the surgery, but now that she hasn't woken up I just thought I should let you know."

"Why ask my wife to lie though?"

"Not lie…just wait until I had more information."

"Whatever," I start, taking a deep breath and collecting my emotions. "Look, if there is no change significant change call me again and maybe I can do something. In the mean time be positive, think good thoughts. Pray with father. I'm sure the hospital has a chapel. Trust me, mom is tough she will pull through."

"You think so?"

"Yes. She had surgery, everyone reacts different to it. What kind of tumor was it?"

"I don't know, a small one? They found it after she fell and hit her head. It's supposedly not life-threatening."

"Okay then, so that's good. Cheer up. Be strong for dad, he will try and distract himself with work or doing frivolous things, but keep an eye on him."

"I will. Tell Arizona I'm sorry and update her on mom. I'm really sorry about everything."

"It's fine. Do what you have to do. Call me with any changes." I say before hanging up the phone. I honestly don't know what to make of all of this. Yes, she's my mother but she made it clear that I'm not her daughter anymore. Am I a little sad? Sure, maybe a tad, but not enough to drop all my responsibilities here and dash off to Miami.

 **Arizona's POV**

I swear I've never seen so much baby blue in my life. The whole lower lever of my house is baby blue. If it wasn't clear that I was having a boy, it's pretty damn clear now. The party started just over an hour ago and to my mom's credit it's not too bad. I told her that I wasn't thrilled about today's festivities, but so far it's been nice.

"Look what we made mommy." Callie says sitting down next to me on the couch and plopping our daughter down between us. "Show her Sof." She urges. Sofia passes a blank onesie that she decorated all by herself. It's basically a whole bunch of scribbles, but it came from Sofia so I love it. When I turn it over onto the back, "Torres" is clearly written in Callie's handwriting, with the number four just below it. We decided to give our boy the last name Torres so he could match with Sofa instead of one being "Torres" and the other "Robbins-Torres". In the end, he's my son and that's all that matters.

"Thank you, Sofia." I say giving her a kiss. She crawls into my lap and rests her head against my chest and puts a small hand on my belly.

"I need my camera!" My mom shouts. Whipping out her phone she motions for us to get closer and takes our pictures. "That's for the scrapbook! Time for baby Bingo!" My mom says, which gets a cheer from my party guests.

A couple of Bingo! Rounds later and three full cups of a blue drink, I decide to go upstairs to relieve myself. Once I'm done I open the bathroom door to find my cousin Shelly standing in my room. Shelly, Shelly, Shelly. She's an interesting character to say the least. In my opinion she's your typical All-American girl, who is sometimes still stuck in the 1950s. She went to college to pursue a career, got married, and stopped her career to become a mother of two and essentially a permanent housewife. I showed up to her house one day, with the white picket fence and all, and she had a freshly made apple pie waiting in the kitchen. Every night she has dinner prepared for when her husband comes home from work and breakfast bright and early waiting for him in the morning. She's happy with her life and that's all that matters. Is her kind of life for me? Hell no, but it works for her. That being said, she's religious, traditional, and firm in her beliefs. I was nervous to tell her I was gay for those very reasons and the fact that she can harshly judgmental sometimes when things aren't up to her standards, but over time she welcomed it more and now she seems to be completely fine with it. She's really the only cousin I stayed in contact with when we moved around a lot.

"Shelly!"

"Arizona!" She greets me turning around. I give her a big hug and smile. "I don't mean to snoop, but I just thought I would give myself a tour of the house. It's wonderful, Arizona."

"Thank you. We really like it here."

"I'm so, so sorry I missed the wedding. Little Elijah came down with a horrible stomach bug and I had to stay with him. Matthew has to work so he couldn't watch him. Your mother tells me it was something out of a magazine." She gushes.

"Yeah, it was really special. I'm sure I can dig up some pictures from it."

"That would be great! I still can't believe my cousin is pregnant! I thought I would never see the day. The day you told me you didn't want kids I think I almost died a little inside." She jokes. It's true, I was notorious about not having kids but thankfully that has changed. "Let's sit," Shelly says motioning to the bed. "How's Seattle? How's life?"

"Everything is really good." I say taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "My job is great, Sofia is growing everyday, and Callie is just perfect."

"I can tell by the way you talk you're a happy person. I met Callie earlier, she seems very nice. A doctor I hear?"

"Mhmm, she's an orthopedic surgeon." I confirm proudly. My wife is a badass and everyone should know.

"Now if you don't mind me asking," She begins carefully, I can only imagine what she's about to say. "What is she?"

"What is she?" I ask back confused.

"I guess what I meant to say is where is she from?"

"Ohh, she's from Miami."

"And her parents?"

"They are from Miami too, as well as her sister." For some reason I don't think that's the answer she was looking for so I decide to put her out of her internal debate. "Her grandparents are from Mexico if that's what you're wondering."

"Ohhhh, yeah. I just didn't want to assume. Everyone tries to be politically correct these days."

"I get it."

"So it works for you guys? What about the cultural divide or whatever?" Shelly and her nosey questions, I swear there is never a dull moment with her.

"I'm not dumb. I know I'm white and she's of Mexican descent, but we don't make it a big issue simply because it isn't one. It doesn't divide us, if anything we embrace it. She reads nighttime stories to Sofia sometimes in Spanish cause that's how she was raised as a little girl. I hope she does the same thing with our son too."

"But do you even know Spanish?"

"I mean I stopped taking classes after freshman year in college, but I'm willing to learn again. Especially as Sofia and our son grow up. If anything I'll be smarter for knowing two languages instead of just one. It's more then just language though; we grew up so different yet we have many similarities. A mean a year ago we were out at a bar and some drunk guy made some comments to us, while I'm used to some rude or suggestive comments because I'm gay, it was different when it dealt with our race, particularly Callie's. I was completely taken back by it."

"What happened?"

"I think he saw us kiss and for some reason couldn't understand why I was with her. He said it jokingly and maybe he thought it was funny, but it wasn't. I was raised to respect all people, regardless of anything. I wanted to say something, I really did but I was a little in shock. Callie said something back to him and then she said something again in Spanish. Thy guy didn't think either of us would say anything so he was surprised when Callie did. Five minutes later we paid our bill and left. We didn't really say anything afterwards. I'm not in her shoes, I don't know how it truly effected her, but it's just something that happened."

"That's deep."

"It didn't hit me again until I thought about how I would feel if someone called Sofia names or our little boy names. Sofia is biracial and our little guy will be to. It would honestly crush my soul if someone spoke to them in that manner. And even if they weren't, I would still them to stand up for what's right, and what that man said was wrong. I'll do anything to protect my family, but sometimes I won't be able to defend them from the harsh realities of life. Then you add the whole gay parents thing. People don't want gay people to me married, let alone be allowed to raise a family."

"I think its bullshit. A kid just wants to be loved, and if two people from the same sex can provide that then what's the issue?"

"Trust me, I agree! But some people don't. Even when we're out as just a family we've gotten looks. Truthfully, no look is better then any look."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you and Matthew get looks when you're out as a family?"

"No, not particularly."

"Exactly, people just walk by minding their own business. I don't want the looks. I just want to live my life, and for the most part no one pays attention to it, but when people nod their head in acknowledgment or shake their head with disgust they are acknowledging that we're different. In reality we're not, we are just a normal family."

"You're so strong for putting up with all of that."

"Thanks, but I don't see it as being strong or brave. I'm just me being me, and I just want people to respect that. There's nothing special or magical about it."

"So you mean the whole thing about lesbians having super magical powers is just a myth?" Shelly says laughing, lightening the mood that took a surprisingly serious turn.

"Total myth."

"You know I've always been a little jealous of you, Arizona."

"Really, why?"

"Because you get to live your life how you really want."

"Is Shelly Jamison a secret lesbian?!" I ask for my own amusement.

"You wish, but ever since the kids were born I haven't worked. Don't get me wrong, I love my children, but I miss working. I was a damn good businesswoman, but when I met Matthew and had the kids he just assumed I would quit my job and to his credit I did. But sometimes I miss it, and I see you and my friends working and being full-time moms. Clearly it's possible."

"Of course it is! Talk to Matthew, maybe he will understand. You have to be happy with your life, it's too short not to be. Matthew seemed nice the few times I met him. Talk it out and see if you guys can came up to some sort of compromise."

"I know you've got a lot going on, but we're only an hour or two from your parents in Virginia. Bring the family sometime and come visit us."

"Of course I will!" I say giving her a hug. A knock on the door interrupts us.

"Arizona, your mom wants you to come downstairs and open the gifts." Callie says peaking her head in.

"I'll met you downstairs, make sure you open my gift first. It's the best. Shelly says giving me a wink and getting up to walk out the room.

"Shelly, right?" Calliope asks once my cousin is gone.

"Yep."

"She's nice, a little odd, but nice. She asked to see a picture of Sofia's dad."

"Don't mind her." Callie crosses the room to sit next to me.

"You okay? You seem like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders." She says brushing some of my hair out my face.

"I'm alright, just thinking about us. Have I told you today that I love being your wife?"

"No, but I love being yours too." Callie says kissing my cheek.

"And I love that you're the mother of my kids."

"Is this the emotional stage of the pregnancy?" She clowns lightly.

"Calliope, I'm being serious!" I fake pout.

"Fine, fine. I love that too, and I can't wait to have even more kids with you!"

"Whoa, whoa. Let's get this nugget out first."

"Speaking of, let's go open your gifts!"

The amount of gifts I got was astounding. I don't think we will need to buy anything besides diapers and wipes for a while. Once the party was over it was just my parents, myself, and Sofia and Callie left at the house. Callie and my dad put together some of the gifts I got, Sofia and my mom spend some quality one-on-one time, and I prepare myself a warm bath. Sinking into the water, my body says a silent thank you. Now the waiting game begins. My little guy could come in one day or one month. Hopefully he won't be too late because I don't know if I'll survive that long. As each day passes I get a bit more nervous. I've never been around a newborn. Sofia was the youngest baby I've been around for an extended period of time. They are just so small and tiny, and completely helpless. I just want to do a good job and raise him to be a strong, honorable Robbins boy. Much like my father and brother.

"Hey you." My wife purrs walking into the bathroom. "How's the soak?"

"Good, you want to join me?"

"Nah, I think I'm good. I'm enjoying the view." She says taking a seat on the edge of the tub. "So I talked to Aria earlier and I know you two talked about my mom."

"She told me not to tell. She wanted to tell you herself." I say quickly coming to my defense.

"I know. I'm not mad her, a little bit I am but I more upset about the situation. I thought I was done with her. Not in the death sense, but just done. Somehow she creeps her way back into my life. Even inadvertently."

"How is she?"

"Stable I guess. She had the surgery but she hasn't woken up yet."

"Is that normal?"

"It's not un-normal. I don't have the exact details about everything."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to keep my phone handy and stay here. I have one more week before my maternity leave starts. Then it will be the four of us waiting for the forth member to join us."

"You could go down for a day or two. I could ask my parents to stay."

"No, I'm staying put. I'm where I need to be." I decide to leave that up to her. I know she will do what she thinks is best.

"Well since you're here do you think you can help me up?" I ask stretching out a hand. The last thing I need is to fall on my ass in a slippery tub. With my wife's help I successfully get out the tub and prepare myself for bed.

The next morning was a lazy one. My mother made breakfast for everyone and now we're eating together in the dining room with no rush.

"So I got some cute thank you notes, you could work on those during your time off." My mother suggests.

"Yeah I'll start on those soon. I want to go over the gifts one more time."

"I think Sofia got a little jealous at all of the new toys." My dad states.

"She has plenty of toys, give her five minutes in her room and it'll look like a tornado."

"Nado!" My daughter says cheerfully waving her arms. "Doorbell!"

"I think it might be Shelly, she said would stop by before going back home."

"I'll get it." My father says getting up from the table.

"Pop Pop! Up! Up! Pwease." Sofia says wanting to be lifted out her seat.

"Arizona, let me just stay. Once the point of all this flying." My mom says once again. She 's been coming up with little excuses to stay and I think she's wearing me down. I might as well let her stay.

"No way!"

"Arizona, I beg your pardon."

"Babe…"

"No, not you mom. I mean no way to that." I say look forward. From my position I can slightly see the door, my mom and wife both have their backs to it.

"It's Tim!" My mom shouts turning around.

"Did you know?"

"No, no I swear! I knew he'd be home soon, but I never got a permanent date." She says hurriedly getting up from the table. I get up as well and shuffle over to the door.

"Totally not me, babe." My wife whispers in my ear.

"You sure you're not having twins there, sis?!" He says giving me a huge half hug. His other arm was occupied with an excited Sofia.

"Callie what are you feeding my sister? She's huge!" Tim says giving my wife a half hug as well.

"Yeah I wouldn't say that." She says right before I punch him in the arm.

"What are you doing here?"

"Told you I would be back! Came here first, didn't even stop in Maryland. I see that was a good idea since mom and dad are both here."

"I'm glad y-you're here." I say taking a gasp of breath.

"You okay, Arizona?" He asks putting a hand on my shoulder. Maybe it was the excitement of Tim or maybe its just time but I feel wetness. A lot of wetness. I felt a few cramps earlier but maybe they were disguised as contractions. Either way I'm pretty sure my water just broke.

"Yeah, but my water just broke." I say slightly calm. I read it's bad to freak out and stress so I'm trying to stay calm but I'm not sure how much longer that will last.

"Wait are you serious?" My wife asks. "We have like two more weeks. You're early, this is early!"

"Yes I'm serious! Callie do something!"

"Uh-oh." Sofia says pointing at the ground at the small puddle of fluid is collecting.

"Gross!" Time says scrunching his face.

"He's here! Daniel the baby is here!" My mother shouts too loudly for my liking.

"Babe are you having contractions?"

"No…scratch that yesss." I yelp when I feel something rip through my body. Cramps my ass, this boy is coming now!

"Okay, okay sit down." Callie motions me back to one of the chairs in the living room. "Um, we aren't prepared. I mean we are, but we're not. We didn't pack your bag yet. Crap. Let me call Dr. Caplan. He should be here for this right?" She says pacing in front of me. "Of course he should be here! He's your doctor. Um where's my phone? Wait, he may be at the hospital. We should get you to the hospital! Where are my car keys!?"

"We're coming with you!" My mom yells delightedly.

"NO!" I bark out. How am I the only sane one right now?

"Callie your keys are where they always are, on the countertop next to the toaster. You will grab your keys, put me in the car, and drive me to Seattle Grace."

"Mom and Dad, you stay here until Callie calls you from said hospital. Tim stay here with Sofia until Callie calls you when stuff starts speeding up. Look in our room and pack me a bag."

"What am I supposed to pack?"

"TIM! Clothes and toiletries. Use your brain! Pack some things for Sofia too. Drive my car, mom and dad have a rental."

"Everyone clear?!"

"Crystal….yep…whatever you say." They each mumble out.

"Callie, take me to the hospital right now!" I say gripping her wrist. A quick stop to pick up keys and phones an soon I'm in my wife's car dressed in my pajamas.

"Bailey, it's Callie. I'm ten minutes out with Arizona. Her water broke and she's having contractions." She yells into her phone that's on speaker.

"How far along are the contractions?" Callie looks to me and I just shrug. I haven't been timing them.

"We're not sure."

"Torres!"

"I know, I know." She said letting out a defeated sigh. "Just be ready." She hangs up the phone and makes her way through the traffic. Staring straight ahead I think about everything that's about to happen, but it all boils down to one thing. I turn to face my wife who is focused on the road.

"Calliope, we're having a baby." I say flatly. She turns to flash me a bright smile.

"We're having a baby."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	60. Chapter 60

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Sixty!

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Callie's POV

"Hey Chief, can I come in?" I ask knocking on the office door to alert my presence.

"Ahh Torres. Yes, yes come in of course." He says welcoming inside the room from his seat behind his desk. "How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if—"

"How's the Patterson case coming along? I know it's difficult, but you're the best. How's Lexie Grey? She's on your service isn't she?"

"She's great, the case is great but I was wondering if I could start my maternity leave now?" I inquire taking a step in front of his desk.

"Now?" He asks, shuffling some papers around on his desk to pull out a little calendar. "I thought I had you for at least one more week? This wouldn't be an attempt to get some extra days off would it be, Torres?" He says giving a pointed glare.

"NO, no. It's nothing like that I swear. It's just that my wife, Arizona, is in the hospital now."

"Well is she alright?" He asks concerned, standing up to lean against his desk.

"Yeah she's fine, but she's in labor right now. We just got the hospital an hour ago."

"She's in labor?! That's wonderful news!" Chief Webber says smiling and giving me a hug. The hug took me by surprise. Chief and I get along, but he's still my boss. It's a little weird to hug your boss, but nonetheless he's just happy for me. "What are you doing here talking to me for then?"

"About my maternity leave."

"Right! Of course you can start it now. I'll switch some things around, but you don't need to worry. Be with your family. Take eight weeks, if you think you need more time we can talk about it." He says giving me a congratulatory pat on the back.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem. Congratulations and good luck!" He says opening the door for me. With a warm smile to him and his secretary in passing I make my way back to the maternity ward, but before I get there my phone rings and it's my father.

"Hi Dad."

"Calliope! It's always good to hear your voice. I'm calling to give you an update on your mother. Our prayers came through because she woke up a few hours ago. She's groggy and going through some tests, but the doctors believe she will be perfectly fine in a few days."

"That's good to hear." I say genuinely. As much as I despise my mother currently I don't want her to die. If anything, my father and sister would be devastated and I don't want that for them. "Look it's actually good that you called because Arizona is in the hospital now in labor."

"That's wonderful news, mija!"

"Yeah," I say grinning, "We probably still have a couple of hours before our little guy finally arrives, but she's in her room trying to get comfortable."

"Word of advice, just listen to whatever she says and smile. Arizona is a lovely young woman, but I've seen pregnancy bring out the worst in your mother." For some reason I don't find that particularly too hard to imagine. "All you can do is be supportive."

"I wish I had support when I was having Sofia." I grumble out. I'm still a little bitter about that whole situation, but I guess it's better to have at least one of my parents involved in my life now instead of none.

"Calliope, I'm sorry…"

"I know. Do you think you and Aria can come out to visit?"

"Maybe in a day or two. Let's just see how things go with your mother. I promise to visit as soon as I can. I want to be there, Calliope. Honestly."

"I understand. Tell Aria the news."

"I will. Give my love to the family." My father says before disconnecting the call. Continuing my journey back to Arizona I'm interrupted again by someone calling my name. Turning around I see Jordan walking up to me. I give her a slight eye roll and turn back around, ignoring her request to stop. Ever since our last conversation at Joe's things have been awkward. I've been avoiding her as much as I can because I just don't feel like dealing with her. It's one thing to be cordial friends with your ex, but it's another thing to be friends with your ex who still has feelings and wants to get back together with you. I'm not even sure that's entirely the case, but whatever it is, it's annoying.

"Callie, please wait." She says pulling on my shoulder to get me to turn around. "I just want to talk."

"Not right now, Jordan." I state crossing my arms. "I have somewhere to be."

"Just a second, okay? All I want is a friendship." I give a dry laugh at the statement because her words have been saying otherwise. "So maybe I want more, but I know that will never happen."

"Never." I strongly emphasize.

"Never," She echoes. "But we can be friends."

"I've been trying to do that, but you took advantage of that when you started confessing your thoughts and feelings."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. It was inappropriate of me. I just wanted you to know."

"Yeah, well now I know and I don't care."

"That's a little harsh." Jordan says taken back at my tone.

"All I can commit to is being work friends. We work together; maybe sit together in a group setting at lunch; I may see you at a work event socially and I'll say hi. Otherwise I want nothing to do with you. I'm not trying to be a bitch or come off rude, but personally we're not going to be friends. It's not just me, it's my wife's feelings too. How would it look if you and me were friends and had lunch on the weekends? I didn't tell her about our Joe's conversation because frankly it's not important, but what is important is the birth of my son that you are preventing me from witnessing. I'm going to go be with my wife, and this will be the last time we have this type of conversation. You are a good doctor Jordan I give you that, but I swear if we have to speak like this again, especially in the hospital I will certainly march on up to human resources and file a complaint." To that end, I walk away thankfully knowing that I won't have to see her face for at least eight weeks.

Walking into my wife's maternity suite I see her propped up in the bed and Dr. Caplan finishing up another exam.

"Dr. Torres, glad you're back." He says ripping off his latex gloves and lowering the hospital blanket to cover up my wife's lower half. "I was just telling your wife that thing's are progressing nicely. It seems as though she was in early labor this morning and just didn't realize it. Right now she's about five centimeters dilated. Five more and she will be ready to push. I think by tonight you two should have a healthy baby boy."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem. I'll be back to check on you, Arizona. If you need anything just page me." He says getting up from his stool. "Let me know what you decide." He says before he and his nurse assistant exit the room.

"How you doing?" Sitting on his stool, I roll myself over next to Arizona and take one of her hands in mine.

"I'm alright. I think I want the epidural though."

"Are you in lots of pain?"

"Just a little, but I have a feeling it's going to get worse. What took you so long?"

"I got a little sidetracked, but I did talk to the Chief and I'm officially on maternity leave."

"That's good…can you pour me some water, please?"

"Sure thing." I refill her cup from the pitcher of water that's in the room and she takes a few eager gulps.

"Calliope, I'm scared." She says nervously.

"Why are you scared, babe?"

"Because I have to push this big baby out of my small vagina and then it's going to cry. It's going to cry loud and I'm going to be overwhelmed with everything. Then we go home with him and we have to take care of him. I've never taken care of a newborn I have no clue what to do. I'm scared that I won't be enough for him. What if I hold him the wrong way? Or what he doesn't stop crying even after I feed and change him? I'm scared and nervous, and on the verge of a breakdown." Arizona says on the brink of tears.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's going to be okay." Giving her a kiss on the forehead and sitting on the edge of her bed. "Truthfully I'm scared too."

"Why, you've done this before."

"I know, but it's not the same. I'm scared that he won't like me as much as you. I'm scared that another human life is going to be dependent on me, on both of us. What if Sofia doesn't like the new baby or get along with him? I'm nervous because this is my first boy. I've never dealt with a baby boy before. What if I'm not a good mom? I mean Sofia is awesome, but I still have my doubts. Two kids is way different from one. I'm scared and nervous as all hell, but I'm also really excited."

"Me too…and a little anxious. I'm can't wait to meet our little Noah." We decided on the name Noah Caleb a few weeks back. We each picked a name and then true to our earlier words, flipped a coin to decide which name went first.

"Noah is going to be perfect, just like his mommy."

"Mhmm, I hope so cause I'm pretty awesome." She says self-assured. I lean down to give her a quick kiss.

"That you are, babe. That you are." I give her longer, more affectionate kiss. I momentarily get lost in her lips before another presence enters the room.

"Let's work on delivering this baby before you two start working on the next one!" Barbara says entering the room with Daniel right behind her. "How's everything coming along?" We both straighten up a little, surprised by the intrusion.

"Mom, Dad what are you doing here?"

"Your mother couldn't wait."

"Don't blame this on me Daniel, you're just as excited." She says swatting her husband lightly on the arm. "I know you said wait for Callie to call, but I just couldn't. Sofia is napping, but I told Tim to bring her when she wakes up. I took the liberty of packing your bag because your brother had absolutely no clue what to do." Barbara makes her way over to me and graciously, but somewhat forcefully pushes me out the way and takes my spot next to her daughter. I look to my father-in-law for some kind of help, but he just smiles and shrugs.

"Callie, you and Daniel go get Arizona some ice-chips, please." My wife gives me a slight nod in affirmation and then I dismiss myself from the room.

"Take it all in stride, Callie. It's going to be a long day." Daniel says walking beside me.

One epidural, a couple thrown ice chips, a few hours, and many, many contractions later it's finally time for Arizona to push.

"Callie I swear you need to find Dr. Caplan immediately because I'm about to push this baby out of me right NOW!" Arizona yells at me.

"I know I paged him. He should be on his way."

"NOW, CALLIOPE!"

"Breathe in and out, Arizona. Keep breathing." Barbara says trying to calm her daughter down. Thankfully Dr. Caplan walks in with some assistants and equipment to help deliver baby Noah. Although a nice break down the hallway to go find him wouldn't have been too bad because Arizona is a little angry. Not like hot angry, that I can deal with, like I-will-personally-strangle-you-right-now angry and that I cannot deal with.

"Ladies, and gentlemen," He says nodding to my father-in-law. "I hear its time have a baby." Dr. Caplan states putting on some gloves and gown and taking a seat between my wife's legs.

"Please!" Arizona shrieks.

"Alright let me take a look…oh wow! Yeah, it's time. Okay, Arizona I need you to get in position, like we talked about earlier, and get ready to push on my count, okay? Is everyone ready?" I move to stand at my wife's side so she can hold my hand to help her.

"Wait! Mom and Dad get out!" Daniel leaves without question, but Barbara doesn't budge.

"Arizona, I—"

"No! Get out. Go wait with Sof, Tim, and Dad."

"But—"

"Out! It's just going to be Callie and me for this. So respectfully get the hell out of my room nowww ow ow ow, contraction!"

"Mrs. Robbins I need you out the room now, and I need you to push Arizona! 1…2…3 Push!" Dr. Caplan instructs. In a flash Barbara leaves and Arizona grips my hands, leans forward, and pushes with all her energy.

"Excellent! Okay, in a few seconds I need you to give me another one."

"Another? Oh I can't do that." She says flopping back on the pillow defeated. Her face is collecting a sheen layer of sweat and her cheeks are already flushed.

"Yes you can, Arizona. Another big push will get the shoulders out." Dr. Caplan says encouragingly.

"You totally got this, babe. Give us another big push." A loud shriek bounces off the walls of the room as Arizona leans forward again for a forceful push. I never knew how tight a grip my wife had until she squeezed the life out of hand, but it was totally all worth it because a few minutes later the one sound I've been dying to hear for almost nine months erupts in the room.

"Arizona you did great! You got a beautiful baby boy!" Dr. Caplan says raising him up so we can see before passing him to a nurse to get cleaned off.

"Cal-Callie is he okay?" Arizona asks completely spent, leaning back against the bed.

"He's perfect, Arizona. You did such a good job, baby. I love you so much." I say with a few happy tears filling my eyes.

"Bring him to me…I wanna see him." I walk over to where the nurses are tending to my son and one of them places his little wrapped up body in my arms.

"Hey there little Noah. I'm your mama." I say in a hush tone, trying to calm his little excited body down. "I'm so happy to finally meet you. Your mommy really wants to meet you too." Walking carefully back over to Arizona, I place his tiny body into her waiting arms.

"Calliope, he's beautiful." She says looking at me with tears in her eyes as well. "Hi Noah, it's your mommy."

"He's got your piercing blue eyes, babe." I say in awe of looking at my new son. He's skin tone is close to mine, but maybe a shade lighter. He's little head is covered in a small blue cap, but I briefly saw some brunette hair. We take a few minutes just to stare at our baby boy together before bringing everyone else in the room.

"He's so handsome." Barbara gasps when she sees Noah for the first time.

"I'm very proud of you, Arizona." Daniel says positively. I take Sofia from Tim's arms and sit her on the bed next to Arizona and Noah.

"Sof, meet your new baby brother Noah." She slowly reaches a hand out to touch his cloth-covered body and looks up at Arizona to make sure it's okay to touch him.

"It's okay, Sof. Just be gentle."

"Hi baby. Me Sof." She says introducing herself, which makes us all chuckle.

"Can I hold him, sis?" Tim asks perking up. Arizona passes Noah to me and I pass him gently over to Tim.

"His full name is Noah Caleb Torres." My wife states.

"I'm your cool Uncle Tim, Noah. It's about time we got another boy in the family." Tim says slowly rocking him back and forth. After some more family bonding a nurse comes in to take Noah for some routine tests and Arizona drifts off to sleep. The rest of us quietly talk until Sofia falls asleep too. Tim takes her home with Barbara and Daniel right behind them. When the nurse brings Noah back in Arizona is still resting, so I take some quiet one-on-one time with my new son. I can't help but stare at his precious face. I start to memorize everything about him. His button little nose and pursed little lips. Cradling him in my arms, I stare are his little cheeks. I know I can't wait to see him eventually smile. I feel in my heart he will have Arizona's dimples. I hear him start to whimper that suddenly turns into a cry, waking Arizona up.

"What's wrong with him?" She asks slowly becoming more alert.

"I think he might be hungry. Hold him for a sec while I go get a nurse." Five minutes later a nursing assistant comes into the room with me to help Arizona learn how to properly breastfeed. It takes a few tries and lots of encouragement, but Noah eventually latches on and starts to make little sucking noises. When the nurse leaves I sit next to Arizona on the bed and watch the beautiful sight that is my wife feeding our son for the first time.

"He's perfect, Calliope."

"I know."

"No, I mean he's literally perfect." She says never taking her eyes off Noah.

"He reminds me of Sofia a little bit already."

"How is it possible that we got two perfect kids?"

"I don't know, but it's pretty darn amazing." I turn to watch my wife watch our son and I feel indescribably happy. I know that I'm the luckiest woman in the world to call Arizona my wife and have her as the mother to my children. The only thing that could make this moment better was to have Sofia here with us, but once at home we will all be together again. For right now, it's just the three of us and I'm okay with that.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Callie?" She asks turning her attention to me.

"Because I love you so much and I'm extremely happy right now."

"I love you too, Calliope." Our lips meet for a short kiss before Noah takes our attention again. The rest of the night is a blur between feedings, crying, short naps, and phone calls with a few friends and family. The next day the nurses do a few more tests on Noah to make sure he's alright since he came a couple weeks early. Naturally he passes all the tests because he's the best baby ever, and Dr. Caplan informs us that we can leave in a few hours.

"I don't know how such a tiny human can make such a stinky poop." My wife says giving Noah a new diaper. "It's crazy how life works. A day ago I was just a pregnant lady and now I'm a mom of two."

"Kinda crazy, huh?"

"Definitely." A nurse comes into the room briefly interrupting our thoughts.

"Dr. Torres can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh sure. I guess I'll be right back." Stepping out of the room, I follow her to the nurse's station.

"So it seems that Washington hasn't caught up with reality yet." I stare back her blankly waiting for her to continue because right now I'm totally lost. "Although it's completely messed up in my opinion, following protocol I can't legally list you as the other parent on Noah's birth certificate." She says shyly and placing the paper in front of me.

"Oh um…"

"We can leave the second parent information blank so only your wife's name is listed, but I can't listed you as the second parent. I'm very sorry." That didn't even cross my mind during this entire pregnancy. I guess I just always figured I'd be listed since I'm his other parent. Just another setback, but I'll get it fixed. I don't want this to become an issue going forward, but I'm not going to lie it does hurt a little bit. "Most couples in this situation file for a second-parent adoption, it takes some time but it's worth it in the end."

"Thanks."

"Of course. I'll have your wife's discharge papers ready soon." Giving her a tight smile I take the birth certificate with me back into the room.

"I think Noah knew you were gone because he started whimpering when you left." Arizona says sitting with Noah in a rocking chair.

"You ready to go? You should be discharged soon."

"If you could sit with him I'll finish packing." We switch places, passing her the certificate in the process. It doesn't even take her more then a minute before she gives me a knowing look.

"Are you serious? You know he's yours."

"I know."

"And I would never even try to—"

"Arizona, I know. You don't have to say it. I'll start the adoption process as soon as I can."

"I don't like this. It's not fair."

"It's okay, I mean it's not, but we will deal with it. I just want to take you guys home." I say snuggling Noah close to my chest.

"Mommy! Mama! Look!" Sofia says excitedly greeting us at the door hours later. Bending down to place Noah's carrier on the floor, I pick up Sof and the drawing she has in her hand.

"It's baby NoNo."

"NoNo?"

"Yeah she can't really say Noah so she calls him 'NoNo'" Tim says. "Look at you sis, all skinny again."

"Uhhh thanks? Where's mom?"

"In the kitchen, dear!" She yells. "Making some food for everyone. Should be ready shortly!"

"Dad is putting a bassinet in your bedroom as we speak."

"That's nice of him."

"Mama me see NoNo?"

"Okay, but be careful. He's sleeping." I gently put her on the floor in front of the carrier. Sofia stares at him as me, Arizona, and Tim watch for what she's going to say or do.

"NoNo small."

"I know he's a baby." Crouching down to her level, I give her a kiss on the cheek and she mimics my action by giving her brother a kiss too, but unfortunately the small movement woke him up and now he's crying. Sof looks at me worried and then breaks down too.

"It's okay, Sof. You just have to be really careful with him." I say picking her up. Sadly, my words just make her cry more. Arizona comes over to pick up Noah and calm him down.

"I can take Sofia, Callie." Tim offers.

"No it's okay. I got her." Walking up the stairs with a sobbing Sofia I enter her room and sit in a chair with her in my lap. "Shh, shh Sof. It's okay. It was an accident." I continue to rub her back soothingly for a few minutes until her sobs turn into hiccups. "How about we play with some of your toys. Sound fun?"

"Mhmmm." She nods crawling off my lap. I join her on the floor while she digs through her toy bins to find something to play with.

"So Sofia you know you're a big sister now. Noah is really small right now and will need lots of attention. We might have to be extra careful and quiet around him so he can grow big and play with you."

"NoNo play dolls?"

"Not right now, but he might when he's a little bigger. You will have to show him how to do stuff."

"Mmkay." She says more focused on her toys then me.

"You know mommy and me love you very much, right?"

"Mhmm. Wuv you too."

"Good. We love you and Noah so much."

"Kay. Play now, mama." I can only hope she registered some of what I just said. We play until Barbara calls us down to eat. Everyone gathers in the dining room to eat, and Barbara holds Noah to give Arizona a chance to eat.

"So talking with your father we decided that he and Tim could go home at the end of the week and then I could stay as long as you want. One week or one month. I just want to help out. It's up to you both though." She says looking between my wife and I. Personally I don't mind Barbara staying for a little bit, but I know it's been a touchy subject with Arizona.

"Mom you can stay. We'll take it week by week."

"Wonderful! Now I'm going to make a grocery list for the week. We need some more food in this house. Let me know what you want."

"Ooohh I want fried chicken!" Tim says piping up.

"Anything thing you cook is fine, Barb." Her husband says lovingly.

"Such a ladies man, Dad."

"No Timothy, he's just honest." From across the table I see my wife let out a yawn and I can only imagine how tried she is considering everything her body went through in the last forty-eight hours.

"Do you want to go up and take a nap? I can bring Noah up when he gets hungry."

"Okay, I'm exhausted." After she excuses herself the rest of us continue to eat until we all part. Daniel and Tim go off into the basement while Barbara cleans up the kitchen. I sit with Noah and Sof in the living room. Sof is prancing around in her own little world while I keep watchful eye on Noah. I count all his ten little toes and ten little fingers again, just soaking up his perfection. Everyday my life somehow seems to get better, and I'm excited to see what tomorrow brings, but for right now I'm just happy my daughter has a smile on her face and my son – It's going to take me a minute to get used to saying that –sleeping soundly in my arms.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **AN: Thank you again to the name suggestions! It was hard to decide on just two!**


	61. Chapter 61

I don't anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Sixty-One

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Arizona's POV

I've developed a sixth sense. Well at least I think I have, it's probably just my imagination, but still. I can sense when Noah is awake. Callie said she had the same feeling with Sofia and now I know what she's talking about. It's as if I can _feel_ that Noah needs me. This past month has been a blur. Four weeks of crying, pooping, eating, and lack of sleep on me and Callie's end. As soon as Noah is down I take time to hang out with Sof. So far she's been getting equal attention between my mom, Callie, and myself. I think she knows that Noah needs more attention so whenever it's just us she becomes extra clingy. While I don't think I needed my mother to stay, I'm happy she is here. I'm guaranteed at least three meals a day, and magically my clothes are freshly washed every week. I try to get as much rest as possible, but my Noah sense keeps my mind awake.

"Arizona go back to sleep." My wife mutters from behind me. She tightens her hold across my stomach and snuggles her body closer to mine.

"He's awake, I should go check on him." We kept Noah in our room for the first two weeks then decided to move him to his crib in his room.

"The baby monitor is silent, he's resting…go back to sleep."

"But it's six in the morning, he should be awake by now." I throw over my shoulder.

"Arizona…"

"Okay, okay…" I honestly try to rest my mind and go back to sleep, but then I hear the tiniest of whimpers and I jolt up.

"I'll get him." Callie says rolling out of bed. Two minutes later a sleepy Callie and wide-awake Noah come back into the room. "At least he didn't wake up Sofia this time."

"It's because of my sixth sense."

"Yeah okay." She says with a light sarcastic tone. Passing me Noah, I sit up in bed and unbutton my pajama top to prepare to feed him. Callie joins us in bed, keeping a watchful eye on us. "So I was thinking we get out the house today."

"What why?"

"Because we've been cooped up in the house for a month straight. Sofia can only run around in the backyard so much, and I think the trips to the grocery store aren't as exciting anymore. Just to lunch or something. An hour tops."

"He's still too little."

"Noah is fine. I'm sure he'll be sleep half the time. Plus I think it's time to show him off to the world." She says coolly. Looking down into little blue orbs that Callie swears are the same color as mine, I think maybe it is time to get out of the house. An hour in the warm, Seattle weather won't hurt.

"Fine, lunch at an outside café or something."

"Really? I thought I would have to try a little bit harder."

"Yeah, and I have a cute little onesie that I want him to wear and it's too cute to wear inside." We spend a few minutes just watching as he sucks the milk right out of me. It's a weird feeling, but I've come to enjoy it. It really is that bonding experience that people talk about. "I think he's ready for you to burp him."

"Yay! Pass me my boy." She says sitting up and opening her arms for me to pass her Noah. She carefully holds him up against her chest and begins patting his back, while I button my nightshirt again.

"You guys look cute together."

"You think?"

"I know." I shoot back with a grin. "How's the adoption process coming along? I hate that you have to even go through this."

"It just a lot of tedious paperwork right now. Did you know that I have to pay to adopt my own kid?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it's a couple thousand, nothing we don't have, but it's just crazy. When my dad visited last week he said he would help me with the legal side of it. I need you signature on a few things as well."

"I'm happy to help any way possible. I'm sorry that you have to do this."

"I'm not. If it means that I get to legally call him my own forever and ever then I'll do it." We share a quick kiss before a little burp comes from our son. "That a boy!" Callie says cheerfully. "That's a strong burp, babe."

"Of course it is. He's our kid. We only do strong in this household." I say confidently boasting.

"Knock knock, you guys awake?" My mom says slowly opening the door with Sofia settled against her hip with her favorite green blanket in hand.

"You can come in, mom." I acknowledge waving her in.

"Well last time I came in I got an eyeful of boob. Haven't seen a boob that perky since I was younger. No wonder you and Callie are always so touchy feely."

"Mom! It's way to early for that."

"Never mind me, I came to tell you all that I'm going downstairs to make some breakfast. Any requests?" Years of being a military wife has made my mother an automatic clock. She's up each morning at five and dressed by five thirty. I'm convinced nothing can break her routine. "Sofia said eggs, anything else?"

"Eggs are fine, Barbara."

"Very well, I'll through on some sausage and potatoes too. Want Sof to help me out?"

"No, she can stay with us. Pass her to me."

"I'll call you all down when it's ready!" My mother says before passing me Sof and heading for the door.

"Good morning baby girl."

"Mornin' mommy. Mornin' mama. Mornin' NoNo." Sof says rubbing her eyes open.

"Good morning, Sof. Wanna hold Noah?" Callie asks. It's become a little routine when all of us are in the bed that Sof holds Noah in her arms.

"Mhmm." She crawls into her little spot between Callie and I and gets her arms ready.

"Make sure you hold his head up, okay?"

"Kay. Ready Mama." Callie carefully places Noah in her waiting arms. She gives her a light kiss on the forehead and it's honestly the cutest thing ever. I've never seen Sof be so attentive before. My mom took dozens of photos the first time she saw Sof holding him.

"Well that was a nice change of pace." My mother says throwing down her napkin on the table. "It's a good thing to get out the house. Not to mention it's probably good for Noah."

"We take him out." I protest.

"Yeah, but only for his doctors appointments. This was a pleasant lunch. It's beautiful out." Can't argue with her there. As much as I didn't think I was ready to take Noah out for lunch, it is a nice day outside and it was good to eat something besides my mother's cooking. I love it, but sometimes I need to switch it up.

"One freshly changed two year-old and one freshly changed one-month old." Callie says bringing Sofia and Noah back to the table and dropping down the diaper bag. "How I managed to change both of them without any help I don't know, but somehow I did it."

"That's cause your super mom!" I say leaning over Noah's carrier that's seated between us to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ha! Hardly." She refutes. "I was thinking before we go home we head to the park around the corner. There's a little playground for Sof and we can sit on the benches."

"Park pwease, mommyyy?" Sof begs from her perch in my mother's lap across the table.

"Well I can't say no to that face, can I? Let's go for fifteen minutes."

"Yay!" Sof cheers. After paying the bill and taking a leisurely stroll to the park a couple blocks away, Sof heads for slide with my mother right behind her. Callie and I sit with a sleepy Noah on a nearby bench.

"So I was thinking I would tell my mom she could go home in two weeks. Noah will be six weeks old by then, and I'm not sure how much longer my brother and dad can survive without my mom."

"That's fine. You might be with Noah for two days alone though."

"Ummm and why is that?" I ask turning my attention from Sofia and my mother to my wife.

"Cause I have to take Sof to L.A. for her stay with Mark." She says casually.

"I don't remember having this conversation at all."

"I'm pretty sure I told you about this."

"No you didn't. I'd think I would remember. How long is she going away for?"

"Two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS! That's a long time Calliope."

"That's what I thought, but he originally asked for a month so I think two weeks is manageable. I'm going to drop her off and check out Mark's place. I should be back within two days."

"I don't want her to go." I whine turning my attention back to my bubbly two-year old.

"Me neither, but it's the right thing to do."

"I guess…so it'll just be me and Noah alone for forty-eight hours."

"You could ask your mom to stay until I get back."

"No, no it's fine. I'm sure I can handle it. He doesn't do much beside eat, sleep, poop. Although when I was changing him the other day he started moving around his little legs and arms."

"I noticed that too when I was changing him at the restaurant. Hard to believe it's already been a month."

"I know."

"Mommy chase me!" An out of breath Sofia says running up to me.

"You go head, I'll watch him." Callie offers.

"Noooo, mama chase too!"

"Sof, I gotta watch Noah."

"No!" She says stomping her little foot and crossing her arms with a pout on her face. "Mommy 'n mama chase me!"

"Sofia, that's not how you ask. Wanna try again?" I challenge her.

"Pweaseee."

"Girls it's fine. I'll watch him. He needs some quality grandma time anyway." My mom says helping defuse the situation. Sofia smiles knowing she got her way, but instead of scolding her anymore Callie and I get up and chase Sofia around the park for next few minutes until we decide to head home.

Just like the last four, the next two weeks move just as quick. Noah is now six weeks old and the summer is halfway gone. Another six weeks and I'll be back in front of a classroom teaching.

"Babe we're getting ready to leave." Callie says sitting on the edge of my side of the bed next to me. I heard her get up, take a shower, get a cranky Sofia up, and get ready to leave. I tried to pretend I was asleep so I didn't have to think about she and Sof leaving me, but that didn't work. "The car service is ten minutes away." Callie insisted on having a car service taking them to the airport because it's an early flight. Not to mention my mother just so happens to be leaving today as well, but later in the afternoon. She didn't think it would make sense to make two trips to the airport.

"I don't want Sof to leave."

"I know."

"I don't want you to leave."

"I know. I don't want to leave either." Sitting up to give her kiss, Callie keeps me close by the back of my neck a second or two longer. "I wanted to give Noah a goodbye snuggle, but seeing that he'll be up in an hour or so I didn't want to disturb him just yet."

"Where's Sof now?"

"Downstairs, your mom is giving her a quick breakfast."

"Good." I say pulling Calliope back in for a deeper kiss. I slowly pull her back down on top of me. I know we don't have time to do anything serious, and I haven't got my official okay from my doctor to have sex with my wife, but I still like having Calliope close to me. It's even better now without the baby bump. As much as I loved housing Noah, the stomach started to get in the way. I've missed feeling Calliope lie directly on top of me. I swipe my tongue across her bottom lip and she takes the hint to open her mouth just enough for me to slide my tongue in. Our pink muscles tangle with one another until oxygen becomes a necessity.

"Keep kissing me like that and you'll make me want to stay." Callie whispers against my mouth before taking another quick kiss.

"That's my plan." I kiss her again just because I can before we both sit upright again. "Let's go downstairs so I can say bye to Sof." Like Callie said, my mother was giving Sof a quick, light breakfast of fruit and dry cereal. "Be good for you dad, okay?" I say kissing her atop her head.

"Mmkay."

"I'll miss you and I love you."

"Wuv you too mommy." The next few minutes are quiet as Sof continues to eat and slowly wake up. Callie sips on a cup of coffee, while my mother reads the newspaper. I didn't even know we still got the newspaper, but apparently we do. A honk notifies us of the waiting car outside and with kisses and hugs goodbye to my mother and I they are off to the airport, luggage in tow. I go upstairs to try and salvage some sleep, while my mother goes back to reading the newspaper and preparing casseroles. Once she heard Callie was leaving and it was just going to be me, she took it upon herself to prepare casseroles to leave in the freezer and have me pop one in the oven for dinner later. She insists it's solely because Callie is leaving and I won't feel like cooking and taking care of Noah, but I think it's because she doesn't yet believe that I can actually cook – good food at that! Nevertheless, I let her do her motherly thing.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I ask coming out of the bathroom to find my mother in my room. I just finished a long, hot shower. Lately my showers have been quick, but today after I drop my mother off I have to head to the school to meet with the principal. I think I'm being officially offered the full-time job as the head of the history department, so I took it upon myself to wash up extra good in the shower.

"Just putting away the last of the laundry before we leave for the airport." She says unloading folded clothes from her laundry basket and placing them in the drawers. "Noah is still napping."

"Could you give me some privacy so I can change."

"Just a moment, I'll be out of your way." I return to the bathroom to brush my hair and being my usual post-shower routine. A large and loud intake of breath makes me put my brush back down on the counter.

"Arizona what is this!" My mother gasps. Quickly darting back to the bedroom in my towel I see my mother digging through my top drawer, which just so happens to be my intimates drawer. The last thing I need is my mother digging in there. There are a few reserved items I have in their, like my engagement ring from Calliope, but seeing that she's already seen that I have a feeling that wasn't what made her gasp.

"How in the world is this comfortable?!" She says turning around to face me holding one of my red lace v-string panties up.

"MOM! What the hell?!" I swiftly make my way across the room to take it from her hand. Yeah, it's definitely time for her to go back to Maryland.

"Language, Arizona!"

"Sorry but can you get out of my stuff!"

"Don't get upset with me, young lady. I was putting away _your_ laundry and I came across that." She says pointing to my hand where I've bunched up the intimate item. "And I'm pretty sure I saw a few more in different colors." Before our wedding, Calliope and I took a trip to Victoria's Secret together. We decided to shop for one another. I pick out something for her to wear and she pick out something for me. I read it in a bridal magazine, to keep things hot and sexy in our marriage, although we haven't been lacking that that department. Anyway I took it upon myself to pick out two, red lace and black mesh, night lingerie teddies. They both push up her glorious breasts and stop mid-thigh. The first time Callie modeled one for me I nearly lost my shit. I mean my wife looks good in everything, but still. All I could say was damn. Callie on the other hand picked out five v-string panties for me. She claimed there was a sale if you bought five, but I'm pretty sure the sale was buy two get the third half off. Either way she brought five in different colors. When I modeled one for her on our honeymoon, topless of course, she couldn't keep her hands off my ass. I think I saw hand marks the next morning from all the grabbing and squeezing. If only my mother knew it was her daughter-in-law that purchased the items for me. No way in hell am I telling her that though. "What's the point of even having that? It's basically nothing; it's practically dental floss! Don't tell me you actually wear that."

"There's a outfit and occasion for everything, mom." I say embarrassed and blushing. Putting the item away, I slam my drawer shut.

"Arizona!" She says disbelieving. "Does Callie know you wear that?" Oh she definitely knows alright, trying to contain my snicker I just make something up.

"It's a surprise! You know, post-baby stuff." God, I really don't want to be talking about this right now with my mother.

"I'm sure all of that, or really lack there of, isn't really necessary. A nice meal and a romp in the sheets got your father and I back in the saddle."

"OKAY! More then I need to know."

"At the end of the night it didn't matter what I was wearing cause we were both naked."

"Please stop talking! I beg you." I say gently pushing her out the room. "I'll finish the laundry. You go pack Noah's bag or something so we can take you to the airport once I get dressed."

"Oh don't be embarrassed now, missy." Ignoring her comment, I just close the door. As embarrassing as that was, it's not even the worst of what I have in that drawer.

"You know Shirley told me she found edible body paint in her daughter's room once. Tell me you and Callie don't use that too? Seems like a complete mess to me." My mother says breaking what was the comfortable silence in the car.

"Can we drop it please?"

"Fine, fine." She says looking out the window. "You know I'm sad to be leaving, but I think it's the right time. Truthfully I don't think you or Callie needed me here at all, but it was nice to help out and see my grandson start to grow up. He's so handsome, Arizona. I can tell he has your personality."

"Thanks mom."

"I was talking to your brother and Tim the other day on the phone. We all said we were so happy for you. We honestly didn't think we see the day you give birth. I'm so happy I got to be there, Zona." She says getting emotional. "I knew you'd be a great mother. When I saw you interact with Sofia it melted my heart, and now watching you with both of them is amazing. It's all I ever wanted for you, even if you didn't want it for yourself."

"Mom your going to make me cry." I say sniffling. The car comes to a stop and we both look at each other.

"Promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Besides giving me some more grandbabies," She teases, "Never lose sight of who you are. You're a mother and wife, but also so much more Arizona. Live a happy life. I know your kids and Calliope make you happy, but also make time for yourself and do little things to make you happy. If that means purchasing barely there underwear then so be it, but promise to make time for yourself."

"I promise, mom." Putting the car in park in front of the drop off area at the airport, I lean over to give my mother a tight hug. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. You're raising a good boy here." She says looking at Noah in his car seat. Exiting the car, I get help her with her luggage while she gives Noah endless kisses and hugs. "Call anytime. I can be back whenever."

"I know. Tell Tim and dad I said hello."

"Send me pictures of Noah every week!"

"I will, take care. I love you."

"Love you too, dear." With one last final hug, she walks towards the automatic sliding doors and I hop back in the car headed for Seattle College Prep.

"Just me and you, Noah." I say looking in the review mirror.

"Arizona, look at you! You look great!" Jenna, the school principal, says greeting me in her office. "Your son is absolutely adorable!"

"Thank you! How's your summer been?" I ask taking a seat across from her desk, with Noah's carrier next to me on the floor.

"Good, a little more work then I would like, but good overall. I can see yours is going well. What's his name?"

"Noah."

"Cute name. I won't keep you long, I'll just get straight to it. The board and I looked over your work from the last two years, and particularly your time as interim department head and we are very pleased. On behalf of the board and myself, we want to formally offer you the job of head of the history department here at Seattle College Prep." Jenna says happily. I had a feeling this was coming, but it's still surreal to be officially offered the job.

"Thank you so much. I love it here. The students and staff are wonderful. I happily accept."

"That's good to hear! The feeling is definitely mutual." She passes me a folder with a contract inside. "There you have a standard contract. One copy is for the school, the second is for you own safe keeping. Everything is outlined in side, take some time to read over it. You can drop it off or send it back when you get a chance. As you know, there is a heavier workload in terms of monthly department head meetings and other responsibilities, but it shouldn't be too much and I won't keep you away from Noah too long. There is also a pay raise and upgraded parking spot."

"Seriously? I didn't know the parking spot thing was actually real."

"We don't take it too serious, but it comes in handy in the winter months. If you have a few extra minutes there is someone I want you to meet."

"Sure. Noah is snoozing anyway." I confirm glancing at my son.

"Great, follow me." Exiting her office we make our way through the quiet school hallways. "Normally we would include you in new hires, but since you weren't the official department head we didn't mention anything."

"Understandable." Taking in the familiar surroundings, I notice we stop in front of one of the history classrooms. Knocking on the glass window, a young man waves us in.

"Arizona I want you to meet Trevor. He's one of our newest teachers, and will be teaching here in the history department."

"Very nice to meet you, Ms. Robbins. Jenna has told me so much." Trevor says standing and shaking my hand eagerly.

"Ahh, thank you for the reminder. It's actually Mrs. Robbins-Torres. Arizona got married last winter. I've put in a request to get new business cards and a new name plate for your desk."

"My apologies, Mrs. Robbins-Torres. It's a pleasure to meet you. I happy to be working here." Trevor says correcting himself.

"No worries, it's nice to meet you too." There's something about him that makes me flutter. Giving him a quick glance over he's clearly young. He seems fit and is dressed nicely. He has a nice grin…it's the eyes! If I had to compare him to anyone it would be Callie's friend Jackson. The first time I saw Jackson Avery I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. They are captivating. I mean I know I have sparkling blue eyes, Callie tells me all the time, but Avery's green eyes are gorgeous. I mean I'm one hundred percent gay, but I know an attractive guy when I see one. Trevor is totally giving me Avery vibes. I'm sure the ladies, or guys – hell probably both - whatever floats his boat, are all over him.

"I've got a couple phone calls, but get briefly acquainted. There will be a formal new teacher convocation towards the end of the summer. I figured since you were both here I'd introduce you two."

"Of course. Thank you again, Jenna."

"No problem." She says smiling and leaving the room.

"Please, have a seat." Trevor says offering me a chair.

"Thank you."

"Cute kid."

"Thanks, he's six weeks."

"Wow, congratulations. Jenna told me you were the head of the department. I guess that means we will be working together a lot."

"It seems so."

"I'm excited, and nervous. This is my first teaching job."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just graduated in May and I put out a few resumes and applications. I was beyond thrilled to get this position. It happened so fast!" I knew he had to be young, a fresh college graduate. Can't be more then twenty-two or twenty-three.

"That is fast! Where did you go to school?"

"I'm from the other Washington, Washington, DC. I decided to stay close to home, so I went to the University of Maryland. Got my degree in History, my minor was Spanish. I did a semester abroad and helped teach young kids."

"Talk about coincidence. I'm from Maryland."

"That's cool. My sister went to the Naval Academy in Annapolis."

"Shut up! My brother is – well was in the military, he just got back."

"Maryland and the military. Two for two. My sister is serving her third year as a marine."

"That's great."

"Yeah, my family is really proud of her. Proud of us both really. They were nervous about me packing up and moving across the country. I've only been here a couple days. Looking for a permanent place now."

"I used to live in an apartment not too far from here. I can give you the contact info. Maybe they still have some space available."

"Oh, that would be great. I couldn't pass up this opportunity. I love teaching and watching kids learn. I know I'm young so that might put me at a slight disadvantage, but either way I just want to make a difference." Aww, he's hopeful and compassionate. I was like that too when I graduated undergrad.

"The kids here are nice, and just use your youth to your advantage. Do you know what classes your teaching?"

"Ummm…" He moves some papers around on his desk, looking for one in particular. "I have three periods of freshman world history."

"Ahh freshman. That's good. They are young, excited, and eager just like you." I say laughing.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Just a little, but it's good." A low whimper let's me know that Noah is starting to wake up. "I should probably head home, but it was nice to meet you. I'm sure I'll talk to you again soon. I'll shoot the apartment info over to your school email." I say standing up and picking up Noah's carrier and diaper bag.

"Perfect. Just got it set up yesterday."

"Good. I'll also have to introduce you to Teddy Altman. She works here too, you'll really love her."

"That's good to hear. As high school as it sounds, no pun intended, I was worried about making work friends." He says letting out a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry. I totally understand. You're basically me two years ago."

"I'll take that as a compliment, especially since you're already the department head. That's impressive."

"Already coming for my job, Trevor?" I ask playfully.

"Oh gosh no. I'm just worried about getting through the first day and working the large printer in the teacher's lounge."

"Remind me on the first day, I'll show you how it works. Took me a couple of tries myself."

"Thank you. Have a good rest of the summer."

"You too." Heading back to the car, I strap Noah in carefully and head home. "Mommy might have a new work friend, Noah." Something about Trevor was refreshingly pleasant. Maybe it's his innocence or maybe it's the Maryland and military similarities. Either way it was nice meeting him. I can't wait to discuss this with Teddy. Speaking of, I decide to call her. After a few rings her voice comes through the car speakers.

"It can't be possible! Arizona Robbins is calling me." She mocks.

"I know…I kinda had a baby so a little busy."

"How come I haven't met him yet!?"

"That's why I'm calling you. Come over for dinner tonight. Callie and Sof are gone, and I have a funny story to tell you about my mom and thongs."

"Ew. Did I hear that correctly?"

"Yeah you did. So are you free?"

"Yeah, Henry is on the road for a game. Should I bring wine?"

"Uhhh…" Considering I'm still breastfeeding I shouldn't drink wine, but maybe I can do a pump and dump before feeding Noah again. "Yeah, bring wine. I have a freezer full of casseroles. Come over around six."

"See you then!"

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **AN: So Arizona may have a new work friend/colleague. Hmmmm...how will Trevor fit into all of this? I have some ideas. I will be upfront about this; there will be no Trevor/Arizona fling. I'm Calzona all the way, but as much as I like fluff I need some drama.**

 **AN2: Also, your kind words don't go unnoticed. Thank you for your kind words/reviews. I know I don't reply, but I do see them.**


	62. Chapter 62

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Sixty-Two

 **AN: So I just want to take a sec to explain Trevor and address the upset/annoyed guest reviewer. Trevor is not trying to break up/insert himself in Calzona's relationship. Right now he's just another teacher at the school (he doesn't even know about Callie specifically.). I added him because I wanted her to have someone besides Teddy to go to at school. I didn't just add another male for drama. He does have a small role, and it will come about. I will add some more drama/angst, but it won't have to deal with Trevor (he's just another teacher at the school). Sorry for the rant, but I felt I needed to explain. One last thing, I do try to come up with new ideas, but for the most part it's just my computer and me so my ideas are limited to my own (comment or PM a suggestion if you want). Overall it seems most people are enjoying the story so I will continue as is. Thanks and sorry again for the rant.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Callie's POV

While I've enjoyed the past two weeks with just Noah and Arizona, I miss Sofia so much. We all do. Talking to her for ten minutes each night wasn't enough. I miss hearing her little feet patter throughout the house. I miss going through her nightly routine. I even miss when she tosses Cheerios at me during breakfast, although that is a habit Arizona and I are desperately trying to break. Since she's been gone it's been pretty much business as usual at the Robbins-Torres household. Noah is growing each day, and we took him for his two-month check up. Of course he passed with flying colors and is a completely happy and healthy baby. Arizona went to the doctor's as well for her post-baby check-up and she's fine, and I even snuck into the hospital to get a check-up as well. Since Sofia goes to a pediatrician outside of the hospital, we have to make an appointment for her doctor and Arizona promised to take care of that this week. Tonight my little girl is coming home. Mark is flying with her to Seattle and I can't be more excited. A couple nights I paced around Sof's room with a fussy Noah. Just being in her room reminded me of her. I can only imagine how I'll be when she goes off to college; I can barely manage two weeks without her now. It didn't help that the two weeks she was gone also were my two last weeks of maternity leave. Tomorrow I go back to work. Arizona still has time off before school starts again, so it'll just be her and the kids at home. Being around Noah has made me extra careful and delicate, naturally cause he's a baby, but I seriously need to break a bone or something. No doubt it'll be hard being away from them, but at least work is a nice distraction.

"Callie?"

"Hmm…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why you ask?"

"Umm because I've been sitting in your lap for a good five minutes now, and usually we're already to second base by now, but you've barely touched me." To her credit, my hands would totally be all over my wife right now, but the clock just above the television in the basement is catching my eye. Mark and Sofia should be here by now. I've calculated the travel time in the air, plus on the ground coming to the house. I even factored in traffic for this time of the night, yet they aren't here. "The baby monitor is quiet so Noah is still down, I'm not tired, hence me straddling your lap." She says motioning between us. "I know you're not tired because if you have time and energy to watch television then your definitely have the time and energy to make-out with your wife." She says resting her arms on my shoulders.

"It's just that they should be here by now."

"Mark called you when they left Los Angeles. They will be here soon. I miss Sof just as much as you, but I also miss being alone with my wife and right now we have some quiet time and we should take advantage of it." Arizona says placing warm kisses on my neck. "It's been eight very long weeks, Calliope." She whispers in my left ear.

"I know…I miss you."

"I miss you, too." She says leaning back and looking me in my eyes. "Now kiss me." Obeying orders, I capture her lips in an stirring kiss that I've been craving. My hands tighten theirs grasps on her hips and I pull her closer to me. At the contact of our tongues touching, we both let out light moans. Her hips start rolling against me, and what I thought was going to be a slow and steady make-out session has turned into a hot and heavy make-out session. I move my hands under her shirt, and up across her chest.

"Mmmm is today a boob day?" I mumble against her lips.

"What?"

"I mean can I touch them today…ya know last time…" Last time we got in this situation when I touched her breasts she flinched and then told me her breasts were tender and full of milk so we had to stop for a pump break. It was a twenty-minute delay and as if on cue Noah started crying. The mood was officially killed and I've been hesitant about touching her boobs since.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Today is fine. I'm good. Touch away." Once I get the okay my hands continue their trek up her chest to cup her breasts and begin kneading them over her bra. Kissing her again, I groan at the feeling of her warm tongue invading my mouth. Her hip movements become faster in their search for relief. As much as I really want to touch her intimately, I feel like our first time since the baby shouldn't be a quick fuck in a lounge chair in the basement. Maybe it's the sappy-romantic side of me, but I want to take actually take my time with my wife and kiss every inch of her body.

"We should stop." I say reluctantly moving my mouth away from my wife's, as well as my hands away from her chest.

"What? Nooo. We haven't had sex in two months, Calliope!"

"Trust me, I'm fully aware but maybe we could have a date or something first. Just the two of us. You know, connect back emotionally as well?"

"Wait are you serious?"

"Well yeah…I thought…" I offer shyly.

"Sorry, that didn't mean to come off harsh. I just mean it's a romantic idea, but I don't need a candlelit dinner for two to get me in the mood. No grand gesture needed here babe, I just wanna have sex. A chair, a desk, a bed, hell the kitchen counter, I just want you inside of me and me inside of you." Arizona proclaims confidently and boastfully. "Who knows when we'll get quality alone time."

"Okay, well I'll keep all of those places in consideration, but we should still stop. I'm sure we can find some time."

"Callie…" She begins to pout. Trust me, I'm all for having sex, but something about doing it quick and fast in the chair right now just didn't sit well with me. "Saved by the bell." She announces getting off me.

"Sof's here!" We leave the basement and go upstairs to greet our daughter.

"Mama!"

"Aww, Sof I missed you so much baby girl!" I say eagerly taking her from Mark's arms. Feeling her little arms wrap around my neck just melts my heart. "It's so good to see you!" I say kissing her face all over.

"Hi mommy!" Sof says quickly turning her attention to Arizona. Passing her off, I take her bag from Mark.

"Well hello to you too, Cal."

"Hi Mark. You can come in." Moving out the foyer, we all move into the living room to sit down.

"You were supposed to be here like twenty minutes ago."

"We got here as soon as we could, Cal. Where's the little man. Sof couldn't stop talking about NoNo."

"Baby NoNo, daddy." Sofia corrects.

"He's sleeping, I can take you to his room if you want."

"Yeah. Let me see what all the hype's about." He says jokingly. Sofia sits and continues to chat and babble with Arizona about her trip while Mark follows me up to Noah's room.

"He's a handsome little guy, Cal." He says looking in his crib. Noah is passed out on his back in a blue onesie. Just looking at the rise of fall of his chest is calming and soothing.

"Thank you."

"I remember when Sof was that small. I used to stare at her when she slept just to make sure she was okay."

"I know, sometimes I do that with Noah." We watch Noah in silence for a few mores minutes before stepping back out into the hall.

"So I gotta ask, what's he packing under that diaper?"

"What the hell Mark!" I say punching him in the arm.

"I'm just curious about the little guy," He says amused.

"Are you seriously thinking about the size of my two-month olds penis?"

"When you put it like that it sounds weird."

"That's cause it is weird!"

"All I'm saying is that if he was a Sloan he would—"

"Well he isn't a Sloan, so." I say interrupting. "Besides, don't give yourself that much credit. Yours is nothing to boast about." The best way to get Mark to shut up is to challenge his masculinity. Leaving his bruised ego, I step around him to go back downstairs and join my girls who have moved into the kitchen.

"Mama, daddy stay night?"

"No, he has to go back home Sof."

"Daddy stay pweaseee?"

"I can't stay tonight, Sof. If it's okay with your moms I can stop by in the morning before my flight and say goodbye." Mark says joining us in the kitchen, looking at Arizona and I for confirmation.

"Yeah, how about daddy come over and eat breakfast with you tomorrow morning? Sound good?"

"Yay!" Sofia happily cheers, wiggling her little body in her highchair. We talk for a few minutes about their time together before Mark leaves for the night. Arizona and I go about the kitchen preparing dinner while Sofia babbles to herself and us, contentedly keeping herself occupied. After moving to the dining room to eat dinner, we hear Noah wake up so I go check on him. I bring him back downstairs to join us at the table.

"Is he hungry?"

"I think so, maybe I can try the bottle feeding again." When Arizona and I took Noah for his check-up the doctor suggested that we try getting him used to drinking from the bottle. It will help when Arizona goes back to work and won't be around to always feed him, plus it mean she won't have to keep waking up in the night to feed him. More so it will give me the chance to feed Noah and bond with him that way. It hasn't been an easy transition though; he ends up wanting the real thing, meaning Arizona's boob, not milk from a bottle. Sometimes it's disappointing when he won't eat from me but happily eats from Arizona. I guess it's to be expected, but it doesn't make it any easier. I just want him to be able look for me when he's hungry, but at the end of the day as long as he gets fed then I'm okay.

Once he's settled comfortably in my arms, Arizona passes me a ready bottle and I begin coaxing him to drink from it. He starts to drink from it, then stops and spits up a little bit. Wiping his face I pass him to Arizona and let out a disappointing and frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry, Calliope." She says comforting. "Maybe if I start feeding from the bottle he'll get used to it."

"Yeah you can try that." Naturally he starts eating from the bottle when Arizona has it, so now I'm beginning to think maybe it's just me he doesn't like eating from.

"I'm just going go give Sof a bath." I state excusing myself from the table and picking up Sof.

"We just have to keep trying, Callie. It'll happen."

"I know, I'll just meet you upstairs. Bath time, Sof!"

"Bubbles time!"

After bath time and subsequent nightly reading, Sof and I join Arizona and Noah in our bedroom. Noah is lying on his stomach; getting some much needed tummy time. Arizona is on the floor with him and next Sofia joins them on the floor too. While he can't really hold small toys yet, he does move them around with his hands and Sofia plays with him as much as she can. The rest of the evening is quiet; with Arizona reading Sofia a nighttime story in our bed while Noah rests carefully on my chest. Gone are the days of late night sushi dates for two, they have happily been replaced with story and cuddles for four.

"Mama! Mama! Look!" Sofia says scurrying into the bathroom where I'm in the middle of fixing my hair for work.

"Sofia, why don't you have a shirt on?" I ask lifting her up to sit on the counter. Sofia just shrugs and giggles.

"I have her shirt." Arizona says walking into the bathroom with the missing garment. "I was changing her and when I put her down she dashed out the room before I could get it on her."

"Someone thinks she's sneaky, huh?" I say kissing the top of Sof's head. Arizona puts her shirt on and I finish touching up my hair. The doorbell rings and I take Sofia with me to open it.

"I have muffins!" Mark says greeting us with a box of breakfast treats.

"Daddy!" She says flinging herself into Mark's arms. Leading us into the kitchen I put on a pot of coffee.

"How's my Sofster this morning?"

"She's apparently been a ball of energy this morning." I start, cutting a muffin up in small pieces for Sof to eat. "She came into the bathroom this morning shirtless."

"Aw, that's cute." He comments putting her in her seat.

"Really?" I ask giving him a pointed glare, "You want your daughter to get in the habit of running around without her shirt on?"

"Huh…you make a good point. You going into work today?"

"Yep! It's my first day back."

"Wow, it's a big day."

"I guess. I'm happy to go back, but it sucks that I won't be around all day anymore. I mean look at that cute face." I smile looking at Noah who's being carried in by Arizona. I take him from her arms and hold him up in the air for a few seconds. "Look at my big boy! He's so handsome isn't he?! I'm not ready to leave him yet. I don't want to leave Sof either. Arizona tell me not to go to work."

"I could tell you that, but we both know you want to go back." She says giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"It won't be that bad, Callie. You'll be back home before you know it." Mark says.

"If everything goes well this morning maybe we'll come visit you for lunch if your not too busy."

"Ooohhh I like that idea. Just text me before hand." Thirty minutes later Mark and I both left, me off to work and him back to California. During the drive over I kept thinking about my family at home, but as soon as I was back in the hospital with my navy scrubs and white coat on and handed one of the new electronic tablets with my latest surgery I was back in badass orthopedic surgeon mode.

"Glad your back, Callie. I'm on your service this week."

"You were on my service when I left two month ago."

"I guess I have a thing for ortho." Lexie says scrubbing in next to me.

"You know your boyfriend was at my house this morning."

"Boyfriend, what boyfriend. I don't have a boyfriend."

"Relax Lexie, I was talking about Mark."

"Ohhh, well we're not together. I mean we are, but we aren't. It's confusing."

"Is it a long distance relationship?"

"Kinda, but we haven't labeled it that. I don't know what we are."

"Okayyy then…well whatever it is I hope it works out well for you guys."

"Thanks. So you ready for your first surgery back?"

"Simple hip replacement. I think I can handle it." I say with a cocky grin before moving into the operating room. Like I figured the hip replacement went well and so did the next two surgeries after that.

"Busy morning Dr. Torres." Emily, one of my most trusted ortho nurses, greets me at the nurse's station. "Good to be back?"

"Very good."

"Liking the new tablets? We got them last week. Chief was very excited."

"I can only imagine, but now I can't yell at interns if I can't read their handwriting. That was always a favorite pastime of mine." I say laughing. "Do you want to see a picture of my new kid?" Without giving her a chance to answer I pull out my phone. "Of course you do, he's adorable who wouldn't." I pick one of the dozens of photos I've taken of Noah and pass it over to her.

"He's very adorable, Dr. Torres."

"I know, right?" I say with a huge grin on my face.

"I think your wife just texted you." Emily says passing my phone back.

 **Hey Sof's doctor called and got a last minute opening. We are headed there now, so we'll probably miss lunch. Sorry, see you at home. Love you.**

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, the family was going to come visit me but something came up."

 _I understand, tell me how it goes. Love you guys._ I type back. My pager goes off alerting me of a new case, but I scrunch my face at who it's from.

"I'll be back Emily." I say excusing myself. Making my way up to the designated floor, I approach the nurse's desk. "I got a page from Dr. Meyers."

"Okay, one sec." The nurse informs me. I was confused as to why Dr. Meyers would page me. Being an employee of the hospital we get discounted health care and check-ups. I was here last week when Dr. Meyers completed my health exam. She said everything was fine, but now I'm starting to question that if I'm back here again.

"Dr. Torres you can go back to her office now."

"Thank you."

"Dr. Torres, it's good to see you again." Dr. Meyer says welcoming me into her office.

"Please, call me Callie."

"Of course, Callie. Have a seat, I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Umm, okay." Nervously sitting down, I start fidgeting with my hands.

"So I got your lab results back from your appointment earlier. Normally I wouldn't call you back in if everything was normal, but something came up in your blood work."

"Uh huh…"

"Your cholesterol levels came back alarming high, and matched with your blood pressure level I had some concerns." She says reading my open file on her desk.

"Like what?" I ask hesitantly.

"About your heart, specifically coronary heart disease. It's common in men and women."

"I know. Heart disease is the number one killer in men and women."

"Just to be clear, I'm not diagnosing you with CHD, at least not yet, but I want to do some more tests. High blood pressure and cholesterol are just a few symptoms of CHD. Stress can also contribute. I know you just had a new baby. Along with joy and excitement, a baby can bring stress. Emotional and financial. I'm not saying that's the case for you, but it wouldn't be uncommon. Do you know if high cholesterol runs in your family?"

"Umm..I'm—I'm not sure."

"It might explain it, looking at your records from the past years you've been borderline. Food can also raise your levels. I know being doctors sometimes we don't always have the time to eat properly, especially when you have long days full of surgeries. It's also noted that you developed preeclampsia when you were pregnant with Sofia. That's a direct cause for high blood pressure."

"I mean my pregnancy wasn't smooth sailing, but we managed. We monitored my blood pressure the entire time."

"That's good, but the cholesterol, blood pressure, stress, and preeclampsia are all factors of CHD. I want to look at your heart to make sure it's receiving the proper oxygen and blood flow."

"So an echocardiography?"

"Correct. We can schedule it when you have some free time, but the quicker the better." Dr. Meyers informs me. All of this news is surprising to me. I knew about the preeclampsia with Sofia, the doctors said it usually occurs in women who are pregnant for the first time, but everything else is new to my ears. "We can do it this afternoon. I'm scheduled to get off at five, but I can stay longer to complete the test."

"That would be great. I'll be here, but I'll get a cardio doctor to administer it. Shouldn't take more then an hour."

"I do bones, so cardio isn't my expertise. What happens if the echocardiography is inconclusive?"

"Most likely a coronary angiography. That would give us the best answer."

"So why not just do that first." I say with a little edge in my voice.

"Because if we don't have to then we don't need to. It's a procedure and you'll have to stay overnight. I don't want to poke you with needles unless I have to. If the echocardiography is clear or doesn't show direct signs of CHD then we can look at different options to help monitor your levels." She says directly. "Callie I can tell you're nervous, but you don't need to worry yet. Let's see how the test goes today and then we will move forward."

"Yeah okay."

"So I'll see you around five?"

"Yeah, around five." I confirm standing up to shake her hand. "Thank you, Dr. Meyers." Exiting her office I send Arizona a quick text letting her know that I'll be home later then usual then head down to the pit to find some more work. The rest of the day goes as normal, a few small surgeries and soon five o'clock rolls around. Like Dr. Meyers said, the echocardiography didn't take long and soon I'm in my car on the way home with a promise to check in with Dr. Meyers to talk about my results soon.

"Arizona?" I could out upon entering my home.

"Callie, come upstairs quick!" By the sense of urgency in her voice I quickly make my way upstairs. I see Arizona, Noah, and Sofia lying on the floor smiling. "Sof, do it again so your mama can see." Joining them on the floor, Sofia kisses Noah's little belly and then his forehead, making Noah wiggle around. "Did you see it?!"

"He totally just smiled!"

"NoNo smile, mama!"

"It just happened twenty minutes ago." Arizona says excitedly. "We were just playing on the floor and then Sof kissed him twice and he smiled! I tried to do it, but it didn't work. I've been making Sof do it ever since."

"Sof's got the magic touch. How was your day?" I ask giving my wife a kiss as well as my daughter.

"Ice cweam!"

"Yeah, Sof got ice cream after her doctors appointment because she had to get a shot."

"Oh yeah, how was that?"

"It was good. She's perfectly healthy. Just like the rest of us." If only she knew what I learned today. Dr. Meyers said not to worry yet, so I'll try not to. I won't tell Arizona anything until I hear back about the test today. Truthfully I'm a little nervous myself, and if I tell Arizona she might become nervous and paranoid too. That's the last thing I want. "You must've had a busy first day back if you had to stay late."

"It was eventful, but I'm happy to be back home." I say picking up Noah and giving him a snuggle.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	63. Chapter 63

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Sixty-Three

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Arizona's POV

"I think a spa day was just what we needed."

"I think you're right. It seems like I'm always moving around. Rarely do I have time to just relax."

"That's to be expected, right? I mean you've got a toddler and an infant. Cute kids, but I'm sure they drain you out."

"They do, but it's totally worth it. I'm sure you'll be in my position in five or so years."

"Maybe, I'm just worried about getting through the wedding first." I decided to cash in on the spa day gift Callie got me for my birthday. I invited Teddy as a pre-wedding, bride thing since I am her maid of honor. As far as Teddy is concerned, it's just a special day for the two of us. Teddy and Henry are both simple people, so the wedding is going to be small and most of the planning is already done. Earlier Teddy and I looked at a few wedding dresses and my dress before coming to the spa. Mostly I'm just here for moral support and her bachelorette party. With the wedding being only a few weeks away, I have some serious planning to do but I'm sure I'll figure it out.

"Speaking of, I need a contact list of the people you want me to invite for your bachelorette party."

"Just a few friends from out of town, but I'll get it to you." She says as we both are in the middle of getting pedicures. "I know yours was just a dinner, but I want to go all out! Party bus, games, dinner, a bar. The whole works." Teddy says getting excited just thinking about it. "And by bar I mean strip club. Ever since I saw Magic Mike I've been dying to go to a strip club. Something about Channing Tatum dancing really did it for me."

"You know that was just a movie, right?"

"Either way I want my Channing moment."

"The bride gets what the bride wants!" I say cheerfully. "So after our feet dry we have our massages."

"I knew I picked you to be my maid of honor for a reason. I love a good massage."

"Me too…Callie gives the best massages. I'm not even talking sensually, like just a really good massage. Her hands are golden. God, I miss her hands on me." I comment earnestly.

"I take it it's been a minute since you guys have been close?"

"Going on nine weeks, Teds." I say giving her a narrow look.

"Nine weeks! I can't remember the last time I've gone nine weeks without sex." The two pedicurists just smile and nod. I'm not sure if they're paying attention or not, but at this point I don't even care.

"I know. We've been close a few times, but something always gets in the way. I'm hoping tonight will change that. The hospital is having some type of fundraising gala to raise money for pro bono surgeries. It'll be the first time just the two of us will be out together since having Noah. It's a hotel downtown and I rented a room for just the two of us. No kids, no distractions."

"Does Callie know about this?"

"Nope! She just thinks Lexie is coming over to watch the kids for a couple of hours. I, on the other hand, texted Lexie earlier today and asked if she would be okay watching the kids for the night. She said it was fine."

"Doesn't she work at the hospital too?"

"Yeah, but tonight is for the top doctors, she's still an intern. Plus Sofia likes Lexie so it works out."

"Will this be your first night without the kids?"

"Yeah, but we'll be back early in the morning. Callie and I just need this time together alone. It was her first week back and she seems a little off. I'm sure it wasn't easy going back to work after being off for eight weeks. I don't know how I'm going to do it when school starts again. By that time I would've had three months off."

"I'm sure tonight will be special. A night out for just the two of you guys is all you need. I'm positive once Callie realizes what she's been missing for nine weeks you'll be back to your old ways."

"I hope so. Enough about me, what dress are you going to pick?"

"I'm really liking the strapless one, but I have an irrational fear that it just going to fall off when I'm walking down the aisle, so I'm leaning towards the one-shoulder dress. It's a little bit more expensive, but it's beautiful and I won't be stressed about it falling off all night."

"Well you can't go wrong with either one, both were stunning."

"Sorry to interrupt ladies, but your massages are ready when you are." Says one of the attendants at the spa. "You're welcome to sit here and let you toes dry, or we can get you some open-toed slippers and you can begin you massages now. Tyson and Joe will me your masseurs." Tyson and Joe appear in white pants and shirts. Clearly they are muscle men, and very handsome. Not my thing, but the grin on Teddy's face says otherwise.

"Yeah, we'll take the open-toed slippers." Teddy says eagerly. "I'm ready to get this massage started." After our manly rubdowns and subsequent lunch, Teddy and I parted ways. I stopped at the dry cleaners to pick up our dresses for the evening and then went home. Upon entering my home I noticed that it's quiet, but Callie's car was in the driveway so they must be home. Putting down my bag and dry cleaning, I searched through the house for my wife and kids. It wasn't until I heard Sof's little giggle that I realized they must be outside in the backyard.

"Mommy!" Sof says running up to me and grabbing onto a leg. I pick her up and give her a kiss and a hug before setting her back down so she can roam freely around the green grass.

"How was your morning with Teddy?" Callie asks giving me a kiss hello.

"It was good. She loved that spa, one day you and me should just go. The massage was good, but not as good as yours." I state flirtatiously, but only earns me a small smile. "Where's Noah?"

"He's sleeping." Callie says holding up the audio baby monitor. "But he did eat from me from the bottle earlier."

"That's good! I told you it would just take some time. I take it you guys went shopping?" Sofia is playing on a new tree house that I've never seen before. It's small enough for Sof, and it has a little slide, a few climbing steps, and a little lookout deck.

"We needed some more diapers and wipes so we went to the store, and then I saw this little tree house. Sof liked it and it was on sale so I got it. I was thinking about a sandbox, but that was too messy and knowing our daughter she would try to eat the sand."

"You have a point there."

"I also plan on tiring Sof out from all the playing so when Lexie comes over she'll be sleepy and easy to put to bed."

"Smart thinking….so what's the deal for tonight? I've never been to this gala before."

"It's basically all of the doctors pulling out their best tricks to get wealthy people to donate money. It's a friendly competition between the doctors. It's my first time going since becoming an attending. But I think I already have an upper hand." She says smirking.

"How so?"

"Because I may have asked my dad to make a hefty donation in my name on behalf of T Hotels."

"Calliope Torres are you cheating your way to the top?"

"Cheating? No way." She sneers. "It's a win-win situation. The money goes to a good cause, and I'm starting out the night a million dollars ahead of everyone else."

"A million dollars!? Callie that's so not fair. Not everyone has a dad who owns a multi-million dollar hotel chain."

"Gotta use your strengths to your advantage." She quips. "Besides, I heard one year Bailey brought in over five million dollars. She probably just gave everyone the Bailey glare until they coughed up the money, but still. We have some serious competition tonight, babe."

"We? I thought I was just supposed to be your date and make you look good." Honestly I'm just excited for a night out. Some free food, booze, and watching rich people give their money away is enough excitement for me. I'm prepared to play the role of Calliope's arm candy tonight. I know nothing about bones and orthopedic work. Students and learning? I can talk all night, but medicine is not my strong point.

"Well of course you're my date, you my wife. We're a team. I was thinking you talk about your love for teaching a little, and I talk about medicine. We make the perfect team. We can totally dominate this thing tonight." Callie says enthusiastically. Competitive Calliope is so sexy. She's got a serious look in her eye, it's very dominant.

"Seems like you've got a whole game plan mapped out."

"I guess." She shrugs. "I just really want to win."

"Well let's make sure we win this thing!"

"Hell yeah let's win!" She says giving me an energized kiss. It's nice to see Callie excited about something, especially now. It seems like this entire week has been a little rough on her. Maybe tonight will help out, even more so if I get to have my way with her.

"Wait, Callie look at Sof." I say pointing to our daughter. She's standing in the grass with a pensive look on her face, but really that just means she has to go to the bathroom. We're slowly trying to get her to tell us when she has to go to the bathroom so we can start potty training her.

"Hey Sof?" I call walking up to her. "Do you have to go the bathroom?" She nods her head aggressively and I quickly pick her up to hurry inside. Callie follows right behind us into the downstairs bathroom. We bought some potty seat trainers and I take off her pants and diaper and plop her down on the toilet. She looks at Callie and I and we give her nods of encouragement. After a few seconds we hear a little trickle and Sofia grins.

"I don't think I've ever been so excited to hear someone pee." Callie whispers in my ear.

"Me neither." The rest of the afternoon passes quickly and soon Callie is showering and getting ready for the evening. Lexie came over a couple of minutes ago and is playing with Sof and watching Noah while I get everything ready for tonight. I pack a small bag for Callie and myself with some clothes, although I'm hoping we won't be wearing any by the end of the night, nonetheless I pack some pajamas and some clothes to wear home tomorrow morning and a few toiletries. I put the bag in the car and then join Lexie, Sofia, and Noah.

"So Sof ate a earlier, but you can give her a snack if she gets hungry later. Noah has some bottles in the fridge; just warm one up a little before giving it to him. It might take a little convincing on your part, but just keep trying with him."

"I got it under control tonight. Just have fun at the gala. Have you told Callie about your plans tonight?"

"No, it's a surprise."

"Well I think it's very nice what you're doing. I'm sure Callie will love it."

"I hope so. I've got to head up to go change, you good down here?"

"Yep!" With Lexie and the kids situated I head upstairs to the bedroom to find Calliope coming out of the bathroom. Callie goes about getting ready for the night, and I hop in the shower. Forty-five minutes later we are ready to leave, but Callie is still giving Lexie thorough instructions for the evening.

"Seriously call for anything. We both will have our phones on us."

"Got it, Callie."

"And make sure Sof goes to sleep with her green blanket. It's her favorite, and Noah likes to drink out the blue bottle."

"I've got it, Callie. I've watched Sof before."

"I know, but not Noah and not at the same time."

"Lexie will be fine. We have to leave now or we'll be late." I state, trying to get my wife out the door. After ten minutes of hugs and kisses goodbye and another fifteen in the car, we finally arrived at the gala.

"You know I meant to tell you earlier, but you look very nice, Arizona." Callie says as we walk into the large ballroom holding hands. Large chandeliers hang from the ceilings, waiters are passing out glasses of champagne, there's a huge banner welcoming everyone to the event, a live band, and at least a hundred people mingling with one another. Everyone is dressed in their finest outfits. I settled on a magenta evening gown with the necklace Callie gave me with her and Sof's initials on it resting on my chest. Now that I think about, maybe I should get us new necklaces that has Noah's initial as well. Something to think about…

"I'm pretty sure I have the most beautiful date tonight."

"Well aren't you a sweet talker?" I play giving her a kiss. "I could say the same for you." Callie has on a black evening gown paired with appropriate black heels and diamond earrings. She looks absolutely gorgeous. "So do you want champagne or something from the bar?"

"Bar…I'm going to start the night with some ginger ale. Gotta keep a sober mind."

"One glass one hurt, but fine ginger ale it is. I'll have a white wine." We walk after to the bar to place our orders when Meredith comes up to us.

"Two shots of tequila, please." She orders quickly.

"A little early for shots isn't it?" Callie inquires amused.

"Callie! Arizona! You guys look nice. And no, it's never too early. If I have to beg rich people to donate money, I have to be a little bit loose." She says knocking back two shots quickly. "Ahh, that felt good. Plus, Derek said whoever brings in the most money between the two of us tonight get's to take charge in bed tonight. Let's just say I have a couple of things us my sleeve that I want to try out." Meredith throws us a wink before picking up a glass of champagne from a passing tray and walking away.

"Well that was interesting."

"Nah, that's just Meredith." Callie says taking a sip of her drink.

"Did you know that Jackson is an Avery?! As in Harper Avery! The world-renowned medical foundation. " April franticly rattles off coming up to us. "His mom donated money on his behalf already."

"Crap, how much?!" Callie mutters.

"Uh, probably a million or so. The Harper Avery foundation is worth millions! I'm talking millions on millions. How are we supposed to compete with that?!"

"Damnit! Where's Jackson? We need to have a quick conversation." Callie says scanning the crowd. I guess she's not the only one with a rich parent.

"Talking to the owner of the Seattle Seahawks." April points to Jackson and some middle-aged man talking and smiling. Clearly the Avery charm is working on him

"I'll be back." Calliope walks off, no doubt going to insert herself into the conversation with Jackson and the football team owner.

"What was that about?"

"Rich people problems." I shrug and take another sip of wine. April leads me over to the table where Callie and I are seated, along with Meredith, Derek, Jackson, and Alex.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Seattle Grace's Annual Gala!" Chief Webber announces getting everyone's attention. People take their seats and gather at their respective tables.

"So what's the deal?" I whisper to Callie as she takes her seat next to me.

"Looks like Jackson is my biggest competition. The NFL owner gave us each half a million."

"That's good, right?"

"Good for the gala, but okay for me." She says displeasingly.

"Babe I know you want to win, and I want you to too, but it's all in fun."

"I know…have you checked on Lexie and the kids?"

"No, we've barely been gone an hour. We can give her some time." Putting a soothing hand on her thigh underneath the table, I give her a little squeeze to get her attention.

"Hey, tonight will be fine."

"I know I just want to make a good impression." My wife says nervously.

"You will because you're awesome and charming. I love you, and if the night doesn't go well at least you get to go home with me." I finish with a cheesy smile that makes her chuckle. Giving her a quick kiss, we return our attention to the Chief on stage as he tells us more about the evening and introduces the members of the hospital board. Servers come around and place food in front of us that we all dig into while taking amongst each other. Since everyone at the table is a doctor they mostly talked about unique cases that came into the hospital recently, but Callie kept me informed and whispered little bits of information to keep up to date. I did catch a glimpse of Jordan from across the room at another table. I'm not surprised to see her here considering she works at the hospital, although she did have a longing look on her face. We gave each other tight smiles before returning to our respective conversations. After dinner people start getting up and socializing again.

"So I've got a few important people I want to squeeze some money out of, you want to come or stay here?"

"I'll come with, gotta attack from all angles."

"Torres, starting so soon?" Jackson teases.

"Take a page out of her book, you'll need all the donations possible." Derek jabs back.

"In case you guys forgot my mom is Ellis Grey. I'm the daughter following in her footsteps, everyone loves me already." Meredith gloats standing up.

"I'm just here for the food and drinks." Alex comments.

"This is soo not fair." April says depressingly. Waving off their remarks, Callie and I start our trek around the room talking to all kinds of people. After an hour, I decide to leave my wife and head over to the bar to refuel.

"White wine, please." I ask the bartender. A minute later he puts the glass in front of me and I place a small tip in jar.

"How's your night been?" Jordan asks stepping up beside me.

"Good, thanks for asking. What about you?"

"Same. People love little kids." Getting the bartenders attention she asks for another rum and coke and I can tell she's had a few already.

"How's the new baby?" I can tell she's just trying to make conversation, so I entertain her for a little bit. I have no hard feelings towards. Last I heard she and Callie were on good terms.

"He's good. His name is Noah." I say with a huge grin thinking about our baby boy. "It's our first night away from him."

"Ohh, so tonight's date night?" She asks, taking a sip from her new drink.

"Something like that." My phone alerts me of a text from Lexie. "If you'll excuse me for a sec."

 **If you have a chance to talk, Sof wants to say goodnight.** Dipping out the room I call Lexie right away.

"Lexie?"

"Hey, Sof was having a little trouble going to sleep. I figured if you talked to her it would help."

"Of course, put her on." I hear the phone shuffle and the soft breathing of my daughter on the other line. "Sof?"

"Mommy!"

"Hey, go to sleep for Lexie okay? I'll be there in the morning."

"Mmkay, wuv you."

"Love you too, and so does mama."

"I think she just wanted to hear your voice." Lexie says taking the phone back. "We read a couple of stories."

"Good, how's Noah?"

"Out like a light. He took the bottle well. No problems at all."

"Good, thanks for tonight, we'll see you in the morning."

"Of course, take care." Hanging up, I decide to take the opportunity to use the restroom. Coming out of the stall and washing my hands, Jordan comes into the bathroom.

"The drinks finally got to me." She jokes lightheartedly.

"I totally understand." Drying off my hands I throw the paper towels in the nearby trashcan. Heading for the door, her voice stops me.

"Is everything okay with you and Callie?"

"What?"

"I mean…after our conversation at Joe's a while back. I think it was the same day as Sofia's birthday, she seemed a…I don't know, unlike herself." I remember the day clearly, besides the fact that it was our daughter's birthday it was also the day I spazzed out on Callie in the bathroom. "At then she filed a complaint against me a while back." Why the hell would Callie file a complaint about Jordan, and why didn't she tell me?

"Everything's fine between us." I say sharply. Even if it weren't good with us right now, I sure as hell wouldn't let Jordan know that. "I'm going to go now."

"Does s-she talk to you?" She says with a slur, stutter, and stumble. If I wasn't convinced earlier, she's definitely drunk.

"I'm sorry?"

"In bed. Before she met me she was as quiet as a mouse, but after a couple of rounds with me I've never heard her so loud and vocal before. I'd like to think I had something to do with that." Jordan says with a conceited smirk. I don't even know what to say. What do you say to the person your wife was previously intimately involved with and just made that abundantly clear? I could give her another Arizona tongue-lashing, but I've already done that once, and evidently that didn't work.

"Get over it, Jordan. She's with me." Leaving it at that, I leave the bathroom only to run into my wife.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you? They are about to announce the winner."

"Ahh, I just had to talk to Lexie then use the bathroom."

"Oh, well is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just spoke to Sof for a sec." Shaking off the previous conversation with Jordan, I take her hand and lead us back into the ballroom.

"Sorry Torres, but I've got this in the bag." Derek brags as we take our seats at the table.

"We'll see, Derek."

"It's time to announce the winner!" The Chief says coming up to the microphone. "Even though this is a friendly competition, the real winner is all the patients we will be able to help through all the funds raised tonight." After a light round of applause, he opens the envelope. "With a little over five million dollars raised this evening the winner is…Dr. Jordan Mitchell, pediatrics!"

"What?!" Everyone at the table says in unison.

"Second was Dr. Callie Torres, orthopedics with a four million dollars, and third was Meredith Grey with just three and a half million! Congrats to Dr. Mitchell! Overall we rose close to twenty million dollars! Good job everyone! Thank you to all the doctors and generous givers. Please enjoy the music, food, and drinks!"

"You came in second, that's awesome Calliope!" I cheer congratulating my wife.

"Not too shabby for your first time, Callie. Congrats." Derek says.

"Well I've got us a room upstairs and since I won we need to get moving. It's going to be a long night." Meredith says pulling him up from the table. "Have a good night guys."

"This is one time I'm not mad about losing." Derek says throwing back the rest of his drink.

"Next year, Torres. Just wait." Jackson says in defeat.

"Four million dollars is a good amount of money. Congrats Callie." April says. "I wonder where Jordan is?"

"Who knows, but thank you. I'm actually proud of myself."

"You should be."

"I mean I wanted to win, but second isn't too bad. You ready to go home?" Calliope asks turning to me.

"Actually I was thinking we stay the night?"

"Huh?"

"Can we talk…like in the hallway or something?"

"Sure, sure. Let's go. See ya later, April."

"Have a good night."

"Torres is so getting laid tonight." I hear Alex mumble under his breath. Stepping out into the hallway, Callie leads us to a nearby couch.

"So what's up?"

"I was thinking we spend the night here. I got us a room and I have a bag packed for us in the car."

"What about—"

"I've already cleared it Lexie."

"Seems like you've got it all worked out."

"I do. Tonight was a little date night for us, so I thought we could end it alone, in bed…preferably naked." I end, hoping she takes the hint.

"Mhmm, I like the way you think, but I'm kind of spent tonight. All the ass kissing kind of wore me about. Not to mention being in this dress and heels."

"Calliope…I thought you wanted to reconnect?"

"I do, I really do, but just not tonight. I mean we can sleep here if you want, especially if you already got us a room, but can we just sleep?"

"Fine, sure. I'll go get the bag out the car." I'm not sure why Calliope is deflecting. Jordan's comments from earlier creep back into my mind, but I know nothing has happened between them. At least not physically. Callie would tell me, and I honestly do trust her. Although I would like to know why she filed a complaint against her. After getting the bag and checking us into our room, Callie and I go about changing into some more comfortable clothes in silence.

"Why did you file a complaint against Jordan?" I spit out. Callie stops her movements and looks up from her side of the bed she was about to slide into.

"File a complaint? What are you talking about?"

"I just want to know. If it was a professional thing then that's oaky, but I have a feeling it was personal."

"Arizona what are you talking about?" She asks moving around the bed to stand in front of me.

"She told me tonight. We ran into each other in the bathroom."

"I didn't file a complaint, I threatened to, but I never did." Hearing her say that calms me down internally a little bit, but there has to be more to the story.

"Why even threaten?"

"Cause we talked and she said some things that I didn't like."

"Was this your talk at Joe's? When you told me you were talking with Addison?"

"I was talking to Addison, I ran into Jordan there. She said she still had feelings for me, or something to that idea. I told her I just wanted friendship, but she started to take advantage of that. I thought threatening her would shut her up. Maybe it's not practical, but it's been effective. Haven't spoken to her since. Haven't even had a case together. What else did she say?"

"Nothing…that was it." I lie. The other comment isn't important. Whether it's true or not, bringing it up won't do any good. I just want to forget about it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…she was just drunk and belligerent."

"Okay…did she make you feel uncomfortable or something?"

"No, I was fine. Nothing I couldn't handle." Running my hands down her arms until our hands meet, I give her a good look over. Something in her face is telling me that something is wrong. She looks a little preoccupied. If it wasn't the Jordan issue then it's something else.

"What is it? Why are you looking me at like that?"

"Tell me." I plead.

"Tell you what?" She asks completely confused.

"What's going on with you? This whole week you've been like a beat off. I know it's your first week back so it might take some time to get back used to the swing of things, but I don't think that's it. You've been a little distant, and it's not about the sex. There's something going. So please just tell me, I'm your wife and it's driving me crazy not knowing what's going on."

"Arizona…"

"I really trying to keep my cool, but in a minute I will start freaking out cause now I'm getting scared and worried." Letting out a deep sigh to collect herself, shetakes a seat on the edge of the bed and I follow.

"So on Monday I had a meeting with my doctor and she had some concerns with some my lab results."

"Okay…"

"Long story short, I have some symptoms of coronary heart disease so I had an echocardiography test Monday evening. That's why I was late coming home. It's a test to look at my heart to make sure it's functioning properly."

"Calliope, why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because if the test didn't show anything then it wouldn't be so serious. Maybe a change in my diet or some medication to help lower my high cholesterol and high blood pressure."

"I didn't know you had those issues."

"Neither did I. I knew about the blood pressure because of the preeclampsia with Sof, but it's been mostly okay since."

"What did the test show?"

"On Wednesday we went over the results and the exam was inconclusive so they want to run another test. It's a bit more intense. It's an actual hospital procedure. I'll probably have to stay overnight. I was going to tell you, I hadn't scheduled the exam yet."

"You need to schedule it now!" I yell standing up. Starting to pace back and forth in front of her, I cover my face with my hands trying to soak in all the information she just gave. This was certainly the last thing I thought she was going to tell me. "You need to schedule it now! We need to know what we're dealing with. I mean it's your freakin' heart, Calliope! You need that to live! We have Sofia and Noah. We need you around. I need you around! We've barely been together three years, and we have a life together. We have us!" I spew off rapidly.

"I know."

"Whatever the test is you're doing it. I can call my mom in to help watch the kids or something. She'll love that and that way I can be with you. I'm mad that you didn't tell me earlier. How come?"

"How do you tell the person you love that something might be wrong with you?" She says taking my hand to get to me stop pacing. "I saw you, Sof, and Noah in my mind when she told me I was going to need further tests. Coronary heat disease is a very real thing. It means your heart isn't receiving the proper blood to your heart. That could lead to heart attacks or other heart problems. What if I was with the kids and something happened to me? They couldn't do anything and I'd be helpless. I didn't want to think about that. Or what if my heart just gave out in my sleep and you couldn't wake me up? What then Arizona? Thinking about that brought me to tears." She says with a shaky voice. "I didn't want to think about that."

"I understand Calliope, but you have to." Taking a seat again next to her on the bed, "You need to schedule your…"

"Coronary angiography."

"Your coronary angiography so we can do what we need to do to get you healthy. You're a doctor, I shouldn't be telling you this."

"Trust me, the irony of the situation is not lost on me."

"Good. Now you're going to get comfy in bed and wait up for me. I need to pump because my boobs are seriously killing me. When I'm done, we're going to lie in bed together and you're going to tell me everything. From Monday up until now, and you better not leave anything out. The last thing you want is me calling your doctor like you ten years old. I'll do it if I have to." I say lightly, releasing some of the tension in the room. "I'll be back." Returning to the bathroom to empty the "milk jugs" as Callie once called them, I think about everything my wife just told me. There are some things I don't understand, but I'll get the answers. It's crazy that I even thought this was a Jordan issue or about me. I was starting to take it personally when Callie said she was too tired to have sex. I mean we've woken up in the middle of the night to go at it like a couple of teenagers. I thought surely she could muster up some energy tonight. I'm not too worried about our alone time though, it'll happen soon enough. Her health is a more serious issue, and I'm sure it's weighing heavy on her mind. She just told me ten minutes ago and I'm already beginning a mental checklist of things to take care of. I'm not a doctor, but I know rest is a good thing so if that's what she needs tonight, then that's what we'll do.

"Anything good on television?" I ask sliding into the bed next to her once I finish in the bathroom.

"Not particularly."

"Good." I say taking the remote from her and flipping the television off. "I love you so much, Calliope."

"Don't make it sound like I'm dying, Arizona."

"I'm not! And don't say that, but I just really, really love you."

"I do too." Sharing a deep kiss that could easily get me fired up, I cool the jets and snuggle deeper into her side putting an arm across her abdomen pulling her close.

"Tell me everything, and start from the very beginning."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	64. Chapter 64

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Sixty-Four

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Arizona's POV

The past week since the gala and telling Arizona about everything has been filled with some mild ups and downs. I'm happy I told her and I sincerely planned on telling her before going in for the coronary angiography, I just wasn't sure how to tell her. Not surprised, she got the information out of me, and I guess my behavior that week gave it away too. Ever since telling her the news she's been doing endless research about heart disease, especially in woman. I've come home every day to a new green vegetable she prepared for dinner because she's convinced that my eating habits needs to change. I never really ate badly before, but I will admit I didn't have the healthiest diet. Whenever I walked in the door after a long day at the hospital she would be ready with the kids to go walking. According to my wife I need to exercise more, even though Dr. Meyers told me herself I was physically fit. It's just my insides that are questionable. That being said, Arizona always wants to take walks around the neighborhood as soon as I come home. One day she was just so persistent that I snapped at her. I didn't mean to, but she kept insisting and telling me that Sofia had been excited about the walk all day. I told her that I've been on my feet all day with back-to-back surgeries and didn't want to go out, I just wanted to lie down and rest. It wasn't a good enough answer for her, so I raised my voice, which meant the kids got fussy and started crying. Of course that's not how I wanted the situation to play out, but I hadn't even been in the house for ten minutes and so much was happening. Arizona started apologizing and asking me to calm down so I wouldn't be stressed out because stress isn't good for me right now. I was feeling overwhelmed, so I took some time to compose myself before trying to fix the situation. Not to mention the entire week I'd catch Arizona staring at me a second or two longer then normal. I'm not sure if she's watching for something to happen to me, or just watching me in a loving way but when I'd catch her and ask her what's up, she would just shove it off. It's not like I'm dying, but she's kind of making me feel that way. I know she's just trying to take care of me and help me out, and honestly I would do the same if the situation was reversed, but with my looming cardio procedure it's just making me more anxious.

"You know, I like hanging out in here with you Noah." I say to my son who's nestled comfortably on my chest while I hold him in the rocking chair, slowly moving back and forth. Running my hand soothingly up and down his back, and touching his soft brunette hair is just the comfort I need right now. "Your room is very quiet and calming. Your mom did a really good job with the room. I hate that I have to leave you today, but I have to go figure out what's wrong with me so I can be around for to watch you grow up. I have a feeling you and your sister are going to drive me crazy." Little gurgles inform that Noah is at least awake, and not falling asleep at my soft voice.

"Callie, I've been looking all over for you. We need to head out." Arizona says coming into our son's room and disturbing the calm presence that we had a second ago. "We just got back from the airport with mom and she's playing with Sof. If we can leave while she's distracted she won't break down." Arizona called her mother to stay a day or two while I'm at the hospital for the angiography. I feel bad that Barbara is traveling so much for us, but Arizona insists that her mother doesn't mind and is okay with watching the kids by herself for a little bit.

"Okay, just give me a minute. I'm gonna change Noah and then we can leave."

"Oh I can do that!" She readily offers coming over to where we're seated.

"Arizona." I draw out. "I can do it. Just give me a minute. As soon as I'm done we can leave." I say standing up and walking over to Noah's changing table. Taking the hint, she leaves the room and I go about changing Noah's diaper. "I think your mom's a little on edge, buddy. Hopefully today will give us some answers, she'll be back to usual self, and won't make mama eat anymore kale." Five minutes later, and a fresh diaper wrapped on Noah's little body we head downstairs.

"There's the man of the house." Barbara says greeting us; taking him from me I pick up Sofia and give her a hug and a kiss. "So where are you guys going anyway?"

"We just have something to take care of, mom. We should be back later tonight, or early in the morning. I'll call with updates. There should be enough milk in the fridge for Noah, and I'm sure you'll make something good to eat for Sofia."

"Alright, well everything will be taken care here. I'll see you all later." Hugs, kisses, and some last minute instructions keep us in the house for an extra ten minutes before my wife and I are finally in the car. Usually a drive to the hospital is exciting for me, I sometimes think about upcoming surgeries or new things Sof or Noah did, but now I'm headed to the hospital as the patient and it's a little nerve-wracking. I'm not worried about the procedure per se, it's more about what the procedure could reveal. The car ride is mostly quiet; I think we are both in our own little worlds. Upon arriving at the hospital and getting situated in my patient room, Dr. Webber comes in.

"Dr. Torres, how are you?"

"Chief, I'm good. How did you know…"

"Torres, I know everything that happens in this hospital. Especially when it has to deal with one of my doctors. Just wanted to wish you well and let you know we have the very best working on you, as you probably know. Anything you need will be taken care of."

"I appreciate that, thank you sir."

"Of course. It's nice to see you again, Arizona." He says before exiting the room. I take that as my cue to change in the bathroom into one of the standard – and mandatory- hospital gowns.

"Hot, right?" I say showing my wife my new look. Looking up from her phone, she gives me a raised eyebrow and light chuckle. Standing up, she crosses the room to meet me.

"I've said it before, you look hot in anything." She compliments and gives me a kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Me? I'm not the one who's having the procedure done today."

"Yeah, but you're the wife of someone having the procedure done today. That counts for something."

"I just want to make sure that you're okay, and if you're not then we figure out how to deal with it."

"You know this isn't a death wish, right? I'm not dying. Regardless of the outcome."

"I know, I've done the research, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't take it any less serious."

"Is this a good time?" Dr. Meyers ask knocking on the door.

"It's fine." I say waving two doctors in. The other doctor is Dr. Emerson. He's in cardio and did my last test. I've seen him around the hospital a few times. A nurse comes in as well and starts some preliminary tests. I sit in the hospital bed and let the nurse do their job while Arizona sits next to me in a chair with both doctors at the foot of my bed.

"Dr. Meyer, Dr. Emerson, this is my wife Arizona." I say introducing everyone.

"Very nice to meet you, Arizona." Dr. Emerson begins. "As you know Dr. Torres you're here for a coronary angiography. It's a fairly simple procedure. I'm going to insert a catheter into your arm in a blood vessel. Using a needle to find a hole within the blood vessel, the catheter will be inside there. Moving through your coronary arteries, I will inject a special dye that will make your arteries visible on the x-ray so I can see everything. The x-ray is an angiogram and will let me look directly at your insides. You'll be awake most of the procedure and I will give you instructions when needed. I'll numb the area so you won't feel any pain. You'll also be given medicine, which might make you a little sleepy. In recovery you'll be monitored and depending on how you react to the medicine you should be fully conscious again within a few hours."

"At that point, Dr. Emerson and I will come in and talk with you about everything and our course of action. Any questions?" Dr. Meyers asks finishing. I look to my wife who shakes her head and I've heard everything I needed so I'm good. Honestly just ready to get this over with.

"Okay then, I'll see you in a few hours. Dr. Emerson and a nurse will be back to get you soon."

"Sounds good. Thank you." Both doctors leave followed by the nurse, and again it's just Arizona and me. Patting a spot on the hospital bed, Arizona comes over to sit next to me. "Now in case something goes crazy, horribly wrong and I crash on the table, I want to tell you something."

"Callie…"

"Just hear me out." Taking her hands in mine. "First, I want you to know that without a doubt I love you so much and you're absolutely the love of my life…"

"Calliope, you're being ridiculous."

"Hey, I'm confessing my love for you, you can at least listen for a second babe." I smile teasingly, "Second, make sure Sofia and Noah grow up to be well-rounded people and don't let them forget about me. Remind them of all the times that I changed their stinky diapers."

"Are you done yet?"

"Mmmm, almost. Lastly, wait at least a year before you start dating again, and make sure they treat you like the queen you are. Hopefully they aren't too much prettier then me, but if they are that's okay too. You deserve to be with someone very pretty, although in my opinion you're the most gorgeous person in the world."

"For someone who says they aren't going to die, you're talking like you are and I don't like it. Everything is going to be fine."

"I know, but just in case." We talk for the next few minutes about miscellaneous things before it's time for me to be moved into another room for the angiography. "I love you and I'll see you in a few hours."

"Love you, too. I'll be right here when you get back." She gives me a searing kiss that makes my insides flutter and soon I'm being rolled down a hallway. Lucky for me I didn't see many people I'm close with and I'm happy about that. I don't feel like having to explain why I'm in the hospital as a patient to anyone.

"All right, Dr. Torres. Let's get started, shall we?"

"Let's do it, doc."

I remember having a catheter inserted in my arm and Dr. Emerson talking and giving me instructions, but after that a lot is hazy. I swear the drugs at this place are wonderful, and I'm positive I've gotten the best rest since Noah was born being knocked out with the help of some friendly medicine. I'm not in any pain, but my arm is a little sore from the catheter insertion, but I've felt worse. Hell, giving birth to Sofia was some of the worst pain I've experienced, but it's all worth it for my sweet, sweet baby girl.

"Calliope…are you awake?"

"I don't know, give me a kiss and find out." I say slightly groggy. I feel her soft, warm lips on mine and I can't help but smile. "Yeah, I'm definitely awake."

"Good, cause you've been sleep for a long time. I stopped counting how many times the nurses came in to check on you after five." My wife says sitting next to me.

"How's everything at home?"

"Fine, I called mom and she said everything is perfect. But to her, as long as no one is dying then everything is perfect. So for all we know Sof could've thrown a tantrum and Noah could be crying his eyes out, but I highly doubt that's the case."

"Gosh, I hope not."

"I'm going to go tell the nurse that you're awake." My wife swiftly leaves the room and returns with a nurse not a minute later. She does some routine checks and within minutes Dr. Emerson and Dr. Meyers are back.

"Glad to see you awake, Dr. Torres." Dr. Emerson states.

"Yeah, I had a pretty nice nap. Did you get a good look at my insides?"

"I did. I've gone over the results with Dr. Meyers and if you're up for it we'd like to talk to you about the results."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Sitting up in my hospital bed, the nurse excuses herself and Arizona takes her seat again next to me.

"So, while looking at your x-ray I saw plaque buildup around some of your coronary arteries. It happens over time, sometimes it's family history, other times it's diet, and it can be a combination of things. That being said, the plaque buildup wasn't enough to block blood flow and oxygen to your heart, which as you know could lead to a heart attack or other serious heart problems." Dr. Emerson says.

"So what exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm not diagnosing you with coronary heart disease." As soon as he said those words I felt a silent weight being lifted off my shoulders. I hear Arizona release a breath and give me a kiss on the cheek. "That's good news, Dr. Torres, but you're still not completely out of the woods."

"I'm going to start you on some medication." Dr. Meyers says taking over, "You cholesterol levels are high as well as your blood pressure, as we've previously discussed. Also, your stress test last week was concerning as well. You may not feel stressed all the time, but your body is. I want you to begin taking medication and coming in for blood tests a little more often. You work at the hospital so there is no excuse. A blood test doesn't take long. You're young and relatively healthy, but some of your daily habits need to change. You may not have CHD right now, but if nothing changes your chances will increase just as you get older." My doctor finishes completely serious.

"I get it. Gotta switch it up a little."

"Callie." Arizona scolds.

"I just mean I hear you and I understand. Thank you for everything." I say genuinely. "When can I go home?"

"I want you to spend the night here, have the nurses continue to monitor you. You can leave first thing in the morning. I'll have your first prescription filled, be mindful of any side effects. Your arm may be a little tender, but otherwise should be fine. Just don't go picking up heavy weights for the next week. Everything will be outlined in your discharge papers."

"From what I hear Dr. Torres, you're a fabulous orthopedic surgeon. We want you to stay that way, so please just listen to your body and take care of yourself. Every resource you could ever need is right here in the hospital. Find Dr. Meyer or myself at anytime to ask any questions."

"Thank you both so much. It really means a lot to us." Arizona says shaking their hands once more. They give us warm smiles before exiting the room. "What am I going to do with you, Calliope Torres?"

"So I'll eat some more salads and take the stairs more often." I say downplaying the situation a little. It's a defense mechanism I tend to do. If I'm being totally honest, I know that I dodge a bullet, at least for right now. There's a reason why heart disease is the number one killer among men and women in the U.S.

"You need to take your meds and eat right."

"I didn't think I'd hear you say those words to me for at least thirty more years."

"In fact, the whole family is going to start eating healthier." My wife says ignoring my last comment. "Well mostly me and you cause Noah only drinks milk and Sof is still trying to figure out what food she likes, but between me and you more green foods!"

"Whatever you say, babe but can we rejoice in the fact that right now I'm okay?"

"Of course you're okay." She says placing a hand on either side of my face. "You're my wife and nothing is taking you away from me or our kids."

"Nothing at all." I say giving her a kiss.

"You know I should really be the one driving. You just had surgery."

"Arizona I didn't not have surgery. I just had a catheter stuck in my arm. It just felt like a really long pinch, besides you don't even know where were going."

"Considering it's like eight in the morning and we've just been in the hospital all night we better be going home. Or to get breakfast."

"Neither, but I think you'll enjoy where I'm taking you. We'll be home soon enough."

"Fine, but you know I don't like surprises." Driving for a couple more minutes in silence we finally reach our destination. "Definitely not breakfast." Arizona says once we get outside the car and walk inside the building. I walk over to the front desk and take care of a few things before Arizona and I hop into an elevator. "Should I be concerned that you have access to a room whenever you want."

"Nope! And technically so do you, Mrs. Robbins-Torres." Once we arrive at our floor, I take my wife's hand and lead her to our room. I'm not naïve or forgetful, I know we haven't had our special alone time since Noah's birth. We kind of claim close last week after the gala, but I had a lot on my mind and I spent most of the night telling Arizona everything about my doctor appointments. So with my mother-in-law in town to watch the kids and my health issues temporarily on hold I want to spend a few hours with just my wife. I've been thinking about this for the past couple of days, whether or not I got good news or bad news from the doctors I wanted to show my wife that I care and I'm aware of everything she's been doing. She's awesome and amazing, and I want to let her know that I haven't forgotten about her or us with everything that's been going on. I mean she freakin' had my baby a couple of months ago, I want her to know that I appreciate her and what she's done for us and our family. Most of all I just want us to get back to our normal selves. It's been a busy summer so far, and with her starting work again soon we're only going to get busier.

"Well this is a nice room. Although I shouldn't be surprised, all things considering." My wife says stepping into the room first. As soon as the door closes I come up behind my wife, spin her around, and connect our lips in a deep kiss. Putting my hands in her back jean pockets, I pull her body closer to mine and she puts her arms around my neck.

"Mmmm baby maybe we should stop. You know, maybe get some breakfast." She gives me a hard glare, but then I grin to let her know that I'm only joking.

"Calliope Torres I swear to God if you do not touch me very soon I will have to take things into my owns hand. Effective, yes, but not nearly as good as you."

"Totally hot, babe. I would actually love to see that." Taking a second to think about me watching my wife pleasure herself is really something I'd love to watch, but I have different plans for today. "I think I can help you out today though."

"It's about fucking time! I've been extremely patie—" Taking her lips with mine again, I end her little rant and begin unbuttoning her shirt. Slipping it off her body and throwing it to the floor I run my hands up her soft stomach and cup her breasts with a gentle squeeze. Feeling her slip her warm tongue into my mouth, I unhook her bra and throw that garment to the floor as well. When I finally feel her full breasts in my hands I'm thankful that she did a quick pump and dump at the hospital before we left so I can have my way with her chest all day, or at least the next couple of hours. I flick my fingers over her nipples before taking one in my mouth.

"That feels so good, baby." Arizona husks out while pushing her breast up further into my mouth. Moving us backwards towards the bed, I pick her up by the back of her thighs and she instantly wraps her legs around my hips. She takes my face in her hands and gives me another kiss. When we reach the bed I gently lay her down on the white bedspread and begin taking off her shoes. Resting up her elbows to watch me, I lean forward to unbutton and unzip her jeans and pull them off her body. Left in only her underwear, I quickly take those off too leaving her naked.

"God, you're so beautiful Ari." I say taking in her naked form. She's absolutely perfect, there's nothing I would change about her.

"I want you naked too, baby." She says watching me. Never breaking eye contact, I remove each article of clothing so I'm naked as well and crawl up the bed to lie directly on top of her. Feeling the direct skin-to-skin contact is something I've truly missed. This time I don't miss a beat before plunging my tongue into her mouth. One of my hands runs down her body and I pull a strong thigh up to hook around my waist. Rubbing my hand up and down her thigh, my mouth moves to her neck where I begin placing warm kisses on her skin. A few soft moans of encouragement keep me motivated as I move to the other side of her neck and down to her collarbone. Moving down her body, I flick the tip of my tongue over her left nipple before sucking it into my mouth and tracing my warm tongue over it. I feel her hands tangle in my hair keeping me attached to her chest. I tease the right nipple with my fingers before switching sides and giving it the same amount of attention.

"I'm wet, Calliope and I want you." My wife groans pushing my head down further south. I love when she tells me what she wants and what to do. I'd do anything for her. With both legs bent at the knees and feet firmly planted on the mattress I kiss down her body until I reach her shining core. Laying flat on my stomach, I can see the arousal coating her folds and I take a swipe, then another, and another. I could get lost between her legs and I'd the happiest person around.

"Your pussy tastes amazing, Ari." Taking another lick, I moan at her taste on my tongue. Sitting up for a moment, I spread her legs wide and run my fingers over her slick folds collecting her juices and taking my fingers to my own wet folds and rubbing myself with her arousal. I watch as her eyes stare at me rubbing myself with her and she bits her lower lip. Spreading her folds open, I see her aroused clit. I move myself to slip a leg between hers as our centers and clits come in contact.

"Fuckkk, Calliope…that feels….shit that feels good." My wife says looking down at our combined bodies. Moving my hips with hers, we begin to rock in a steady motion with my hands pressing into the mattress to give me more leverage.

"I love you like this, Ari. Your pussy feels so good against mine….mhhhmmm your so wet."

"Faster, baby, faster." Rocking aggressively against her, I feel my peak coming and by the look on her face I know she's almost there too. Our breasts bounce as me move harder against each other. Grunts, pants, and moans fill the room as our sex starts to fill the air. "I'm gonna come, Callie…ohhh shittt…callie come with me."

"I'm there, Ari…" Our mixed juices help us slide against one another with ease and I feel my body give in. I tumble over form my high, landing next to her on chilly sheets. Our legs are still a tangled mess, but neither of us can move. We're both frozen as our bodies recover the lost oxygen and strength.

"Baby?"

"Yeah…"

"I missed that."

"Me too, Ari…me too." I turn over to lie on my back and my wife takes that as an invitation to straddle my stomach. Pushing some of her wet hair behind her ears, she takes my hands and interlocks our fingers above my head and leans down to kiss me. Our kiss becomes deeper and deeper, and hips start rolling.

"I want something." She speaks staring into my brown eyes.

"Anything."

"I want you." My wife says licking her lips. She wastes no time in moving down my body and licking me senseless. I feel her mouth on me, pulling my by the ass closer to her. At a lost for words, all I can do is hold her head in place and squirm at her touch and the blonde locks tickling my inner thighs. She lifts one of my legs up and puts it over her shoulder as she continues her tongue assault. Her tongue circles my entrance and I lift my hips up urging her inside me.

"YES Ari!" I scream as she thrusts her pink muscle inside me. It's felt like ages since I've had this feeling. Curving her tongue at just the right angles, my eyes shut at her working inside me. Tugging her up by the hair, I suck her tongue deep into my mouth moaning at the taste of me on her. Two fingers work steadily inside me as I slip a hand between our bodies and enter her with ease.

"Ohh Calliope…" Arizona says leaning back and closing her eyes as she moves up and down my fingers in pleasure. Her fingers slip out of my, but I don't care. I just love watching her like this.

"You like that, Ari? Yes baby, keep going…you look so fucking hot riding my hand." Her juices spill out of her drenching my hand. I need to taste her right now. "Ari, stop for a second."

"Mhmm, nooo."

"Just a second, baby." Stopping her movements, I slide down until I'm directly under her wet center. Without me telling her, she lowers herself onto my face and I begin devouring her pussy. When my tongue enters her, she moves against it, using me however she pleases. My hands squeeze her ass holding her close until she's had enough. Flopping down beside me, I move up till we are face to face again. I give her another kiss, but this time it's languid and loving. Everything we just shared in one kiss.

"That was…"

"That was just round one, Calliope." My wife says rolling onto my back. "We have a lot of catching up to do...doc said exercise is good!"

It was just before noon when Arizona and I arrived back home. After a few more rounds, we took a shower and had breakfast at the hotel before driving back home. Still on our sex-high we enter the house smiley, lovey-dovey, basically like a couple that just had endless sex.

"Mom, we're home!" Arizona calls out.

"Mama!" Sof yells turning around from her seat on the living room floor in front of the television.

"Hey there pretty lady. I missed you." I say perching her up against my hip.

"Dining room! We have a guest."

"A guest? Who could it be?" I ask looking towards my wife.

"I don't know, maybe Aria? She likes to pop up sometimes."

"Girls! I suggest you come say hello." Walking further into the home, I see Noah seated in his sleeper on the table, and a woman I've never seen before.

"Callie, Arizona, this is Megan." Barbara says standing up and introducing us. "She got here a few minutes ago."

"I'm Callie Robbins-Torres, and that's my wife, Arizona." I say acknowledging her.

"Pleasure to meet you, Callie. I'm Megan Blue, and as I was just telling Barbara, I'm here for your surprise home visit regarding the adoption of Noah Caleb Torres." I look between my wife and mother-in-law and they have matching surprised looks on their faces. "Shall we begin?"

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **AN: If I don't update again before the holiday, have a Merry Christmas if you celebrate it! And a good new year! I'll try to put up a chapter before New Year's if possible. I'm home on break and seeing friends/family…and I have a December birthday so I'm a little busy right now, but writing is a nice distraction :) Take care!**


	65. Chapter 65

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Sixty-Five

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Arizona's POV

"Calliope, wake up…"

"No…still sleeping…" My wife says snuggling further into her pillow.

"Fine, but you're missing out on Noah cuddles." I say returning to my side of the bed with our three-month old son. "Mama rather sleep then hang out with us, Noah." I state kissing Noah's forehead, hoping Callie takes the bait.

"I didn't hear him." She says rolling over and opening her eyes. "Of course I want some Noah cuddles."

"I was up getting everything ready for today and when I peaked in his room he was up." Sofia and Noah are going to daycare today. It's my first day back at school and I'm a little nervous. Sof seems to like daycare, but this will be Noah's first time there. I've been away from him before, but something about him going to daycare has me a little anxious.

"I told you before we could just hire a babysitter if you're going to be this paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid, Callie, I'm just…I don't know. I guess it's all happening so quick." I say passing Noah over to Callie, who lets him rest on her chest with a protective arm under his little bottom. "I'm not ready to leave him everyday for eight hours a day. Besides, I don't want some random person in our house watching our kids, at least at the hospital you can check on them whenever you want."

"There are plenty of trusted sitters out there, babe."

"I know…"

"And don't think of it as leaving him, just think of it as going back to teaching. You love to teach."

"I do…I miss it a little. I think that's why I was up early, couldn't really sleep. Both Sof's and Noah's bags are fully packed. I bottled some milk for Noah this morning."

"Okay…" Callie says a little distracted while playing with Noah. "Look, he's starting to hold his neck and head up on his own."

"I know. He's getting so strong!" I say looking down at Noah pushing his little tan arms up against Callie's chest like a mini push-up. "I miss when he was smaller, like when we first brought him home. I swear he grows out of a new onesie every other week."

"Must be all that good milk mommy is providing, huh?" Callie playfully questions talking to Noah.

"Callie, I want another one."

"Me too…it'll happen one day." She says still mesmerized by our son's face.

"No, I'm serious Calliope. I want another baby." I say with a serious tone. Looking up at me, she can tell that I'm serious so she sits up in the bed with Noah.

"Arizona…"

"I mean look at Noah, he's already three months." I state taking him from my wife. "I want a big family and you've said you wanted more kids, so let's have more. We can do it; we've got the room and means to take care of more. It probably won't happen right away, we may have to wait a year or two, but we could at least start the process."

"You're only saying all of this because you're emotional about leaving Noah and Sof in daycare today. I get it, you've had weeks of it just being you and them, and today that's all changing. You are right though; I do want more kids, but not right now. Some days we can barely manage two, adding another one – or starting the process – will be a lot to handle right now. Sof and Noah need all of our attention at the moment, so let's just hold off for a few months. We can talk about again, in fact I insist we talk about it again because I can't wait to be pregnant with your baby."

"I like the sound of that." I say placing a kiss on her lips. "Speaking of kids, we have our second appointment with our social worker today." A few weeks ago when Meagan Blue showed up we were obviously surprised. She didn't really talk much with us, but instead just looked around the house and watched how we interacted with Noah and Sofia. Then last week she called for a follow-up interview and said this would be a more formal, sit-down interview. "She said she could meet us at the house around four, will that work for you?"

"I'll make it work. Anything to speed up the process, but since I'll most likely have to leave work early I should get up and get ready."

"Okay, I'll get start to get Sof up. I'm sure that's going to be a hassle considering how much she hates having her sleep interrupted, and I'll get breakfast started."

"Sounds good. I'm just going to take a quick shower, I'll be down in a minute." She gives Noah and I kiss before getting out the bed and going into the bathroom.

"Let's go wake up your sister, Noah. Hopefully she won't be too cranky." Thirty minutes later, Sof is full of eggs and fruit while Noah finished his usual morning bottle.

"Smells good down here." Callie says walking into the kitchen.

"Sof and I had some eggs."

"Oh is that so?" My wife says pressing her front into my back with her hands on my hips and kissing my neck from behind.

"Yeah…I can make you some if you'd like."

"Mhmm…I'll get something quick at the hospital. Besides, you taste kind of good right now." She says switching to the other side of my neck and nipping at my skin. As much as I love having my wife nip and kiss at my skin, this isn't the time or place, and if she keeps going I won't be able to control myself.

"Must've been a good shower." I say turning around to face her.

"It was alright, although I wish you were in there with me." Callie says lowering her voice and giving me a deep kiss.

"You do realize Sofia can see us?" I ask looking over my shoulder where our daughter is seated in her high chair and babbling to herself.

"I do, and that's why I stopped myself from a morning quickie right here in the kitchen."

"Callie!"

"It wouldn't be the first time, babe." She says giving me a knowing look while going over to pick up Sof. "I can't help if I love your mommy so much Sof that I just have to kiss her all the time." She says giving Sof a few kisses of her own on the cheek. "You ready for daycare?"

"No."

"No? Don't you want to see all your friends again?"

"No. Me, mommy, and NoNo."

"NoNo is going to daycare too."

"And mommy?"

"I'm going to work, Sof, but I'll be here when you come home." I say moving to stand next to Sof.

"Noooo." She begins to whine.

"Don't cry, baby girl. You'll have NoNo there with you."

"Noooooo. I want mommy." She says reaching for me.

"You try and calm her down, I'm going to put Noah in the car." Callie says passing me our daughter and picking up Noah from his sleeper on the kitchen counter.

"How about I put a ribbon in your hair, okay? Let's go up to your room and pick a color." After re-doing her little pig tails with orange ribbon the she picked out, she's calmed down enough for me to buckle her in her car seat in Callie's car.

"She okay?" Callie asks.

"For now. Give her a day or two and she'll be excited to be back in daycare. You have their bags right?"

"Yep, we have to get going." Callie says getting into the drivers seat.

"Let me give Noah a kiss goodbye." Opening his side door and double-checking his buckles, I give him a kiss goodbye that earns me a toothless smile. "Be a good boy today. Mommy loves you."

"Sof tell mommy bye." Callie instructs.

"Bye mama, wuv you." She waves to me. I didn't think it would be this hard to leave them, but it is. A minute longer and I'll be a puddle of tears.

"Love you too, so much Sof. Watch after your brother, okay?"

"Kay mommy." Closing the car door, Callie puts down her window so we can say goodbye.

"They'll be fine. I'll send pictures if I get a chance to see them during the day."

"Send me a picture when you drop them off."

"I will. Have a good first day, go educate the minds of our youth and tell Teddy I said hi."

"Will do. I love you." I say planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Love you, too…see you at four."

"Four!" I echo. Putting the car in reverse, I watch as she carefully backs out of the driveway. With my entire world packed in my wife's black Range Rover, they are off down the street to the hospital. Stepping back into the house, I clean up the kitchen before going up to take a shower and begin my day.

"So how was the morning?" Teddy asks finishing up her lunch in the teacher's longue.

"Really good. I have some really god students." I answer positively. Something about the first day of school is thrilling and exciting for me; you would think I was a student all over again. Everyone is on his or her best behavior and most times it sets the tone for the school year.

"It's the first day, everyone is nice on the first day. Just give them a week, their true colors will show soon."

"Way to be optimistic, Teddy." I sarcastically snicker.

"Is it hard being away from the kids?"

"Gosh, don't remind me. Sof had a little meltdown this morning and I'm positive I cried in the shower."

"Geez, that rough?"

"Yeah, I was just so used to hanging out at home with the family all the time, and when Callie went back it sucked, but I was still at home with the kids. It was exhausting, but I really liked it. I even thought about quitting my job for a second and just being a stay at home mom."

"Seriously?"

"It crossed my mind, but I love teaching and I just got promoted, plus I think I'd start to get bored. I mean my mom did it and Tim and I turned out great, but I just don't think it's for me."

"I'd miss you for sure." Teddy states. "So I've had a few run-ins with Trevor. I totally picked up on the innocent vibe. It's almost like he's too nice and friendly. It's always the ones who you least expect who end up shocking you."

"You're being dramatic, Teddy. He's probably just excited about his first day. Seems like a good guy."

"I'm sure he is. He's kind of cute too. I'm sure he'll be a big hit with the students. Attendance won't be an issue for his class." She says matter-of-factly. "Anyway, I have to go, last minute wedding stuff I have to take care of on my lunch break."

"I can't believe you're getting married this weekend!"

"Gosh, me too, although I have to say I'm anxious to see what you have planned for my bachelorette party."

"Don't worry, I totally have this handled. Callie is watching the kids, so I'm one hundred percent yours the entire night. You might even see flashes of graduate school Arizona."

"Oh, well I'm definitely intrigued now." She says laughing. "I have to go, but I'll see you later." Teddy says dismissing herself. With a few spare minutes I decide to Callie to see if she's available.

 _"Hey you..."_ Callie purrs. _"How's your day going?"_

"Better now that I'm talking to you." I flirt back.

 _"Well don't I feel special? What's up? I don't have much time to talk, I have surgery in a few."_

"Nothing in particular, just wanted to hear your voice. How was drop-off?"

 _"As good as you would expect. Had to fill out some paperwork for Noah, but by the time I left Sof was already playing with someone. I sent you a picture."_

"I know I got it. Thanks for that. How's Noah?"

 _"I saw him maybe an hour ago and he was fine. One of the daycare workers said he was crying a little, but it didn't last long. I just think because of all the new surroundings he was a little shaken."_

"Aww…now I feel bad. How did you handle this because I just keep thinking about them?"

 _"It helps that whenever I have some free time I can just run up and see them, but I just try and focus on my work. Otherwise I'll just drive myself crazy thinking about them. It'll get easier. How's your day going?"_

"Pretty good, getting back into the swing of things. Are you nervous about our interview?"

 _"Ehh, not really. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad thing. The social worker seemed nice when we first met her. I'm sure it's not an easy job judging people to be suitable parents by just a couple of interviews."_

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sure you'll do fine. Regardless Noah is and will always be yours. You'd think you gave birth to him by just looking at him." His tan skin and brunette hair are almost identical to Callie's. If I didn't know any better I'd think him and Sofia were biological siblings. It makes no difference to me what he looks like. He's Callie and I's son and that's all that matters.

 _"That's debatable, I'm pretty sure his dimples are a Robbins exclusive. Not to mention his blue eyes, I'm certain he got those from you. I'm sure this afternoon will go well, but I've got to scrub in. I'll see you at home."_

"Okay, go save lives and be amazing. Love you."

 _"Love you, too. Bye."_ Callie says hanging up the phone.

"Was that the husband?" Trevor asks taking a seat at the table across from me.

"Ahh, no. It was actually my wife." I don't really talk too much about my personal life at work, but he already knows I'm married and have kids. I'd like to think people wouldn't care whom I'm married to, but there are people out there who don't agree with how Callie and I live our lives. It's nothing I'm ashamed of, I absolutely have no problem telling people about the wonderful, loving woman I'm married to, it's how people react that's hard to decipher.

"My apologies, I didn't know…guess I shouldn't have assumed. What does she do?"

"She's a orthopedic surgeon at Seattle Grace."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome." I say with a huge smile on my face. "How were your morning classes?"

"To be honest a little intimidating, but I got through it."

"I get it. You know, it's a tradition that after the first day of classes some of the teachers get together afterwards for a celebratory drink. Kind of a kick off to the new school year. Drinks and appetizers at a restaurant downtown. You should go."

"Are you going?"

"I would, but I have something to do this afternoon. It's a great way to socialize with the teachers. You never know when you're going to need someone to substitute for you."

"Very true." Trevor says nodding his head in agreement. "I'd like to, but I actually have a second job. Just trying to earn some extra money, those flights back to Maryland aren't cheap."

"Tell me about it. Any place I know?"

"I doubt it. It's kind of a small place, a friend suggested it." Trevor and I chat for the reminder of the lunch period, mostly just about our respective upbringings and I answered a few questions about he had about teaching. To be honest, I'm still figuring some things myself. It's only my second year teaching, but any words of advice I can pass on I do so freely.

"We should've cleaned up more." I say pacing the first floor of the house with Noah in my arms. Megan should be here any minute and I'm a little nervous. I mean she basically holds the power on whether or not Noah is officially Callie's. To us it won't change anything, I know she's a great mother I see it everyday, but having her name on a legally binding piece of paper does make a difference in the eyes of the law.

"If the house is spotless it would seem like we're trying too hard." My wife counters while feeding Sofia a snack.

"Or it would mean we're just really clean people."

"But we're not…"

"Yeah, but she doesn't have to know that." I quickly respond. "Fine, dirty house it is."

"Not dirty…just thoroughly lived in. Alright Sof, ready to go watch a movie?" Callie asks our daughter. We thought putting on a movie would keep her occupied while we have our interview with Megan.

"Mhmm. Movie time, mama!"

"Gotta go to the bathroom?" I question. Usually Callie or I have to ask her about the bathroom otherwise she won't go on the toilet, but use her diaper instead.

"No pee-pee, mommy." She says shaking her head.

"I'm going to set her up in the playpen in the living room." Callie goes about getting Sofia comfortable and the doorbell rings.

"I guess I'll get the door." Smoothing out my top and wiping Noah's face, I go to the front of the house to greet Ms. Blue.

"Ms. Blue! Welcome, please come in."

"Please, call me Megan." She says stepping inside. Dressed in a pants suit, she carries a briefcase along with her. "It's good to see you again, Arizona. You too, Mr. Noah." Megan utters while tickling Noah's stomach. "The man of the hour."

"We can move into the dining room. Callie is helping Sofia at the moment. Would you like something to drink?"

"I'm fine, thank you though." Once at the large table, she takes out a pad of paper and a large file. It's clear she's done this many time before. Sitting across from her, I continue to bounce Noah in my lap, trying to keep his little slobbery hands out his mouth.

"Should we get started, or?"

"We can just wait for Callie." She says diplomatically. A few seconds of awkward silence pass, but soon enough Callie joins us at the table next to me.

"Sorry I'm late, Sofia couldn't decide on a movie."

"No worries. I guess we can begin now. First and foremost, don't be nervous. I know it's kind of useless of me to say that, but just be yourselves. I'm not here to take Noah away from you, I just want to make sure he will have the best life possible with you two." Looking at both of us, we give her smiles of encouragement. "Callie, I'll begin with you since you are the one looking for the second-parent adoption. I always ask the same question with each family to start. Why do you want to adopt Noah?" Callie looks to me and I give her a supportive nod.

"I want to adopt Noah because in the eyes of the law he's not mine. Even so, I know with every fiber in my being that he is my son. I've been there every step of the way with him and Arizona. He may not be my flesh and blood, but he's mine. I love him like I love Sofia. I would do anything for them. Every time I step in his room and he's awake in his crib waiting to be held, I see nothing but my wife and myself in him. Each sound and smile he makes makes me the happiest person in the world. His conception may not have been the most romantic scene considering doctor's office, but he was made from absolute love. Something I regret everyday I can't say the same about Sofia. Sofia loves him too so much. She's the best big sister in my opinion. Watching my wife with him makes my heart grow three sizes because she's just so good and attentive with him. It's beautiful to watch and I'm thankful everyday for having them in my life. We're our own little family anyway, and adopting Noah will just further cement that. I don't need the paper, I know he's mine, that he's my son and I'll continue to raise him regardless of the outcome, but the state of Washington needs documentation to make it real." When Callie finishes the only sound is the light noise coming from Sof's movie. I have to say I wasn't expecting all of that. Just a couple of sentences would've been enough; I had no idea that Callie would give a small, eloquent speech. I've never doubted my wife's way with words, but hearing her confess everything was perfect. I don't I could have said it better myself.

Megan writes down a few notes before looking up at us again. "That was quite a speech, Callie. Very beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I'm not sure how to follow that," Megan says with a light laugh. "But I'll try. When speaking with your mother-in-law briefly last time she mentioned you guys had a winter wonderland theme wedding in December, but in your file it's noted that you guys got married a few months before December."

"We actually got married in September. It'll be a year soon. We just went down to the courthouse and got married before a judge. It was actually the day I found out I was pregnant with Noah." I answer.

"That's very cute. If I may ask, why did you decide to go to the courthouse and have a wedding?"

"Umm, it just felt like the best thing for us at the time. I kind of went through a traumatic experience and Arizona had some issues trying to see me and make sure I was all right. We'd been engaged beforehand for some time, but we decided not to wait any longer." As much as I hated what happened to Callie, I did clear my mind and make me realize what I had right in front of me. I didn't want to put off being her wife any longer.

"I see…well I'm glad everything is good. I also did financial background check. It's standard and it just to make sure you are able to provide for Noah financially as well. I got to say, it's not everyday I come across the daughter of the owner of one of the most exclusive hotel chains in the country. You'd imagine my surprise when I came across your numbers."

"Yeah…" Callie says blushing.

"It's safe to say that you're more then capable on that end. I mean just being a surgeon alone means you make a pretty decent living. You too Arizona, you both should be very proud of what you've accomplished."

"Thank you. We're fortunate the position we've been put in." I say kissing the top of Noah's head.

"I know my bank numbers can seem like a lot – and to be honest they are – but Arizona and I leave within our means. We don't splurge much or surround ourselves with the latest and greatest. A nice gift every now and then, but nothing outrageous. I think the most expensive thing I've brought was her engagement ring…and probably this house. Besides that, we live paycheck to paycheck so to speak."

"I believe you, Callie. You don't have to explain yourself to me. It's just one less thing I have to worry about. You two are very capable for provide for Noah. It should be pointed out that I got a letter of recommendation from your father. Usually we don't accept letters from family because they tend to be biased, but when I read your father's it moved me. Without saying too much, he kind of explained your situation and I can see that you've come a long way. I know family is very much important to you."

"It is. I had no idea about the letter, although I wouldn't put anything pass Carlos Torres."

"I promise you it was all good. Now Arizona, I see that you have guardianship over Sofia? Is that correct?"

"Yes it is. Sofia's biological father is still alive and very much present in her life. So I didn't need to file for an adoption, but I have guardianship and she lives with us full-time."

"I see…and you're one hundred percent on board with the adoption?"

"Oh of course! Callie is a great mother to Sofia and Noah."

"Good…Callie listed your brother and her sister as emergency contacts, are they in Noah's life much?"

"My brother, Tim, was actually here for his birth and Aria came to visit Noah soon after. We don't see them as much as we'd like, but they are both loving people and I'm sure they'd raise Noah and Sofia well heaven forbid something happen to Callie and I."

"Great, I'll do a follow-up interview with each of them over the phone. Next question. Callie, how is your health?"

"Um recently I've had some health concerns, but for the most part I'm better now. I plan on being around a long time." She says giving me a smile.

"Life-threatening situation?"

"Thankfully no. I just need to take my medication and everything will be fine."

"I'll need a letter from your doctor clarifying everything and a list of medication your on." Continuing to look jot down notes she flips a page and ask her next question. "How's your marriage?" She asks plainly with direct eye contact.

"It's great. Still feels like the honeymoon phase. We work out everything with one another. Callie's my rock. I love waking up beside her and going to sleep next to her." I say sincerely.

"I love Arizona very much, I'm the luckiest person in the world to be married to her. I love coming home to her everyday."

"So no counseling or arguments in front of the kids?" Megan asks glossing over our previous answers.

"No, nothing like that. We usually discuss any serious family matters in our bedroom at night. That being said, we haven't had many."

"Any plans to expand your family?"

"We'd love to have more kids." Callie happily answers. "We're very open to the idea." Thinking back to our discussion this morning, I can't wait for the day we have more kids, but right now just isn't the time.

"Are your kids in daycare?"

"Yes, they come into work with me. The hospital provides round the clock daycare service for its employees."

"What do you all do as a family?"

"Umm, family dinner is important. We go out to eat, the park, play with the kids in the house as much as we can. Both are young so our activities are pretty limited." Callie replies.

"Understandable. Well, I'd like to chat with each of you individually. Arizona if I could talk with you first that would be great."

"Sure." I pass Noah to Callie who gets up to leave the table.

"This won't take long. After you I'll talk with Callie and then my portion will be done. I'll complete a write up and give an official evaluation. That will be passed on to another social worker that will interview both of you at a later date. Then it's up to a judge to sign off."

"Sounds good."

"Great! These questions will be a little personal and invasive, but it's all for the benefit of Noah."

"I'm an open book. Ask away."

"Very well then. So let's start off from the beginning. Tell me about your childhood."

"It's safe to say I'm exhausted." I state sliding into bed next to Calliope, who puts a comforting arm around me. After being personally interrogated for twenty minutes, followed by dinner, bath time, and getting both kids down I'm totally spent. My first day back really wore me out.

"Me too, babe. It felt like a therapy session. What did she ask you?"

"The same stuff she asked you. Childhood, past relationships, values, morals…I hope the next social worker is nice."

"I doubt it. There's always one good cop and one bad cop. Megan seemed like the good cop."

"Well then bring on the bad cop! I can handle them."

"Oh I'm sure you can." Callie says amused. "I wonder what my dad wrote in his letter?"

"Yeah, me too. Maybe you should ask him."

"Hmmm, maybe…Did I tell you today how much I love you?"

"I think so, but that doesn't mean I don't want to hear it again."

"In that case, I love you Arizona Robbins."

"I love you, too Calliope Torres." We share a kiss that's interrupted by a crying Noah. "Wait, maybe he'll stop on his own." Sure enough the baby monitor goes silent. "Good job, Noah." I whisper in praise.

"I think you jinxed it, babe." Callie says getting out the bed to go tend to Noah, who's wailing even louder now. A minute later, Sofia is crying too. She usually sleeps through the night, but she still has her moments. Being as exhausted as I am, a mother's job never stops so I pull myself out of bed to soothe my baby girl.

"Coming Sof, mommy's coming."

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **AN: I hope to have an update before the New Year, but if not have a happy New Year. Hopefully there will be happy Calzona times on Grey's in 2016!**


	66. Chapter 66

I don't own anything…all credit goes ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Sixty-Six

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Arizona POV

"Babe, Teddy and her friends are here!" Callie calls from behind the bathroom door.

"Okay, just give me a minute. I'm almost ready!" I call right back. Tonight is Teddy's bachelorette party and I think she and her friends might enjoy what I have planned. This is my first time doing something like this so I'm kind of excited and anxious. Teddy is a pretty simple girl; she just wanted a party bus, games, drinks, and strippers. All the cliché stuff, but it's her last wish before she becomes a married woman so it's the least I can do. I'm sure Henry and his baseball friends are up to something too.

"Can I see what you're wearing?" Callie asks peaking the door open. "Or I guess not wearing." She states coming into the bathroom fully. Dressed in my undergarments with a robe to cover up, I'm a little behind schedule. My hair took longer then I expected, I couldn't decide how I wanted to wear it but I settled on wearing it down with wavy curls. My make up is fairly simple, smoky black eyes with some light blush on my cheeks.

"Are you ready, the girls seem pretty excited downstairs?"

"Just have to put on my dress and shoes and I'll be all set."

"Okay, they're playing with Sof and Noah right now so I think they will be occupied for at least ten minutes. Teddy said the bus is on it's way too."

"Good, first is dinner." I say turning around to face my wife. "What are you guys going to do tonight?"

"What we do every night, dinner, games, bath time, and since it's Friday we might go crazy and watch a movie." Callie says lightheartedly. "Although right now I'm more interested in what's going on under here." She says playing with the tie on my robe.

"Nothing you haven't seen before, Calliope." I say playfully swatting her hand away.

"Mmm, doesn't mean I don't want to see it again." My wife replies and opens my robe. "Damn, that's sexy Ari." She says looking over my body. Considering my dress for the evening, I'm only wearing a black strapless bra and a very thin and lacy piece of underwear….if you could even call it that.

"Stop giving me that look, Calliope. I have to be downstairs soon."

"Five minutes, just give me five minutes." She says placing an intense kiss right on my pink lips. "Don't leave, stay with me tonight." Callie hisses sexily in my ear.

"Baby, this has been planned for weeks." I state, trying to ignore her warms lips and soft hands on my skin.

"I know, but tonight seems like an easy night. Sof is already getting sleepy and once Noah gets his night bottle he'll be down for a few hours." She says leaning back to plead with me directly in my eyes, while her hands not so subtly travel down to my ass. "Let me make love to you tonight, Ari."

"Calliope you just can't say stuff like that when I'm about to head out." Of course I'd love to stay in with my wife tonight, but I can't just bail. Besides, I haven't had a true girls night out in a while. "I love you," Kiss. "I love you," Kiss. I love you." I say quickly, "But I have to go tonight. Now can you pass me my dress on the back of the door please." Pushing her hands away, she gives me a reluctant look, but passes me my dress anyway and helps me slip into it. "Zip me up, please?"

"Of course." She says complying. "It's a hot dress, babe. I'm not sure how I feel about you going out in this." Callie teases and furrows and eyebrow. "If I can't keep my hands off you, I'm damn sure others won't be able to either."

"It's good, right?" I ask, turning from left to right in the mirror to get a good look at myself. "I got it from the store the other day."

"It's a little short don't you think? I mean can you even breathe in it?"

"Barely, but it works. And it stops a mid-thigh, very respectable."

"I just wish I could keep all the handsy people away from you tonight. I trust you, it's the others I don't."

"Callie, we're going out to dinner and then a bar, nothing drastic." I reply, trying to simmer her down. While protective and jealous Calliope can be hot, it's completely unnecessary right now.

"Yeah, but you're going to Teasers, the most notorious male strip club in Seattle."

"In case you forgot, they offer nothing I'm interested in." I say turning around to face my wife again. "Besides, how many straight guys do you think are going to hit on me at a male strip club? Doesn't really seem like their scene."

"Oh but it is! There are always a few who hang out and try to pick up ladies. When you think about it, it's the perfect spot."

"Huh…I guess that is true. A pretty good male to female ratio. Regardless, it's only six of us, I'm sure we'll stick together. Now help me put my necklace on." I say passing her the shiny piece of jewelry.

"So are you coming back tonight, or spending the night with everyone?"

"I'll be back, I might be late and a little drunk, but I'll be back. Don't wait up."

"Okay, well be safe…all of you guys be safe."

"We will, mom." I mock.

"Hey! I'm just trying to look out for you guys. I don't want to get a call in the middle of the night and have to come bail you guys out."

"How crazy and wild do you think we're going to get? This isn't girls gone wild."

"I don't know, but your mom told me about an incident or two in college."

"Accidental butt dial…honest mistake." I know exactly what she's alluding to. My mom tells everyone about the time I mistakenly called her. Let's just say she found out a lot about me in the five-minute call.

"If you say so."

"Excuse meeee, I am a mother of two, married woman. I have values."

"I know, I know. Let's get downstairs, I'm not sure if they can handle our little munchkins much longer."

"Let me just put on my shoes and grab my purse. I'll meet you downstairs." After she exits the bathroom, I glance over myself one last time. "Damn Arizona, you do look good." I say confidently. "Calliope is right, I do have a nice ass."

"Perfect timing, the bus just pulled up outside." Teddy says greeting me in the living room with her others friends. "Ladies, Arizona…Arizona, ladies. She is in charge of tonight. She promised us a good time." After pleasantries are given, we all get ready to leave.

"Hopefully I won't disappoint."

"I'm sure you won't. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just say bye to the family. You guys can go load up in the bus." Dispersing to our respective areas, I find Callie in the kitchen holding Noah with one arm and stirring something on the stove top with the other. "I'm heading out, babe."

"Okay, well have fun. I hope you guys have a good time." Giving Noah and Callie each a kiss, I round the kitchen island and give Sofia a kiss too.

"Be good for mama. I'll see you later. I love you."

"Wuv you too, mommy." Sof says continuing her drawing. Next I'm out the house boarding the bus.

"Good evening, miss. I'm David. I'll be your driver this evening." He says tipping his hat towards me.

"I'm Arizona, lead woman in charge tonight. Our first stop is the steak house downtown on Thirty-forth Street."

"Very well, we'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Thanks." Stepping back further into the bus, plush, leather seats line the sides of the bus with a wooden floor in the middle. Bright lights in crazy designs and colors cover the ceiling.

"What's in the bag, Robbins?" Teddy asks passing me a glass of champagne, and acknowledging my small duffle bag.

"Stuff for tonight. Let's make a toast." I suggest holding up my glass. Everyone follow suit in lifting their drink. "A toast to Teddy's last night as a free woman! May tonight be filed with laughter, fun, friends, and memories…depending on how much alcohol we drink. To Teddy, the bride!"

"The bride!" We all cheer. The bus ride to the restaurant is filled with laughter and chit chat. Mostly just getting to know one another. Teddy's friends are really cool people, and I'm sure we will all have a good time tonight.

"First stop, ladies!" David calls out.

"Thanks! Okay, before we go in you have to put this on." Digging into my bag I pull out a "Bride to Be" silver sash followed by small "bachelorette party" pins for the rest of the ladies.

"Two for two, Robbins! Party bus and cheesy bachelorette gear. I'm loving it already."

"Good! Now let's eat!" Walking off the bus first, I ask for the reservation I made last week. We are quickly led to a private dining room. Already a little buzzed from the few glasses of champagne in the ride over, I alternate between martinis and sparkling water at dinner trying to pace myself. Instead of each of us ordering individually I asked the chef to bring us a small dish of everything so we could sample it all. Safe to say by the end of the dinner we were thoroughly fed.

"Is there a nap scheduled for tonight, I'm stuffed and could use a fifteen minute snooze." Teddy says throwing her napkin on the table in defeat.

"Come on, Teds. I know you're not quitting on us now." Lauren, a childhood friend of Teddy says. "It's barely nine o'clock. You're wedding isn't even until tomorrow evening."

"Good thing I planned a night wedding. I don't think I'd be awake in the morning."

"Good news, the bar is across town so we have a little drive over to it. Bad news, I'm not letting you fall asleep on us." I say passing her a shot. "Drink this, wake up! Get some energy in you! I think you'll be very pleased with part two of tonight." Throwing her a wink, I motion for the waiter to pass me the check. After a quick pit stop in the bathroom we go back outside to our waiting bus.

"Where to next?"

"Teasers…it's over on—"

"I know, ma'am. This isn't my first bachelorette party." David says coolly. "Be there within the hour."

"Thank you, David….Gift time!"

"Ooohhh, I love gifts!" Teddy says giddy. "What you got for me, Arizona?" Opening my bag, I pass her a small, rectangular box. "Is it handcuffs?" She questions shaking the box.

"Uhh, nooo. Just open and look!"

"How sweet….a couples massage." My fellow blonde says opening her card.

"And…look under the tissue paper." Throwing the red paper to the side she picks up the delicate piece of intimate clothing I picked up from the store a few days ago. Some of the girls whistle once they realize what it is.

"The small box tricked me, but I see what you did. Clever, Robbins. I might just wear this on the honeymoon." She says examining the lace, red thong I bought for her. The lady at the store said it was a popular bride to be gift, and as much as I love Teddy I wasn't trying to shop for her intimates so I went with the suggestion.

"I have something similar, Calliope is a big fan."

"Oh, I'm sure she is…okay, okay. Let's see what else I got." Each girl passes her a gift. We open them, talk about them, and drink some more. Teddy got a combination of lingerie, sex toys, body lotions, and other goodies. We put on some music and continue just to enjoy the night.

"Ten minutes out, ladies!" David warns us.

"Never thought I'd see the day where Arizona Robbins goes to a male strip club." Teddy jokes.

"The things we do for friendship…anyway, I have another gift for you all." Going into my duffle bag once more I pass each lady an envelope.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Hell yeah it is! Each girl has five hundred dollars in fives. Do as you please with it!" I say with a slight slur. I'm passed the tipsy stage, but not full on drunk. I do want to try and remember as much as I can about tonight. Plus going home plastered isn't something I'm trying to do.

"Arizona, this is a lot of money." Teddy says pulling me down next to her. "We could've easily split five hundred dollars."

"Well where's the fun in that?!"

"Are you drunk already? It's okay if you are, I'm right there with ya. "

"I'm on my way…you wanna know a secret?" I ask snickering like a schoolgirl.

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway…"

"I'm the T in T Hotels."

"What?"

"I'm the _T_ in T H-hotels." I echo giggling.

"I heard you the first time, what does that mean?"

"T stands for Torres, I'm Ari-Arizona Robbins-Torres." I say whispering in her ear. "Callie is a multi-millionaire…trust fund baby. Her family owns the hotels."

"Shut-up! No way!" She gasps in disbelief.

"Way!"

"So you're like rich?" I just shrug my shoulders in confirmation. "I knew it! I mean I know she's a doctor and we're teachers, but I felt there was more to the story. I thought you won the lottery or something. I guess that explains your massive engagement ring….and the outrageous wedding…it's all starting to make sense. Geez I'm slow. I've been able to piece that together."

"Mhmm..so five hundred bucks each isn't a problem. Enjoy it!"

"If you say so!"

"We have arrived!" David informs us.

"Stripper time!" I shout enthusiastically. Everyone cheers and we hop off the bus, a little wobbly, but we manage. Walking inside the bar, it's practically filled with ladies. Muscular men in tight boy shorts act as servers and loud music is blasting through the club.

"I think I found the table!" Lauren says pulling us through the crowd. "Front and center. Nice." Two tables are pulled together with the place card "Altman Party" planted in the middle.

"I'll get some shots!" Walking over the bar, a handsome young man asks for my order. Ordering a round of tequila for the table, I wait as he gets them together.

"Can I buy you a drink, pretty lady?" A -middle aged man in a suit asks coming up right next to me.

"I'm good, thanks." I say dismissively, but of course that doesn't work.

"Aw, come on. Just one."

"I'm not sure how my wife would feel about that. She warned me about men like you." I play. Naturally his eyes go wide at the revelation.

"Seriously? You're too hot to be gay." Not the first time I've heard that before.

"Well I am! In fact, I'm married with two kids at home!" I yell over the loud music.

"It can be our secret," He winks. "I can show you have a real man does things."

"Oh, is that so? Well a real man would stop perusing a woman when she already said no."

"I didn't mean anything by it…I'm just saying we could have a good time."

"Buddy! The lady said no." The bartender says placing my drinks on the bar. "It's ladies night, get out of here." Mouthing a silent thank you to him, I pick up my tray ready to walk away, but this persistent man stops me.

"Your wife could come too. I'd be down." He whispers leaning into me, alcohol evident on his breath. "I'm sure she can't make you orgasm like a man can."

"See that's where you're wrong. She can make me orgasm four times in twenty minutes." I quip right back.

"Alright asshole, you're out!" The bartender says, and motions for two security guards to throw him out.

"Now if you'll excuse, I'd really like to get back to my friends." Making my way back to the table, the ladies wasted no time in summoning over a male dancer. Taking a seat, I throw back a shot and watch as ladies all over the club hoot and holler at the dancers. I guarantee about half the women in here tonight are in stable relationships, but it seems like everyone is acting like their single. I understand the thrill of it all. Bulky men in little clothing, gyrating and grinding all over you. Dancing to a combination of pop, hip-hop, and r&b tunes. If it were ladies, I might be interested, but I'm just here to make sure Teddy is having a good time.

"Hi, what's your name?" A young man, fit with a six-pack, asks standing directly in front.

"Arizona."

"Hi Arizona, I'm Todd." He says taking my hands and rubbing them over his chest. I look to Teddy and the other girls and they are laughing. Clearly they find this funny, I just feel bad for Todd. Nothing he can say or do will work on me.

"Is this your first time here?" He inquires, moving in small circles over my lap.

"Uhh yeah..it-it is."

"Cool, just sit back and relax. Let me do all the work." Only five seconds go by before I can't take it anymore. Its just sooo awkward.

"Todd, I'm sure you're a nice guy and really good at your job, but I'm just here for a friends party." A sad look comes over his face, so I hastily dig out some money and place it in his little shorts. "It's not you, it's me. Okay, I know how that sounds, but I'm just not interested. I prefer woman." I say, which helps soften his face, "But you're very attractive!" I quickly follow. Nodding in understanding he walks away to his next customer.

"Hey, he was hot! Why'd you do that?!" Teddy questions.

"I think you know why."

 _"LADIES! THE SHOW WILL START IN FIFTEEN MINUTES! GET THOSE SINGLES READY!"_ The DJ calls over the microphone.

"This is like Magic Mike coming to life!" A friend of Teddy yelps.

"Tell me about it!"

"Oh my gosh, he's wearing a gold thong! You can basically see everything!" Glancing over, Teddy smiles and snickers at the man I'm talking about.

"Don't tell me you've never seen a penis before."

"Not in person, no. I obviously know what they look like from sex ed in school and stuff, but I knew from an early age I liked women. Their bodies, personalities, everything! Women have vaginas. I like vaginas…especially Callie's if you know what I mean." I say nudging her. "I've most definitely never seen one so exposed like that. It leaves little to the imagination."

"I think that's kinda the point. So you've never…"

"Nope! I don't need to see one to know I won't like it. The only penis I've come in contact with is my son's when I change his diaper, it's bath time, or something to that effect." I state firmly, albeit eight-five percent drunk. "That's enough for me!"

"Well then, I guess that just more for us! Right ladies!?" The other girls at the table are too distracted, so Teddy just throws back another shot. "So are you gonna spend that cash or not?"

"Oh, I'll spend it. I can most definitely make it rain!" I flaunt, waving a few dollars around.

"Oh gosh, Arizona. Please don't ever say that again. I think it's time you switch over to water." Strobe lights flash all around and the music stops.

 _LADIES, IT'S ABOUT THAT TIME! WE'VE GOT SOME DANCERS FOR YOU! TONIGHT WE HAVE TWO BACHERLEROTTE PARTIES IN THE CLUB TONIGHT. FIRST UP, TEDDY ALTMAN! PLEASE COME TO CENTER STAGE!_ The DJ announces.

"You didn't Arizona!"

"You bet you ass I did! Get up there!"

"Ted-dy, Ted-dy, Ted-dy!" Everyone cheers. Pushing the bride along, she hops up on the stage and sits on the chair. A young man passes her a blindfold to cover her eyes, making her cheeks blush tomato red.

"Someone needs to record this!" A member of our party shouts.

"I got it, I got it!" I say digging throw my small purse for my phone. Getting the camera ready, a spotlight is lit over Teddy and some saucy tune begins to play. Everyone cheers as a shirtless man dressed in tight, white baseball pants, a backwards hat, and black eye grease under his eyes stalks the stage. Teddy is grinning with anticipation as only the music and sounds of the crowd lead her on. He starts his routine, dancing and humping over Teddy as she fumbles with her hands wondering where to place them. Bills are thrown at the stage, and soon the blindfold comes off making her grin even harder once she realizes the outfit the dancer has on. By the time the song ends, Teddy stuffs some money into the mans pants and pats him on the ass. We all clap and shout as Teddy joins us again at the table.

"Got it all on tape, baby!" I shout over the noise. "How was it?"

"I'll tell ya when I stop replaying it in my mind." A waiter brings over some more drinks and we watch as the next woman gets on stage and enjoys her own lap dance. After another few routines, a group of dancers come back on the stage for one final dance.

"The one on the edge is hot!" Someone points out.

"I don't know, the one in the middle is making feel all tingling inside…" Comes another woman.

"Arizona, check out the guy on the far right." Teddy says pointing to a certain individual. Squinting through my hazy eyes, I notice something familiar. "Doesn't he look like…no, there's no possible way." My fellow blonde says shaking her head.

"I think we've just had a lot to drink, after a while all guys start to look same."

"True, but I'm like ninety-five percent certain that's him."

 _PLEASE GIVE IT UP FOR OUR NEWEST DANCER, TIGHT-ASS TREVOR!_ That was all the confirmation Teddy and I needed. Trevor rips off his pants leaving him in only a thong that makes everyone in the place go wild.

"Oh my fucking god, that's Trevor." I cover my hands with my face, only peaking through my fingers to catch a glimpse of the young teacher.

"I knew! I totally called that! I knew he was too nice; it's always the extra nice ones you gotta watch out for! I thought he was a serial killer or something; this is much, much better. Show me that ass, Trevor!" The bride to be yells, flinging money at the stage.

"Teddy, sit down!" I screech, yanking my friend back into her seat. "Don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact!"

"It's kinda hard not to when he's moving that body around like that."

"I don't get it, what's the problem?" Lauren asks, keeping one eye on Trevor and the other on us. "He can dance!"

"He works with us. Just started this week." Teddy answers.

"Damn, I wish I had teachers like him when I was in school. I'd never miss a class, extra credit? Yes please!"

"It's those eyes, man. I can't stop looking at them." Teddy comments. A minute later the dance is over and for now I don't think Trevor recognized us, he seemed too caught up in the environment to really pick out individual people in the crowd. I'm not going to mention anything unless he does, and I'm really hoping he doesn't. I've seen way more of him then I'd ever imagine.

"He did say he had a side job to earn extra money."

"More like a side stripper hustle. Thanks for tonight, Arizona. I really mean it. I'm drunk enough that I could kiss you, but I won't. I don't want Callie coming after me with her bone crushing hands."

"Actually her hands are very soft, but I understand. Thanks though, I'll take it as a compliment."

"It's t-totally a compliment," She stammers. "There are very few women I'd admit to wanting to kiss."

"On that note, let me settle the tab and we can head out." After the bill is paid, we all stumble back into the bus. Needing something to try and even out all the drinks we've had, we stop at McDonald's for French fries and McFlurry's. The ride back to the house is filled with conversation about the night and re-watching Teddy's lap dance on my phone. It's close to four in the morning when we reach my street.

"Arizona, I expect to see you tomorrow for brunch. Then you have to help me fit into my dress."

"I'll be there, come hell or high water! Ladies, I'll see you later!" I wave goodbye. "Thanks, David."

"My pleasure, ma'am. Get inside safely." Taking off my heels so I don't fall over myself, I walk up to the front door and fish out my key. After a couple of tries, I finally get the door open and tiptoe up the stairs. The television glare from our bedrooms alerts me that Callie fell asleep with the television on, or she's awake.

"There's my party girl." My wife greets me with a glass of water and a couple of pills to reduce my morning hangover, that I rapidly down.

"Cali-Calliope, you're awake?" I ask pleasantly surprised.

"I was up with Noah a few minutes ago and had trouble going back to sleep, and I heard the bus pull up outside." She says taking my purse and shoes from me. "Did you have fun?"

"I did! But I missed you so much, baby." I husk, smothering her in a big kiss. My momentum pushes us back to the bed, where I fall on top of her. "Oopsies." I cackle out.

"Babe, how many drinks have you had?"

"Five…seven…seven plus five. I don't know. But for the last hour I was drinking water." Standing up, I discard my clothing, with some help from my wife and jump back on the bed straddling her naked. "Calliope Torres, you are mine!"

"I am, am I?" She probes sitting up on the elbows, raising her signature eyebrow.

"Damn skippy! No one else can have you! Some guy tried to hit on me, but I said no way! I have a wife and only she can make me orgasm four times in twenty minutes!"

"Mhmm, that was a good night."

"Indeed it was! How about we re-create it right now." I say leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss. I don't waste any time slipping my tongue into her warm mouth and kissing her more intensely. Her soft hands travel down my back and cup my ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. Our tongues twirl against each others as she slowly leans us forward in an upright position.

"Ari, you have a busy day tomorrow…actually in a couple of hours. We both do."

"And…"

"And, we should stop this before it goes any further."

"But I want it to go further…much, much further." I confess, kissing her again.

"Babe you're drunk."

"Correction, extremely tipsy! You know… you've been putting off sex lately, even after the health situation." I say standing up and grabbing a blanket to cover me up. "I'm starting to take it personal. Is it me? I mean I know I still have some baby weight to lose, but I'm trying. I'm really trying. Or is it the stretch marks? Or are you just not attractive to me anymore? Is it becau—"

"Gosh no, Arizona! It's none of that!" She says, swiftly standing up to comfort me. "You're beautiful and I love you. Are you kidding me? You're like the sexiest women alive! I love having sex with you. I thought that was clear. I tried to get you to stay in tonight just so I could show you how much I love you."

"I thought we were good."

"We are good! We're great! It's just last time we had sex drunk you threw up, and then I threw up because I saw you throw up."

"Oh yeah…that was really gross. And smelly." I say remembering that night. We both had one too many, and were barely ten minutes into it before I tossed myself over the side of the bed, missing the trashcan by an inch. The mood was officially killed after that.

"Exactly…just thought we'd save ourselves the clean up."

"Okay…I believe you. I'm all over the place right now. One minute I'm horny, the next I'm emotional. This is why I don't like to drink! My mood is all over the place. Either way, next time you can't deny me the goods!"

"The goods?"

"You know what I mean! When I initiate it I want it!"

"Oohh, bossy Ari. I think I like it." My wife says flirtatiously.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm sleepy." I say walking over to my side of the bed.

"Uh, babe you want some pajamas?"

"No, I think I'll sleep naked tonight. Let it all air out."

"You're ridiculous and I love you."

"I know! It's cause I'm awesome." I smirk.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **AN: I know I did back-to-back Arizona POV chapters; I just wanted to get the party in her POV. I'll to Callie's POV next. I'm positive this is my last chapter before the New Year, but I'll be back! Happy early 2016!**


	67. Chapter 67

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Sixty-Seven

Callie's POV

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Shuffling through the front door of my house, I throw my bag, keys, and jacket on the nearby chair. It feels like forever since I've been home, the first thing I want is a hot shower. I haven't seen my family in a day in a half because just as I was ending my Friday shift, we got hit with a multiple vehicle accident that left dozens of people injured. Arizona came and picked up the kids and took them home. So Friday turned into Saturday morning, and Saturday morning turned into late afternoon. I don't think I've sat in one place for longer then twenty minutes. It's the life of a surgeon and I have no regrets about it, it's what I love to do, but that doesn't mean it's easy on the body.

Noticing the first floor quiet and dark, except for usual lamp that stays on throughout the day, I take my chances upstairs to find the family. Peaking in Sofia's room, I see the ground is covered in toys, crayons, markers, and basically every plaything she owns. When I see her asleep in her crib, I'm not surprised. She's probably worn out from all her playing. Moving on to Noah's room, which is relatively cleaner, he isn't in his crib so I'm assuming he's with Arizona in our room.

"Ooo, look Noah, mama is finally home." Arizona coos to our son, who is decked out in a white onesie with small turtles on it and matching green shocks, and is currently being nursed by my wife. "We were about to send out the search party soon if we didn't hear anything from her." She continues to whisper.

"I texted you." I respond defensively, sliding onto the bed carefully trying not to disturb Noah. My body internally jumps for joy when I settled into the comfort of my mattress.

"Mama did text us, but that was close to seven hours ago." She pretends that she's still talking to Noah, but I know that was a subtle jab at me. I'll take it though.

"I'm sorry, I was busy. I don't think I've eaten for ten hours." I say turning to my wife, and giving Noah a kiss on his head.

"I know we just missed you that's all. I could cook you something if you'd like. Or we could order pizza?" She offers.

"How about we go out to eat. A nice little family outing?" I suggest. We haven't done that in a while, mostly because we're both busy during the week and we usually spend the weekends relaxing and just chilling around the house or running a few errands. But it'd be something different.

"Are you sure? You seem really tired."

"I am, but I can take a shower and that'll wake me up. I feel bad that I left you here with both of them for half the weekend." I confess.

"Well don't feel bad. It' your job, things come up. Besides, they are my kids so I love spending time with them."

I know, but when it's one of us, and two of them sometimes it's a little overwhelming."

"Oh I know. When I was giving Noah a bath earlier Sofia was jealous so she took off her clothes begging for a bath too. Once Noah was down, I gave Sof a bath, but she had an accident in the bathtub so we moved to our bathroom, hence the bath toys in ours." My wife says nodding to our bathroom. "Then I had to go clean up Sof's bathroom, all the while she started taking out all the toys in her room. This was all before lunch mind you."

"Seems like a busy day."

"It was, but I loved every minute of it." Arizona says with a smile. She passes me Noah, so I can get some cuddles and help burp him. "But like I was saying, are you sure about going out for dinner?"

"Yeah, I mean nothing fancy, but I could go a for a cheeseburger and fries."

"That does sound good. By the way, did you take your meds today? Because I saw them on the counter when I was making breakfast, but you weren't here to take them."

"I did, I have a few in a little plastic bag for days like today and over night shifts."

"Good, because I was contemplating driving over to the hospital to drop them off."

"It's not that serious, Arizona." I state casually, holding Noah up against my chest and tapping his back lightly.

"It is that serious, Calliope." She counters strongly. "It's your health and you have to take them everyday. I promised myself that I wouldn't watch everything you eat, or count how many pills you have left to make sure you're taking them each day, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to look out for you. I rather drive fifteen minutes to drop of some pills then get a phone call in a month saying that you collapsed or something." Arizona finishes with a rocky voice. It's become an unspoken agreement that we don't talk about my health issues unless there's a serious need to. I promised Arizona that I would take my medication and start becoming more conscious of my daily habits. Besides that we don't really talk about it, that being said I know she thinks about it and is still concerned. I am too, but I can't think about it all the time because I'll drive myself crazy with all the 'what-ifs?' scenarios.

"Okay, okay…" I say, trying not to rile her up. "I did take my meds, and I appreciate you looking out for me." Once I hear Noah's burp, I place him down on the bed and start tickling his belly that gets a toothless smile, and animated legs and arms flailing around. "What do you say, Noah? Wanna go out to eat? Show everyone in the restaurant how adorable you are?"

"Yes I do!" Arizona answers for him in a baby voice. "Babe, go take your shower so we can head out. It does take us a while to get loaded up in the car. I'll get Sof up and start getting her ready."

"Okay." I blow a kiss on Noah's belly making him wiggle and smile once more then hop off the bed and heads into the bathroom, giving my wife a kiss in the process. Once the shower is hot enough, I strip off my clothes and step inside the glass-encased shower. I let the steam and water wipe away the past hours of being at the hospital. My body wash fills the bathroom with a fruity smell, much like my shampoo, and within fifteen minutes I feel refreshed, cleaned, and ready for a night out with the family. I change into a causal outfit consisting of jeans, a blouse, and comfy flats. Arizona and I switch out, me handling the kids and she replacing her lounge clothes for something more appropriate. Within an hour we are all packed into Arizona's car and on our way to one of our favorite diners.

"So any update on the Trevor front?" When my wife told me about one of her fellow teachers working at the strip club I didn't believe it, but then I found the whole situation very comical.

"No, I've spoken to him obviously, but I don't think he knows I was there. It's not just something you bring up in the teacher's lounge, like 'Hey, I saw you dancing at Teasers, wanna talk about it?' Quite frankly, I'm just trying to forget about it."

"I thought you did considering your hangover the next morning." I tease from the passenger seat.

"It wasn't that bad, just took me a few hours to fully wake up."

"Mhmm…if you say so." I smirk.

"A hangover?" Sofia pipes up from the back.

"It's no fun." I say turning around to look at my daughter. "Its very bad, right mommy?"

"Mama's right Sof. Hangover is bad." She says glancing in the rearview mirror.

"Hangover…bad." Sof grumbles that makes my wife and I chuckle.

"Hey, so your birthday is coming up, what do you want to do for it?" Arizona asks placing a hand on my thigh.

"Uh I think I'm working. Nothing big." I answer honestly. I have almost everything I could ever want. I'm not one for big, expensive gifts.

"Coming from the girl who wanted to make my birthday a huge deal, you must want to do something."

"Unlike you, babe I actually acknowledge my birthday, I just don't need a grand party or something. Really just a nice dinner with the family is all I want."

"What about the play that you said was coming in town? You like the stuff, right? I could try and get tickets."

"I'm pretty sure it's sold out, besides we have to get a babysitter and I'm running out of surgeries to trade Lexie for."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we just asked."

"I know, but we use her a lot. She does have a social life."

"You mean calling and texting Mark every spare second?" She sneers, continuing our drive to the diner.

"Yeah…and I don't know. Other stuff. I feel like once the kids go sleep Meredith would raid the alcohol cabinet, and I don't trust Karev alone with them."

"What about Kep—"

"No! I love the girl, but no. It doesn't even matter because we don't have tickets. It's really no big deal. A cake, some ice-cream, and maybe a nice soak in the bath with you are all I want."

"Hmmm…if you say so." Pulling into the parking lot a few minutes later, I grab the diaper bag and Sofia, while Arizona handles Noah. We are quickly seated at a booth with complimentary water glasses placed in front of us, and a kid's cup for Sofia.

"I already know what I'm getting. A juicy cheeseburger and fries." I state confidently and putting down the menu after giving it a quick read through.

"I think I'll go with the house chili and cornbread….and maybe some ice tea." She says putting down her menu as well and balancing Noah on her lap. "Sof, what do you want to eat?"

"Nuggies, pwease!" She says coloring on her child's menu, clearly preoccupied. "And milk."

"Chicken nuggets and milk it is. That was pretty quick."

"I think we're all just hungry." Arizona affirms putting some colorful blocks on the table for Noah to play with. He's at the stage where he starts grabbing at anything in front of him. His blue eyes light up when he grabs something successfully, most times throwing it down again and repeating his actions. After placing our orders with the waiter, I take a look around the diner. It's mostly young couples and young families of four or five.

"Babe, is this what are life has come to? Going out to eat on Saturday becoming the most exciting thing that happens all week?" I whisper in a hush tone.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Like look at the other people here, the place is mostly filled with young families." Chancing a look around the restaurant, she comes to her own conclusion.

"Oh Calliope, maybe it's just a coincidence. It's Saturday, lots of people go out. Families, single people, couples, friends."

"I know, but are we _those_ people?"

"What are _those_ people?" She questions with a laugh, while keeping Noah busy.

"I don't know…like a family of four eating at a diner on a Saturday night, only to go home, put the kids to bed and catch up on our DVR or something, and repeat next week?"

"Uhh…I doubt everyone is going to do that, but I see your point. Is anything wrong with that?"

"No, not at all. I just didn't think we were there yet."

"Calliope, I feel like you're making this all up in your head. Are you bored?"

"No, not bored. It's just interesting to me." I shrug. I've always imagined what my life would be like when I was younger. A wife and two kids right now is not something I pictured, but I wouldn't change a thing.

"Soon we'll have dance recitals, sleepovers, basketball games, school dances, and other stuff to do. I mean if you look at all the families it's mostly couple with small kids like us. There is limited stuff for us to do. Can't really go the movies with a almost four month old and two year old."

"True…it' just something I noticed." We talk for a few more minutes and try to engage Sof into the conversation. Once our meals arrive, I volunteer to hold Noah letting Arizona eat. I've pretty much mastered the eating with one hand, holding a baby in the other eating technique. The rest of the evening went as envisioned, after we finished our meal we paid and went home. It was a successful outing in that we didn't have a meltdown or cranky outburst from Sofia, and Noah was surprisingly calm the entire night. Noah went down easily and we played with Sof some more in her room. She soon succumbed to sleep, and I shortly followed. I was only able to stay up for half an episode of some new show Arizona started on Netflix.

The usual sounds of a few birds chirping on a Sunday morning, the sunlight streaming through the windows, and a car or two passing by outside hardly compare to the sights and sounds currently on display in the bedroom this morning. What started out as flirtatious kisses, easy banter, and light caresses in bed soon turned into heated make-out sessions and naked body-to-body contact. After clothes were fully removed my wife moved on top of me, nestled between my legs, and abruptly entered me with two fingers, albeit at ease considering how wet and ready I was. Breathless pants, declarations of love, and the sounds and smell of lovemaking fill the bedroom as Arizona continues to work magic with her fingers inside me. My hands and nails claw at her back, bringing us closer together and probably leaving a few marks, as she pushes herself deeper inside of me before drawing out her fingers almost to the edge and pushing herself back in, curling her fingers at the process.

"Oh yess, Ari…keep going, baby." I pant out as I close my eyes in pleasure, savoring the feeling of her working inside of me. Our bodies move in steady rhythm as she continues her thrusts and rubs her palm over my clit, sending shocks of pleasure through my body.

"Open your eyes, baby. Let me see you." Submitting to her request, I open my eyes and am met with dark, lustful blue eyes staring down at me. "God, Calliope you're so beautiful. You're all mine, and I love you. I could be inside of you all day. All damn day, baby." Wrapping my legs around her hips to hold her close, she starts to fasten her thrusts and hits a new spot in the process.

"Right there, Ari…right fucking there…oh my god!" I yelp when she hits my sweet spot. She may seem wholesome and bubby on the outside, but she knows exactly what she's doing to me right now. I like it that way though because only I can experience something so intimate with her. I know she's been with multiple women, more then I would like to think about, but what she's doing to me is something only we share. I've never been as sexually satisfied with anyone else then I am with Arizona, but more then sexually I'm just as emotionally connected, if not more, with Arizona. God forbid something happen, I don't think I could fully give myself to another person. As corny as it sounds, it seems as if we were made for each other.

"You like that, baby? I love giving it to you, Calliope." She burrows her head in the crook of my neck and bites at my skin while finding extra momentum to put behind her movements. Faster, harder, and deeper finger actions…and a few scissoring motions bring me to the edge. She swallows my moans with a wet, sloppy kiss as she continues to milk my orgasm while I come down from my high. My legs fall limp at her sides and I sigh at the loss of her fingers when she pulls them out slowly. Snaking her hand up between our bodies, she places the two fingers that we just inside me that are still covered in my arousal between our faces. With a sexy grin, she sucks her fingers clean making me groan at the sight.

"I love tasting you, Calliope…I just can't get enough." Her hand slides back down to my wet core and gathers more of my wetness on her fingers and repeats what she just did. "Mmmm…you need to taste yourself, Calliope." She grabs my face with two hands and forces her tongue into my mouth. I suck my juices off her tongue, as it continues to whirl around my mouth. My wife grinds her hips against mine before settling herself on left thigh. I immediately feel her slick, warm moisture on me and I grip her hips with my hands and she rocks herself against me aggressively. Her head falls back and her mouth hangs open as she brings herself to more and more pleasure. This was a very popular position when she was pregnant, and helped when her belly started to get in the way. There were numerous times when she would drag me into a room, sit on me and get herself off. Usually I'd say a few things, kiss and touch her in a few places and then ten minutes later it'd be over and she would go about her business like nothing happened. Of course I didn't mind, it was like my own private show watching her and I was just happy to help out.

Her full breasts bounce in front of me, turning me on with each passing second. I quickly sit up and suck a pert, pink nipple in my mouth and bring one hand to her front and massage her clit in circles. "Callie, I—Oh god…fuck baby." Releasing her nipple with a pop, I blow cool air over it and flick it a few more times before dragging my tongue across her chest to the other breasts and repeat my actions. A minute or two later she collapses against my body, completely out of breath. The cool air hits our wet, naked bodies and I pull a sheet up to cover our lower halves. Moving over to cuddle with her, I scoot down in the bed rest my head on her chest and she begins to aimlessly play in my hair as I draw patterns on her stomach. Our legs intertwine together under the sheet.

"Do you know what today is?" She asks after a few beats of silence pass.

"I know…do you?"

"Of course I know, Calliope I asked you!" She chuckles. "It's the day I became your wife."

"I love when you call me that. It makes me all tingly inside…I still get flutters."

"Me too. Everything about you gives me flutters."

"You know it was also the day you told me you were pregnant. I didn't think the day could get any better, but it did."

"I was nervous to tell you. I was freaking out a little myself."

"Why?"

"I don't know…I think it's just a natural reaction. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how. I think a part of me was scared that if I told you we'd be so happy, but if something went bad I would feel awful for getting your—our hopes up." Hearing her confess that saddens me a little. I wouldn't want her to feel that way at all. Getting pregnant is different for every woman, sometimes it easy and other times it's not, but at the end of the day I knew that if anything happened it wouldn't be Arizona's fault. It's biology…it's life. "I just didn't want to disappoint."

"You couldn't disappoint me, babe." I state truthfully, and placing a few kisses on her stomach.

"Deep down I know that, but it doesn't make it any easier. I mean you'd just got out the hospital a couple weeks earlier, then we got married at court, and next a baby. It was a lot."

"But they were all good things…and we've moved out our own pace from the very beginning. I mean we did move into a house together after like five months of dating. Some would say that's crazy."

"I know, but I never doubted us. One day while you were sleeping, you rolled over and I saw the scar you had from the surgery. It took me back to those days at the hospital with you. I briefly thought that if I lost you, how would I survive? I know I don't _need_ you to survive, I'm strong and capable…I'm a Robbins," She jokes, "But I didn't want to live without you. I didn't want to raise Sofia or our next baby without you. I was scared, Calliope. I didn't want to be alone."

"You wouldn't have been alone. You'd have Aria and my dad…Mark. Plus your side of the family. And even if I wasn't physically there, I'd like to think I would be with you guys in spirit everyday. It doesn't matter anymore because I'm here." I lean up to give her a small kiss that makes both of us smile. "And we just had sex and it was amazing." I state, trying to lighten the mood.

"That is was, Calliope. What was it like when you found out about Sof?"

"Oh gosh…I think I knew before I took the test. I didn't want to believe it. I was upset at myself for being careless. When I told Mark he was obviously surprised. We just sat in silence for a few minutes and then he smiled his cheesy grin and got really excited. It made me a feel good that he wasn't mad or upset. I started making a mental checklist of everything that needed to be taken care of. It wasn't how I wanted to start my career at Seattle Grace, but we managed."

"As weird as it sounds, I'm happy you were careless. I mean I'm not happy about the Mark thing because your body is for my eyes only, but we got Sof out of it and I love that little girl to pieces. She's my baby."

"She is…although I think she doesn't acknowledge herself a baby anymore because of Noah. He's the baby of the house now."

"Well she can think that, but they are both my babies." My wife states, leaving no room for argument. "So I got us a gift for our one year anniversary."

"You did?" I ask sitting up. "That's good because I got you something too." I hop of the bed and walk over to our dresses and dig out an envelope.

"I'm liking the view, Mrs. Robbins-Torres!" I shake my ass a little and she whistles, making us both fall out in laughter. Back in bed I pass her the envelope and she leisurely opens its.

"I planned on giving it to you later, but now works too."

"Hmm…" She mumbles, are she scans her eyes over the paper inside. "A certificate to take couple and family photos. I love it!"

"You do?" I ask uncertain.

"Of course I do! Why didn't we do this before?"

"I don't know, but I thought it would be cute. I've seen black and white pictures of couples and families before and I thought we don't have any in our home. We can get the kids cute outfits and everything. Some single photos of the kids, then us, and then all of us. It'll be different from our wedding pictures."

"I love it, Calliope. I really do! Thanks, baby." She says wrapping me up in a hug. "I don't have an actual gift to give. I just planned it out."

"Okay."

"Christmas in Hawaii! I booked the family tickets to Hawaii! Now we can change the dates around depending on your schedule, but I want to take Sof and Noah to our house there. What do you think?"

"I'm thinking I need a new bathing suit! I love it. Are you sure you want to spend Noah's first Christmas away from your family?"

"I thought about that, and maybe we can invite them down for a few days. Your dad and Aria too are welcome. I'm working on getting some things set up with Sof and Noah's rooms, and renting a car so we don't have to rely on other people to take us around. It will also give us a chance to explore more on our time. A maybe a private chef can come for us one day."

"I see you've really been planning this. I think it's awesome. Might even be better then my gift."

"None of that." She says swatting my arm. "Each gift is special in their own right. Now come snuggle with me before the kids wake up." Opening her arms wide, I dive right in and settle us comfortably in bed. "You know, Noah is up to sleeping at least seven hours at night now. I'm sure he got his sleep habits from you."

"Us Torres kids love our sleep."

"Which is better, sleep or sex?"

"Easy, sleep."

"Calliope, you better change your answer in three seconds!" She snaps teasingly, while trying to pull away, but I don't let her.

"Ohhh you meant sex with you? Obviously that's better then sleep." I say kissing her cheek. "Gotta be specific, babe."

"Mhmm whatever." Arizona fake pouts. "Specific my ass."

"I was joking."

"I know, I know. Sometimes it fun to get you provoked because you try so hard to fix it."

"Well in that case, how about I show you how much I like sex better with you then sleeping?" I ask, pushing her back onto her back and climbing on top.

"Wait, wait, Calliope. Either we have ghost, or there's someone in the house." She says pointing behind me. "Our bedroom door just opened a little."

"What the—"

"Mama?" Sof sleepily calls out.

"Covers! We need covers!" Arizona whispers frantically, pushing me off her and wrapping our bodies in bed sheets.

"Sof, one second baby." I call out trying to get both of us covered up and situated. "Stay right there."

"Kay." She replies. I see the top of her head just over the edge of our bed.

"What is it, baby?" I reach my hands out and she crawls up onto my lap.

"I gotta go pee pee."

"You do? Well thanks for come telling us. You're a big girl now."

"Mhhmm." She says nodding her head up and down. "And I want pancakes."

"Well we can whip some up for you. Uh, how did you get out of your crib, Sof?"

"I dunno. Just did." She shrugs.

"She must've let the latch down herself and crawled out. She's been standing up in her crib a lot lately." Arizona says behind me. "Good morning, baby girl."

"Me no baby. NoNo baby now, mommy."

"Well we need to get that fixed or get her a child's bed." I quickly put that at the top of the things I need to do.

"Mommy, you nakey?" Sof asks observantly.

"I am…"

"Mama, you nakey too?"

"Uh-huh…" I have no clue where this is going, but I'll just follow Sof's lead.

"So…me be nakey too?"

"NO!" We shout in unison. "Mommy is going to watch you while I get my robe and help you go pee pee." Passing her off, I shuffle to the bathroom in my bed sheet and freshen up quickly. I step back into the bedroom briefly to get some new underwear and pajamas before taking Sof back into her bathroom and helping her use the toilet and letting my wife freshen up as well.

"So, how's it going?" I ask sitting against the wall in her bathroom as Sof's little legs dangle from the toilet.

"Pee pee come soon." She replies. A few seconds later, the wondrous sound of a two-year-old peeing fills the bathroom and Sofia grins clearly proud of herself. I help her wipe herself clean and wash her hands and she's off running to find Noah and Arizona. Following my daughter, I find the rest of my family in my son's room. Noah is alert on the changing table kicking his legs any which way while Arizona talks to him.

"How did it go?" She asks.

"It was a success!" I pick up a fresh Noah and kiss all over his face. "Alright, who wants pancake?!"

"Me!" Sof yells and takes off for the stairs. With Arizona right on her tail, I quickly grab her wrist and pull her back to me.

"Happy one year, babe."

"Happy one year, Calliope. I love you." We share a kiss to seal the deal and go off to make Sunday morning pancakes.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **AN: I'm thinking the story is going to end in next three or four chapters. I still have a few things to tie up, like Noah's ongoing adoption, and maybe see Tim or Aria again. Thanks for support, it means a lot!**


	68. Chapter 68

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Sixty-Eight

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **AN: FYI, both POV's in this chapter.**

Callie's POV

"Torres! I have a question?!" Alex Karev shouts coming up next to me at the nurse's station.

"No." I reply flatly without looking away from my tablet where I'm inputting some important information.

"Aw come on that's not fair. You don't even know what I'm going to ask you." He pleads in his typical whiney voice.

"Actually I do. You're one of the ten male doctors this week that has stopped and asked for tickets just because I'm working on a professional male athlete." Turning over my tablet to one of the nurses, I give Karev my direct attention. "Firstly, I find it extremely sexiest that you guys think I wouldn't want the tickets. What if I wanted to take my wife to the game? Huh, what then? I like sports, Arizona isn't a huge fan but that's not the point. I mean I am the women who operated on him, if anybody deserves the tickets its me."

"Well actually—"

"I'm not done." I state holding up a finger, stopping his interruption. "Secondly, he still a has another operation coming up, so I'm not completely done with him yet. So it's rude of you and your other male buddies to come scurrying up to me every time you see me in the hallway. At least let me get the man discharged first."

"Callie I—"

"And lastly, he offered me two tickets, but I declined. No tickets for anyone."

"You what!? Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because I didn't want them. My work speaks for itself. I mean there is a reason why the Chief gave me the case instead of my boss. We all know I'm the best ortho doctor here, we're just waiting on my boss to retire, become too unfit to operate, or pass away. Whatever happens first." I shrug.

"Damn, a little harsh don't you think."

"The guy is as old as a dinosaur. I love him, he's actually taught me a lot, but it's his time."

"Can't argue with you there. I'd thought you'd be head by now, but that wasn't what I was going to ask you."

"Oh? Well whatever it is, no."

"Torres, what the hell? At least give me a chance to ask."

"No because you always ask me dumb stuff." I point out.

"When it comes to work stuff I don't."

"Is this a work question?"

"No."

"Exactly, look I have to go pick up my kids. We have an important dinner to get to." I say walking towards the elevator to head up to daycare.

Today is my birthday and Arizona insisted on us being home for dinner. I told her that's all I wanted and she complied. No big gifts of parties. It worked out perfectly because I've been swamped this week working on Cameron, the football player. It's a big case and the Chief says it will bring good publicity to the hospital so I've been working nonstop all week. Not to mention the usual cases that come in every day. Most days Arizona has had to come and pick up the kids and I've been sleeping at the hospital. It's easier that way and it gives me time to teach the interns during the quiet night hours. In the mornings she drops the kids off and I get maybe five minutes of alone time with her before I'm paged or she has to go to work. It's been hectic week in the Robbins-Torres household, a busy two weeks if I'm be totally honest, but I promised I'd be home for an early dinner tonight because I have to turn right around and come back for a late surgery with Bailey.

"Kids! Exactly what I want to talk about. I need to borrow Sofia."

"I'm sorry, did you just ask to _borrow_ my child?" Clearly Alex has lost his mind.

"It would be for two hours tops. I told the girl I'm seeing that we could have a double date kind of thing. She's watching her nephew for a few days and with my crazy hours we barely get a chance to see each other, so I just thought if Sofia played with her nephew then me Sasha could have a chance to talk."

"Let me get this straight, you want to use _my_ child on _your_ double date so you and Saman—I'm sorry Sasha can have a chance to talk and do God knows what else?"

"It will be totally supervised I swear."

"You're outta your mind, Karev." All I can do is laugh at the absurdity of all this. Alex never fails to disappoint. One minute I think he's maturing and the next…well he's just regular Alex again. "I don't even know this Sasha chick, and from your track record you bring around some questionable girls." I say stepping onto the elevator that arrives with Karev right behind me. "The answer is no to multiple reasons I don't have the time or energy to explain to you."

"You're the only person I know with a kid."

"Try Bailey."

"No, she sometimes scares me and her son is too old. Sasha's nephew is three, Sofia is two. It works."

"No, Karev."

"Think of it as me babysitting for you."

"Alex I don't have time for this. Today is my birthday and my sweet, wonderful wife is cooking me dinner tonight. I'm not talking spaghetti and broccoli or baked chicken breast and rice, I'm talking a real, thought out planned ahead meal. She printed off recipes and has been buying special ingredients all week. You know how often that happens? Hardly ever." The last time Arizona cooked such a detailed meal was during her pregnancy. She would get bursts of energy and want to try out new recipes. It lasted for two weeks, but I ate some of the best meals of my life during those two weeks. "As I was saying, I don't have the time. But if you really want to be a nice uncle and hang out with Sofia you are welcome to stop by on the weekend. Bye Alex." I wave getting off the elevator.

"Happy Birthday, Torres!" He calls out from the elevator. Once I get the kids all packed and ready to go we are almost out the double doors of the hospital before Bailey spots us.

"Torres I know you're not leaving. We have a surgery in two hours."

"I know, I'll be back."

"Are you sure? Cause it looks like you are headed home, which would be impossible because we have a surgery in two hours." She emphasis again. "We've already rescheduled Mr. Dansby two times."

"I promise I'll be back. I just have to drop them off at home, eat a quick birthday dinner, and then I'm coming straight back." I reply with Noah's carrier grasped tightly in my right hand and Sofia's hand in my left.

"Birthday dinner? Pshh, on my birthday I didn't get a special dinner I got hospital meatloaf. Wanna know why? Because I was here working like you're supposed to be."

"Bailey, I promise I'm coming back."

"Fine. I can't stop ya. Take those beautiful kids home and be in my OR in two hours. I swear not a minute late."

"Got it. Wave bye to Dr. Bailey, Sof." Bailey cracks a rare smile waving back to Sofia and then we are officially out the hospital. With Sofia singing along to The Little Mermaid soundtrack and Noah making his usual gurgling noises, we make it home safely. As soon as I open the front door Sofia takes off running and I follow her with Noah in tow. It smells absolutely amazing in the house.

"Arizona, we're home!" I call out.

"I figured because an excited two year old is currently attacking my legs." She laughs in response. Unbuckling Noah out of his carrier, I hoist him up on my hip and walk further into our home to reach the kitchen. Multiple pots and pans are aligned on the stove and if I'm not mistaken I think I see a cake baking in the oven.

"You got a lot going on in here, babe." I say giving her a kiss hello. "It all smells so good."

"Well thank you, Calliope. I did put in quite an effort if I may say so myself, and it's all worth it for your birthday. Happy Birthday again." We share another kiss and she gives one to Noah as well.

"Kiss me, mommy!" Sof says raising her arms up, a sign that she wants to be picked up. Arizona complies and gives her a kiss too before plopping her down on the counter right next to her.

"Do you want a glass of wine?" She offers, topping off her glass in the process.

"I would actually love a glass, but I can't I have to go back to the hospital tonight."

"Are you serious, Calliope?" Arizona pleads somewhat disappointed "You've been gone almost every night this week."

"The one night I was home early you got in late because of your department meeting." I counter.

"Yeah, but those are once a month. You've been spending the night at the hospital multiple times this week and this month. There's a difference."

"Can I play, mommy?"

"Sure Sof, just stay in the living room please." Arizona answers, letting Sofia down to go run around.

"I really don't like this, Calliope." My wife turns around to tend to the food while I take a seat with Noah at the kitchen bar. It seems once a month we have this discussion. I come home late or spend a night or two at the hospital and it gets her annoyed. I don't know what to say besides 'it's my job'. It's the only answer I have. I don't enjoy being away as much as I am sometimes, but people get sick and injured and it's my job to help them. This is nothing new to my wife; I've had an unusual schedule from the moment we first met. I can't help it if people fall from trees and break their legs, but when they do and they come to Seattle Grace it's my responsibility to fix them – at least when I'm on shift.

"I don't know what you want me to say?"

"Say what you always say, Callie. 'It's my job.'" She mocks with attitude.

"That's because it is, Arizona!"

"Don't use that tone with me, Callie." She says turning around to face me. "Is it so bad that I want my wife home on her birthday? I thought I'd be able to at least get this day with you. Not even a day, at least two or three hours. I barely saw you this morning and you're leaving us again in what, like an hour?"

"You know what, Arizona you're being selfish right now." Standing up, I pace the kitchen with Noah who's getting a little antsy. "I'm home as much as I can. So sue me if a few days out the month I'm not here when you and the kids go to bed or I'm off in the morning before you guys wake up. It's been this way ever since you met me."

"Yeah, and it's gotten worse. You became an attending, you teach interns now, and you get dealt more cases. You have more responsibility now."

"I do and I'm trying to balance it all. When you got promoted I supported you and stood by you and I will continue to do so, but you can't continually throw my work in my face like this."

"Every day I come straight home after work barring a meeting or something. I have more work too ya know, but at least I'm home. I could easily stay at school longer, but I don't. I make the conscious decision to come home and be here when you guys get back. I'm always here, Callie."

"And I'm not? That's not fair and you know it. It's not like I can bring a fuckin' OR into the basement and operate down there! Trust me, I would if I could."

"Seriously you need to calm down and watch what you say."

"I was calm before you picked a fight, Arizona." I add lowering my voice.

"I didn't pick this, Calliope. I was simply expressing how I've been feeling lately and—"

"And making me feel guilty in the process." I mumble under my breath.

"You know what? Can you just Noah and Sof situated at the table. Dinner is almost ready." Without another word I place Noah in his highchair in the dining room and put Sofia in her booster seat at the table. Arizona brings out our plates with a small, plastic one for Sofia and we begin to eat in silence. Only the sound of Sof banging her utensils around fill the dining room.

"It taste good, Arizona." I speak up after a few bites. "Thank you."

"Good I'm glad. Considering I've been home making it for you, I would hate if all my hard work went to waste."

"Are you being serious right now?"

"So Sof, how was your day?" She asks plainly ignoring me. Quickly finishing up my meal, I take Noah upstairs in his room and sit with him while I feed him his bottle. By the time that's done and he's resting comfortably in his crib it's time for me to leave again.

"Noah's down in his crib. I have to go." Stopping in Sof's bathroom, who is the middle of her nightly bath, my wife's back is turned back to me as she's facing Sof in the bathtub.

"Okay, see you later." She answers dryly.

"Bye mama!" My daughter says waving a soapy hand at me.

"Bye bye, Sof. Love you."

"What's going on with you, Torres? You're usually more talkative during operations." Bailey questions.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just really focused that's all."

"Don't lie to me, Torres."

"I thought you hate personal problems."

"I do…how was you special birthday dinner?"

"It was certainly memorable that's for sure." Continuing my steady hands on my patient, the earlier conversations with my wife are still on replay.

"Let me guess, she was mad that you had to come back into work? Probably said something along the lines of she's always home and she just wanted a few hours with you to celebrate your day. Maybe make more of an effort to be present. Am I close?"

"Okay, that's kind of creepy."

"Yeah, I've heard that before. Got the same speech from my husband a while back."

"Uh, Bailey aren't you divorced?"

"Mind your business, Torres." The short surgeon glares. "Like I was saying, it's hard on spouses or significant others to understand sometimes. I'm not sure what the case is for you and Arizona, but for my ex-husband and I we had other issues too. Sometimes your home every day on the dot and other times you go a week without sleeping in your bed. That doesn't mean you should just go home and say sorry and that she was right and you were wrong. That won't fix anything…it's just a band-aid until you have a similar conversation in a month. Try to find a happy medium of understanding."

"Thanks, Bailey."

"Don't mention it. Now fix that 'tude of yours and let's help Mr. Dansby here." Quickly returning to the hardcore Bailey we all know and love.

Hours later when I return home I stop in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. The countertop is spotless with the exception of a tall cake perched in a glass cake stand. Getting a better look, white frosting letters spell out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAMA. LOVE SOF, NOAH, AND MOMMY" I take a picture of it with my phone before cutting a piece of it and sinking my teeth into the moist, chocolate cake. My absolute favorite. I take a few minutes to finish off my cake, water, and replying to some birthday texts before heading upstairs. I complete a speedy version of my nightly routine and slip into bed next to my wife. No surprise she's facing away from me. Right before my mind goes to its unconscious state, I feel the movement from the other side and a second later my wife's body is snuggled up against mine. With her head resting on my shoulder and an arm thrown across my midsection, I turn to kiss her temple and wrap an arm around her as well. Tomorrow we can finish our conversation, but for right now I'm just content falling asleep with my wife at home in my own bed.

 **Arizona's POV**

"I can't believe how big he's gotten. He was so tiny when I first saw him." Aria comments as she gushes over Noah who's sitting in her lap. She came in town to visit Callie for her birthday. After picking her up from the airport we went straight to a restaurant to grab some breakfast. "He's so handsome too. It's not everyday you see a Latino baby with bright blue eyes. He's going to be so popular in high school. Of course he'll be smart, but most people only care about looks in high school."

"He's certainly a handful now." Callie says, "Sofia just got a new bed too. No more baby crib for her. Tell Aunt Aria what kind of sheets you got for your big girl bed, Sof."

"Princesses!" Sofia grins with syrup around her mouth and sticky fingers pinching cut up pieces of a waffle. She's seated next to me with Callie and Aria next to each other across the table.

"You did?! Well I expect nothing less from my favorite niece. Did you do anything special for your birthday, sis?"

"Arizona made me a nice dinner and—"

"But she had to return to work right after. She was only home for an hour or so. I didn't even have the chance to give her the gifts I bought her." I interject. Callie gives me an annoyed look, but I return my gaze to Aria. We still haven't spoken about our argument, discussion, or whatever it was. This morning was all about getting the kids up and ready and picking up Aria. Even though I know we need to talk, having Aria here is a nice buffer.

"That sucks, but daddy always says, 'money never sleeps, and neither should you'. I swear he's always working. It's tiring just watching him work." Aria says taking a sip of her juice.

"I'm actually working on an important case this week, but when it's over my schedule should lighten up." My wife says hopeful.

"Yeah, just until another important case shows up at the hospital." I sneer with an eye roll. I know her job is important and she doesn't have typical nine to five hours, but when she's not home for multiple nights in a row or when Sof starts asking when her mama is coming back it's starting to effect home life. At one point she was making it home for dinner most nights, but now it doesn't even seem like she's trying anymore. She just stumbles in late and most times the kids are both down. We maybe get an hour to two to talk and then we're in bed sleeping.

"Okay…" Aria whispers, picking up on my harsh tone. "Well I did you a gift." Looking through her purse she passes her sister an envelope. "Now I know I said I came this weekend to visit you for your birthday, but I think tonight I want to hang out with my niece and nephew while you and Arizona go to the show!"

"What show?" Callie asks with a suspicious smile.

"Open and find out!" Pulling out two tickets, Callie face lights up in a way I haven't seen in a couple of days.

"West Side Story!? I love this play! How did you know?"

"I didn't actually. I just saw they were in town and I know you like musicals and stuff, so I took a gamble."

"I checked a while back when I heard the show was going on tour, but the tickets went quick. Besides, I didn't know what my schedule would be like far back."

"Well nothing is sold out when you're Aria Torres."

"Yeah, yeah if you say so. Thanks, Aria." Callie says giving her a hug, mindful not to squish Noah.

"So I can play babysitter tonight while you guys go out."

"About that. I'm currently on call so I might have to go back into the hospital today."

"Callie, I thought you said you'd be free this weekend cause we knew your sister was coming to visit." Turning my attention away from Sof to Callie.

"I know, but the Chief has me on call until Cameron leaves. Just in case."

"Who's Cameron?" Aria asks.

"He's the guy who's big case I'm handling. He's a professional athlete so it's a big deal to the hospital."

"Oh okay. Well is he cute?"

"Aria," Callie says shaking her hand before looking at me again. "It's just a precaution. We can still go tonight. I want to go and I want you to come with me. We actually have a babysitter." She says laughing. That's always been our biggest dilemma.

"But what if you get called in during the play?"

"Then of course I'll have to leave, but I might not. Arizona, I'm really trying here."

"Fine we can go." I say cracking a smile. "As long as Aria doesn't mind."

"Oh I'm sure. You guys go. Theater isn't really my scene. Besides I'd figured I would order some pizzas for us tonight, watch a movie or maybe play some games."

"You know Noah can't eat solids, right?" Callie picks Noah up from Aria's lap and wipes his face clean. "Arizona is still nursing him. You'll have to feed him from a bottle."

"Huh. Well I've never done that before."

Back at the house we teach Aria how to care and feed Noah, which was harder then I expected, and then Sofia pulled Aria into her room to play with. She's just happy to have someone new in the house to entertain. I'm currently searching in the closet for something to wear tonight.

"You busy?" Callie asks coming into the room.

"Not particularly."

"I just put Noah down and I thought we could talk."

Turning around I see Callie seated on the edge of the bed. I cross my arms over my chest and lean against the doorframe. "Okay so talk."

"Alright…well where do you want to start?"

"I don't know, Callie this was your idea."

"Arizona, please don't be like this, I'm trying to figure out why you were upset yesterday."

"You seriously don't know why?"

"Because I went to work?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner." I exclaim.

"Okay what is with the attitude?"

"Sorry," I start softening a little. "I just I want you to be here more. That may be selfish of me, but I deserve to be selfish about this. Sof asked when you were coming home one night and I couldn't give her a definite answer because I didn't know. I understand you work and you have an important job. I get that, I really do and I'm so proud of you but it seems that we've become your second priority."

"That's ridiculous, Arizona. This family has always been my main priority. I think I've proven that to you. I mean I came home yesterday to have dinner because I know you worked hard putting it together and wanted to celebrate my birthday with me. I appreciate that, but technically I wasn't supposed to leave. I did anyway so I could be here."

"I didn't make you come home, Callie."

"I'm not saying you did, but I chose to be here if even for only an hour. I'm sorry it wasn't the birthday you planned, it wasn't how I pictured mine either but I made the most of it."

"It's not just about your birthday, Callie. It's case after case. Every case is important or you have to spend extra hours teaching interns. It's always something. It's starting to take a toll on me too. "

"I don't know what you want me to say. The second I'm off the clock I'm here. I've suggested numerous time that we could hire help."

"Damnit Callie I don't want a freakin' babysitter!" Pushing myself off the door, I let out a heavy sigh of frustration. "Noah and Sof need you here. Just your presence makes a difference. When you're not here in the morning, they notice. When you don't make it home for dinner, they notice. They're happier when you're around. I'm happier when you're around."

"I'll admit it's been a busy week or two, but you're making seem like I'm gone all the time. "

"Because that's how it feels. I think I've put up with it pretty well, basically since we've been together, but it's not just me anymore."

"Arizona, please just tell me what to do and I'll do it because nothing I say seems to mean anything." She says dejectedly. Reaching out a hand, I take it and she pulls me down to sit next to her. "I can't ignore my responsibilities at work, but I can stop sleeping at the hospital if you want. I only do because it makes sense time wise, but I'll start coming home."

"I don't want you driving if you're tired, Calliope."

"I won't, but it will give me a chance to be home more."

"That's all I want, Callie. I'm not trying to diminish your work. I love what you do and that you're so good at it. I guess sometimes it feels like it takes you away from us."

"I promise nothing can take me away from you guys." She says laying a kiss on my forehead. "Maybe we should stay in tonight with Aria and the kids."

"No, no. Your sister got you tickets for your birthday we should go tonight."

"I've seen it before and I know all the songs by heart. I seriously don't mind just staying in tonight."

"It's up to you, but I'm down for either one." I say grabbing her face and pulling her in for a kiss. Letting out her bottom lip with a pop, she gives me a bright smile. "I have a gift to give you."

"Oooo what is it?"

"Actually we all got you something, Sof did hers herself and I had to help Noah out. Plus my own personal gift I got you." Getting off the bed I go back into the closet and pull out two boxes that I hid behind my clothes. That's the absolute last place Callie would look.

"Okay well let's open yours first since Sof is with Aria and Noah is down." Passing her a medium sized box I start to get nervous. We talked about this a while ago, but it was in a lighthearted, joking capacity. I'm not sure how serious she was. This could either go to extremely awkward or very, very good. "Judging by the size of the box I'm guessing it wasn't the handcuffs I asked for." She jokes while taking off the lid of the box and throwing some of the tissue paper to the side. "Let's see, first up we have scented body lotion and bath soaps." She says inspecting the first two gifts from the box and reading the labels on the bottle. "I do love me a good bath."

"I know. You said you wanted a relaxing bath on your birthday so I thought you could use this last night, but…"

"But then I left. I'm sorry, Arizona, I guess I interrupted last nights activities."

"It's alright. Someone needed you more then me at the hospital. You can use them some other time."

"I say we use them tonight." She plays, throwing me a suggestive wink; she pulls out the next item. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" She asks with a sexy grin on her face and eyes wide. "Is this for me or for you?" Pulling out the purple lace halter night piece I picked up from Victoria's Secret the other day, she holds up the lingerie in front of her getting a good look at the enticing material.

"I was going to wear it for you. It was for after your bath and then I was going rub you down in the new lotion. Something romantic for us." I reply with a slight blush.

"I totally ruined your plans last night, huh?"

"It's okay."

"It's not, Arizona. Clearly you had the whole night planned from the dinner and cake, to the gifts, and time for us. I ruined my birthday for us." My wife comments again sympathetically.

"You didn't ruin it, Calliope. I just thought I'd have you alone the night of your birthday, that's all."

"For what it's worth, I fully intend on cashing in on all of this with you."

"Mhmm, I hope so! You have one last thing in there."

"I do?"

"Yeah, keeping looking." I urge, biting my lower lip in anticipation. As she slowly picks away the last few pieces of tissue paper I start getting more and more anxious.

"Oh. Ummm, okay….is this? I uh, I wasn't expecting this." Callie rambles. She doesn't look mad, but she's also not overly thrilled. Staring at the offending item, I decide to speak up and explain myself.

"You know how a while back we were having that discussion about experimenting and trying new things?"

"Uh huh…"

"Well I just thought maybe we could try something new. Not that I don't love what we do, I really do. It just crossed my mind that we—"

"Try something new." She finishes.

"Yeah. So what do you think?" Five very long seconds pass and she hasn't said anything, and he face isn't giving me any clues either. "Callie! Look at me, say something!"

"Sorry, sorry. I guess I was too busy thinking about all the ways we can use this." She finally cracks, looking up from the box.

"Wait, so you're okay with it?"

"Well it came from you so I automatically like it. I do have to say though I've never been presented a strap on like this before. I've never been presented with one at all actually. Am I supposed to use it on you, or you use it on me?"

"Uh, I don't know. I guess we can figure out the details later. You've never used one before?" I myself have use one, but I have a feeling it would be a totally different experience with Calliope.

"Can't say that I have." Putting the box beside her on the bed, she pulls me down to sit in her lap facing her. "I'll admit at first I was surprised, but then some very naughty thoughts starting crossing my mind." She says putting her arms around my back and pulling me in closer.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Things I can't even describe. I guess I'll just have to show you."

"I like that idea." Attaching my lips to hers, we share a passionate kiss that leaves us both a little winded.

"So I have to ask, where did you get it?"

"Oh gosh, that was an experience in itself. I searched places on the Internet and then I found a couple of stores. Who knew there were so many sex shops in Seattle? You should've seen the place I went to, Callie. There were so many things; I didn't even know what half of the stuff in the store was. The salesperson was very nice, quite young in my opinion, but helpful nonetheless. She was asking me all these questions like what size, what color, what your preference was. It got very personal very quick. I'm certain I was blushing the whole time."

"I probably would've just ordered something online."

"I guess I could've done that, but I wanted to make sure I got something quality."

"I think you did a fine job." She says glancing at the box again. "We can definitely make it work."

"I'm just happy I didn't run into someone I know. I almost thought about bringing along Teddy, but she's still on her honeymoon and I'm not sure that's the kind of shopping I would want to do with her."

"Oh I would've definitely dragged Addison along. She would get a thrill out of something like that." I feel Callie's hand play with the bottom of my shirt and caress my lower back. "Thank you for the gifts, babe. The dinner was fantastic too. I'm sure I'll love kids gifts as well."

"You're welcome, Calliope. I did notice a piece of cake was missing. Even though I could've sworn I left a full cake on the counter last night." I play, kissing her again.

"Hmmm, maybe Sof got hungry in the middle of the night and got a piece."

"Oh you mean our two year old daughter who can't even reach the counter yet?"

"Obviously she got help from Noah. He's walking now, you didn't know?" Callie teases back.

"Must've missed it. Too busy searching sex shops in Seattle." I counter with a laugh. A knock on the door bursts our private, humorous bubble.

"Callie, Sof wants to go to the park." Aria calls from the other side of the door. Getting off my wife I go to open the door while Callie puts everything back in the box.

"We can go to the park once you give mama her gift!" Taking Sofia from Aria I get the other box from the closet and let Sof give it to Callie.

"Happy Birfday, mama!"

"Well thank you very much, Sofia!" Accepting the gift and opening it, she pulls outs a small rectangular piece of clay.

"Tell mama what it is, Sof."

"Me hands!" She shouts holding out her hands for all to see.

"I took her to the art store to get her hands imprinted in clay. She colored it herself as you can probably tell. Noah's is in the box too. I colored his for him, but he did his hand prints all by himself."

"That is so cute, Arizona!" Aria comments looking on.

"I wish I had an office at work to display these. I love them! Thank you so much Sofia." Callie says standing up and taking Sofia from me for a hug.

"Park now?"

"Sure we can go to the park now."

"NoNo too?"

"Noah too. Let's go get your shoes and jacket on." My wife says leaving the room with our daughter.

"What's in the other box?" Aria asks pointing at the box I gave Callie.

"Oh I got her some lotion."

"Lotion? That's it for her birthday?" She questions confused.

"Yeah. She really likes lotion. Her hands can get kind of rough from work, soo…"

"Hmmm, okay. Well what kind? Gucci makes a great hand lotion." Moving over to the bed, she tries to open the box but I quickly shut that down and block her from touching anything. I really don't need Aria seeing the strap on and lingerie I got for her sister.

"Uhh, it's not Gucci." Picking up the box I move it under the bed all the while Aria eyes me up and down giving me a suspicious look. "How about we go get Noah ready." I suggest ushering her out the room politely.

After an hour at the park, Sofia easily goes down for a nap. The rest of us are seated in the living room. Aria is playing with Noah on the floor with Callie and I on the couch. Callie is behind me with her head propped up in her hand with me leaning against her chest as we both watch Noah play with his aunt.

"You know babies are cute, but they don't do much." Aria states.

"He'll be crawling a few months."

"Still, until they get to Sofia's age they aren't that much fun."

"If only your nephew could understand what you think about him." Callie chuckles.

"Did the adoption come through yet?"

"Not yet, we have another interview and then it's up to the state and a judge." My wife answers.

"Do you think a judge could deny you guys because you're in a same-sex marriage?"

"I would certainly hope not, but its out of our hands at that point." I reply. "If that did happen we could appeal the decision or something. I'm not going to stop until I get Callie's name on some adoption papers. I hate that she even has to go through this."

"It's not my favorite either, but it's for Noah so I don't mind." She says placing a comforting hand on my hip.

"I'm sure it will work out. You're a great mom, Callie."

"Aw, thanks Aria. Maybe you should start thinking about a family of your own."

"Ha! You're funny, sis. You know me, I can't settle down. Being the cool aunt is fun. You always wanted kids, me not so much."

"Maybe you just have to me the right person. I wasn't particularly keen on kids either, but then I met Callie and Sofia. Now we have Noah and hopefully more in future." Looking up at my wife, she smiles and gives me a quick kiss.

"Cute story, but not for me. I admire you though, Arizona. You actually put up with my sister. That's impressive."

"Says the girl who can't make a relationship last longer then a month." Callie jabs right back.

"I can, I just don't want to. There's a difference."

"If you say so, Aria."

"Hey, hey, hey. Let's play nice. Aria has chosen the single city life, and Callie has chosen the married suburban life. Bottom line everyone is happy."

"Yeah, yeah." Aria mumbles while rolling a ball back and forth with Noah. "So what time are you guys leaving tonight?"

Before either one of us can answer the nagging sound of Callie's pager goes off from the coffee table next to us.

"I guess we're not anymore."

"Arizona…" Callie groans, picking up the offending item. "It's still early in the afternoon. I might be back."

"I know. Just text me or something."

"I will." Getting off the couch she gives Noah and I each a kiss before grabbing her bag and jacket. Just like that she's out the door.

"That was a quick turn of events." Aria observes. "Does it happen often?"

"More then I would like. I was about to make lunch. Sof will be hungry when she wakes up. You wanna help?"

"Sure." She picks up Noah and we move into the kitchen. I start to grab some things from the fridge when I feel a vibration coming from my phone in my pocket. I immediately smile when I see it's from Callie.

 _I love you and you're amazing._

 **Thank you, so are you. You better not be texting and driving.** I quickly reply.

 _I'm at a red light. Besides, I was thinking about._

 **You just saw me.**

 _I know, but I miss you already. Thank you for everything._

 **You're welcome. Eyes on the road!**

"Hey Arizona why is my sister taking medication?" Aria asks holding up one of Callie's pill bottles. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine."

"If she's fine then why is she taking medication?"

"I think you should really talk to Callie about it, but she's okay. I promise you she's okay."

"Was something wrong with her?"

"We thought maybe it was something, but we're managing now. Just ask her about it yourself. If it was life threatening I promise I would tell you."

"Okay, I believe you. I think I'm going to change Noah real quick."

"Make sure you use the diaper cream so he won't get a rash."

"Got it!"

 **Your sister just volunteered to change Noah's dirty diaper! I never thought I'd see the day. Aria Torres! The girl who wears designer everything and hates to get dirty.**

 _That's great and all, but I was just thinking about you in that purple lace piece you got but now Noah's dirty diaper popped into my head and ruined it all._

 **I guess that just means you'll have to come home and see me in the real thing ;)**

 _Oh, I plan on doing just that. Make sure to tell Aria to use the diaper rash cream._

 **I did. Now get to work so you can come home.**

 _Got it, boss._

 **Hmmm is Arizona being needy wanting Callie to be home more, or is Callie struggling to find the balance between crazy hours and family responsibilities?**

 **Also, the idea of Arizona shopping in a sex shop was so funny to me. Anyway, carry on and thanks for reading!**


	69. Chapter 69

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Sixty-Nine

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Callie's POV

"So we're sure about letting Tim watch the kids today, right?" I ask my wife whose about to join me for a morning shower. A week after Aria left Tim came to visit. Actually, Mama Robbins put Tim on a plane to Seattle to visit us. She's worried that ever since Tim came back he's stalled. Not really doing much besides little work around the house and doing stuff in his room. He's not depressed, just not motivated, at least in her opinion. So Tim came in last night and we don't really know how long he's staying. I don't mind, and surely Arizona doesn't. He asked to watch the kids during the day and both Arizona and I were hesitant. Not because he's irresponsible, but because watching a two year old and a four month old is tough. I'm not sure Tim has much experience around young children, especially for more then two or three hours. He convinced us, so Arizona and I are going to give him a shot. Plus, it will be a nice break from daycare all the time.

"He said he's up for the challenge. He's even giving them breakfast right now." Arizona says opening the shower door and stepping in. "He adores those kids, I'm sure nothing bad will happen."

"It's not that I'm worried about, I just…I don't know."

"Look, my mom said he hasn't seen Tim smile that much lately and when he saw Sof and Noah yesterday his face lit up. Maybe he just needs this." She says soaping up her body.

"You don't think it's early signs of PTSD do you?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's just trying to readjust to civilian life. He's only been home for a few months. We should just give him time."

"Okay," I say rinsing the shampoo out my hair. "We should talk to him at dinner, just to see what he's up to."

"That's a good idea. Mom says he doesn't talk much to her about stuff and dad is just giving him space."

"Seems like your dad." I add. "So you said that your brother is watching the kids right now?"

"Mhmm, babe why are you looking at me like that?" She says knowingly grinning.

"Maybe it's because we have five extra minutes and my wife is standing in the shower with me all soapy and wet, and looking very sexy." Moving closer to her, I brush some hair off my face and cup her cheek. "And I would very much like to kiss her right now." Circling one arm around her waist, I pull our bodies close together and we lock eyes. We both wait for someone to say something or do something first.

"So kiss me." The words can barely be made out over the sound of the water right next to us, but when she puts her arms around my neck I lock our lips together for a searing kiss. I move my other hand away from her cheek and around her waist, so are bodies are flush together. I feel her hardened nipples against mine, and her tongue teasing my bottom lip for entrance. Our mouths open and wild kisses are exchanged like they've been done hundred of times before. Pushing her back against the chilled tile wall, she lets out a moan when her body makes contact with it. Moving past her lower back and firm ass, I lift her up by the back of her thighs and her legs automatically wrap around my waist.

"Callie!" She yelps in a surprise giggle. "Put my down, baby."

"No. I like you like this." I return, kissing her neck and collarbone.

"You're going to drop me."

"Have I dropped you before?"

"No."

"Then I won't drop you now." Looking at her again with a cocky grin, she grabs my face with two hands and kisses me deeply again. I feel her slick wet heat, definitely not from the water; start grinding against my stomach looking for some type of relief.

"Mmm, I do have a meeting I need to get this morning. Maybe we should stop. I think it's been five minutes." I tease lightly.

"Not funny, Calliope. Do you know how long it's been since we've had sex in the shower?"

"Uhhh…"

"A long time!"

"I didn't know we were keeping track, babe."

"We're not…I'm not. I'm just saying it's been a long time."

"Huh." I say releasing her from her hold against the wall. She gives me a confused look, but before she can say anything I turn her around and put my front directly against her back. "I guess we should change that then." Kissing her neck slowly, I palm both of her breasts and circling her nipples with my fingers. "Does this feel good, Ari?" I mutter in her ear.

"Uh-huh." She says leaning her head back and resting it against my shoulder. "So good, Calliope." Moving a hand down her wet, flat stomach I cup her mound with just enough force that makes her jump a little.

"I feel that someone went to the salon to get a wax, huh?"

"For you…for your birthday."

"I'm sorry I messed that up, Ari. I promise I'll make it up to you. You don't have to do anything special for though. I kind of dig your all natural look."

"Callie!" Even though I can't see her entire face, I can tell by her voice that she's blushing.

"What, I'm just saying." I run my fingers along her wet folds and I hear her breathing begin to change. "But if you must, maybe get the letter 'C' for Calliope. That would be extremely hot, babe." I actually saw a movie where a wife got her husband's initials outlined on her mound for him as a surprise. Ever since then it's been a fantasy of mine. I swear if Arizona came home with a 'C' on her pussy I'd probably eat her out for days on end. "Your pussy is mine, Ari." I state firmly, pushing two fingers into her warm, wet depths. "And only I can make you feel this way." I finish as I move my fingers in and out of her.

"Yes! Only you, baby….mhmmm keep doing that." My center starts grinding against her ass as her hips move in rhythm with my fingers. The shower long gone, all I care about right now is bringing my wife over the edge.

"Deeper, Callie." She groans. One of her hands covers mine and pushes me deeper inside her. "God, yessss….right there, baby…don't stop."

"Spread your legs, Ari." As soon as she does a loud cry erupts from her mouth as I reach a new spot within her. As proud as I am for making her feel this way, I'm really hoping her brother didn't hear that. Apply pressure to her clit, I feel her walls start to clench around me telling me she's almost at her peak.

"I got you, Ari. Let go." Feeling her body start to tremor, I push us against the tile wall once again to keep her up. "Come for me." Seconds later her convulses and my fingers are pulled inside her. He head leans against the wet tiles as she breaths heavily. After helping her draw out her orgasm as long as possible I withdraw my fingers and taste them for my own pleasure. When she turns around, her cheeks are still flushed and her breathing is become regular again.

"So a 'C', huh?" She asks making us both smile and giggle. "I'll see what I can do." After a series of small kisses and declarations of love I realize that I've been in the shower for way too long.

"Now I seriously have to get out."

"I didn't get a chance to return the favor." She pouts.

"Trust me, I'll let you later." With a wink, I exit the shower as she begins to shampoo her hair and I go about getting ready for my day.

"Mama!" Sofia greets me as I walk into the kitchen. Sitting in her highchair munching on some food. Noah is alert and present lounging in his bouncer on the floor.

"Morning Sofia." Kissing her atop the head, I pick up Noah and give him a kiss too.

"Morning Callie, can I fix you some breakfast?" Tim asks.

"You cook now?"

"Mom has been teaching me, I made Sof some pancakes."

"Pancakes good, mama." She grins with syrup covering her face.

"I can see!" Picking up a napkin, I clean her face only for it to be covered again when Tim gives her another pancake. "Did Noah have his morning bottle?"

"Yep! He took it like champ. I swear that little guy can eat. I think he might need some more for the rest of the day though."

"Just tell Arizona. She's got the goods."

"Ew, gross. Can we not discuss my sister's...you know." He says cringing.

"Your sister's boobs? I finish, making him wince. "I can tell you for a fact that they are great boobs. Saw them this morning with my own two eyes!" I tease. "How do you think Noah got so big? That's all Arizona. Her milk supply is actu—"

"I got it, Callie!" Tim blushes. His cheeks get flush just like Arizona's do when she's blushing. "I will ask her before she leaves to make some more. That makes her sound like a cow." He laughs when she realizes that he just said.

"Yeah, don't say that. I tried that as a joke and got a door slammed in my face."

"Hmm, noted."

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I ask filling up my coffee cup while juggling Noah on my hip. He happens to be very fascinated with my hair this morning and is letting me know with each pull and tug.

"Whatever Sof wants to do I guess."

"Okay, well just make sure Noah gets a morning nap and afternoon nap. Arizona has his feeding schedule on the fridge. Ask Sof once an hour if she has to go to the bathroom. Sometimes she will tell you other times it's a guessing game. You know how to change a diaper, right?"

"Yes, Callie. I've watched Sofia before. We get along great. Now its time for Noah to get some quality uncle-nephew bonding time."

"Sorry, I guess it's just a habit to ask. I've gotta go, but I'll see you guys later. Call or text for anything, Arizona and I have on phones on us for most of the day."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I got this." He says confidently and flashing those trademark family dimples. I swear he and Arizona could pass for twins some days. "Pass me, Noah and you go build a leg or whatever it is you do with bones." Giving my son off to his uncle I give Sof another kiss goodbye.

"Bye bye, mama."

"Bye Sof, be good for Uncle Tim and mommy should be down soon."

"Mmkay." She wavs.

"Karev I didn't think you'd be here." I comment taking a seat at the table. All the attending doctors are trickling in for the morning meeting.

"I'm just here for the free food." He says taking the biggest pastry from the tray in the middle of the table.

"Isn't that always the case? We're both attendings, how is it that you always claim that you're poor?"

"Not everyone has big house and fancy cars, Torres."

"I should be offended, but I'm not. And for your information my car was a gift."

"Whatever, not that I have to explain myself to you, but I actually send money to family members."

"Wait, really?" He shrugs in response. "Karev, that's so nice! I never would've thought you do something like that."

"Shut up." He says with his mouth full. "Moral is I show up for free food."

"How's that Sasha chick?"

"Oh we broke up." Of course they did.

"Morning doctors!" Chief says getting all our attention. "Let's get right to it." It's his usual spiel about making the hospital great and continuing to innovate. Nothing out the ordinary, but just to keep us motivated and continuing to do research. After twenty long minutes of motivational clichés the meeting is finally over and everyone can go about their day.

"Torres! Surgery in ten!" Jackson informs me. "OR three."

"I'll be right there." Checking my phone, I have no calls or text from Tim. I do trust him, but I just have an inkling about something. It's my motherly instinct kicking in. I'm also waiting for a call or email from the social worker. We had our last interview last week and it went good. At least it felt like I did. Right now it's just the waiting game. Hopefully we will hear something soon.

"Callie, can I get a second?" Jordan asks. I think she makes it her mission to corner after meetings.

"What can I do for you, Jordan?" I ask with a hint of sarcasm.

"Look I know we have a surgery later and I just wanted to make sure everything is okay between us."

"Umm, I guess. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I just thought…."

"You thought what? I have surgery with Jackson soon so can we make this quick?"

"I'm sorry for what I said to your wife at the gala. It was rude and inappropriate. Even though I was drunk it still wasn't my place to say what I said. What happens between you two personally is between you guys." She says genuinely, although I'm kind of confused. Arizona just told me about HR thing and how I threaten to have her written up. I didn't dwell on it too much because it was also the night when I told her about my health issues, but now I feeling there was something being left out.

"What exactly did you say to her?"

"I really don't want to repeat it. It was crass and—"

"What about being written up my HR is crass?"

"Oh, um…I guess she didn't. Never mind. I figured she told you, but if not it's probably for the best."

"Jordan, what the hell did you say?" I say getting agitated.

"Callie, you should really talk to your wife about it. If she doesn't want you to know then trust her." Her pager goes off and she makes a dash for the exit. What the hell was that all about? As much as I want to pick up the phone and call my wife I can't right now. She's at work by now and I have a surgery, but I swear I will get some answers before the day is over.

"I think I'm officially ready for lunch." Jackson says as we scrub out. We just spent close to four hours in surgery, but it was all worth it because we helped another person get their life back. "I'll do a quick check up on the patient in recovery then I'll meet you in the cafeteria."

"Okay, I'll get us a table." As soon as he leaves, Bailey comes in. "The OR is all yours. Jackson and I just rocked a surgery."

"Callie, co—"

"I know it's a little cocky of me, but I'm a total badass. I'm a damn good surgeon, Bailey."

"Callie! Come with me."

"Why?"

"Sofia is in the ER." My smug grin that was just on my face is quickly wiped away.

"What the hell do you mean my daughter is in the ER?"

"Just come with me. Kepner is checking her out right now." Bailey is talking to me, but I don't hear anything. As we make our way to the emergency room all these thoughts start flooding into my mind. I knew something was wrong. I just had that hunch. I've officially gone into mother mode, Dr. Torres is long gone. "Calm yourself before you go into the room. Kids feed off the energy from others." Bailey warns. I hear my daughter's cry as soon as I enter the emergency room.

"What room is she in?!"

"Two. Kepner is with her." Bursting into the room, I see doctors all around my daughter. Her cheeks are tear stained and her nose is runny. I briefly see Tim in the corner holding Noah. He looks disheveled and panicked.

"Callie, I'm so, so sorry. I called Arizona in the ambulance over here."

"What happened?!"

"I just….I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Just take Noah out of here, okay?"

"Callie, I'm so sorry."

"Tim, look at me." I say putting my hands on his shoulders to get his attention. "Just take Noah out of here. It's going to be okay." I don't even know if that's true, but it needed to be said for both of us. He nods in understanding and leaves with Noah.

"MAMAAAA!" Sofia wails, breaking my heart in the process. I turn my attention to her and start consoling her.

"Shh, shhh Sof. It's okay. I'm right here, mama is here." Brushing some of her hair back and wiping away tears. "Kepner, what the heck happened?"

"She's having a bad reaction to something. Tim said she gave her a peanut better and jelly sandwich. Is she allergic?"

"I d-don't know. We've never given her nuts or anything. Is she going to be okay?"

"I just gave her a shot of medicine, but she's got rashes on her neck and around her chest. I checked her airwaves and they aren't constricted. She started to respond the medicine okay, but we need to watch her. I'm having her transferred up to peds to run some tests."

"She's going to okay though, right?" I ask again.

"She should be fine. I think the ambulance and hospital freaked her out more. I don't think she's in much pain, it's all the activity around her that's scaring her."

"Sof, the nice doctors are going to move you, okay?"

"MAMA STAYYY!" She continues to cry.

"I'm right here, Sof. I'm not going anywhere."

"You can ride with her up if you want." Kepner suggests. Before I can answer, Sof's body starts jerking and she's leaning forward.

"She's about to throw up, give me something!" I yell at an intern who quickly passes me a bucket. "Let it out, Sof." I urge. "Don't move her yet. She needs to get this out." As soon as she throws up I pass the bucket off and hop on the gurney to be moved up with her.

"Sorry, mama." She mumbles against my chest.

"It's okay, baby girl. We're going to get you all better." Holding back tears, I comfort her until we're up on the peds floor.

"Karev, come check out Sof!" I yell to my fellow doctor. When he see's Sofia he quickly puts down whatever he was working on and follows us into Sofia's new room.

"She's a got a bad peanut allergy, I need you to run a blood test." Hoping off the bed, I try and start an IV, but Alex stops me.

"Let me do my job, please. Go sit in the chair." He says pushing me out the way. "Alright Sof, uncle Alex is going to make you feel all better." He says talking to her gently.

"My tum tum hurts." She says moving her hands over her stomach.

"I promise you I will make you feel better really soon. Just sit tight for me kiddo."

"She's got rashes, Karev. Check them out."

"Callie, I got this. I don't need you in my ear. She's going to be fine. Now can you distract her while I take her blood, please." Hoping back on her bed, I turn her attention away from the needle and try and calm her down. Her tears have subsided and her cries have become little whimpers.

"Ow, ow, mama."

"Alex!"

"All done." He passes it off for an intern to send to the lab. "The epinephrine is kicking in so she should be feeling better soon. I'm going to get something for the rashes." I continue to sit with Sof once Alex leaves and soothe her. She doesn't say much, but I can tell she's shaken by the whole thing. I hear my wife's voice in the hallway demanding to be told where her daughter is.

"I'm going to go met mommy, okay?"

"Kay. Come back, mama."

"I will, I'll be right back." Giving her a kiss, I leave her room and spot Arizona.

"Callie, where is she? She's okay, right?" She asks running up to me worried.

"She had a bad reaction to peanut butter, but she's going to be fine. She's reacting to the medicine positively."

"She's allergic? Since when?"

"Today, I guess. I didn't know. Tim fed her a sandwich and she—"

"Tim!? Where is he? Where's Noah?"

"Uhhh…you, come here." I point to an intern. "See my wife? Go find her brother. He looks just like her and is holding a four-month old baby. Check the ER. His name is Tim. Bring him here."

"Right away, Dr. Torres."

"Callie, let me see her now."

"Okay, but don't go in there all crazy. She's all spooked enough."

"Alright, alright. Just let me see her." Walking back into Sof's room, her face lights up when she see's Arizona.

"Mommy."

"Hey there my little princess. How you feeling?" She says standing next to Sof.

"No good, my tum tum hurts."

"Aww, well we are going to make sure it feels all better very soon."

"Oh look, the wife showed up." Alex says coming back in. "Got something to take care of the rashes. I rushed the blood work so we should have results soon, but I'm pretty sure she's got a peanut allergy. You'll be able to take her home today. Just keep her away from all things peanuts." He gives Sofia some cream for the rashes and she giggles because it tickles. Her personality is slowly coming back.

"Arizona, I'm so sorry." Tim says entering the room with Noah.

"Did the kid come in contact with the peanuts too?" Alex asks inspecting Noah.

"No, I promise. He was down for a nap."

"Okay, well while you guys have your mini family reunion, I'll go check on the labs. Be back later."

"Tim what exactly happened?" My wife inquires.

"I was fixing myself a sandwich and Sof wanted to try some so I gave her half. Then in ten minutes she started getting agitated and scratching herself. I saw the rashes and then she started crying. Her breathing was a little weird too. I was freaking out so I called 911. She threw up in the ambo. Everything just happened so fast." It's clear that he's a little shaken too and I understand, it's a normal reaction.

"Tim, she's going to be fine. Arizona and I didn't know about the allergy. We couldn't have known she was allergic. If anything it's my fault. I should've got her tested earlier for it."

"Stop blaming yourselves. No one knew. Sofia is going to be okay." Arizona says being the voice of reason." We sit in Sof's room for half an hour making small talk and keeping a watchful eye on Sofia.

"I heard we have a very special patient with us this afternoon." Jordan says cheerfully coming into the room. "How you feeling miss Sofia?" She asks looking at her tablet.

"Tum tum hurts some."

"Where's Alex?" I say a little too coldly. I haven't forgot about our discussion earlier.

"He got pulled away." She answers and turning her attention back to my daughter. "That should be going away soon. I got her results back and as suspected it was peanut allergy. I'm going to prescribe an epi pen in case something like this happens again."

"Is it that serious?" Arizona asks speaking up.

"I'm afraid so, keep her away from all things peanut related. Even foods made in a peanut facility. She may outgrow it in a few years, but until then we want to take the best precaution. When her IV runs out you can take her home. Keep fluids in her and check her diaper and when she uses the bathroom. She may have diarrhea. I'll have a nurse draw up her discharge papers. Miss Sofia you are going to be just fine, okay?" Sof nods and gives her a smile.

"Thank you so much, doc." Tim says.

"No problem. Glad she's okay. Is this your son, Callie?" Jordan asks looking at Noah.

"Yeah he is, thanks so much for your help, but I think we got it from here." Arizona replies quickly and heatedly. "You can leave now." If it wasn't clear before, it's clear now. Something was said between them and Arizona didn't like it.

"Geez sis, calm down."

"It's okay. He's very cute. Take care."

"What was that all about?" Tim asks once she's gone.

"Leave it alone, Tim." My wife scolds.

An hour or so later, Tim and Arizona took the kids home while I finished my shift, including that surgery with Jordan. One of the quietist surgeries I've been involved with in a while. I insisted on coming home too, but Arizona said it was okay. So I spent a few more hours at the hospital before finally coming home.

"Perfect timing, Callie. Dinner is ready!" Tim says greeting me.

"Mhmm, smells good. Where the kids?"

"They are both sleep." My wife answers giving me a kiss. "Sof said she's feeling better."

"That's good."

"Yeah, and Arizona made me throw out every peanut related thing in the house."

"Very good. I was thinking we should get Noah an allergy test. Just in case."

"Sure. He's still on milk, but when he starts eating solids it would nice to know if he was allergic to anything." Setting the table and getting drinks for everyone we take a seat in the dining room.

"I really want to say how sorry I am again about this afternoon. If I knew about I swear I wouldn't have made the sandwich."

"Tim, it's really okay. We each had our mini freak-outs, but most importantly she's fine. Tomorrow she will make you play princess with her again. She probably will forget the entire thing."

"Still, I'm very sorry."

"Like Arizona said, it will be old news by tomorrow."

"Anyway, I have something else I want to talk to you about." Arizona starts.

"Ummm, okay. Go right ahead."

"What's the plan?"

"What plan?"

"For your life. You're home now and you're safe and healthy, which is most important, but it's time to start thinking about what else you want to do. Mom is concerned about you and so am I."

"Arizona, I'm fine." He says dismissively.

"That may be, but what are you doing? Do you need a job? Can I help you in anyway?"

"You worry too much."

"I say that all the time." I chirp up.

"You can't just sit at home forever, Tim."

"I'm not doing that, sis. I actually have a plan. I'm just trying to figure some stuff out."

"Well let me help."

"You can't."

"Try me." She snaps back.

"Fine." He says putting down his eating utensils pushing his plate back a little. "I got into a masters engineering program."

"What?! That's amazing, Tim! Why didn't you tell me? Do mom and dad know? That's huge! I didn't even know you wanted to go back to school." Arizona says ecstatically.

"I didn't either, but I just applied and I got in. I've been going into town everyday to apply for loans at the bank. It's expensive and mom and dad said they only pay for our undergrad."

"Don't I know it? I'm still paying off my student loans for grad school. That partial scholarship helped, but every month I write a new check to the student loan people."

"I know, but until I hear back I don't want to say anything to mom and dad. Cause if it doesn't work out then I need a plan b."

"Ummm, why don't I just pay for it?" Seems pretty obvious to me. Arizona and I've got the money. He risked his life for our safety, the lease I can do is pay for his education.

"Oh no, no, no. That's not why I'm here. I'm not taking your money. I'll figure it out." He quickly objects. "I might get a part-time job and save up. I may be able to defer my acceptance for a year or two."

"You don't have to do that. Just think of it as a scholarship or something."

"It's seriously okay. We Robbins don't take handouts. Mom and dad raised us better then that. We have to find a way or make one. Nothing in life comes easy, isn't that right sis?"

"Damn straight, Tim!"

"I respect that, I really do, but Arizona and I have the money. And before you say anything about paying for college for Noah and Sof, they each have their own money and I have more then enough in my account to cover it all."

"Wait, Noah has a trust fund? I didn't know that." Arizona says.

"Yeah, every Torres kid gets one when they are born. That's beside the point. We can pay for it. I don't see why you're not backing me on this, Arizona. Education is your specialty."

"Look, I agree that Tim should go to school, but if he wants to do it on his terms that's his decision. Otherwise I would've offered myself." And getting back to Noah, how much is in his?"

"I don't know. I have the paperwork somewhere. He can't touch it until he's eighteen."

"Your kids are going to be spoiled brats." Tim teases.

"Excuse me, no they will not." Arizona says throwing her napkin at him playfully.

"You guys can fight later, but can we figure this school thing out?"

"Callie, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I'll figure it out."

"Just leave it alone, babe."

"Yeah babeeee." Tim mocks animatedly. After finished dinner and checking on the kids one last time, Arizona and I went up to bed while Tim went down in the basement to hang out.

"Arizona I really think you should convince your brother to take the money." I suggest, as we get ready for bed. "For everything he's been through, he shouldn't have to worry about paying for school."

"Callie, he's a grown man. I can't make him do anything. I said earlier if I knew he would accept it I would've offered it to him. I give him credit for trying to figure it out on his own."

"Just seems like a lot of extra work for no reason."

"You know how you wanted to buy this house with your own money that you saved up? We both know you have millions in the bank to use, I'm sure you could've got even a bigger house if you wanted, but you didn't. You used what you earned and saved and got us this beautiful home. It was a pride thing. It's the same for him. It's the same for me and my student loans. I could easily tap into our account bank account and cover it all with one check, but I don't. I promised myself I would pay my way through school and I'm doing so."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Isn't Mark still sending you money for Sofia each month? We don't need it, but he does so anyway. It's a pride, ego thing. We all have our reasons. Tim knows I would pay for him in a heartbeat, but he has his own way of doing things."

"Alright. I'll let it go."

"Thank you." Pulling back the bed covers and laying down, she takes out her iPad and starts doing something. Sensing that it's more for pleasure then something for work I decide this is my chance to ask her.

"So, uh, what exactly did Jordan say to you at the gala?"

"I told you, the threatening to write her up or whatever." She says nonchalantly.

"Is that why you were cold with her earlier?"

"I wasn't cold with her…sometimes she just needs a reminder of what her place is. She's your colleague and a child doctor and that's respectable, but it seems she likes to cross the boundaries when she gets the chance."

"Well she apologized to me this morning about something she said to you and it wasn't about being written up."

Putting down her iPad she gives me her full attention. "What did she say?"

"Something about a crass comment. She wouldn't tell me exactly. She thought I already knew."

"Oh, well it was nothing important."

"I feel like I'm back in middle school again and two means girls are talking about me behind my back. You can tell me what she said. I'm not going to go blow up at her tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm not too sure about that, Calliope. Sometimes you get a head of steam and there's no stopping you."

"Okay, well now I really want to know." I reply, taking a seat on the bed. "Please."

"Fine." She takes a deep breath before speaking again. "She said that you like to talk."

"I like to talk?"

"Yeah, like in bed." She says cautiously. "That you learned it from her."

"Learned what from her?"

"Calliope, don't make me say it. Connect the dots."

"Arizona, you gotta help me out a little."

"You learned how to be vocal in bed with her when you guys were intimate. I don't really want to think about it. She was drunk. It doesn't even matter if it true or not. I love you and that's all that matters. We all learn things from our previous partners. Good or bad. Most don't go around bragging about it, but she did and it was disrespectful. It's over with." She rambles off. "I know I'm good, but it took some practice to get this way." She says trying to add some levity to the situation.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." I say sliding into bed.

"What a minute…something seems fishy here."

"I told you I'm okay. Thanks for telling me. Wanna watch some television?"

"Ummm, sure. You promise you're okay? Cause I seriously love it when you talk to me when we're together. I don't want you become all silent now and we stare at each other awkwardly during sex."

"I promise no awkward staring, Arizona."

"You're not going to do something stupid and get fired tomorrow?"

"Why do people always think I'm going to blow up? Just because I'm a Latina woman doesn't mean I have a fiery or crazy temper. That stereotype is extremely outdated and false. I get upset when the situation calls for it." I always have to defend my reaction to things and it gets annoying and tiring. It's something I've dealt with my whole life and I wish it would just go away.

"Hey, hey, hey. That's not what I meant at all, babe. I just thought you'd have a different reaction then just 'okay'. If you say you're fine then I believe you."

"I don't need to do or say anything to her. Do I want to? Of course. But you handled it then and nothing more needs to be said. I just wanted to know for my own sanity. I've got you, Sofia, and Noah. That's what's most important. I have no desire to keep interacting with her on a personal level. I promise you I'm good."

"Alright, love you." She says giving me a kiss

"Love you, too. Besides, I don't know how quiet I'll be when we use that birthday gift you got me."

"Hmmm, is that a promise?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **AN: One more chapter after this then the epilogue.**


	70. Chapter 70

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Seventy!

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **AN: FYI, both POVs in this chapter and a time jump.**

Callie's POV

 **4 WEEKS AGO**

"I'm never having kids." Alex huffs as he sits down at the lunch table. Meredith, Kepner and I were having a very nice conversation before Alex decided to join in. "They get sick and die."

"Ummm, rough day on the peds floor?" Meredith asks munching on a sandwich.

"Mikey died an hour ago." Alex regretfully tells us. "I really thought he was going to pull through, ya know? Sometimes I can feel it, but then stupid cancer took over."

"I'm sorry, Alex." Mikey came into the hospital a few weeks ago and ever since his arrival he's won over all the staff and doctors. With everything he was dealing with, he always put it aside and tried to make the others around him happy. His smile was infectious, and a couple of time we would have lunch with him in his room. It might have broken some rules of hospital protocol, but he was worth it. "You were really good with him."

"I think he changed you." Kepner says. "You smiled more."

"Well now I'm not smiling. He's gone. I can't have kids."

"As the only parent at the table I would like to say that kids are great. Yes, at any given moment something bad can happen to them, but that's the same for anyone. If I thought about all the horrible possibilities of something bad happening when I'm not around Sof or Noah I'd probably never leave their sight, but that's just not a healthy way to live. I bet Mikey's parents didn't think anything would happen to their son, but unfortunately something did. I doubt they regret their decision to have him though."

"Callie is right, Alex. You can't write off kids just because Mikey died. He wouldn't want that and I think one day you'll be a great dad. You try and act all tough and bad, but on the inside I know you're a softy." Meredith adds. "We all saw you with Sof at her birthday party."

"Sofia couldn't stop talking about playing princess dolls with her Uncle Alex." I tease. "She talked about it all night."

"It was her birthday, the least I could do was play with her." He tries to downplay it, but Meredith and I share a knowingly look and laugh.

"I for one can't wait to have children. They are going to be so cute." April says dreamily.

"Cool it, Kepner. No one wants a bunch of mini Aprils running around." Alex sneers. "One of you is enough."

"I think Kepner and Jackson would make cute kids." Grey comments casually.

"Wait, who said I was having kids with Jackson?"

"Um, the way you guys look at each other all the time pretty much explains it." I reply. It's so obvious what's going on between those two. If I was single I'd probably be jealous of their relationship, but I'm happily married so watching them flirt and glance at each other all the time is annoying. Kepner is about to respond, but I hold up my finger to stop her and answer my ringing phone.

"Hello?"

 _"Callie, hey it's Megan Blue from Seattle Child services. How are you?"_

"I'm good. It's good to hear from you." I get up from the table to excuse myself to the hallway.

 _"That's great. Look I'm calling because a judge is willing to here your case regarding Noah today. If you and your wife could get down to the courthouse before five the judge will have a final answer."_

"Of course, of course! We will be there. Do you know what the decision is?"

 _"Unfortunately I do not. We just get called when one of our applications comes up on the docket. I have a busy day at the courthouse so just find me when you guys arrive."_

"Will do! Thank you so much." After hanging up with Megan, I immediately call Arizona.

 _"Hey babe, I have class in a few. What's up?"_

"Megan just called me and wants us to meet her at the courthouse for a final decision regarding Noah's adoption!" I spit out giddily.

 _"That's great! I can meet you there once I get off."_

"Perfect. I'll move some things around and meet you there with the kids."

 _"Sounds good. I have to go, but I have a good feeling about this, Calliope. Everything is going to work out."_

"Thanks, Arizona. I'll see you later."

 _"Love you, bye."_

 **PRESENT DAY – Arizona's POV**

"So what do you think, Sof?" Putting her down on ground, I let her get a feel of our Hawaiian home. Being that it's her first time here, she carefully looks around at all the open space and tentatively moves around. We just arrived after an early flight from Seattle. After picking up our rental car, we navigated the streets of Hawaii and finally arrived out our private home. Just stepping off the plane instantly put me in a better mood. Callie put in a few long nights and extra hours to make sure she could take off for an extended period of time. Along with this being a Christmas vacation, we are also celebrating our one-year wedding anniversary. We did go out on the actual day a week ago, but it was a weekday and we knew we had this trip coming up so we didn't go overboard. So we tacked on a few extra days in Hawaii to celebrate our anniversary.

"Pool, mama?" Sof asks pointing at the big blue pool just outside the sliding glass door.

"Yeah, it's a pool. Maybe mama will go in it with you."

"What am I going to do?" Callie asks coming back down the stairs and into the room after doing a brief run through of the home with Noah in her arms. I had some things set up before we arrived, but Callie wanted to see everything for herself.

"Sof wants to get into the pool and I think it's time that I feed Noah, so do you mind getting in with her?"

"Of course not. Let's go get you changed, kiddo!" She says picking an excited Sofia and passing my Noah. "What color bathing suit do you want to wear?"

"Red!"

"Mmm, I think I have a red suit too!" Yes she does have a red suit. One I made sure she packed. They head back up the stairs to change and I go outside to the pool area with a fidgety Noah. The plane ride had a few hiccups, from Sofia being extra chatty in the morning and Noah experiencing his first flight. Luckily we had our own row with Sofia seated between us. Callie and I took turns holding Noah. Getting comfortable under a shaded lounge chair, I get situated to start nursing Noah and taking in the view. Just a few steps off our back patio is a short walkway to our private beach. Splendid memories come flooding back into my mind as I think of all the good times Callie and I had on the beach during our honeymoon. Soon I hear the light patter of Sofia's flip-flops as she and Callie come out back.

"No running, Sofia." Callie warns. Ahhh yes, Callie's sexy red bikini finally makes a return. The bright material covers in all the important places, which also happen to be my favorites places, and the shining sun is bouncing off her beautiful tan skin. Sof's red suit is a modest two-piece as well and her brunette hair is flowing freely in the light breeze. "Sofia I need to put sun screen on you!" Sofia scurries away from the edge of the pool and joins Callie on the lounge chair right next to me. Standing between my wife's legs, Callie squirts sunscreen in her hand and begins rubbing all over our daughter.

"Mommy, what ya doin'?" Sof asks pointing at Noah on my chest. While we don't make hide the fact that I breastfeed Noah in our home, most times it's done in private. That being said, sometimes Sofia is around but not really aware of what's going on.

"Feeding Noah." I simply state. Noah is mostly covered, partially to hide him from the heat and sun.

"Oh. Can NoNo swim too?"

"Maybe later, but right now he's hungry and a little tired." At five months, Noah is a growing boy. Starting in the New Year we have decided to start feeding him baby food and getting him used to that. I did find some cute swim trunks for him to wear while I was at the store recently, so maybe Noah will get his chance in the pool later.

"Ready, Sof?" Callie asks.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Walking over to the poor, Callie walks in gingerly at first getting used to the cool waters before helping Sof in and moving into deeper waters. My wife bounces our daughter up and down in the water, keeping her afloat the entire time. They share matching smiles and loud giggles for about twenty minutes before I leave to go put Noah down for a rest. Changing into a yellow bathing suit, I join my two girls back outside in the pool and swim over to Calliope.

"Mommy joined us in the pool, Sof. Show her what you just did." Callie says lifting her up on the edge of the pool.

"Watch me mommy!"

"Okay, okay I'm ready!" Giving Sofia my full attention, she stands up and takes a few steps back before running forward and jumping into the pool with a big splash. Callie quickly lifts her above water and Sof has the biggest smile on her face.

"See me mommy?" She asks wiping her wet hair out her face.

"I did! You made a huge splash, Sof! That was very cool." Playing it up just a tad to make her extra excited. One thing about Sofia is that she loves attention.

"We practiced that when you went inside." Callie informs me. "I thought she'd be scared to jump, but she took no convincing." We spend close to thirty more minutes in the pool until Sof starts to get tired. The first half of our day was rather busy, and I'm sure the pool activities are finally wearing on her. After a light lunch and change of clothes, she easily went down for a midday nap. Callie and I decided to take another dip in pool, leaving the sliding door open just in case one of the kids wakes up.

"So when are your parents coming in?" Callie asks treading water a few feet in front of me.

"Christmas Eve. They weren't too excited to travel on the holiday, but when I told them they were coming to Hawaii they of course changed their tune. They didn't want to miss Noah's first Christmas. Tim told me they are packing an extra suitcase just for gifts."

"Not surprised, sounds like your parents." She laughs. "Aria and my dad are coming on Christmas. Apparently my mom is pissed that they are missing Christmas with her to hang out with us."

"Can't say that I'm sorry. Is everyone going to stay here?"

"Well I was thinking your family can stay with us and Aria and my dad will probably stay at the hotel." She says swimming closer to me in the shallow waters.

"I feel bad that they can't stay with us."

"Don't. It's fine. I know my dad is supportive of me and our relationship, but I still don't think he's entirely comfortable with being around us all the time."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean coming to our wedding and visiting Noah and Sofia for a few hours is one thing. But staying with us in our home for a couple of days might be too much. Aria told me when people ask about me he only says I'm happy and healthy. No mention of you or the kids. It's not that he hates what we have together, but telling people about us is hard for him still."

"That's unfortunate." It's crazy how different our families are. I'm pretty sure my mom tells everyone and anyone about Sofia and Noah and she has a huge framed picture of Callie and I from our wedding in the front of my home in Maryland.

"It is, but at least he's coming around more. I think he's trying as best he can. He did buy us this house as a wedding gift, and we did partake in many gay activities here. He's not completely naïve" She smiles wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hmmm, like what?" I ask knowingly.

"Well, I do recall a few steamy make out sessions in this very pool." She says circling my waists with her arms. "I remember waking up a few times with your head in between my legs."

"Mmmm, I do remember that." I smirk with my arms around her neck. "Good times."

"And who can forget sex on the beach?" She beams.

"It was memorable." We share a heartfelt kiss before she pulls back and leans her forehead against mine.

"Thank you for bringing us here for Christmas and our anniversary."

"It's my pleasure and I think the kids will enjoy it, even if they won't remember it. I can't believe it's been a year since we got married. Kind of went by quick."

"I think Noah stole some of our thunder, but I wouldn't have changed a thing."

"Me neither." I say kissing her again. There's no rush and we're completely alone savoring each other's touch and time. "Take me inside, Calliope." Pulling her out the pool with me, we pick up our towels and begin drying off as we walk back inside our home and up to our bedroom. "As much as I love this bathing suit I think you should take it off." I say pushing her back towards the bed.

"Oh is that so?" She grins devilishly.

"Well we can't have you getting the bed all wet…at least not from pool water." Pulling the knots behind her neck and back, her top falls to the floor and she takes a seat on the edge bed and takes off her bottoms as well.

"So does that mean I get to take off your bathing suit too?" She asks pulling me in by the hips to stand between her legs. Turning me around, I move my wet hair out the way and she unties my top that drops to the floor. Giving me a kiss on my lower back, she slowly pulls down the bottoms and turning me back around to face her.

"You're beautiful, Ari—what you did not!? How am I just noticing this?!"

"Cause I just got it done a couple of days ago." Yes, I did actually go to the salon and did get a 'C' outlined on my vagina. I didn't think I would go through with it, but for some crazy reason I did. "And can I just say it say I thought it was going to be an extremely awkward conversation to ask for a letter on my vagina, but apparently it's a thing. The lady said people get letters and shapes all the time. Hearts and stars are evidently very popular."

"I didn't think you would actually do it. I mean it was a fantasy for a reason, but I'm so happy that it became a reality." The look on my wife's face is pure surprise and genuine. "I need my phone to take a picture of this."

"Callie, you are not about to take a picture of my vagina." As much as I love her and would consider doing almost anything with her, I will not have my vagina on her phone just waiting for someone to hack it or something. I have to draw the line somewhere.

"Babe, no one will see it. This is incredibly hot, and as I recall you sent me a pictures of your boobs while I was at work once."

"Yeah, but I was pregnant and horny and missing you like crazy."

"So that's a no on the picture?"

"Just enjoy it now. Who knows if I'll ever do this again."

"All the more reason for a picture, babe."

"You're ridiculous you know that?" I clown my lovely wife. Sitting on her lap, she quickly switches our positions and rolls me on my back with her right above me. She nuzzles her face in the crook of my neck and starts kissing me before peppering my chest and collarbone with more kisses and moving to the other side of my neck.

"You know what I realized?" I ask once I feel her slip her leg between mine, putting just enough pressure on my rousing center.

"Hmm?" She mumbles against my skin.

"I think you like to be on top a lot."

"I do not." She pretends to be offended, but I think deep down she knows I'm right.

"You do too!"

"Do you want to switch? Either way, it's a good view and feeling for me."

"No, I like you on top. I was just pointing it out." Flashing my dimples, she shakes her head at my antics and gives me another kiss on the lips. We readjust our bodies so we are under the bed sheets and she kisses her way down my stomach to my hips and pelvis region.

"Why are you covering up? I like to watch you."

"Watch the waves or something, I just want you to feel me. _Feel me_ make love to your pussy, Ari." She says pulling the sheet over her head and disappearing, leaving the upper half of my body exposed. Staring out the large windows and watching the waves crash on the shore in the distance, I feel her part my legs and bite my inner thighs lightly before licking over the skin soothingly with her warm tongue. As she continues to tease me, I know I'm getting wetter and wetter with every little thing she's doing. My wife opens my legs even wider and parts my wet folds with her fingers as she takes a long lick of my wet pussy with her flat tongue. Moaning her name, she continues to lick and suck, purposefully bringing my close, but not letting me come. It's going on twenty minutes when I decide that she's had all her pleasure down there, but I really need to come.

"Calliope, make me come baby." She flicks my clit a few times before sucking it into her mouth and rolling her tongue over it. Clawing at her hair, she releases my clit and sticks her tongue deep inside me shaking her head back and forth.

"Callie! Callie! Fuck, baby!" I cry out in pleasure, my back arches off the bed and I bite my lip trying to hold in my animalistic sounds. As I feel my orgasm approaching, my legs tighten around her head, locking her in place as she continues to fuck me senseless and breathless with her tongue and mouth. Seconds after she latched onto my clit a second time my orgasm rolled through my body. Shaking and quivering, I'm certain that I just came on my wife's face. Her tongue is everywhere as she laps up everything I just released and slowing down her actions to let me relish in the moment. Pulling back the covers and flipping her hair back, she kisses her way back up my body and plants a big kiss on my lips before rolling off me. Once I collect my breath I lay my body partially on hers with my hand covering her heaving chest.

"That was amazing, baby."

"You're amazing, Ari." She quickly counters. "I know I say it all the time, but I really could be down there all day long. You're so sexy and the fact that you gave birth to our son makes you even sexier." A month ago the judge signed off on Callie's adoption of Noah making her his second parent legally. I didn't have any doubt, but having the judge sign off was just added confirmation. I'm happy we can put that process behind us. It seemed like a weight was lifted of my wife's shoulder that day. Even though we both considered her Noah's second mother, legally she wasn't and I knew that made Calliope upset. It made me upset too, but all I could do was support her and reaffirm her place in his life until everything went through. With the exception of his blue eyes, he very much does look like Sofia and Calliope and I wouldn't have it any other way. "Making love with you and to you is my favorite thing to do. I don't mean to get all sappy after sex, but—"

"Don't ever apologize, Calliope Robbins-Torres. I'm so incredibly in love with you and our little family. We should just pack up and move here. We could start a little family restaurant and pop out some more kids over the next few years. We could do it. Or I'm sure there's a hospital here that could benefit from your expertise. Ooohh, I could even home school the kids. That would be fun."

"Maybe you could open the Arizona Academy of Learning." Why she loves that name I don't know.

"Possibly, but we need a new name."

"We can work on it. I'd really consider it if you wanted to, but I have a feeling we'd miss Seattle."

"I know, but it's nice to dream and imagine." We share a few more soft and sensual kisses with one another and make light conversation. Just as we are about to fall into deep slumber, Noah decides to make his presence heard disturbing both of us with his cry.

"I'll go check on him." Callie gets out the bed and makes a quick stop in the bathroom and throws on some new clothes. Either Callie took a really long time with Noah, or I fell asleep fast because the next time I woke up she wasn't there, but left a note in her place.

 _Took the kids down to the beach, didn't want to wake you. See you soon, Callie, Sofia, and Noah._

Stretching out my sore muscles, I get up and look out the window. I see Callie and the kids off in the distance and decide to put on some clothes and join them. Approaching my family on the beach, I see Callie sitting with Noah in her lap and Sof playing around in the sand with some toys.

"Mommy!" My daughter yelps when she sees me walking towards them. "Come play!" Callie turns around smiling as Noah tries to wiggle free.

"What do we have going on here?" I ask taking a seat on the beach towel next to my wife and plopping our son in my lap.

"Sofia is attempting to dazzle us with her sand castle building skills." Sure enough, Sofia has a small pail and shovel in hand and is working on making some kind of castle. I noticed that she's wearing a sundress and Noah is in shorts and a t-shirt, almost matching Calliope.

"Did you guys go somewhere?"

"Noah was feeling a little lonely so that's why he was fussy, and then Sof woke up and we went out to pick up a few things from the store for dinner. Once we came back we took a short walk on the beach and now here we are!"

"How long was I out for?"

"Close to three hours." She says checking her phone for the time. "You looked really tired."

"I was, but I'm feeling much better now. Did you guys go in the water?"

"We got our feet wet, but it's really cold right now. Sof, tell mommy what you're making."

"Princess castle!" We both laugh because Sofia is utterly obsessed with anything princess. I know Callie is hoping she grows out of this phase, but I don't think it's going to happen anytime soon. Noah claps at the noise, something he just started doing recently and rocks back and forth. I'm convinced he's going to start crawling in a few weeks. We mindlessly chat and play in the sand for a few more minutes until Sofia is satisfied with her creation. The rest of the evening was spent eating a delicious dinner Calliope made and relaxing with the kids. We gave them baths and had family story time. Once they were down for the night, Callie and I shared a dessert and sipped on champagne. It was important to me that we found time to celebrate our anniversary aside for just being here for Christmas. Soon our house will be filled with family and our alone time will become limited.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **AN: I decided to split up the Hawaiian vacation into two chapters, so I will have one more before the epilogue. Every time I think I'm done with the story, I keep writing! Lol. Anyway, thanks for kind words once again. You guys made me continue on even when I didn't want to.**


	71. Chapter 71

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland

Chapter Seventy-One

 **The final chapter is here! Hope you enjoy!**

Arizona's POV

"Baby, I can feel you watching me." Even with my eyes firmly closed shut, I can sense my wife leaning over my back watching me. She does this when she wants me to wake up, but doesn't want to out right ask me to wake up because she doesn't want to disturb my slumber, even though feeling her watch me wakes me up just the same as her asking me. "Go back to sleep." She doesn't answer, but instead I feel her thumb rub small circles on the curve of my hipbone, gently moving up the material of my shirt as well. This is another one of her tricks to try to wake me up without verbally asking. Her warm lips tingle the back of my neck as I feel her place a kiss there. Taking in a few more minutes of her light kisses and caresses, I finally roll over on my back and open my eyes.

"You're up!"

"Hmmm, I wonder why?" Sarcastically smirking, I gently cup her face and bring our lips together for a chaste morning kiss. "Now why did you want me up already?"

"Because it's Christmas!" She exclaims a little to loudly for me right now.

"I know, but judging by the thin stream of sunlight streaming through the windows I'm assuming it's still early."

"It may or may not be close to six in the morning." She sleepily replies.

"Calliope! Why are you waking me up before six in the morning on our vacation? The kids are sleep, I'm sure Tim is too."

"Yeah, but your parents wake up everyday at five thirty so I know they are up." Arriving yesterday afternoon, my family quickly made their selves at home and soaked up everything our Hawaiian home had to offer. Tim and Callie took the kids into the ocean while my parents settled on reading books by the pool. I actually found myself with some free time and I decided to wrap some of the gifts Callie and I got the kids, as well as the ones my parents brought in. How we are going to get all of them home is still something we need to figure out.

"Even so, the house is quiet. So we should go back to sleep and get some more rest. You love sleep." I comment, rubbing her arms up and down. I get a kick out of rubbing my hands over her biceps. While they aren't overly defined physically, they are firm enough for me to get a chill of pleasure touching them.

"I do, but I also really love Christmas and we shouldn't waste a minute of it."

"You're like a little girl again. It's cute. I actually have a gift that I want to give you and I want to do it in private."

"Ooohhh, I like the sound of that. Give me, give me."

"Slow your roll, Calliope. It's nothing like that, but it is sentimental." Lifting myself out the bed I walk over to my bag, but Noah's soft whimpers through the monitor catch my attention.

"Noah is excited for Christmas too."

"I see. I'll go get him." Exiting the bedroom and walking a few feet down the hall, I walk into Noah's room and immediately see his legs and arms kicking with glee. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Noah Caleb." I greet as I lift him out the crib. "It's your very first Christmas. Let's go visit mama. We have an important gift to give her."

"Hello to my favorite boy!" Callie welcomes us as we come back into the room. "Let me get some morning cuddles." With her arms stretched out, I pass Noah over to her and watch them interact. Lifting him in the air, his little feet fly around and small gurgles escape his mouth. "What is mommy feeding you cause you are getting heavier and heavier each day."

"Speaking of which, let me feed him before Sof wakes up and wants to play." Settling back into bed I unbutton my shirt to get ready to nurse him.

"You got the life little man, mommy just takes out a boob and you go to town." She says passing him over. "I used to suck on mommy's nipples, I mean I still do, but not as much as you." She says going on a little self tangent.

"Calliope, stop talking."

"All I'm saying is that anytime he wants he can just have your boob. I'm a little jealous." She playfully suggests.

"Really? You're jealous of your five-month-old son?" I ask incredulously.

"Okay not really jealous, but he gets you whenever he wants."

"Yeah and so do you, for the most part anyway. The only difference is I can tell you 'no."

"I know, I'm just being a little ridiculous." Noah continues to make his suckling noises as we watch him in awe. He really is a good baby, hardly ever cries for no reason. Most times he just wants to be fed, have some company, or wants a fresh diaper. "Have you ever tried your breast milk?" My wife asks randomly.

"No, I don't really have desire to. I read it's not sweet or anything like regular milk. Did you with Sofia?"

"Nope. I made Mark try it though. That was funny." Callie says reminiscing with a smile on her face. "He said it tasted better then he thought, but couldn't understand why Sofia enjoyed it so much."

"It's not like babies have a choice. I guess they just get accustomed to it."

"Valid point."

"Do you want to try mine?"

"Oh gosh no." She says a little too harsh and hastily. "I didn't mean it like that, but there is no way in hell that I'm tasting your breast milk, babe. I love you, but no." Waving her hands for added effect.

"Calliope Torres, are you telling me my milk isn't good enough for you? I'd like to remind you that it's the only source of nutrients for your son at the moment."

"I respect that and I completely understand and adore you for providing him in that way, but there is no way I'm tasting your milk. I barely even like regular milk."

"Out of all the intimate things we do for each other. I mean I have the first letter of _your_ name meticulously groomed on my va—lady area, but you can't taste the milk that I produce and feed your son with. And here I was thinking you loved me." I tease, attempting to make her feel slightly guilty. "You here that Noah? Mama thinks my milk is gross."

"I didn't say 'gross', I just said I wouldn't do it. That's just a special bond between you and Noah, I don't need to interfere with that."

"Mhmm, if you say so Calliope." I give her a sly glare, but she just shrugs. "If you pass me the manila envelope from my bag I'll give your gift."

"An envelope, huh? I wonder what it could be." She says getting off the bed and rummaging through my bag. "Can I open it?"

"Uh huh. Go ahead." I urge her. Still standing, she smiles at me as she opens the package. Taking out the piece of paper, I watch as her eyes go wide at the documentation.

"It's Noah's birth certificate." She notes as she reads over the paper carefully and dutifully.

"Yeah, and your name is officially listed as the second parent."

"But how did you get this?"

"Megan told me that they usually update the birth certificate when an adoption is approved so I just had to wait in the mail for it. I intercepted it before you could see it and brought it with me. I'm just happy it came in time."

"This is honestly my favorite gift ever." She says sitting on the edge of the bed right next to Noah and I. "This really does mean a lot. Thank you, Arizona."

"You're welcome. We never have to worry about someone questioning your place in his life. Although I never think that would happen because he looks a lot like you."

"Yeah, but he has your personality." She says laying a kiss on atop his head. We share another kiss before Noah decides he's done with his feeding and wants some more attention. Callie picks him and starts pacing the room with Noah on his chest trying to produce a burp, "Arizona, come look." She states pointing out the window.

"What is it?"

"It's your parents. They're watching the sunrise on the beach. How adorable." Walking up the window next to Callie, I see my parents standing side by side with my dads arm around my mom watching the waves come in and the sunrise. "Is that gonna be us in forty or fifty years?"

"I surely hope so."

"What are you guys looking at?" Tim asks peeking into the room with Sofia. "Wait, it's safe to come in, right?"

"Yes Tim, you guys can come in. Hi Sofia, Merry Christmas!" Taking my daughter from his arms, I give Sofia numerous kisses all over her face. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Well I was going to go for a run on the beach, and while I was getting ready I heard little Miss over here moving around in her room. What's so fascinating outside?"

"Oh, it's your mom and dad. They're on the beach watching the sunrise, very romantic." Callie says in awe.

"Ehhh, I guess. I'm going for my run. I'll be back later." Once Tim left we lay back down in the bed with Sofia plopped down in the middle with Callie still holding Noah.

"Sof, do you know what today is?"

"Its Santa day, mama!"

"Yeah, but it's also Christmas. A very special holiday. Mommy brought us to Hawaii for Christmas and you're going to see Aunt Aria today and abuelo today."

"Abuelo give me gifts too?"

"I think she's only worried about her presents, Calliope."

"I know, which is kind of sad, but yes. He is going to bring you and Noah some gifts.

"I want a girl NoNo." She says emphatically. Callie and I look at each other slightly confused and completely caught off guard.

"You want a what?" My wife asks for clarification.

"A girl NoNo."

"You mean like a sister?"

"Uh-huh." She says nodding like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you have a brother, Noah. You guys get along well and have fun playtime together." I answer. Callie is surprised by the statement, I find it a little comical. We've certainly talked about expanding our family, but never gave it a time frame. Personally I think the sooner the better. Callie said she wants to have our next one and given she's a few years older it would make sense not to wait so long. I also think having the kids closer in age range would be beneficial. We got lucky with Noah and didn't have to try so many times to get me pregnant, I'm sure it won't be so easy the next time.

"I wanna a girl NoNo. Abuelo bring me one?"

"Uh no, sweetie. That's not how it works. She would have to grow in the belly like Noah did with mommy, remember?"

"Ohhhhhhhh."

"Yeah, how about we go get you something to eat. I could definitely use some coffee right now." My wife says quickly changing the conversation.

"Gotta go potty first."

"Potty." Callie echoes, letting out a sigh. "I can handle that. Let's get you to the bathroom, little Miss." She says passing me Noah and lifting Sof off the bed and carrying her to the bathroom.

"What do you think, little man? Another brother or a sister? You think mama and I can handle three of you guys?" Noah stares at me wide-eyed with drool dripping onto his onesie with babbling sounds coming from his mouth. "You guys are a lot of work, ya know? But also really cute and adorable and I love you guys with everything I have. Don't tell mama, but I think I love you and Sof a teeny bit more then her. It's our secret though, bud. Can't go around spilling details of our private conversations. Got it? I'm gonna take that little hand wave as a yes."

"Arizona, honey who are you talking to?" My mother asks stepping inside the room.

"Just a little mother-son conversation. How was the beach this morning?" She raises an eyebrow in question; "Callie and I saw you from the window."

"Oh. Well your father and I woke up early and decided to take in the sunrise. It looked like something on a postcard. You know, your father and I are both retired. We could stay here for a few weeks out the year and keep the house occupied. You don't want all this good real estate to go to waste. It's a shame you guys can't use it more."

"I'll keep that in consideration, mother." My mother thinks she slick, and I know she wouldn't just outright ask to move in here so she has to disguise it as if she's helping us out.

"Your father and I could make it work. It would be no trouble at all. Plus, Tim could watch the house while he's at school. It's basically a win-win for everyone."

"I got it, mom. I'll talk it over with Callie but I'm sure she won't mind. If you guys want to spend a few weeks down here you are more then welcome to use our home."

"Just perfect! Daniel and I will get some dates and let you guys know. Now pass me my grandson. I need his help to make Christmas breakfast, mostly he will just sit there and look cute, but that's something. Where's Miss Sofia?"

"Here! Here! Here!" Sofia yelps in excitement coming back into the room.

"She's ready to help." Callie says, "I was just on my way downstairs to make some coffee."

"Don't worry about that, I can handle it. Come down in a few for a hot cup. After breakfast I was thinking we could open gifts. What time are your father and sister coming over?"

"Probably early eveving for dinner. They landed late last night and found a local church for Christmas mass this morning."

"That's nice. I can't wait to see them. Come on, Miss Sofia! I need your help whipping up some Christmas waffles!" As soon as they leave the room Callie takes a seat on the edge of the bed and falls backward on the sheets letting out a huge sigh.

"Three years ago Christmas consisted of coffee, donuts, and an afternoon shift at the hospital. I'm kind of missing that right now." She admits staring up at the ceiling.

"You mean waking up at six with two kids, in-laws, and a house in Hawaii wasn't in the picture?" I ask humorously.

"I promise you it wasn't. Now we have years ahead of us waking up early and wrapping paper everywhere."

"Yeah, but I recall you waking me up early. I was perfectly fine sleeping."

"I know, but it's Christmas so of course I woke up early. I just didn't imagine so much would happen so early."

"You mean like Sofia asking for a sister?"

"Ha! Exactly. Crazy, right?"

"I mean not totally crazy…" I say sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" She asks sitting up to give me her full attention.

"I mean we did talk more kids."

"Yeah, but we also said we would wait."

"You said we should wait. I was—I am all for it. I know you think I was hormonal and emotional because I was leaving Noah for the first time when I mentioned it, but I wasn't totally in over my head. I think we should start the process. It's going to take longer for us, months…maybe even a couple of years depending on our situation, so starting isn't so crazy."

"I just don't think it's the right time."

"Why not?"

"Um I can list off multiple reasons. We literally just had a kid five months ago, we're still juggling the two kids we have now, and we're both busy with our jobs. I mean it would totally change our whole family dynamic. Going from a family of four to a family of five is a lot to deal with. You just got on me a couple weeks ago for coming home late and missing family dinner and nightly routines, I'm still trying to figure out a good schedule for all of us. Also, we talked about me getting pregnant next and I'm not sure I'm ready right now."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning I would be the one going on fertility drugs and putting my body through extra stress. We haven't even discussed how my health issues may effect a pregnancy."

"Calliope, you would be the first person with high cholesterol to get pregnant."

"I never said that, I'm just saying there are a lot of factors. I don't think we need to rush into it. I mean if Sofia didn't say anything this morning would you have even said anything?"

"Probably not today, but in a few months yeah."

"I like the way our family is now. I'm just not ready to change it yet."

"Okay, but for the record that job excuse wasn't a real reason. Plenty of women with demanding jobs raise great kids."

"It not an excuse, just something to point out. If I wasn't a surgeon who worked long hours most days I might think differently, but I have to factor in my job."

"This is heavy Christmas morning talk."

"It is, when I'm ready to start the process I promise you will be the first person I tell." She says giving me a kiss.

"I better."

"I think I smell some coffee so let's go downstairs."

"Wait, one last thing. My mom wants to know if she and my dad can stay here for a couple of weeks sometime."

"I don't see why not. We're only down here once or twice a year. Someone should stay here."

"She will love to hear that."

"Coffee time?"

"Yes, now it's coffee time."

After morning breakfast we opened our Christmas gifts. Sofia got mostly clothes and a few toys and the same for Noah. Callie and I once again proved that we are two peas in a pod because we got each other matching necklaces with Noah's initials engraved in a small pendant. My parents surprised Tim with the promise to pay for his schooling, which he starts in just a few weeks. Callie and I got my parents a membership to a local golf and spa resort in Maryland. The rest of the day was spent lounging around by the pool and playing with the kids, and Callie made sure Sofia got to talk with Mark as well. It wasn't until late afternoon that Callie and my mother started to prepare Christmas dinner.

"Okay so I just finished setting the table, Dad and Carlos are smoking cigars on the beach, Aria and Tim are playing with Sofia and Noah, and you two are almost done with preparing dinner, right?"

"Correct you are darling!" Mother says putting the final touches on our Christmas meal.

"So what should I do now?"

"Just stand there and look pretty." Callie smirks, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, how useful." I reply sarcastically.

"Relax, Arizona. Dinner will be ready in five minutes or less. Callie and I have been working hard on this meal and we don't need you getting in the way now."

"I'm actually a really good cook, mother. Calliope, tell her. Tell her about the birthday meal I made for you."

"It was actually pretty good, Barbara. She's come a long way since I first met her." My wife says coming to my defense.

"That's good to hear. My grandkids need to eat respectable meals, but if you must be useful go tell everyone that dinner is ready. It will take at least five to ten minutes before we're all situated at the table."

"Fine, but before we leave I'm cooking a meal for everyone just so I can prove to you I'm a good cooker now."

"Oh Arizona, there's no need to do that. Even as hard as you try you'll never be as good as me." My mother states positively. I hear Callie snicker, but I give her a pointed glare that makes her quickly quiet herself. I excuse myself to gather the family up for dinner and within minutes we are all seated together with the table covered in delicious food.

"I'd like to make a toast." Carlos states, backing out his chair and standing up.

"Dad, really?" Aria comments while she takes a sip of wine. "Can't we just eat in peace."

"I promise I won't talk long, but I do have something I would like to say." Callie and I exchange a questioning glace towards each other before returning our attention to the head of the table. "First, I would like to start off by saying thank you to Calliope and Arizona for welcoming us into your home. It's always nice to be surrounded by family on such a special day. I don't know if I ever properly thanked the Robbins family for accepting my Calliope and being there for her when I wasn't, but I truly thank you and am happy that I could be here to join you all. I'm a man of a particular age and am still learning and trying to understand Calliope's life, but regardless of anything she and Arizona have my love, respect, and support. I wish I could say the same for my wife, but she has her own agenda and is sticking to it. Christmas has always been a special holiday for the Torres family and I'm happy to be spending here especially with my daughters and wonderful two grandchildren. I look forward to many more holidays together. Merry Christmas." He finishes with a raise of his glass. We all toast and echo the same sentiment before filling our plates with food.

Everyone engages in private side conversations and a few Christmas holiday stories are shared amongst everyone. We had cake and coffee for dinner before Aria and Carlos excused themselves for the evening. Apparently they have an early business meeting in the morning, but promised to see us again tomorrow afternoon for lunch at the T Hotel in Hawaii where they are staying. Soon after my parents retired to their bedroom and Tim watched Sofia for us while we gave Noah a bath. It's not everyday that we both bathe the children together, but since it's vacation and we have the time we both spent some quality time together with Noah and it was clear on his face – and are wet shirts – that he loved the extra attention. After he went down, we did the same with Sofia and read her a night story before she fell asleep as well.

"What's got you so happy?" I ask exiting the bathroom and crawling into bed beside Calliope who's engrossed with her phone.

"Addison just sent me a text. She delivered Christmas twins. It was her first time delivering twins too."

"That's exciting, it stinks that she had to work on Christmas though."

"Nah, I think she likes it. Usually it's just her and her parents in Paris for Christmas, but she said she's tired of that. She said next year she's spending Christmas with us." She says putting down her phone and lying back in bed.

"The more the merrier."

"You know, it's only ten o'clock. I'm tired, but not exhausted." She's got a mischievous look on her face that gives me subtle hint.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You bet your ass I am!"

"We haven't done that in a while."

"I know! Inside or outside?"

"Outside, bring a blanket." Quickly and quietly making our way out the house, we stop in the kitchen briefly before walking down to our private beach. "It's dark out."

"Are you scared?"

"Nah, cause I've got you. Now sit." Pulling her down next to me in the sand, she wraps the blanket around us and I pass her a spoon. "I've missed our ice cream dates."

"Me too. I'm convinced ice cream makes everything better." She says scooping out a spoonful from the container that's placed in front of us in the sand. "I think we should start a tradition."

"And what would that be?"

"Every Christmas, whether we're here, home, or some place new we should have an ice cream date at night. After the kids are sleep and everyone's gone to bed."

"I like it! Although at home it would be really cold to eat ice cream outside."

"Then we can eat it in the basement or something."

"Ooohh, that sounds good too!"

"Mhmm. It's a Robbins-Torres Christmas tradition."

"I hope we make many more together."

"I'm sure we will."

"Can you promise me something, Calliope?" I ask after a few quiet minutes of listening to the waves, digging our toes in the sand, and eating our second dessert of the night.

"What's that?" She answers, lifting her head off my shoulder and staring right into my eyes.

"Can you promise me that we will spend every Christmas together for the rest of our lives?"

"I promise you, Arizona Robbins-Torres, the love of my life, that we will spend every Christmas together for the rest of our lives." Our lips lock in a sweet and sugary kiss that leaves us both breathless.

"I love you, Calliope Robbins-Torres."

"I love you, too."

 **The End.**

 **AN: Thank you all so much for reading! I still have the epilogue to put up, but I just wanted to say thank you so much for all your comments, faves, reviews, follows, etc. They truly meant a lot. I don't think without them I would've completed this story. I'm so happy that many of you enjoyed it. I honestly never thought it would get this long. Writing is a passion and hobby of mine, and to be able to do it in this medium is very rewarding. I would love to continue with this story and write a sequel, but I just need a break to focus on other things right now (just started second semester of college last week). That being said, I'm sure I'll be floating around the FF site reading other stories. Shameless plug, I have a tumblr so PM me if you want for my username and I'll be sure to follow back. I'm always looking for new blogs to follow :)**

 **Here's to hoping Calzona can reunite on the show!**


	72. Chapter 72

I don't own anything…all credit goes to ABC/Shondaland.

Chapter Seventy-Three/Epilogue

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Callie's POV**

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I was just fixing her hair." I say reclaiming my seat next to Mark. He's in town for Sofia's first dance recital. At five years old, she absolutely loves kindergarten and one of the programs at her school includes a dance team. They practice for half an hour after school on Monday's, but Sofia doesn't stop there. No, she practices around the house day and night nonstop. I'm certain I know the entire routine myself. Even so, Sofia is extremely excited to preform, and I'm happy for her. She seems to really enjoy dancing. As I figured, Mark's contract in Los Angeles got extended, so he still lives there but travels more often to Seattle for important events for Sofia and when he has weekends off. Although tomorrow we are all going to Los Angeles because it's the beginning of Spring Break for Sofia and my wife. Sof will get some more time with Mark, I'll get to see Addison, and it's a nice getaway from this dreary Seattle weather.

"So how did you snag these front row seats anyway?"

"As much as we're paying for this school, I will sit anywhere I damn please." I huff in response.

"How much are we paying again?"

"Twenty-five thousand dollars."

"Right. And why are we paying so much?"

"Because it's the best school private school in Seattle. Mondays and Wednesdays the kids learn in English. Tuesdays and Thursday they learn in Spanish, and on Fridays they learn in Chinese. It's very advanced. Arizona said it's good to start learning new languages young."

"I guess, but that still seems like a lot of money for color and play with some blocks."

"I think it's a little bit more advanced then that."

"Still, this place is filled with rich parents who all want the best for their kids." He says glancing around at our surroundings. It looks like most parents here walked out of a luxury retail store magazine. It kind of reminds me of my childhood. All the parents tried to outdo the others by buying the best clothes and fanciest cars. Being that I came from the hospital I'm stilled in my navy scrubs and Mark is wearing jeans. Nothing compared to the other dads who are wearing tailored suits. "How did we manage front row?"

"Carlos Torres." The name alone is enough. Once he learned that his granddaughter was in an elite school he made sure to inform the school that a Torres heiress is a student here, and made a sizable donation on behalf of T Hotels. I'm pretty sure we have front row seats at every function up until graduation."

"Your dad and I might not have the best relationship, but he will do anything for his family."

"Can't argue with you there. Noah's got a few more months at daycare and soon Arizona and I will be working on getting him in here as well."

"Have fun with that second tuition bill." He jokes. The current arrangement we have is Mark and I splitting Sofia's school stuff. At first Arizona felt left out that she wasn't contributing, but we came to an agreement and soon enough she will get her chance to write a fat check to the school on behalf of Noah. Even with my blessed and inherited wealth, I still cringe when I write the check for the tuition. We always said we wanted the best for our children, but the best is so freakin' expensive, and they are just starting out. When I started calculating the tuition for the next ten plus years of their education my mind wanted to explode. Sometimes managing things between three parents is challenging, but at the end we all get along and everything works out fine. I'm thankful for Arizona and her handling of the situation. She knows when she should speak up and intervene, and when it's best to just let Mark and I handle things regarding Sof. We've each got our own personalities, but I include her in just about everything and Mark is understanding and accepting of that. "Speaking of family, where are Arizona and Noah?"

"I'm not sure, they should be here soon. Arizona mentioned taking Noah shopping for the trip tomorrow. She's always buying him new clothes." Over the last year and a half Arizona has developed a shopping habit. It kind of came out of nowhere, but now on any given day she will come home with bags and bags of new clothes for Sofia and Noah. In my opinion it's become excessive, but she says shopping is therapeutic for her and she always wants the kids to dress nice. Not necessarily in expensive clothing, but just very fashionable. The weird thing is she never buys herself any new items; it's always just the kids. I even found bags of onesies and other baby items in the closet in her office. I was looking for something, and I came across at least five bags of just onesies and she hasn't mentioned them to me at all. She's patiently been waiting for me to bring up the baby topic again and honestly I've thought about it over the months, but probably not as much as she would like. I'm not sure if this is her way of dealing with us waiting to have another kid, or if she just really has an interest in baby clothing. Either way, I haven't said anything to her about it. I figured maybe it's just a personal thing, and I don't think I'm supposed to know about the clothes in office closet.

"Well they better get here soon because they flashed the lights meaning a five minute warning."

"She'll be here. She promised she would. Otherwise she will have to explain to Sof why her mommy wasn't in the front row like I promised her. I told her just to look at us if she gets nervous or anything."

"Please, have you met our daughter? She lives and thrives off attention. I don't think she's got a nervous bone in her body."

"Mama! Mama!" I know that voice anywhere. It's the sweet voice of my son Noah.

"Sorry we're late. There was a sale at the store and the line was ridiculously long." Arizona says taking a seat and giving me a kiss. "But Noah got a new clothes for California. Isn't that right, bud?"

"Mhmm. Mommy got me lots of shirts." He says moving over into my lap. "Hi Mark." He waves. Mark and Noah have a solid relationship. Most times when Mark is around he's spending time with Sofia, but sometimes all three of them will hang out and a few times it will just be Mark and Noah. Noah hasn't asked too many questions, but knows that he's his sister's dad and that's pretty much it. He doesn't completely understand why Sofia has a dad and he doesn't, but I'm sure that conversation will come up in a few years. We do try to limit his time with him though because it's important for Sof to have her alone time with her father and because Arizona and I are Noah's parents. Mark is nice to have around, but it's not his responsibility to parent him and we don't want him to. Arizona and I take deep pride in raising our son together. It hasn't always been easy and we've gone through some growing pains. The public bathrooms are the trickiest. Turns out men get really uncomfortable with women taking their sons into the restrooms to use the bathroom. A few other things here and there, but we've managed and are learning each day.

"Noah, my man. How's it going? You ready to see your sister on stage?"

"Yeah, I like when Sof dance."

"So how many shirts exactly?" I whisper to Arizona while Mark and Noah chat.

"Just a few and some shorts too. I got Sofia some more dresses and sandals."

"And where exactly are all these new clothes going to fit at home? Both of their closets are filled."

"I know, that's why I ordered them each big, new dressers. They should be here in two weeks."

"And you're sure they just had to have these new clothes? Even though they have plenty already."

"Calliope we talked about this. Once a month you go out with your fellow surgeons and drink until late at night and I buy clothes. We each have our own things. The store was having a sale. I didn't spend an outrageous amount of money or anything. That's not me, I just like for the kids to look nice. No harm in that. So this shopping conversation is over." She says in a very direct tone. It's the same tone she uses when she's done talking about something. Taking my cue, I drop the conversation just as the lights dim and the performances start. After twenty minutes into the recital Sofia's group finally came on stage.

"Hi Sofia!" Noah waves and calls out. Sof waves back with a huge smile before returning her attention to her group.

"Noah, we can't call out. We have to be quiet." I whisper into his ear.

"I know mama, but I see Sof on stage." He softly answers in return.

"So do I, but we have to be really, really quiet."

"Mmkay, mama. I sorry."

"It's alright." Kissing the top of his head, he leans back against my chest and watches his big sister preform on stage. I have the biggest smile on my face watching my daughter on stage. She looks so happy and hasn't missed a beat. Sometimes I can't believe she's already five and going on six in just a few short months. I remember the day she was born like it was yesterday and dropping her off for her first day of kindergarten left me very emotional, more then I expected. Soon it will be Noah going off to kindergarten and that isn't going to be easy either. I like it when they are small and little. They look up to Arizona and I so much and everything we do seems to bring them so much joy. Their innocent laughs and giggles and our family movie dates make me the happiest. Even when they get cranky and cry because their exhausted from a long day still makes me a little bit delighted because they still need and want me to comfort them. It's when they get older that they need us less and less and I'm not ready for that. The selfish part of me wants another baby just so I can have another small person who needs me, but the other part of me wants to have a baby for all the right reasons. I love raising Sofia and Noah with Arizona. She's a fantastic mother and we both have much more love to share with another baby. If I'm being completely honest with myself, I'm partially scared to be pregnant again. My health is still being monitored and being that I'm over thirty-five now all these extra health risks come into play. I don't think I'm unfit to become pregnant, but there a more concerns now. Regardless of any health issues I would love my child, but I don't want to potentially risk their life. It probably doesn't help that I keep waiting either, but as I look on stage I see Sofia beaming with joy. Noah looks on with amazement and I know I don't need more then them. Would I want more children? Of course, but I don't _need_ them. I know Arizona said she would try again if I couldn't for some reason, but I think I want to try again at least one more time.

"Our kid is awesome, Calliope." My wife says leaning over to me.

"I know."

"Our kid is perfect." Mark says on the other side of me.

"I know." I reply back. Her performance was short and sweet, and like any parent I'm going to say she was the best, but in all honesty she was. Sofia is a star. Everyone should know it. After a few more dances the recital is finally over and we go back stage to greet our daughter.

"Daddy, did you see me? I was in the middle. Did I do good?"

"You were perfect! All the other kids should be jealous of you, Sof." He says picking her up. "I was so proud of you, kid. I got the whole thing recorded on my phone."

"I wanna see me!" She begs, reaching for his mobile device.

"Mama, did you like it?"

"I sure did!" I give her a kiss on the cheek that makes her blush. "So good, Sofia. Mommy and I are very proud of you. Noah liked it too."

"Good job, Sofia."

"Thanks, NoNo. Can we go out to eat, mama?"

"Not tonight because we have to be at the airport early tomorrow morning and you need your sleep. You did a so much dancing today."

"But pleaseeee, mama." She pleads.

"Sof, mama said no, but we will take you out in California, okay?" Arizona answers.

"Fine." She says folding her arms and making a pouty face. It used to work on me, but not so much anymore. When you see it all the time it loses its value.

"Sof, I know this great restaurant in California we can go to. We can bring Noah and your moms. It will be my treat."

"Thank you, daddy."

"Anything for my girl. Now, lets get you home cause we have an early day tomorrow. We can pick up some pizza on the way home."

"Yayyy! Bye mama, bye mommy, bye NoNo." We each give her a kiss and hug goodbye.

"Mark, don't be late."

"I got it, don't worry. The flight is at eight; I'll be there by six thirty. Just remember to bring her bag."

"And my iPad please, mama."

"Suitcase and iPad. Got it. Have fun with your dad tonight."

"Okay!"

"Catch you guys later." Mark says walking away with Sofia. I never get used to him taking her, if even for a night, but it's gotten a little bit easier. Mark is really a great dad and Sofia values her time with him.

"Mama, can we get pizza too?"

"How about we go home and get you changed into your pajamas and mommy pick us a pizza on the way home. Sound good?"

"Yeah! I want cheese pizza!"

"I think I can handle that, what about you, Calliope?"

"Whatever you get is fine. Can we walk you to your car?"

"I would love that." She says giving me a kiss and intertwining our hands. Weaving our way pasts the other kids and parents; we walk Arizona to her car before walking back to my car and buckling Noah in. By the time we got home he has almost asleep, which is no surprise, and only managed to eat half a slice of pizza and some apple slices before dozing off. Once he was down for bed, Arizona and I packed all bags for our trip and double-checked our flight information.

"Are we all set for tomorrow?" Arizona asks turning off the light in the bathroom and joining me in bed.

"Yep. We should be good to go." I reply, locking my iPad and putting on my bedside table.

"Good, I'm excited. It will be nice to get away if only for a little bit." She comments rubbing some lotion on her hands. "Sofia was really good tonight. I mean I figured she would be since she's been practicing like crazy, but being on stage seemed to really excite her."

"I know what you mean. She should keep with it."

"I think she should too, seriously. You know when I was little I tried ballet, soccer, even played an instrument for a year, but sometimes I wish my parents just told me to pick one and stick with it. Too many options can be confusing."

"She's five going on six, I'm sure she's going to change her mind again."

"I know, but we should really encourage her to stick with dance. If she wants to try a sport or something that's fine, but she should continue with dance. Unless she turns out to really hate it or something, but I don't see that happening. Not to mention she looked absolutely adorable with her pigtails and dance outfit."

"That she did. Speaking of adorable children, I think I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" She draws out in question.

"To have another kid. I want to start the process of me getting pregnant." I answer nervously. I don't know why I'm nervous to talk about this with my wife, I can talk to her about anything, but my stomach flutters a little thinking about this.

"Oh." She says dryly. A little too dryly for my liking.

"Oh? What does that mean?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound to bland, but I just wasn't expecting you to say that."

"Okay…"

"I just meant that you said you would talk to me when you were ready to try again, but it's been over a year since you mentioned a kid, so I kind of just settled on the fact that we have two wonderful children and we weren't going to have anymore and I've become okay with that."

"Oh."

"Yeah." The silence in the room is deafening.

"You weren't going to say anything? Not even about you trying again?"

"I don't know. Maybe…probably not though. It felt like we have an unspoken agreement. Sure, whenever I see a pregnant woman at the store or something I would get a small smile thinking about having another kid, but then I would come home and a glass would be knocked over from Sofia dancing around the house and Noah would start crying because his favorite sippy cup is dirty and he can't use it at dinner. Times like those when I thought maybe two kids is enough."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I just got used to the idea of only having Noah and Sofia, but if you believe you're ready then I'm ready too. I would love to have another child with you, Calliope." She finishes with a smile.

"Really?" I ask as a grin begins to form on my face.

"Yes, really!" She says giving me a kiss. "I can't wait to see you pregnant. You were so kind and understanding with me I want to return the favor. Oh! This means I get to decorate another baby room, I love doing that. We get to pick out names and get new baby clothes! Sofia and Noah would be so excited – I think. I swear those two are so spoiled, I'm not sure if they want another kid around moving in on their territory. My mother, oh my gosh, my mother will be thrilled!"

"Arizona, sweetie, calm down. I haven't even gone to the doctors yet to make sure everything's good."

"Please, you're fine. You've been taking your medicine and your last blood test was good, right? You told me it was good."

"It was, but my levels are still concerning. They haven't increased, but they also haven't decreased that much."

"Okay, but I'm sure it will be okay. We'll work through all of it. When do you want to start? Since we're going to California I'm sure Addison wouldn't mind checking you out."

"I know, but I just want to enjoy the vacation and when we get back I'll make an appointment with Dr. Caplan and Dr. Meyers."

"Yeah, yeah of course. That sounds good." She says simmering down her energy. "You're really sure about this, right? Cause if you're not it's okay. You don't have to do anything for me. I meant what I said when I said Sofia and Noah are enough."

"I understand, but I'm positive I'm ready. I've had two and a half years to think about it. I appreciate you being patient and waiting, but I certain about this."

"I'm happy to hear that." We share a series of small kisses before finally closing our eyes and going to sleep.

"Mama, where are we?" Noah asks as we enter the hotel lobby. He fell asleep on the airplane and has been slowly waking up ever since we landed.

"In California." I answer, adjusting his weight on my hip as he clings to a stuffed animal.

"Already?"

"Yeah. You were asleep on the plane, buddy. What do you wanna do today?"

"I dunno." He says rubbing his eyes.

"Next guest, please!" The receptionist's calls. "Hi, welcome to T Hotels. How can I help you?" She greets with a big smile.

"Ah yes, we're checking in today."

"Excellent. Can I have your name please?"

"Cal—"

"Noah Caleb Torres!" My son answers quickly and proudly.

"Thanks for that, Noah." I reply giving his cheek a big kiss. "The reservation should be under Callie Robbins-Torres."

"Of course, of course Mrs. Torres." She says with added energy. "We've been expecting your family's arrival. You all will be staying in the Penthouse suite and we've made all the accommodations for your children. Someone will bring your bags right up." She says passing me our room keys. "Please enjoy your stay and don't hesitate to ask for anything."

"Thank you. You've been very helpful today, Susan." I reply glancing at her nametag. Turning around I see Arizona and Sofia sitting on a couch talking. I put Noah down and he runs over to them.

"Is everything good?" Arizona asks when I approach them.

"Yep. We can go up now."

"Mama, can I push the elevator button?" Sofia asks.

"No, I wanna push!" Noah counters.

"I asked first, mama please?!"

"Mommy, I wanna push! Sof always push the button." Our son continues to whine towards Arizona. I never thought something so simple as an elevator button would create such a huge debate, but every time we use an elevator to get somewhere they have this same argument.

Not true, you pushed it last time!"

"Hey, hey, hey! First of all lower your voices, and second no one is pushing the button. I am." Arizona answers.

"That's not fair." Sofia says folding her arms across her chest. "Mama, pleaseeeee."

"Don't look at me. Mommy gave the final answer. Next time don't argue with your brother about it." Once that's settled we finally make our way up to our suite, we are pleasantly greeted by a bouquet of flowers from my dad and fresh cookies for the kids. The Penthouse is much like an upscale condo. Four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living area, dining table, modern kitchen, a balcony with a view of the Pacific Ocean, and a few other amenities. Essentially a home away from home, and it's much needed when you have kids. Sometimes I forget how nice the hotels are, I never really thought much of it growing up around them all the time, but they are a friendly reminder of how blessed and fortunate we are. Especially since all the expenses are covered.

"I don't like my room, Mama." Sofia says returning to the living area after giving her room a glance over.

"Why not? You've got you own bed and bathroom just like you do at home."

"But it's boring and I don't have any toys." She frowns.

"You can play with me, Sof." Noah replies from his seat on the floor surrounded with all the toys we packed in his backpack.

"No, those a baby toys. I'm not a baby. I'm a big girl."

"Don't call your brother a baby, he doesn't like that."

"Sorry Noah." The first time she called Noah his real name instead of NoNo I was shocked. It was so unexpected, but now she switches between the two. "Can I go to daddy's now? I've got toys in my room there."

"He's at work right now, remember? He left once we got to California. You are going to split your time between here and your dad's."

"Fine. Can I watch tv on my iPad now?"

"Hold on a sec." Arizona interjects. "Sof come sit next to your brother for a second. Callie, come over here too." She says patting a spot on the couch next to her. "Noah, can you stop playing for a minute."

"Okay."

"Good. Now that I have everyone's attention I just want to say that mama and I planned this special vacation for you guys so we could have fun. So we are going to cut down on the screen time and hang out with each other. Are you guys hungry? We could go grab lunch and maybe go to the pool later?"

"Can I get chicken nuggets?"

"I want chicken nuggets, too!" Sofia replies.

"Good, something you two agree on. Yes, you guys can both have chicken nuggets. Now go put you shoes on, please." They quickly scamper off, leaving just Arizona and I alone on the couch.

"What was that all about?"

"When I heard our daughter complain about her five star bedroom I knew something had to be said. I wish when I was their age I had vacations like this. I don't want them to just spend it complaining and playing on their iPads, so I just thought I would remind them of why we are here, that's all."

"Thank you." I give her a kiss on the lips that gets me all tingly inside, but before I can think about deepening it I hear the pitter patter of shoes on the floor.

"I hope you know I plan on kissing you in many, many other places at some point during this vacation." She whispers in my ear.

"Hmmm, like where?"

"I could tell you, but I rather show you later."

"I'm going to hold you to that." I flirt back.

"Good."

"We're ready!" Sofia yells, effectively ending our sexy banter.

"Mama, can we go swim now?" Noah asks stuffing his last few French fries in his mouth. "I finished." He mumbles.

"I've got a little surprise. We are going to go swimming at Aunt Addison's house." I've been texting with her on and off all day and she invited us over to swim and catch up. "She's excited to see you guys."

"Yayyyy!" They both cheer animatedly.

"Sound good?"

"Mhmm! I love Aunt Addie."

"Is that okay with you, babe?" I ask Arizona.

"Yeah, I'm with Sof. I love Aunt Addie too."

"Good! Well we need to head up and get you guys changed into swimsuits and I'm going to stop at the front desk to get us a car service."

By the time we finally arrived to Addison's house, an hour has passed since lunch and the kids are more then ready to go swimming.

"Does Aunt Addie got swim toys?"

"I don't know we have to ask her." I reply knocking on the front door.

"Well if it isn't the Robbins-Torres family on my front steps!" Addison greets us in her bikini top and shorts.

"Hey Add—"

"Oh my gosh! Look at Mr. Noah! He's so adorable, Callie." She says taking him from my arms and cutting me off. "It's so not fair how cute your kids are. How ya doing, Noah?"

"Do you got swim toys?" He asks unfazed by her excitement.

"Hmmm, do I have any swims toys?" She pretends to think about for a minute, "Of course I have swim toys for my favorite boy! What kind of Aunt would I be if I didn't? Where's your sister?"

"Right here!" Sofia answers. "Am I your favorite too?"

"Of course you are! Noah is my favorite boy and you're my favorite girl. You mom sent me the video of you dancing. You were very good, Miss Sofia."

"Thank you." She blushes. "Can we swim now?"

"Sure thing! You know where the pool is." She says setting down Noah. Having been to Addison's house a few times, they take off running through the house in the direction of the pool.

"Don't get in without me or mommy!" I yell, stepping further into the home.

"Don't worry, Josh is already back there." It seems Addison's bad luck with men ended last year because she and Josh have been together ever since. Leave it to Addison Montgomery to date a player on the Los Angeles Dodgers baseball team. It turned out that Josh played college baseball with Teddy's husband, Henry so they already knew each other.

"Callie Torres you are one lucky woman, look at your wife! She's hot."

"I know, it's the haircut." Six months ago Arizona came home with a new haircut, completely taking me by surprise. It stops just above her shoulders and is absolutely gorgeous.

"Get over here and give me a hug!"

"It's nice to see you too, Addison!" Arizona laughs. "Thanks for having us over."

"Of course. You guys are basically family. Come on, let's go out back." Walking through her living room and kitchen I see Noah and Sofia seated in a pool chair watching Josh blow up some of the pool toys through the sliding glass door.

"He's really great with kids." Addison reflects looking on at the scene outside. "He's got a bunch in his family."

"Have you guys talked about having them?" Arizona inquires.

"A few times, not a full blown serious conversation though. Marriage has come up too, but again noting serious. It's just really easy between us, although I think if I found out tomorrow I was pregnant he would be happy about it."

"Would you be happy about it?"

"Yeah, I honestly think I would. I love him and he's just a great all around guy. The main different between him and the other guys I've been in relationships is that we actually have fun together. Besides all the romance, which is great, we thoroughly enjoy the other's company. He took me to a carnival the other the day. It was mostly crowded with parents with their children and high school teens on dates, but here we were as two grown ass adults laughing, playing arcade games, eating junk good, and going on rides. I laughed and smiled the entire time. And it doesn't hurt that I get to wake up to that everyday." She comments with a sly smile pointing to hey boyfriend who's in the process of taking off his t-shirt and getting into the pool. His body clearly resembles that of a pro-athlete, fit and muscular in all the right places with a few tattoos on his arms. "Trust me, if I knew he played baseball I would've been a fan much earlier." She says opening the door and stepping out.

"I mean this in the most platonic way possible, but he's very attractive."

"I know exactly what you mean, babe." I reply planting a kiss on my wife's cheek and following Addison outside. "Did you say thank you to Josh and Aunt Addison for the toys, Noah?"

"Thank you, Josh and Aunt Addie." Bending down, I rub sunscreen over my son's body as well as Sofia's while Arizona helps them put on the floatation devices. As soon as they are done they run to the edge of the pool.

"Hold up a sec, I have to get in with you guys." I state, taking off my shirt leaving me in my bathing suit up.

"I can watch them Callie." Josh offers. "They've got their floaty things on and we won't go too deep."

"It's okay, you don't have too."

"Truly it's fine."

"Yeah, let him watch them while I make you guys my signature margarita." Addison says walking over to her outside wet bar.

"I wanna play with Josh!" Sofia yells.

"Yea, me too!" Noah agrees.

"Okay, but listen to Josh and be careful."

"Okay!" They respond in unison.

"Let's go see what Addison is up to." Arizona says taking my hand and leading me away.

"I never thought I'd see Addison Montgomery working behind a bar." Taking a seat across from my best friend at the bar, Arizona stands in front of me between my legs leaning back on my chest just a little. I possessively and protectively wrap my arms around her hips and place a kiss on some of her exposed back.

"Funny." She replies sarcastically. "I've actually become a very good bartender. I can only make frozen margaritas and a rum and coke, but I'm working on it."

"Arizona and I will be the judge of that. Two margaritas please!"

"Coming right up!" She smiles. "So you guys are here until the end of the week, what else do you have planned?"

"We don't have much planned," Arizona begins. "Whatever the kids feel like doing. Sofia is going to spend a couple days with Mark, so it will just be Callie and I with Noah."

"Well if you want you can bring him to one of Josh's games. They are having a home stand so they will here all week. Does he like baseball?"

"He likes almost anything at this age, but I'm sure he will like that." I reply.

"Good, one of the perks is that I get great seats. He'll be up close and personal with all the action."

"I'm sure Noah will love that."

"So, I heard what the kids are up to, but what are you guys?" My best friends ask as pours some ingredients into the blender. "This is your vacation too."

"Uhh, we haven't really planned anything for just the two of us." Arizona says giving me a look over her shoulder. "Just being here with Callie and the kids is rewarding enough. We're also so busy at home so this is a nice change of pace."

"How about you guys go out tonight. Josh and I can watch the kids here. Have a couple's night out. Get dressed up, eat some good food, and go back to your hotel and have passionate rounds of sex. Or stay in, order room service, and make love until the sun comes up. Either way, do something. The kids can't have all the fun. Besides, this will be good practice to see if Josh and I would make good parents together."

"So is this a test so you can check out your parenting skills with Josh or do you really want Arizona and I have a night out?"

"Both." She smirks as she pushes the button on the blender to mix up our drinks. "Shoot. I forgot the good glasses inside. I'll be right back. Think it over." Addison suggests walking away.

"So what do you wanna do?" Arizona asks turning around in my arms. "Should we let Addison and Josh watch the kids while we do something?"

"Maybe?" I question with hesitation. "I would feel kind of bad that we came on vacation together only to leave them for a night." I add, interlocking my fingers behind her back and tugging her closer.

"True, but like you said it's just a night, and I think we deserve a night for just the two of us. It's been a while."

"No, we had one…umm…wait, I think there was that one time…" I'm trying really hard to think of when it was just Arizona and I. All the days seem to blend together after a while.

"Exactly my point. You can't even remember!"

"I know I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. It's not just you, but maybe we should take Addison up on her offer. The kids love her and they seem to be having a good time with Josh as well." She says giving them a peek in the pool a few feet away. Turning around myself, I see Sofia and Noah with huge smiles on their faces as Josh spins them around in a pool tube. "I'm not sure how much they will miss us."

"Okay, let's just have a you and me night!"

"Really?"

"Yep!" The height advantage her standing up and me sitting gives me the perfect opportunity to kiss her right in the valley of her chest between to perfectly round breasts encased in a black bikini top.

"That tickles, babe."

"Fine. I'll stop."

"I didn't say stop, I just said it tickled a little."

"Good to know. Just think of it as a preview for tonight." Licking my lips with a grin, I tilt my head up to capture her lips in a kiss. Her arms rest lightly on my shoulders as I trail my hands up and down the sides of her body. Our mouths open together and I moan at the taste of her tongue.

"Well judging by this little display of affection, you two will be taking me up on my offer?" Addison smirks as she starts to fill our glasses with the frozen drink. Giving my wife one last peck, she turns around and we both give our attention back to the bartender.

"You'd be correct." I answer taking a drink and testing out the concoction. "Hmmm, not to bad, Addie."

"Good, right?"

"Might have to borrow this recipe myself. So how do you plan on keeping our children entertained for the evening?"

"I think the pool will do a good job with wearing them down, but I'm sure we've got some games around the house and maybe we can end the night with s'mores around the outside fire pit.

"That's so L.A." Arizona mocks jokingly while downing her drink. "So my wife and I are childless for the night. What should we do?"

"I think I saw a little preview, but I know a couple of nice lounges if you guys want some drinks and appetizers. Callie could take you to the restaurant we went to last time she was here….ohhh, I know a hot downtown club if you guys wanna get a little dirty on the dance floor."

"Dirty on the dance floor, really?"

"Hey, I'm just saying I know a place." She says defending herself. "Look, I'll send you the name and address of a few places and you two decide." We continued to drink and talk for a few minutes before rejoining everyone at the pool and hanging with them. Sofia and Noah were more then thrilled to spend the night and lucky for us we packed a few extra items with us in our pool bag for them to use tonight. We promised to be back in the morning to eat breakfast with them. Catching a ride back to the hotel, we both passed out as soon as we got to the room. The combination of early morning traveling, sitting out in the hot sun, and Addie's drink made us completely exhausted. By the time I woke up and looked over at the clock it was just after six in evening. Plenty of time of time to get up, get ready, and go do something.

"Arizona, are you awake?" I whisper softly.

"No." She mumbles back half serious. Leaning up on my elbow, I move a hand across her chest and slowly slip it under the cup of her swimsuit and begin caressing her breast. "If you keep doing that I just might wake up." My wife tells me. I use my thumb to rub her nipple to hardness and pull down the material. Sticking my tongue out, I lean down and work my tongue over her hardened peak. I feel her body start to move and come alive as she arches her breast deeper into my mouth. I flick the tip of my tongue over her nipple rapidly before looking up at her again.

"Are you awake now?"

"Almost." I knit my eyebrow in question until I see her pull down the material covering her other breast, giving me a hint to repeat my actions. Like before, I rub her nipple to hardness with my thumb before sucking her into my mouth and releasing it with a pop sound.

"Now?"

"Mmmm, yes. I like waking up that way."

"Just doing my wifely duties." I smile, nuzzling my head into her neck and placing light, pleasing kisses. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Well I'm kinda liking this right now." She hums, placing a hand on my back. "And it would even better if this was gone." Pulling the tie loose on my bikini top, letting the material fall open. Sitting up, I throw the offending item to the floor and am quickly pushed back and straddled by my wife. She runs her fingers through her hair while giving me a sultry smirk and untying her top and letting it fall off. Pulling her back down for a hungry kiss, I moan at the feeling of our chests touching and her nipples on my breasts. I help her push off the remaining clothes on her lower body.

Her blonde locks tickle my skin as she kisses down my body and loosens my shorts and pulling them off as I lift my hips in assistance. "You smell so good, Calliope. It's incredibly sexy." She says nudging her nose in my aroused center. "Open your legs for me, baby." Following her instruction, I spread my legs and she immediately gives my slit a long lick. "God, that's good."

"Come up here and kiss me." Seconds later her tongue plunges deep into my mouth and I taste myself on her. Snaking a hand down between our bodies, I run my fingers through her juicy pussy lips gathering all the arousal she's giving me. "You're so fucking wet, Ari. You feel amazing, baby."

"Fuck me, Calliope, Fuck me hard." She growls into my ear. Circling her entrance, I surprise her by driving two of my fingers deep inside her depths before adding a third. "Yes! Shit, baby you're so deep." She yells, arching her back. "Fuck my pussy, baby. It's yours, love."

After rounds and rounds of pleasure, we decide to stick with the theme of staying in. I hop in shower as she orders room service and finds something for us to watch on television.

"Baby," She warns, knocking on the door before opening it. "The food is here and I think I found us a movie to watch."

"Okay, great. Thanks." Brushing through my wet hair, my wife comes up behind me and loosens my towel making it drop. "Ready to go again, are we?"

"Yeah, but I just wanted to see something."

"Ummm, okay…" Feeling slightly vulnerable standing before the mirror in the nude, I put by brush down and catch my wife's eyes in the mirror. "Arizona, what is it?"

"I just…" Stepping up directly behind me, she wraps her arms around me and starts rubbing her hands over my stomach. "I'm just trying to imagine you with a big, swollen belly housing my child. I've always felt sad that I missed out on that with Sofia, and I know I won't get a chance to ever see it, but with our next one I really want to be there for you. I want to be apart of everything like you were for me. You're already so beautiful now and I know you're going to look absolutely stunning carrying our child. I'm just so deeply in love with you with each passing day and I'm so ready for this. It might not be all roses and bubbles, but I'm ready for all of it."

"I really do want this, Arizona. With you and the kids. I'm nervous and I feel like it's going to be extremely hard going through the process, but I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else." Turning around in her arms, I stare right into her baby blue eyes that I thank God I get to see each morning. "You're my rock. Sometimes I wish we could just make a baby like other people can without all the doctor's visits and hormone drugs. Just out of love, you and me, in the heat of passion."

"I know what you mean. I think that too sometimes and I'm pretty sure we'd have five or six kids by now, but it doesn't matter how it comes to be. It's going to be apart of our family and us." She says giving me a kiss. "Now, put some clothes on before I can't help myself any longer."

"You were the one to drop my towel."

"I know, but you need to cover up while we eat so I won't be tempted to ravish you again."

"Your insatiable, Arizona. I don't know if I can keep up with this pace for the rest of our lives."

"Well, right now we're young and in love, so let's just enjoy it for as long as it will last." She winks.

 **Once again, thanks for reading! It's been a fun journey. Hopefully I'll be back with more!**


End file.
